Almas Trigêmeas
by lima73
Summary: Em sua jornada contra o Apocalipse, Dean e Sam cruzam com Victoria Collins, sobrinha de Bobby. É uma mulher com quem tinham estranhos sonhos desde quando eram crianças. Victoria tenta resistir à atração existente entre ela e os Winchesters, no entanto, acaba se envolvendo com eles e tendo que se decidir por apenas um. Um triângulo que ameaça os planos de Lúcifer e Miguel.
1. Trailer

Olá, pessoal! Esta é a minha primeira fic de Sobrenatural. Confiram uma prévia do que vai ocorrer ao longo da história. No final, alguns esclarecimentos.

- 0 -

**Trailer**

_**Sonhos**_

_Victoria parou no meio do cruzamento dos dois caminhos. Olhou para os dois lados: à direita, vinha o Loirão, e à esquerda, o Gigante. Ainda estavam longe, porém, ambos a viram também. Vic olhava ora para um, ora para outro com um crescente terror. Estava abismada! Aquilo era simplesmente inadmissível! Os dois juntos! Não poderiam aparecer ali! Eles nunca apareciam juntos nos sonhos dela. Por que desta vez aquilo acontecia? Olhou para a muralha à sua frente, pois não tinha mais coragem de encará-los. Um medo tomou conta da moça, uma espécie de aflição que lhe fez ter a sensação de algo que já havia ocorrido antes e que ela não queria que acontecesse novamente._

_Quanto aos dois homens, a princípio, não se deram conta da presença um do outro por estarem à distância; apenas olhavam para Vic sem prestar atenção a mais nada. No entanto, quando chegaram próximos a ela de lados opostos, ambos se perceberam e se encararam. Os homens estavam espantados pela presença um do outro como se nenhum deles devesse estar ali, como se o outro fosse um intruso e..., estranho, como se já se conhecessem._

-0-

_**Encontros**_

Ela chegou à porta do corredor que se comunicava com a sala onde estavam seu tio e os "famosos" irmãos Winchester. Não tinha coragem de adentrar o recinto. Bobby estava na porta de costas para a moça. Victoria se dirigiu primeiro a ele.

- Sim, tio? – perguntou

- Ah, Vic! – ele virou parcialmente a cabeça para ela e movimentou a cadeira de rodas para o lado a fim de dar passagem à sobrinha – Quero que conheça Dean e Sam. Meninos, esta é minha sobrinha Victoria Collins.

Mal havia acabado de falar quando a morena entrou na sala. Finalmente, ela olhou para os Winchesters. Congelou. Ali estavam diante dela os dois homens com quem sonhara durante toda a vida. Os irmãos a encaravam tão perplexos quanto ela.

-0-

_**Desavenças**_

- Eu quero deixar bem claro que eu só to nessa com vocês porque o Bobby me pediu! – esbravejou Vic

- Ah, é mesmo, Senhorita Sei-de-tudo-e-não-precisam-que-me-digam-o-que-fazer? – tornou Dean com sarcasmo – Então faça um favor pra todos nós: pega a merda dessa sua pose de gostosona que acha que está no controle da situação e cai fora. E que se dane o Bobby se ele não gostar!

- Dean! – Sam repreendeu o irmão num tom de voz alto

- Bem que eu gostaria, Winchester – replicou a moça num tom mais controlado – Mas eu nunca deixo um trabalho por terminar. Eu me comprometi em ajudar vocês a limparem a merda do Apocalipse que vocês começaram e vou até o fim. Mesmo que eu tenha que aturar vocês por meses. –deu uma breve pausa – Então se prepare pra me engolir por um bom tempo!

-0-

_**Confidências**_

- Se acalme, Victoria. Explique o que está acontecendo. – falou Sam procurando tranquilizá-la

- Eu estou vendo uma criança! – gritou desesperada - É isso que está acontecendo! Eu vejo um menino! A todo o momento! Tem vezes que ele me olha com tristeza e... outras vezes com raiva.

- Então quer dizer... – começou Dean

- Eu estou marcada pelo Vingador! – interrompeu Vic - Eu sou a próxima que ele vai matar! Porque... porque...

- Porque você abortou – concluiu Sam a olhando com pesar.

- S...sim – respondeu ela com a voz quase sumida.

-0-

_**Rendição**_

- Se eu pudesse simplesmente morrer, seria o melhor! – exclamou o moço com angústia – Mas isso... nem mesmo isso eu posso... porque... ele me traria de volta.

- Cale a boca, Sam Winchester! - gritou a moça e, por impulso, pegou no rosto do homem com ambas as mãos e se aproximou mais dele. Fitou-o com firmeza nos olhos – Não fale isso nem de brincadeira! Você não pode e nem deve morrer! Eu não suportaria se alguma coisa te acontecesse.

A respiração dela falhou ao proferir a última frase. Sam também parou de respirar por um segundo ao ouvi-la se pronunciar daquela forma e pela aproximação de ambos. Eles estavam com os corpos bem próximos. Seus corações começaram a acelerar quase no mesmo ritmo. Ele sentia o suave perfume que vinha das mãos dela.

Victoria percebeu que acabara de cometer um erro. Contudo, seu corpo e seu coração não obedeciam a sua mente que clamava para se afastar. Seus olhos estavam presos nos dele. Duraram apenas alguns segundos o olhar, mas pareceu transcorrer um milênio. E, como se fosse de comum acordo, Sam abaixou sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que Vic procurava levantar um pouco o corpo. Os rostos se aproximaram e os lábios se tocaram.

-0-

_**Angústia**_

- É , Cass! Eu amo ela, porra! – gritou e jogou a garrafa que se espatifou na parede do outro lado do quarto. Depois, deu uma risada amarga. – Eu amo... a namorada... do meu irmão! Era isso o que... você queria ouvir? – disse com a voz arrastada

- Dean... – Castiel tentou dizer algo, mas foi interrompido.

- Merda... por que isso... tinha que acontecer? – perguntou mais para si num tom angustiado.

-0-

_**Ciúmes**_

- Qualé, Sam? – Dean tentava acalmar o irmão que estava a ponto de se descontrolar

- É o meu último aviso, Dean! Eu não quero você perto da Victoria! Não quero nem que olhe pra ela.

- 0-

_**Descobertas**_

- Sam, olha... eu posso explicar...

- Explicar o quê? Que nesse tempo todo que estamos juntos, você ainda não confia em mim e me esconde coisas? Por que não me contou quem você era, Victoria? Ou você prefere que eu te chame de... Sara Blackwell?

- 0-

_**Mistério**_

- Como é que é? – perguntou Dean intrigado sem largar o revólver

- É isso mesmo – continuou o bruxo sem desviar os olhos de ambos os Winchesters. Encarava ora um e ora outro com desprezo – Vocês dois tem atrapalhado a vida da minha amada Elizabeth desde encarnações passadas. Da última vez, foram dois nobres tolos que cismaram com ela... uma inocente camponesa... e a minha noiva. Vocês a deixaram confusa! Brincaram com ela a ponto de iludi-la! – fez uma pausa procurando retomar o controle - E depois por um capricho, por nenhum dos dois aceitar serem recusados, vocês lutaram num duelo até a morte pra ver quem ficava com ela. Sem nem perguntar se era isso o que ela queria. E fizeram com que ela se enchesse de remorso e num ato de desespero... tirasse a própria vida.

-0-

_**Esperança**_

- Eu sei que o fim do mundo está vindo nos assombrar – disse Sam meio sem jeito – Sei que eu sou o homem mais perigoso pra a humanidade porque sou o recipiente de Lúcifer... mas mesmo assim... eu ainda quero ter esperança... eu quero acreditar que vamos conseguir superar tudo isso.

- Sam... – Vic estava com a voz embargada de emoção

- Então, eu pergunto: com tudo isso em cima de nós... Victoria Collins, você é louca o suficiente pra se casar comigo?

-0-

_**Pedido**_

- Me prometa outra coisa também, Dean – continuou Sam.

- O quê?

- Que você vai cuidar da Vic por mim.

- Ahn... é claro – o loiro concordou meio sem jeito - Vou dar meu apoio a ela, ser um ombro amigo.

- Não, Dean, não foi isso que eu quis dizer.

- Então...não entendo.

- Quando eu disse pra você cuidar dela, eu quis dizer... – fez uma pausa. Custava-lhe dizer aquilo, porém, não podia ser egoísta – Eu quis dizer pra você ficar com a Vic e passar o resto de sua vida ao lado dela.

- 0 –

_**Desespero**_

- Eu não aguento maaais! – seu grito estridente ecoava do fundo da alma – Eu não aguento mais viver sem ele! Eu não posso! Eu quero ir pro inferno ficar perto dele! – seu corpo começou a tremer junto com a voz enquanto as lágrimas saíam sem cessar – Mesmo que... isso custe minha alma. Mesmo que... eu... passe pelas piores torturas. Eu só quero olhar pra ele... nem que seja de longe... por toda a eternidade se tiver que ser.

- Ótimo! – disse Dean num tom firme e levantou o rosto dela para que o encarasse e visse que ia falar sério – Pois se você fizer isso, se você for para o inferno, eu também vou junto.

-0-

_**Confissão**_

- Eu amo você, Dean Winchester! Eu me apaixonei por você desde a primeira vez que te vi! Assim... como eu também me apaixonei pelo Sam. Eu sei... isso tudo... isso tudo é loucura. Como se pode amar dois homens ao mesmo tempo? Dois irmãos ainda por cima!É loucura...é indecente, mas eu sinto isso. Eu te amo, Dean! – ela abaixou o rosto envergonhada incapaz de continuar olhando a expressão perplexa do homem – É por isso que é melhor eu ir embora... é melhor a gente se afastar porque eu não aguento ficar assim... querendo que você me toque, que você me beije e que... que você me ame. É melhor eu ir...

Não disse mais nada porque no segundo seguinte, Dean se aproximou rapidamente, agarrou-a com toda a força pelo rosto e beijou-a com uma paixão feroz.

-0-

_**Recomeço**_

- Tem certeza disso, Dean?

- Absoluta – beijou-a levemente nos lábios – Eu não imagino passar minha vida ao lado de outra mulher que não seja você, Vic.

- 0 –

_**Retorno**_

- Como você faz isso comigo, hein, Winchester? – repreendeu-o e deu um tapa no ombro dele – Eu fiquei morrendo de preocupação achando que tinha acontecido algo com você! Meu Deus! Eu imaginei mil coisas...

- Vic, olha... – Dean tentou lhe falar

- Nunca mais faça isso comigo! – ela o interrompeu mais uma vez e agarrou-o pelo rosto com as duas mãos

- Olá, Vic – finalmente Sam se pronunciou.

Ao ouvir a voz que julgou nunca mais tornar a escutar, Victoria estremeceu. A respiração falhou. _Não, não podia ser_. Ela não enxergou mais Dean, soltou as mãos do rosto dele e virou-se lentamente na direção daquele som. O corpo tremia. Arregalou os olhos quando enxergou o "seu Gigante" do outro lado da sala.

- S... Sam... – a voz saiu fraca e trêmula.

-0-

_**Decepções**_

- Não sei porque ainda fico surpreso. Parece que todos que são importantes pra mim adoram mentir ou me esconder coisas. Meu pai, o Sam, o Bobby... e agora você. E olha que pensei que você nunca faria algo assim – deu um sorriso triste

- Dean, meu amor, eu juro que eu ia contar pra você. Eu só estava esperando o melhor momento – tentou se aproximar, mas ele se afastou.

- Ah, é, daqui a uns trinta anos, por exemplo? – ironizou – Qualé, Vic? Conta outra! A gente morou junto por quase um ano. Todos os dias você teve a chance de chegar pra mim e me contar tudo numa boa, só que não fez isso. E agora me diz que estava esperando a porra de um melhor momento?

-0 –

_**Confrontos**_

- Você não é meu Sammy – disse Victoria com desprezo – Pode ter o corpo dele, falar como ele, mas não passa de um ser desalmado.

- Posso não ser o "seu Sammy", mas eu tenho as memórias dele – respondeu com cinismo – Me lembro de todos os seus momentos com ele. Sei com detalhes como é o seu corpo, as suas curvas... o seu sexo. Me lembro de tudo o que vocês fizeram, de todas as suas transas e até das sensações que ele teve com você, de como ficava enlouquecido. – disse com uma voz rouca de desejo e passou a língua nos lábios enquanto a olhava como se fosse um delicioso pedaço de carne - E também me lembro da maneira como você correspondia, como gritava e gemia de prazer. E quer saber? – chegou mais perto – Eu não sinto nada por você, mas... você ainda me excita. Muito... Quero voltar a fazê-la gemer de novo.

Ia encostar a mão na face de Vic, porém, ela lhe deu um forte tapa na cara. O Winchester se surpreendeu e, por isso, ficou sem reação.

- Você me dá nojo – disse ela

- 0 –

_**Ruptura**_

- Ela se foi, Dean. E não temos a menor ideia pra aonde – Sam deu uma pausa para soltar um suspiro. Seu coração se apertava de tristeza e preocupação por Victoria – E agora, o que faremos?

- A gente segue em frente – respondeu o loiro num tom neutro

- 0 –

_**Reencontros**_

- E esta é... – continuou o arqueólogo

- Victoria Collins – completou Dean com um sorriso cínico – É um prazer te rever! – o sarcasmo era evidente em sua voz assim como a faísca de raiva no olhar

Vic devolveu o olhar. Aquele homem era uma das últimas pessoas que esperava reencontrar.

(...)

Ela abriu a porta e seu coração deu um salto ao encarar os olhos que a reviam emocionados.

- Oi, Vic.

A boa notícia? Não era Dean. A má? Era Sam.

- 0 –

_**Perigo**_

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum com vocês!

- Ah, você vai sim, mocinha! – insistiu Dean

- Não vou!

- Vai!

- Já disse que não vou.

- Vai e está acabado!

- Eu não vou e pronto!

- Mas que droga, sua cabeça-dura! Você vai com a gente nem que eu tenha que te carregar até o carro!

- Há! Essa eu quero só ver! – a moça cruzou os braços em postura de desafio

- Olha, Vic, você nos conhece suficiente pra saber que não vamos te deixar aqui pra ser morta pelos exércitos das três dimensões – tornou Sam num tom controlado – Me desculpe, mas eu estou nessa com meu irmão. A gente te leva à força se for preciso.

- 0 –

_**Revelações**_

- OK! Deixa eu ver se eu entendi: então pelo que você explicou... bem, nós três já viemos a este mundo várias vezes... - Dean se pronunciou custando a processar aquelas informações.

- Reencarnaram – corrigiu Isabel

- Ahn, certo – aquele termo o incomodava - E somos... almas trigêmeas? As únicas que existem?

- Exatamente.

- E é só por causa disso que os demônios, os leviatãs e até os outros anjos desejam nos matar? – perguntou Victoria

- Eles querem matar mais especificamente é a você, Vic – tornou a jovem arcanjo olhando para a moça – Lúcifer e Miguel ainda desejam usar Dean e Sam para retomar o Apocalipse.

- E porque desejam me matar?

- Porque através de você tanto Sam como Dean vão trazer algo neste mundo que não só conduzirá a humanidade à salvação como também acabará com o inferno, o céu e o purgatório.

- Nossa! –exclamaram os três ao mesmo tempo num tom quase inaudível. Dean até soltou um assobio.

- E o que seria "esse algo"? – continuou Vic

- Filhos.

- O quê? – os três gritaram ao mesmo tempo

-0 –

Bom, espero que vcs tenham ficado com um gostinho de ler. A história será tratada a partir da 5ª Temporada, com o foco central entre a batalha de Lúcifer e Miguel, mas também deve abordar algo da sexta e da sétima.

No entanto, em determinado momento, provavelmente no meio da saga dos leviatãs, pretendo desvincular a história para uma outra temática, um argumento que não foi explorado na série e acho que nem vai ser abordado. No decorrer da trama, vcs vão saber o que é, apesar de que o título da fic e essa prévia já deram uma dica**.**

Vou escrever aventuras inéditas e é claro, reescrever alguns capítulos centrais (com spoilers) dessas Temporadas colocando a personagem da Victoria. Os três primeiros capítulos serão mais para introduzir sobre os caráter dos personagens, embora Dean e Sam dispensem apresentação. São necessários pra se entender a idéia central da trama. Mas haverá muita ação a partir do fim do quarto capítulo.

É muito provável que o Bobby não morra na minha história. Achei muito injusto, ele ter morrido. Era um personagem secundário, mas dava um ótimo contraponto na série.

Outra coisa: nunca coloquei letras em outras fics minhas, mas esta me deu vontade. Em alguns capítulos, devo colocar letras de música dos Titãs, Paralamas, Legião Urbana (em especial este), Zélia Duncan e outros, alguns internacionais.

Ah! Só pra avisar: a história promete ser longa, de muitos e longos capítulos sem um prazo definido para terminar (apesar de que já determinei o final da fic). Mas não se preocupem: não pretendo levar anos para terminá-la como na série.

Por último, vai sim ter romance e cenas muito picantes, mas isso vai demorar um pouco pra acontecer. Mas eu prometo que a demora valerá a pena. As cenas serão bem hots (hentais mesmo)e cheias de detalhes. Quem não gosta desse tipo de leitura, então não leia.

É isso aí! Espero vcs no primeiro capítulo na semana que vem. Até lá!


	2. A vida é sonho

Bom, eis o primeiro capítulo. Mais para o final, coloquei a letra da música _Paradise_, de Coldplay. Boa leitura!

- 0 -

**Capítulo 1**

**A vida é sonho**

_Era uma bela tarde de domingo. O sol brilhava alto, mas o dia estava frio como costumava ser em grande parte do ano. A família se encontrava reunida na sala._

_O pai vestia uma camisa pólo azul claro, bermuda de linho até os joelhos e os pés estavam descalços sobre o tapete persa. Era um homem bastante bonito embora com um princípio de barriga. Uma longa cabeleireira de cachos louros emoldurava sua cabeça inclinada sobre o recosto da poltrona enquanto a esposa lhe fazia uma relaxante massagem nos ombros tensos. Os olhos verdes estavam fechados para saborear o contato das mãos da mulher._

_A mãe era alta, magérrima e muito linda, pele negra, cabelos crespos até os ombros, olhos negros, boca pequena e carnuda num rosto fino de proporções harmoniosas. Usava um simples e elegante conjunto verde claro de uma blusa sem mangas e uma saia. Atrás da poltrona em que se sentava o marido, ela se mantinha de pé e com um singelo sorriso revelava a felicidade por aquele simples ato de conforto a seu homem._

_O irmão estava com a atenção voltada para a TV enquanto manejava o controle do vídeo game de última geração. Na tela, aparecia o Super Mário ao lado do seu irmão Luigi vencendo todos os obstáculos e inimigos pela frente. Thomas tinha a pele escura num tom pouco mais claro do que o da mãe. O cabelo era baixinho e crespo e os olhos eram como os do pai. Estava de short preto, camiseta branca e tênis._

_Tom disse alguma coisa que Victoria não conseguiu entender, porém, percebeu que ele ficou aborrecido com ela por algo do qual não se lembrava. A menina – um retrato em miniatura da mãe, exceto pela cor dos olhos e pelo tom de pele mais claro – estava distraída e paralisada vendo todo aquele cenário. Era como se fizesse parte de uma cena de filme, todavia, observava apenas o desenrolar sem tomar parte ativa._

_Era como se soubesse como ia terminar aquela cena, porém, não se lembrava como. Apenas pressentia que aquilo não acabaria bem. Tentou dizer aquilo para o irmão, mas sua voz simplesmente não saía como se tivesse um bolo na garganta. Tentou chamar a atenção dos pais, contudo, eles estavam entretidos um com o outro; o pai acabara de puxar a mãe para o colo e os dois riam._

_De repente, um ruído ensurdecedor se fez ouvir e Victoria sentiu uma dor aguda nos ouvidos. Tentou gritar, porém, não conseguia. E ninguém parecia ter escutado o som: o irmão continuava no jogo e os pais continuavam rindo abraçados. Nisso, as janelas se espatifaram, a casa começou a tremer e uma luz muito forte explodiu a casa._

Finalmente, o grito de Victoria saiu. Havia se levantado sobre a cama e estava completamente ensopada de suor. Com alívio, percebera que tudo fora apenas um pesadelo. _Bom, não exatamente_. A respiração acelerada voltou a se normalizar assim como os batimentos cardíacos.

Afastou um pouco a coberta, recostou as costas na cabeceira e observou o quarto ao seu redor: um espaço pequeno, sem uma decoração específica, a parede meio desbotada e, de móveis, apenas uma cômoda, uma cadeira e a cama. Ao lado, um pouco acima, a janela. Onde mesmo que estava? Ah, sim! No quarto de hóspedes da casa de Bobby. Esperava que não tivesse acordado com seu grito e fosse até lá para ver como ela estava. Não era bom que ele se esforçasse no estado em que se encontrava. Ah, se lhe dissesse isso, o homem lhe desfiaria um rosário de impropérios!

Era difícil acreditar que um sujeito tão ativo como seu tio pudesse ter parado numa cadeira de rodas. _Por culpa dos Winchesters_. Tratou de afastar tal pensamento; Bobby lhe daria bronca se soubesse que isso ainda passava pela sua mente, afinal, os irmãos Winchesters eram os _queridinhos _dele. Não, ela também o era, ela sabia. Contudo, sentia ciúmes daqueles dois por dividirem o afeto dela com o velho Singer. Engraçado que nunca se encontrara com eles uma única vez, nem mesmo sabia como eram suas fisionomias. Na verdade, sentia uma estranha inquietação, uma ansiedade, sempre que o tio se referia a eles.

Por fim, conheceria a ambos. Ou melhor, trabalharia com eles por um tempo, coisa que não estava nem um pouco ansiosa em fazer. Há muito que não caçava ao lado de ninguém. Na verdade, Bobby fora seu último companheiro de caçadas, seu mentor no tempo em que morara na casa dele durante três anos; contudo, afastara-se por causa _daquilo _e de tudo o mais que lhe ocorrera. Temia que acontecesse alguma coisa com ele e achou melhor trabalhar sozinha. _Certo_. E por que mesmo agora ia quebrar uma de suas regras e cooperar com os Winchesters (isso se, na pior das hipóteses, eles aceitassem)? Porque Bobby lhe pedira.

Sim, ela podia fingir que não se importava com ninguém mais, que fechara seu coração para qualquer tipo de afeição, entretanto, quando se tratava de Singer – a única pessoa importante que lhe restava – , a coisa mudava de figura. Tanto era que deixou um trabalho sem concluir assim que descobriu que Bobby fora parar num hospital, vítima de esfaqueamento.

- 0 –

Quando soube por seu informante, Matt Spencer, do acidente do tio, largou a caçada a um bando de vampiros no Condado de Randolph, em Carolina do Norte, e atravessou de carro metade do país para chegar ali em Sioux Falls, Dakota do Sul. Só que o celular descarregou antes dela ouvir toda a informação, contudo, foi o suficiente para sair a todo vapor do motel onde se hospedara. Estava tão transtornada que deixara o celular em cima da cômoda do quarto. Ainda por cima, não se lembrou de que poderia ter pegado um avião – ao invés do automóvel – e chegado com horas de vantagem.

No entanto, quem poderia culpá-la? Estava tão acostumada a seu velho carro, sua única companhia, "seu bebê", que não imaginava viajar por outro meio. Por outro lado, grande parte do tempo, realmente se esquecia de quem era, tão habituada estava com aquele estilo de vida.

Normalmente, Victoria possuía o controle de suas emoções, porém, quando alguém com quem se importava era atingido, ficava desorientada. Por isso, se tivesse mantido a calma assim que Matt lhe dera a notícia sem poder completá-la ao cair a ligação, ela teria retornado para ele logo em seguida no próprio telefone da recepção do motel (onde fechara a conta às pressas) e descoberto que Singer já se encontrava recuperado em casa. Chegou a Sioux Falls com o coração na mão – quase não parara no caminho para lanchar ou descansar – e foi aí que se lembrou do celular perdido e de saber o nome do hospital em que estava internado o tio. Ligou de uma cabine telefônica para Matt e, ele, aflito por não ter conseguido lhe comunicar durante quase cinco dias, esclareceu o equívoco.

Victoria experimentou um alívio temporário, entretanto, ficou abalada ao saber das sequelas que Bobby sofrera. Foi visitá-lo e encontrou-o tal como foi informada: numa cadeira de rodas. Era um homem de seus sessenta e poucos anos bastante robusto; a pele era muito clara e deixava transparecer as rugas na região do rosto redondo; a barba e o bigode eram de um tom castanho claro, assim como os cabelos com um princípio de calvície que estavam cobertos por um dos seus costumeiros bonés; os olhos castanhos escuros denotavam bastante experiência de vida com um traço de amargura.

Singer ficara surpreso com a visita de Collins – pois fazia quase um ano que não a via pessoalmente – contudo, recebeu-a de braços abertos, embora sem fazer muita festa. Desagradava-lhe que sua sobrinha lhe visse naquele estado.

Em seguida, Bobby relatou as circunstâncias de seu acidente com mais detalhes: havia sido possuído por um demônio para enganar os Winchesters e fora encontrá-los num apartamento em que estavam para ajudá-los com uma **informação¹**. Ressaltou que ele próprio se golpeara com uma faca especial de matar demônios e acabara com o maldito. Fora a única maneira de retomar o controle de seu corpo, pois quase assassinara Dean num embate com outros demônios. Embora em nenhum momento Singer culpasse os Winchesters pelo incidente, Vic não pôde deixar de responsabilizá-los pelo fato, entretanto, nada disse ao tio para não aborrecê-lo.

- Nossa, tio, mas graças a Deus você está bem! – dissera ela aliviada. Estava sentada no sofá da sala diante dele depois de ouvi-lo por um bom tempo.

- Bem? – perguntou ele com escárnio

- Sim, senhor. Bem. – insistiu ela – O senhor está vivo.

- Vivo pela metade, você quer dizer.

- Que seja! Mas ainda bem que eu não perdi você também.

- Ora, por favor, menina! Não precisa fazer drama.

- Faço sim! E você melhor do que ninguém sabe que tenho razões pra isso. Querendo ou não você é minha única família.

Contra aquele argumento, Singer não tinha nada o que falar.

– Me senti muito culpada por ter ficado tanto tempo sem te ver – continuou – Se você tivesse morrido sem que eu pudesse me despedir, acho que nunca me perdoaria.

- Pode deixar que esse bode velho não pretende te deixar assim tão fácil – Singer esboçou um leve sorriso

- Espero que não mesmo – Vic devolveu o sorriso e fez uma pausa – Olha, tio, eu estava pensando numa coisa, mas não fique aborrecido, tá? – começou com cautela sabendo como era o gênio de Bobby

- O que é? – a expressão do homem se fechou com desconfiança

- Eu acho que seria melhor se o senhor partisse comigo.

- Partir com você? Que conversa é essa? – começou a elevar o tom de voz

- Calma, tio, olha... talvez possamos encontrar algum especialista renomado que possa... reverter a sua situação e aí...

- Tsc, sem essa, Vic! – rejeitou a sugestão – Sei muito bem no que vai dar. Um bando de engomadinhos que vão dizer um monte de lorotas que eu não vou entender a metade do que é e no final só vão confirmar o que eu já sei: que nunca mais vou andar. No máximo, algum vai querer me usar como cobaia pra alguma nova técnica que nem sabe se vai dar certo.

- Tio, não seria realmente assim. E no mais, não custa nada a gente tentar – insistia Collins.

- Não vou me encher de esperanças tolas pra depois me frustrar! – vociferou

A moça soltou um suspiro. Sabia que não adiantava argumentar quando seu tio cismava com alguma coisa. Resolveu experimentar outra tática:

- Então pelo menos deixa eu te dar uma vida mais confortável, uma casa maior, alguém que possa cuidar de você e...

- Não pretendo sair da minha casa pra nada e nem preciso de uma babá. Posso me cuidar muito bem sozinho! – foi incisivo

- Está bem, sua mula! – ela se impacientou – Neste caso, eu vou morar aqui e vou cuidar de você. Pronto!

- Não mesmo, mocinha! Você não vai parar sua vida pra se ocupar de um velho aleijado como eu!

- Ah, tio, por favor! Pare de se referir a você mesmo nestes termos! E minha vida não vai parar se eu morar com você. Posso muito bem continuar saindo pra algumas caçadas e cuidar dos meus outros assuntos mesmo se eu ficar aqui.

- Já disse que não, Victoria.

- Arre, eu não te entendo! Vivia me telefonando preocupado e me pedia que eu voltasse a morar aqui. E agora que pretendo fazer sua vontade, você simplesmente não quer mais?

- Acontece que antes eu não era um peso pra você se preocupar.

- Tio, olha...

- Não, não e não! Fim de papo.

- Tá bom, eu desisto! – ela soltou um ruidoso suspiro e levantou os braços para o alto em sinal de derrota – Já vi que não dá mesmo pra falar com você. É a pessoa mais teimosa que já conheci!

- Deve ser de família. Você também não fica atrás, menina – voltou a sorrir

- É, deve ser mesmo – ela riu, levantou-se do sofá, abaixou-se na altura da cabeça de Bobby e enlaçou os braços em volta do seu pescoço. Encostou sua face esquerda na face direita dele e fechou os olhos – Eu te amo, seu velho teimoso.

- É, eu também – ele também fechou os olhos emocionado. Não era de demonstrar sentimentos, todavia, adorava sua única sobrinha como uma filha – Mas vamos parar com essa melação que não sou homem disso.

Os dois riram. Victoria o beijou na face e endireitou-se.

- Bom, tio, já que não consegui te convencer nem de sair daqui e nem de morar com você, posso pelo menos passar alguns dias pra matar saudades dos velhos tempos?

- Tá, claro que pode. Mas preste atenção: não tente me enganar – apontou o dedo para ela com expressão séria – Vai ficar aqui no máximo uma semana e depois pode tratar de cair na estrada.

- Credo! Que maneira de receber uma hóspede! Ainda mais sua sobrinha! – ela colocou as mãos na cintura fingindo indignação, mas com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

- Só estou avisando com antecedência pra você não inventar desculpas e ir ficando aqui até que eu não consiga mais te mandar embora – ele também assumiu uma expressão divertida – Estamos entendidos?

- OK, OK. Não vou abusar de sua hospitalidade mais do que uma semana. Agora, será que podemos comer alguma coisa? Estou faminta! Não comi nada desde que cheguei nesta cidade.

- Fique à vontade pra assaltar a geladeira. A casa é sua – suavizou o rosto – Sempre foi.

- 0 –

Ao se relembrar do reencontro com o tio no dia anterior, Vic acalmou seu espírito e deitou-se novamente. Ajeitou a coberta sobre o corpo vestido numa fina camisola de seda sem mangas. Aquele pesadelo sempre lhe causava uma sensação de sufoco e angústia. Repetia-se da mesma forma: a aparente tranquilidade da cena, o pressentimento de algo ruim, a impossibilidade de falar e, por fim, o desastre. O pior que quando acordava não tinha ninguém para confortá-la, para lhe dizer que tudo já passara e fora um sonho ruim. Não, não havia mais ninguém por escolha dela mesma devido às circunstâncias que lhe ocorreram.

Victoria afastou os pensamentos tristes. Não adiantava se lamentar. Ah! O que mais queria no momento era se esquecer de tudo. Era por isso que gostava de caçar porque mantinha a mente ocupada. A hora de dormir era um martírio, pois a escuridão da noite lhe trazia o silêncio e, com ele, os pensamentos e sentimentos que se esforçava em esconder de todos, até mesmo de Bobby. Odiava a noite com a exposição do seu íntimo e também pelo medo de retornar ao pesadelo.

Felizmente, nem sempre sonhava. E também quando ocorria, nem sempre era aquele sonho ruim. Quando menos esperava, _eles_ lhe visitavam em seus passeios oníricos. _Os homens de seus sonhos_. Literalmente.

Um era loiro, pele bem clara, olhos verdes, nariz fino, boca pequena, o rosto fino. Era magro, mas robusto. Poucos centímetros mais alto do que ela: o alto da cabeça de Vic chegava até o queixo dele. Estava sempre de calça jeans, camisa preta, uma jaqueta verde-limão meio desbotada e botas pretas. Quando o encarava, sentia uma solidão, uma sensação de vazio na alma dele e um cansaço como se carregasse o peso do mundo nas costas.

Quanto ao outro homem, era ainda mais alto, pois a cabeça dela chegava só até os ombros dele. Usava calça jeans, camisa verde claro, jaqueta cinza e botas. Ele também era branco, o rosto anguloso, o nariz fino e a boca grande. Tinha o cabelo castanho médio e liso na altura do pescoço e partido ao meio. Os olhos também eram verdes e deixavam transparecer uma necessidade de ser reconhecido, de ser igual às outras pessoas e, ao mesmo tempo, certo sentimento de culpa, como se os problemas da humanidade fossem causados por ele.

Pelo menos era assim que Victoria se lembrava deles nos últimos encontros. Era tão estranho! Nunca havia visto aqueles homens na vida e, no entanto, sonhava com eles algumas vezes. O mais estranho é que os via desde quando era apenas uma criança e, pelo que se lembrava quase um bebê. Curioso era o fato de eles serem crianças quando os vira pela primeira vez e cresciam tal como ela sempre que tornava a encontrá-los. Que mistério! Mesmo assim, procurava achar uma explicação plausível para aquilo: provavelmente eram produto de sua mente. Isso! Eles deveriam ser talvez um tipo de amigos imaginários que criara para ajudá-la a superar todos os traumas vividos. Ora, por que não seria isso? Muitas pessoas criavam amigos imaginários, o seu caso deveria ser esse.

Victoria vira de tudo na sua profissão de caçadora: metamorfos, wendigos, vampiros, lobisomens, bichos papões e, principalmente, a raça que mais odiava: demônios. Ela acreditava em Deus e, apesar de tudo, buscava forças na fé que tinha. No entanto, recusava-se a acreditar que havia algo de significativo nos sonhos com aqueles homens. Ela não poderia crer que eles realmente existissem. Para quê queria que fossem reais? E se fossem, isso significaria que deveria encontrá-los? E encontrá-los implicaria num envolvimento com algum deles? Não! Nunca! Ela jamais entregaria seu coração a um homem novamente! Jamais voltaria a criar qualquer tipo de laço com alguém.

Bastava seu tio, o único laço que lhe restava, e ela já temia bastante o dia em que partisse. Rezava que demorasse pelo menos uns trinta anos para isso. Havia Matt também, mas não contava muito. Ela o considerava mais como um colega, um relacionamento profissional e preferia manter certa distância; assim, sofreria menos por uma possível perda.

Todavia, ela não podia negar que uma parte de si desejava que aqueles dois fossem reais. Nunca falara deles para ninguém, nem mesmo para Bobby. Era algo só seu, o mais íntimo de seus segredos. Fossem produto de sua imaginação ou não, o fato era que tinha uma relação tão verdadeira com eles mais palpável do que qualquer outra que tivera. O engraçado era que nem ela e muito menos eles se falavam nos sonhos. Era uma comunicação pela mente, era como se soubessem das dores mútuas sem precisar relatá-las. Sim, porque ela sentia que esses seres oníricos também padeciam sofrimentos como ela e compartilhavam das mesmas angústias, como se existissem, como se tivessem uma vida própria no mundo real. Ela ria. Que loucura!

Nomeou-os para si como o Loirão e o Gigante. Nunca apareciam juntos: ora ela sonhava com um, ora sonhava com o outro, parecia até uma combinação como se não quisessem partilhá-la num mesmo encontro.

Victoria se lembrava de cada sonho que tivera com eles, até mesmo de quando era pouco mais do que um bebê. Primeiro, vinha o loiro e depois, o moreno claro. Ou vice-versa, não importava a ordem; ela sabia que se encontrasse com um, logo encontraria com o outro. Fechou os olhos para afastar os últimos resquícios vagos do seu pesadelo e passou a visualizar todos os sonhos que tivera desde o começo com seus homens.

**When she was just a girl**

Quando ela era apenas uma garota

**She expected the world**

Ela esperava o mundo

_Caminhava sozinha com passos vacilantes sem a ajuda da mãe. Não tinha ainda uma definição clara do mundo, só sentia as coisas ao seu redor. Hum, aquele lugar era muito reconfortante: uma luz forte no alto, um calor que envolvia seu pequenino corpo de apenas dois anos; um delicioso perfume vindo daqueles milhares de coisinhas coloridas e sedosas que a cercavam. Ela caminhava sem rumo._

_Onde estava mamãe? E o papai? Cadê seu irmãozinho mais alto do que ela que sempre lhe dava a mãozinha para brincarem juntos? Victoria começou a ficar com medo. Não gostava de ficar sozinha. Parou de andar e buscou-os com o olhar. Ninguém à vista. Ia começar a chorar quando ouviu que alguém antes dela já o fazia. Eram choros altos e incontidos._

_A menina ficou curiosa e resolveu seguir o som daquele pranto. Correu bastante por um caminho aberto no meio de flores até avistar um gramado. Nele, viu um garotinho bastante cabeludo e loiro sentado no que parecia um pequeno quadrado feito de madeira cheio de areia, próprio para crianças brincarem. O menino estava com os braços envoltos nas perninhas juntas e chorava com a cabeça escondida entre os joelhos. Vestia uma blusa preta, short verde escuro e tênis branco._

_Victoria se aproximou devagar. Não sabia bem o motivo, mas seu coraçãozinho se encheu de ternura por aquele ser o qual não conhecia. A menina entrou no quadrado, postou-se à direita do loirinho e passou sua pequena mão no alto da cabeça dele. Qual não foi o susto da criança! Levantou-se de um pulo e surpreendeu-se em ver a garotinha._

_Victoria pôde contemplar melhor as feições do menino: seu rostinho bem claro, o cabelo grande que caía em franja sobre a testa e os olhinhos verdes e lacrimejantes. Era mais velho e maior do que ela, talvez da mesma idade que seu irmão._

_O garoto, a princípio, ficou confuso com a presença da menina e parecia até zangado com sua intromissão em lhe ver chorando. Todavia, Vic lhe sorriu e estendeu a mão para ele. O loirinho hesitou por um momento, porém, enlaçou sua mão na dela e, com a outra enxugou as lágrimas do rosto. Depois, sorriu para sua nova amiguinha. Então, Vic o abraçou com carinho. Logo o menino enlaçou seus braços nos ombros dela. Era como se já fossem companheiros por toda uma vida, embora mal tivessem começado a viver. Depois, ele a convidou para brincarem na areia._

**But it flew away from her reach**

Mas ele voou fora de seu alcance

**So she ran away in her sleep**

Então ela fugiu em seu sono

_Victoria estava de volta àquele misterioso campo rodeado de coisas minúsculas e coloridas e com aquela luz forte acima dela. Dessa vez, porém, ela não estava com medo. Reconhecia o lugar. Fora ali que encontrara seu amiguinho loiro. Não tinha ainda noção de tempo, porém, tinha a vaga sensação de que não passara muito desde que encontrara o menino. Correu feliz com suas pequeninas pernas procurando por ele, entretanto, não conseguiu achá-lo._

_Finalmente, ouviu barulho de choro, no entanto, parecia diferente do loirinho, era mais como... choro de bebê. Outra vez, deixou-se guiar pelo ruído até chegar ao mesmo caminho aberto que dantes conhecera o garoto loiro; só que dessa vez, avistou o que parecia um berço. Aproximou-se do móvel e por entre as frestas viu um bebê. Ela subiu no berço com cuidado para ver o neném com mais detalhes. Conseguiu colocar a cabecinha acima da grade de proteção e contemplou um menininho branco, a cara redonda e os olhinhos ainda azuis bem arregalados; tinha já bastante cabelo. Usava um macaquinho verde claro._

_Era um bebê lindo! O mais lindo que Vic já vira entre todos que encontrava no parquinho no qual sua mãe costumava levá-la para brincar. O nenê parou de chorar assim que percebeu Victoria. Parecia vê-la embora provavelmente não tão bem quanto ela o via. A criança sorriu, Vic também. Ela esticou parte do corpo para dentro do berço e pegou na mão do pequenino. Ele parou de se agitar e ficou quietinho só olhando para ela._

**And dreamed of para-para-paradise**

E sonhava com o para-para-paraíso

**Para-para-paradise**

Para-para-paraíso

_Já tinha quatro anos e meio e sua compreensão do mundo aumentara. Por isso, assim que voltara ao mesmo campo, já sabia que aquela luz forte provinha do sol no alto. As pequeninas coisas multicoloridas e perfumadas eram flores. Ela reconhecia o lugar mesmo passado um bom tempo. Fora lá que conhecera aquele menino mais velho do que ela e, depois, o lindo bebê. Quem ela veria agora? Saiu correndo pelo vasto campo até encontrar o caminho aberto. Avistou uma trave com dois balanços no mesmo gramado. Num dos balanços estava um menino de bermuda verde e blusa preta. Loiro. Será que...? Sim! Era o menino loiro que vira há dois anos. Ele estava maior e mais mudado, porém, ela sabia que era ele. Só não sabia como podia reconhecê-lo se o vira apenas uma vez e era tão pequena._

_Aproximou-se correndo dele. O garoto parecia aborrecido com alguma coisa, pois estava com a cabeça baixa, contudo, assim que viu a menina, levantou-se do balanço e também correu até ela. Parecia tê-la reconhecido também. Os dois se abraçaram fortemente com bastante carinho como dois grandes amigos que não se viam há muito tempo. Em seguida, distanciaram-se um pouco para se contemplar. Realmente o garoto mudara. Já não tinha franja e estava mais alto do que antes. E mais lindo também. A pequena Vic corara por algo que ainda não sabia definir, principalmente, quando o menino lhe abriu um largo sorriso. Abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. Ele pegou sua mão direita e conduziu-a até o balanço; logo os dois começaram a brincar e a rir cheios de contentamento, esquecidos da vida complicada dos adultos._

**Para-para-paradise**

Para-para-paraíso

**Every time she closed her eyes**

Toda vez que ela fechava seus olhos

_Passou-se um tempo curto e ela se encontrava no mesmo campo. Estava ansiosa. Queria ver seu amiguinho loiro novamente. A esse pensamento, corou. Correu para o mesmo local. Entretanto, para sua decepção, não viu o loirinho, mas outro menino de cabelo castanho e de franja; vestia um short azul e uma blusa verde claro; brincava sentado com um jogo de montar no gramado. Curiosa, aproximou-se. O menino sentiu sua presença e olhou para ela. Aqueles olhos... Eram os olhos do seu bebê! Haviam mudado para um tom verde, mas sem sombra de dúvida eram os mesmos. Aquele menino era o bebê que vira pela primeira vez no berço!_

_O garoto, que antes estava com o semblante fechado, abriu um lindo sorriso ao ver a menininha maior do que ele em idade e altura. Também parecia saber quem ela era. Ele largou as peças de montar e levantou-se com os braços abertos e estendidos pedindo um abraço. Como ela poderia resistir? Chegou até ele e abraçou-o. Era bem mais alta do que ele e mais velha, porém, não se importava. Sentou-se com ele no gramado e os dois se puseram a brincar com o jogo de montar._

**Ooohh**

_Estava com sete anos e meio. Pensou que encontraria primeiro seu amiguinho loiro, porém, avistou o menino de cabelo castanho. Ficou contente da mesma forma: sentia uma afeição tão forte por ele quanto pelo outro. A criança estava sentada num banco e parecia assustada com alguma coisa; o modo como se encolhia e o tremor do corpo evidenciavam essa impressão. Vic se aproximou. Ao vê-la, o menino se levantou, correu em sua direção e abraçou-a. O garotinho havia crescido bastante, mas ainda era menor do que ela._

_Ao sentir o corpinho trêmulo junto ao seu, a garota abraçou-o mais firmemente tentando passar segurança; pareceu funcionar, pois que o menino parou de tremer. Em seguida, ergueu o rosto para ela e sorriu. Vic devolveu o sorriso. Gostava de estar com aquele baixinho. Bem, a partir daquele dia o chamaria de __**Baixinho**_.

**When she was just a girl**

Quando ela era apenas uma garota

**She expected the world**

Ela esperava o mundo

_Ela sabia que encontraria o menino loiro dessa vez já que encontrara o outro primeiro. Não se enganou. Lá estava ele com bermuda jeans, blusa preta e jaqueta verde. Encontrava-se no mesmo banco em que ela estivera antes com o outro garotinho. Parecia muito aborrecido, tanto que ao vê-la não se animou a correr ao seu encontro. Victoria se sentou ao seu lado. Pôs sua mão direita sobre a esquerda dele. Ele a encarou e ela viu como estava maior e mais bonito. Pôde perceber também dois sentimentos presentes no olhar do garoto: fracasso e tristeza. Ela sentiu que era por causa de alguma pessoa mais velha. Adultos! São complicados e não entendem os sentimentos de uma criança!_

_Victoria encostou sua cabeça no ombro do menino e ele passou o braço em volta da cintura dela. _

**But it flew away from her reach**

Mas ele vôou fora de seu alcance

**And the bullets catch in her teeth**

E as balas ficaram presas em seus dentes

_Victoria era quem sempre chegava e encontrava um dos garotos. Era ela quem os via aborrecidos, tristes ou até com medo. Era ela quem os consolava de seus problemas. Mas não dessa vez. Não sabia como, porém, já se encontrava sentada no banco ao fim do caminho. Chorava incessantemente com o rosto escondido por entre as mãos. Doía bem fundo muito mais do qualquer machucado que sofrera. Era culpada com certeza pelo que acontecera embora lhe negassem tal fato._

_De repente, sentiu mãos macias alisarem seu cabelo. Levantou os olhos e viu seu amigo loiro. Como crescera! E como ficara um lindo rapazote! Devia ter uns doze ou treze anos pelo que ela podia deduzir. Tinha algumas espinhas no rosto, contudo, nada que pudesse deformar o rosto. Um belo rosto que já fazia muitas outras meninas suspirarem. Foi um pensamento intuitivo que a menina teve, fê-la parar de chorar por uns instantes e fechar a cara. Uma coisinha bem lá no fundo lhe incomodava._

_O adolescente a olhou por um momento sem entender; depois, um raio de compreensão pareceu faiscar em seu olhar. Não pôde deixar de rir. A garota não achou graça nenhuma e virou para o outro lado do banco dando as costas para o jovem. Tornou a chorar. O garoto parou de rir, saltou para o lado onde ela se virara e levantou o rosto dela com uma das mãos para que o encarasse. Seu semblante estava sério e em seus olhos havia um pedido mudo de desculpas. Parecia entender a dor dela como se tivesse passado por uma situação semelhante. Victoria se esqueceu do breve desentendimento, levantou-se e atirou os braços em torno do pescoço dele tentando alcançar sua altura. Tudo o que mais precisava naquele momento era estar com seu __**Loirão**__,__como passara a se referir a ele.__O jovenzinho se abaixou um pouco para ficar na mesma altura que ela._

**Life goes on**

A vida continua,

**It gets so heavy**

Ela fica tão pesada

**The wheel breaks the butterfly**

O Ciclo da Borboleta se Rompe

**Every tear, a waterfall**

Cada lágrima, uma cachoeira

_Iria embora com outras pessoas. Pessoas que ela já amava e que também a amavam. Porém, deixaria seu refúgio, o único lugar que conhecia como lar. Iria a uma terra estranha, outra gente, outro povo. Lá não havia Disneylândia, nem Hollywood, nem Macaulay Culkin. Como poderia ser feliz num lugar assim? Não queria ir para lá._

_Estava tão distraída sentada no banco olhando para um ponto qualquer que nem notou a aproximação do Baixinho. Ele se sentou ao seu lado. Olharam-se. Percebeu que ela derramava lágrimas e também começou a derramar as suas como se tivesse adivinhado que Vic iria para longe, como se a distância entre eles fosse ficar maior. Colocou o braço em torno dos ombros dela e os dois juntaram as cabeças._

**In the night, the stormy night**

Na noite, a noite turbulenta

**She'll close her eyes**

Ela fechará seus olhos

**In the night**

Na noite

**The stormy night**

Na noite tempestuosa

**Away she'd fly**

Para longe ela voaria

_Chorava mais uma vez naquele belo lugar. Seria sempre assim dali em diante? Mais pessoas que partiam? Só lhe restava agora... Não suportaria se ele também se fosse. Seria tudo o que ele quisesse que ela fosse desde que nunca a deixasse. Esqueceria até seus dois amigos de sonhos se preciso fosse. Afinal, eram só amigos imaginários, não? Há muito ela se convencera disso, embora algo bem em seu íntimo lhe negasse._

_Não demorou em chegar um dos seus companheiros, o Baixinho. Era já um adolescente com seu cabelo castanho e a habitual franja. Vestia bermuda jeans, camisa verde claro e uma jaqueta azul. Estava ficando cada vez mais bonito, quase tanto quanto o loiro, ainda que continuasse menor do que ela. Como de costume, sorriu ao vê-la por um momento e logo seu rosto assumiu um ar de preocupação ao vê-la chorando pela segunda vez. Sentou-se ao seu lado e pretendia passar o dorso da mão para enxugar as lágrimas do rosto dela, contudo, a mocinha o deteve. Não deixou que se aproximasse. Ele entendeu: era uma despedida e ela não pretendia mais vê-lo._

_O adolescente nada fez, entretanto, ela percebeu um traço de dor e mágoa em seu olhar. Vic também ficou consternada, mas era melhor assim. Não se deve viver uma vida de sonhos, eles acabam logo e aqueles sempre terminavam deixando certo vazio em seu coração, embora que, ao mesmo tempo lhe consolassem._

_O jovenzinho se levantou com ar resignado e foi-se sem olhar para trás. Victoria ficou o observando se afastar._

**And dreams of para-para-paradise**

E sonhos com o para-para-paraíso

**Para-para-paradise**

Para-para-paraíso

_Pensou que nunca mais voltaria ali. Já fazia uns três anos que não os via. Ou melhor, não via o Baixinho. O Loirão, não o via há oito anos. Achara muito estranho ele não ter aparecido logo após ter se despedido do outro garoto. Queria ter dito adeus a ele também, entretanto, tal despedida nunca ocorreu. O intervalo de tempo em que encontrava com um e depois com o outro não excedia mais do que uma semana. Só depois que sonhava com ambos era que se passava um bom par de anos._

_Havia implorado aos céus que voltasse a ter sonhos com eles mesmo que os dois não fossem reais. Precisava deles mais do que nunca. Não tinha mais forças para seguir em frente. Tudo o que lhe restava fora tirado. Era amaldiçoada! Era a única explicação plausível! Não percebeu o grito de dor e o choro descontrolado que soltara até se ver caída no gramado. Braços fortes a ampararam e levantaram-na. Victoria sentiu um corpo másculo junto ao seu e um calor a envolverem. Ficou assim um bom tempo soluçando até se acalmar._

_Finalmente, alguém ergueu seu rosto banhado em lágrimas. Era o Loirão. Ele estava tão lindo e tão...sexy! Que homem másculo se tornara! Vic quase riu. Como podia pensar algo assim numa hora daquelas? No entanto, não podia evitar. O moço parecia hipnotizado ao vê-la. Vic estremeceu com tudo que percebera naquele olhar: fascinação, saudade e desejo. Por um instante, teve a impressão de ver algo mais naquele olhar, uma espécie de aborrecimento ou zanga, todavia, logo se desvaneceu e assumiu um sentimento de solidariedade. O Loirão a apertou novamente em seus braços e lá ela ficou._

**Para-para-paradise**

Para-para-paraíso

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh**

_Transcorreram-se quatro anos e meio. Vic estava bem. Há muito que não se sentia assim. Ela não queria, entretanto, resolvera mais uma vez se dar uma chance de ser feliz com alguém. Pensou que nunca ocorreria, mas aconteceu e ela não resistiu. Esperava que a vida não fosse cruel com ela novamente. E que seu amado lhe perdoasse, porém, não podia mandar embora outra vez os homens de seus sonhos. Faziam parte dela e isso era irremediável._

_Estava no campo de flores. Andou pelo habitual caminho e no fim dele viu de costas o... Baixinho. Mas espere! Como crescera! Estava bem mais alto do que se lembrava. Ao se aproximar dele, Vic se espantou com sua altura. Ele estava maior do que ela, até mais do que o Loirão. O coração da mulher bateu descompassado._

_Finalmente, o homem se virou e Victoria ficou mais abalada ainda ao contemplar a beleza que ele alcançara. O rosto marcante emoldurado pelo mesmo cabelo cacheado nas pontas e pela franja. O corpo totalmente másculo! Um deus grego! Não saberia dizer quem era mais bonito: se ele ou o Loirão._

_Não poderia mais chamá-lo de Baixinho. Dali pra frente ele seria o Gigante. Teria rido se não fosse grande a tristeza presente no olhar do moço. Ele pareceu ficar abalado por alguns instantes ao vê-la, no entanto, não fez menção de se aproximar. Seu rosto estava taciturno e sombrio. Havia uma mágoa ali também. Mesmo assim, Vic percebeu uma sensação de perda. Ele perdera alguém, um amor. Quem seria sua rival? Afastou imediatamente tal pensamento. Não tinha o direito de lhe cobrar nada. E depois, sabia a dor de perder um grande amor. E ela não desejava passar por isso de novo, não com quem estava._

_Apesar da hostilidade na expressão do rapaz, ela se aproximou e abraçou-o com força sentindo o corpo imenso dele e o calor que vinha. Ele também não resistiu àquele conforto e envolveu-a. A moça sentiu lágrimas molharem sua roupa, mas não se importou e apertou-o mais forte._

**She'd dream of para-para-paradise**

Ela sonharia com o para-para-paraíso

**Para-para-paradise**

Para-para-paraíso

**Para-para-paradise**

Para-para-paraíso

_Não chorava mais. Já se acostumara com a dor de perder alguém. Fora uma tola! Como pôde acreditar que dessa vez seria diferente? De qualquer jeito, já buscava alívio nos braços acolhedores de seu Loirão. Estavam sentados de frente um para o outro com as pernas abertas de cada lado do banco, as testas encostadas e os braços entrelaçados._

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh**

_Encontrara o Loirão novamente, só que agora era ele quem estava inconsolável. E, dessa vez, não havia transcorrido muito tempo desde o último reencontro, apenas alguns meses. A cabeça dele estava deitada em seu colo. Vic sentiu que ele sofrera uma grande perda e que se culpava por isso. Parecia até que não se sentia no direito de estar ali vivendo aquele momento com ela._

**La-la-la-la-la**

_Estavam de pé de frente um para o outro e bem próximos. O Gigante apenas a olhava com ar de tristeza. Ela sentiu que ele estava se recuperando de uma perda recente e agora lidava com outra: a de uma mulher. Novamente, sentiu o ciúme fervilhar dentro de si, porém, controlou-se e envolveu o rosto dele em suas mãos. Ele abaixou a cabeça até encostar-se à dela._

**Still lying underneath the stormy skies**

E assim por debaixo dos céus tempestuosos

_Ele queria muito beijá-la, ela sentiu. Precisava de algum tipo de alento, algum conforto, de tirar forças de algo para suportar a dura prova que enfrentaria. A pessoa mais importante de sua vida o deixaria e nunca mais voltaria. O Gigante estava arrasado por esta perda inevitável, Vic o sentia. Não sabia bem como explicar, todavia, Victoria sentiu que aquela perda também dizia respeito a si. O coração se apertou intensamente. Por isso, não hesitou em atender o apelo do seu Gigante mesmo que aquilo fosse apenas um sonho e ao acordar não houvesse gosto algum dos lábios dele. Foi apenas um beijo casto, um leve roçar de lábios, mas trouxe a ambos uma sensação de unidade como nunca haviam sentido antes._

**She said oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

Ela dizia: ''oh, ohohohoh

**I know the sun's set to rise**

Eu sei que o sol deve se pôr para levantar"

_Ela chorava por ele e junto com ele. Suas lágrimas se misturavam. Seu Loirão havia feito algo de muito grave e teria que partir por causa disso; sentia o medo dele. Nunca mais o veria. A esse pensamento, agarrou-se mais ainda ao moço. Não! Não o deixaria partir como os outros. Não importava se não fosse real, Vic não podia viver sem ele porque... o amava. Loucura! Entretanto, era algo que já sabia há um bom tempo. Amava-o. Pôde vislumbrar no olhar dele que o sentimento era recíproco. Antes que ele o pedisse, já estava colando seus lábios aos dele. Estranho! O contato era diferente do Gigante, entretanto, a sensação de unidade era a mesma. Afastou o outro do pensamento na mesma hora. Aquele era seu momento com o Loirão, provavelmente o último e só se focaria nele._

**And so lying underneath those stormy skies**

E então debaixo daqueles céus tempestuosos

_O Gigante havia destruído o banco de madeira. Jogara-o de um lado para o outro até quebrá-lo. Parecia revoltado com tudo e todos e até mesmo com ela. Victoria viu a amargura e o ódio em seu semblante. Havia perdido quem mais amava. E a culpava por... não existir? Mas como assim? Ele quem era um simples sonho o qual ela chegava a acreditar que também sofria no mundo real. De repente, já estava sendo apertada nos braços dele. Chorava como uma criança, pegou no rosto dela com ferocidade e contemplou-a. Pedia-lhe perdão com o olhar. E também pedia perdão por outra coisa que faria, algo reprovável, mas por uma boa causa e para vingar sua grande perda. Vic pensou em aconselhá-lo a evitar tal atitude, porém, sentiu seus lábios junto aos dele. De novo aquela sensação de unidade e percebeu que também amava aquele homem._

**She'd say oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh**

Ela diria oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh

**I know the sun must set to rise**

Eu sei que o sol deve se pôr para levantar

_Uma imensa alegria tomou conta dela, além de um grande alívio. Os dois correram um para o outro imediatamente assim que se viram. O abraço foi forte e mágico. Ele a levantou e a rodopiou transbordando de felicidade. Vic chorava de emoção. O moço a colocou no chão e enxugou suas lágrimas. Seu Loirão estava de volta! De repente, o olhar emocionado dele se nublou por alguns instantes e fê-lo desviar o rosto, evitando encará-la. Havia um sentimento de culpa muito forte dentro de si. Não se achava digno dela. Todavia, ela o obrigou a fitá-la. Não havia recriminação no olhar dela e ele pareceu relaxar. Puxou-a gentilmente para si e beijou-a com delicadeza._

**This could be para-para-paradise**

Isto poderia ser o para-para-paraíso

**Para-para-paradise**

Para-para-paraíso

**Para-para-paradise**

Para-para-paraíso

Tão embalada estava naquelas lembranças oníricas que nem percebeu que tinha adormecido. Não estava mais recordando e sim sonhando.

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh**

_O sol brilhava forte e havia milhares de flores ao redor, entretanto, o cenário era um pouco diferente; estava no alto de uma colina. À sua frente, estendia-se um caminho que dava passagem entre duas muralhas de flores, uma de cada lado. Vic estranhou: por que estava em outro ponto daquele lugar? Onde estava aquele outro caminho que sempre percorria até o final e encontrava um dos seus homens? Embora intrigada, começou a trilhar aquele trajeto. Andou muito como nunca o fizera antes em sonho._

_Finalmente, avistou o que parecia outra muralha de flores que encerrava aquela trilha. À medida que se aproximava, percebia mais nitidamente que chegava num cruzamento; aquele caminho se abria em outros dois: um à direita e outro à esquerda. O que aquilo significava?_

_Victoria parou no meio do cruzamento dos dois caminhos. Olhou para os dois lados: à direita, vinha o Loirão, e à esquerda, o Gigante. Ainda estavam longe, porém, ambos a viram também. Vic olhava ora para um, ora para outro com um crescente terror. Estava abismada! Aquilo era simplesmente inadmissível! Os dois... juntos! Não poderiam aparecer ali! Eles nunca apareciam juntos nos sonhos dela. Por que desta vez aquilo acontecia? Olhou para a muralha à sua frente, pois não tinha mais coragem de encará-los. Um medo tomou conta da moça, uma espécie de aflição que lhe fez ter a sensação de algo que já havia ocorrido antes e que ela não queria que acontecesse novamente._

_Quanto aos dois homens, a princípio, não se deram conta da presença um do outro por estarem à distância; apenas olhavam para Vic sem prestar atenção a mais nada. No entanto, quando chegaram próximos a ela de lados opostos, ambos se perceberam e se encararam. Os homens estavam espantados pela presença um do outro como se nenhum deles devesse estar ali, como se o outro fosse um intruso e..., estranho, como se já se conhecessem._

**This could be para-para-paradise**

Isto poderia ser o para-para-paraíso

**Para-para-paradise**

Para-para-paraíso

**This could be para-para-paradise**

Isto poderia ser o para-para-paraíso

Victoria acordou sobressaltada. Dessa vez, não gritou. No entanto, aquele sonho fora tão perturbador como seu pesadelo constante. Qual o significado daquela imagem onírica e de encontrar aqueles dois de uma só vez? Uma sensação ruim, um pressentimento de dias negros e, ao mesmo tempo, uma esperança e uma onda de felicidade a envolveram. Eram sentimentos tão fortes e contraditórios que não pôde suportar e debulhou-se em lágrimas. Meu deus, o que estava acontecendo? Ou melhor, o que iria acontecer? Não queria saber a resposta.

**Whoa-oh-oh oh-oooh oh-oh-oh**

- 0 –

Em North Platte, estado de Nebrasca, a quilômetros dali, num quarto de motel, os irmãos Winchesters dormiam em camas separadas. De repente, acordaram ao mesmo tempo com sobressalto. Haviam sonhado a mesma coisa. Haviam sonhado com Victoria.

- 0 –

**Nota ¹ - Quinta Temporada, Episódio 1 – Simpatia pelo Diabo**

Isso aí, pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado! Só três observações:

1) O título do capítulo foi tirado do nome de uma peça de teatro _A vida é sonho_, de Calderón de la Barca. Aliás, a maioria dos capítulos vão fazer referência a nomes de peças, filmes ou livros, seja por associação de idéias ou paródia. A série tem muito disso e pretendo explorar essa particularidade.

2) Por enquanto, a fic está classificada na categoria T, mas quando entrar as cenas mais picantes vou ter que classificar para M. Isso porque na Ffnet normalmente só aparecem as fics entre as categoria se vc não selecionar. Mas eu aviso quando mudar a classificação.

3) Como eu disse, este e os dois próximos capítulos vão tratar mais de mostrar os sentimentos e os pensamentos dos personagens. A ação começa mesmo a partir do fim do quarto capítulo. E serão muitas aventuras de tirar o fôlego!

Por favor, façam essa autora feliz: mandem comentários. É muito importante a opinião de vcs.


	3. O homem do futuro

Oi, gente! Como vão? Só para constar, publiquei esta história também no Nyah e estou tentando publucar no Anime. Este capítulo contém spoilers do Episódio 4, da Quinta Temporada, _O Fim_. Boa leitura!

-0-

Anteriormente:

- Bom, tio, já que não consegui te convencer nem de sair daqui e nem de morar com você, posso pelo menos passar alguns dias pra matar saudades dos velhos tempos?

- Tá, claro que pode. Mas preste atenção: não tente me enganar – apontou o dedo para ela com expressão séria – Vai ficar aqui no máximo uma semana e depois pode tratar de cair na estrada.

(...)

- Já teve sua diversão, agora mande-me de volta, desgraça! – Dean estava furioso.

- Você voltará, no tempo certo. Queremos que você fique um pouco no banho Maria – respondeu Zacarias calmamente

- Banho Maria?

- Três dias, Dean, para ver aonde esse curso de ação leva você.

(...)

Em North Platte, estado de Nebrasca, a quilômetros dali, num quarto de motel, os irmãos Winchesters dormiam em camas separadas. De repente, acordaram ao mesmo tempo com sobressalto. Haviam sonhado a mesma coisa. Haviam sonhado com Victoria.

**Capítulo 2**

**O homem do futuro**

- Vou dar uma volta por aí. – anunciou Dean pegando as chaves do carro sob a cômoda

- Mas... ah... não combinamos de sair cedo pra chegar logo na casa do Bobby? – indagou Sam sentado numa mesa com seu laptop enquanto pesquisava algum indício que os pudesse levar a Lúcifer.

- A gente vai, mas eu preciso... tenho mesmo que sair... Volto logo – não conseguia olhar para Sam

- OK – Sam não protestou e desviou o olhar. Também parecia meio incomodado em encarar o irmão. Este saiu e deixou-o sozinho no quarto do motel.

- 0 –

Estava sentado ao volante de seu Impala diante de um parque. Eram mais ou menos umas nove horas. O lugar não tinha muito movimento, apenas um transeunte ou um veículo passava por ali de vez em quando.

Precisava mesmo respirar ar puro para colocar as ideias no lugar. As últimas quarenta e oito horas haviam sido muito confusas. Sua cabeça estava tão embaralhada por tantas coisas que se não parasse para refletir, sentia que explodiria.

Seu pensamento se concentrou naquela viagem para o ano 2014 pela qual tinha sido enviado por Zacarias e ver as consequências de seu suposto ato de se negar a deixar o arcanjo Miguel possuir seu corpo.

As imagens lhe voltaram à mente como se as tivesse revivendo novamente: desde o momento em que contemplara a cidade de Kansas num total abandono e caos até o momento em que confrontara Lúcifer no corpo de seu irmão. Aquilo ainda o perturbava.

Entretanto, o que mais o inquietava de toda aquela experiência surreal não fora a dizimação da humanidade pelo alastramento do vírus Croatoan, nem mesmo o fato de saber como Sam ficaria se fosse possuído por Satanás e tampouco o homem frio e insensível que ele, Dean, se tornaria. Ah, e é claro, o mero detalhe de Castiel se tornar um simples humano beberrão e devasso. Não. Naquele momento aquelas descobertas não mais o perturbavam, mas sim outra inimaginável. _Aquela mulher_. Victoria Collins.

Sim. Victoria Collins, a Indomável. A mulher que nenhum homem conseguia conquistar e nem mesmo levar para cama.

Dean ouvira histórias sobre ela, poucas coisas, mas o suficiente para ter uma ideia de quem era. Sobre a vida pessoal da mulher, quase nada se sabia: apenas que era filha de uma lenda, o ex-caçador Jack Collins, que sem explicação abandonara aquela vida de perigos para se juntar a uma mulher de cuja procedência ninguém sabia. Durante muito tempo, não se soube do paradeiro do homem nem se estava vivo ou morto até o aparecimento de sua filha. Em poucas palavras, um dia, declarou pra quem quisesse ouvir que o pai estava morto sem maiores detalhes.

Victoria nunca falava sobre si ou a família, aliás, não era de muita conversa pelo que diziam. Era famosa por ser uma caçadora tão eficiente quanto fora o pai e também, diziam, por quebrar narizes dos outros caçadores simplesmente se algum deles lhe dirigisse alguma cantada ou um elogio. Alguns comentavam que devia ser lésbica e outros até sugeriam que era virgem, pois a mulher parecia ter antipatia e hostilidade de qualquer homem que tentasse se aproximar.

Contudo, todos eram unânimes em afirmar que era a caçadora mais linda e sensual que conheciam. Não havia quem não ficasse fascinado com sua beleza. E por causa disso, também se espalhavam histórias de que sua mãe devia ser uma bruxa que lhe ensinara como fascinar os homens e de que a própria encantara Jack Collins a ponto de ele ter abandonado a caça aos entes sobrenaturais.

Esses eram os relatos que chegavam aos ouvidos de Dean. Normalmente, ele ficaria muito interessado em conhecer tal lenda, tal mulher. Ela parecia um desafio à sua masculinidade. Preferia mulheres descomplicadas, todavia, também gostava de uma dificuldade, um mistério.

Entretanto, por uma razão inexplicável, o Winchester sentia um medo irracional desta mulher desde que ouvira comentários sobre sua pessoa. Era uma angústia, uma inquietação que tomava conta dele à simples menção do nome dela. Procurava até desconversar sempre que alguém começava a falar da moça.

Ele não entendia porque reacionava assim. Se alguém soubesse desse seu medo, principalmente seu irmão, era capaz de vir zombarias do tipo "o grande terror das mulheres tinha terror da Indomável". Porém, agora sabia o motivo: eram seus instintos que o alertavam do perigo que a tal mulher representava para ele, ou melhor, representaria. Ela era a sua perdição, ou pelo menos a do seu Eu futuro. Isso ficara claro nas revelações que tivera em sua viagem no tempo.

**Estava no Acampamento Chitaqua em agosto do ano de 2014. Já havia se entendido com seu Eu futuro e o convencido de que era ele mesmo cinco anos antes. Haviam acabado de conversar com um pequeno grupo de caçadores, dentre eles, Castiel e também Risa, um caso do Winchester. Partiriam dali a pouco à meia-noite num ataque contra Lúcifer. Souberam do seu paradeiro através um demônio torturado pelo Dean futuro.**

**Os dois Deans estavam sozinhos e conversavam entre si. O Dean de 2009 estava abismado porque seu Eu lhe revelara que Sam dissera "sim" a Satanás e não era mais o mesmo.**

**- Por que ele faria isso? – perguntou Dean**

**- Quisera eu saber – respondeu seu Eu – Mas agora não temos escolha. Está nele e não vai sair. E temos que matá-lo, Dean.**

**O loiro permaneceu calado. Seu olhar era de desolação.**

**- E você precisa ver – continuou o outro – Ver tudo, ver como é ruim... para poder fazer diferente.**

**- Como assim?**

**- Zacarias vai te levar de volta, né? Para 2009?**

**- Vai.**

**- Quando voltar para casa, diga "sim". Ouviu? Diga "sim" para Miguel – foi incisivo**

**- Isso é loucura! Se eu deixar, Miguel lutará com o diabo. A batalha matará meio planeta.**

**- Olhe ao seu redor! – gritou com aflição – É melhor do que planeta nenhum, que é o que temos! Eu diria "sim" na hora, se pudesse.**

**- Por que não disse? – perguntou com desconfiança**

**- Eu tentei! Gritei "sim" até eu ficar sem ar! Os anjos não estão ouvindo! Eles fugiram, desistiram! Eu não posso mais, mas você pode.**

**- Deve haver outro jeito – balançou a cabeça**

**- Assim eu pensava. Eu era arrogante. Nunca pensei que eu ia perder. Mas estava errado. Estava errado – lamentava – Eu te imploro. Diga "sim".**

**Dean estava reticente com aquele pedido do seu Eu futuro. Sua postura era de resistência, contudo, surpreendeu-se com as palavras seguintes do outro e com uma expressão de grande dor que se revelou naquele olhar frio:**

**- Eu te imploro, Dean! Volte e diga "sim"! Salve a todos! E... salve ela! Não a deixe morrer! Não a deixe morrer! – gritou e bateu as duas mãos na mesa entre eles em que estavam apoiados seus braços**

**- O quê? – piscou várias vezes tentando entender o que acabara de ouvir.**

**- Nada – o outro fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça como se estivesse arrependido de ter falado algo proibido – Esqueça.**

**- Não, peraí... do que você está falando? – insistiu Dean – Ou melhor, de quem está falando? Você disse "Salve ela. Não a deixe morrer." Quem é...**

**- Ninguém! – vociferou o outro e levantou o rosto. Havia uma fúria em seu olhar mesclada com dor – Já disse pra esquecer! Não importa – sua expressão voltou a assumir um ar de neutralidade – De qualquer jeito, você não vai dizer mesmo.**

**Dean permaneceu em silêncio ainda bastante intrigado enquanto o outro prosseguia:**

**- Você não vai dizer porque eu não disse. Porque a gente não é assim, não é verdade? – encerrou num tom frio**

No Impala, Dean se recordava e analisava aquela conversa que travara consigo próprio em 2014.

No momento da conversa, ficara confuso e espantado com a atitude e palavras do seu Eu. Embora, este desconversasse, o loiro havia percebido que algo o havia destroçado por dentro para que se tornasse um homem frio. Alguém havia sido citado, mais precisamente uma mulher. Fosse quem fosse, parecia ser a causadora daquela grande dor que vira em seus próprios olhos futuros.

Agora sabia quem era: Victoria Collins. Mais uma vez aquele nome ressoava em sua mente lhe causando uma tremenda raiva.

Informações precisas lhe indicaram o que o Dean futuro tentara lhe ocultar. Informações vindas de ninguém menos que uma versão futura de um Castiel boêmio e desiludido da vida.

**Castiel e Dean estavam numa picape e viajavam em silêncio rumo ao lugar onde enfrentariam o diabo. Cass dirigia o veículo. Para a surpresa do Winchester, seu amigo tirou um frasco do bolso com uma mão, abriu-o e tomou algumas pílulas.**

**- Deixe-me ver – inquiriu o loiro **

**- Quer um pouco? - perguntou Castiel enquanto passava o frasco para seu companheiro**

**- Anfetaminas?**

**- É o antídoto perfeito para aquele absinto.**

**- Não me entenda mal, Cass, eu... – começou meio sem jeito – Estou feliz por ter largado mão de ser careta... mas e essa coisa aí de drogas, orgias e guru do amor?**

**Castiel não pôde deixar de rir ante aquela observação.**

**- Qual é a graça? – tornou Dean**

**- Dean, não sou mais anjo.**

**- Como é?**

**- Eu virei mortal.**

**- Como?**

**- Acho que teve a ver com a saída dos outros, mas quando eles foram embora, o meu poder, tipo... se drenou – sibilou – E agora, sabe, sou praticamente humano. Eu sou um inútil. Ano passado, quebrei o pé e fiquei de cama por dois meses.**

**- Nossa! – o outro exclamou com espanto – Então você é humano.**

**O ex-anjo assentiu.**

**- Bom, bem-vindo ao clube – tornou o Winchester com sarcasmo**

**- Obrigado. Se bem que eu era de um clube bem melhor. E agora não tenho poder, nem felicidade, nem esperança... – fez uma pausa como se meditasse no que iria dizer – Só culpa.**

**- Culpa? – estranhou o caçador**

**- É, culpa – olhou com firmeza para Dean como se estivesse decidido a lhe dizer algo de suma importância – Culpa por você ter se tornado o que vai ser daqui a cinco anos.**

**- Eu não entendo. Como assim? – estava intrigado**

**- Foram várias coisas que fizeram o outro Dean se tornar...esse homem. O apocalipse, o vírus Croatoan... e é claro a dor de saber que Sam se transformou em marionete de Lúcifer.**

**Cass fez uma pausa para organizar os pensamentos. Dean permanecia calado e atento a cada palavra do amigo.**

**- Mas o que o matou por dentro realmente foi... a morte dela.**

**- Dela? – indagou o homem apertando os olhos enquanto tentava entender. Novamente era citado alguém como "ela".**

**- Ele não te contou? – tornou Cass – Não me surpreende. Ele nunca mais falou dela pra ninguém desde o que aconteceu. Eu mesmo nem devia te dizer isso. Se ele souber, me mata... – esboçou um sorriso triste – Como se já não quisesse ter feito isso antes.**

**- Escute, Cass, você sabe que adivinhações não são meu forte nem em 2009 e acho que nem aqui em 2014. Então...quer me dizer de que diabos está falando? Olha, sem querer ele falou de alguém, me implorou praticamente pra eu dizer "sim" ao Miguel e salvar essa pessoa. E depois não me disse mais nada. Mas ficou na cara que se trata de um rabo de saia. Que raio de mulher é essa?**

**- Sua esposa – replicou o ex-anjo num tom ríspido que demonstrava desagrado pelas últimas palavras do outro**

**- O...o quê? Minha o quê? – Dean mal conseguia pronunciar as palavras**

**- Sua esposa – repetiu Cass e completou – Victoria Collins.**

**- Ahn? – o outro quase teve uma síncope – Victoria... Collins? A Indomável?**

**- A própria.**

**- Tá de brincadeira comigo, né, Cass? – alargou o sorriso balançando a cabeça. Virou parte do corpo no banco de passageiro em direção ao amigo e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro – Ou você ainda está sob efeito da última tragada?**

**- Falo sério, Dean – Cass o olhou com expressão grave**

**O Winchester permaneceu calado por alguns segundos tentando absorver aquela informação. Castiel esperava uma reação explosiva de negação que não demorou a vir:**

**- Mas como é possível? Eu... me casar! E ainda por cima com.. com essa Maria homem quebradora de narizes!**

**- Não acredite em tudo o que você ouve sobre as pessoas, ainda mais de um bando de caçadores despeitados.**

**- Mas, Cass, essa mulher... essa mulher... Olhe, vou te contar uma coisa, mas... sem piadinhas, hein? – baixou o tom de voz como quem faz uma confidência – Essa mulher me dá arrepios só de ouvir o nome dela. Não tenho a menor vontade de conhecer a figura.**

**- Eu sei – Castiel sorriu – Mas não é medo dela que você tem propriamente. É medo do amor imenso que vai sentir por ela quando conhecê-la.**

**- Ah, por favor! Que isso? Você falando assim parece até narrador de romance barato. Eu não faço o tipo "príncipe encantado que busca encontrar seu verdadeiro amor". – falava com uma nota aguda de zombaria – Você me conhece, não sou assim, nunca fui assim com as mulheres. Não... continuo achando que você está de gozação pro meu lado – tentava negar aquela possibilidade.**

**- Quer se calar enquanto eu lhe conto toda a história? Depois pode tirar suas próprias conclusões.**

**Como Dean se aquietou apreensivo e atento ao que ouviria, continuou:**

**- Eu não estava por perto quando vocês se conheceram, mas pelo que soube, vocês sentiram uma conexão desde o primeiro momento em que se viram. É o que nos "romances baratos" chamam de amor à primeira vista.**

**Dean se mexeu no banco um tanto desconfortável pelo rumo daquela conversa.**

**- É claro que vocês dois tentaram negar tal sentimento – Cass deu uma risadinha – Cara, vocês no começo discutiam por qualquer coisinha feito cão e gato. Mas era palpável pra qualquer um que os visse juntos a ligação forte entre vocês. Eram muito parecidos. Tinham os mesmos gostos pra várias coisas, o gênio dela era igual ao seu em muitos aspectos.**

**- Espera aí! – interrompeu Dean - Como a gente se conhece?**

**- Não vem ao caso – desconversou – Basta saber que as circunstâncias do apocalipse acabaram unindo vocês pra trabalharem juntos.**

**O Winchester não parecia satisfeito com aquela informação. Ia insistir no assunto quando o amigo lhe interrompeu:**

**- Como eu disse, vocês eram parecidos em muitas coisas. Por isso brigavam muito no começo. Penso que era mais como uma forma de defesa... por medo de amar, de se envolverem – fez um pigarro – Só que como diz a frase, ninguém manda no coração. Em menos de dois meses de estrada vocês acabaram "se rendendo aos braços um do outro" – o ex-anjo dizia com sarcasmo em tom de narração de romance para ilustrar o que o loiro lhe dissera – Depois de uns meses, se casaram pouco antes do fim do mundo, da guerra não travada por Miguel e Lúcifer. A essa altura, Sam já estava possuído... bem, Lúcifer havia vencido e era só questão de tempo até ele destruir o mundo aos poucos – olhou com pesar para o companheiro – O casamento de vocês foi realizado numa pequena capela de Sioux Falls. Estavam presentes Bobby, o profeta Chuck, Rufus, Ellen, a Jo e eu.**

**- Eu me casei numa igreja? – perguntou incrédulo – Com padrinhos e tudo?**

**- Sim. Foi mais por atenção a Victoria que era muito religiosa. A cerimônia foi rápida e simples, sua mulher nem usou vestido de noiva. Bobby e Ellen foram os padrinhos dela enquanto a Jo e o Rufus foram os seus. O Chuck tocou a marcha nupcial e eu...fui eu que celebrei seu casamento – como o Winchester lhe olhasse com estranheza, esclareceu – Os votos de um anjo valem mais que os de um padre ou um pastor. Até mesmo os votos de um ex anjo desde que... ele não tenha se corrompido. E na época, eu ainda era "careta".**

**- Difícil de acreditar... – o loiro falou num sussurro mais para si imaginando a cena do suposto matrimônio.**

**- Vocês nem tiveram lua de mel. Como poderiam? O fim estava próximo. Depois disso, se passou dois anos e meio até...**

**- Um momento. Você tem alguma foto dela?**

**- De quem? Da Victoria?**

**- Não, da minha mãe. Claro, né, Cass? De quem mais a gente tá falando?**

**- Cara, sinto muito falta desse velho Dean sempre com suas tiradas.**

**- OK, OK... Deixe o momento saudades de lado e me mostre alguma foto dela.**

**- Infelizmente, não tenho nenhuma.**

**- Nada?**

**- Não. Ela não era do tipo que gostava de aparecer em fotos... mas adorava fotografar. Tirou muitos retratos do acampamento e das pessoas que viviam lá, mas não aparece em nenhum. Foi um custo até convencê-la a posar pra foto do próprio casamento.**

**- Então... quer dizer que ela é feia? – o medo se apossou dele – Mas o pessoal que conhece ela , costuma dizer... o contrário.**

**- Ora, Dean, uma das coisas que ninguém na sua época pode falar contra Victoria é sobre seus dotes físicos bem avantajados. E você não é o tipo de homem que dispensa isso nem em 2009 e nem agora.**

**- Ah, bom – ficou um pouco mais aliviado, embora ainda não estivesse satisfeito com aquelas revelações – E em que ano ocorreu... esse casamento?**

**- Em junho de 2010.**

**- Então quer dizer...**

**- Você a conheceu logo depois que se separou de Sam. Isso significa que está prestes a encontrá-la.**

**Dean se calou. Uma apreensão e, ao mesmo tempo, um sentimento indefinível que não sabia dizer se era ruim ou bom tomaram conta de seu ser. Alheio a isso, Castiel prosseguiu:**

**- Como ia dizendo, vocês ficaram casados por dois anos e meio até... que aconteceu aquilo.**

**- Aquilo de que você fala... a morte dela?**

**- Sim. Seis meses depois de se espalhar o vírus Croatoan e dizimar metade da humanidade.**

**- E por que você disse que foi por sua culpa?**

**- Porque é verdade – o anjo replicou num tom melancólico – Eu deveria tê-la protegido, mas a deixei morrer.**

**- Como assim?**

**- Victoria era uma caçadora tão forte e eficiente quanto você... quer dizer, Ele. Mas sabe, o Dean... ele tinha um senso de proteção muito grande por ela, assim como teve pelo Sam. Chame isso de transferência de sentimentos – deu um sorriso triste – Ele já tinha perdido pessoas queridas e ter perdido o irmão pro diabo foi uma dor sem tamanho. Victoria foi uma espécie de antídoto para ele.**

**Dean refletia sobre as palavras do anjo. Era difícil de acreditar que um dia pudesse chegar a amar uma mulher a ponto de ela compensar a ausência do irmão. Cass dizia:**

**- Quando o fim do mundo foi declarado, a gente... o Dean, Bobby, Victoria, eu e uma dezena de outros caçadores formamos o Acampamento Chitaqua, um verdadeiro quartel-general como você já viu. Tiveram muitos outros espalhados pelo mundo, mas depois do Croatoan... deve haver no mínimo uns dez por aí afora. Havia muita gente no acampamento. Eram pessoas comuns que tinham contato com os caçadores e que foram as primeiras a serem avisadas sobre o domínio do mal. Elas eram trazidas até lá por eles e ficavam. Chegamos a abrigar mais de quinhentas pessoas.**

**- É? E cadê todo mundo?**

**- Houve alguns ataques de demônios no acampamento que mataram muita gente... e também alguns infectados pelos crotes. Foi uma barra pesada tudo que tivemos que encarar. Mas ficamos firmes, com você no comando e ela sempre te apoiando e não deixando que a gente perdesse a calma. O engraçado é que você era considerado o general do acampamento, as pessoas te respeitavam e te obedeciam, só que era pra Victoria que as pessoas sempre se reportavam pra pedirem algo ou comunicar algum problema – seu olhar brilhou de emoção ao se lembrar da caçadora – Ela era como uma tocha de esperança, ela animava as pessoas a nunca desistirem mesmo que tudo parecesse perdido.**

**- Fala dela como se fosse uma santa – observou o Winchester com ironia**

**- Santa eu não diria. Claro, ela tinha seus defeitos. Às vezes era bastante teimosa e impulsiva igual a alguém que eu conheço – encarou o amigo. Depois, voltou a olhar pra a estrada perdido em recordações – Mas conheci poucas pessoas com um senso de justiça e generosidade tão desenvolvidos quanto os dela. Ela tinha o dom de despertar a fé e a esperança no coração das pessoas... inclusive de um anjo como eu, abandonado pelos companheiros – sorriu e olhou para cima como se os antigos colegas pudessem lhe ouvir – Ela também dava esperança pra ele, o fazia acreditar até que havia uma chance por mais pequena que fosse de salvar o irmão. Não que ela o incentivasse a pensar assim, mas sem querer inspirava essa crença dele. E como eu disse, o senso de proteção dele por ela era grande, até maior do que teve por Sam. Tanto é que, um dia, ele me disse sem rodeios que queria que eu fosse o guarda-costas especial da Victoria. Me dispensava de qualquer missão importante fora do acampamento, só queria que eu estivesse perto dela e a protegesse mesmo que ela ficasse só por ali.**

**- E você aceitou?**

**- Como eu podia me negar? Eu sabia o quanto ela era importante pra ele, aliás, isso era visível pra todo mundo. Depois... eu gostava muito dela, foi uma verdadeira amiga e faria qualquer coisa por ela. – não se envergonhava de confessar – É claro que Victoria não deveria desconfiar de nada. Ela odiava ser tratada como uma pessoa indefesa que precisasse de proteção. Muitas vezes brigou com Dean por deixá-la fora de algumas missões muito importantes. Ele alegava que ela era mais necessária ao acampamento do que fora, mas ela sabia que era desculpa dele pra ela não sair e correr risco de vida.**

**- Parece que não adiantou muito.**

**- Pois é. Assim como Dean era muito preocupado com ela, Victoria sentia o mesmo por ele. Ela sabia o quanto ele ainda se importava com Sam mesmo sem vê-lo há muito tempo e que... talvez esse sentimento o levasse a hesitar em destruir Lúcifer no momento que o visse no corpo do irmão. Por isso, um dia ela chegou pra mim e me propôs que juntos procurássemos a Colt e depois matássemos o Diabo sem que Dean soubesse.**

**- Que danada! – o Winchester não pôde deixar de se admirar com a audácia da mulher em agir pelas suas costas no futuro**

**- No começo, eu me recusei. Era praticamente o suicídio dela que me propunha e ia de encontro com o que Ele me pediu. Mas... ela tinha um dom de persuasão muito grande. Me disse que como ela não conhecia e nem tinha nenhuma relação de afeto pelo cunhado, não teria dificuldade em matá-lo. E me disse que assumia as consequências de seu ato e que enfrentaria o Dean quando ele soubesse. Arriscava até o casamento se fosse preciso, mas não queria arriscar a vida dele. E afirmou que eu sabia que no fundo ela estava certa sobre o marido e me intimou que se eu realmente me importasse com a vida dele e com o resto da humanidade, deveria provar isso. Deveria mostrar meu verdadeiro valor.**

**- Ela te convenceu falando tudo isso?**

**- Pra minha infelicidade, sim. E é claro, jogou na minha cara que sabia que eu andava perto dela como uma babá mandada por ele – riu – A moça não era nada burra. Também eu tinha medo de que se me negasse a ajudá-la, ela era capaz de fazer o que pretendia de qualquer jeito. Mas... eu deveria ter sido mais firme. Deveria ter contado pra ele o que ela me propôs logo de cara - fez uma pausa. Estava com um bolo na garganta tomado por uma sensação de remorso – Daí, secretamente, começamos a investigar sobre a Colt. Reunimos uns sete caçadores de confiança que não fossem entregar a gente para o Dean. Os demônios mudavam sempre de lugar junto com a arma e despistavam o grupo oficial de busca da Colt. Só que o nosso grupo secreto buscava em outras direções. Até que, um dia, soubemos de uma fonte aparentemente segura onde estava a arma. É claro que não contamos pro Dean. E... então, aproveitando uma missão dele que duraria vários dias, saímos do acampamento numa tarde em busca dessa pista.**

**- Acho que posso imaginar o que aconteceu. Foi uma armadilha, não é?**

**- Acertou. Um grupo grande de demônios nos esperava numa fábrica abandonada. Fomos para lá. Eles tentaram nos pegar, conseguiram massacrar os que estavam com a gente, mas subestimaram a mim e a Victoria e foram destruídos pela gente. Restamos somente nós dois. Só que... nunca imaginei que Ele também estaria lá.**

**- Ele?**

**- Lúcifer. Foi quem a matou. De alguma forma, ele devia saber que Victoria era muito importante para o Dean, seu ponto fraco e que a morte dela abalaria sua resistência. Mesmo assim, nunca entendi porque Satanás se deu ao trabalho de ir naquele lugar pra assassiná-la. Talvez adivinhasse que seus subalternos não dessem conta do serviço. **

**- Como foi que ele a matou? – a voz de Dean tinha uma nota de inquietação**

**- Nos dois tínhamos acabado de matar os demônios e revistamos os bolsos deles para ver se estavam com a Colt... só por garantia. Mas nada encontramos. Victoria não queria ir e deixar os nossos companheiros sem enterrar. Ela se sentia culpada por suas mortes e me convenceu a transportar os corpos para o nosso jipe. Como eram poucos, eu concordei e começamos a carregar um por um para o veículo. Quando estávamos levando o último e saíamos da fábrica, lá estava o diabo no corpo de Sam encostado na lateral do carro. Ele bateu palmas e nos felicitou pelo combate e por nossa "pequena boa ação" com nossos companheiros. Depois, olhou fixo pra Victoria. Por instinto, me coloquei na frente dela, mas não adiantou muito. Com um só gesto, ele me atirou pra longe junto com o cadáver que eu segurava... eu caí e fiquei no chão. Não conseguia me mexer. – a voz de Cass tremia ao relembrar a cena – E depois... ele a ergueu no ar segurando-a pelo pescoço com uma só mão e... com a outra...arrancou o coração dela.**

**O Winchester nada disse, entretanto, sentiu um bolo na garganta.**

**- Depois desapareceu. Eu... a peguei nos braços... enrolei seu coração na minha jaqueta e levei seu corpo para o acampamento. Todos que me viram chegar com o corpo sem vida dela, ficaram horrorizados e me fizeram perguntas que não respondi. Eu levei seu corpo até o quarto em que dormia com o Dean e... o pus na cama – sua respiração se acelerou como se estivesse revivendo tudo novamente - Uma hora depois, ele chegou e soube do ocorrido. Veio muito antes do que pretendia. Me disseram que interrompeu a missão do nada. Parece que sentiu que algo de ruim tinha acontecido com a esposa. Isso pra você ter uma ideia do quanto são... eram ligados. Cara, nunca vou esquecer a expressão dele quando entrou no quarto, a viu morta e estendida sobre a cama. Parecia que o mundo tinha acabado pra ele. Me pegou pela gola, me encostou na parede e me obrigou a contar o que tinha acontecido. Eu disse palavra por palavra. Ele me jogou no chão, me deu vários chutes e disse que a culpa era toda minha... quase me matou, mas...desistiu. Acho que foi pela minha cara, dava pra ver como eu estava abalado. Humpf... creio que resolveu me punir me deixando vivo. – suspirou – A gente pensou que ele fosse se matar porque ficou sozinho o resto do dia e virou a madrugada velando o corpo no quarto e se recusando a falar com qualquer pessoa ou sair. Depois... na manhã do outro dia, ele saiu e ordenou que ninguém fosse atrás dele e nem mexesse no corpo dela. Mas eu o segui sem que soubesse. Temia que fizesse alguma besteira. Se afastou bastante do quartel e pensando que não havia ninguém por perto, gritou "sim" para Miguel várias vezes. Acho que ficou quase uma hora gritando e vendo para todos os lados se Ele aparecia, mas... não obteve resposta. Era tarde demais – falou com pesar - Ele parou de berrar e ficou um bom tempo calado olhando para o nada. Eu esperei por alguma reação violenta, mas aí ele voltou pro acampamento. Entrou de novo no quarto e logo saiu carregando Victoria, me chamou, me entregou o corpo e mandou que o cremasse junto com tudo o que fora dela. Mandou queimar até a cama de casal e proibiu qualquer um de mencionar o nome dela no acampamento. Se alguém o desobedecesse seria morto ou expulso de lá. Pensaram que ele tinha enlouquecido, mas eu entendi o que estava fazendo... ele decidiu acabar de vez com Satanás mesmo sem a ajuda de Miguel e precisava se focar nisso. Por isso, queria esquecer, anestesiar a dor e o único jeito era não pensar, nem ouvir e falar da esposa. Resolveu então continuar as buscas pela Colt.**

**- E... desde então... tem sido assim?**

**- É. Nada mais e nem ninguém o motiva. Acho que só o sentimento de vingança. Naquele dia da morte da Victoria, não era só ela que ele perdia, mas a certeza que não havia salvação para Sam e também que não havia mais esperança pro mundo.**

**Aquele assunto estava deprimindo o loiro, por isso, procurou mudar o tópico da conversa:**

**- O que aconteceu com Bobby?**

**- Saiu do acampamento logo depois da cremação da Victoria e voltou para casa. Era... muito afeiçoado a ela e ficou bastante abalado com sua morte. Os caçadores tentaram impedi-lo, era uma loucura ele ficar sozinho com a ameaça do Croatoan espalhada, mas ele estava decidido.**

**- Nem o Dean, quer dizer, meu Eu conseguiu convencê-lo?**

**- Não. Ele não fez nada, entendia os motivos do Bobby e ordenou que o deixássemos partir. Não tivemos notícias durante uns sete meses. Até que com o alastramento do vírus, o resto da humanidade foi varrido do globo. Daí, convencemos o Dean que deveríamos tentar reunir quantos sobreviventes e caçadores pudéssemos pela região, inclusive trazer o Bobby de volta mesmo que fosse obrigado. Ele formou um esquadrão de busca que encontrou o Bobby em casa sob os efeitos do vírus. Eu estava com eles. Dean atirou nele sem dó em sua cadeira de rodas e mandou que queimassem o corpo no quintal.**

**- Ele teve coragem? – estava boquiaberto – Matou o Bobby?**

**- Não havia mais nada a se fazer por ele. E o Dean não acreditava que houvesse alguma chance de salvá-lo. Tudo o que importa pra ele é destruir o mal que encontrar pela frente até conseguir sua vingança contra o diabo.**

**- E os outros? Ellen, Rufus, Jo...**

**- Todos mortos pelos demônios ou pelo vírus. Somos poucos agora – deu uma risada amarga – Entende agora como me sinto? Não tenho mais nada em que acreditar e... vivo só com esse sentimento de culpa.**

**- Cass... – o Winchester pretendia negar aquela culpa do amigo**

**- Por que não me enterrar em mulheres e decadência? – cortou Castiel – É o fim, querido! É para isso que serve a decadência. Por que não bater uns gongos antes do fim? Mas... esse é o meu jeito.**

**Como o ex – anjo se calasse bruscamente, Dean achou que tivesse encerrado o relato e não fez mais nenhum comentário. Contudo, as palavras finais de Castiel lhe deixaram intrigado:**

**- Sabe, o que é mais estranho? – sua expressão facial estava meditativa – Victoria não fez nada para se defender de Lúcifer. Ela simplesmente ficou paralisada. Eu escutei até ela dizer "Você?" como se tivesse encontrado algum conhecido. Mas ela nunca conheceu Sam, não sabia como ele era e nem mesmo viu uma foto dele. E é estranho também que... o diabo pareceu hesitar em matá-la. Ficou olhando pra ela um longo tempo... como se algo dentro dele se recusasse a acabar com a vida dela.**

Pobre Cass. Ficara daquele jeito por culpa daquela mulher. Por sua irresponsabilidade em não obedecer ao comandante e marido e fazer com que o ex-anjo carregasse o fardo de sua morte na consciência.

Bem, se dependesse dele, aquele futuro nunca aconteceria. Não permitiria que a tal Collins bagunçasse sua vida e sua mente. E muito menosque transformasse seu amigo anjo num bagaço de homem. Preferia um Castiel careta e sério.

Victoria Collins. Droga! Agora a maldita não saía de sua cabeça. Não sabia nem como era. Devia ter insistido com Cass e descoberto como, quando e onde a conheceria. Assim, evitaria aquele desastre tal como pretendia evitar se separar do caminho do irmão e impedir que este caísse nas lábias de Satã.

Seus pensamentos voltaram mais uma vez em 2014. Sua última conversa com seu Eu.

**Castiel e os outros caçadores estavam reunidos e ocultos olhando a frente de um prédio através de uma cerca. Deveriam esperar a ordem de seu líder para entrarem e invadirem o segundo andar onde estariam os demônios e os crotes. No entanto, havia dúvidas se a instrução de Dean era precisa. Este, no momento, conversava meio distante com sua versão de 2009.**

**- Diga-me o que está havendo – exigiu Dean**

**- O quê? – perguntou o Eu futuro**

**- Eu te conheço. Está mentindo pra eles e pra mim.**

**- É mesmo?**

**- Sim. Conheço suas expressões de mentira. Eu já as vi no espelho. Está escondendo algo.**

**- Não sei do que está falando.**

**- Jura? Não pareço ser o único com dúvidas. Então levarei minhas dúvidas pra eles.**

**- Espera aí.**

**- O que é?**

**- Olhe ao seu redor. Esse lugar deveria estar cheio de crotes. Cadê eles?**

**- Eles liberaram o caminho pra nós. Ou seja, isto é uma armadilha.**

**- Exato.**

**- Então não podemos ir pela frente.**

**- A gente não vai. Eles vão. Eles são iscas. Nós dois vamos pelos fundos.**

**- Vai colocar os seus amigos em um moedor de carne? Até o Cass? Quer usar suas mortes como distração? Ah, velho, algo está quebrado em você – estava pasmo consigo mesmo. Fez uma pausa e tornou com desdém – Isso tudo por causa de uma simples mulher? Uma maluca que se entregou de bandeja pra morte?**

**Foi o suficiente para o outro puxá-lo pela gola e apontar uma arma em sua cabeça. O olhar dele era assassino.**

**- Nunca mais em tempo algum se atreva a falar qualquer coisa contra Victoria. – falava baixo, mas continha uma fúria reprimida. Seu corpo até tremia.**

**- Vá em frente – desafiou Dean – Assim vai nos poupar de dores futuras.**

**O Dean futuro soltou seu Eu e guardou a arma. Ainda estava sob forte emoção, porém, não demonstrou em seu tom de voz:**

**- Vejo que Cass te distraiu com a história da minha vida com Victoria.**

**- Acredite, não foi um romance que eu tenha gostado de ouvir.**

**O outro soltou um riso curto.**

**- Pode desdenhar o quanto quiser, mas... quando saber quem ela é, não vai ficar tão indiferente assim. Você vai me entender - disse**

**- Espero que não. – devolveu com indiferença – Qualé, cara? Cass não já pagou suficiente pelo que aconteceu? Ele só estava querendo te proteger ao tentar ajudá-la.**

**- Ele desobedeceu a uma ordem minha e agiu pelas minhas costas! Era ela a quem deveria ter protegido!**

**- E se culpa o tempo todo por isso! – apontou na direção do ex-anjo – Olha só no que ele se tornou. E mesmo assim, quer se vingar dele o mandando para a morte?**

**- Não se trata de vingança. Se trata de sacrifício por um Bem maior. No fim, estou fazendo um favor a ele.**

**- E os outros? Também está fazendo um favor a eles?**

**Como o outro não lhe respondesse, continuou:**

**- Eu nunca tomaria decisões assim. Não sacrificaria meus amigos.**

**- Tem razão. Você não sacrificaria. É uma das principais razões de estarmos nessa bagunça.**

**- Eles contam com você, confiam em você.**

**- Confiam em mim para matar o diabo e salvar o mundo, e é exatamente o que vou fazer.**

**- Não, não dessa forma. Não vou permitir.**

**- É mesmo?**

**- Sim.**

**Um soco bem forte de seu Eu futuro o desacordou.**

Dean sabia que tinha uma grande força. Seus golpes eram certeiros ao atingir os adversários, porém, nunca imaginou que comprovaria isso recebendo um golpe de si próprio.

Estava certo de uma coisa: não queria se tornar aquele homem frio e insensível capaz de sacrificar os amigos e mandá-los como isca numa emboscada.

Muito menos matar à queima roupa alguém tão importante como Bobby, quase um pai, só por não haver uma chance de salvá-lo de um vírus. Ele nunca desistiria de pelo menos tentar, de buscar alguma esperança.

Maldita Collins! Fora ela quem causara isso no seu Eu. Quem disse que uma mulher pode destruir um homem, com certeza foi um grande sábio.

No final das contas, Zacarias lhe prestara até um favor ao mandá-lo para 2014. Havia o alertado desse perigo em forma de mulher. Talvez devesse ter agradecido pelo menos isso ao bastardo na última discussão que tiveram.

**Havia acabado de conversar com Lúcifer que desdenhara dele por não ser capaz de salvar o mundo, por não se permitir ser possuído por Miguel.**

**De repente, estava de volta ao quarto 113, do Hotel Century, na cidade de Kansas. Diante dele, estava Zacarias com sua expressão irônica e superior.**

**- Se não é o fantasma do Natal que me sacaneou – falou o Winchester com sarcasmo**

**- Já chega, Dean, já chega – contestou o anjo – Você viu, né? Viu o que acontece. É o único que pode provar o contrário ao diabo**. **Só diga "sim".**

**- Como vou saber que isso tudo não é um dos seus truques? Um abracadabra angelical?**

**- O tempo para truques acabou. Entregue-se a Miguel – falou com autoridade – Diga "sim" para podermos atacar! Antes de Lúcifer chegar até Sam. Antes que bilhões morram! – deu um sorriso irônico – Antes que você tenha chance de conhecer a Indomável e ter sua cabeça virada por ela.**

**O Winchester tremeu de raiva por aquela provocação. Ficou em silêncio por uns instantes até que replicou:**

**- Nem.**

**- Nem? Ainda não aprendeu a lição?**

**- Aprendi uma lição, sim. Mas não é a que queria ensinar.**

Felizmente, Castiel o levou longe das vistas de Zacarias.

Droga! Aquilo parecia uma ladainha que o estava irritando. Todos mencionavam aquela mulher: seu Eu, Castiel e até Zacarias. Só faltou Lúcifer. Talvez o último tivesse mostrado um pouco de piedade e achado que já era dor suficiente para ele contemplar o irmão possuído diante de si, além da própria morte. Riu por aquela ideia.

De qualquer forma, nada daquilo aconteceria. Nem vírus Croatoan, nem Castiel aos pedaços, nem Sam possuído e, muito menos... Victoria Collins em sua vida.

Podia ser arrogância, mas ele estava decidido a comandar seu próprio destino e fazer tudo completamente diferente do que lhe insistiam em afirmar.

O primeiro passo estava dado: retomaria as caçadas com o irmão e combateria o fim do mundo; não seria fácil, havia aquela mágoa ainda em seu peito pelas ações de Sam, contudo, o loiro passaria por cima daquilo.

Talvez fosse uma maneira também de evitar cruzar com a Indomável. Como Castiel lhe contara que seu Eu conhecia a dita cuja por estar sozinho, longe de Sam, então significava que aquele passo, aquela decisão de reencontrar seu irmão mudava os rumos que o teriam levado até a caçadora.

Todavia, procuraria estar atento a qualquer pista, a qualquer evidência que indicasse os caminhos que Collins percorria para justamente evitar encontrá-la. E já que estava indo até Bobby a pedido deste, aproveitaria e perguntaria ao velho caçador informações sobre a tal mulher.

Estaria preparado. Seu futuro lhe pertencia e estava decidido. Não conheceria Victoria Collins, nunca a amaria e jamais seria dominado por aquela mulher. Nunca o fora por nenhuma, não seria por aquela lésbica recalcada.

Ou ele não se chamaria Dean Winchester.

- 0-

E será que Dean vai mesmo conseguir resistir a essa mulher? Confiram nos próximos capítulos. Ah! O título faz referência ao filme brasileiro _O homem do Futuro_, com Wagner Moura. Até mais.


	4. A mulher sem pecado

Bem, este capítulo já mostra o ponto de vista dos irmãos sobre os sonhos. A música é _La Bella Luna_, dos Paralamas do Sucesso. Espero que gostem!

- 0 -

Anteriormente:

- Papai! – chamou o pequeno Dean assustado

- Leve seu irmão lá pra fora e não olhe para trás – ordenou John entregando o bebê nas mãos do menino – Corra, Dean!

(...)

- Saia do caminho! – ordenou John e atirou na Shtriga que escapou pela janela. Correu até a cama onde Sam estava deitado – Sammy! Sammy! Você está bem?

- Pai, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou o menino bastante confuso

- Você está bem? – nisso, o homem deu pela presença de Dean e o inquiriu – O que aconteceu?

- Apenas dei uma saída – respondeu sem graça

- O quê?

- Foi... foi apenas por um minuto. Desculpe-me.

-Eu te disse para não sair desse quarto. Eu te disse para não deixar ele fora de vista.

(...)

- Sam! Sam! – Dean gritou desesperado pelo irmão. Viu-o na cama olhando para o teto onde Jessica era consumida pelo fogo. Agarrou Sam e o tirou de lá à força

- Jess! Jess! Não!

(...)

- Você estava certo – admitiu Sam

- Sobre o quê?

- Sobre mim e o papai. Sinto muito que desperdicei a última vez que o vi com briga. Desculpe por ter passado a maioria da minha vida com raiva. Até onde eu sei, ele morreu pensando que eu o odeio. Então você estava certo. O que estou passando agora é muito pouco... tarde demais. Sinto falta dele. E me sinto culpado pacas! E eu não estou bem. Não mesmo. Nem você está. Disso eu sei. Vou deixá-lo voltar ao trabalho.

Assim que se viu sozinho, Dean ficou calado por alguns momentos. Deu meia-volta e, de repente, quebrou os vidros do Impala e amassou o porta-malas com o pedaço de ferro que segurava.

(...)

- Sam? – esperou que o irmão se virasse – Eu sinto muito.

- Não, você está certo. Eu atirarei nela.

- Sam, deixa comigo, eu faço.

- Ela me pediu...

- Você não precisa.

- Sim, eu preciso.

(...)

- Não pode escapar de mim, Dean – gritou o seu Eu obscuro com os olhos pretos como os dos demônios – Você vai morrer. E é nisto que você vai se transformar.

(...)

- Onde está Lilith? – perguntou Sam com Ruby ao lado

- Vá se ferrar! – replicou o demônio na cadeira preso pela armadilha de ferro no teto

- Ficaria de olho em mim se fosse você.

- Por quê? Porque você é Sam Winchester, Sr. Grande Herói? – desdenhou – E aqui está você. Se vendendo barato para uma demônio. Que herói!

- Cale a sua boca.

- Diga-me sobre esses meses sem o seu irmão tudo o que você e essa demônio vagabunda estão fazendo no escuro.

(...)

- Eu fiz por puro prazer – confessou Dean

- O quê?

- Eu gostei, Sam – fez uma pausa – Eles me libertaram, e eu torturei almas e gostei.

(...)

_Victoria parou no meio do cruzamento dos dois caminhos. Olhou para os dois lados: à direita, vinha o Loirão, e à esquerda, o Gigante. Ainda estavam longe, porém, ambos a viram também. Vic olhava ora para um, ora para outro com um crescente terror. Estava abismada! Aquilo era simplesmente inadmissível! Os dois... juntos! Não poderiam aparecer ali! Eles nunca apareciam juntos nos sonhos dela. Por que desta vez aquilo acontecia? Olhou para a muralha à sua frente, pois não tinha mais coragem de encará-los. Um medo tomou conta da moça, uma espécie de aflição que lhe fez ter a sensação de algo que já havia ocorrido antes e que ela não queria que acontecesse novamente._

_Quanto aos dois homens, a princípio, não se deram conta da presença um do outro por estarem à distância; apenas olhavam para Vic sem prestar atenção a mais nada. No entanto, quando chegaram próximos a ela de lados opostos, ambos se perceberam e se encararam. Os homens estavam espantados pela presença um do outro como se nenhum deles devesse estar ali, como se o outro fosse um intruso e..., estranho, como se já se conhecessem._

**Capítulo 3**

**A mulher sem pecado**

Pela estrada, corria o Impala 67 de cor preta. Os irmãos Winchesters viajavam em silêncio no veículo cada qual perdido em seus pensamentos. Faltavam apenas algumas horas para chegarem à casa de Bobby.

Desde o momento em que ficara sozinho por um tempo no quarto de motel até retomar viagem com o irmão, Sam ficara meditando sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Uma das coisas que mais lhe atormentavam era aceitar que fora o escolhido de Lúcifer para ser seu receptáculo.

Droga! Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia ser "alguém normal". Nunca conseguiria se livrar daquele status de aberração. No fim das contas, o caçador Gordon Walker tivera razão em querer eliminá-lo para evitar a derrocada do mundo. Devia tê-lo deixado cumprir seu intento.

Todavia, o que mais lhe incomodava era encarar Dean. Já não era tanto por sentir que ainda havia algo mal resolvido entre eles, apesar de o irmão ter se mostrado disposto a passar por cima do fato de ele ter acreditado em Ruby e provocado toda aquela confusão. Não, o problema era ter visto Dean em seus sonhos, seu mundo com "ela".

Desde criança, Sam sonhava com uma linda mulher que sempre lhe aparecia nos momentos mais difíceis. Via-a desde quando era um bebê e ela, uma menininha um pouco mais velha.

No começo, chegou a acreditar que ela fosse um ser sobrenatural, mais precisamente uma fada, porém, com o tempo se convencera que não passava de produto de sua imaginação, talvez uma forma de fugir da vida tão atribulada que tinha desde quando nascera. Afinal, nunca vira aquela pessoa na vida fora de seus sonhos. Então como ela podia ser real?

Ainda que julgasse sua Fada como parte de seu inconsciente, ela era um alento para seguir em frente, um alívio para suas angústias.

**Por mais que eu pense  
Que eu sinta, que eu fale**

_Sua primeira lembrança dela era de quando era apenas um bebê. Não sabia explicar como sendo apenas um neném de seis meses, pudesse se lembrar de qualquer coisa, já que diziam que as primeiras recordações de uma pessoa, normalmente, era a partir dos quatro anos para cima. No entanto, ele se via dentro de um berço sendo envolvido por uma luz forte no alto. Chorava muito e se recordava até o motivo: fazia dias que não sentia o calor de sua mãe o acalentando. Claro que não podia sentir: àquela altura ela já estava morta. Morta por Azazel, o demônio de olhos amarelos._

_Ele chorava e chorava esperando ser atendido até que aparecia uma linda garotinha. Não distinguia ainda muito bem as feições da menina por ainda se acostumar com o que seus pequeninos olhos viam, mas uma grande sensação de segurança tomou conta de seu ser quando a sentiu por perto._

**Tem sempre alguma coisa por dizer**

_Depois disso, tornou a encontrá-la quando havia completado três anos de idade. Estava magoado com Dean porque este se aborreceu por não poder brincar na casa de um amigo e ter que tomar conta dele. Sam tentara agradar o irmão e insistiu muito em brincarem juntos com um jogo de montar. No entanto, o mais velho o chamara de "pirralho chato" e mandou-o dormir._

_Nessa noite, sonhara que estava num campo rodeado de flores e que se encontrava brincando com seu jogo num gramado. Nisso, a menina aparecera novamente. Reconheceu-a de imediato ainda que tivesse a encontrado apenas uma vez e não conseguisse distinguir seu rosto. Entretanto, já mais crescido, os traços dela lhe eram mais visíveis: a pele de um tom bastante moreno, os cabelos eram pretos e encaracolados na altura dos ombros; os olhos eram verdes e calorosos e o que mais chamava a atenção nela era o seu lindo sorriso. Usava um vestido branco até os joelhos e calçava sandálias cor-de-rosa. Era a menina mais linda que já vira! Só podia ser uma fada!_

_A garota era mais alta do que Sam, mas isso não o incomodava; dava uma sensação de proteção para ele. Brincaram juntos com seu jogo de montar._

**Por mais que o mundo dê voltas  
Em torno**

_Depois disso, tornou a encontrá-la após um incidente com a Shtriga, uma bruxa sugadora de energia vital das crianças. Quando era apenas um menino, tivera contato com a criatura embora não se lembrasse direito desse episódio. Só se lembrava de que seu pai saíra mais uma vez e Dean ficara tomando conta dele como sempre. Foi dormir e, pouco depois, sentiu uma coisa nojenta e fria sobre si aspirando sua força. Uma coisa feia e encapuzada. O que aconteceu depois foi meio confuso: ouviu tiros e sentiu os braços de seu pai o envolver._

_Embora John não lhe tivesse dado maiores explicações, Sam teve a certeza de que existiam monstros. Levou quase uma semana para voltar a dormir; fingia só para não aborrecer Dean, mas ficava sempre com os olhos atentos para não ser pego de surpresa e só adormecia quando o dia começava a clarear._

_Numa noite, quando já não se aguentava de tanto sono, voltou a sonhar com o campo e a Fada. Mesmo num lugar conhecido, ainda assim tinha medo da misteriosa coisa ou de qualquer monstro aparecer naquele lugar e pegá-lo. Contudo, não demorou em avistar a menina. Ele correu até ela e abraçou-a fortemente. Seu corpo tremia, porém, ele não tinha vergonha de demonstrar seu medo. Entretanto, logo se sentiu seguro como há muito não acontecia._

_Não teve mais medo de encarar os monstros e fantasmas que pudessem vir lhe assombrar._

**Do sol, vem a lua me  
Enlouquecer**

_Estava com oito anos e meio quando viu sua Fada chorar pela primeira vez. Encontrou-a sentada num banco em que costumava esperá-la. Estranhou que ela pudesse derramar lágrimas. Não sabia que seres mágicos também choravam._

_Aproximou-se e sentou-se ao lado dela. Olhou bem em seus olhos lacrimejantes e a única coisa que pôde entender era que ela perdera pessoas importantes e estava indo embora para longe. Ele se entristeceu e também chorou junto com ela, pois não queria que se distanciasse._

**A noite passada  
Você veio me ver**

_Já era um adolescente e estava crescendo. Tomara que sua Fada visse o quanto. De novo, encontrou-a no banco. E de novo a viu chorando. Seu coração se apertava sempre que a via assim. Queria tanto protegê-la. Ah! Era para ter graça: ela quem lhe acudia e ele quem iria protegê-la?_

_Sentou-se ao seu lado. A garota ainda era maior do que ele e estava mais linda do que nunca. Quis enxugar suas lágrimas, contudo, ela o deteve. Ele viu algo no olhar dela que o atingiu como uma pontada de dor no coração: estava dizendo adeus. Não! Ela não podia fazer isso com ele! Não depois de tudo, de todo o apoio que sempre recebeu dela. O que mais lhe entristecia era sentir que aquela despedida tinha alguém por trás, outro garoto que lhe roubava a proteção e o carinho da Fada. Bem, se ela queria assim..._

_Levantou-se e foi embora sem se virar. Estava magoado e não permitiria que ela o visse o quanto._

**A noite passada  
Eu sonhei com você**

_Estava de volta ao campo depois de sete anos e meio. Nunca pensou que um dia voltaria ali. Deixara de acreditar em fadas. Não existia lugar para fantasia, felicidade, esperança ou amor, pelo menos não para ele. Jess estava morta. A culpa era toda dele. Ela estava morta assim como todos os sonhos e planos de uma vida feliz e confortável que fizeram juntos._

_Súbito, sentiu uma presença atrás de si. Já sabia de quem se tratava, porém, não queria vê-la. Não desejava encontrá-la depois de tanto tempo, depois de ela o ter deixado por alguém. Besteira! Era tudo produto de sua imaginação. Não existiam fadas e aquela menina não passava de uma imagem criada pelo seu inconsciente para fugir dos seus problemas e inquietações de quando era uma criança e um garoto no início da adolescência._

_Por isso, resolveu se virar e encarar aquele "velho mito" do seu passado. Estava preparado para rever aquela fantasia infantil, entretanto, não estava preparado para encarar a mulher linda parada diante dele. A Fada não usava mais aquele vestido branco e sandálias cor-de-rosa, mas roupas adultas: calça jeans, botas pretas de salto alto e uma blusa branca sem alças._

_A Fada se assemelhava mais a uma mulher de carne e osso do que um ser encantado: o corpo com as formas bem definidas, os olhos verdes cheios de paixão, a boca pequena e carnuda que era convidativa para um beijo e os cabelos, antes encaracolados, estavam lisos e mais compridos. Naquele momento, sua Fada não inspirava nenhum tipo de pensamento puro e inocente. E tinha que admitir que fosse bem mais linda do que Jess._

_O Winchester se arrependeu rapidamente de tal pensamento. Sua noiva foi um ser real, alguém que nunca lhe abandonaria; aquela o deixou e não era, não podia ser real. Contudo, não conseguiu resistir à aproximação daquela mulher que o abraçou. Ele não resistiu aquele conforto e não se importou em derramar suas lágrimas nos ombros dela._

**Ó lua de cosmo  
No céu estampada**

_Estava arrasado. Não bastava a perda recente do pai, agora lidava com outra perda: Madison. Outra mulher que amava e perdia. Pior: tivera que matá-la para ela escapar da sina de ser um lobisomem. Será que todas as mulheres com que se envolvesse terminariam mortas? Ainda bem que sua Fada, que estava lhe consolando mais uma vez, não era real. Nesse ponto, achava bom que ela não existisse. Assim, não teria o mesmo destino das outras._

**Permita que eu possa adormecer**

_Dean, Dean, Dean! Agora perderia seu irmão mais velho. Ele iria para o inferno por causa dele! Era uma dor insuportável! Como viveria sem Dean? A mulher à sua frente o encarava. Ela sempre seria sua Fada, entretanto, enxergava-a como uma simples mulher desde que a reencontrara depois de tanto tempo. E desejava beijá-la desde então e, naquele momento, precisava de um beijo dela mesmo que fosse apenas um sonho. Tentou demonstrar isso em seu olhar. Achou que ela fosse se recusar, no entanto, mostrou-se receptiva. Ele tomou seus lábios levemente e, mesmo sem aprofundar o beijo, foi o suficiente para sentir algo mágico, uma união espiritual com ela._

**Quem sabe, de novo nessa madrugada**

_Havia destruído o banco de madeira. Estava cansado daqueles sonhos que nada tinham a lhe acrescentar na vida. Dean estava morto! Estava no inferno! E pra quê ele queria sonhar com aquela mulher? Ela nem existia! Estava revoltado por isso. Se ao menos ela fosse real e estivesse ao seu lado..._

_Vendo o olhar confuso de sua Fada, arrependeu-se imediatamente de sua fúria repentina. Pediu-lhe perdão ao olhá-la. Pediu-lhe perdão também porque estava se rebaixando a um nível grotesco de seu ser. Dormia com um demônio, a Ruby, e ia sugar o sangue dela para ter poderes suficientes e matar Lilith._

_Sentiu que a Fada queria lhe dizer alguma coisa, porém, calou-a com um beijo suave que o confortou de toda a dor._

**Ela resolva aparecer**

Todos esses sonhos se passaram em segundos na mente de Sam. Contudo, o último que tivera na noite anterior o estava intrigando: por que Dean estivera presente?

Aquele mundo onírico era algo que só pertencia a ele. Era o seu segredo mais precioso que jamais compartilhara com ninguém. Nem mesmo com seu irmão mais velho. Era como se falar da sua Fada fosse quebrar um segredo, algo íntimo entre eles dois. É claro que também havia o fato de seu irmão debochar se ouvisse a confissão desse segredo.

Tentava entender o significado do último sonho. Não entendia a presença do irmão nele. Como ele pudera invadir aquele seu mundo? Sam nem pudera falar com a Fada; ela ficara estática olhando para frente parecendo incomodada com alguma coisa.

Quem sabe era um aviso? Era a única explicação. Talvez a moça quisesse lhe mostrar que teria provas duras pela frente ao lado do irmão na batalha do Apocalipse e que deveria ficar sempre ao lado dele. Era isso. Com certeza. Dean jamais poderia ter estado naquele seu recanto com a Fada. Era somente uma imagem projetada por ela, ou melhor, de seu próprio inconsciente, que externava a felicidade por estar na ativa novamente com Dean.

Ao pensar dessa maneira, ficou mais aliviado. Uma coisa lá no fundo procurava lhe dizer o contrário daquela linha de raciocínio, todavia, ele a ignorou. Já livre daquele incômodo, arriscou até uma olhada para o Winchester mais velho.

Sentindo o olhar de seu irmão mais novo, Dean também o encarou.

- O que foi? – perguntou

- Nada – respondeu Sam – Apenas... estou feliz por a gente voltar às caçadas.

- É... é... eu também – respondeu o outro sem jeito com um meio sorriso e voltou a olhar o trajeto que percorria.

Seus pensamentos eram idênticos aos do irmão. Eram sobre a mesma pessoa: a misteriosa mulher que via em seus sonhos. Não parava de pensar nela, além de sua viagem futurista e da tal Victoria Collins.

**A noite passada  
Você veio me ver**

_Sua mãe nunca mais voltaria para casa. Nunca mais lhe contaria histórias ou lhe cantaria "Hey Jude" antes de dormir. O calor e o perfume materno não mais o envolveria._

_Dean chorava por saber que tudo mudara drasticamente em sua vida. A morte era algo que sua mente infantil ainda não compreendia, porém, sentia que era a pior coisa do mundo. Roubava as pessoas umas das outras como roubara sua mãe._

_Estava de cabeça baixa abraçado às próprias pernas. Chegara naquele campo de flores e pensou que talvez encontrasse Mary ali. Chamou-a e ela não apareceu. Sentou e começou a chorar._

_Tomou um susto quando sentiu alguém passar a mão em sua cabeça! Levantou-se rápido e surpreendeu-se ao ver uma linda garotinha de vestido branco e sandálias cor-de-rosa._

_A princípio, ficou com raiva daquela criança intrometida – quase um bebê – que interrompia um momento só seu, entretanto, ela deu um sorriso tão franco e puro e estendeu a mão com tanta confiança que enterneceu o coração dele._

_Ela devia ser um anjo! Só podia ser. Sua mãe costumava lhe falar sobre os seres celestiais que tomavam conta dos humanos. Só que imaginava que esses seres fossem garotinhos de cabelos loiros, olhos azuis, a pele bem clara e gorduchinhos, tal como um anjo de porcelana que havia em seu quarto. A aparência daquela criança não correspondia a tal descrição: além de ser uma menina, era magra, tinha a cor parda, os olhos verdes e os cabelos pretos e encaracolados. _

_Todavia, não importava. Algo dentro dele lhe fez acreditar que a garotinha lhe daria todo o amparo de que necessitava. Certamente, sua mãe não podia mais visitá-lo e, portanto, mandava aquele anjo em seu lugar._

_Então, o garotinho pegou a mão da menininha, enxugou as lágrimas e sorriu. Sentiu um indizível bem-estar quando ela o abraçou. Em seguida, chamou-a para brincarem no quadrado de areia em que estavam._

**A noite passada  
Eu sonhei com você**

_Ficara chateado porque seu pai não lhe deixou ir brincar na casa de um amiguinho da escola, aliás, ele nunca podia fazer nada pelo fato de ser mais velho e ter que tomar conta do "pequeno Sammy". Estava cansado daquilo! Queria ser como as outras crianças da sua idade e brincar nem que fosse um pouquinho. Para piorar, havia chamado seu irmão de "pirralho chato" e estava arrependido._

_Encontrava-se sentado num balanço. Seu Anjo não tardou em aparecer. Estava maior e um pouco mudada, porém, ele a reconheceu de imediato ainda que a tivesse visto uma vez há pouco mais de dois anos._

_Correram um para o outro e abraçaram-se. Quanta falta aquele pequeno ser lhe fizera! Dean se esqueceu de seu aborrecimento e foram brincar no balanço._

**Ó lua de cosmo  
No céu estampada**

_Ele não passava de um inútil! Não fora capaz de obedecer a uma simples ordem do pai e tomar conta de Sammy. O irmão quase fora morto pela Shtriga e se não fosse por John chegar a tempo, era o fim de Sam. E seria por culpa dele._

_O pai lhe passara uma leve repreensão por seu descuido e não voltara mais a falar naquilo, no entanto, passado alguns dias, ainda via a decepção no olhar de seu velho. Aquilo o fazia se sentir um verdadeiro fracasso._

_O Anjo veio, entretanto, não se animou a recebê-la com o entusiasmo da outra vez. A menina se sentou ao seu lado num banco e olhou-o. Pareceu compreender a dor do amigo e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele. O loirinho se sentiu mais animado e enlaçou a cintura da pequena._

**Permita que eu possa adormecer**

_Ele quem era consolado pelo Anjo. Agora a consolava. Há muito tempo que chegara à conclusão de que não existiam esses seres celestiais, muito menos Deus. Mesmo assim, aquela garota fazia parte dele. Podia ser uma trama de sua mente ou uma fuga; de qualquer forma, lhe fazia bem estar ali com aquela menina._

_Ficara consternado ao vê-la chorando pela primeira vez. Porém, antes que tivesse tempo de consolá-la, sentiu que estava aborrecida com ele. Depois de uns instantes de reflexão, compreendeu o olhar de avareza da menina sobre si, o sentimento de querer ser a única. Não segurou o riso. Seu Anjo sentia ciúmes dele! Ainda estava no começo da adolescência e cheio de espinhas, todavia, mesmo assim já fazia sucesso com as garotas e já beijara muitas._

_No entanto, a garota lhe deu as costas por zombar de sua dor. Ele se arrependeu imediatamente. Como era idiota às vezes! Levantou o rostinho dela e com o olhar lhe pediu desculpas. Logo estava envolvido por seus braços e apertava-a querendo lhe passar compreensão daquela dor que ela sentia. A dor da perda de alguém. A mesma que ele tinha por não ter mãe._

**Quem sabe, de novo nessa madrugada**

_Havia se passado oito anos desde a última vez que a encontrou. Que teria acontecido para nunca mais aparecer? Mesmo que a garota fosse uma viagem da sua cabeça, ainda assim era a única coisa em que acreditava, que lhe dava coragem e confiança na sua vida de caçador._

_Tão logo chegou ao campo, a primeira coisa que viu foi o Anjo caído no chão chorando compulsivamente. Correu até ela e levantou-a. Fê-la se aconchegar em seus braços. Em seguida, levantou o rosto pra contemplá-la. Tomou um susto! Seu Anjo não era mais uma menina. Era uma mulher! Uma mulher linda e gostosa. Sentiu o desejo invadi-lo, porém, tratou de dispersar o pensamento. Ela era pura demais para ele sequer conceber alguma fantasia carnal. De qualquer jeito, analisava as transformações do rosto e do corpo dela e o modo como estava vestida._

_Havia ainda aquela inocência em seu olhar e também uma paixão. Uma tristeza profunda por alguém, um homem. O mesmo que a tornara mulher. _

_Quem seria o infeliz que ousou tocar no seu Anjo? Queria matá-lo! Contudo, vendo a tristeza da moça, adivinhou que o sujeito estava morto._

_Ele a apertou nos braços sentindo a maciez e o cheiro natural de sua pele._

**Ela resolva aparecer**

_Outra vez, Dean consolava seu Anjo. E outra vez sabia que ela chorava por causa de outro homem que morrera._

_Às vezes se perguntava como podia ser aquilo. Ela não existia na verdade e, no entanto, sentia que era mais real do que imaginava e de que, como ele, tinha uma vida fora daquele cenário onírico._

**A noite passada  
Você veio me ver**

_Dessa vez, o Winchester quem estava arrasado por uma perda. John vendera a alma para o Demônio de Olhos Amarelos para salvar a vida do filho. O loiro não se conformava. Um homem como seu pai não merecia ter aquele fim. E ele, Dean, não merecia estar ali com a cabeça deitada no colo de seu Anjo vivendo um momento tranquilo enquanto John devia estar padecendo horrores por causa dele._

**A noite passada  
Eu sonhei com você**

_Os dois choravam juntos. Aquela seria a última vez que se encontrariam. Ele iria para o inferno e, certamente, nunca mais sonharia com seu Anjo. Faltava apenas uma semana para sua dívida ser cobrada em troca da vida de Sam. Queria tanto um primeiro e último beijo daquela mulher. Se ao menos ela... Não precisou nem pedir; ela o beijou suavemente nos lábios tentando transmitir o amor que sentia. Ele se sentiu revigorado. Não importava se seu Anjo fosse apenas uma doce ilusão: Dean a amava. Às vezes ria de si por ter esse sentimento por um ser imaginário. Reconhecia que não passava de um narcisista cuja mente inventava uma mulher que nada mais era do que um desdobramento de si próprio. Uma forma de justificar um amor exagerado por si, como às vezes Sam costumava jogar em sua cara._

_Seja como fosse, amava aquela moça. Era a única que o compreendia apenas com um olhar e que nunca o magoaria, nem mesmo o julgaria._

**A noite passada  
Você veio me ver**

_Era bom demais para ser verdade! Mas o fato é que estava de volta à vida e de volta aos braços de seu Anjo. O maior sofrimento do loiro, além de estar longe de Sam, fora não poder contemplar o lindo rosto daquela mulher durante os trinta anos que sofrera no inferno. Não queria nem se lembrar, porém, as imagens ainda o perseguiam mesmo naquele seu recôndito particular. As imagens das torturas que sofrera e, principalmente, das que impusera em muitas almas para se ver livre das dores. Como pudera ser tão fraco? Ele não queria macular a moça com sua alma imunda e vil. Virou o rosto para não encará-la, contudo, ela voltou o rosto dele com as mãos para fitá-lo. No olhar transbordante dela, não havia nenhuma recriminação por qualquer ato indigno que ele tivesse cometido. Dean se esqueceu de tudo e beijou-a com ternura e saudades._

**A noite passada  
Eu sonhei com você**

Voltou os pensamentos para o momento presente. Estava dirigindo o velho Impala ao lado do irmão mais novo. Naquele momento, a presença de Sam o incomodava e não por suas ações em ter acreditado naquele maldito demônio da Ruby e o traído. Não, isso ele estava começando a trabalhar para esquecer. Era por Sammy ter invadido o seu mundo particular com o Anjo e ter atrapalhado seu encontro com ela; sequer pudera olhá-la.

Como aquilo podia ter acontecido? Como o irmão podia ter estado lá? Tinha vontade de lhe perguntar se realmente estivera naquele campo de flores, todavia, algo o impedia. Não queria compartilhar esse segredo tão íntimo com Sam. Não o compartilhara nem com seu próprio Eu futuro.

O Dean de 2014 ordenou que Dean provasse que era ele em 2009 se dissesse algo que somente ambos saberiam. A primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça foi o Anjo, entretanto, mudara de ideia e falara sobre Rhonda Hurley e o caso da calcinha dela que fora obrigado a vestir.

Bem, se não tivera coragem nem de falar sobre a mulher de seus sonhos para ele mesmo, não o faria com o irmão. Tinha medo de saber a resposta.

Houve uma ocasião em que ao salvarem Bobby de um pesadelo no qual estava preso, o loiro acabara sendo vítima da mesma armadilha e, tivera que deixar Sam entrar na sua mente para salvá-lo. Temeu que ele pudesse descobrir seus mais íntimos segredos, entretanto, temia mais ainda que o irmão tivesse um vislumbre daqueles seus sonhos com o Anjo em particular. Felizmente, apenas a imagem de Lisa, um antigo caso de amor, aparecera. Menos mal. Dean pensava nela, às vezes, por ser o que de mais próximo buscava em uma mulher. Se tivesse chance por mais remota que fosse de ter uma vida normal, com certeza seria com Lisa. Afinal, ao contrário de seu Anjo, ela era real.

De repente, uma ideia lhe ocorrera: talvez fosse sua própria mente que tivesse feito aparecer a imagem de Sam nos sonhos. Aquela coisa toda do irmão se tornar recipiente de Lúcifer o deixara muito perturbado e, provavelmente, se mesclara com seus sonhos com o Anjo. Não era isso que costumavam falar sobre sonhos? Que são confusos e, às vezes misturam fatos cotidianos ou pensamentos muito perturbadores? Pois é. Então era isso. É claro que nunca ocorrera antes; nenhuma outra imagem o atrapalhara de se encontrar com sua garota, entretanto, sempre havia uma primeira vez.

Imagine se falasse da moça dos seus sonhos para Sam; na certa, o irmão zombaria dele ou diria que tinha sérios problemas mentais por amar um ser imaginário.

A esse pensamento, não conseguiu segurar o riso.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sam

- Nada – respondeu – É só... uma piada de que me lembrei – olhou para o irmão com mais confiança – Que tal se a gente parar uma última vez pra comer na próxima lanchonete? Estou doido por um cheeseburguer com bacon!

- 0 -

Bem, os spoilers nos flashbacks de episódios da série são respectivamente:

_Piloto_ (Primeira Temporada, episódio 1), _Alguma coisa assustadora_ (Idem, episódio 18), _Todos amam o palhaço_ (Segunda Temporada, episódio 2), _Dolorosa missão_ (idem, episódio 17), _Tenha um pequeno sonho sobre mim_ (Terceira Temporada, episódio 10), _Metamoforse_ (Quarta Temporada, episódio 4) e _Vestígios de Família_ (Idem, episódio 11)

A referência do título é a peça de teatro _A mulher sem pecado_, de Nelson Rodrigues. No próximo capítulo, finalmente o encontro dos Winchesters com Collins. Que será que vai acontecer? Bem, adianto que vai ter uns momentos bem engraçados. E a ação já começa no fim do capítulo. Até lá!


	5. Quem é essa garota?

Mais um capítulo. As coisas começam a esquentar. Boa leitura!

-0 -

Anteriormente:

- Nossa, tio, mas graças a Deus você está bem! – dissera ela aliviada. Estava sentada no sofá da sala diante dele depois de ouvi-lo por um bom tempo.

- Bem? – perguntou ele com escárnio

- Sim, senhor. Bem. – insistiu ela – O senhor está vivo.

- Vivo pela metade, você quer dizer.

- Que seja! Mas ainda bem que eu não perdi você também.

(...)

_De repente, um ruído ensurdecedor se fez ouvir e Victoria sentiu uma dor aguda nos ouvidos. Tentou gritar, porém, não conseguia. E ninguém parecia ter escutado o som: o irmão continuava no jogo e os pais continuavam rindo abraçados. Nisso, as janelas se espatifaram, a casa começou a tremer e uma luz muito forte explodiu a casa._

Finalmente, o grito de Victoria saiu. Havia se levantado sobre a cama e estava completamente ensopada de suor.

(...)

- Nunca mais em tempo algum se atreva a falar qualquer coisa contra Victoria. – falava baixo, mas continha uma fúria reprimida. Seu corpo até tremia.

- Vá em frente – desafiou Dean – Assim vai nos poupar de dores futuras.

O Dean futuro soltou seu Eu e guardou a arma. Ainda estava sob forte emoção, porém, não demonstrou em seu tom de voz:

- Vejo que Cass te distraiu com a história da minha vida com Victoria.

- Acredite, não foi um romance que eu tenha gostado de ouvir.

O outro soltou um riso curto.

- Pode desdenhar o quanto quiser, mas... quando saber quem ela é, não vai ficar tão indiferente assim. Você vai me entender - disse

**Capítulo 4**

**Quem é essa garota?**

Bobby estava na sala de sua casa e olhava pela janela. Victoria havia saído para fazer algumas compras a pedido dele, pois calculava que Dean e Sam deveriam chegar ao máximo à noite daquele dia.

O velho caçador meditava sobre a ideia que tivera de reunir sua sobrinha e os Winchesters naquela batalha contra o fim do mundo. Fora algo repentino que lhe ocorreu quando Dean lhe telefonara na tarde do dia anterior.

- 0 –

- Bobby? – chamara o loiro

- Diga – respondeu

- Como estão as coisas?

- O de sempre. Continuo na minha cadeira de rodas.

- Er... certo – fez uma pausa – Estou só te ligando pra informar que... Sam e eu... a gente resolveu voltar a caçar juntos.

- É mesmo? Folgo em saber. Até que enfim uma boa notícia! – exclamou com satisfação – E como vocês dois... estão?

- A gente tá levando.

- Entendo.

- Bem, é isso. Vou desligar. Se você souber de alguma novidade que tenha a ver com o Apocalipse, pode nos ligar. A gente também vai ficar atento e ir atrás de qualquer coisa que nos leve ao diabo.

- Pode deixar, garoto, que eu... – súbito, Bobby se calou. Algo lhe passou pela cabeça.

- Bobby... Alô, Bobby – Dean chamou preocupado do outro lado da linha – Bobby, tá me ouvindo?

- Ah, er... sim – tornou Singer – Dean, acabo de me lembrar de uma coisa muito importante!

- O que é?

- É meio complicado de explicar por telefone. Antes de vocês começarem a caçar, podem dar um pulinho aqui?

- Ahn, OK. Mas um pulinho vai ser meio difícil porque estamos no Kansas – zombou - A gente deve gastar pelo menos uns dois dias pra chegar até aí.

- Não se preocupe. Não vou a lugar nenhum. Espero sentado.

- Certo – riu – Então... até logo.

- Até.

- 0 –

O pensamento lhe ocorrera de repente. Seria como matar dois coelhos numa só cajadada.

Bobby se preocupava muito com Victoria. A moça era como uma filha para ele. O único consolo que lhe restara depois da morte de sua meia-irmã.

Samantha Anderson era fruto do segundo casamento da mãe de Bobby. Ele tinha doze anos quando a mãe contraíra novas núpcias.

No começo, Singer não gostara nem um pouco da ideia. Sua experiência com um pai alcoólatra e violento não lhe deixara uma boa impressão sobre a figura paterna.

Todavia, Jefrey Anderson, seu padrasto, mostrou-se um homem completamente diferente de seu pai: detestava bebida alcoólica, era avesso à infidelidade e todos os domingos frequentava o culto dominical numa igreja evangélica. Também era bastante trabalhador e competente no que fazia: era dono de uma oficina de carros onde trabalhavam diversos mecânicos.

Fora com ele que Bobby aprendera tudo sobre automóveis e também começara a tomar gosto pelo ofício de mecânico.

Jefrey, a princípio, insistia para que o enteado se dedicasse aos estudos e progredisse numa carreira melhor do que aquela, porém, o adolescente não tinha a menor paciência para ficar atrás de uma carteira ouvindo explanações teóricas ou fazendo contas embora fosse bastante inteligente. Encontrara seu caminho e nele trilharia.

Anderson entendeu e apoiou o jovem. Podia ser um homem exigente consigo mesmo na conduta, entretanto, jamais agia com severidade para com o enteado ou mesmo com qualquer um de seus empregados.

Singer, por sua vez, respeitava e admirava muito seu padrasto não só por tratá-lo bem como à esposa. A mãe de Bobby sempre foi uma mulher dependente e sem iniciativa e tal comportamento piorara depois do casamento com o pai dele. Por esse motivo, também tinha uma total dependência financeira e sentimental pelo segundo marido. Este a tratava com muito amor e carinho, às vezes de uma forma exagerada, mais parecendo um pai do que um esposo.

Três anos depois desse enlace, nascia a meia-irmã de Bobby, Samantha Anderson, uma criança linda: tinha os cabelos loiros da mãe e os olhos azuis como os do pai.

_Ah! Samantha! Samantha!_

Como sentia sua falta! Fora ele que, na verdade, criara a irmã.

Jefrey morrera cinco anos depois, vítima de um atropelamento causado por um motorista bêbado e irresponsável. A mãe de Bobby ficara arrasada com a tragédia e passou a sofrer de depressão. Não mais se interessava pelos afazeres domésticos e nem em cuidar de sua filha ainda pequena. Era Bobby quem tomava conta da menina, quem lhe alimentava. Muitas vezes, levava-a para a oficina que herdara do padrasto e deixava-a num canto com seus brinquedos.

Mesmo depois que entrou para a escola, Samantha sempre corria para a oficina e lá ficava com o irmão. Era muito querida e respeitada por todos.

Aos dez anos, a menina enfrentara sua primeira prova de fogo ao lidar com o suicídio da mãe. Fora no irmão mais velho que buscara amparo.

Felizmente, ao contrário da mãe, Samantha adquirira um caráter forte e independente. Ao invés de se entregar à própria dor e lamentar-se, passou a ser quem consolava o irmão da perda que compartilhavam e sempre o incentivava com seus projetos. Ela, inclusive, o apoiou em se casar com uma linda e simpática moça chamada Karen. Passou a viver com o casal até se tornar maior de idade.

A esposa de Singer foi como uma verdadeira mãe para Samantha: fora ela quem lhe explicara sobre as transformações de seu corpo quando chegou à adolescência e ficara menstruada e também lhe contara tudo sobre sexo e o universo masculino. Eram assuntos que a garota não podia tratar com o irmão, por mais companheiros que fossem. Além disso, Karen era quem acalmava o marido quando este tinha que lidar com os pretendentes da irmã. Samantha era cortejada por muitos rapazes da região em que morava e Bobby espantava a todos com seu caráter genioso e feroz: sua "pequena" era preciosa demais para qualquer um chegar e achar que podia namorá-la.

Depois de algum tempo, Samantha embora fosse muito apegada ao irmão mais velho, não admitia mais suas interferências. Assim, logo que completou seus dezoito anos, contra a vontade de Bobby, teimou em se casar com um sujeito chamado Jack Collins, um homem bem mais velho do que ela, pouco mais do que Singer.

Parecia um homem decente e trabalhador que lidava com o ramo imobiliário, porém, havia qualquer coisa nele que fazia Bobby ficar com a pulga atrás da orelha. Mesmo assim, acabou concordando com a união. Sabia que se impedisse, Samantha era capaz de fugir com o indivíduo. É claro que também sua mulher o convenceu.

Só anos mais tarde, depois que enviuvara e se tornara caçador, Bobby descobriu que Jack Collins também era do ramo de caçadas e que, inclusive, Samantha já o sabia. A princípio, não gostara nem um pouco disso. Não queria esse tipo de vida para a irmã, todavia, o cunhado deixara aquele estilo de vida desde que se casara. Por outro lado, Singer gostava de Jack, um indivíduo de caráter firme e bastante amoroso com a esposa e o primeiro filho do casal.

Muitas coisas aconteceram depois: a vinda da pequena Victoria para a família, a mudança dos Collins... e, finalmente, a morte de sua querida Samantha. De todas as perdas que sofrera, aquela fora a mais dolorosa, era como perder uma filha.

Bobby suspirou. Eram raras as vezes em que se entregava a esses momentos nostálgicos que só lhe serviam para abrir velhas feridas da alma.

Ainda bem que lhe restara Victoria. Se havia um Deus com um mínimo de piedade, Ele o teve pelo bode velho. Ainda que seu contato com Vic tivesse se aprofundado mais no final da adolescência dela, tinham uma relação muito forte e cúmplice que se estabelecera durante o tempo em que Collins morara com ele.

Victoria era muito parecida no caráter com Samantha, embora também se assemelhasse em outros aspectos com Jack. Era forte, independente, responsável, corajosa e muito inteligente. E também, generosa, justa, doce, terna e amorosa. Porém, estas últimas qualidades poucos tinham oportunidade de conhecer, e, felizmente, ele era uma dessas pessoas.

Ah! Pobre garota! Gostaria que ela não tivesse passado pelas coisas que passou, aliás, ninguém merecia algo assim. Ele mesmo se tornara caçador para salvar as pessoas de dores como aquelas. A vida era tão injusta! Pessoas como sua sobrinha mereciam ser amadas, felizes e viverem na ignorância da existência de todos os males e monstros.

Assim como sempre fora muito protetor com a mãe dela, também o era com a moça. Por isso, não passava um só dia em que não telefonasse para ela querendo saber notícias e, muitas vezes, insistindo para que voltasse a morar com ele.

Não duvidava da força e capacidade de Collins. Não era à toa que tinha a alcunha de Indomável. Muitos comparavam sua eficiência com a do pai, afirmando ser tão boa quanto ele. Outros até admitiam que ela superasse a lenda Jack Collins. Seja como for, por mais que Singer soubesse da competência da sobrinha, no final das contas, era como um pai para ela. E como todo pai, quando se trata da filha-mulher, é todo cuidado e proteção. Ninguém poderia culpá-lo depois de tantas perdas.

O Apocalipse estava à solta e o mundo ia se tornar mais perigoso a partir dali. Por isso, aumentavam suas preocupações com Victoria. Era por esse motivo que tivera aquela ideia em reunir sua quase filha com seus quase filhos, os irmãos Winchesters.

Ficara contente em saber que os dois trabalhariam juntos novamente. Contudo, sabia que ainda havia um muro na relação entre eles que precisava ser derrubado. Conhecia o caráter do mais velho: não que fosse do tipo que não perdoasse, entretanto, demorava a esquecer. E, nesse meio tempo, poderia trocar algumas farpas mal resolvidas com o irmão. Uma terceira pessoa seria essencial para equilibrar as coisas entre eles. Ele próprio se prontificaria a isso se não estivesse naquele estado deprimente.

Todavia, fora até providencial. Victoria era a pessoa certa para colocar aqueles dois na linha e, ao mesmo tempo, estaria protegida ao lado deles.

É claro que ele tinha ressalvas em deixá-la partir sozinha com aqueles dois, principalmente, Dean. Sabia que o Winchester ficaria de queixo caído ao vê-la e não seria capaz de perder uma oportunidade de ter uma linda e desejável caçadora em sua cama.

Por outro lado, conhecendo a sobrinha, ela colocaria o Winchester em seu devido lugar. A esse pensamento, Bobby riu.

De qualquer forma, quando os dois chegassem e conversassem, deixaria bem claro para ambos que Victoria não estava à disposição de nenhum. Apesar de não ter um comportamento como Dean, não colocaria Sam de fora dessa recomendação; afinal, o mais novo não deixava de ser homem e certamente não seria indiferente aos encantos de Collins.

Isso se eles topassem mais uma pessoa na equipe. Bem, convencê-los não seria problema; ele sabia como dobrá-los. O mais difícil fora convencer Victoria e ele se felicitava pela proeza.

Da janela, avistou a sobrinha chegando com as compras. Então retornou às suas pesquisas sobre eventos relacionados ao Apocalipse.

- 0 –

Eram oito horas da noite quando os Winchesters bateram na porta da casa de Bobby. Passou-se um bom tempo até que ele fosse atender.

- Já não era sem tempo – disse e deu passagem para os irmãos

- E aí, Bobby, como você está? – perguntou Sam entrando junto com Dean

- Do jeito que você vê – replicou Singer com certa amargura – Fizeram boa viagem?

- Ahn, alguns solavancos aqui, umas espremidas aqui, sem tempo pra pegar uma mulher, mas... foi legal – respondeu Dean

- Então vamos direto ao assunto que me fez chamá-los até aqui. Sentem-se – tornou Bobby indicando o sofá – Estou contente que vocês tenham decidido voltar a caçarem juntos, mas... eu conheço vocês dois muito bem. Sei que em algum momento vão jogar um na cara do outro coisas mal resolvidas e isso não vai prestar.

- Olha, Bobby... – o mais velho tentou protestar

- Shhh! Não terminei, Dean! Pareço que terminei? – interrompeu o homem. Como o loiro ficasse calado, continuou – E de qualquer jeito, esse negócio do Apocalipse é algo grande com que estamos lidando. Não bastam só vocês dois pra combater tudo o que vamos enfrentar daqui em diante. Toda ajuda é bem-vinda.

- O que você está querendo dizer? – indagou Dean

- Acho que ele pretende caçar junto com a gente – concluiu Sam

- Errado. No estado em que estou não sou de muita ajuda pra vocês no momento. Por isso, pensei numa outra pessoa.

- Peraí, Bobby! Você está querendo que a gente trabalhe com mais alguém? Uma terceira pessoa? Sem chance! – protestou Dean – Somos lobos solitários e não quero nenhum estranho se metendo nos nossos assuntos.

- É, Bobby. Nisso, eu concordo com Dean. Ia ser... meio complicado ter mais uma pessoa com a gente.

- Vocês dois realmente são uns verdadeiros idiotas – falou num tom jocoso – Eu nem falei de quem se trata e vocês já estão se recusando.

- E quem seria? O Rufus, a Jo, a Ellen? – continuou Dean – Já trabalhamos com eles em algum caso, mas é diferente. Não dá pra simplesmente ficar o tempo todo com eles na nossa cola.

Bobby suspirou tentando manter a paciência.

- Posso falar quem é ou tá difícil?

- Claro, Bobby, diga – tornou Sam com mais solicitude – Acho que dependendo da pessoa, podemos considerar.

- Tenho uma ideia melhor. Vou chamá-la até aqui.

- Quê? Quer dizer que você já tratou com a pessoa antes de nos consultar? – o loiro ficou boquiaberto – Claro, era de se esperar! Você não queria falar por telefone porque já estava de caso pensado e não queria uma recusa logo de cara. Por isso, nos fez viajar quilômetros até aqui. Grande, Bobby! – bateu palmas com ar irônico

- Dean, chega – cortou Sam – Tudo bem, Bobby. Pode chamar a pessoa. Nós esperamos.

- Não vão esperar muito. Ela já está aqui em casa – antes que um dos dois replicasse, chamou – Vic! Vic! Está pronta?

Logo uma voz feminina respondeu em voz alta de um dos aposentos da casa:

- Só um momento, tio! Já estou indo!

Sam ficou intrigado e perguntou a Bobby:

- Tio? Como assim?

- É a minha sobrinha Vic. É uma caçadora, uma grande caçadora.

- Eu não sabia que você tinha uma sobrinha.

- Há muitas coisas que vocês não sabem de mim.

Dean estava em estado de alerta desde o instante em Singer gritara o apelido da moça. Algo dentro dele começou a tremer. Seria possível?

- Espera aí. Você tem uma sobrinha que é caçadora? – indagou com cautela

- É o que eu acabei de dizer – respondeu Singer

- E você... você a chamou de Vic?

- Dean, está tendo problemas de raciocínio?

- Me responda, Bobby!

- É!

- E Vic...é apelido de Victoria... não é? – temia a próxima resposta

- Sim. Minha sobrinha se chama Victoria. – o homem estava intrigado com as perguntas do loiro – É a Victoria Collins. Acho que vocês devem ter ouvido falar.

O Winchester caiu de costas no recosto do sofá em que estava sentado e colocou a mão na testa enquanto fechava os olhos.

- Dean! Dean! O que você tem? – perguntou Sam assustado

Antes que o loiro pudesse dar qualquer resposta, ouviram uma voz de mulher se anunciar na sala:

- Sim, tio?

- 0 -

Victoria tomava banho no pequeno banheiro do quarto de hóspedes em que dormia. Estava com os olhos fechados e procurava sentir a água escorrendo por seu cabelo e corpo moreno. Não queria pensar em mais nada, somente naquele ritual diário em que desfrutava o prazer de se lavar. Todavia, os pensamentos que tentava abandonar teimavam em se fixar em sua mente.

Estava assim desde o sonho que tivera com o Loirão e o Gigante. Por que apareceram juntos? Não encontrava resposta para a sua dúvida. Besteira! Provavelmente estava fazendo uma tempestade num copo d'água. Ora, desde quando sonhos têm alguma explicação? É verdade que nunca ocorrera antes, entretanto, por que haveria algum motivo para seus amigos imaginários não aparecerem juntos em algum deles?

Repetia esse mesmo argumento umas quinhentas vezes para si, contudo, ainda não estava convencida. Pra piorar, aqueles Winchesters estavam vindo. Não estava nem um pouco ansiosa em conhecê-los, pelo contrário, preferia nunca ter que cruzar o caminho deles. Tremia só de pensar em vê-los. Era um medo sem explicação.

Novamente, estava sendo uma boba. Que mal havia em dois meros caçadores? Bem, não poderia dizer que eram meros caçadores; ouvira histórias sobre eles, algumas inventadas e outras verossímeis. Uma ou outra tão fantasiosa que se não fosse seu tio confirmar, jamais acreditaria. Por exemplo, o fato de o mais velho ter morrido e voltado dos mortos após quatro meses. Se bem que no mundo anormal e cheio de monstros em que vivia, semelhantes coisas não deveriam lhe impressionar.

O fato é que Victoria não queria ter que trabalhar ao lado de ninguém. Fora Bobby, não havia qualquer outro caçador ou caçadora que lhe inspirasse confiança. Certo. Não era uma questão de confiança; era mais uma questão de envolvimento fosse por amizade ou algo mais. E ela não queria ter que se importar com mais ninguém. Não queria ter que lidar com mais perdas.

Ainda se perguntava como deixara Bobby convencê-la do contrário, ela que tinha um caráter obstinado. Lembrou-se da conversa na noite do dia anterior:

- Vic, estive pensando numa coisa e gostaria que você me ouvisse – Bobby começou a falar com certa cautela.

Estava na cozinha com a sobrinha preparando uma salada enquanto ela fazia um strogonoff de frango para o jantar.

- Ih, lá vem bomba – respondeu a moça levantando os olhos para o alto.

- O que foi? O que eu disse de errado?

- Quando você começa falar com esse jeitinho de menino que aprontou alguma que sabe que eu não vou gostar, pode saber que é mesmo algo que eu não vou gostar.

- Poxa, que mau juízo você faz de seu tio, hein!

- Humpf. Quem não te conhece que te compre – sorriu – Mas tudo bem, tio, pode falar que estou ouvindo.

- Er... você nunca pensou na possibilidade de caçar com mais alguém?

Victoria largou os ingredientes na mesa e colocou os braços na cintura. Voltou-se com desagrado para Singer:

- Muito bem, com quem você andou combinando coisas nas minhas costas?

- Com ninguém! Eu só estou perguntando.

- Tio...

- Não se pode nem fazer uma simples pergunta?

- Tio... – elevou o tom de voz

- Nossa, Victoria! Você também cisma com tudo.

- Tio! – gritou

- Tá bom, tá bom. Confesso, sou culpado. Pedi para... uns caçadores virem aqui amanhã. Pensei em perguntar a eles se não poderiam aceitar alguém na equipe.

- Ótimo! E pensou em mim como uma possível candidata. Só que se esqueceu de me perguntar se eu estaria disponível – ironizou – O senhor sabe muito bem a resposta: não. Não quero trabalhar com ninguém. Pode inventar alguma outra desculpa pra justificar aos seus amigos por que os chamou aqui.

- Você nem me escutou direito e já está com essa atitude teimosa e precipitada! Não sabe os motivos que me levaram a ter essa ideia e nem quem são os caçadores.

- Olha, tio, quanto aos seus motivos, eu sei muito bem. O senhor se esquece de que sou uma caçadora com bastante experiência e ainda me trata como se eu fosse uma garota incapaz de se defender. Não quer mais que eu more aqui com você porque cismou que vai ser um peso na minha vida, mas quer dar outro jeito de "me proteger" – balançou os dedos indicadores para enfatizar as últimas palavras – Que coisa!

- Olha como fala, mocinha! – elevou o tom de voz – E não é bem assim como você tá dizendo.

- Ah, tá bom! Como seu eu não soubesse.

- Tem visto o noticiário dos últimos dias? Lido os jornais?

- Tenho. E daí?

- Notou alguma coisa?

Depois de pensar por alguns segundos, Collins respondeu:

- Agora que você falou, tenho notado uma sucessão de catástrofes naturais e eventos muito estranhos. Mais do que nós estamos acostumados a lidar.

- Pois é. Adivinhe o que é.

- Um tipo de deus do tempo? Algum demônio muito poderoso?

- Passou longe. Última tentativa.

- Ah, sei lá. Pra mim parece coisa de fim do mundo – fez piada, mas como Bobby permanecesse calado, Victoria o olhou espantada – Está brincando, não é? É o Apocalipse?

- Infelizmente, sim.

- Mas como algo assim pôde acontecer? O que desencadeou?

- Prefiro te explicar quando esses caçadores vierem.

- E quem seriam esses caçadores?

- Dean e Sam Winchester. Você já conhece esses meus garotos... bom, não pessoalmente, mas pelo que já falei deles.

Victoria perdeu a fala, no entanto, não demonstrou a Bobby. Não queria deixá-lo perceber como se sentia inquieta sempre que ouvia qualquer coisa referente aqueles rapazes.

- Ora... E... E porque você não pode me explicar agora?

- Preciso saber se você vai aceitar trabalhar com eles e também tenho que perguntar a eles se te aceitam.

- E por que não me aceitariam? Eu sou Victoria Collins, filha de uma verdadeira lenda e a melhor caçadora de que já ouviram falar.

- E a mais modesta também – Bobby deu uma risadinha – Então você está considerando a possibilidade?

- Não! De jeito nenhum! Tanto faz que sejam "os seus garotos". Não vou trabalhar com eles, especialmente com eles!

- Victoria...

- Tio, eu sei que você gosta muito deles, sei que são grandes caçadores e isso eu ouço de muitos outros, mas... eles são encrenca. – resolveu desabafar sua opinião – Basta olhar o que aconteceu com você por causa deles.

- Que isso? Está insinuando que é culpa deles eu estar nesta cadeira de rodas?

- E não é?

- Claro que não! Fui eu que me esfaqueei pra um demônio sair do meu corpo.

- Um demônio que queria matar os Winchesters e que usou o senhor pra chegar até eles.

- Victoria Collins! Estou pasmo com a senhorita! Você sempre procurou ser justa e imparcial nas situações com que se depara quaisquer que sejam. Pode ser teimosa, mas nunca injusta. Então, como pode pensar uma coisa dessas daqueles garotos? E falar algo contra eles que nem estão aqui pra se defender? Eles são uns idiotas, mas ainda assim são bons garotos.

- Tá, tio, tá. Retiro o que eu disse – não queria discutir – Mas, voltando ao início da conversa, não estou com o menor interesse em trabalhar com os Winchesters ou qualquer outro caçador.

- É sua última palavra?

- É.

- Então nesse caso, vai ter que ser eu mesmo – disse com ar de derrota.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Eu preciso lutar com esses dois pra vencer o Apocalipse. Eles precisam da minha ajuda.

- Olha, tio, ignorando a parte de o porquê dos Winchesters serem tão importantes nessa questão do Apocalipse, que história é essa de lutar ao lado deles? O senhor perdeu o juízo!

- Por quê? Sou um caçador.

- Ah, isso eu já sei. Só que não tem a menor condição de você lutar nesse estado!

- Está querendo insinuar que sou um imprestável?

- Não coloque palavras na minha boca que eu não disse.

- Pois quer saber? Agora é que estou decidido a eu mesmo lutar com os meus garotos.

- Há, tá! Só passando por cima do meu cadáver que eu vou deixar você lutar ao lado daqueles dois malucos! Você tá caducando, tio?

- Olha, menina, você pode ser Victoria Collins, a Indomável, maior e vacinada, mas ainda me deve respeito.

- Então aja como um adulto! Tio, você não é nenhum imprestável, já disse. Só que querendo ou não, tem coisas que não pode mais fazer – seu tom mudou para súplica - Por favor, estou te implorando! Tire essa ideia da cabeça.

- Os meninos precisam de mais uma pessoa com eles, mesmo que não queiram admitir isso. E já que você não quer, então serei eu.

- Arre! Está bem, tio! Eu aceito! Não sei no que vai adiantar eu me unir com esses caras contra o fim do mundo, mas eu aceito se você diz que é tão importante. Mas, ó, nem pense em sair desta casa para qualquer tipo de caçada! Nem mesmo se for pra espantar algum fantasma do porão do vizinho.

- Bem, se você realmente está disposta a fazer esse favor no meu lugar, então... acho que posso ficar mais sossegado quanto aqueles dois.

- Uf! Aleluia! – ergueu os dois braços para o alto – Então encerramos a questão. Amanhã eles chegam aqui, eu converso com eles... e se me aceitarem, luto ao lado deles.

- OK.

- Mas , olha, senhor Bobby, é só até impedirmos esse negócio do fim do mundo. Não invente mais nada depois disso!

- Acho justo.

Vic estava aborrecida, no entanto, não queria saber de mais discussão e voltou a preparar seu strogonoff. Singer também voltou ao preparo da salada, todavia, esboçou um discreto sorriso de vitória.

_Aquela raposa velha! _

Foi só depois que Victoria percebeu que caíra na lábia do tio. Nunca pensou que ele se utilizaria de chantagem emocional para convencê-la. Ele sabia exatamente o seu ponto fraco e usou-o ao seu favor. Que malandro!

No entanto, era tarde demais para voltar atrás: era uma mulher que costumava cumprir com suas palavras. E se tinha uma coisa que detestava era desapontar Bobby.

A moça terminou o banho, enxugou-se e estava se vestindo quando a campainha tocou. Parou de se vestir. Sentiu uma apreensão no peito. _São eles_. Não sabia como tinha essa certeza, todavia, estava segura que eram os Winchesters.

Deus, o que faria? Seu coração começou a acelerar. Por que estava sentindo aquilo? Não entendia suas reações sempre que ouvia falar de Dean ou Sam Winchester. Se ao menos o Gigante e o Loirão fossem reais e estivessem ali para lhe dar segurança!

Victoria passava a imagem de uma mulher segura, destemida e independente para os outros, entretanto, era a própria insegurança quando se deparava com uma situação nova. E aquela era uma situação muito além do que estava acostumada a lidar. Finalmente, iria conhecer os Winchesters. Começou até a suar.

Respirou fundo e tratou de se acalmar. Voltou a se vestir: colocou uma calça marrom, cinto marrom, uma blusa de alcinhas bege quadriculada e meias e tênis pretos. Terminou de secar seu cabelo com a toalha e penteou-os rapidamente com um pente. Era vaidosa, entretanto, não pretendia se produzir toda só para conhecer os homens.

Borrifou um pouco de sua colônia e ouviu a voz de Bobby:

- Vic! Vic! Está pronta?

- Só um momento, tio! Já estou indo!

Deu uma última olhada no espelho e respirou fundo mais uma vez. Saiu. A inquietação dentro dela não diminuiu. Caminhava pelo corredor.

Ela chegou à porta do corredor que se comunicava com a sala onde estavam seu tio e os "famosos" irmãos Winchester. Não tinha coragem de adentrar o recinto. Bobby estava na porta de costas para a moça. Victoria se dirigiu primeiro a ele.

- Sim, tio? – perguntou

- Ah, Vic! – ele virou parcialmente a cabeça para ela e movimentou a cadeira de rodas para o lado a fim de dar passagem à sobrinha – Quero que conheça Dean e Sam. Meninos, esta é minha sobrinha Victoria Collins.

Mal havia acabado de falar quando a morena entrou na sala. Finalmente, ela olhou para os Winchesters. Congelou. Ali estavam diante dela os dois homens com quem sonhara durante toda a vida. Os irmãos a encaravam tão perplexos quanto ela.

Os três pensaram que estavam em mais um daqueles sonhos. No entanto, o cenário era diferente, era mais real do que o campo de flores e havia ainda a presença de Bobby. Suas respirações falharam por instantes e nem piscavam direito. O silêncio pareceu durar uma eternidade e só foi quebrado quando Singer se manifestou:

- Ué, pessoal! O Castiel passou aqui por acaso?

- Castiel? Não, Castiel não. Acho que não – Sam falou abobalhado ainda sem desprender os olhos da moça

- Não sei... Quem é... Castiel? – Victoria não raciocinava direito e olhava alternadamente para os irmãos

- O Anjo... – falou Dean, mas não se referia a Cass, e sim à mulher à sua frente.

- Gente, que bicho mordeu vocês? – Bobby estava muito intrigado com a reação dos três – Alô? Vocês não vão se cumprimentar?

Finalmente, Victoria foi a primeira a esboçar uma reação:

- Ah... Er... Desculpem... Meu nome é Victoria Collins. Prazer – aproximou-se deles e estendeu a mão sem direcioná-la a um dos dois em especial.

- O prazer... é meu – respondeu Sam ainda meio apalermado, levantou-se do sofá e adiantou-se em apertar a mão dela. Ambos sentiram uma eletricidade percorrer seus corpos naquele simples contato – Me chamo... Sam Winchester.

Não queria largar a mão de Vic, porém, o fez com relutância ao sentir que ela forçava a soltura. A moça sorriu sem graça e desviou os olhos do olhar abrasador do mais novo dos irmãos. Não se sentia à vontade com aqueles olhos sobre si. Dirigiu sua atenção para o mais velho que ainda se encontrava em estado de choque. Ela tampouco se sentia confortável com a maneira com que este lhe encarava, porém, disse:

- Então... você deve ser o Dean.

- Você fala – respondeu aéreo.

- Ahn? Como?

- Ah... quer dizer... desculpa, não entendi sua pergunta – começou a voltar a si e também se pôs de pé ao lado de Sam

- Não foi bem uma pergunta, eu disse que você deve ser o Dean... já que ele é o Sam.

- Isso. Então você que é... a Victoria Collins – a boca estava seca. Custava a acreditar.

- Sim.

- A Indomável?

- Dean! – Sam repreendeu baixinho enquanto cutucava o irmão

- Tudo bem. Sim, sou a própria – a moça não pode deixar de sorrir abertamente. Os dois homens acharam encantador o sorriso dela. Era como em seus sonhos.

- Muito prazer! – o loiro estendeu a mão com rapidez. Victoria não podia se negar a cumprimentá-lo. Sentiu no contato com Dean a mesma eletricidade que sentira com Sam. E outra vez, fez força para soltar sua mão. Só que dessa vez, este Winchester não parecia disposto a largá-la. Foi preciso a moça dizer:

-Er... Dean, eu preciso da minha mão.

- Ah, claro, desculpe – respondeu e soltou-a por fim.

Até então Bobby assistia aquela estranha cena sem nada comentar. Estava completamente intrigado. Sabia que sua sobrinha causava certo impacto nos homens quando a viam pela primeira vez, contudo, a reação dos irmãos era bem mais intensa. Notara que Vic parecia reagir da mesma forma. Teve a ligeira impressão de que eles tinham uma ligação muito forte e conhecida e de que não queriam admitir.

- Por acaso, vocês já se conhecem? – indagou

Os três acordaram do seu devaneio, voltaram-se para Bobby e falaram ao mesmo tempo:

- Não! – disse Victoria

- Sim! – responderam os irmãos por sua vez

- Sim ou não? – o homem parecia confuso

- Não, tio. Claro que não. – tornou Vic sem a intromissão dos Winchesters – É...é a primeira vez que nos encontramos. Como poderíamos ter nos conhecido antes?

- 0 -

Já eram duas da madrugada e não conseguia dormir. Virava e revirava na cama, porém, o sono não vinha. Desistiu e levantou-se. Foi até a janela e abriu-a um pouco. O vento frio atingiu seu rosto. Suspirou.

Victoria ainda não conseguia acreditar que seu Loirão e seu Gigante eram ninguém menos que os irmãos Winchesters. Eles eram reais! Seu coração disparava e ela sentia uma vontade enorme de gritar para o mundo: eles são reais! Eles existem! Todavia, seu ânimo voltava à estaca zero ao se recordar de suas próprias experiências, de suas perdas.

Por que tinha que ser assim? Por que tudo era complicado na sua vida?

Queria tanto falar com eles, comentar sobre seus sonhos, todavia, não podia. Seria admitir um laço, um relacionamento que tal como os outros que tivera seria doloroso para ela se também fosse rompido. E ela não suportaria perder os homens de seus sonhos.

_Os homens_. Tinha esse problema também. Eles eram dois. Se fosse só um, mas eram dois. Como poderia lidar com eles? Ela não podia simplesmente chegar e dizer: _Olha, eu sonho com vocês dois desde quando eu era uma menina pequena. E sinto uma coisa muito forte por vocês. Acho que temos uma ligação. Vocês sentem o mesmo a meu respeito?_ Loucura! O que pensariam dela? Não chegaria a nenhum particular para dizer tal coisa, quanto mais para os dois.

Estava muito intrigada. O que significava tudo aquilo? Não encontrava uma explicação racional. Não poderia alegar para si que começou a sonhar com eles depois que ouvira Bobby comentar sobre _seus garotos_. Afinal, os sonhos começaram muito antes dela sequer ouvir o nome Winchester pela primeira vez. E nem poderia afirmar que nada mais fora do que uma captação dos pensamentos de Bobby, uma espécie de telepatia, que se reproduzira nos sonhos dela: já sonhava com os dois bem antes de seu primeiro contato com Singer. Não. Não havia desculpa. No íntimo, algo dentro dela sabia que tinha uma ligação com os Winchesters e que ia além do fato de os três serem caçadores e afeiçoados a Bobby.

Todavia, ela não queria refletir sobre tal ligação. Não queria e nem deveria. Decidiu que assumiria sua máscara de _Indomável_ perante eles também. Seria a caçadora prepotente, indiferente, mal-humorada, ríspida, destemida, de poucos amigos e fechada em si mesmo. Nos sonhos, lhes mostrara sua fragilidade e ternura, todavia, teria que esconder tais sentimentos por trás daquela fachada conhecida pelos demais caçadores. Sabia que eles estranhariam a sua rápida transformação.

Horas antes, pouco depois que se apresentou a eles, pedira licença para preparar o jantar. Sugeriu a Bobby que deixasse os rapazes descansarem. Não aguentava ficar na presença deles e sentir seus olhares profundos e interrogativos. Ela sentia que as mesmas perguntas que se passavam na sua cabeça também se passavam na deles. Estavam tão confusos e perplexos quanto ela.

O jantar fora extremamente silencioso. Ela mal ousava levantar os olhos para os Winchesters, entretanto, podia sentir os olhares deles sobre ela. Estranhou também o fato de Bobby permanecer silencioso; não que fosse homem de tagarelar sobre vários assuntos, principalmente nas refeições. Contudo, normalmente, tecia algum comentário relevante de vez em quando. A única coisa que dissera antes de se sentarem à mesa, fora que seria melhor tratar o assunto do Apocalipse na manhã seguinte, pois Dean e Sam deveriam descansar da longa viagem.

Ao se relembrar do jantar, um calor tomou conta de Collins. Todos os detalhes lhe passaram pela cabeça: a gentileza de Sam em puxar a cadeira para que se sentasse à mesa da sala de jantar; a prontidão de Dean em lhe servir o prato de comida e o oferecimento de ambos em lhe ajudar na limpeza da cozinha. É claro que ela recusou a última oferta, porém, agradeceu com muita doçura. E o tempo todo, ela permanecera com a cabeça abaixada e sem encarar os dois homens.

Como ela pudera ser tão tímida e insegura! Os dois deveriam estar achando que ela era uma mulher submissa e frágil cuja fama de _Indomável_ não correspondia à realidade. Bem, no dia seguinte, trataria de dissipar tal impressão.

Partiria junto com eles na batalha contra o Apocalipse, não só porque prometera a Bobby, mas também porque era seu dever. Era uma caçadora para evitar que o mal atingisse pessoas inocentes tal como acontecera com ela.

Nessa jornada, não seria nada amigável com os Winchesters; limitar-se-ia a lhes falar o estritamente necessário. E depois que cumprissem a missão, ela se separaria deles sem nada que os ligasse e nunca mais os encontraria. Certamente, no processo, pensariam o pior dela e nunca mais iriam querer revê-la. Talvez nem se sonhassem depois disso, iriam querer ter algum contato.

Não seria tão fácil; doía-lhe imaginar a possibilidade de falar ou agir com rispidez e indiferença para com seu Loirão ou seu Gigante que lhe deram forças nos momentos em que mais precisou. Além disso, os dois homens lhe faziam perder a estrutura de suas emoções. Só de olhar para eles, o coração batia acelerado. No entanto, era preciso se dominar e fazê-los conhecer sua face mais severa.

Não para lhes provar que era uma mulher independente e forte. Não, ela o faria para o bem deles mesmos. Para lhes proteger dela, uma mulher amaldiçoada que só fazia com que as pessoas que amava morressem.

E o faria para proteger a si própria da dor.

- 0 –

Primeiro, a boca. Depois, desceria pelo pescoço. E aí, acariciaria e sugaria os seios. Depois, chegaria às pernas. E então...

_Argh!_ _Desisto_.

Jogou o travesseiro para o alto. A imagem da mulher não lhe saía da cabeça e lhe tirava o sono.

Levantou-se do sofá da sala onde dormia e foi até a cozinha beber um copo d'água. Na verdade, precisava de outra ducha para refrescar a cabeça. As duas.

No momento, Dean estava muito excitado. Entretanto, ora sua excitação dava lugar ao choque, ora ao deslumbramento.

Se lhe contassem essa história como sendo de outra pessoa, não acreditaria. Ele ainda pensava que estava sonhando ou que talvez fosse outro truque de Zacarias para mexer com sua cabeça.

Meu Deus! Ela era real e estava ali perto a apenas alguns metros separados por um corredor e uma parede! O loiro estava dividido entre a alegria e a angústia.

Ela era seu Anjo. A mulher dos seus sonhos. A moça que conhecia desde criança e que tanto amparo lhe trouxe nos momentos mais tenebrosos de sua vida.

E também era Victoria Collins, a Indomável. A mulher que morreria dali a cinco anos e destruiria o resto de humanidade de seu Eu futuro. A caçadora que ele jurou nunca se apaixonar.

Como ele poderia lidar com sentimentos tão conflitantes?

Do momento em que ouvira sua voz até se despedirem para dormir, tudo lhe parecera tão irreal. Não se reconhecia; parecia um adolescente inexperiente que conhecera seu primeiro amor. Bom, não deixava de ser.

Não! Não! Isso não podia. Ele não a amava e não poderia amá-la. Fora apenas uma doce ilusão de criança. OK, não tinha explicação dos sonhos com ela, porém, isso não queria dizer nada. Talvez fosse só coincidência o fato de ela ser a imagem exata da sua amiga imaginária. Ou talvez a tivesse visto por aí quando pequeno e tivesse se impressionado tanto com sua beleza infantil que sua mente moldara aquelas viagens. Podia ser qualquer explicação razoável. Mas não aquela que uma vozinha dentro dele teimava em insistir de que havia uma ligação forte entre eles. Não! Necas! Never!

Nunca acreditou em amor e nada disso de "feitos um paro outro" ou "almas gêmeas". Isso só era para os iludidos, os que viviam num mundo de contos de fada e que não sabiam da existência de monstros.

Claro que já se apaixonara: sentira algo forte por **Cassie**¹ e também por Lisa, porém, não era algo que ele ousava definir como amor. Esse sentimento não passava de uma reação química entre as pessoas. A única exceção que admitia eram seus pais; fora eles, o resto dos mortais, homens e mulheres apenas se ligavam uns aos outros por conveniência, atração sexual ou simplesmente para não ficarem sozinhos.

O loiro acreditava no amor entre amigos, entre pais e filhos e é claro, entre irmãos, como no seu caso com Sam, todavia, o amor entre homens e mulheres era algo puramente platônico que só existia em romances e filmes.

Ele amava todas as mulheres; elas eram a melhor coisa do mundo que Deus criara (uma das poucas), mas não queria se prender a nenhuma. Muito menos à tal de Victoria Collins, por mais linda e gostosa que fosse. E não importava se ela fosse seu Anjo: era um perigo.

Lembrou-se do que seu Eu futuro lhe dissera:

- Pode desdenhar o quanto quiser, mas... quando saber quem ela é, não vai ficar tão indiferente assim. Você vai me entender.

Na hora, ele não se atentou para as palavras do outro, mas agora faziam sentido. Ele não dissera "quando a conhecer" e sim "quando saber quem ela é". Claro, o sacana não lhe revelara que era ninguém menos que o Anjo porque sabia que ele lutaria contra aquele sentimento.

Contudo, nada mudava. Estava decidido em manter sua decisão inicial. Não pôde evitar aquele encontro com Collins, pois nunca imaginou que fosse sobrinha de Bobby, mas podia evitar um envolvimento de qualquer tipo.

Seria mais fácil se na conversa da manhã seguinte, se recusasse a deixá-la caçar com ele e o irmão alegando qualquer desculpa, entretanto, teve a forte impressão de que Sam não compartilharia da sua opinião. Notara que Sammy ficara encantado com a moça.

Ele que não ousasse se aproximar de seu Anjo! Ela era sua e de mais ninguém!

Droga! Tinha que parar de pensar nela daquela forma. Talvez devesse concordar realmente em deixá-la entrar para a equipe; duvidava que Bobby aceitasse uma recusa de sua parte. O bode velho sempre conseguia dobrar a ele e a Sammy.

Além disso, não tinha coragem de dizer não ao seu Anjo. Não suportaria ver a decepção naquele olhar tão profundo e doce.

Sentiu o corpo estremecer ao relembrar da eletricidade que sentira quando apertou a mão dela ao cumprimentá-la ou quando a tocou levemente nos dedos ao servir o prato dela no jantar.

E se a beijasse, seria tão maravilhoso quanto os beijos que lhe dera nos sonhos?

_Pare com isso! Foco, foco, foco_.

De qualquer maneira, estava preparado. Faria exatamente o contrário do que seu Eu futuro fez. Não brigaria com Victoria em hipótese alguma mesmo que ela lhe provocasse e nem tentaria seduzi-la como as outras mulheres. Procuraria enxergá-la apenas como uma colega, ou melhor, tentaria vê-la quase como um homem. Um homem de lindos olhos de gata, uma boca sensual e carnuda, cabelos longos e sedosos, uma cor linda de pele, seios avantajados e um bumbum firme.

Deus! Aquilo ia ser um paréo duro! E como estava duro!

- 0 –

Podia sentir o leve aroma da colônia de Victoria que ficara em sua mão depois de apertá-la. Era uma fragrância suave e envolvente como ela. Pelo menos assim lhe parecia até aquele momento.

Sam estava sentado na cama e também não conseguira dormir, mas estava tranquilo quanto a isso tanto quanto estava sobre Victoria Collins.

Ele ria baixinho feito um bobo alegre. A Indomável era sua Fada! Quem diria?

Ouvia muitas histórias sobre a misteriosa mulher e, ao contrário do irmão, interessava-se por tudo que dizia respeito a ela. Victoria era como uma espécie de lenda, quase um ídolo para ele.

Não entendia o motivo de tal mulher – a quem diziam ser uma lésbica e quebradora de narizes –, lhe impressionar tanto. O moço admirava mulheres independentes e seguras de si, porém, não dispensava um toque de ternura e suavidade. E, apesar de ouvir comentários que evidenciassem um caráter nada feminino em Collins, mesmo assim sua figura exercia fascínio sobre ele.

Agora entendia o motivo. No fundo, talvez soubesse que ela era a sua Fada: suave, doce e terna. Realmente, as pessoas exageravam ao falarem das outras. E ele não era homem de julgar sem antes comprovar por si mesmo.

Surpreendera-se em saber que Bobby era tio de Victoria, todavia, recordava-se de ter ouvido comentários de alguns caçadores a respeito de terem visto Singer caçar algumas vezes ao lado da moça ou de a terem visto na casa dele. E diziam isso com certo espanto e um quê de malícia, afinal, como alguém conseguia trabalhar ao lado de uma fera arisca como aquela? Se Bobby conseguiu, das duas, uma: ou soube como argumentar com a caçadora ou deu um trato legal na mulher. Essa última hipótese era a mais aceita, ainda mais pelo fato de o velho caçador se recusar a falar do assunto.

As pessoas tendem a pensar o pior e o que pensam, muitas vezes, está longe da verdade. Victoria não era nem uma coisa nem outra. Não fora nem amante de Bobby e nem era o bicho de mato de que tanto falavam.

Sobre o caráter dela, ele comprovara não só por já conhecer a caçadora através de sonhos, mas também pelo que observara nas horas anteriores depois de sua chegada. Puxou da memória os momentos em que viu e falou com Collins. Ela parecia mais uma corça assustada do que uma leoa selvagem. Evitava olhar para ele e tremia ao menor toque casual deles como quando foram jantar e puxou a cadeira para ela. Sem querer, tocara no ombro da mulher assim que ela se sentou. Sentiu o tremor do corpo dela bem como as ondas elétricas que também passaram por seu próprio corpo.

Nossa! Que mulher! Ela era mesmo uma fada! Podia não ter asas nem pó mágico, mas era tão fascinante e encantadora! E parecia nem se dar conta do quanto.

_Ela é real!_

O pensamento mais uma vez o fez rir de felicidade. Ao contrário de Dean, Sam estava mais propenso a acreditar numa ligação forte que ocasionasse aqueles sonhos desde sua infância.

Será que ela tinha os mesmos sonhos? Certamente que sim. Bastava olhar para ela e ver como se sentia desconfortável na presença dele.

Bem, ele não queria deixá-la desconfortável. Queria que se sentisse segura ao seu lado. E queria provar os lábios daquela mulher, saber se os beijos dados em seus sonhos eram, de fato, maravilhosos.

Podia ser uma precipitação de sua parte e até loucura, mas não podia evitar desejar isso. Era mais forte que ele. A vontade que tinha era de sair do quarto de hóspedes em que estava (e que ganhara na sorte com papel, tesoura e pedra contra Dean para ver quem dormia ali) e bater na porta do outro quarto onde estava a moça para conversarem e poder dizer a ela tudo o que se passava na mente dele. Todavia, graças a Deus, era um homem sensato e prudente. Sabia que acabaria assustando a mulher.

_Calma, Sam! Calma! Você terá muito tempo pela frente para chegar nela e discutirem o assunto em alguma oportunidade._

E como teriam! O Apocalipse estava à solta e parecia que muitos obstáculos viriam. E ela estaria com ele nessa batalha. Não estava mais preocupado com o que viesse e nem mesmo a ameaça de Lúcifer em possuir seu corpo o amedrontava mais. Não naqueles instantes de sua descoberta da Fada ser uma mulher de carne e osso.

Havia o medo de passar pela mesma dor da perda que tivera tanto com Jess quanto com Madison. Todavia, aquele sentimento forte dentro de si – fosse deslumbramento, fascínio ou algo maior – o impelia a se arriscar. Talvez fosse a lei da compensação; ele perdera duas grandes mulheres para encontrar Vic, a mulher com quem sempre sonhou e desejou que fosse real. Não que faria tal escolha se soubesse o que iria acontecer, entretanto, talvez fosse uma maneira positiva de encarar os fatos ruins de sua vida.

Não acreditava muito em coincidências, pelo menos não daquela magnitude. Seus sonhos com Vic não eram produto de sua imaginação como antes pensara, nem telepatia e nem outra teoria científica. Ele era sensato e pensava bastante antes de tirar qualquer conclusão precipitada, porém, também dava um crédito para coisas além de seu entendimento. E algo dentro dele – e que não iria ignorar – dizia que devia dar vazão aquele sentimento. Não forçaria as coisas com Victoria, é claro. Sua intuição lhe dizia que deveria ir com calma e tato, entretanto, não lutaria contra o curso natural dos acontecimentos que lhe permitissem um envolvimento com a moça.

Mesmo que isso lhe custasse um confronto com o irmão. Notara o interesse de Dean e isso não lhe agradava. Se ele estava pensando em conquistar Victoria para usá-la a seu bel prazer e depois dispensá-la como as outras, Sam não iria permitir. Victoria não era uma qualquer!

Ele a protegeria de qualquer um que a ameaçasse. Protegeria-a até de Lúcifer!

Jamais aconteceria com ela o que acontecera com Jess.

- 0-

Na manhã seguinte, Victoria se levantara cedo como de costume e preparou um delicioso desjejum: torradas com geleia de uva, ovos mexidos com bacon, suco de caju, bolo de laranja, croissants, queijo, frutas variadas e um café de ótima qualidade. Sam foi o próximo a se levantar e encontrou-a na cozinha se preparando para levar aquelas iguarias para a sala de jantar.

- Bom dia – dissera ele todo animado por vê-la

- Bom dia – ela o cumprimentou seca e com cara de poucos amigos.

- Opa! Deixa que eu te ajude – disse o rapaz e ia pegar a jarra de café e o prato de torradas

- Pode deixar. Sei muito bem me virar – replicou com rispidez

- OK - o moço parou onde estava e olhou-a com estranheza

_Que bicho a mordeu?_

Victoria foi até a mesa da sala de jantar e estendeu a toalha. Logo tratou de colocar o café na mesa. Ignorou a presença de Sam o tempo todo; este ficara na cozinha pouco à vontade pelo modo que ela o tratou.

- Bom dia, Vic! – disse Bobby ao chegar

- Bom dia, Bobby! – a moça abriu um sorriso

- Ah... bom dia, Bobby – respondeu Sam entrando na sala de jantar.

- Bom dia, Sam – viu a expressão sem graça do homem – Ué, que cara é essa? Algum problema?

- Ahn... nada.

- E nem pra ajudar a Vic a pôr a mesa... – disse com reprovação

- Eu falei pra ele que não precisava. Eu sei me virar – cortou a moça enquanto continuava a trazer as coisas.

- Ah! Isso explica tudo – concluiu Singer e dirigiu um olhar reprovador à sobrinha.

Ela o ignorou. Sabia bem o que Bobby estaria pensando.

- Nossa, tava sentindo o cheiro lá da sala! – foi logo dizendo Dean ao entrar e se sentar à mesa. Esfregou as duas mãos uma na outra – A mesa tá farta do jeito que eu gosto – levantou os olhos e percebeu que Victoria o fitava. Sentiu um calor invadi-lo ao encarar aqueles olhos verdes. Deu o seu sorriso mais charmoso – Bom dia, Victoria... Er... Dormiu bem?

Victoria estava morrendo de vontade de rir: o loiro ainda estava em roupas de dormir (uma camisa e calça com cordão folgados), o cabelo todo bagunçado, o rosto amassado pelo recente despertar, a voz rouca e os olhos remelados; até mesmo o modo pelo qual chegara a divertia. No entanto, ela disfarçava numa expressão de total desagrado.

Quanto a Sam, pôs a mão no rosto e o abaixou um pouco. Queria enfiar a cabeça num buraco pelos modos nada educados do irmão.

- O que foi? – estranhou Dean por Collins não responder ao seu cumprimento e o olhar aborrecida.

Antes que a sobrinha viesse com uma de suas tiradas, Bobby respondeu por ela:

- O que acontece, Dean, é que minha sobrinha não terminou de pôr a mesa e você já se sentou dominando. E também podia ao menos ter lavado o rosto e tirado essa meleca dos olhos. Se você não fizer isso, ela não vai conseguir comer nada.

O loiro que prestara atenção a Bobby, voltou a olhar para Victoria. Ela fez um pequeno sinal de assentimento com a cabeça e um imperceptível sorriso irônico.

Sam segurou o riso.

- Ah, tá. Então... então já volto– respondeu Dean envergonhado e levantou-se para ir ao banheiro se lavar.

- 0 –

Após o café – que também fora silencioso pelo constrangimento dos irmãos perante Victoria –, foram todos para a sala. Dean dobrou as cobertas que usara para dormir e colocou-as num canto do sofá junto com o travesseiro.

- Bem, crianças, e então? – começou Bobby

- Então... – Dean procurava entender o que Bobby queria dizer.

- O que Bobby quer saber é se nós três podemos e queremos trabalhar na mesma equipe contra o Apocalipse – respondeu Victoria como se falasse com um menino – Olha, da minha parte é o que eu já respondi a ele. Estou dentro. Se for pra combater o mal de qualquer tipo, estou pronta pra o que der e vier.

- Só que não é qualquer mal, é "o Mal", é o próprio Lúcifer – tornou Dean – E não é um simples sujeitinho de chifres, rabos e tridente.

- Obrigada pela informação muito pertinente – ironizou a moça deixando o loiro desconfortável mais uma vez.

- Bem, meninos, Victoria está dentro. E quanto a vocês. Aceitam ela na equipe? – tornou Singer

- Sim! – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo sem titubear. A moça os intrigava cada vez mais e os desconcertava, todavia, estavam decididos a tê-la junto a eles e não era propriamente por causa da batalha contra Lúcifer.

- Ótimo – respondeu Collins sem emoção embora por dentro seu coração palpitasse pela possibilidade de estar ao lado daqueles homens – Mas antes de qualquer decisão, eu preciso de detalhes. Preciso saber exatamente como tudo isso começou e por que agora o fim do mundo está acontecendo. Bobby me falou que era melhor vocês mesmos me contarem.

- Bom, é meio complicado. Não sabemos por onde começar... – Dean principiou a falar

- Comecem do começo. É assim que se inicia um relato.

O loiro sentiu uma vontade enorme de responder na mesma moeda aquela nova tirada, porém, Sammy o interrompeu:

- Foi por minha causa.

- Por sua causa? – estranhou a moça

- Sim, fui eu que provoquei o Apocalipse.

- Sam... – Dean ia interrompê-lo, porém, Sam o deteve

- É, Dean, temos que falar a verdade. Já que seremos uma equipe, a gente tem que colocar as cartas na mesa.

- Pessoal, eu acho melhor vocês começarem desde muito antes do Apocalipse – tornou Singer – Acho que deveriam começar a falar da morte da mãe de vocês.

Os dois se entreolharam. Iam expor sua vida para aquela mulher que mexia com eles. Se bem que de certa forma, já tinham se exposto em seus sonhos.

- A morte da mãe deles? Como isso pode ter relação com o Apocalipse? – cada vez mais Victoria ficava intrigada

- Deixe que eu explico – Sam tomou a palavra – Só que a história é longa.

- Sem problemas. Todo detalhe é importante, não importa quanto tempo se gasta – a moça dissera num tom mais receptivo.

- Então tá. – respondeu com um leve sorriso se sentindo mais confortável. Vic estremeceu por dentro.

_Que sorriso!_

Sam contou todos os acontecimentos que os havia levado até ali sem ocultar nenhum detalhe: as mortes de Mary e Jéssica pelo demônio Azazel; a caçada de John por toda vida ao demônio e sua morte por este; os poderes de Sam adquiridos pelo sangue de Azazel em suas veias; sua breve morte e volta dos mortos; o pacto de Dean e sua ida ao inferno; a ressurreição do loiro por Castiel; a guerra entre anjos e demônios; a aliança de Sam com Ruby e a volta de seus poderes através de sangue demoníaco; o rompimento dos selos até culminar no último que era a destruição de Lilith; e, por fim, o destino marcado de Dean ser o receptáculo do arcanjo Miguel e Sam ser o de Lúcifer para travarem uma batalha final pelo domínio sobre a terra.

- Meu Deus... – sussurrou Collins sem esconder seu assombro. Não tinha palavras para descrever tudo o que ouvira. – E eu que pensei que já tinha visto ou ouvido de tudo.

Estava impressionada e muito comovida pela história dos irmãos. Lembrou-se como num flash dos sonhos que tivera com eles e agora que sabia não ser produto de sua imaginação, compreendia todas as sensações e os sentimentos que ambos lhe transmitiram: as suas angústias, as suas dores, as suas perdas. Ela podia entendê-los melhor do que ninguém; sua própria história se assemelhava a deles em alguns pontos, embora não tivesse todo aquele peso do fim do mundo nas costas.

- Então, Senhorita Indomável? Está pronta pra encarar essa bagunça toda que eu e Sam fizemos? – provocou Dean

- Sem dúvida, Winchester. Sou muito boa em fazer limpeza, principalmente arrumar a bagunça dos outros – retrucou a moça

- Bem, então está resolvido – replicou Bobby. Já que vocês vão trabalhar juntos, precisamos começar por alguma coisa. Andei pesquisando algumas eventos e podemos escolher...

- Bobby, me permite? – interrompeu Victoria – É que também andei pesquisando.

- Ah, é? E encontrou alguma coisa mais específica?

- Sim. Só um momento. Vou buscar.

Levantou-se prontamente. Dali a alguns segundos, voltava com um laptop cor-de-rosa. Sam não pôde deixar de exclamar:

- Uau! Você também tem um laptop?

- Como você pode ver, sim – replicou Vic e sentou-se – Por quê?

- É que meu mano também tem um. Ele adora pesquisar – intrometeu-se Dean meio que zombando daquela particularidade de Sammy.

- Bom saber que além de mim, mais alguém da equipe não tem só um rostinho bonito – replicou Collins com desdém

Sam teria se sentido lisonjeado com o comentário se não houvesse aquele tom desdenhoso. Quanto a Dean, tinha a impressão que aquela fala o excluía da consideração da moça. Ele estava começando a se irritar com aquela mulher e imaginado se não fora precipitação em aceitá-la na equipe, todavia, limitou-se a fechar a cara e a ficar calado tal como o irmão.

Bobby deu um pigarro para desfazer o clima. Victoria ligou a máquina e esperou. Acessou a internet e alguns arquivos pessoais. Mostrou uma página da web que indicava uma notícia em letras garrafais:

**ESTRANHOS CASOS DE DECAPITAÇÃO EM NORTH TARRYTOWN**

NAS ÚLTIMAS DUAS SEMANAS, FORAM REGISTRADOS DEZ CASOS DE ASSASSINATO POR DECAPITAÇÃO, QUATRO DELES DE MEMBROS DA TRADICIONAL FAMÍLIA VAN TASSEL. A POLÍCIA AINDA NÃO TEM NENHUMA PISTA.

- Van Tassel? Esse nome não me é estranho – Dean tentou puxar da memória onde ouvira falar.

- Este sobrenome aparece num famoso conto que virou até filme com o ator Johnny Depp – respondeu Victoria

- Qual?

- Dean, a leitura lhe faria muito bem, garoto – dessa vez fora Bobby quem o tirara – Tanto o conto como o filme se chamam _**Sleepy Hollow²**_.

- Exato, tio. E acho que se trata do mesmo fantasma - continuou Victoria

- Tá de brincadeira, não é? – o loiro deu um riso curto

- Esses assassinatos não são brincadeira, Winchester – tornou Victoria

- Olha, como o próprio nome do filme diz, a vila que tinha o cavaleiro sem cabeça se chamava Sleepy Hollow. E sim, eu leio, Bobby, não muito, mas leio – virou-se para Singer. Depois, voltou a olhar Collins – Isso pode ser apenas coisa de algum serial killer que curte arrancar umas cabeças.

- Na verdade, Dean, é a mesma vila do conto. Desde 97, Sleepy Hollow passou a se chamar North Tarrytown – esclareceu Sam – Mas concordo com Dean. Essa história do cavaleiro é apenas uma lenda inspirada num mito de tradição germânica e algum maluco pode ter se inspirado pra fazer sua marca. E o fato de ter uma família no mesmo local que se chama Van Tassel talvez seja mera coincidência.

- Brilhantes deduções, meus caros Watsons, mas tem um pequeno detalhe que é mencionado na notícia: o sangue dos corpos decapitados foi completamente drenado sem restar uma única gota nem mesmo no corte dos corpos. Acho que é alguma coisa a se considerar. Eu voto para que comecemos por aí.

Os três homens se entreolharam e assentiram mutuamente.

- Tudo bem, podemos ir pra lá. – respondeu Sam.

- Então vamos nos aprontar – tornou Dean e foi primeiro a se levantar do sofá.

- Mas já? – perguntou Collins – Eu tinha me prontificado a ficar uma semana com Bobby.

- Pode deixar, menina. Vocês têm um trabalho a fazer. Não podem perder tempo.

- Mas...

- Vamos! Vamos! – bateu palmas rapidamente – O que ainda estão fazendo aqui?

- 0 –

Enquanto Victoria aprontava sua bagagem, Bobby chamou os Winchesters para uma última conversa. Sua expressão não era nem um pouco amigável.

- Muito bem, vocês dois: o que está havendo?

- Como assim, Bobby? – perguntou Sam

- Desde ontem, vocês dois estão parecendo que nunca viram mulher na vida, até mesmo você, Sam. Eu ontem não quis falar nada porque vocês estavam cansados e resolvi deixar passar. Mas não pensem que não reparei nas suas atitudes com a Victoria.

- Mas o que a gente fez de errado? – protestou Dean – Eu mal troquei palavras com a Indomável ontem!

- Em primeiro lugar, Dean, não permito que se refira à minha sobrinha assim. Já bastam os outros caçadores. Em segundo lugar, vocês dois sabem muito bem do que estou falando. É, das suas pequenas gentilezas com a Vic. Primeiro, o Sam todo atencioso em puxar a cadeira para ela. Depois, você, Dean, que quase arrancou o prato da mão dela ontem só pra servi-la, coisa que eu nunca vi você fazer por nenhuma mulher. E aí os dois se oferecendo pra ajudar a lavar a louça.

- Bobby, o que há demais em querer ser gentil com uma moça? – protestou Sam. Estava envergonhado de Singer ter percebido suas emoções e não queria deixar transparecer – Eu sou assim com qualquer mulher, você sabe disso. Não significa que eu esteja com segundas intenções com a... Victoria. Quanto ao Dean...

- Opa, opa, opa! Quanto ao Dean o quê? Tá insinuando que eu tô de olho na Indo... na Collins? Por que eu também não posso ser gentil com uma mulher?

- Ah, tá, eu te conheço. Você sempre pretende alguma coisa quando começa a bancar o cavalheiro com alguma mulher. E você tava babando por causa da Victoria que eu vi.

- Olha só quem fala! Você não parava de olhar pra ela. Nem mesmo piscava de tão vidrado. E não faça essa pose de "bom garoto" pra cima de mim não.

- Escuta aqui, Dean...

- Chega! Calem a boca vocês dois! – vociferou Singer – Eu não sou cego! Eu percebi claramente a reação de cada um. Os dois, é, os dois ficaram de queixo caído pela Victoria – apontou para ambos – Me deu até vontade de pegar um babador pra vocês.

- Olha, Bobby, não é bem assim... – Sam tentou explicar

- Não quero saber de nada! – cortou Bobby – Eu só quero lhes dar um aviso: fiquem longe da Vic. Não pensem em nenhuma gracinha com ela. Ela não precisa de nada disso. Não tenho que explicar nada sobre ela pra vocês, mas quero esclarecer que a Vic já penou muito na vida e o que menos precisa é de mais sofrimento. Eu só resolvi juntar ela com vocês porque como eu disse, precisam de toda ajuda necessária e ela é tão boa caçadora quanto vocês e tem muito conhecimento. Isso eu posso garantir que é uma das poucas verdades das coisas que contam sobre ela – fez uma pausa – E também, devo admitir, me preocupo com ela, não a quero sozinha por aí com esse monte de complicações que vão vir por causa do Apocalipse. Mas não pensem em ter qualquer tipo de envolvimento com ela seja apenas um caso... – olhou para Dean –... seja um compromisso mais sério – olhou para Sam – Vocês são bons garotos, eu gosto de vocês, mas não são o tipo de homem que eu quero com ela, ainda mais por estarem no meio dessa batalha de Lúcifer e Miguel. Pode ser machista da minha parte, mas eu espero que a Vic um dia abandone essa vida de caçadas, encontre alguém normal, se case e tenha uma vida segura, longe de problemas. Não quero que... que ela termine como a mãe dela.

Os dois irmãos ficaram surpresos com as palavras de Singer. Não imaginavam o quanto de sentimento o velho caçador tinha pela sobrinha. Depois de alguns segundos, Sam foi o primeiro a falar:

- Está certo, Bobby. Pode ficar tranquilo. De minha parte, pretendo respeitar a Victoria não só por ser sua sobrinha, mas também porque deu pra perceber que ela é uma mulher séria e profissional.

- E de minha parte, eu também garanto que não vou dar em cima dela – tornou Dean

Tanto Singer como Sam olharam incrédulos para o loiro.

- Qualé, gente? Me deem um voto de confiança – continuou – Eu falo sério quanto a isso.

E, de fato, Dean pretendia cumprir suas palavras não tanto pelo que Bobby lhe dissera, mas por sua própria resolução de não se permitir um envolvimento com Collins. Quanto a Sammy, este decidiu respeitar o que garantira a Singer, embora quisesse muito uma aproximação com Victoria.

Bobby olhara firme para ambos os irmãos e sentiu sinceridade em seus olhares e em suas palavras.

- Bem, então é isso aí – encerrou.

Victoria entrou na sala puxando uma grande mala e carregando outra um pouco menor.

- Vamos? – chamou os rapazes

- Deixa que eu ajudo! – os dois se levantaram e falaram quase ao mesmo tempo

Bobby revirou os olhos.

- Não, podem deixar. Posso muito bem carregar eu mesma a minha bagagem – ela não perdeu tempo em ser ríspida outra vez

- Ah, claro – disse Sam em tom aborrecido.

- Pode deixar que eu vou me lembrar disso na próxima vez que você tiver carregada de coisas – devolveu Dean reprimindo a irritação com um sorriso amarelo.

- Ótimo, porque eu não gosto de explicar a mesma coisa mais de uma vez – tornou a moça

Antes que o irmão replicasse aquela outra tirada, Sam anunciou:

- É melhor a gente levar as coisas pro carro. Temos que partir.

- Vão vocês dois na frente. Quero só dar mais uma palavrinha com a Vic.

Os dois homens se despediram de Bobby e deixaram-no a sós com sua sobrinha.

- Pode falar, tio – disse ela com expressão resignada – Eu até sei o que você vai me dizer, mas pode falar assim mesmo.

- É, senhorita, ainda bem que você já sabe. Precisava mesmo tratar os rapazes assim?

- Sou assim com qualquer um dos caçadores. Com eles não tem porque ser diferente.

- Certo. Só que vocês três a partir de hoje serão uma equipe. E pra isso funcionar tem que ter harmonia no grupo.

- É só um relacionamento profissional. Não tem porque eu me envolver mais do que o necessário.

- Ninguém aqui disse que não seria profissional. Pelo amor de Deus, Victoria! Eu adoro aqueles garotos, mas eles seriam os últimos homens que eu recomendaria pra você como pretendentes. Só que também não precisa atacá-los com quatro pedras. Você não tem que bancar a Indomável pra eles também.

- A Indomável já é minha marca registrada e com ela tem funcionado muito bem. Acredite em mim, tio, sei o que estou fazendo.

- Tudo bem – Bobby suspirou. Não adiantava discutir com a sobrinha, por isso, mudou o assunto – Você pretende incluí-los também no programa?

- Sim, eu até queria ter feito isso antes mesmo sem conhecê-los antes, mas... eu achava que não fossem merecedores.

- E isso por quê? Eu sempre falei com você da capacidade e integridade deles. Eu só não te sugeri antes porque... você sabe... eu não gosto de tocar nesse assunto porque você acaba tentando me convencer a aceitar e sabe que não vou.

- Porque é um teimoso e orgulhoso. Só por isso.

- E sou mesmo. Com muita honra – estufou o peito

Victoria riu.

- Mas você não respondeu minha pergunta – continuou – Por que não os achava merecedores?

- Ah... porque... porque... sei lá... cisma minha com eles - desconversou

- E mudou de ideia depois que os conheceu? Por isso, vai colocá-los agora?

- Não é que eu tenha mudado minha opinião... apenas... apenas é porque já que vou trabalhar com eles, é o mínimo que eu deveria fazer.

- Humpf – Singer esboçou um leve sorriso de malícia

- O que foi?

- Nada.

- Tio, o que você está pensando, hein?

- Nada, menina. Vá, vá, você está perdendo tempo.

Vendo que Bobby não falaria o que estava em mente, Victoria deu um leve beijo em sua testa.

- Até mais tio. Se cuida – balançou o dedo para ele.

- Você também. E vê se pega leve com os meninos.

- OK – arregalou os olhos e exagerou o sorriso numa careta – Te mando notícias.

- 0 –

Dean e Sam estavam terminando de colocar a bagagem no porta-malas do Impala. Victoria parou ao lado do carro e ficou o observando admirada. Dean notou o olhar vidrado da moça e não pôde esconder o sorriso de satisfação. Ficava orgulhoso quando alguém admirava "sua querida". E perceber que Victoria era uma dessas pessoas o deixava mais satisfeito ainda. O loiro se aproximou da moça, encostou o braço no vidro da porta do carro e fez pose de gostoso.

- E aí, gostou? – perguntou ele

Ao perceber que o Winchester notara seu fascínio pelo carro, ela respondeu com certo desdém:

- É, nada mal.

Todavia, sua tentativa de parecer indiferente dessa vez não funcionou e fez o moço rir.

- Qual é a graça? – perguntou ela

- Você.

- Por acaso eu tenho cara de palhaça?

- Não, longe de mim querer insinuar isso – ele levantou os braços em sinal de trégua – É que você... você...

- Eu o quê?

Pela primeira vez, o Winchester não tinha palavras que pudesse utilizar para lisonjear uma mulher como costumava fazer. Victoria o encabulava, deixava-o sem palavras. Parecia que havia duas mulheres dentro dela: uma, doce e terna, como em seus sonhos, e a outra, implacável e agressiva, tal como era conhecida.

- Incompreensível – por fim, achara a palavra.

Victoria não soube o que retrucar de imediato. Ela e o loiro ficaram se olhando intensamente por alguns segundos até Sam os interromper:

- Victoria, quer que eu coloque sua bagagem no carro ou você mesma prefere fazer isso?

- Ah, não...não precisa – estava sem graça – Não vou colocar minhas malas aí.

- E aonde você pretende pôr? – tornou Dean – No banco de trás vai ficar meio sem jeito.

- Eu tenho... meu próprio carro. Esperem um momento que eu só vou pegá-lo.

Collins deixou as malas perto do Impala e foi aos fundos do ferro-velho onde estava estacionado seu carro. Os dois irmãos aguardaram curiosos. Logo um Impala 67 de cor branca parava atrás do carro de Dean. Collins saiu do veículo enquanto os Winchesters, especialmente o mais velho, ficavam boquiabertos.

- Você... você também tem um Impala! – Dean exclamou

- Parece, né? – disse enquanto colocava sua bagagem no porta-malas – E então? Vamos ou vocês dois vão ficar aí parados? Eu vou na frente.

Entrou no automóvel sem esperar resposta.

- 0-

Depois de quatro horas de viagem, finalmente pararam numa lanchonete no meio da estrada. O local estava cheio, não tinha um aspecto muito agradável e havia alguns tipos mal encarados.

Os três entraram no estabelecimento e conseguiram achar uma mesa desocupada; ainda havia pratos com restos de comida dos últimos ocupantes. A maioria dos clientes era composta de homens e nenhum deixou de reparar na bela figura de Victoria: alguns assobiavam e outros, mais descarados, arriscavam piscadelas ou beijos de longe sem se importarem de ela estar acompanhada pelos Winchesters. A moça nem se importava; para ela aquilo era uma rotina constante. Quanto aos dois homens, estavam incomodados com o atrevimento daqueles sujeitos. Como ousavam mexer com a sua mulher?

Collins estava sentada de frente para os Winchesters. O silêncio entre eles era constrangedor. Ainda bem que as mãos da mulher estavam sobre as pernas, pois os moços não poderiam ver que tremiam. Se era difícil para ela encarar um, imagine os dois ao mesmo tempo?

Seus perfumes se misturavam aos odores de sanduíches, salgados, café, fedor de bebida e dos banheiros daquele lugar.

Finalmente, Dean quebrou o silêncio:

-Er... não sei quanto a vocês, mas estou faminto – as palavras eram tanto para o irmão quanto para Collins, porém, seu olhar continuava preso na figura feminina – Vou pedir pra garçonete. O que vão querer?

- Eu vou querer... – Sam e Victoria falaram ao mesmo tempo. Deram uma rápida troca de olhares. Não puderam conter o breve riso.

- Você primeiro – disse Sam mantendo o sorriso

- OK – ela também manteve o sorriso - Eu quero um cheeseburguer com bacon e uma salada.

- Cheeseburguer com bacon? – Dean arregalou os olhos

- Salada? – Sam ficou espantado

- É. Eu sempre como isso nas viagens ou quando estou com pressa. Por quê? – estranhou Vic – É proibido?

- Nãoooo ... é... é que... – tornou Dean

- É que Dean sempre pede cheeseburguer com bacon e eu, salada – completou Sam

- E daí? Tem muitas pessoas que devem pedir isso – Vic disse demonstrando pouco caso, todavia, incomodada com mais pontos em comum com os Winchesters.

- Bem, eu... eu vou falar com a garçonete – tornou o loiro

Ele se levantou e foi até o balcão. Esperou um bom tempo até ser atendido. Uma mulher magra e alta de cabelos loiros presos num coque e de uniforme o atendeu com expressão mal-humorada. Anotou os pedidos num caderninho e chamou o próximo. Nesse meio tempo, Vic e Sam ficaram sozinhos na mesa. Estavam pouco à vontade um com o outro e procuravam desviar os olhares, entretanto, uma atração muito forte fazia com que voltassem seus olhos. Até que Sam resolveu introduzir uma conversa:

– Então... você é sobrinha do Bobby.

– É – respondeu laconicamente

– Por parte de mãe, não é?

– É, seria por parte de mãe.

– Engraçado que... ele nunca falou de você. Bem, ele não costuma falar da família e sempre imaginei que fosse filho único. Não pensei que tivesse uma irmã.

– Na verdade, minha mãe era só meia-irmã dele.

– Era? – estanhou – Significa que... ah, desculpa, não é da minha conta.

- Tem toda razão – retrucou a moça.

- Certo... me desculpe! – virou o rosto não escondendo seu aborrecimento com aquela nova tirada

- Não... me desculpe você – arrependeu-se de ter sido muito ríspida. Era difícil para ela manter aquela postura com seu Gigante – Os meus pais estão mortos – suspirou – E eu não gosto de falar do assunto. Você deve entender isso pelo que me contou dos seus pais.

- Entendo – voltou a olhá-la com compreensão – Infelizmente, entendo.

Continuou a olhá-la profunda e intensamente e ela correspondeu. Dessa vez, sem constrangimento entre eles. Havia uma dor em comum que os tornavam cúmplices. Assim ficaram alheios de tudo até Dean voltar e se sentar ao lado do irmão.

- Uf! Foi um custo, mas consegui! – exclamou – É claro que levei uma patada da mulher. É bom saber porque eu não vou dar gorjeta – brincou. Depois, fechou a cara ao perceber que quebrara um clima entre Sam e Vic, o que o incomodou mais do que gostaria.

Enquanto esperavam, um silêncio incômodo voltou a reinar entre eles: Dean tamborilava os dedos na mesa, mas com o rabo de olho observava Victoria; Sam ora olhava para o lado de fora da janela, ora disfarçadamente buscava o olhar de Vic; quanto à moça, fingia estar interessada no movimento da lanchonete.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta? – o loiro disse depois de um bom tempo

- Ahn? – a moça se espantou ao ser intercalada subitamente – Bom, depende.

- Depende do quê?

- Se não for uma pergunta idiota, pode fazer.

Sam disfarçou o riso, porém, estava curioso, em saber o que o irmão perguntaria.

- Esquece – desistiu o loiro

- Pergunte – insistiu Collins colocando os cotovelos sobre a mesa e apoiando o queixo sobre as mãos.

– É que...você é sobrinha do Bobby por parte de mãe, não é?

– Sim – confirmou Vic

– Curioso – Dean fez uma expressão intrigada

– O quê?

– É que você é parda, o Bobby é branco e pelo que eu já ouvi falar, o Jack Collins era branco...

- A mãe dela era só meia-irmã do Bobby – Sam se intrometeu achando que encerrara a questão.

- Ah, bom, isso explica... – continuou Dean, mas foi interrompido

- Por quê? Você tem algum problema em eu ter ascendência negra?

- Não, de maneira nenhuma – o Winchester se espantou com tal conclusão da moça e negou veemente – Pelo contrário, eu já me envolvi com muitas mulheres negras ou pardas. Eu só estava tentando entender...

- Não tente entender nada do que não te diz respeito. Da próxima vez que for perguntar algo pessoal pra alguém, pense duas vezes antes de fazer.

Dessa vez, Dean não ia ficar calado com mais uma daquelas, todavia, Sammy o puxou pela gola da jaqueta e com um gesto da cabeça, fê-lo se calar. A chegada da garçonete com os pedidos dos três fora providencial para dissipar o clima tenso. Os Winchesters resolveram não mais comentar nenhum assunto com aquela mulher: tudo era motivo para ela lhes dar uma cortada.

Victoria se sentia mal pelo que dissera a Dean; sabia que não fora com má intenção que ele fizera aquela observação da cor de sua pele. Entretanto, a moça achara melhor usar aquilo como pretexto para desviar o assunto sobre sua origem. Seria tão simples de explicar, porém, não podia. Não era justo, ela sabia; os dois praticamente revelaram o segredo da vida familiar deles e ela, escondia o dela. Todavia, era para o bem deles. Quanto menos soubessem sobre sua vida, melhor.

Após o lanche, pediram a conta e cada um pagou a parte que lhes correspondia. Collins pediu licença para ir ao banheiro. Enquanto a aguardavam, os irmãos comentaram entre si:

- Mas que mulher é essa? – desabafou Dean – Não se pode falar nada que ela vem com quatro pedras pra cima da gente! Agora eu entendo porque a chamam de Indomável.

- Esqueça, Dean. Não vale a pena.

- Esquecer o escambau! Olha, eu só não falei umas verdades pra essa metida naquela hora porque você me segurou, mas da próxima...

- Da próxima você vai ficar calado do mesmo jeito. – cortou Sam

- Até parece! Eu não levo desaforo pra casa, não. Se ela pensa que por ser sobrinha do Bobby, pode pisar na gente, tá muito enganada!

- Ela quer manter a distância.

- Quê?

- Ela quer nos manter longe, não deixar que a gente entre no mundo dela.

- Que papo é esse?

- Ela está fazendo de tudo pra não ser agradável conosco. Acho que a Indomável é apenas um disfarce. Você se lembra como ela ficou sem jeito na primeira vez que a vimos?

- É... me lembro – o loiro se acalmou ao recordar a cena do encontro dele com "seu Anjo"

- Pois é. Ela parecia tímida, meio recatada e... doce. Acho que ela é daquele jeito na verdade.

- Ah, é? E por que tem agido como uma megera pra cima da gente?

- Vai ver quer evitar uma aproximação. Sei lá... deve ter algo a ver com os pais dela. Você sabe, ouvimos da morte do Jack Collins pelos outros caçadores e quando você foi fazer nossos pedidos, eu já tinha perguntado sobre a mãe dela e ela me contou naquele "tom delicado" que a mãe também está morta.

- Sério? Pôxa... Mais uma... – parou abruptamente de falar

- Mais uma coincidência – completou Sammy – Mais um ponto em comum com a gente.

O loiro não respondeu. Incomodava-lhe que Sam também tivesse percebido aqueles pormenores. Era a primeira vez que falavam da Victoria um para o outro. Durante o percurso de quatro horas pela estrada, não trocaram uma palavra sobre Collins, pois temiam revelar os sentimentos que cada qual tinha em seu íntimo.

- A gente vai trabalhar junto – continuou Sam – Eu também não gosto desse jeito dela, mas acho que a entendo. Ou pelo menos estou tentando. Temos uma longa batalha aí pela frente contra o Apocalipse e temos que permanecer unidos.

Dean assentiu com a cabeça e não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra a respeito. Logo Victoria saiu do banheiro e dirigia-se à mesa onde estavam os Winchesters quando foi barrada por um motoqueiro que estava encostado no balcão. O sujeito era um gordo troncudo, careca, de cavanhaque e usava óculos escuros. Tinha um mau hálito tão forte que fez Victoria desviar o rosto.

- E aí, beleza? Tá a fim de dar umas voltas por aí na minha garupa?

- Não, obrigada. Já estou de saída. Pode me dar licença?

- Que isso? – ele continuou a barrando – Não me diga que você vai dispensar o papai aqui pra ficar com aqueles dois moleques? – apontou para Dean e Sam

Àquela altura, os dois haviam percebido o que ocorria e levantaram-se da mesa atentos aos movimentos do sujeito e prontos a enfrentarem-no se fizesse qualquer gracinha com Victoria. Metade da lanchonete tinha parado para presenciar a cena.

- E se for, é da sua conta por acaso? – continuou a moça

- Olha como fala a gatinha. É brava, hein? Acho que a mocinha tá precisando aprender boas maneiras e umas coisinhas mais. Eu terei prazer em te ensinar.

Collins riu e aproximou sedutoramente seu rosto ao do homem. Levou sua mão ao queixo dele.

- E eu acho que você devia escovar os dentes primeiro. Vê se te enxerga, balofo – falou num tom doce, mas bem ofensivo

Deu-lhe as costas, entretanto, o sujeito ficou furioso e agarrou-a pelo braço esquerdo. Dean e Sam correram para acudi-la, entretanto, foram barrados por mais quatro motoqueiros, colegas do indivíduo.

- Vem cá que eu te mostro quem é balofo! – vociferou enquanto a puxava para si.

Contudo, soltou um gemido alto e forte quando Victoria o agarrou nas partes baixas com a mão do braço que estava livre. Em seguida, ela pisou no pé esquerdo do homem e com as duas mãos juntas, deu-lhe um golpe nas costas que o derrubou no chão.

- Da próxima vez, aceite quando uma mulher lhe disser um não – disse ela o olhando caído

Todos da lanchonete ficaram boquiabertos, até mesmo os Winchesters. Os outros motoqueiros foram ajudar seu colega, mas não tentaram fazer nada contra a moça e deram-lhe passagem para chegar aos dois irmãos.

- Vamos, rapazes – nem olhou para eles e continuou caminhando até a saída esperando ser seguida – Não temos tempo a perder.

- Ela é tímida, meio recatada e doce? – perguntou Dean com ironia caminhando ao lado do irmão.

Victoria Collins era realmente um mistério para eles! Não sabiam como defini-la: ao mesmo tempo a Fada de Sam e o Anjo de Dean. E também aquela fera arisca, brava, indomável como a própria alcunha lhe designava. Afinal, quem ela era?

- 0 -

**Cassie**¹ - um antigo caso amoroso de Dean que aparece na Primeira Temporada, no episódio 13, Rota 666.

_**Sleepy Hollow²**_ - O título traduzido em português do filme é _A lenda do Cavaleiro sem cabeça_. Aqui mantive o original em inglês porque se refere ao nome da localidade para fazer sentido com a fala do Dean. Mas o próximo capítulo terá o título da tradução.

Bem, o filme referido é com a Madonna. E aí? O que acharam da Indomável? Finalmente, um pouco de ação no próximo capítulo.


	6. A lenda do cavaleiro sem cabeça 1ª

**Gente, me desculpem, mas não deu pra postar na semana passada. Eis o primeiro caso do nosso triângulo amoroso. Cito no capítulo algumas referências do conto e dos personagens em que me inspirei pra escrever esse e o próximo capítulo. Eu não tenho o livro do conto e li uma versão reduzida em inglês básico há muito tempo. Quem se interessar em ler mais profundamente, o nome do conto é esse do capítulo. Tem um breve resumo também na página do Wikipedia. Quanto ao filme de mesmo nome, com Johnny Depp, não é a história original, mas tem os personagens centrais.**

**E só para esclarecer também. Nunca estive nos Estados Unidos (ainda). Minha pesquisa se baseia em Wikipedia e algum relato de alguém da internet que esteve por lá. Por isso, qualquer menção a determinados lugares que não corresponder à realidade (posto que não dá pra colocar tudo numa página da Web) é devido a isso. Perdoem a autora por desconhecer qualquer aspecto.**

**Ah! Minhas caras leitoras Guest e Juh. Abaixo um recado pra vcs.**

**Boa leitura!**

- 0 -

Anteriormente:

- Eu não estava por perto quando vocês se conheceram, mas pelo que soube, vocês sentiram uma conexão desde o primeiro momento em que se viram. É o que nos "romances baratos" chamam de amor à primeira vista.

Dean se mexeu no banco um tanto desconfortável pelo rumo daquela conversa.

- É claro que vocês dois tentaram negar tal sentimento – Cass deu uma risadinha – Cara, vocês no começo discutiam por qualquer coisinha feito cão e gato. Mas era palpável pra qualquer um que os visse juntos a ligação forte entre vocês. Eram muito parecidos. Tinham os mesmos gostos pra várias coisas, o gênio dela era igual ao seu em muitos aspectos.

- Espera aí! – interrompeu Dean - Como a gente se conhece?

- Não vem ao caso – desconversou – Basta saber que as circunstâncias do apocalipse acabaram unindo vocês pra trabalharem juntos.

(...)

- Ah... Er... Desculpem... Meu nome é Victoria Collins. Prazer – aproximou-se deles e estendeu a mão sem direcioná-la a um dos dois em especial.

- O prazer... é meu – respondeu Sam ainda meio apalermado, levantou-se do sofá e adiantou-se em apertar a mão dela. Ambos sentiram uma eletricidade percorrer seus corpos naquele simples contato – Me chamo... Sam Winchester.

Não queria largar a mão de Vic, porém, o fez com relutância ao sentir que ela forçava a soltura. A moça sorriu sem graça e desviou os olhos do olhar abrasador do mais novo dos irmãos. Não se sentia à vontade com aqueles olhos sobre si. Dirigiu sua atenção para o mais velho que ainda se encontrava em estado de choque. Ela tampouco se sentia confortável com a maneira com que este lhe encarava, porém, disse:

- Então... você deve ser o Dean.

- Você fala – respondeu aéreo.

- Ahn? Como?

- Ah... quer dizer... desculpa, não entendi sua pergunta – começou a voltar a si e também se pôs de pé ao lado de Sam

- Não foi bem uma pergunta, eu disse que você deve ser o Dean... já que ele é o Sam.

- Isso. Então você que é... a Victoria Collins – a boca estava seca. Custava a acreditar.

(...)

– Olha, como o próprio nome do filme diz, a vila que tinha o cavaleiro sem cabeça se chamava Sleepy Hollow. E sim, eu leio, Bobby, não muito, mas leio – virou-se para Singer. Depois, voltou a olhar Collins – Isso pode ser apenas coisa de algum serial killer que curte arrancar umas cabeças.

– Na verdade, Dean, é a mesma vila do conto. Desde 97, Sleepy Hollow passou a se chamar North Tarrytown – esclareceu Sam – Mas concordo com Dean. Essa história do cavaleiro é apenas uma lenda inspirada num mito de tradição germânica e algum maluco pode ter se inspirado pra fazer sua marca. E o fato de ter uma família no mesmo local que se chama Van Tassel talvez seja mera coincidência.

– Brilhantes deduções, meus caros Watsons, mas tem um pequeno detalhe que é mencionado na notícia: o sangue dos corpos decapitados foi completamente drenado sem restar uma única gota nem mesmo no corte dos corpos. Acho que é alguma coisa a se considerar. Eu voto para que comecemos por aí.

**Capítulo 5**

**A lenda do cavaleiro sem cabeça**

_Uma semana antes_

**North Tarrytown, Nova Iorque**

A jovem contemplava a noite escura sem lua da janela do salão onde acontecia a pequena comemoração de seu noivado. _Seu noivado_. Dava-lhe náuseas só de recordar do fato. Tentara adiar aquele evento alegando que deviam estar de luto pelas mortes recentes de sete pessoas, dentre eles suas duas primas e seu irmão mais velho. Todavia, seu pai, Richard Van Tassel fora taxativo: aquele compromisso não poderia ser mais adiado. Era necessário casar sua única filha com o jovem William, um primo de terceiro grau da moça e único herdeiro da família principal dos Schmidt.

Katharina Van Tassel não conseguia compreender como seu pai podia ser tão frio assim! Eram sete pessoas das famílias aparentadas e mortos em uma única semana! E um deles era seu próprio filho! Todos decapitados.

Os demais parentes das duas famílias estavam apavorados. Tinham medo de sair e serem as próximas vítimas. Se bem que sabiam não haver obstáculos para aquele mal. Nem na segurança de seus lares parecia haver escapatória como se comprovou com três daquelas mortes. Acreditavam que Ele retonara e trazia sua maldição até eles. Ele que, um dia, fora aliado daquelas famílias, saía novamente de sua tumba e voltava-se contra todos.

E, no entanto, o pai de Katharina ignorava tais acontecimentos e só pensava em seus próprios interesses. Em seus malditos negócios e de como aumentar mais ainda seu capital. E ela era o meio que ele utilizava para isso.

Kath sentia vontade de chorar, mas dominou-se. Desde criança, fora treinada para não demonstrar emoções. Era uma jovem loira de olhos azuis, corpo esbelto e curvas generosas. Seu cabelo estava emoldurado por um penteado de cachos, feito no principal salão de beleza da vila. Usava um longo vestido cinza e brilhante sem mangas que deixava à mostra seus belos braços. Era considerada a maior beldade de North Tarrytown e era, com a morte do irmão, a única herdeira dos Tassel e a jovem mais rica da região. Todavia, ela pouco se importava com sua beleza e riqueza. Sentia-se a mais triste das mulheres em seus dezenove anos.

Ah! Como queria estar ao lado dele àquela hora! Lia o bilhete que havia sido entregue pouco antes da festa por uma criada de sua confiança:

_Não se preocupe, meu amor. Aguente firme que logo toda essa palhaçada vai acabar. Queria estar com você e lhe dar forças. Mas já que não posso, fique com esse bilhete e o leia durante a festa sempre que se sentir desanimada._

_Com amor._

_O seu..._

- Kath – a voz enfadonha de William a despertou de sua décima leitura do recado.

- Sim, Bill – respondeu após guardar cuidadosamente o papel no decote do vestido e virar-se com um sorriso forçado.

O moço que estava parado diante dela faria qualquer mulher suspirar: alto, ombros largos, braços fortes, peito musculoso, cabelos pretos e curtos num estilo surfista, olhos azuis, boca sensual e um corpo másculo vestido em calças azul de linho e uma camisa social cor bege. No entanto, William Schmidt era a própria arrogância em pessoa.

- Que está fazendo aí sozinha? Meus amigos de Nova Iorque acabaram de chegar e quero que eles vejam a noiva linda que tenho.

Sempre querendo se exibir. E sempre querendo exibir a ela como se fosse uma bonequinha de luxo, sua propriedade particular. Bem, ele que fosse aproveitando enquanto podia. Não demoraria muito para acabar com "sua festa".

- Então vamos. Não podemos deixá-los esperando – ela disse com uma falsa aquiescência na voz

Deu o braço ao seu noivo e foram até um grupo de rapazes no meio do salão.

Do lugar onde estava, Richard Van Tassel, contemplava sua filha de braços dados com o jovem Schmidt. Era um homem de pouco mais de quarenta anos, bem conservado, robusto, cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Trajava um elegante terno preto com uma gravata cinza listrada. Não era de demonstrar sentimentos, porém, não pôde esconder seu sorriso de satisfação. Katharina ia se casar com um homem de bem e do mesmo nível. Iria cumprir com a velha tradição de se juntar os principais membros das duas famílias numa só.

Ainda bem que conseguira acabar com o romance dela e do maldito bastardo que quase arruinara seu futuro. Sabia que ela não queria se casar com William e, no mundo de hoje, era algo inadmissível se forçar alguém a casar, mas ele e sua família não eram como a gente vulgar que dá vazão a tolos sentimentos e acabam, na maioria das vezes, fazendo um mau casamento. A garota um dia lhe agradeceria a interferência na sua vida sentimental.

É claro que ainda estava abalado pela morte recente de seu primogênito, inclusive providências haviam sido tomadas. Chamara o FBI. Desagradava-lhe um escândalo, entretanto, não podia deixar o assassino de seu filho impune. Não acreditava que fosse nenhum fantasma. Com certeza era algum louco querendo desafiar o poder dos Tassel e dos Schmidt. Tinha até algumas suspeitas, porém, teriam que ser comprovadas.

Contudo, a vida não podia parar. Muito menos suas aspirações. Por isso, não suspendeu aquele noivado mesmo com poucos dias de enterro de James Van Tassel e os outros familiares. Inclusive, um teria sido realizado naquela manhã se não fosse necessário deixar o corpo ainda sob autópsia e investigação policial. Dispensara os familiares da vítima daquela festa, mas não permitira que os outros membros não comparecessem. A palavra de Richard não admitia contrariedades.

Consultou o relógio suíço de ouro da marca Rolex em seu pulso. Era exatamente meia-noite.

Seu sorriso murchou quando viu sua esposa Tessa descer as escadas da mansão. Era uma mulher que, um dia, fora bonita com seus cabelos pretos e os olhos verdes. Entretanto, ao contrário do marido, parecia desgastada em seus quarenta anos. Usava um sóbrio vestido preto de mangas compridas e os cabelos presos num coque no alto da cabeça.

Richard distribuiu sorrisos para os convidados até chegar em sua mulher e, sem que os outros percebessem, pegou no braço dela com força e puxou-a a um canto.

- Tessa, minha querida, o que estava fazendo lá em cima? Você deveria estar aqui ao lado dos pais de William e de sua filha fazendo as honras da casa.

- Eu... eu sei, querido, mas é que... eu não me sentia bem... eu não estou com clima para festas – a mulher gaguejava – Eu não consigo ficar aqui lembrando que o Jim...

- O Jim está morto! – elevou um pouco o tom de voz. Algumas pessoas perceberam, porém, Richard disfarçou com um sorriso e um aceno de cabeça – Não se pode fazer nada a respeito. Então, quer parar de bancar a sentimental e se concentrar nos interesses da nossa filha?

- Interesses de nossa filha ou os seus interesses? – a mulher o desafiou

Richard ficou surpreso. Era a primeira vez que Tessa ousava falar naquele tom com ele.

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou cerrando os dentes

- Kath não quer se casar com William e isso é evidente pra qualquer um que a observe bem. Richard, pelo amor de Deus, não a obrigue a isso!

Ele deu um riso curto.

- Eu já sabia que você era burra, Tess, mas nunca pensei que fosse patética. Que besteira essa que você está dizendo?

- Rick, por favor, desfaça esse noivado pelo bem da nossa filha!

- É exatamente pelo bem da nossa filha que eu não vou desfazer esse noivado. E chega desse assunto!

- Pois eu sinto muito, querido, mas... mas se não vai fazer nada a respeito, eu farei.

- O que você está pensando em fazer, mulher?

- Agora mesmo direi a todos que não haverá casamento nenhum porque nossa filha não deseja. E nem eu. Bill não é bom o suficiente pra ela e não a merece.

- Ouse fazer isso, e você vai se arrepender! – o homem trincou os dentes de fúria e apertou mais ainda o braço da esposa.

- Suas ameaças não vão me impedir, Rick. Eu já perdi um filho e... não quero perder uma filha se ela se sentir desesperada por algo que não deseja – Tessa falou com coragem e soltou-se dos braços do marido.

Andou com passos rápidos para o meio do salão sendo seguida pelo esposo que estava disposto a impedir o ato tresloucado da esposa quando um dos empregados da mansão abriu com estrondo a porta do salão e gritou a plenos pulmões:

- Fogo! Fogo, patrão! O estábulo está pegando fogo!

O pânico foi geral. Todos no recinto começaram a gritar desesperados com medo de o incêndio chegar até ali e correram apressados para a porta por onde entrara o empregado. Este teve a presença de espírito de fechá-la imediatamente. Richard se encaminhou até lá e procurou controlar a situação:

- Calma, meus amigos! Calma! Não saiam daqui sem antes eu verificar como está o incêndio. Como os senhores ouviram, parece que o fogo está no meu estábulo. Por favor, eu sei que todos estão apavorados, mas tenho que me certificar de que saiam com segurança. Peço que me aguardem, por favor. Prometo não me demorar - antes de sair, chegou ao ouvido da esposa para lhe falar em tom de ameaça - Eu vou, mas já volto. Não se atreva a fazer nada tolo. Depois, conversamos.

Tessa estremeceu de pavor. Sabia como acabavam "aquelas conversas." Ainda tinha marcas pelo corpo muito bem escondidas pelo vestido.

Rick abriu a porta e foi junto com o empregado para confirmar por si próprio o incêndio. Merda! Era só o que lhe faltava acontecer!

- Sr. Tassel! Sr. Tassel! Espere que vamos com o senhor! – era William com seu pai, Rudolf Schmidt, e mais alguns homens da festa que alcançaram Richard a fim de ajudá-lo.

Logo chegaram à estrebaria onde vários homens tentavam tirar o restante de cavalos. Os bichos relinchavam assustados. As chamas eram imensas e crepitantes, porém, alguns empregados já começavam a apagar com baldes d'água e uma mangueira.

- Como começou o incêndio? – perguntou Tassel ao capataz

- Não sei, senhor. De repente, de uma hora para a outra tudo começou queimar – respondeu

- É o fantasma do cavaleiro sem cabeça – disse um dos empregados com a voz trêmula – É a maldição dele!

- Ora, cale-se, imbecil! Não me venha com essas tolices! – vociferou Tassel

- Não, senhor. Ele está certo. Olhe!

O capataz apontou o dedo em direção a um morro da fazenda. No alto, estava um cavalo de cor negra de aspecto sombrio e, montado nele, um homem trajado à moda norte-americana do século XVIII. Segurava um machado de aço pontiagudo e afiado. E a estranha aparição não tinha cabeça!

Richard sentiu o sangue gelar assim como os demais homens que estavam com ele.

De repente, o cavaleiro disparou a montaria em direção ao estábulo. Os homens se desesperaram e começaram a correr de um lado para outro. Àquela altura, o incêndio havia sido deixado de lado. Um deles seria a próxima vítima daquele cavaleiro que já havia feito sete mortos, um em cada noite, dentre eles o filho mais velho de Richard.

Correram em direção à casa grande, entretanto, um estranho nevoeiro surgiu de repente e ninguém conseguia ver nada. Gritos e mais gritos de pavor ecoavam enquanto o barulho de cascos e do relincho do cavalo se intensificava. O cavaleiro estava se aproximando.

De súbito, um barulho de corte no ar e um grito de morte ecoaram pela noite.

Na festa, as pessoas aguardavam ansiosas para saber se era mais seguro ir embora ou ficar na mansão devido ao incêndio. Havia passado um bom tempo desde que Richard saíra. A inquietação tomava conta deles, pois haviam escutado de longe a gritaria dos homens na estrebaria e o trotar de um cavalo. No meio daquela gente, Katharina segurava a mão de sua mãe. Estava muito preocupada com o que ocorria lá fora e também com seu pai. Sua futura sogra, Lorna Schmidt, também estava aflita pelo marido e filho.

- Meu Deus, cadê eles? Já era para terem voltado – desabafou Lorna

O mesmo empregado que avisara sobre o incêndio voltou. Todos o cercaram ansiosos por notícias.

- Com licença, com licença – ele pediu passagem até chegar a Tessa – Senhora, venha... é horrível.

- O que aconteceu? Alguém morreu no incêndio?

- Não, graças a Deus, não, mas...

- Mas o quê, criatura? Fala logo! – ela se impacientou

- O Sr. Tassel... Ele...

- Papai! – gritou Katharina e saiu correndo sem esperar resposta.

- Kath, espere! – chamou Tessa sem sucesso

Algumas pessoas foram atrás dela. A moça corria. Um pressentimento ruim penetrava em seu íntimo. No caminho, encontrou com William.

- Bill, cadê...o meu pai? O que... aconteceu? - ofegava

- Kath, calma! Você precisa ser forte. – ele tentou abraça-la, mas ela se esquivou

- Cadê ele? Fala!

- Perto do estábulo, mas Kath... – não pôde completar porque ela saiu correndo. O moço não teve opção a não ser segui-la.

A jovem correu sem se importar com o vento que desmanchava seu penteado e atrapalhava seu vestido. Ao se aproximar da cavalariça, viu um grupo de homens cercando algo. Ela abriu passagem entre eles até ver um corpo caído inerte no chão. Sem cabeça. Um relógio suíço de ouro da marca Rolex estava em seu braço esquerdo.

- Kath! – William chegou tarde demais para impedi-la de ver o estado deplorável em que se encontrava o corpo de Richard Van Tassel.

O grito estridente da moça preencheu o lugar. Foi o último som que emitiu antes de cair desfalecida nos braços de seu noivo.

- 0 –

_Agora_

- Então Hollywood resolveu fazer uma nova versão de _Sleepy Hollow_? Uau! – exclamou o rapaz da recepção do necrotério que era novato no emprego.

Diante dele, estavam Victoria Collins e os irmãos Winchesters. Collins usava um conjunto rosa de blazer e saia e sapatos de salto alto. Seus cabelos estavam presos num coque atrás da cabeça. Quanto aos rapazes vestiam elegantes ternos sem gravata: Dean num terno bege e Sam num de cor cinza. Passavam-se por produtores de Hollywood.

- Sim – respondeu Victoria – E por coincidência, justo com essa onda de assassinatos que ocorreram nessas duas semanas. Estamos pensando em criar algum paralelo com a história original.

- Legal! Isso seria ótimo! Pra ser sincero, eu não gostei muito desse filme que fizeram com o Johnny Depp. Ele é um bom ator, mas sei lá... me pareceu meio exagerado aqueles desmaios que toda hora o personagem dele tinha. Coisa de boiola – riu

- É, cara, nisso eu concordo com você – Dean acompanhou o moço nas risadas.

Todavia, ambos ficaram sem graça com a expressão séria que Collins manteve. Sam revirou os olhos.

- Pois então nós resolvemos passar por aqui pra ver se vocês têm algum daqueles corpos decapitados – continuou a mulher – Sabe, queremos dar um toque bastante realista aos bonecos que vamos colocar como cadáveres.

- Poxa, infelizmente, eu não posso, senhorita – o rapaz coçou a cabeça – Sabe como é. Se não for pra polícia e pro FBI, Só com autorização do chefe. São as normas.

- Ah, mas você... – Vic olhou para o crachá do funcionário com o nome dele: Joe Thompson – ... Joe, não pode abrir uma exceção para nós?

- Olha...

- Podemos colocar você numa ponta do filme. Você não gostaria de ter uma chance dessas?

- Nossa! Seria o máximo! – os olhos do rapaz brilhavam, ele parecia visualizar a si mesmo como o próximo astro de Hollywood. Dean e Sam trocaram olhares de zombaria – Não! Não devo. Se descobrirem, estou no olho da rua. Me desculpem... mas não. Precisam de autorização.

Entretanto, Victoria não se deu por vencida. Num movimento natural como se fosse arrumar os cabelos, soltou o coque e deixou que o cabelo se desmanchasse por seu pescoço. Ao mesmo tempo, inclinou o corpo apoiando as duas mãos sobre a mesa do rapaz de modo que ele pudesse vislumbrar o decote que havia na blusa branca que ela vestia por debaixo do blazer aberto. Os Winchesters prenderam a respiração com a manobra da moça e também por ter uma bela visão de sua bunda abaixada; contudo, enquanto Sam por respeito desviou os olhos, Dean continuou viajando naquele pedaço de carne. Seu irmão mais novo teve que cutucá-lo para que se mancasse e prestasse atenção ao que acontecia.

- Tem certeza, Joe, que não pode abrir uma exceção? – tornou Victoria com voz sensual – Seria uma olhadinha rápida.

- Eu... eu... - Joe arfava de excitação ao ver uma parte dos seios de Collins.

- Por favor – tocou o rosto do moço com a mão

- Cla... claro, senho...senhorita! – engoliu em seco – Às suas ordens! Mas... só uma olhadinha rápida.

Então se levantou sem tirar os olhos de Collins e conduziu os três até o necrotério. Chegaram a uma ampla sala onde havia diversas macas. Aproximaram-se de uma onde estava um corpo coberto por um lençol.

- Olha, eu... devo avisá-los que o que vão ver é chocante. E se algum de vocês desmaiarem... ou passar mal, eu não vou poder chamar ninguém pra acudir.

- Pode deixar, rapaz. Ninguém aqui vai bancar o Johnny Depp – replicou Dean com uma piscadela cúmplice

- OK – levantou o lençol. Era um corpo decapitado e parecia bastante jovem. Não havia uma gota de sangue no local onde deveria estar sua cabeça – Este veio parar aqui hoje pela manhã. É o décimo terceiro que chega e é de um membro da família Schmidt, um sobrinho do patriarca pra ser mais exato. O nome do rapaz é Kevin Schmidt.

- Treze mortes? – indagou Dean surpreso – Na notícia que lemos haviam informado dez mortes.

- É, mas as mortes continuaram. Além dele, foram assassinados mais dois membros da família Van Tassel. E o caso ganhou uma repercussão tão grande que aqui não para de chegar repórteres e agentes do FBI.

- E quem o FBI acha que seja o responsável por esses assassinatos? – perguntou Sam

- Acham que é coisa de algum serial killer e por isso estão espalhados pela vila desde semana passada tentando armar uma emboscada, mas... nunca conseguem estar onde um assassinato ocorre. Claro que não vão conseguir nada.

- Por que diz isso?

- Tenho pra mim que isso é coisa do cavaleiro sem cabeça. Ele veio pra lançar sua maldição sobre os Van Tassel e também para os Schmidt.

- E por que só eles? - Dean perguntou

- Não sei... Vai saber. Pode ser algum tipo de vingança tardia, afinal... – interrompeu-se e olhou para a porta como se temesse ser ouvido

- Afinal... – incentivou o loiro

- Os Van Tassel e os Schmidt têm dominado a vila por três séculos e dizem que fizeram muita coisa errada no passado pra isso, só que nunca ninguém descobriu – proferiu com um leve tom de amargura – Devem ter feito algo pra esse fantasma e ele deve ter se cansado e resolvido fazer justiça.

- Pelo que lemos o sangue dos corpos foi todo drenado. É verdade? – tornou Collins desviando o assunto

- Sim. Gostariam de ver? Prometem que não vai desmaiar? – indagou em tom de gozação

- Não – respondeu Dean secamente – Acredite, já vimos coisa pior.

O rapaz cortou o corpo com um bisturi do pescoço até a barriga e abriu. Dentro, havia os órgãos intactos, porém, sem nenhuma gota de sangue os cobrindo.

- Veem? Parece até que foi lavado por dentro.

Victoria examinou bem o corpo, e depois permitiu que os Winchesters o observassem bem. Nada. Nenhuma marca ou outro corte fora o do pescoço. Nada que indicasse por onde todo aquele sangue poderia ter se esvaído.

- Os outros corpos também estão no mesmo estado? - Sam indagou

- Sim.

- E não encontraram nenhuma das cabeças?

- Até agora não. Parece que o fantasma levou, talvez como troféus.

- Bom, Joe, não vamos tomar mais seu tempo. Você já se arriscou bastante por nós – tornou Victoria

- Que isso... foi um prazer – respondeu com os olhos vidrados na mulher

- Então acho melhor a gente ir pra não criar problemas pra você – interrompeu Dean com certo incômodo por ver o rapaz babando por Collins.

O rapaz os levou de volta até a recepção. Antes, anotou alguma coisa num pedaço de papel e entregou-o para Vic.

- Aqui – disse ele – Vão mesmo me chamar pra fazer uma ponta no filme?

- Claro – respondeu Victoria sem titubear – Até mais... e obrigada

Iam se virar, mas ele tornou a falar:

- Olha... senhorita. Pode me chamar nesse telefone pra qualquer outra coisa... sem ser o filme.

Deu uma piscada. Victoria lhe deu um sorriso sedutor. Dean e Sam se entreolharam e reviraram os olhos.

Quando se afastaram, Joe lhes gritou:

- Ah, se não tiverem nenhum lugar pra ficarem, podem se hospedar lá no Sleepy Hollow Hotel! Meus primos trabalham lá! É só daqui umas poucas quadras!

- Obrigado, Joe – acenou Victoria.

- Você é cruel – disse Dean depois de se afastarem e seguirem para onde seus carros estavam estacionados

- Por quê? – indagou Victoria

- Oferece algo para o rapaz que ele nunca vai poder ter.

- Ele já teve o suficiente. Dei a ele uma boa oportunidade de olhar meus seios – tornou com voz fria – E a vocês de olhar pra minha bunda.

Entrou no seu Impala branco e deixou os dois homens com expressão de tolos sem chance de replicar.

- 0 –

Pararam em frente ao local indicado por Joe. O lugar parecia mais uma mansão antiga e decadente do século XVIII do que um hotel. Um velho porteiro abriu o portão enferrujado e deu sinal para os carros passarem.

Os veículos foram estacionados na frente da casa onde havia sido construído um estacionamento recentemente. Victoria desceu do carro com a bagagem e juntou-se aos Winchesters.

- O que foi? – perguntou a Dean que estava com expressão azeda

- Dean não está gostando de se passar por produtor de filmes – respondeu Sam pelo irmão enquanto tirava a bagagem do porta-malas.

- E posso saber por quê?

- A maior parte dos produtores são gays – respondeu o loiro

- E de onde você tirou essa ideia?

- Ah, qualé? Todo mundo sabe que esse pessoal de Hollywood, atores, diretores e produtores, são tudo uma salada de frutas. Eu não quero ser confundido com um.

Vic quase riu daquele absurdo, mas permaneceu séria e disse como se falasse a uma criança:

- Olha, não estou nem um pouco preocupada com o que vão pensar da sua masculinidade. Apenas não estrague nosso disfarce e faça uma cara séria. Pode ser, macho man?

- Claro... senhorita – disse entredentes reprimindo a irritação e imitando o recepcionista do necrotério – Às suas ordens.

- Ótimo. Sigam-me – falou num tom que não admitia ser contrariada.

Os homens a seguiram cada qual levando seus pertences. A ideia de se passar por produtores de filmes de Hollywood fora de Collins. Como suspeitara, o local estava cheio de agentes do FBI e de repórteres. Se eles se disfarçassem de agentes, alguém poderia questionar a divisão e eles teriam que recorrer a Bobby; este poderia se passar por um chefe do FBI, todavia, havia o risco de coincidentemente ser do mesmo local de algum dos federais. E quanto a se disfarçarem de repórteres, também havia o risco de seres desmascarados.

Entraram no hotel e foram até a recepção. O jardim do local era imenso e bem cuidado. Ainda assim, tinha um aspecto meio sombrio e fantasmagórico. Quanto ao interior da mansão, fazia um belo contraste com o exterior: o hall de entrada era todo modernizado, com cores vivas e a recepção tinha um balcão de aparência nova com dois computadores de última geração. Havia dois rapazes no atendimento: um era ruivo e com sardas e tinha olhos azuis. E o outro tinha cabelos castanhos claros e também olhos azuis. Ambos vestiam ternos pretos. O ruivo digitava alguns dados nas máquinas enquanto o outro analisava alguns papéis.

Vic, Dean e Sam se aproximaram deles. A moça tomou a palavra:

-Bom dia! Eu...

- Bom dia! Em que posso servi-los? – o ruivo interrompeu com muito entusiasmo. Olhava com fascinação para Collins

- Bem, eu gostaria de dois quartos: um de solteiro e outro de casal.

- Ah, sim. Me deixe verificar. Ahn... o de casal seria para a senhorita e... qual dos dois cavalheiros? – alternava o olhar entre Dean e Sam tentando adivinhar quem seria o suposto namorado da moça.

- Na verdade, o quarto de solteiro seria pra mim... e o de casal para meus amigos.

- Ah, entendo! – disse o rapaz num tom malicioso e com um sorriso irônico – Quem diria, hein?

- Opa! O que você quer dizer? – perguntou Dean não gostando da leve insinuação na voz do recepcionista

- O que Mark quer dizer é que vamos imediatamente localizar os quartos para os senhores – interviu o jovem de cabelos castanhos com sorriso apaziguador. Em seu crachá, lia-se o nome dele e sua função: Brian Thompson, gerente. Em seguida, dirigiu um olhar de reprovação ao recepcionista que começou a fazer a busca no computador.

- Poxa, infelizmente, só tem um e é de casal – respondeu com certo pesar o ruivo chamado Mark

- Tudo bem. Qual outro hotel mais próximo? – indagou Vic

- Olha, hotel bom além desse só tem mais uns dois na vila. O resto é tudo pensão barata. Mas acho meio difícil conseguirem algum lugar pra ficar por causa dessa onda de assassinatos que tem acontecido por aqui. Nunca North Tarrytown esteve tão movimentada, cheia de agentes do FBI e de repórteres, inclusive a propriedade dos Van Tassel...

- Mark, creio que nossos hóspedes não estão interessados em ouvir um noticiário da nossa parte – mais uma vez o outro rapaz intervia

- Não, pelo contrário, estamos muito interessados – replicou Victoria – Somos de Hollywood e viemos aqui justamente...

- Ei, ei, então são vocês! – Mark exclamou – Poxa, nosso primo Joe do necrotério telefonou e nos contou que vocês tinham ido lá pra fazer uma pesquisa e que ele indicou nosso hotel e que talvez vocês aparecessem aqui. Que maravilha! Vocês vão mesmo rodar uma nova versão de _Sleepy Hollow_?

- Sim – respondeu Collins num tom paciente

- Poxa, que massa! – bateu palmas como uma criança que acabou de ganhar um grande presente – Já sei! Já sei! Pela altura, você deve ser quem vai fazer o valentão Abraham Brom Bones – apontou para Sam – E você... deve ser o que vai fazer o Ichabod Crane. Mas... bem... você não tem muita cara de professor – apontou para Dean que arqueou as sobrancelhas – Ah, só que vocês atores sabem como convencer. E você, bem – olhou para Collins e corou embaraçado pela beleza dela – Você vai ser Katrina Van Tassel, não é? Eles escolheram muito bem.

Victoria achou graça nos modos do rapaz e deu uma risada. Dean e Sam esboçaram um leve sorriso sem graça. O gerente congelou um sorriso amarelo. Estava envergonhado pela falta de discrição de Mark.

- Na verdade, nós somos produtores de filmes. Só estamos aqui para verificar o local e realizar algumas pesquisas.

- Ah, tá. Ele se esqueceu de falar isso – ficou um pouco desapontado por ter errado em sua constatação, mas não menos entusiasmado pela possibilidade da vila ser um cenário para filmes – Mas que pena! Vocês fariam um belo triângulo amoroso.

Dessa vez, os três pareceram desconfortáveis com aquela observação do jovem impertinente.

- Chega, Mark! Você já tomou tempo demais dos nossos clientes. Vá verificar se a cozinha está bem abastecida – Brian decidiu assumir o controle da situação

- Mas esta não é minha função – protestou Mark

- Vá agora – ordenou sem elevar o tom de voz

O ruivo saiu aborrecido resmungando algo ininteligível. O jovem de cabelos castanhos voltou seu olhar para Collins e os Winchesters.

– Desculpem... meu irmão. Ele é muito deslumbrado com as coisas. Bom, mas como ele disse, a gente só tem mesmo esse quarto de casal e não sei se vocês vão ter melhor sorte em algum outro lugar. Tem muitos federais e repórteres por aqui na cidade. Esse quarto inclusive foi desocupado há meia hora. Mas se quiserem arriscar e dar uma olhada posso deixar uma reserva até as cinco da tarde no máximo... por precaução.

- Não haverá necessidade – decidiu-se Victoria.– A gente vai ficar por aqui mesmo. Ou vocês têm algo contra? – Voltou-se para os Winchesters num tom neutro

- Não, nada – respondeu Sam tentando parecer natural

- É... por mim tudo bem – tornou Dean com certa satisfação na voz

- Pode ser então – tornou Vic

O moço pediu as identificações dos três. Victoria era Lana Ryan, Sam era Peter Paul Fox e Dean era Sasha Lee. Ele odiara o nome fictício que lhe dava mais ainda a possibilidade de ser visto como "gay", já que também era um nome que servia para mulher.

Após fazer o registro dos supostos produtores, o recepcionista chamou outro rapaz que conduziu parte da bagagem e os hóspedes para o quarto. Subiram uma ampla escadaria que os levava ao quarto e último andar. Enquanto seguiam o empregado, puderam notar que havia, de fato, algumas pessoas vestidas como federais que entravam e saíam dos quartos prontos para o serviço.

Chegaram ao andar. Só havia um único quarto, pois este fora um antigo sótão da mansão transformado e reformado para ser uma ampla suíte. O rapaz os deixou instalados no aposento e foi buscar o resto da bagagem.

Os três contemplaram o local. O teto tinha uma elevação triangular, própria de sótãos, só que a cor era de um tom pastel claro – como no resto do cômodo – e havia um imenso lustre cheio de lantejoulas brilhantes no alto. Havia um grande tapete no meio do lugar, um guarda-roupa duplex, uma cômoda, uma televisão com DVD e canais pagos, um sofá de dois lugares e uma cama de casal no fundo do quarto.

Como se fosse uma combinação, os olhos dos três convergiram ao mesmo tempo para a cama e trocaram olhares entre si.

- Bem, você pode ficar com a cama – disse Sam ao encontrar seu olhar com o de Victoria – Eu posso dormir no sofá e Dean no chão.

- Ei, por que eu que tenho que dormir no chão? – protestou o loiro

- Porque me sinto desconfortável numa superfície dura. Então fico no sofá.

- Não, senhor! Vamos ser justos. Eu dormi no sofá da sala do Bobby enquanto você ficou no quarto. Agora é a minha vez de ficar num lugar mais confortável.

- Você disse bem! Você ficou num sofá. Agora sou eu que vou ficar em um.

- Papel, tesoura e pedra! – exclamou Dean – Vamos decidir de novo na sorte.

- Chega vocês dois! – vociferou Collins – Parecem dois garotos. Podem deixar, eu durmo no sofá e vocês ficam na cama de casal.

- Não! – protestaram juntos

- Que isso, Victoria. Não é certo... – continuou Sam

- Está resolvido! - interrompeu Collins encerrando o assunto e esticou o corpo no sofá – Qualquer lugar pra mim está bom, eu só quero um pouco de paz. Agora fiquem calados enquanto eu relaxo uns minutos.

- 0 –

Depois de guardarem as coisas e descansarem um pouco, desceram para almoçar. Foram muito bem recebidos pela dona do hotel que os saudou e conduziu-os a mesa do refeitório que já estava apinhado de pessoas. Era a mãe dos dois rapazes da recepção e a dona do hotel. Chamava-se Marta Thompson. OS cabelos eram curtos e repicados nas pontas num tom loiro e seus olhos eram de um verde vivo. Vestia saia preta, camisa branca de mangas compridas e um colete preto. No pescoço havia uma corrente de fero, mas o pingente estava encoberto pelas roupas. Ela já estava inteirada da profissão dos novos hóspedes e culminou-os de atenções.

- Sim! - dizia com entusiasmo – Vai ser uma grande honra tê-los por aqui! Esse filme trará uma grande repercussão na cidade... e afastar essa publicidade negativa por conta desses assassinatos.

- Por falar nisso, senhora Thompson, a senhora sabe alguma coisa a respeito desses assassinatos? – indagou Victoria

- Por que eu saberia algo a respeito? – Marta se inflamou

- Er... desculpe, eu só perguntei... por curiosidade, afinal, a senhora parece ser o tipo de pessoa que possui bastante conhecimento da região, não é? - tornou Collins com sorriso simpático

- Ah, sim, claro – ela pareceu relaxar – O que exatamente você gostaria de saber?

- Os nomes das pessoas que foram mortas até agora, por exemplo.

- Deixa eu ver... Hum...começou com a morte de Erik Schmidt, tio do jovem Bill, depois...

Enquanto a mulher puxava da memória os nomes, Sam rápida e disfarçadamente anotava os nomes num pequeno bloco de anotações conforme um sinal discreto que Vic fizera com a cabeça.

- Mas desses, as mortes que mais chocaram foi de James e de Richard Van Tassel, pai e filho. Primeiro, foi o filho logo depois da morte de Erik. E depois, o patriarca da família Tassel.

- Por que só membros da família Van Tassel ou Schmidt? - perguntou Sam

- É a maldição do cavaleiro sem cabeça – Marta replicou com convicção feroz

- A senhora acredita que exista tal fantasma? É um só um personagem de conto - tornou Dean por sua vez

- É claro que existe! Nas mortes anteriores a de Richard Van Tassel, ninguém tinha visto o fantasma. Mas muitos puderam ver com os próprios olhos na noite em que morreu o grande patriarca Tassel.

- A senhora falou de uma maldição. Como assim? - tornou Vic

- Bem, os Van Tassel e os Schmidt são os poderosos daqui há muito tempo. Mas com certeza tem algo de podre no modo como conquistaram seu poder – falou num acentuado tom de amargura – Caso contrário o fantasma não sairia de sua tumba para matá-los um por um.

Ao notar que os três a observavam em silêncio de uma forma inquiridora, a mulher se desfez em sorrisos.

- Bem, vou deixá-los sossegados. O almoço logo estará pronto.

E saiu. Os caçadores se debruçaram sobre a mesa e trocaram impressões.

- Ela sabe de muito mais coisas – concluiu Victoria

- Concordo. Notou como ficou nervosa quando você perguntou se ela sabia algo a respeito dos assassinatos? - inquiriu Sam

- Isso sem contar que ela falou dos Van Tassel e dos Schmidt como quem não gosta de nenhum deles.

- E parece que não é a única – falou Dean – Se lembram do cara do necrotério? Ele também falou quase da mesma forma. Parece que os Van Tassel e os Schmidt não são muito apreciados por aqui.

- Não, parece que os Thompson é que não gostam muito deles. O rapaz do necrotério disse que era primo dos moços do hotel, o que foi confirmado por um deles – deduziu Vic

- Bem, e o tal de cavaleiro sem cabeça? Você acredita que seja ele mesmo que esteja por trás dessas mortes? - continuou o loiro

- E você não?

- Que há algo de sobrenatural no caso, já me convenci. Bastou olhar aqueles corpos drenados sem explicação. Mas se é o mesmo cavaleiro do conto, aí tenho minhas dúvidas já que é só uma história.

- Bem, dizem que o autor do conto Washington Irving baseou seus personagens em pessoas que moravam na vila na época em que escreveu – tornou Sam – Pode ser que ele tenha se baseado em alguém que foi decapitado em circunstâncias misteriosas e que talvez esse seja o fantasma sem cabeça que quer vingança.

Victoria não pôde deixar de admirar o raciocínio de Sam e fixou o olhar nele com um sorriso. Ele notou e correspondeu com outro olhar e sorriso.

Dean percebeu o clima e fechou a cara. Deu um pigarro para acordá-los daquela muda contemplação. Victoria se deu conta e continuou:

- Bem, é uma boa teoria, mas não explicaria o porquê de estar acontecendo agora a tal vingança. Você anotou os nomes que aquela senhora citou?

- Sim – respondeu Sam mostrando o bloco

- Vamos então pra a delegacia do local confirmar e também saber onde morreu cada vítima. Quem sabe achamos algo revelador num dos locais em que cada um foi morto.

- 0 –

Katharina caminhava de mãos dadas com William no mercado central da Vila. Era a primeira vez que saía da propriedade desde que o pai morrera. A princípio, não quisera ir a nenhum lugar, todavia, a insistência do noivo fora tanta que acabou por ceder. Tessa também apoiou a iniciativa do rapaz, embora ainda o achasse inadequado para a filha.

O mercado funcionava na área mais popular da Vila a céu aberto e era um dos lugares onde se era possível haver um pleno intercâmbio entre os ricos e os pobres de North Tarrytown. Lá havia muitas barracas onde se vendiam desde produtos baratos até artigos de luxo.

Kath estava justamente observando sem muito entusiasmo um xale que a vendedora garantia ser importado da Índia quando ela o viu. Era o moço de cabelos castanhos claros, o mesmo do hotel. Estava olhando para ela a alguns metros dali, perto de outra barraca, uma de bijuterias, do outro lado da rua. A moça virou o rosto para o lado e olhou seu noivo, preocupada em que ele percebesse, entretanto, Bill folheava alguns livros numa outra barraca. Então a garota voltou seu olhar para Brian. Este fez um sinal de que precisava falar com ela, contudo, a jovem negou com a cabeça.

- Mas a senhorita realmente não está interessada? – indagou a vendedora achando que Kath havia balançado a cabeça para ela – O lenço é da índia, eu lhe garanto. Agora, se preferir, tem este...

- Sim! Sim! Pode embrulhar os dois, eu levo – disse sem se ater às palavras da mulher. Queria prestar atenção em seu diálogo silencioso com o gerente do hotel.

Enquanto a vendedora tagarelava sobre Kath ter feito um ótimo negócio, a garota concluiu sua conversa de sinais com o moço articulando a boca sem emitir som de forma que ele entendesse a palavra HOTEL. Em seguida, fez sinal com os dedos de que apareceria por lá depois. Indicou com as duas mãos que iria às cinco horas. O jovem compreendeu e deu um sinal positivo com o polegar.

- E aí? Já escolheu o que queria? – perguntou William pegando nos ombros de Katharina por trás.

- Ah, sim, claro – ela levou um susto e, automaticamente, voltou seu olhar para onde Brian estivera. Felizmente, ele já tinha ido.

- O que foi? – indagou William desconfiado e também olhou na direção que a moça olhava.

- Nada. É que... parece meio estranho sem meu pai. Sinto como se a qualquer momento, ele fosse aparecer e dizer que foi tudo uma brincadeira – fora a desculpa que lhe viera na cabeça e virou-se para o moço. Deu um riso amargo – Imagina! Como se meu pai fosse esse tipo de homem.

- Sente falta dele?

- Sinto – a tristeza voltou a nublar seus pensamentos

- Não se preocupe, Kath. Vou cuidar de você a partir de agora – disse Schmidt ao tocar levemente no queixo da moça.

A jovem olhou para seu noivo. Havia algo nos olhos dele que lhe dava calafrios, mas ela não sabia o quê exatamente. Bem, talvez porque não o amasse e isso já fosse motivo suficiente para se assustar com a possibilidade de passar o resto da vida ao seu lado.

- Certo – ela se desviou do assunto e do toque dele – Vamos?

- Vamos – Bill pagou a vendedora após esta entregar o embrulho e seguiram para ver outras tendas.

- 0 –

O xerife Mitchell Cunningham os recebeu na pequena delegacia. Após ver as identificações dos supostos produtores, prontificou-se em auxiliá-los.

- Isso aqui está movimentado como nunca esteve antes – confessou – Toda hora vem um federal ou um repórter nos procurar. North Tarrytown sempre foi um lugar pacífico pra se viver. Quase nenhum crime de grande importância há mais de trinta anos, pelo menos não desse tamanho. Ninguém imaginava que algo assim pudesse acontecer.

- Algumas pessoas acreditam que seja mesmo o cavaleiro sem cabeça – comentou Dean

- Se não fosse só um conto de um livro publicado, eu era até capaz de acreditar. Mas, por outro lado, que há algo de misterioso nas mortes, isso há. Vejam aqui – mostrou as fotos de vários corpos decapitados em diversos lugares da Vila e apontou para um em particular – Este é de Erik Schmidt, que foi o primeiro a ser degolado. Morreu perto dos limites da Vila. Estava voltando de carro da casa do filho mais velho quando foi morto. Reparem como ficou o carro – mostrou fotos de um automóvel destruído – O teto foi todo amassado como se alguém o batesse com uma força duas vezes maior do que a de um homem comum. E olha como a porta foi arrancada sem nenhum esforço. Parece que o pobre homem tentou escapar correndo, mas não adiantou. O corpo dele foi achado a três metros do veículo... sem a cabeça.

Collins e os Winchesters analisavam as fotos com atenção para algum detalhe.

O próximo foi James Van Tassel – continuou o xerife e indicou fotos de outro corpo – Foi logo na noite seguinte. Estava acompanhado de um amigo e resolveram voltar a pé pra casa já que estavam os dois bêbados e não tinham condições de dirigir. Seria uma sábia decisão se não fosse pelo que aconteceu, se bem que... pelo estrago no carro do Schmidt, acho que também não teria adiantado muito se voltassem de automóvel. Segundo o amigo de James, foi o cavaleiro sem cabeça que os atacou, mas ele visava apenas Jim. É claro que muita gente não acreditou porque o rapaz confessou que tinha bebido. Mas que ficaram apavorados com a possibilidade de um louco homicida que em menos de vinte e quatro horas, fizera duas mortes, ah, isso ficaram.

À medida que falava, ia mostrando mais fotos dos outros corpos.

- O próximo, ou melhor, a próxima foi Alexandra Van Tassel, morta em casa. Uma solteirona que vivia só com os empregados. Nesse dia, os dispensou. Olha, o estado da casa – mostrou uma foto de uma casa destruída – Foi aí que o pessoal começou mesmo a crer que poderia ser o fantasma sem cabeça. Depois, foi a vez da viúva Melanie Van Tassel, também morta em casa. E logo morreram mais três da família Shmidt. E, por fim, o grande patriarca da família Van Tassel e um dos mandachuvas da cidade, o senhor Richard. Na noite de sua morte, estava sendo festejado o noivado da filha quando aconteceu um incêndio nos estábulos. Ele foi verificar e daí apareceu o cavaleiro que o matou. Vários empregados e alguns dos convidados que foram tentar ajudar a apagar o fogo, afirmam terem visto o cavaleiro.

- Espere um momento. Quer dizer que houve um incêndio nesse dia e que isso fez com que ele saísse de casa? – indagou Sam

- Sim. Por quê?

- Não, nada. Só uma ideia que me ocorreu.

- Uma ideia para o filme?

- Filme? - por um momento ficou confuso, mas logo se refez – Ah, sim, para o filme.

- Bem, alguns até acreditam que foi o fantasma que fez o incêndio surgir. Quem sabe? Não foi descoberto nenhum indício de incêndio provocado no local. Tanto eu e os meus rapazes quanto os agentes não achamos nada – mostrou mais fotos – Esses foram os outros assassinatos que ocorreram depois de Richard até agora: Sue Van Tassel, Meg Schmidt, Leon e Brucen Van Tassel e, por último, Kevin Schmidt na noite passada, morto também em sua residência. E se esses federais não conseguirem pegar o filho da mãe, pode ser que hoje teremos nossa próxima vítima – falou num tom e expressão sérios.

- Tem câmeras de vídeo espalhadas pela cidade? Alguma registrou um dos assassinatos?

- Tem sim, algumas, inclusive na mansão de Richard. Só que tanto as da propriedade como as que tinham em dois desses locais do crime não registraram nada. Simplesmente saíam do ar mais ou menos nas horas das mortes e que eram confirmadas pelos legistas.

- Qual a sua opinião a respeito de tudo isso, xerife? – perguntou Victoria – O senhor deu a entender que não acredita que seja o fantasma, mas ao mesmo tempo acha que é algo misterioso.

- Olha, senhorita Ryan, como deve ter percebido, isso seja lá o que for só está matando gente dos Van Tassel e dos Schmidt. Coisa de outro mundo ou não, dá o que pensar.

- Como assim?

- Essas duas famílias não são muito amadas pelo povo daqui, apesar de darem as cartas sobre o que tem que ser feito ou não. Mas a família Thompson parece ser os que mais os odeiam.

- Isso deu pra notar – disse Dean – A gente está hospedado no hotel deles e comentaram algo do tipo.

- Ah, é? Bem, há uma rixa antiga entre essas três famílias, só que os Thompson há muito que não tem a influência que tinham três séculos atrás.

- E que rixa seria essa? – tornou Collins.

- Eu não sei. Parece um segredo que todos eles guardam a sete chaves, mas sabe? Tenho pra mim que o conto revela alguma coisa. Dizem que o autor se baseou em pessoas que existiam na época. Há algo por trás da história que revela muito mais do que aparenta.

Sam trocou olhares com Victoria. Era quase a mesma coisa que ele afirmara.

- Bom, são só suposições da minha parte. Gostariam de olhar os lugares onde aconteceram os assassinatos? Talvez possa lhes servir de material para suas locações do filme.

- Sim, adoraríamos – concordou Vic

- Vamos começar então pela propriedade dos Van Tassel que é aqui por perto. Vou com vocês porque eles... são um pouco fechados. Na verdade, é mais a senhora da mansão mesmo com a morte do marido. Foi um custo convencê-la a dar autorização de livre e espontânea vontade para os federais e repórteres transitarem por lá.

- Não vai atrapalhar o senhor em nada?

- Não, não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo já que o FBI assumiu o caso. E de qualquer jeito, meus subalternos podem tomar conta – guardou os arquivos e fotos dentro da gaveta e chamou o escrivão – Sheldon, Sheldon!

- Sim, se... senhor – falou o homenzinho magricela de óculos que estava sob o efeito de um encanto por ter visto Victoria.

- Vou dar uma saída e não demoro. Ouviu, bem?

- Cla.. claro – ele não desgrudava os olhos da moça – Ah, senhor, quer que eu vá junto?

- Não, pode deixar que eu mesmo posso resolver.

- Sim... senhor – pareceu desapontado por perder uma valiosa oportunidade de estar ao lado de "uma deusa grega".

O xerife riu. Havia percebido o fascínio do escrivão por Collins. Esta também percebera e disfarçou o riso. Quanto aos Winchesters, aquilo para eles estava se tornando um incômodo. Não estavam gostando de tantos homens observarem a caçadora. Ainda bem que o xerife parecia exceção. Uma aliança na mão esquerda mostrava seu estado civil.

Os três saíram rumo à mansão dos Tassel: os irmãos em seu Impala e Collins com Mitchell no outro.

Chegaram ao local e lá puderam avistar um ou outro federal analisando a localidade mais uma vez, sobretudo, o estábulo onde ocorrera o incêndio.

- Foi mais ou menos por aqui que o senhor Richard Van Tassel foi encontrado morto – mostrou um gramado baixo a uns trezentos metros de distância da cavalariça – Parece que correu do "fantasma" que veio atrás dele montado num cavalo. Disseram até que surgiu um nevoeiro do nada cobrindo toda a área que viam.

Caminharam mais um pouco até chegar à estrebaria. Havia algumas manchas escuras em alguns pontos e madeira queimada do local, resquícios do incêndio. Um federal ainda estava por ali.

- Xerife, o senhor por aqui? – indagou e olhou com curiosidade para as pessoas que o acompanhavam. Seu olhar se deteve sobre Collins. Esboçou um sorriso de aprovação o qual não passou despercebido para os Winchesters. Imediatamente, antipatizaram com o agente – Pode deixar que o trabalho está sendo feito por profissionais.

- É mesmo? Se é assim, por que até agora não conseguiram pegar o misterioso assassino? – Dean não resistiu em provocar o sujeito.

- Por que é um cara de muita sorte – tornou o outro com arrogância. Não gostara da impertinência do outro

- Ou vocês que não são muito espertos.

- Ah, o que meu... colega quer dizer é que talvez o assassino seja um profissional muito esperto – interrompeu o irmão e lançou-lhe um olhar de advertência. Victoria também olhou feio para o loiro.

- E posso saber quem são vocês? – perguntou olhando os rapazes de cima a baixo, o que os deixou com mais antipatia do homem.

- Eles são produtores de Hollywood e vieram aqui para rodar um filme sobre a lenda do cavaleiro sem cabeça, uma nova versão do conto – tornou o xerife e foi indicando cada um com a mão enquanto falava seus nomes – Lana Ryan, Peter Paul Fox e Sasha Lee. E este é o agente Russell Davis, o responsável pela operação dos federais – apontou o agente

- Sasha? Interessante seu nome – o agente se dirigiu com ironia para Dean em tom de provocação – Serve tanto para homem como para mulher.

O loiro se segurou para não dar uma resposta malcriada. Ao invés disso, esboçou um sorriso forçado.

- É um prazer conhecer a senhorita – voltou-se para Collins e beijou-lhe a mão – Interessante e que coincidência, não? Com essa onda de crimes que está havendo por aqui, vocês quererem rodar um filme sobre o "fantasma – a expressão zombeteira era visível em seu tom de voz

- Suponho que o senhor não acredita no que estão falando a respeito desse cavalheiro – replicou Collins

- Por favor, senhorita Ryan, sou um profissional que trabalha com fatos. Não, um produtor em busca de uma mera fantasia como material de um filme de ficção – olhou com desdém tanto para Dean quanto para Sam – Sem ofensas, é claro – voltou seu olhar para Vic.

- Claro.

- Agente Davis, será que posso mostrar o local para os produtores? - indagou Mitchell

- Receio que não, xerife. Nem repórteres estamos deixando chegar perto da cena do crime. E pra quê eles se interessariam por algo assim? Se vão fazer só um filme de fantasmas?

- Agente Davis, só por curiosidade – interrompeu Collins – Onde dizem que viram o suposto cavaleiro?

- Disseram que foi ali – apontou para o morro

- E já investigaram?

- Certamente.

- Pode me mostrar exatamente o local? Estou curiosa – insinuou-se Collins pegando no braço do federal

- Claro – Russell ficou lisonjeado por ter a atenção daquela beldade

– O senhor também pode ir conosco, xerife? Me dá calafrios saber que pode estar um maluco à solta por aí e quero estar protegida.

- Pois não, senhorita.

O homem mais velho percebera o jogo de Collins, contudo, fingiu-se de desentendido. Quanto à caçadora, dirigiu um olhar disfarçado para os Winchesters investigarem o local.

Enquanto ela se distanciava com os dois homens da lei, os irmãos foram verificar o estábulo. Sam teve que puxar a gola da jaqueta de Dean que ficara observando a caçadora coladinha ao agente.

- Vamos logo que Victoria vai voltar a qualquer momento com aquele federal. Se houve um incêndio e foi mesmo provocado pelo fantasma, tem que ter algo incomum aqui que o ligue a ele – avisou Sam enquanto começava sua busca. Estranhou o irmão continuar estático com os braços cruzados – Dean, por que você ainda está parado?

- Você viu? Toda dengosa, toda mansa com o agente do FBI, toda sorrisos e pra a gente só patada – desabafou indignado

- Bem, a atitude de Indomável é só com os caçadores, o que nos inclui. Não pega bem pra ela ser arisca com as pessoas com que fingimos. Ela só está fazendo uso de suas armas.

- Que armas?

- Sedução feminina, Dean – falou num tom impaciente – Veja o que ela já conseguiu com isso.

- É, todos babam por ela: o cara do necrotério, o recepcionista do hotel, aquele cara da delegacia e agora esse federal. Mas só que esse sujeito é muito...

- Irritante – completou Sam. Também não gostara nada de ver Collins se insinuando para Davis mesmo com intenção de distraí-lo – Concordo. Olhou pra nós como se fôssemos dois vermes, mas pra Victoria... só faltou despi-la com o olhar.

- Pois é.

Os olhares dos dois se encontraram e deram-se conta de que estavam revelando coisas demais sobre seus sentimentos por Victoria.

- Er...vamos logo com isso! Já perdemos tempo – falou Sam e voltou às buscas

- Tá legal – Dean também foi verificar o outro lado

Procuraram bastante durante um bom tempo. Os cavalos não estavam no local devido às investigações.

-Encontrou algo, Dean? - perguntou Sam

-Fora bosta de cavalo? Não. – contestou

Examinaram o máximo que puderam da cavalariça, todavia, nada encontraram. Ouviram as vozes de Russell, Vic e Mitchell se aproximando.

- Eles estão voltando. Vamos! – avisou Sam

Os dois se postaram fora do estábulo no exato momento em que Victoria acabava de chegar ainda de braços dados com o agente Davis, seguidos pelo xerife.

- E aí? Foi bom o passeio? - indagou Dean tentando disfarçar ao mesmo tempo em que queria provocar Russell

- Parece que vocês dois ficaram para trás. Aproveitaram para dar uma olhada no estábulo enquanto sua colega me distraía? - observou Russell sem responder a pergunta de Dean e evidenciando que notara a manobra dos três.

- Ah,bem... o senhor sabe. Curiosidade de quem lida o tempo todo com a indústria de entretenimento – manifestou-se Sam

- Pois é - tornou Dean

- Pois é – repetiu Collins com sorriso sem graça

Os três estavam com cara de quem aprontaram uma grande travessura da qual haviam sido descobertos. Por sua parte, Mitchell contia o riso.

- E descobriram alguma coisa por acaso? - tornou o agente.

- Claro que não. Se os profissionais da lei não descobriram nada, quem seríamos nós pra isso? - replicou Sam

- E depois, quem seria idiota bastante pra deixar alguma evidência pra trás se o incêndio fosse criminoso? - questionou Dean

- Meus caros companheiros, já ouviram dizer que não existe crime perfeito? Pois aqui está – afirmou com segurança e mostrou um palito de fósforo

As quatro pessoas olharam incrédulas, sobretudo os caçadores.

- Um palito de fósforo? - o xerife estava confuso – Mas como isso não foi achado antes?

- É porque estávamos procurando nos lugares errados. Notem como o fósforo está molhado. Encontrei isso dentro do bebedouro dos cavalos. Por sorte, nenhum dos animais engoliu. Quem imaginaria encontrar um fósforo num local com água?

- Isso significa que... - começou Victoria

- Que o incêndio foi provocado – interrompeu o federal – E que alguém pretendia atrair Richard Van Tassel pra fora para ser morto. Provavelmente o nosso suposto fantasma que o decapitou.

- E outras evidências como gasolina ou qualquer outro material de combustão? - indagou o xerife

- Bem, o nosso fantasma deve ter tido o cuidado de levar com ele, mas como devia estar com a atenção voltada em esconder as evidêncais e com medo de ser descoberto, se desesperou e jogou fora o fósforo no primeiro lugar que achou que não seria notado.

- E só com isso, você está convencido de que não há fantasma algum? - concluiu Sam

- Como eu disse, lido com fatos não com lendas e contos. Era só achar uma ponta solta para confirmar a veracidade do que eu digo.

Sam ia contestar algo, entretanto, calou-se quando viu uma senhora se aproximar. Era Tessa Van Tassel.

- Xerife, boa tarde – ela o cumprimentou

- Boa tarde, senhora Van Tassel.

- Boa tarde, agente Davis.

- Boa tarde, senhora.

Tessa olhou com curiosidade para as outras três pessoas. Seu olhar se deteve particularmente sobre Victoria com ar de desprezo. A caçadora notara, mas fingiu que não percebeu. Estava acostumada com aquele tipo de olhar de algumas pessoas com que se deparava e que, felizmente, eram minoria.

- Meus caros, esta é a senhora Tessa, viúva de Richard Van Tassel.

- Prazer, senhora. Me chamo Peter Paul Fox, aliás, meus pêsames pela morte de seu marido... e de seu filho também – adiantou-se Sam com a mão estendida, porém, Tessa apenas fez um leve aceno de cabeça. O moço recolheu a mão sem graça.

- E estes são Lana Ryan e Sasha Lee – continuou apresentando seus companheiros – Somos de Hollywood e estamos aqui pra fazer um filme...

- Sobre o conto _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow_. Sim, eu já sei. As notícias voam por aqui, especialmente se estão hospedados no hotel dos Thompson – havia uma leve insinuação de desprezo em seu tom de voz ao pronunciar o sobrenome da família – Então... vocês que farão o triângulo amoroso da história?

- Na verdade, não somos os atores. Somos os produtores do filme – respondeu Victoria – Estamos apenas visitando a vila pra verificar alguns lugares para locação.

- Ah, é claro. Ia ser realmente meio estranho ter uma Katrina...de pele mais escura – tornou a senhora olhando com ar de superioridade para Vic sem disfarçar o preconceito que tinha.

O comentário deixara os homens desconfortáveis, porém, Victoria não se abalou e sustentou um olhar confiante diante daquela senhora.

- Mas é aí que está, senhora. A gente está pensando em colocar uma Katrina negra – interveio Dean em favor de Vic e postou-se ao lado da moça – E talvez também a gente coloque o Abraham Brom Bones como um índio. Sabe, colocar a história num cenário mais atual em que temos hoje em dia um presidente negro e vários atores negros ganhando o Oscar – riu de modo sarcástico e olhou com petulância para Tessa – Está na hora de fazer valer a frase: América para os americanos. Não importa se forem negros, brancos, índios e judeus. Os tempos mudam e quem não acompanhar as mudanças, está ultrapassado, não é?

O comentário deixou o clima mais tenso. Ninguém esboçou nenhuma palavra. Tessa permanecia impassível.

- É claro – disse por fim com um fingido sorriso e voltou seu olhar para o xerife e o federal – Os senhores já olharam tudo o que queriam?

- Sim, já vi tudo de que precisava e parece que já temos algo que nos apontou alguma direção – respondeu Davis

- É mesmo? E o que seria?

- Digamos que o tal fantasma do cavaleiro sem cabeça não parece tão fantasma assim.

A mulher fez uma expressão de espanto – que não passou despercebida pelos caçadores –, entretanto, nada comentou.

- Bom, com a sua licença, senhora, nós já vamos – encerrou o xerife fazendo um sinal para os caçadores o seguirem.

- Eu os acompanharei até o portão.

- Não precisa, senhora. Não queremos incomodá-la.

- Incômodo algum. Eu estava mesmo saindo para ir ao mercado central me distrair. Minha filha está lá com o noivo.

- Então vamos.

Estavam no meio do caminho quando encontraram Katharina e William subindo ao encontro deles.

- Filha, Bill, já voltaram? – indagou Tessa

- É que Kath não quis ficar mais por lá – respondeu Bill com um sorriso – Eu até tentei fazê-la mudar de idéia, mas sabe como é sua filha.

- Sim, eu sei – a mulher olhou para William com desaprovação

O rapaz se sentiu constrangido. Um clima tenso se formou novamente. No entanto, logo Tessa tratou de dissipá-lo ao fazer as apresentações:

- Minha filha Katharina e o noivo dela, William Schmidt.

- William? Seu nome é William? – perguntou Victoria parecendo surpresa

- Sim. Por quê?

- Ah, nada. É só que... gosto desse nome. William. – sorriu mais para si mesma. Dean e Sam ficaram intrigados.

Feitas novamente as apresentações dos três como produtores de filmes, Bill não pôde deixar de comentar:

- Que ótimo que vão fazer um novo filme sobre Sleepy Hollow! Mas pra ser sincero gostei da versão do ano de 1999. O certo era o Ichabod Crane terminar com a Katrina e não aquele tolo valentão Brom Bones.

- Mas o Ichabod que o Johnny Depp interpretou era um banana que desmaiava toda hora – comentou Dean

- Ele era um homem inteligente – defendeu Bill parecendo ofendido com o comentário

- Só que quem fica com a Katrina é o Brom Bones – replicou Collins

- No conto sim – interferiu Katharina – Mas... na verdade, infelizmente quem ficou com ela mesmo...

- Kath! – Tessa interrompeu a filha como se reprovasse algo proibido que ela ia dizer

Os caçadores olharam curiosos para a moça na expectativa de a ouvirem terminar seu comentário, entretanto, a jovem se retirou dirigindo um olhar constrangido para mãe.

- Com licença – disse ela ao sair

William fez menção de acompanhá-la, contudo, ela o dispensou com cortesia.

- Perdoem minha filha – tornou Tessa – Ela ainda está com os nervos abalados por causa da morte do pai.

- Sim, claro – comentou Sam – É melhor a gente ir então.

Antes de entrar em seu carro, Victoria se acercou de Dean que já abria a porta do Impala e parou com a aproximação de Collins. O loiro achou que ela fosse lhe dar alguma reprimenda por algo que dissera, entretanto, surpreendeu-se quando ela lhe falou:

- Obrigada.

- Pelo quê? - estranhou

- Pelo que você disse àquela mulher.

- Er... Alguém tinha que colocá-la no lugar dela, não é? – esboçou um sorriso sedutor

Ficaram se olhando por uns instantes até ela se dar conta da intensidade do olhar do moço.

- Aham... não precisava, mas mesmo assim, obrigada – saiu.

Na verdade, ela não pretendia dizer nada a Dean, porém, não resistiu ao impulso de lhe agradecer por tê-la defendido. A vontade que tinha era de lhe agradecer com um abraço, mas se refreou e apenas demonstrou sua gratidão por meio de palavras.

O loiro entrou no carro com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Sam que já estava dentro do carro e observara a cena, foi quem, dessa vez, fechou a cara.

- 0 –

Brian estava nos fundos do hotel perto da área de lazer onde havia uma grande piscina, mesas e cadeiras e uma quadra de tênis. Andava de um lado para outro como se aguardasse alguém. Já estava desistindo quando Katharina apareceu.

- Nossa! Até que enfim. Eu não aguentava de ansiedade – correu até ela e abraçou-a com paixão. Depois, distribuiu vários beijos em seu rosto e em sua boca. Parou ao se sentir ofegante – Por que demorou?

- Desculpe, eu.. eu tive que voltar pra casa com o Bill e depois esperar ele ir embora.

- Por que não tem vindo me ver? Por que não responde mais aos meus bilhetes? – perguntou em tom magoado

- Brian, meu pai morreu tem uma semana. Como você acha que estou? Que eu tinha cabeça pra mais alguma coisa?

- Desculpa, querida, desculpa – ele pegou no rosto dela – É que por isso mesmo eu queria te ver. Saber como você está... sei lá tentar te consolar. Você sabe, o seu pai fez de tudo pra nos separar, mas... nem por isso eu queria que algo assim acontecesse com ele porque eu sabia que isso faria você sofrer. Eu sei o que é perder um pai.

- Eu sei, meu amor. Me desculpa... É que dói... dói tanto – não teve vergonha em derramar lágrimas diante do moço, as mesmas que segurava quando estava com Schmidt.

- Não chore, Kath. Vem cá – abraçou-a novamente com mais delicadeza – Não se preocupe com mais nada, eu vou cuidar de você agora.

A jovem estremeceu.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele e soltou-a para encará-la.

- Engraçado... o Bill me disse a mesma coisa hoje no mercado.

- Não me fale o nome desse aí! – esbravejou Brian – E não dê ouvidos pra o que aquele diz.

- Não fale assim, Brian. Ele é sim um bobão arrogante, mas até que tem tentado ser legal comigo.

- Claro, isso convém a ele. Mal pode esperar pra colocar as mãos em você. Eu o odeio mais do que tudo!

- Brian, não gosto quando você fala assim, me assusta.

- Desculpe, Kath, mas não posso evitar. Ele sempre fez de tudo pra infernizar minha vida. Ele, aqueles primos dele e...

- Meu irmão – completou Tassel – Sim, eu sei.

- É, seu irmão também, mas Kath, não quero falar dele de forma depreciativa. Já está morto e não se deve falar mal dos mortos.

- Ele foi morto pelo cavaleiro, Brian. Meu pai também...e os outros. A maldição está se voltando contra todos os Tassel e os Schmidt! E seu eu for a próxima?

- Nunca, Kath! Nunca! O cavaleiro jamais te mataria!

- E por que não? Sou uma Tassel!

- Porque você é boa, Kath! E eu não vou deixar ele te matar. Não tenha medo.

Beijou-a com delicadeza querendo passar segurança para ela

- E então? Ainda está de pé nosso plano de fuga? – disse após se desgrudarem por falta de ar

- É claro que está, mas vamos ter que adiar por mais uns dias – ao ver que o amante desviava o olhar aborrecido, emendou-se – Só por uns dias, Brian. Minha mãe disfarça, mas sei que está muito abalada. Eu sinto que preciso dar um pouco de apoio a ela ainda mais que vai ficar sozinha já que eu vou abandoná-la e ela já está sem papai e sem meu irmão.

- Tudo bem. Você está certa. Uns dias a mais e uns dias a menos não vão impedir a gente de finalmente ficarmos juntos.

- Nunca. Eu... eu te amo, Brian.

- Eu também te amo, Kath. Nunca me deixe – ia beijá-la outra vez, mas foram interrompidos.

- Larga minha noiva, Thompson! – gritou alguém

Era William e mais três rapazes com ele, um primo e dois amigos. Estavam se aproximando.

- Ah, meu Deus, não – exclamou Katharina – Brian, vamos entrar rápido pro hotel!

- Não, Kath! Eu não tenho medo do Bill. Se ele quer me enfrentar que venha – disse em voz alta de maneira que o outro escutasse.

- Olha, quanta coragem do Thompson! Eu se fosse você, dava ouvidos a Kath.

- Bill, por favor, eu vou embora com você, mas deixe o Brian em paz – a moça se postou na frente do gerente

- É claro que vai, Kath. Mas antes eu vou dar uma lição no Thompson e fazê-lo se lembrar do lugar dele.

- Não – protestou a jovem, todavia, o primo de Bill que também era parente em segundo grau da jovem, segurou-a pelos braços.

- Me solta, Harry! – protestou a moça

- Shhh! Fique quietinha, Kath – disse ele

Os dois amigos de Schmidt agarraram Brian e seguraram-no pelos braços.

- Me enfrente como um homem, Schmidt! Só você e eu de forma limpa! – esbravejou Brian

- Vou fazer você engolir essas palavras, bastardo! – Bill pronunciou com os dentes cerrados e começou a socar o moço.

- Pára, Bill! Solta ele! Socorro!

- 0 –

Dean, Sam e Victoria voltaram para o hotel. Haviam acabado de deixar o xerife na delegacia após checarem os outros locais das mortes de outras vítimas. O agente Russell havia ido com eles e não pareceu se incomodar com a presença dos supostos produtores. Pelo menos não com a presença de Victoria. Fizera de tudo para impressionar a caçadora com seu "profissionalismo" para desagrado dos Winchesters.

Haviam passado também na biblioteca local para algumas pesquisas, contudo, o lugar já estava fechado. Encerrava suas atividades às cinco horas.

Os três haviam acabado de estacionar os carros. Passaram por um grupo de agentes, mais especificamente cinco mulheres do FBI. Todas lançaram olhares lascivos tanto para Sam quanto para Dean. Collins sentiu uma raiva muito grande. Quem aquela mulherada pensava que era para pôr os olhos em seus homens?

Observou a reação de ambos: Sam pareceu lisonjeado, mas ficou meio constrangido e não deu muita atenção. _Bom menino._ Quanto a Dean, não poupou piscadelas e olhares fatais. _Safado!_ Conhecia de longe a fama daquele Winchester como a de um pegador de mulheres. Ouvira comentários de algumas caçadoras que haviam tido o privilégio de cair nos braços daquele homem.

De qualquer forma, não estava satisfeita em notar que seus Winchesters eram alvo da atenção feminina. Passou marchando ao lado deles sem nem se dignar a lhes olhar. Não era uma atitude fora do comum para eles; já estavam se acostumando com a indiferença de Collins, embora ainda os incomodasse.

Quando estavam quase chegando ao saguão do hotel, ouviram os gritos de Kath:

- Pára, Bill! Solta ele! Socorro!

Os três trocaram olhares e sem precisar dizer palavras, correram para acudir.

Um grupo de pessoas tinha se formado ao redor dos rapazes, mas ninguém tinha coragem suficiente de intervir. Os moços eram bastante corpulentos e robustos.

- Pára, Bill! Pára, por favor! - Tassel pedia em meio a lágrimas ainda segurada pelo primo.

Dean, Sam e Vic abriram caminho por aquelas pessoas. Os dois homens pararam a briga imediatamente: Sam agarrou William por trás enquanto Dean golpeou os dois jovens que seguravam Brian.

- Me solta! Eu vou acabar com ele! – esbravejava William

- É melhor parar ou vai se entender comigo! – ameaçou Sam

Schmidt se soltou e virou-se para Sam. Era apenas dois centímetros mais baixo do que Sam, contudo, tinha mais músculos do que ele e era mais jovem. Só que havia algo no olhar do Winchester que fez o moço recuar.

Os dois rapazes que Dean golpeara, tentaram atacá-lo juntos, todavia, foram parar no chão com mais golpes do moço. Juntaram-se a William com medo do homem. O loiro foi até Brian e levantou-o.

- Você está bem? – perguntou

Nesse meio tempo, Collins havia ido até o rapaz que segurava Kath. Apertou o pescoço do jovem por detrás enquanto dizia em voz baixa:

- Se sabe o que é melhor pra você, é melhor soltá-la.

Harry que ficara quase sem ar, soltou Kath e afastou-se. A moça quis acudir o amante, todavia, Vic a impediu:

- Não se preocupe. Meus amigos cuidam disso.

Após Dean levantar o gerente que estava com o rosto todo ensanguentado, Vic permitiu que Kath fosse até ele:

- Brian, você está bem? – repetiu a mesma pergunta feita por Dean

O rapaz assentiu e foi abraçado pela moça.

- Eu já disse pra você largar minha noiva! – ameaçou Schmidt com intenção de voltar a atacar

Entretanto, Sam se postou novamente em seu caminho:

- Se eu fosse você, iria embora – falou num tom calmo, mas que deixava transparecer uma leve ameaça

William estreitou os olhos. Dirigiu suas últimas palavras a Brian:

- Numa próxima, Thompson, numa próxima você não vai se dar tão bem.

- Espero que você seja o próximo Schmidt a ser morto pelo cavaleiro sem cabeça – esbravejou Brian se soltando do abraço de Kath

Todos ficaram calados diante daquela praga. A ameaça do fantasma era motivo de terror para todos daquela Vila, mesmo que somente os Van Tassel e os Schmidt ainda fossem os únicos visados.

William nada disse; deu apenas um sorriso de desdém e foi-se acompanhado pelos outros rapazes.

- Muito bem, pessoal. O show acabou – Dean bateu palmas dispersando a multidão que se aglomerava. Alguns agentes chegaram tarde demais para o conflito que já estava resolvido – Pode todo mundo voltar para seus quartos.

Logo Marta Thompson chegava avisada da briga por alguns empregados. Mark estava com ela.

- Brian, meu filho! O que aconteceu?

- Ah, mãe. Agora não, por favor.

- Por favor, por favor, digo eu. O que foi dessa vez? – ao se aproximar do filho, notou Katharina – Ah, não precisa dizer nada. Foi aquele Schmidt de novo, não? Ele e a tropa dele. Aposto que tudo por culpa dela.

- Mãe, cala a boca, por favor!

- Calar a boca o quê? Mais respeito viu? Sou sua mãe – voltou-se para Kath – Quanto a você, já fez o suficiente. Queira sair da minha propriedade imediatamente.

- Mãe, não! – protestou o jovem

- Não, Brian, tudo bem. Sua mãe está certa – tornou Kath – Me desculpe por isso, senhora. Com licença – saiu correndo

- Droga, mãe! Precisava falar desse jeito com a Kath?

- Precisava sim. Agora cale a boca e entre para o hotel. Vamos dar um jeito nesses machucados – dirigiu um olhar agradecido aos Winchesters e a Collins – Me disseram que vocês ajudaram meu filho. Obrigada!

Os três assentiram com sorrisos.

- Foi um prazer! – respondeu Dean por todos

Marta levou Brian para dentro sendo ajudada por Mark.

- Puxa! Que confusão, hein? – tornou o loiro

- E das grandes. Parece que temos um triângulo amoroso por aqui – comentou Sam

- Triângulos são complicados. Espero que nunca me veja envolvida em nenhum – disse a moça mais para si, porém, fitava os caçadores.

Ao notar que ambos a encaravam de modo desconcertado, desconversou:

- Bem, gente, tudo já foi resolvido, então vamos entrar. Temos muito o que conversar.

- 0 –

-Vamos, cara. Só pra você se distrair – insistia Harry Schmidt

-Não, gente, eu não tô legal. Acho melhor não - disse Bill

-Não me diga que está arrependido da surra que demos no Thompson?

-De ter batido nele na frente da Kath, sim. Eu não devia ter perdido o controle. Depois dessa ela nunca vai me perdoar.

-Ela é sua noiva. Vocês vão se casar.

- Agora que o pai dela morreu e não pode mais obrigá-la? Duvido. E quanto à mãe dela, sei que nunca gostou de mim. É bem capaz de apoiar a Kath se ela se recusar a casar comigo.

- Não pense assim, Bill. Olha, vem com a gente pra discoteca relaxar um pouco. Amanhã você fala com ela e resolve tudo – replicou um dos amigos

- Tá, eu vou pensar. Vou passar um pouco em casa e se eu mudar de ideia, ligo pra vocês e combino de encontrá-los por lá.

- OK, mas liga mesmo, viu? E não deixe de aparecer – tornou Harry. – Tchau.

- Tchau.

Os rapazes se foram para um lado e Bill para outro. O moço ia distraído e meditava sobre várias coisas.

- 0 –

Tessa estava dando ordens para que os empregados mudassem a disposição dos móveis da sala. Katharina chegou em casa aos prantos.

- Kath, filha, o que houve? – perguntou assustada.

- Nada – a jovem não queria conversar e começou a subir as escadas

- Filha, por favor, me responda! – gritou a mãe insistindo

A moça parou no meio da subida e declarou:

- Eu só digo uma coisa: odeio William Schmidt! Não me caso com ele nem morta! E se você tentar me obrigar como o papai, eu fujo de casa!

- Kath!

- É isso mesmo! E se ele aparecer, diga que não quero vê-lo nunca mais. Ou melhor, diga que morri.

E correu para o quarto sem dar atenção aos chamados da mãe.

_Pobre criança_. Se bem que a jovem podia ficar tranquila; Tessa não tinha a menor intenção de obrigá-la àquele casamento. Sabia que sua rebenta amava o Thompson. Não que aprovasse tal relacionamento devido à família a qual ele pertencia. Contudo, sabia que, no final das contas, o moço não tinha culpa de nada tal como sua filha. Como um dia ela própria também não tivera e nem...

Desviou o curso dos pensamentos. Não valia a pena pensar no passado. De qualquer maneira, tinha que confessar que preferia o gerente do hotel ao jovem Bill.

_Vou tomar as devidas providências para tirar o Schmidt do seu caminho, meu bem._

- 0 –

Victoria não queria sair do banheiro de jeito algum. Por que então havia inventado dividir o mesmo quarto com os irmãos Winchesters?

Horas mais cedo, após separarem a briga do jovem gerente do hotel com William Schmidt, trancaram-se no quarto para trocarem impressões sobre as últimas descobertas.

- E aí? O que vocês acham? – foi logo questionando os homens

- Bem, apesar do "grande achado" do agente Russel no estábulo dos Van Tassel, sou de opinião que isso não desmente a nossa teoria do fantasma – contestou Sam – Afinal, tem muitas outras coisas fora do comum como o sangue drenado dos corpos e o corte seco nos pescoços. Também a forma como aquele carro foi destruído e as casas que foram invadidas e destruídas. Isso sem contar o apagão das câmeras.

- E você, Dean?

- Sou da mesma opinião que o Sam. Só que a gente precisa de mais evidências pra saber que fantasma é esse com que a gente tá lidando.

- Vamos ter que esperar até amanhã pra quando a biblioteca abrir e ver se achamos algum registro – replicou Sam – Ver se alguém morreu decapitado por aqui e em que época.

- Talvez até pudéssemos perguntar ao xerife – tornou Vic – Essas delegacias mais interioranas às vezes guardam registros bem antigos.

- Ou talvez até podíamos perguntar à garota Tassel - ao ver os olhares inquisidores dos companheiros, Dean explicou – Não se lembram do que ela falou hoje quando a gente tava na mansão dela? Quando você, Victoria, comentou sobre o tal Brom Bones do conto ficar com a Katrina, ela disse algo como " No conto sim, mas, na verdade, infelizmente quem ficou com ela..." – o loiro imitou a entonação da jovem – Até que ela foi interrompida pela mãe.

- Dean está certo – observou Sam – Eu também senti algo assim. Parece que há um segredo entre essas três famílias: os Van Tassel, os Thompson e os Schmidt. O xerife até insinuou isso e de que há uma antiga rixa entre eles.

- Isso deu pra notar com a briga que teve com aqueles dois por causa da Tassel.

- Talvez devêssemos ler o conto mais vezes. O xerife parece compartilhar da sua ideia de que a história tem algum fundo de verdade mesmo sendo baseada numa lenda – observou Collins encarando Sam.

- Voltando ao "grande achado" do agente Davis – tornou Dean – E quanto ao fósforo? Acham que foi o que provocou o incêndio?

- Talvez. Mas não creio que tenha sido o fantasma que o riscou– replicou Collins – Pode ser algum desafeto dos Tassel que colocou fogo no estábulo e por coincidência, no mesmo dia em que o fantasma resolveu acabar com Richard Van Tassel.

- Mas...? – incentivou Sam ao perceber que Victoria não parecia satisfeita com a própria hipótese formulada

- Mas eu não acredito em coincidências. Eu não sei... Como eu disse, não creio que foi um fantasma que riscou o fósforo, mas ainda sinto que tem alguma relação, só não sei dizer como.

- Eu também acho que há uma relação entre o incêndio e o assassinato. E também não acredito em coincidências – insinuou Sam e olhou-a fundo nos olhos

- Ou talvez o fantasma tenha provocado mesmo o incêndio e o fósforo encontrado seja apenas de algum infeliz que pode ter acendido um cigarro e jogou o negócio dentro do bebedouro dos cavalos. – Vic e Sam lhe dirigiram uma expressão de incredulidade– Ah, qualé, gente! É uma possibilidade a se considerar. Davis está alardeando isso como um grande achado, mas não encontrou restos de material de combustão.

- Bem, o jeito é pesquisar mais pra ver o que a gente descobre – a caçadora suspirou – E, infelizmente isso só amanhã.

- Tem algo te preocupando, Victoria? – Sam como sempre era perceptivo

- Sim, enquanto estamos aqui sem nenhuma pista do que seja o que enfrentamos, é provável que mais uma vítima seja morta hoje. E o pior que não sabemos quem e nem onde pra tentar impedir. Não sei se vou conseguir dormir com isso na cabeça.

- É verdade – confirmou Dean – Mas pelo que a gente viu, parece que é só com as pessoas das famílias Tassel ou Schmidt. Quem sabe talvez a gente pudesse fazer uma ronda e se dividir.

- Como? Apesar de reduzir o número de nossas prováveis vítimas, ainda assim há vários membros dessas famílias por aí. Pelo que o xerife disse, no mínimo, uns trezentos membros e somos apenas três.

- Tem os federais também. Eles estão vigiando vários pontos da Vila – observou Sam

- E conseguiram o quê até agora? – Dean tornou com desdém

- Olha, Victoria, não vai adiantar nada a gente ficar aqui martelando nossa cabeça pra saber quem vai morrer – replicou Sam – Isso também me incomoda, mas o jeito é esperar e rezar pra que a próxima vítima escape.

- É, o jeito é mesmo rezar.

Naquela noite, tanto Sam como ela leram e releram em seus laptops o conto de Washington Irving bem como sua biografia, entretanto, nada encontraram de relevante. Dean, por sua vez, foi assistir alguma coisa nos noticiários relacionada ao Apocalipse e achar outro caso que pudessem pegar após resolverem aquele.

E, depois, onze horas da noite, Vic resolveu dormir. Pegou sua camisola preta de seda e o roupão e foi-se trocar no banheiro. A roupa de dormir era sensual demais, se bem que as outras que tinha eram mais ainda.

O que os Winchesters pensariam dela? Fingia para eles que pouco se importava com suas opiniões a respeito dela, contudo, não queria que pensassem que era uma qualquer, especialmente por aqueles estratagemas de sedução que jogara até ali, em especial, com o agente Davis.

Suspirou. Não podia ficar ali pra sempre. O jeito era agir com a maior naturalidade possível e, sobretudo, não encarar nenhum dos dois ou seu rosto queimaria. Não sabia o que os moços sentiam por ela, porém, tinha certeza que a desejavam. Bastava olhar para eles. Dean não era nada discreto em observar suas curvas, entretanto, percebia que Sam também não conseguia tirar os olhos dela e de seu corpo.

Sentiu a calcinha umedecer só de imaginar os olhares cobiçosos que percebia de ambos. Droga! Por que tinham que ser tão lindos e irresistíveis? E ainda por cima, em dose dupla. Isso era covardia!

Por fim, saiu do banheiro. Não olhou para nenhum em particular. Só concentrava sua atenção no sofá em que dormiria e que estava ao lado da cama. Disse um mal sussurrado "Boa noite", tirou o roupão o jogando em qualquer canto, afastou as cobertas que já havia preparado, deitou-se e virou para o lado da parede.

Desde o momento em que Vic saíra do banheiro, os Winchesters haviam parado o que estavam fazendo e prendido a respiração por alguns segundos. Ambos estavam na cama: Sam com o laptop no colo e Dean ainda assistindo TV com o controle na mão. Puderam contemplar as pernas torneadas da mulher e suas coxas e sua bela cintura emoldurada mesmo debaixo do roupão. Embora apenas por três segundos ela tenha tirado a vestimenta, tiveram um vislumbre de seu colo através do decote da camisola. Nem conseguiram responder ao "boa noite" da moça perante a bela visão que tiveram.

Aquela noite seria longa para eles.

0 -

William resolvera encontrar com o primo Harry e seus dois amigos Keith e Lance na única discoteca da Vila.

Havia muitos jovens no local. A despeito da ameaça do cavaleiro rondando, estavam ali entregues à curtição. De que adiantava terem medo e esconderem-se? Não havia lugar para se protegerem caso o fantasma viesse atrás de algum deles. Sair da localidade era impossível já que o FBI e a polícia não permitiam por causa das investigações. Não queriam perder nenhum habitante de vista. Então o jeito era se divertir.

Todos estavam entretidos no embalo das músicas quando, de repente, o som cessou e as luzes do local se apagaram. Começaram a entrar em pânico; tinham certeza de que era o cavalheiro sem cabeça. Os murmúrios e os gritos ecoavam pelo local.

Súbito, o som voltou novamente e acenderam-se as luzes.

-Calma, minha gente. Calma! Não foi nenhum fantasma, foi apenas um blecaute – brincou o DJ no microfone

A gargalhada foi geral. E logo se esqueceram do incidente.

-Vamos pra casa – disse William ao dar perto de meia noite e meia em seu relógio de pulso.

- Já? Mas a noite é uma criança, primo! - protestou Harry

- É, cara, vamos ficar mais – ajuntou Lance

- Não, estou cansado. Se vocês quiserem ficar, é com vocês, mas eu quero é dormir.

- Tá, eu vou com você – concordou Harry – Afinal, você é meu carona.

- É melhor a gente ir todos juntos então – observou Keith

Acertaram a conta dos pedidos que fizeram, saíram da discoteca e foram para o estacionamento buscarem os carros.

Faltavam ainda alguns metros para alcançarem os veículos quando ouviram um alto relincho de cavalo. Pararam assustados.

- O que foi isso? - perguntou Keith apavorado

Tentaram localizar a direção do animal, entretanto, não conseguiram.

-Vamos sair logo daqui – declarou Bill

Porém, antes que dessem mais um passo, outro relincho se fez ouvir mais próximo deles. Logo avistaram o cavaleiro sem cabeça montado em seu corcel negro do outro lado do estacionamento.

-Deus do céu! Fujam, pessoal! - gritou Lance e foi o primeiro a correr de volta à discoteca

Os outros rapazes também correram cada qual para um lado, entretanto, um denso nevoeiro tomou conta de todo o local impedindo a visão deles. Mesmo assim, Bill conseguira chegar perto de seu primo Harry.

-Harry! Harry!

- Bill! Que bom que te encontrei!

- Não saia de perto de mim.

-E o Lance? E o Keith?

Ambos chamaram os amigos, todavia, não houve resposta. De repente, o cavaleiro disparou a montaria. Os dois rapazes não sabiam a quem ele visava. Decidiram correr juntos na direção contrária a que ouviam o barulho dos cascos do cavalo. Não adiantou. O fantasma os alcançou.

- Bill!

Um grito mortal se ouviu e uma cabeça rolou pelo chão do estacionamento.

0 -

- Acorde, Victoria! Acorde – Sam a chamou baixinho no ouvido com cuidado para não acordá-la de forma estrondosa

A respiração quente e próxima do Winchester fez a moça estremecer.

- O que foi? - perguntou tentando manter um fio de consciência

- Houve mais uma morte provocada pelo cavaleiro faz quase uma hora. É melhor a gente ir pra lá.

- Quê? - a moça se sentou no sofá sem se importar em descobrir o decote da camisola para Sam – Quem foi?

- Não sei direito. Dean e eu ouvimos uma movimentação pelo hotel e um dos agentes federais informou que parece que foi com o jovem William Schmidt numa discoteca da Vila.

- Então vamos pra lá! Cadê o Dean?

- Está no banheiro. Já está pronto e eu também.

De fato, os rapazes já estavam vestidos com suas habituais calças jeans, jaquetas e botas.

- E só está faltando eu. Por que não me acordaram antes?

- Eu bem que quis, mas o Sam achou melhor deixar você descansar mais um pouco – disse Dean ao sair do banheiro.

- É que você parecia muito cansada – justificou-se o moço – Eu pensei...

- Não tente pensar por mim, Winchester. Não preciso que se preocupe com minhas horas de sono perdida.

- Me desculpe. Não vai acontecer de novo numa próxima vez – prometeu em tom magoado

Collins quase se desculpou com ele, porém, preferiu se manter calada. Prontamente, saiu do sofá e sem se preocupar com os caçadores, tratou de trocar de roupa ali mesmo. Teve, claro, o bom senso de se virar de costas, colocar as calças e depois tirar a camisola para vestir uma blusa preta sem mangas.

Mesmo assim, Sam se dignou a virar o rosto e fez sinal com a cabeça para que Dean – que havia espichado bem o pescoço – fizesse o mesmo.

- Vamos! – ordenou após calçar as botas e colocar uma jaqueta branca por cima da blusa.

Os três saíram do quarto. Realmente aquela noite seria longa.

- 0 -

**Juh: Desculpe não ter respondido de imediato, mas é que não há opção no Ffnet de responder pra pessoas que postam reviews como anônimos. Que bom que vc está amando a história e espero que se apaixone mais ainda. Abaixo direi quando postarei o próximo capítulo.**

**Guest: Também não pude te responder devido ao mesmo problema com a Juh. Gosto de escrever uma história bem feita, é algo que pretendo desenvolver como futura escritora (tenho projetos) e espero que vc continue me acompanhando até o fim. Costumo postar aos fins de semana, em particular aos domingos, mas vou ter que reduzir a postagem. Nos avisos abaixo, explicarei.**

Bem, é isso aí, pessoal! No próximo capítulo, o desfecho e resolução desse mistério. Uma coisa: vou sair de férias a partir do dia 17/07 e ficarei fora da minha cidade por duas semanas e só retornarei no começo de agosto. Devido a isso, o próximo capítulo só sai por volta do dia 19/08 (domingo). No máximo até esse dia. E também vou começar a estudar firme para concursos públicos, por isso, vou reduzir a postagem dessa história pra duas vezes por mês ou talvez só uma vez, mas não deixarei de postar em nenhum mês, lhes garanto. Me desejem sorte porque quando assumir um cargo público(no máximo até março de 2013), voltarei a postar toda semana. Enquanto isso, procurarei fazer uma previsão de cada capítulo que for sair. OK? Mandem reviews e me façam feliz. É importante a opinião sincera de vcs, pois me ajudam a crescer como escritora.

Até a próxima.


	7. A lenda do cavaleiro sem cabeça 2ª

**Olá, pessoal! Como estão? Sei que disse que o capítulo sairia por volta do dia 19/08 e que seria a conclusão desse caso, mas decidi publicar uma parte hoje e a outra no próximo fim de semana. Já está por demais grande e se eu publicasse essa e a outra parte na íntegra, ficaria gigantesco como os dois anteriores e quero evitar isso.**

**Outra coisa: queiram me desculpar a distração. Cometi um erro colossal. Ao invés de escrever "cavaleiro" (de cavalaria, que cavalga) como é o significado nessa história, coloquei "cavalheiro" (homem gentil). E o pior que não foi só no título, foi no capítulo anterior todo. Mas, enfim, já consertei e é só para constar pra quem percebeu o erro.**

**Abaixo alguns esclarecimentos. E sem mais demora, divirtam-se!**

- 0 -

Anteriormente:

O capataz apontou o dedo em direção a um morro da fazenda. No alto, estava um cavalo de cor negra de aspecto sombrio e, montado nele, um homem trajado à moda norte-americana do século XVIII. Segurava um machado de aço pontiagudo e afiado. E a estranha aparição não tinha cabeça!

Richard sentiu o sangue gelar assim como os demais homens que estavam com ele.

(...)

– Então Hollywood resolveu fazer uma nova versão de _Sleepy Hollow_? Uau! – exclamou o rapaz da recepção do necrotério que era novato no emprego.

Diante dele, estavam Victoria Collins e os irmãos Winchesters. Collins usava um conjunto rosa de blazer e saia e sapatos de salto alto. Seus cabelos estavam presos num coque atrás da cabeça. Quanto aos rapazes vestiam elegantes ternos sem gravata: Dean num terno bege e Sam num de cor cinza. Passavam-se por produtores de Hollywood.

(...)

William estreitou os olhos. Dirigiu suas últimas palavras a Brian:

– Numa próxima, Thompson, numa próxima você não vai se dar tão bem.

– Espero que você seja o próximo Schmidt a ser morto pelo cavaleiro sem cabeça – esbravejou Brian se soltando do abraço de Kath

Todos ficaram calados diante daquela praga. A ameaça do fantasma era motivo de terror para todos daquela Vila, mesmo que somente os Van Tassel e os Schmidt ainda fossem os únicos visados.

(...)

– O que foi? - perguntou tentando manter um fio de consciência

– Houve mais uma morte provocada pelo cavaleiro faz quase uma hora. É melhor a gente ir pra lá.

– Quê? - a moça se sentou no sofá sem se importar em descobrir o decote da camisola para Sam – Quem foi?

– Não sei direito. Dean e eu ouvimos uma movimentação pelo hotel e um dos agentes federais informou que parece que foi com o jovem William Schmidt numa discoteca da Vila.

**Capítulo 6**

**A lenda do cavaleiro sem cabeça (2ª parte)**

O estacionamento da discoteca estava cheio de agentes do FBI. Vários jovens que ainda estavam por lá tentavam se aproximar para ver o corpo degolado, contudo, eram impedidos. Havia uma faixa que circulava todo o local. Apenas os donos dos automóveis tinham permissão de entrar e pegarem seus veículos, desde que acompanhados por algum federal.

Russell Davis comandava a operação. Acabara de tomar o depoimento dos três rapazes sobreviventes do ataque do cavaleiro sem cabeça. Foram unânimes em afirmar que sem dúvida era o fantasma, sobretudo, o que estivera próximo da vítima.

- Que cavaleiro que nada. Você só é um camarada louco, sádico e de muita sorte – disse baixinho o agente para si mesmo enquanto lia mais uma vez o que anotara dos depoimentos.

Passava a mão pelos cabelos curtos e pretos. Aquele "fantasma" estava lhe roubando as noites de sono e o sossego.

- Agente Davis!

A voz suave e aveludada de Victoria era música para seus ouvidos, ainda que, a princípio, julgasse estar ouvindo demais devido ao cansaço.

- Agente Davis!

Dessa vez, não teve dúvidas e virou-se na direção do som. Atrás da faixa estava Vic com os irmãos Winchesters impedidos de passar por alguns federais.

Russell estranhava a presença dos produtores àquela hora tão tardia e naquelas circunstâncias. Mesmo assim, aproximou-se deles. Dirigiu-se primeiro à Collins com seus olhos castanhos penetrantes e um sorriso sedutor.

- Senhorita Ryan – depois voltou um olhar nada amistoso para os dois acompanhantes da mulher – Senhores Fox e Lee.

- Como vai agente? – Sam tentou ser simpático

- E aí, cara? Já caiu cedo da cama? – falou Dean com menos simpatia na voz

- E parece que não sou o único – retrucou Davis – O que fazem aqui tão cedo?

- Nós... ouvimos uma agitação do hotel causada por seus agentes – respondeu Victoria – Soubemos que houve mais uma vítima do... cavaleiro sem cabeça. E resolvemos vir aqui.

- Por causa do seu filme? Querem mais material para sua história de ficção? – tornou ele com desdém – Sabe, senhorita Ryan, sempre soube que Hollywood era podre por dentro e feroz, mas não imaginava o quanto ao se aproveitar da desgraça alheia.

- Não é bem isso. – ela tentou se explicar sem desmentir o que o agente achava – É que nós ouvimos que William Schmidt tinha sido morto e como o conhecemos na mansão dos Tassel, apenas queríamos...

- Não precisa me falar nada, senhorita Ryan – interrompeu Davis – Já entendi tudo. E pra sua informação, não foi William Schmidt a vítima do tal fantasma.

- Não? – perguntou Sam

- Não. Foi o primo dele, Harry Schmidt. Os dois estavam juntos e... parece que o fantasma queria matar o jovem William, mas pegou o primo dele.

- Como assim?

- Foi o que o rapaz disse. O cavaleiro quase o pegou, mas parece que o primo dele se jogou na frente para salvá-lo e foi morto. Veem? Isso prova que o fantasma é alguém de carne e osso e que não é infalível já que errou o alvo. E também parece escolher suas vítimas a dedo.

- Podemos falar com o William? – tornou Victoria

- Receio que não, senhorita. O rapaz parece bastante abalado e já sofreu muito ao testemunhar a morte do primo. Foi um custo conseguir um depoimento coerente dele. Não vou submetê-lo a uma mórbida curiosidade de Hollywood.

- Agente Davis, por favor, é importante, eu...

- E é só, senhorita. Lamento, aprecio a sua companhia... mas não misturo as coisas. Se quiser falar comigo em caráter pessoal, ficaria encantado – deu uma piscada para a moça. Se olhar matasse, os Winchesters teriam assassinado Davis naquele momento – Caso contrário, nossa conversa acaba por aqui. Queiram se retirar, por favor.

- Escute aqui, seu energúmeno! – vociferou Dean – A gente tem mais direito de estar aqui do que toda a sua tropa! Você não sabe com o que está se metendo!

- Ah, e por acaso, vocês mestres da ficção e efeitos especiais sabem alguma coisa que eu desconheça? – ironizou Davis ignorando o insulto – Vocês fazem suas porcarias e as enfiam goela abaixo nas nossas mentes. Este é o seu trabalho. O meu é lidar com a realidade.

O loiro ia retrucar aquela insinuação, porém, Collins o deteve com o braço na mesma hora.

- Tudo bem, agente Davis. Não queremos confusão. Nós já vamos – disse ela

- Sábia decisão – sorriu

Os três deram meia-volta. Dean ainda ficou algum tempo olhando para trás e encarando Russell com desafio. O outro sustentava o olhar.

Quando se afastaram a uma boa distância, o Winchester olhou para frente. Collins parou e os dois rapazes também. Ela se voltou para o mais velho:

- O que é que você tem na cabeça, hein, Winchester? Merda?

- O que disse?

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu. Que maneira foi aquela de falar com o Davis? Quer estragar nosso disfarce? Porque se for, você está no caminho certo.

E sem esperar resposta, foi até onde estava seu Impala branco. O moço abriu a boca várias vezes querendo achar palavras para retrucar, mas nada saía. Sam passou por ele, balançou levemente a cabeça para cima e para baixo e dirigiu-lhe uma expressão de como quem diz "Ela está certa".

Dean soltou um longo suspiro, olhou para baixo, contou até três e, em seguida, levantou a cabeça e andou a passos rápidos para alcançar Sam. Entraram no velho Impala preto.

Ao chegarem ao Hotel, encontraram Marta Thompson ainda acordada àquela hora da madrugada. Estava no saguão e parecia esperá-los. Trajava um roupão azul e por baixo vestia um pijama.

- E então? É verdade mesmo que o Bill Schmidt está morto?

- Não... não foi ele, mas o primo dele, Harry – contestou Victoria. Notou que Marta estava com sua costumeira corrente que usava em volta do pescoço, só que, dessa vez, ostentava o pingente para fora. Parecia um pequeno medalhão com um estranho símbolo que Collins não conseguiu distinguir direito.

Ao notar que a caçadora observava seu medalhão, Thompson tratou de escondê-lo rapidamente debaixo de seu roupão.

- Coisa horrível, né? – tentou despistar com um sorriso, mas seu tom de voz não era muito convincente. Parecia desapontada por Bill não estar morto – Acho que vou voltar a dormir. Daqui a pouco tenho que levantar cedo. Boa noite.

E tratou de subir as escadarias deixando os caçadores intrigados.

- 0 –

Na manhã seguinte, os três estavam na biblioteca realizando algumas pesquisas, ou melhor, Sam e Vic que se debruçavam em vários livros e documentos antigos enquanto Dean se espreguiçava sobre o encosto da cadeira. Estava entediado; até lera algumas pesquisas, mas logo se cansou.

Tamborilava os dedos sobre a mesa até que Collins levantou a cabeça do livro que segurava e dirigiu-se a ele:

- Será que minha leitura silenciosa está te incomodando?

- Não. – respondeu ele e arqueou uma sobrancelha tentando entender o que Collins dizia

- Então dá pra você parar de bater seus dedos na mesa? Estou tentando me concentrar.

- Claro – disse com os dentes cerrados enquanto parava o gesto – Foi mal. Não quis perturbar "sua concentração".

Collins lhe deu um olhar gélido e voltou à leitura. Enrolou seu dedo indicador e médio numa mecha do cabelo preto e começou a fazer um gesto repetitivo de descer e subir a mecha enquanto lia. Isso dissipou a irritação de Dean e fê-lo sentir uma leve comichão na virilha. Aquele gesto de Collins era natural e sem intenção alguma e, por isso mesmo, sensual. Bastou para captar a atenção do loiro.

Como uma mulher tão irritante conseguia ser tão irresistível ao mesmo tempo?

Quanto a Sam, olhou rapidamente com o rabo do olho para Collins. O gesto dela também atraiu a atenção dele. Notou que Dean estava vidrado em Victoria que, concentrada na leitura, não percebera. Ou pelo menos não parecia. Sam sentiu incômodo com aquele olhar do irmão sobre "sua Fada"; balançou a cabeça para os lados e voltou sua atenção para o volume que segurava. Era um livro velho de capa dura e páginas bastante amareladas pelo tempo. Tratava-se de uma biografia local e bem antiga de Washington Irving, criador da história e do personagem do cavaleiro sem cabeça.

Ao virar a próxima página, o Winchester viu a reprodução de um retrato de uma jovem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis. Tinha uma aparência angelical num semblante melancólico. Não sorria. Abaixo da figura, havia uma legenda com seu nome: _Catriena Ecker Van Tessel_. Na página seguinte, um breve resumo sobre ela:

_Catriena Ecker Van Tessel era uma habitante de Sleelpy Hollow. Irving poderia ter se baseado em sua pessoa para compor a personagem de __Katrina Van Tassel, embora muitos autores acreditem que tenha sido __Eleanor Van Tassel Brush, sobrinha de Catriena, por ser mais contemporânea do autor._

_Pouco se sabe sobre sua vida, todavia, conta-se que tal como a personagem do livro era muito disputada por vários pretendentes da época devido à sua riqueza e beleza. Entre esses pretendentes, estaria Edward Thompson e Alan Schmidt, membros de duas das três famílias mais antigas de Sleepy Hollow._

- Vic! Dean! Olhem aqui! – Sam os chamou e mostrou o que encontrara

- E a história se repete! – Dean falou num tom solene e dramático, depois soltou um breve riso – Parece que a tal Katharina não é a primeira Tassel a ser disputada por um Thompson e um Schmidt.

- Bem, aqui não confirma se de fato é verdade. É apenas uma...suposição – contestou Sam

- Mesmo assim já é um começo – replicou Collins – E pela semelhança do nome com a personagem do conto, tudo é possível. Eu vi o nome dela aparecer também em uma ou outra página de pesquisa da internet. Mas não falava quase nada sobre ela, era mais sobre a Eleanor.

- É, os nomes desses caras talvez reduzam a nossa busca pela identidade do cavaleiro sem cabeça – tornou Sam – Mas acho que pela data em que viveram, não creio que tenham registros sobre eles aqui ou mesmo na delegacia da cidade, se houve um crime. Um registro tão antigo de óbito, se existir, deve estar no Arquivo Público da Vila.

- Então... imagino que nossa busca aqui na biblioteca tenha terminado – retrucou Dean e levantou-se – Vamos pra esse tal Arquivo?

- Sim – respondeu Collins – E depois vamos procurar William Schmidt. Precisamos ouvir o que ele tem a dizer sobre a morte do primo e essa história de que era ele o verdadeiro alvo do fantasma.

- 0 –

William estava na sala da mansão dos Tassel. Aguardava ansiosamente por Katharina. A mãe da moça se encontrava ausente; fora visitar a família de Harry para prestar solidariedade.

Ao ouvir os passos da jovem descer as escadarias acompanhada pela empregada que a chamara, o moço se virou. Seu coração disparava sempre que via Kath. Era a única mulher que tinha esse efeito sobre ele.

- Kath, eu... – sorriu e fez menção de se aproximar, contudo, a garota fez um gesto com a mão para que ele permanecesse no lugar.

- Nos deixe a sós, por favor – Kath falou com a serviçal, que pediu licença e saiu do aposento. Em seguida, a moça se dirigiu a William – Eu quero deixar bem claro que só concordei em te receber... por causa das circunstâncias da morte do Harry – suspirou – Ele não era meu primo favorito, mas... a gente cresceu junto. Eu não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido com vocês dois, ele morrer e você também quase ter morrido por causa do fantasma. Apesar do que vocês fizeram lá no hotel.

- Kath, me deixe explicar sobre aquilo, eu...

- Nem tente – ela fez uma expressão de muxoxo – Pra mim não vai adiantar nada. Você não teve a menor consideração por mim. Eu te pedi, eu te supliquei pra não bater no Brian, mas você...

- E o que você queria que eu fizesse, hein? – interrompeu – Que eu ficasse de braços cruzados vendo aquele sujeito agarrando minha noiva? Se ponha no meu lugar, Kath!

- Olha, Bill, eu não quero discutir mais esse assunto com você, aliás, eu não quero ter mais nada a ver com você – disse e tirou o anel de noivado da mão direita. Estendeu-o para o jovem – Tome.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Schmidt fechou os olhos brevemente como se quisesse processar o que ocorria no momento.

- Penso não, Bill. Estou fazendo. Acabou. Não me caso com você por nada neste mundo.

- Não pode estar falando sério!

- Estou sim. Há muito tempo que eu queria ter feito isso antes, mas não fiz ... por falta de coragem de enfrentar meu pai. Que Deus o tenha, mas agora que ele morreu não tenho porque continuar com essa comédia.

- Kath, você enloqueceu? E todos os nossos parentes? Os meus pais? Os nossos amigos? Todos contavam com o nosso casamento. Com que cara vou ficar diante deles quando souberem que não vai haver mais cerimônia?

- É essa sua preocupação? – tornou ela com desdém – Eu não dou a mínima pra o que pensam. Por mim podem falar o que quiserem, pode ser o escândalo do século, o maior que já teve na Vila, mas não me importa nem um pouquinho. Cansei de bancar a menina comportada e de fingir o que não sou, de fingir o que não sinto. Eu não te amo, Bill. Eu não posso e nem vou me casar com você. Pega isso logo! – insistia ela com o braço estendido.

Súbito, Bill a puxou pelo braço de encontro a seu peito. Apertou os dois braços dela enquanto a balançava:

-É por causa dele, não é, Kath? Está me trocando por aquele gerentezinho de um hotel tão decadente quanto à família dele?

- Me solta, Bill! – ela estava assustada. O olhar do rapaz era insano.

- Anda, me responda! É por causa daquele infeliz?

- Solte já minha filha, seu cretino! – esbravejou Tessa que acabava de transpor o umbral da porta.

Imediatamente, Bill soltou a moça. Esta se afastou dele e foi para o lado da mãe. O rapaz percebeu que cometera outro erro infeliz. Tudo por sua falta de controle.

- Kath, me desculpe, eu não queria... Senhora Tassel – tentou se explicar.

- Fora já da minha casa! Eu não quero mais vê-lo aqui! – ordenou a senhora. Estava colérica.

- Não pode me expulsar, senhora Tassel. Sou o noivo de sua filha e pela tradição, eu e ela devemos nos casar. O seu marido...

- O meu marido está morto e enterrado – tornou com voz fria – Aqui quem manda agora sou eu. E sei que minha filha não deseja se casar com você. Nem eu desejo esse casamento, sempre fui contra.

- A senhora prefere deixar que a Kath fique com o Brian Thompson? A senhora sabia que ela ainda se encontra às escondidas com ele? Vai permitir esse absurdo?

- Olhe, eu não tenho nada a dizer sobre isso e nem pretendo discutir. Eu só quero você longe da minha filha.

- Tudo bem, senhora. Não fico onde não sou desejado.

Caminhou a passos largos até a saída. Tanto Katharina quanto Tessa deram passagem para o moço. Antes dele sair, Kath o chamou:

- Está se esquecendo de uma coisa, William Schmidt.

E colocou o anel numa pilastra onde ficava um vaso antigo de valor inestimável próximo à porta.

- Faça bom proveito. Tenho certeza de que não faltarão candidatas que queiram ser a próxima senhora Schmidt - ela desdenhou.

Deu meia-volta não sem antes ouvir do jovem:

- Esse Brian não é o santo que você pensa, Kath! A máscara dele vai cair e você vai ter a prova disso. E quando acontecer, não se preocupe... eu estarei disposto a ouvir um pedido de desculpas da sua parte e a uma reconciliação. Pode deixar que eu guardo o anel pra você.

Pegou o anel, abriu a porta e foi embora.

- É verdade o que ele disse sobre você e o Brian? – perguntou Tessa assim que sua filha começou a subir as escadas.

A jovem soltou um suspiro de impaciência antes de responder:

- Eu não quero discutir isso com você, mãe.

- Kath, exijo que me explique essa história – aumentou o tom de voz

- Me deixa em paz, tá? Já tive o suficiente por hoje do Bill – subiu as escadas sem esperar resposta da mãe.

- Espere, Katharina! Não me deixe falando sozinha! Katharina! Katharina! – foi inútil; a jovem não lhe deu ouvidos e subiu até o quarto.

- 0 –

O Arquivo Público de North Tarrytown era apenas a algumas quadras distantes da biblioteca local. Victoria, Dean e Sam mais uma vez utilizaram suas identidades de produtores para terem acesso aos arquivos. A arquivista do local – uma solteirona de meia-idade – ficara entusiasmada pela possibilidade de contribuir na participação das pesquisas do "filme". Àquela altura, os supostos produtores já eram novidade por toda a localidade. Tanto que um ou outro repórter dos que estavam no local quis entrevistá-los para saber do projeto, todavia, eles desconversavam.

Depois de virarem e revirarem registros de óbitos que datavam de poucos anos após o fim do conflito entre Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, finalmente acharam um arquivo bem antigo datado do ano de 1800, com o nome de um dos supostos pretendentes de Catriena Ecker Van Tessel, redigido à mão em letra bem rudimentar por alguma autoridade local da época e com a informação que mais interessava aos três:

_Nome:_ Edward Thompson

_Causa mortis:_ Decapitação

_Ano: _1800

- Te pegamos, filho da mãe! – exclamou Dean – É, agora é só achar o túmulo e tacar fogo no negócio!

- Um momento, Winchester. Não vamos nos precipitar – retrucou Collins – Quero também ver o óbito do outro cara que é citado naquela biografia da Catriena.

- Mas pra quê? Já matamos a charada! Ou você acha que o outro também morreu do mesmo jeito?

- Quem sabe? É um palpite que tive.

- Victoria tem razão, Dean – concordou Sam – Só por garantia... vamos também procurar algo sobre Alan Schmidt. Pode haver alguma relação.

- Pô, qual é, Sammy? Tá a fim de mais trabalho?

- Não me chame de... Sammy. – o homem trincou os dentes e dirigiu um olhar assassino ao irmão. Não queria que Victoria soubesse daquele apelido que o fazia se sentir um otário.

- Sammy? É o seu apelido? – indagou Collins

- É! Não! – responderam Dean e Sam respectivamente ao mesmo tempo.

- Na verdade é – tornou Dean ignorando a expressão de desagrado do irmão – Só que ele não gosta de ser chamado assim.

- Ah, tá – Vic deu de ombros e fingiu não dar importância, mas achara o apelido meigo e doce como o próprio Sam lhe parecia. Voltou sua atenção para uma pasta grossa de documentos antigos na qual acharam o óbito de Edward, pegou alguns e repartiu os outros entre os dois companheiros – Vou examinar esses papéis. Verifiquem se nesses aí está o óbito do Alan.

Não demorou e logo encontraram o documento que atestava a morte de Alan Schmidit também por decapitação.

- Ih, e agora? – indagou Dean – Parece que temos dois prováveis candidatos a cavalheiros. Mas... eu continuo apostando no Thompson.

- Não seja tão precipitado. Repare bem... o Alan foi morto seis meses antes do Edward.

- E daí?

- Use a cabeça, Winchester. Pelo que lemos naquela biografia, Catriena tinha dois pretendentes, provavelmente que eram rivais entre si e coincidência ou não, membros de duas famílias que até hoje parecem ter uma rixa. E tudo pode ter se originado desta época. Talvez o Edward tenha matado o Alan Schmidt e depois, o fantasma dele voltou e se vingou matando o Thompson.

- Certo, "gênia", mas então porque o Alan se voltaria contra sua própria família, os Schmidts?

-Isso já é outra questão pra se resolver depois, Winchester.

- De qualquer jeito, acho que só por precaução deveríamos queimar os corpos dos dois – tornou Sam – Vamos dar uma olhada no cemitério local e ver se achamos as lápides deles.

- Podemos fazer isso, mas sinceramente acho que não vai adiantar muito.

- Por quê?

- É só um palpite, mas acho que não vamos encontrar as cabeças de nenhum deles nos túmulos. E isso significa que se não queimarmos os corpos por inteiro, o fantama seja de quem for não vai desaparecer.

- Você é cheia dos palpites, hein? – retrucou Dean com um sorriso charmoso

- Chame de intuição feminina – ela quase sorriu para ele – Mas quanto à identidade do fantasma, talvez a arquivista saiba de algo. Vamos perguntar pra ela.

Foram até a mulher que terminava de catalogar mais uma remessa de arquivos recebidos. Era baixa, corpulenta, sem ser necessariamente gorda e os cabelos eram grisalhos. Os olhos eram castanhos escuros por trás dos óculos. A ausência de aliança na mão esquerda indicava seu estado civil. Assim que os três caçadores se aproximaram da mesa onde ela estava, levantou-se toda solícita disposta a atendê-los.

- E então? Encontraram o que queriam?

- Sim. Temos bastante informação para reproduzir o panorama histórico da época. – afirmou Collins com sinceridade ao sorrir

- Ah, isso me deixa muito satisfeita! Espero que esta versão que vocês forem fazer do filme seja mil vezes melhor do que a última.

- Pode apostar que sim. A propósito, a senhora poderia esclarecer uma dúvida minha?

- Com certeza, pergunte.

- O que sabe sobre Alan Schmidt e Edward Thompson?

A mulher quase deixou a pasta que carregava cair no chão.

- Desculpe, eu... eu não sei nada sobre o assunto – tentou desconversar e desviou os olhos de Victoria.

- Eu pergunto porque é importante. Por favor, não teria como a senhora...

- Não. Estou muito ocupada. Podem me dar licença?

Victoria pretendia insistir de alguma forma, entretanto, Sam se adiantou. Olhou de modo terno para a senhora e colocou a mão sobre um dos ombros dela enquanto lhe dizia com voz aveludada:

- A senhora está bem? Parece um pouco pálida.

- N..não, meu jovem. Impressão sua.

- Quer que eu pegue uma água?

- Não.. não se incomode – ela pareceu relaxar.

- A senhora nos desculpe se fomos inconvenientes, mas é... que precisávamos mesmo saber. Não sabe o préstimo que nos faria se pudesse nos dar essa informação.

- Eu... não sei se deveria. São informações... muito confidenciais.

- Seria tudo em nome da arte, por um filme que tem tudo pra ser um sucesso, uma obra-prima sobre TarryTown.

- Bom, eu... – o moço estava quase a convencendo

- Claro que não queremos prejudicá-la. Se a senhora não puder nos ajudar, entendemos – disse com uma expressão de cachorro sem dono

Dean conteu o riso diante daquela expressão do irmão. Quanto a Collins, sentiu um arrepio só de contemplar o olhar daquele homem. Era tão fatal quanto um olhar quarenta e três, e tão doce e súplice que a arquivista não resistiu e desembuchou:

- Quer saber de uma coisa? Que se dane! Richard Schmidt está morto mesmo e não me mete mais medo! Vou contar tudo o que sei – falou num tom nada profissional e olhou para os lados a fim de verificar se algum dos estagiários que trabalhavam ali não estavam por perto. Falou baixinho, mais próxima a Sam – Mas, por favor, essa informação não pode sair daqui e nem devem dizer que fui eu quem contou.

- Pode deixar, senhora, nós somos os maiores guardadores de segredos do mundo – disse

Com confiança nas palavras do moço, a arquivista iniciou seu relato:

- Como vocês sabem, existe toda essa lenda do cavalheiro sem cabeça. Muitos acreditam que era só isso: uma lenda ou um personagem de conto publicado. Pelo menos... até esses assassinatos começarem a ocorrer. Mas antes disso, eram poucos que acreditavam que o cavalheiro realmente tivesse existido. Entre essas poucas pessoas, estavam as famílias mais antigas: os Schmidts, os Van Tassel e os Thompsons. Eu mesma achava que o fantasma era só um mito. Mas quando comecei a trabalhar neste Arquivo, descobri coisas que me fizeram mudar de idéia.

Então a arquivista lhes contou a história de Sleepy Hollow e das três famílias principais e antigas. Os três caçadores procuraram ter paciência com a mulher porque se enrolava às vezes em histórias que nada tinham a ver com o assunto em questão, até que ela chegou no ponto que lhes interessava.

Havia uma moça chamada Catriena Ecker Van Tessel. Era a única herdeira de Henrique Van Tassel Brush e a moça mais linda da região. Vários rapazes disputavam sua atenção e entre eles, estavam Edward Thompson e Alan Schmidt.

Os Thompsons eram uma família bastante abastada, mas não tinham linhagem nobre, ao contrário dos Tassel e dos Schmidts. Mesmo assim, Catriena tinha preferência por Edward. Só que Alan não se conformava em ser preterido – apesar de não haver um compromisso oficial entre o Thompson e a Van Tassel – e desafiou o rival para um duelo diante de todos.

Edward não era sujeito de brigas; ao invés disso, propôs um desafio ao Schmidt: havia na Vila uma lenda sobre um cavalheiro sem cabeça – um soldado inglês –, que havia morrido numa batalha contra os revolucionários americanos e diziam que assombrava a Vila sempre à meia noite num determinado ponto. Se Alan fosse até um certo lugar onde diziam que o fantasma ficava e conseguisse passar toda a noite por lá sem fugir, o Thompson desistiria de cortejar Catriena.

Tal declaração foi dita e aceita por todos – até pela própria moça – numa festa de aniversário da jovem. Alan aceitou e Edward disse que um grupo de pessoas iria conferir se ele estaria lá por volta de uma hora da madrugada.

- Espere aí. Está querendo dizer que o conto do Irving é um relato verdadeiro da história desses três? – interrompeu Sam

- Sim, mas as semelhanças param por aí – afirmou a mulher

O resto da história era que Alan foi ao tal lugar – um rio perto de uma ponte – conforme o combinado à meia-noite. Uma hora depois, o grupo que deveria verificar se o Schmidt ainda se encontrava no local, acharam-no morto e sem cabeça. Sobre ele inclinado e agachado, estava Edward Thompson e segurava um machado ensaguentado. O rapaz jurou que não fizera aquilo; apenas queria dar um susto no Schmidt se fazendo passar pelo cavalheiro e assim ganhar a aposta, mas já o tinha encontrado morto. Entretanto, ninguém acreditou e ele foi preso.

Apesar de ter sido pego no local do crime e com a arma em mãos, havia alguns indícios contraditórios de sua culpa – coisa que seu advogado conseguira comprovar – e por causa disso, o rapaz fora libertado após um processo de cinco meses em que ficou encarcerado. Entretanto, os habitantes da Vila não se convenceram de sua inocência e ele foi proibido pelo pai de Catriena de voltar a frequentar a casa bem como sua família.

Um mês depois fora encontrado decapitado e, dessa forma, todos de Sleepy Hollow passaram a acreditar que fora a vingança do fantasma de Alan Schmidt e que, por isso, Edward realmente era o autor de sua morte. Sucessivamente, outros membros da família Thompson começaram a serem mortos da mesma forma.

Os habitantes passaram a acreditar que os Thompson estavam amaldiçoados e deixaram de fazer negócios com eles. Temiam que o fantasma de Alan se vingasse de todos aqueles que tivessem alguma relação com tal família. Com o passar dos anos, os Thompson acabaram arruinados financeiramente – já que sua reputação estava manchada. O único bem que conseguiram conservar foi a antiga mansão às custas de muito sacrifício, e que era o atual Sleepy Hollow Hotel. Por outro lado, subitamente não foram mais encontrados mortos os membros da família, como se o cavalheiro sem cabeça tivesse desistido de continuar sua maldição.

Quanto à jovem Catriena, acabou sendo forçada pelo pai a se casar com o irmão caçula de Alan: Charlie Schmidt.

Depois de algum tempo, os próprios Schmidts e também os Tassel com sua influência proibiram os habitantes locais de comentarem sobre a maldição dos Thompson. E assim, caiu no esquecimento e a história de Alan se fundiu com a lenda local do soldado inglês - considerado o verdadeiro cavaleiro sem cabeça -, o que fora reforçado pelo conto de Washington Irving.

- É claro que Edward nunca matou o Alan! – afirmou a arquivista ao concluir seu relato – E esse negócio de maldição dos Thompsons foi um boato infeliz pra destruir aquela família. Um boato espalhado pelos próprios Schmidts. E com certeza foi feitiço de algum deles pra tirar o fantasma de sua tumba e acabar com os Thompsons.

- Em que a senhora se baseia pra afirmar tudo isso? – inquiriu Collins intrigada

- Ora, menina, eu li os arquivos, documentos, cartas e tudo que fazia menção desse caso. Sabe por que depois de um tempo os Schmidts e até os Tassel quiseram abafar essa história? Por que concluíram que o Edward não havia cometido crime algum. É claro que não fizeram uma declaração oficial. Os diários do próprio Alan foram achados alguns anos depois de sua morte e davam alguns indícios de que não poderia ter sido Edward o autor de sua morte.

- Os diarios de Alan Schmidt? – interrompeu Sam – A senhora tem esses diários?

- Tenho... quer dizer, tinha – disse ela olhando mais uma vez para os lados

- Como assim? A senhora tem ou não tem? – indagou Dean impaciente

- É que...eles foram roubados.

- Roubados? Por quem?

- Meu jovem, se eu soubesse, os diários já estariam aqui de volta – respondeu com sarcasmo – Eu não sei... Só sei que foram roubados pouco antes dessa série de assassinatos começarem. Alguém forçou uma das janelas, entrou e saiu. Quase não dava pra perceber o arrombamento, parece que não queriam deixar rastros do roubo, mas eu sou muito observadora e noto quando algo não está do jeito que deveria estar, mesmo uma pequena coisa. Descobri que entraram aqui durante a noite, verifiquei todos os arquivos existentes e só não encontrei os diários.

- E por que alguém iria querer roubar os diários do Alan? – tornou Collins

- É que entre as confidências desse homem havia também descrições minuciosas de.. rituais de bruxaria – fez o sinal da cruz – O sujeito era estudioso do ocultismo e da arte das trevas. Eu não sei se ele chegou a experimentar alguma dessas práticas, mas acho que quem o matou de verdade, deve ter invocado sua alma usando um dos feitiços que estava escrito – fez uma pausa – Estão vendo? Com certeza Edward Thompson não matou o Alan, ele não invocaria o morto a não ser que quisesse cometer suicídio e a destruição da própria família.

- E que feitiço é esse?

- Um que ensina a invocar a alma de um morto assassinado brutalmente e incitá-lo contra qualquer pessoa que se queira. Para isso, é só usar a cabeça do cadáver.

- Então quer dizer...

- Que o cavalheiro sem cabeça foi controlado na época depois de seu assassinato e está sendo controlado pela mesma pessoa que roubou os diários do Arquivo.

- A senhora chegou a dar parte na polícia?

- Falei com o xerife e pedi uma investigação particular. Eu não queria comunicar ao Schmidt e nem aos Tassel sobre o roubo. Nem quero imaginar o que Richard Van Tassel teria feito comigo se soubesse! Ele era o único que tinha acesso livre aos documentos daqui. Ele ou Rudolf Schmidt. Fora eles, os outros membros tinham que ter autorização por escrito para acessar os arquivos.

Os três caçadores se entreolharam. Estavam pensando a mesma coisa.

- Muito obrigada, senhora, a sua conversa foi de muita ajuda – encerrou Sam com um sorriso

- Que isso, meus jovens. Foi um prazer – ela devolveu o sorriso. Em seguida seu semblante ficou sério – Sei que tudo isso pode parecer uma loucura, uma história fantasiosa, mas com o que tem acontecendo e pelo teor desses documentos, acredito que não seja só uma lenda. Mas não culpo vocês se me acharem uma louca, afinal, vocês de Hollywood estão tão acostumados a lidar com a ficção.

- Não se preocupe, acreditamos na senhora – continuou Sam em seu tom amigável – E pode ficar tranquila que seu segredo está bem guardado conosco.

- Obrigada. Apesar de que com o Tassel morto, acho que já não me importo se essa história do roubo vier à tona e nem se eu for mandada embora por causa disso. Estou querendo mesmo mudar de ares. Minha única preocupação é com essas pessoas que estão morrendo e que um louco está lidando com magia da pesada.

- Não se preocupe, senhora, que com certeza isso será resolvido – tornou Sam – Bem, não vamos mais tomar o tempo da senhora. Precisamos ir.

- Mas já? A conversa estava tão boa.

- É, a gente tem que ir mesmo. Tem muito trabalho nos agurdando – encerrou Dean querendo sair dali antes que aquela senhora os quisesse prender com mais alguma história antiga da região.

Quando estavam do lado de fora do Arquivo, Dean não resistiu em provocar seu irmão:

- Quem diria, maninho? Você me saiu com uma boa lábia pra cima da titia.

- Há-há-há! Não fale besteira – replicou Sam com expressão aborrecida – Eu não estava querendo jogar charme pra aquela senhora. Ela tem idade pra ser nossa mãe. Eu só estava dando um pouco mais de atenção pra ela. Às vezes é isso que mulheres com uma certa idade precisam.

- É, mas saiu sob encomenda, a dona abriu o bico numa boa. Se você usasse esse mesmo jogo com as mulheres que a gente encontra, você seria um paréo duro, maninho. Um concorrente à altura. Teríamos que disputar...

- Ora, cale a boca! Você só fala asneiras – interrompeu Collins com irritação. Não gostara nem um pouco do rumo daquela conversa. Na verdade, não queria pensar em quantas mulheres Dean pegava e tampouco imaginar Sam fazendo o mesmo.

Dean sentiu que dessa vez não ficaria calado por mais uma malcriação de Victoria, porém, viu algo no olhar dela que fez com que permanecesse calado. Não era o habitual olhar de indiferença ou de desdém que ela usava quando o repreendia, mas sim uma faísca de raiva. Ele não era tão perceptivo quanto Sam, contudo, reconheceu aquele olhar, vira-o em um de seus sonhos com ela quando começava a ser um adolescente popular entre as garotas. Será que a Indomável sentira ciúmes do comentário dele? A esse pensamento, esboçou um sorriso malicioso que não deixou de ser notado pela caçadora.

Antes que ela o inquirisse sobre aquilo, Sam tomou a palavra:

– Bem, de qualquer jeito, a conversa foi proveitosa e deu pra descobrir uma parte desse mistério.

- Parece que por trás do fantasma, existe alguém o usando como se fosse uma marionete – concordou Dean - E aposto o meu Impala que devem ser os Thompsons. São os únicos que teriam interesse em acabar com os Tassel e os Schmidts.

- Talvez, mas não se esqueça de que pelo que a arquivista disse somente Richard e Rudolf tinham acesso aos arquivos. Como poderiam os Thompsons saberem da existência desses diários? E mais ainda: saber a exata localização deles.

- Talvez através de bruxaria também – sugeriu Collins – Se lembram que ontem à noite quando voltamos da discoteca encontramos a senhora Marta acordada? Reparei que ela usava um pequeno medlhão com um símbolo estranho, mas não deu pra ver o que era direito, mas acho que é algo a ver com bruxaria. Quando ela percebeu que eu estava olhando, ela escondeu o objeto debaixo do roupão e tentou disfarçar.

- Então você acha que..? – tornou Sam

- Tudo bate. Se lembram da primeira vez que ela falou dos Tassel e Schmidts? Com um ódio intenso. E depois teve aquela briga do filho dela com o William. Se é verdade o que o Bill disse sobre ser o alvo do fantasma, então faz sentido dizer que Marta é quem está controlando o cavaleiro.

- Só que o coitado do primo é quem pagou o pato – repilcou Dean – Mas também como um fantasma pôde cometer um erro desses? É claro que esse não deve ser tão diferente de acabar como os outros, mas os fantasmas com que a gente lida não costumam errar seus alvos até serem detidos. E por que esse não aproveitou e matou o tal William depois que acabou com o outro?

- Pode ser um padrão. Talvez ele só possa matar um.

- E essa história do Bill não engulo. Pode ser uma mentira do cara pra comover as pessoas... e a Tassel. Pra ela ficar com peninha dele e dar uma chance.

- Seja o que for, acho melhor esclarecermos com ele mesmo.

Seguiram cada qual para seus carros e foram até a mansão do moço. Era tão majestosa e imponente quanto a dos Tassel. Resolveram usar como pretexto umsa visita de condolências pela morte de Harry.

Lorna os recebeu com certo desagrado. Não estava nem um pouco impressionada por eles serem produtores de Hollywood. E também dirigiu um olhar de desprezo à Victoria, tal como fizera antes Tessa Van Tassel.

Mesmo assim, por regras de etiqueta e polidez, mandou chamar seu filho. Entretanto, ele se recusou a descer e mandou dizer pela empregada que não tinha o menor interesse em falar com os hóspedes e "defensores dos Thompsons".

Lorna se desculpou pela grosseria do filho – ainda que não fosse convincente o tom que empregou – e mandou que a empregada os conduzisse até a porta.

- É, o cara ainda está sentido pela gente ter interrompido a diversão dele lá no hotel – comentou Dean

- Vamos então pro cemitério verificar o túmulo de Alan Schmidt – sugeriu Sam

- Não. É melhor esperarmos anoitecer – objetou Victoria – E assim aproveitamos pra queimar o corpo dele, pelo menos uma parte.

Os dois concordaram e logo todos chegaram ao hotel. Ao passarem pelo jardim, testemunharam o final de uma discussão entre os irmãos Brian e Mark. A mãe deles tentava acalmar os ânimos.

- Você não é meu pai, Brian! – gritou Mark – Então pare de ficar me dando ordens como se fosse!

- Graças a Deus eu não sou! – retrucou Brian – Porque se fosse, eu teria desgosto em ter um filho como você! Deve ser por isso que papai morreu.

- Vocês dois parem com isso! – esbravejou Martha. Sorria sem graça para os hóspedes que saíam e outros que entravam e testemunhavam aquele conflito.

- Gostaria que você não fosse meu irmão! – continou Mark sem dar atenção à Marta

- Eu é que gostaria de não ser seu irmão! – tornou Brian – Gostaria que você sumisse! Estaríamos melhor sem você.

- Brian! Mark! Agora chega! Vocês já passaram dos limites! – gritou Marta sem se importar em ser ouvida pelos outros – Pra dentro do hotel os dois! Temos trabalho a fazer.

- Eu não! Vá o seu filhinho querido, mamãe! Pra mim já chega! – encerrou Mark e deu as costas à sua famíla.

- Mark! Volte aqui! Mark! – chamava Marta, mas sem sucesso

O rapaz saiu murmurando coisas inintelegíveis com uma raiva mal contida. Não via nada à sua frente. Quase esbarrou em Victoria e nos irmãos Winchesters.

- Ei, meu, cuidado aí! – advertiu Dean

- Shh! Dean, deixe ele – interrompeu Sam

- Mark! Mark! – Marta continuava a chamar seu caçula

- Deixe, mãe. Talvez seja melhor que ele saia pra colocar aquela cabeça de bagre no lugar – disse Brian

- E você, hein? Por que tinha que falar daquele jeito com ele? Você é o mais velho! Tem que dar o exemplo!

- Ah, por favor, mãe, eu tô cansado de ter que aturar a falta de simancol do Mark. Ele tem que parar de agir como um moleque. Já é o vigésimo hóspede que a gente perde por causa das besteiras que ele faz ou diz. Nós não podemos nos dar o luxo de perder nenhum cliente. E a senhora tem que parar de passar a mão na cabeça dele.

Marta ia contestar, entretanto, com a aproximação de Vic, Dean e Sam, ela colocou um sorriso no rosto e dirigiu-lhes palavras apaziguadoras:

- Olá, meus hóspedes favoritos, como estão?

- Bem, obrigada – respondeu Vic por todos

- As acomodações estão boas? Precisam de alguma coisa? – falou sem dar pausa

Os três negaram com a cabeça.

- Então se me dão licença, tenho que... providenciar algumas coisas – falou entredentes para o filho – Vamos, Brian.

O moço não respondeu, fez um aceno para os hóspedes e acompanhou a mãe para o interior do hotel.

- Família interessante, não? A mãe é uma bruxa e os irmãos "se adoram" – ironizou Dean trocando olhares com Vic e Sam.

- 0 –

William estava na sala de sua mansão conversando com seus dois amigos Keith e Lance. Os dois estavam ainda bastante abalados com a morte de Harry, pois os quatro rapazes eram companheiros inseparáveis.

O telefone da casa tocou e uma empregada foi atender. A chamada era para William. O moço se levantou e pegou o auricular do aparelho. De onde estavam, nem Lance e nem Keith podiam ouvir a conversa, entretanto, tiveram a impressão de que o amigo estava bastante zangado com aquele telefonema. Alguns fragmentos ríspidos chegavam aos ouvidos deles:

"... não ligue pro telefone daqui."

"... só quando eu chamar. Entendeu?"

O moço pareceu se acalmar e depois desligou o telefone.

- Quem era, Bill? – indagou Lance

- Ah, ninguém em especial. Uma dessas garotas com que já fiquei uma noite dessas e ainda não se deu conta que eu não estou mais a fim – respondeu ele. Parecia tranquilo.

- Puxa, se a Kath souber... seu noivado com ela já era – brincou Keith

Um silêncio se instalou entre eles.

- Desculpe, cara, foi mal. Eu me esqueci – tornou Keith sem graça

- Tudo bem! Mas tem razão. A Kath logo vai voltar pra mim e não é bom que ela saiba dessas garotas – Bill falou com naturalidade

- É assim que se fala, amigo! – animou Lance

- 0 -

Era por volta de onze horas da noite. Dean e Sam estavam no cemitério local cavando o túmulo de Alan Schmidt; não fora muito díficil encontrá-lo.

Victoria não fora com eles; preferiu ficar no hotel e observar os movimentos de Marta Thompson e encontrar uma oportunidade de entrar no quarto dela para tentar achar os diários de Alan... ou a sua cabeça.

Os Winchesters concordaram e ambos estavam na sepultura do cavaleiro: Dean cavava e Sam iluminava o local com uma lanterna, além de vigiar se vinha alguém.

Trabalhavam em silêncio e não trocavam nenhuma palavra, o que não era comum, pois sempre teciam algum comentário entre si para passar o tempo. Todavia, havia um motivo para isso: Victoria Collins.

Sentiam a ausência da moça, era como se um pedaço deles estivesse faltando. Apesar das constantes reprimendas e frieza dela, eles a queriam por perto. Fazia apenas uma hora que a tinham deixado no hotel, entretanto, aquela curta separação deixava um vazio no coração deles. Só a conheciam e estavam caçando com ela há menos de uma semana, entretanto, era como se ela sempre tivesse feito parte da vida deles – o que não deixava de ser verdade.

Dean parou de cavar e apoiou os dois braços cruzados sobre a pá. Pretendia recobrar o fôlego e também ordenar seus pensamentos que insistiam em desenhar a figura de "seu Anjo".

Collins não saía de seus pensamentos nem por um instante. Ela o estava deixando louco, pra não falar confuso. Nunca nenhuma mulher o deixara sem chão, sem saber o que falar exatamente ou fazer. Ele temia dizer qualquer coisa que ela pudesse retrucar de mau modo e, no entanto, não conseguia parar de tentar puxar assunto. De dez frases que ela lhe dirigia, nove eram cortadas e uma poderia ser considerada amistosa. E bastava apenas essa para dissipar qualquer raiva que pudesse ter acumulado.

Aquela mulher o intimidava e o atraía ao mesmo tempo. E por mais que tentasse negar, sabia que algo muito forte dentro dele estava crescendo à medida que passava as horas ao lado de Victoria. Por mais que ela o repreendesse, por mais que ela o irritasse e por mais que bancasse a mandona, ele não conseguia parar de desejá-la – e não era uma simples atração física.

Fechou os olhos e pensou no que ela estaria fazendo naquele momento, no modo como passava a mão pelo cabelo, na lingerie que deveria estar usando debaixo das roupas. Hum! Ela tinha uns seios e uma bunda! Como seria...

- Dean, acorda! É pra ontem – Sam o chamou para a realidade – Se está muito cansado, pode deixar que eu continuo.

- Até parece, irmãozinho. Eu sou o fortão aqui – despertou de seu devaneio e recomeçou a cavar.

Sam também estava com os pensamentos concentrados na mesma mulher. Ela o intrigava e fascinava cada vez mais. Mesmo com toda aquela aparente agressividade e frieza, ele sabia que no fundo era só fachada, uma forma de proteção aos seus reais sentimentos. Havia algo no olhar da moça, uma sombra que escondia uma profunda tristeza, uma grande dor. Sam imaginava que em parte a causa era a perda dos pais, contudo, sentia que havia muito mais na vida da caçadora.

Observava os gestos dela e a maneira como se comportava. À parte das grosserias e de bater em motoqueiros abusados, havia algo de "lady" nela, algo de aristocrático na forma como andava e como comia; sabia conversar de uma maneira polida e adequada com as pessoas.

Não. Ela não era aquela mulher que insistia em parecer ser. Era forte e confiante, contudo, elegante, doce, terna, amorosa... e tímida. Sorriu. Recordou-se do pequeno incidente que ocorrera naquela tarde:

_Dean ligou o chuveiro enquanto ele acabara de se enxugar. Pôs somente a cueca e estava procurando uma calça para se vestir na gaveta da cômoda. Achava que tinha trancado o quarto, entretanto, Victoria abriu a porta e entrou. Imediatamente, ele levantou o olhar e encontrou com o dela. Ela estava paralisada e com os olhos arregalados. Sam também ficou estático e sem saber o que fazer; não estava totalmente nu, mas exposto suficiente para ela. Nenhum deles sabia o que dizer ou fazer: Sam não sabia se vestia a calça ou se cobria novamente com a toalha; Collins não sabia se devia voltar ou ficar no quarto. Apenas se encaravam como se estivessem hipnotizados. E justo naquela hora, o Winchester sentiu o princípio de uma ereção por causa do calor daquela situação. Sentiu o rosto corar e também notou um leve rubor no rosto moreno de Vic. Ambos prenderam a respiração. Finalmente, a caçadora recobrou o raciocínio e cortou o silêncio entre eles:_

_- Des...desculpe... eu... esqueci que... vocês ainda... e que deviam... – ela ofegava e gaguejava. – Me desculpe...er...com licença – virou-se, abriu a porta com estardalhaço e saiu._

_Sam continuou parado onde estava. Pareceu despertar de um sonho e expirou o ar com alívio. Em seguida, não pôde deixar de esboçar um sorriso._

_Sim. Não havia dúvidas. Collins não era indiferente a ele como fazia questão de mostrar; ela também o desejava. Caso contrário, teria agido com mais naturalidade. O moço alargou mais ainda o sorriso._

- Oh, Sam! Caralho! Ilumina aqui, né? – reclamou Dean

- Ahn? Ah, tá, desculpe - o moço voltou à realidade, ergueu a lanterna e incindiu luz sobre a sepultura.

Depois de algum tempo, a pá entrou em contato com o caixão. Dean destruiu a tampa que o cobria, colocou a pá do lado de fora do buraco e abriu o caixão por entre as frestas que fizera. Dentro estava o esqueleto de Alan Schmidt. Sem a cabeça, conforme a dedução de Victoria.

Tacaram sal e fogo nos ossos do morto e esperaram que se queimasse por completo.

- Pronto – disse Dean – Metade do problema resolvido. Agora só falta a cabeça.

- 0 -

Juh: Bom, ela tenta ser dura com eles, mas é difícil por causa do que eles já passram juntos (mesmo em sonhos e sem saberem quem eram na verdade). Por isso, tem horas que ela não resiste em ser fofa com eles. E quanto a estarem no mesmo quarto, eu quis já colocá-los numa situação embaraçosa. Vou tentar postar com mais frequência possível, mesmo que seja um pouquinho, mas não garanto. E o próximo capítulo, como dividi, deve sair no máximo até domingo que vem conforme o aviso.

**Só pra matar a curiosidade de vcs, para compôr o perfil físico da Victoria Collins me baseei na atriz e modelo brasileira Ildi Silva (infelizmente, aqui não deu pra postar imagem). Mas é só pesquisarem na internet pra saberem como ela é. Acham que ela está à altura dos irmãos Winchesters? Na minha opinião, sim.**

**Bom, então, o próximo será a conclusão desse mistério (agora é pra valer). Vamos brincar de adivinhação? Quem vcs acham que está controlando o cavaleiro sem cabeça? A primeira (ou primeiro) que acertar ganha uma dedicatória especial no próximo capítulo. OK?**

**Até a próxima.**


	8. A lenda do cavaleiro sem cabeça 3ª

**Gente, não me matem! Este não é o capítulo final do caso. Já estou chegando ao desfecho final, mas ainda faltam umas cinco cenas para acabar (estou escrevendo), só que sai num próximo capítulo. E ia ficar muito grande se eu publicasse e também ia demorar a postar. É que acho que foquei demais na história de personagens secundários, só que pra essa história era preciso. Mas nos próximos casos, vou me concentrar mais no nosso triângulo amoroso da fic. OK?**

**No final, outros esclarecimentos. E boa leitura!**

- 0 -

Anteriormente:

– Está se esquecendo de uma coisa, William Schmidt.

E colocou o anel numa pilastra onde ficava um vaso antigo de valor inestimável próximo à porta.

– Faça bom proveito. Tenho certeza de que não faltarão candidatas que queiram ser a próxima senhora Schmidt - ela desdenhou.

Deu meia-volta não sem antes ouvir do jovem:

– Esse Brian não é o santo que você pensa, Kath! A máscara dele vai cair e você vai ter a prova disso. E quando acontecer, não se preocupe... eu estarei disposto a ouvir um pedido de desculpas da sua parte e a uma reconciliação. Pode deixar que eu guardo o anel pra você.

Pegou o anel, abriu a porta e foi embora.

(...)

– Parece que por trás do fantasma, existe alguém o usando como se fosse uma marionete – concordou Dean - E aposto o meu Impala que devem ser os Thompson. São os únicos que teriam interesse em acabar com os Tassel e os Schmidts.

– Talvez, mas não se esqueça de que pelo que a arquivista disse somente Richard e Rudolf tinham acesso aos arquivos. Como poderiam os Thompson saberem da existência desses diários? E mais ainda: saber a exata localização deles.

– Talvez através de bruxaria também – sugeriu Collins – Se lembram que ontem à noite quando voltamos da discoteca encontramos a senhora Marta acordada? Reparei que ela usava um pequeno medalhão com um símbolo estranho, mas não deu pra ver o que era direito, mas acho que é algo a ver com bruxaria. Quando ela percebeu que eu estava olhando, ela escondeu o objeto debaixo do roupão e tentou disfarçar.

– Então você acha que..? – tornou Sam

– Tudo bate. Se lembram da primeira vez que ela falou dos Tassel e Schmidts? Com um ódio intenso. E depois teve aquela briga do filho dela com o William. Se é verdade o que o Bill disse sobre ser o alvo do fantasma, então faz sentido dizer que Marta é quem está controlando o cavaleiro.

(...)

_Dean ligou o chuveiro enquanto ele acabara de se enxugar. Pôs somente a cueca e estava procurando uma calça para se vestir na gaveta da cômoda. Achava que tinha trancado o quarto, entretanto, Victoria abriu a porta e entrou. Imediatamente, ele levantou o olhar e encontrou com o dela. Ela estava paralisada e com os olhos arregalados. Sam também ficou estático e sem saber o que fazer; não estava totalmente nu, mas exposto suficiente para ela. Nenhum deles sabia o que dizer ou fazer: Sam não sabia se vestia a calça ou se cobria novamente com a toalha; Collins não sabia se devia voltar ou ficar no quarto. Apenas se encaravam como se estivessem hipnotizados. E justo naquela hora, o Winchester sentiu o princípio de uma ereção por causa do calor daquela situação. Sentiu o rosto corar e também notou um leve rubor no rosto moreno de Vic. Ambos prenderam a respiração. Finalmente, a caçadora recobrou o raciocínio e cortou o silêncio entre eles:_

_– Des...desculpe... eu... esqueci que... vocês ainda... e que deviam... – ela ofegava e gaguejava. – Me desculpe...er...com licença – virou-se, abriu a porta com estardalhaço e saiu._

_(...)_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**A lenda do cavaleiro sem cabeça (3ª parte)**_

Victoria aguardava o momento propício para invadir o quarto de Marta Thompson. Estava difícil de encontrar uma brecha. A toda hora vinha algum hóspede que passava ali pelo terceiro andar onde se localizava o quarto da hoteleira. Ficava exatamente no fim do corredor, à direita.

Os federais eram os que mais atrapalhavam qualquer tentativa de manobra da moça. Estavam indo e vindo por ali com algum equipamento de investigação ou munição. O cavaleiro estava lhes dando muito trabalho.

Ainda bem que Davis não ficava naquele hotel. Apesar de considerá-lo um homem charmoso e até inteligente, Collins o achava um pedante, metido a sabido e que gostava de se exibir. Não chegava nem aos pés de seus homens: Sam com o jeito doce e cavalheiro de ser e até mesmo Dean com aquele jeito arrogante e safado, mas divertido e sedutor.

Não, não havia margem de comparação. Nenhum homem que conhecera causava tanto efeito nela como aqueles dois. Nem mesmo...

_Droga! Concentre-se!Pare de pensar no passado! E pare de pensar neles!_

Porém, outra vez seu pensamento voltava aos Winchesters. Dean era tão sexy, tão másculo, tão viril, tinha um jeito de olhar que a deixava sem ar e um sorriso torto e convencido que a fazia querer encostá-lo na parede e arrancar suas roupas.

Na biblioteca da Vila, quando estava lendo alguns livros sobre uma pista do caso, Vic repreendera Dean e ele a olhara com certa raiva mesclada com algo de luxúria. Isso bastou para deixá-la nervosa, embora disfarçasse, mas nem tanto. Ela costumava puxar uma mecha de seu cabelo com os dedos para cima e para baixo toda vez que ficava inquieta e sem graça. Fingira não notar a maneira como o loiro a devorou com o olhar, mas podia ver pelo canto do olho, o que a deixou mais nervosa ainda.

E Sam? Não ficava atrás. Por trás daquele ar doce e cavalheiresco, Collins suspeitava que havia um homem que sabia como dominar uma mulher na cama e fazê-la delirar. Nossa! E aquelas mãos dele! Que mãos grandes ele tinha!

Que vergonha passara na tarde daquele dia quando por descuido o pegou quase nu no quarto!

Tinha combinado com seus colegas que toda vez que ela fosse se banhar, eles deveriam sair do quarto e aguardar no saguão do hotel ou no restaurante até que ela fosse chamá-los ou vice-versa. Para não que ocorresse "algum acidente".

E naquela tarde, pouco depois da discussão que presenciaram entre os irmãos Thompson, os moços subiram para tomar banho e ela ficou no saguão à espera. Para se distrair, ficou pensando naquele caso e em como poderiam descobrir indícios mais precisos da culpabilidade de Marta Thompson. Não adiantaria muito ir ao cemitério para queimar só uma parte dos restos de Alan, precisavam fazer algo mais concreto. Súbito, veio-lhe a ideia de ficar e vigiar os passos de Marta e entrar no quarto da mulher a fim de encontrar os diários do Schmidt ou o seu crânio.

Foi um estalo tão forte que Victoria subiu para comunicar aos Winchesters sua decisão. Sempre que ficava entusiasmada por alguma ideia ou um desafio, ela não cabia em si e precisava compartilhar com alguém de seu convívio – e os seus homens já eram pessoas as quais sentia certa intimidade para isso, por mais que lhes dirigisse insultos.

Assim que abriu a porta, Victoria deu de cara com algo inesperado: o seu Gigante estava só de cueca. Vic perdeu a linha de seu raciocínio na mesma hora tal fora o espanto diante da perfeição daquele homem. Sam era realmente lindo: barriga bem definida; os braços longos e musculosos; as pernas longas e duras; o peito largo e liso com uma tatuagem que a caçadora reconheceu como proteção contra possessão demoníaca e que ficava sexy ali; e o volume considerável que viu sob a cueca.

Estava hipnotizada perante o Winchester, tanto que não teve uma reação imediata. Ele também parecia constrangido pelo incidente e ficou mais ainda quando a cueca se acentuou: ele estava tendo um princípio de ereção. A respiração da moça falhou e foi nessa hora que ela se deu conta do que ocorria e saiu de lá às pressas depois de se desculpar.

Deus! Fora uma tola! Bancara uma adolescente inexperiente e puritana! E o que ele estaria pensando dela? Será que julgava que fizera aquilo de propósito?

Voltou ao saguão e não quis se sentar. Seus pensamentos estavam bem longe do caso, detinham-se sobre a anatomia do Winchester.

Estava de costas para a escadaria. Sentiu uma mão lhe tocar o ombro e uma corrente elétrica lhe percorrer o corpo ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um arrepio. Temia se virar; somente duas pessoas lhe causavam aquela sensação e, naquele momento, uma delas tinha vergonha de encarar.

Mesmo assim, virou-se. Era Dean.

- Winchester, não chegue assim em mim! – esbravejou

- Desculpe... foi mal – retrucou e esboçou um sorriso cínico – Te assustei?

- Não, eu só... deixa pra lá – menos mal que fosse Dean. – E o Sam?

- Já está descendo. Eu vim só te avisar que o banheiro tá liberado.

Naquele momento, Sam descia as escadarias e olhou para Collins. Parecia um pouco embaraçado ainda pelo incidente. Victoria desviou os olhos.

- Er... vou subir então. Depois, no jantar a gente se encontra. Eu tive uma ideia e queria comunicar pra vocês.

- Que ideia? – indagou Dean

- Depois, Winchester. Depois.

E subiu para o quarto enquanto os rapazes foram tomar café e dar uma volta. À hora do jantar, Victoria se reuniu a eles no restaurante do hotel. Estava sentada de frente para Sam e, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se sentir à vontade.

Por sua vez, Sam também parecia um pouco desconfortável; porém, ao mesmo tempo sentia certa satisfação por saber que perturbava a postura calma de Vic. Dean notara e perguntou:

- Tem algum problema com vocês?

-Problema? – replicou Vic

- Como assim problema? – tornou Sam

- Comigo não tem problema nenhum. E você, Samuel? Com você tem algum problema? – Vic perguntou num tom de desafio o chamando pelo nome inteiro.

- Não. Comigo também nenhum. E que bom que com você também não – Sam se endireitou na cadeira e assumiu o mesmo tom. Seu olhar era sério e penetrante.

- Tá... Se vocês dizem – Dean deu de ombros – Então que ideia você teve e queria nos contar, Victoria?

- É que resolvi não ir ao cemitério com vocês. Acho melhor eu ficar e vigiar a Marta. Tentar ver se ela guarda os diários do Alan e a cabeça dele no quarto dela.

- Mas você acha prudente, Victoria? – interrogou Sam preocupado – Afinal, ela é uma bruxa.

- E eu tenho uma boa experiência com bruxos, Winchester – Vic assumiu uma postura fria – Pode deixar que sei tomar conta de mim mesma.

- Claro – Sam falou com aquela expressão aborrecida que fazia Victoria querer morder a própria língua por ter sido ríspida mais uma vez.

- Então tá certo. Já que a nossa tão experiente caçadora vai ficar com a bruxa... nós vamos ter a companhia maravilhosa do cadáver de Alan! – ironizou Dean – É, o serviço mais pesado sempre sobra pra gente.

- Não seja por isso, Winchester. Vocês ficam aqui pra descobrir algo sobre a Marta enquanto eu resolvo o caso dos ossos no cemitério.

- Que tal você e eu irmos ao cemitério juntos e o Sam fica aqui com a bruxa? – tornou Dean com olhar maroto e aquele sorriso torto.

Por que ele tinha que provocá-la daquele jeito?

Antes que Victoria retrucasse com mais uma de suas respostas, Sam interviu:

- Não, está bem assim. Sua estratégia é boa, Victoria. Pode deixar que Dean e eu queimamos os ossos do Alan e você vigia a Marta.

Dean teve vontade de dar um chute na canela do irmão, entretanto, conteve-se e sorriu forçado:

- Claro. O seu plano original é melhor, Victoria.

Depois dessa conversa, os Winchesters pegaram as coisas de que necessitariam e rumaram para o cemitério. E Victoria ali pacientemente relembrava aqueles momentos enquanto aguardava uma oportunidade de entrar no quarto.

Finalmente, a chance se apresentou. Ninguém mais passava pelo corredor e Marta Thompson havia ido em direção à cozinha – do corrimão onde Vic estava, dava para ver o que se passava no saguão.

Victoria correu para o quarto. Como deduziu, a porta estava trancada. Sem se abalar e olhando a toda hora para verificar se alguém vinha, a caçadora pegou um grampo de seu cabelo e introduziu-o no buraco da fechadura. Depois de um pequeno esforço, a porta se abriu.

O quarto era grande, de cores vivas e, embora reformado, conservava alguns resquícios da época antiga. No meio da parede, havia um retrato de uma moça de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos acinzentados. A princípio, Vic pensou se tratar de um retrato de Marta mais jovem, entretanto, a inscrição abaixo da moldura dizia: _Elizabeth Thompson._

No meio do quarto, havia uma cama de casal; ao lado uma cômoda com um retrato: era Marta e seu falecido marido, Gerald Thompson. Vic o pegou e analisou os traços do homem: era ruivo igual ao filho caçula e, embora pudesse ser considerado um homem bonito, havia uma expressão apagada em seu rosto, uma falta de brilho, ao contrário da esposa.

Collins se deu conta de que perdera tempo demais; pôs o retrato de volta e tratou de procurar em todos os cantos do quarto por alguma coisa que lembrasse um diário: revirou as gavetas da cômoda, olhou debaixo da cama, abriu o guarda-roupa, mas nada. Até que reparou num canto um pequeno baú fechado com um cadeado. Mais uma vez, Victoria usou suas habilidades com o grampo e conseguiu abri-lo.

Ergueu a tampa e encontrou dentro vários itens que lhe chamaram a atenção: velas brancas, azuis e cor-de-rosa, sal marinho, cristais de rocha, athame, pentáculos de vários tamanhos, garrafa das bruxas e outros objetos que conferiam proteção aos portadores contra feitiçaria do mal. Havia também um caderno grosso e muito antigo com páginas bastante descascadas com um símbolo do pentagrama sobre a capa.

Por um momento, Vic achou que encontrara um dos diários de Alan, porém, ao abrir o caderno, na primeira página, numa caligrafia bem antiga escrita à tinta, constava:

MANUAL DE PROTEÇÃO AOS ENTES QUERIDOS CONTRA FORÇAS DO MAL.

_Este manual pertence à Elizabeth Thompson que o passa à sua filha Mary Thompson e a todos os descendentes desta família_

Victoria leu algumas páginas e deteve-se sobre uma em particular. Seu olhar estava atento a cada palavra.

Súbito, ouviu som de passos que se dirigiam até lá. Rapidamente, guardou o manual no baú, trancou-o e escondeu-se debaixo da cama. Por um triz, não era descoberta por Marta que acabava de entrar.

A mulher sentiu algo errado: para começar não se lembrava de ter deixado a porta destrancada e também o porta-retratos com seu marido estava um pouco fora de lugar; mas acima de tudo, tinha um sexto sentido aguçado. Ia se abaixar para verificar se havia alguém embaixo da cama, só por garantia. Victoria tentava passar em algum motivo bem maluco para justificar sua presença ali.

Para a sorte da caçadora, Brian chegou nessa hora. Estava de calça jeans e jaqueta preta.

- Mãe, eu vou sair.

- Como assim vai sair? – indagou a mulher alterada – Já não basta seu irmão não ter voltado até agora e você ainda vai me deixar aqui sozinha?

- Mãe, por favor – ele revirou os olhos e deu as costas – Tô indo.

- Como assim está indo? Brian, não é assim, não. Brian! – a mulher se esqueceu de checar o quarto e fechou a porta.

Victoria suspirou de alívio e fez uma prece de agradecimento. Em seguida, saiu debaixo da cama. Pensou em sair pela porta, entretanto, não queria abusar da sorte. E se Marta ainda estivesse por perto?

O jeito era fazer de um modo mais difícil, mas que garantisse que não fosse descoberta. Sairia pela janela que estava aberta.

Vic olhou para fora. Ótimo. Estava escuro e não havia ninguém à vista àquela hora. A caçadora colocou um pé no balcão da janela para sentir a firmeza. Depois, colocou o outro pé e foi descendo com cuidado se firmando nos balcões inferiores até chegar ao chão. Ainda bem que praticara rapel por um tempo, o que lhe facilitou se segurar com firmeza.

Deu a volta e entrou pelo saguão. Neste instante, Brian estava saindo sendo seguido pela mãe que o tentava impedir. Ficaram espantados ao ver Victoria.

- Senhorita Ryan? Estava lá fora? – indagou a senhora

- Sim. Estava ...sem sono – contestou Vic com naturalidade – Vim respirar ar fresco.

- Mas... estanho. Eu não te vi saindo.

- Mãe, por favor, agora vai querer tomar conta da vida dos hóspedes? – replicou Brian – Perdão, senhorita e com licença.

- Brian! Brian! Volte aqui!

- Tchau, mãe!

- Brian!

Enquanto Marta tentava inutilmente impedir seu filho mais velho de sair, Victoria se apressou em chegar a seu quarto antes que a mulher lhe viesse com alguma indagação.

_Eu tenho que falar com os rapazes logo_.

- 0 –

Droga! Por que a demora?

Mark não aguentava esperar; era ansioso por natureza. A toda hora olhava o relógio. Já era mais de meia noite. Se não chegasse em dez minutos, iria embora.

Estava escuro e fazia frio. O rapaz se encontrava perto de uma pequena propriedade rural quase nos limites de Tarrytown.

Por que marcar um encontro justo naquele lugar e naquela hora?

A resposta veio em seguida de uma maneira que Mark não esperava. Um nevoeiro se formou e no meio dele, a poucos metros, aparecia mais uma vez o cavaleiro sem cabeça.

Não, algo estava errado. Não era possível. O cavaleiro não podia matá-lo, não ele.

O fantasma mostrou o contrário; disparou o cavalo já com o machado erguido para desferir um golpe.

O moço correu com todas as suas forças. Inútil. O cavalo e seu ocupante já se aproximavam.

_Miserável!_

- Socorro! Socorro! Alguém me ajude!

Mas ninguém apareceu.

- 0 –

Após a ida ao cemitério, Dean e Sam estavam dentro do Impala vigiando a propriedade dos Schmidt. Estariam atentos se o jovem Bill saísse da propriedade e o seguiriam, o que duvidavam já que eram quase três da madrugada.

Fora sugestão de Victoria. Ela concluíra que se Marta fosse a responsável por aquelas mortes e tivesse mesmo mandado o cavaleiro matar o rapaz, os Winchesters deveriam estar por perto para protegê-lo da assombração.

No momento, o moço não dera sinal de vida. Sabiam que ele estava em casa porque discretamente perguntaram ao vigia da propriedade e este confirmara a presença do rapaz.

- Que saco! Essa é parte que menos gosto... ter que bancar a babá de alguém – reclamou Dean – Ainda mais esse cara. Chega a ser tão irritante quanto o Davis!

- É, mas é o nosso trabalho e temos que proteger seja quem for – contestou Sam

- Isso se conseguirmos. Duvido que alguns tiros vão parar o Alan de "seguir com sua sede de sangue"

- Pode não parar, mas vai atrasá-lo até que a Vic consiga achar a cabeça do cavaleiro e queimar.

- Isso se tiver mesmo no quarto da dona bruxa.

A conversa foi interrompida pelo toque do celular de Dean. Ele atendeu:

- Alô... Victoria – não pôde deixar de esboçar um sorriso ao ouvir a voz suave de Collins – O quê? Tá, entendi. Estamos indo pra aí.

Desligou o celular.

- O que houve? – perguntou Sam

- Parece que o cavaleiro fez mais uma vítima hoje... mas não foi o Bill Schmidt.

- 0 –

No Sleepy Hollow Hotel, alguns federais já se encontravam de serviço em plena madrugada. Alguns hóspedes também estavam acordados pelo alvoroço que ocorria.

Agentes do FBI tinham encontrado o corpo de Mark quase uma hora depois de ele ter sido morto. Moradores da pequena propriedade local onde ele estivera perto, tinham ouvido os gritos do rapaz e o barulho de cascos de cavalos. Concluíram que deveria ser o cavaleiro sem cabeça . Mesmo sem saberem, telefonaram para o xerife Mitchell Cunningham. Este foi averiguar o local; ao achar o corpo sem vida do jovem, comunicou ao FBI.

Russell fora pessoalmente dar a má notícia à mãe do rapaz. A mulher ficou perplexa e não quis acreditar; por fim, acordara todos os hóspedes aos berros inclusive Victoria. Imediatamente, a caçadora descera e providenciara uma água com açúcar para acalmar os nervos da hoteleira que se debulhava em lágrimas e lamentações de cortar o peito.

- Meu Deus! Por quê? Por quê? – exclamava sentada no sofá do saguão– Mark! Não era pra você ter morrido, meu filho! Não você! É impossível! Não tem como ser!

- Calma, senhora Thompson. A senhora tem que ser forte – Vic procurava tranquilizá-la. Estava sentada ao lado da hoteleira. Davis permanecia em pé e aguardava que a mulher se acalmasse.

- N... não posso! Não... tenho forças. Podia ser qualquer um, menos meu filho!

Russell deu um pigarro.

- Perdão, senhora... Sei que o momento não é oportuno, mas preciso que a senhora me acompanhe para identificar o corpo de seu filho.

- Isso não pode esperar, agente? – indagou Collins com reprovação – Ainda nem amanheceu.

- Lamento, mas é o procedimento.

- Ai, meu Deus! E Brian que não chega! Esse menino nem me disse aonde ia.

Dean e Sam chegaram nesse momento. Ao verem o agente Davis, fecharam a cara. O federal, por sua vez, olhou-os de modo cínico.

- Agente Davis. Parece que estamos sempre nos encontrando não? – replicou Sam forçando um tom amigável

- Pois é, meu caro Fox. O fantasma não dorme em serviço e nem eu – retrucou na mesma tentativa – E vocês, se me permitem perguntar, onde estavam até essa hora?

- É uma pergunta de cunho profissional ou você só está sendo intrometido mesmo? – provocou Dean com um sorriso mais cínico ainda.

Davis riu.

- Ah, Sasha... posso lhe chamar de Sasha, não? – provocou – É só curiosidade mesmo, intromissão se prefere dizer. Me interessa saber os passos de qualquer pessoa estranha à cidade.

- Por quê? Está querendo achar algum culpado para incriminar e mostrar serviço aos seus mandachuvas?

Sam deu uma cotovelada em Dean que gemeu de dor.

- Er... perdoe o Sasha, agente. Às vezes ele é muito brincalhão – sorriu forçado – Ele tem um senso de humor... negro.

- Não se preocupe. Não levo a sério nada do que ele me diz – mediu Dean de cima a baixo. O Winchester se segurou para não partir para cima do homem.

- Mãe! Mãe! – Brian acabava de chegar. Sua mãe se levantou do sofá e correu até ele. Abraçaram-se. Marta chorou mais ainda – É verdade... mãe? O Mark... ele está...

Marta não respondeu, apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Brian não conteve as lágrimas e os dois voltaram a se abraçar.

Victoria trocou olhares com os Winchesters e levantou-se para subirem.

- Com licença, agente Davis. Eu e meus colegas vamos subir. Foi um prazer revê-lo – disse com um cumprimento de cabeça

Porém, Russel se adiantou e pegou na mão de Vic para beijá-la. Não se importou em fazê-lo na frente de dois homens que estavam com vontade de tomar o lugar do cavaleiro e degolar o federal.

- O prazer é todo meu, senhorita Ryan. É sempre bom revê-la e... me desculpe se fui um pouco rude na última vez que nos encontramos.

- Tudo bem – Collins sorriu sem graça

- Vamos? – falou com os caçadores.

- Vamos! – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo e postaram-se cada um de um lado da mulher, quase como se a estivessem prensando. Queriam de alguma forma marcar território e mostrar ao federal que mantivesse à distância.

Russell os olhou intrigado enquanto os três subiam.

- 0 –

- Acho que podemos descartar a nossa teoria de que a Marta seja a bruxa que controla o cavaleiro – declarou Sam tão logo os três se sentaram: ele e Dean na cama e Vic no sofá, de frente para os dois.

- A não ser que ela seja uma mãe desnaturada – completou Dean

– Eu consegui entrar no quarto dela – contestou Victoria

- E descobriu alguma coisa? – tornou Sam

- Sim... eu vi um baú e dentro dele havia alguns artigos de bruxaria.

- Mas então...

- Na verdade, eram artigos de proteção contra bruxaria ou qualquer entidade sobrenatural evocada por artes das trevas, tipo alguns pentáculos, cristais e até garrafa de bruxa.

- Você acha que era para se defender contra o cavaleiro sem cabeça?

- Sim. Havia também um manual duma tal Elizabeth Thompson. É bem antigo, talvez da época em que começou essa maldição. Mas só tem feitiços para se proteger de entidades malignas, assim como para proteger os familiares. Essa Elizabeth era ancestral dos Thompson e uma bruxa, mas do bem.

- Ah, por favor, que história é essa? Uma bruxa do bem? – comentou um Dean sarcástico - Não existe isso.

- E por que não, Winchester?

- Pela experiência, oras. Todos os bruxos que o Sam e eu encontramos contradizem essa sua afirmação. Não tem essa, um bruxo é um ser maligno e pronto.

- Você parece enxergar as coisas muito preto no branco, Dean – ela o inquiriu com leve repreensão

- É, minha vida tem sido assim: preto no branco, aliás, mais preto do que branco.

- E por acaso você acha que minha vida também não? Eu passei por muita coisa que faria qualquer pessoa desacreditar de tudo, de Deus, da vida, das pessoas - fez uma pausa - Mas eu ainda acredito nas pessoas e no bem. Eu tenho esperança de que tudo vai melhorar um dia para todos nós, pra toda a humanidade. É por isso que sou uma caçadora: pra garantir isso.

Os Winchesters ficaram surpreendidos por aquelas palavras de Collins que revelavam um pouco mais de seu caráter. Fitaram-na profundamente; aquela declaração havia despertado neles aquela mesma esperança e tranquilidade que sentiam quando estavam com ela em seus sonhos.

Vic se deu conta de que se abrira demais para eles e abaixou a cabeça brevemente um tanto constrangida. Levantou os olhos e os dois ainda permaneciam calados à espera que revelasse mais alguma coisa sobre si. Contudo, a caçadora recobrou sua postura inatingível e prosseguiu encarando Dean:

- Independente de sua opinião, Winchester, de qualquer jeito existe o fato de que parece que os Thompson estavam se protegendo do cavaleiro. Acho que por isso que de repente ele parou com a maldição. Essa Elizabeth realizou um feitiço que afastou o fantasma e garantiu a eterna proteção da família. Eu li algumas páginas do manual e tinha um feitiço assim.

- Me explica então por que Mark Thompson foi assassinado pelo Alan? Se é verdade que está sob algum feitiço de proteção perpétuo? – retrucou Dean

- Não deu pra ler o resto porque eu quase fui pega pela Marta nessa hora, tive que me esconder. Parece que tinha uma advertência, um porém para esse feitiço ser quebrado. Talvez esse seja o motivo do Mark ter sido uma vítima, inclusive... – Vic baixou os olhos como se recordasse de algo.

- Inclusive? – Sam incentivou

- Agora há pouco quando eu estava com a Marta, ela falou coisas como se o filho não pudesse ter morrido, como se ele fosse imune ao cavaleiro. Acho que é certo pensar que a Marta estava protegendo sua família da mesma forma que sua ancestral Elizabeth, mas algo saiu errado e o Mark foi atingido pela maldição.

- Talvez o feitiço não dê certo se alguém da própria família atiçar o cavaleiro contra outra pessoa da família – sugeriu Dean

- Dean, por favor, está sugerindo que a Marta sacrificou o próprio filho para o cavaleiro? A troco de quê? – Sam rechaçou a ideia

- Ah... nunca se sabe, talvez esse seja o preço para ela completar sua vingança contra os Tassel e os Schmidt que arruinaram sua família há séculos. Ela é uma bruxa e com bruxas, tudo pode ser – tanto Vic quanto Sam reviraram os olhos – Mas não... não estava pensando nela. Vejam bem... talvez seja possível que o Brian Thompson esteja por trás disso.

- O Brian? Por quê?

- Tudo se encaixa, pessoal. Acompanhem comigo: ele quer se vingar das duas famílias que humilharam a sua por gerações, que o fizeram ser um simples gerente de um hotel, única coisa de valor que restou da família. Mas como ele vai fazer isso?

O loiro se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para outro como se representasse a situação.

– Um belo dia, ele descobre o manual de sua ancestral no quarto da mãe e os artigos de bruxaria e que ele descende de uma bruxa e que sua mãe também é uma. Mas como Victoria disse, só tem feitiços de proteção. Só que vejam: deve ter algum feitiço pra descobrir algo sobre a maldição que perseguiu sua família. Ele resolve fazer o feitiço, conjura algum espírito e descobre que no Arquivo Público existem os diários de Alan Schmidt, o tal cavaleiro sem cabeça. Daí começa seu projeto de vingança. Ele dá um jeito de descobrir a localização desses diários, entra no Arquivo uma noite e rouba os diários. Agora que o bicho vai pegar!

O Winchester se entusiasmava com sua teoria e aumentava os gestos de sua representação.

- Ele invoca o cavaleiro e começa a eliminar todos os Tassel e Schmidt de NorthTarrytown . E depois que é humilhado em sua própria na casa por William e seu grupo na frente de todos, inclusive da garota Tassel que ama, ele declara que o cavaleiro sem cabeça há de pegar o Bill. Mas o que acontece? Por algum motivo, o cavaleiro fracassa. E no dia seguinte acontece uma discussão entre Brian e seu irmão. Por que da discussão? Talvez não fosse por um motivo banal como parecia, talvez Mark tenha descoberto que seu próprio irmão era um iniciante de bruxo e assassino e foi ameaçado de morte. Ele não acredita que vai ser morto pelo próprio irmão, mas... pasmem! – bateu o punho na palma da mão – O cavaleiro pega ele de jeito.

Dean terminou seu relato minucioso dos supostos passos de Brian numa postura de quem fez uma bela atuação. Todavia, sua postura murchou ao contemplar os rostos de paisagem de seus companheiros.

- É nessa parte que nós tínhamos que bater palmas? – Sam apoiou a mão no rosto. Collins disfarçou o riso ao esconder o rosto na mão.

O loiro se sentou com expressão aborrecida.

- Era uma bela teoria - disse

- Bem... não é de todo mal – Vic refletiu

- Victoria... você não está considerando essa possibilidade. Está? – replicou Sam pasmo

- Tirando o teatrinho do seu irmão, não é de todo absurdo o que ele disse – continuou Vic _ Veja bem, é muita coincidência que duas pessoas com que o Brian tenha discutido tenham sido atacadas pelo cavaleiro na noite do mesmo dia, sendo que uma teve a sorte de escapar.

Dean olhou para Sam com um sorriso vitorioso de quem diz "Tomou?".

Sam ainda não estava convencido.

- Mas os dois são irmãos. Brian não poderia...

- Você se lembra daquele caso que pegamos, não? – interrompeu Dean – Daquele que várias pessoas morreram afogadas por terem matado alguém do próprio **sangue ¹?** Tinha até aqueles irmãos que assassinaram o próprio pai pra ficarem com a herança. Por que não pode ser esse o mesmo caso?

Sam não respondeu. Sabia que Dean tinha certa razão em seu argumento, embora para ele fosse inadmissível um irmão querer matar o outro. Por outro lado, não queria aceitar tal ideia porque lhe incomodava que Victoria fosse da mesma opinião.

- Então... essa é a nossa possibilidade? O nosso próximo passo? Investigar Brian Thompson?

- Por falta de alguém mais provável, creio que sim – respondeu Victoria – Mas vamos ficar atentos, continuar a vigiar também o Bill pra ver se o cavaleiro vai atacá-lo de novo, talvez pesquisar mais a fundo... não sei. No momento só temos isso.

O Winchester assentiu.

Dean bocejou e esticou os braços.

- Gente, eu não sei quanto a vocês, mas estou pregado.

- É, melhor dormirmos. Daqui a pouco vamos ter que acordar mesmo pra mais investigações – encerrou Victoria

- 0 –

Num lugar escuro, a um canto bem escondido dos olhares de curiosos, estava um saco imenso amarrado por um cordão.

Um vulto se aproximou do saco. Carregava uma cabeça pelos cabelos. Colocou-a no chão duro, desamarrou o saco e abriu-o. Um cheiro fétido e podre saiu de dentro.

A pessoa pegou a cabeça e, antes de colocá-la lá, virou a face de frente para si. Era o rosto de Mark Thompson com seus cabelos ruivos e os olhos abertos sem vida.

A figura sorriu maldosamente e disse com desprezo:

- Idiota.

- 0-

Sam não conseguia dormir, pelo menos não desde que começara a dividir o mesmo quarto que Victoria Collins.

Contemplava sua face serena. Parecia estar sonhando com algo tranquilo envolta pelo cobertor que escondia suas formas voluptuosas. Não se parecia em nada com aquela mulher preparada para lutar contra todos. Naquele momento, ela não era a Indomável, mas sim sua Fada.

O moço sorriu. Aquilo era uma tortura para ele. Tê-la ali perto dele e não poder tocá-la.

Estava deitado do lado esquerdo da cama de frente para o sofá onde a caçadora dormia. Dean e ele brigaram até para quem ficava com o lado esquerdo da cama e tiveram que tirar na sorte. Felizmente, ele ganhara mais uma vez.

A sorte parecia estar a seu favor quanto à questão do amor. Amor. Será que podia definir assim tão de repente seus sentimentos por Victoria? Ela não era nada sua. Ainda.

Só tinha certeza que se sentia feliz a seu lado mesmo que ela o destratasse. Ela era real. E isso era tão bom!

Seja o que fosse que sentisse por Victoria, queria se aproximar dela até onde ela permitisse. Seria seu colega de trabalho, um simples amigo ou algo mais. E esse algo mais era o que desejava.

Que Bobby o perdoasse, mas não sabia se conseguiria cumprir a promessa de não se envolver com sua sobrinha, caso tivesse alguma oportunidade com ela.

- 0 –

- Quando eu soube, eu quis correr para o hotel te abraçar, mas... fiquei com medo de sua mãe não gostar e me mandar embora – disse Katharina abraçada a Brian.

Estavam os dois numa praça pouco frequentada. Eram quase nove horas da manhã.

- Ela nem saiu do quarto depois que tivemos... que ir ao necrotério identificar o corpo. – disse e desgrudou-se do abraço da namorada. Encarou-a. – Ela não teria visto você por lá.

- Você parece tão cansado.

- É, com toda essa confusão não deu pra dormir.

- Quem está tomando conta do hotel?

- O Simon, nosso chefe de cozinha. Ele trabalha há tanto tempo conosco que já aprendeu alguns macetes de dirigir um hotel. Vai quebrar um galho só por hoje até minha mãe se recuperar do choque... e eu também.

- E como você está, amor?

- Me sinto tão mal... Kath, eu discuti com meu irmão na última vez em que nos falamos. Eu desejei nunca ter tido um irmão... E agora... ele está morto. Morto e eu não posso pedir desculpas a ele por ter falado coisas tão horríveis.

- Brian... – ela o abraçou novamente. De repente, ela se soltou e olhou-o assustada como se lhe passasse uma ideia tenebrosa – Meu Deus... seu irmão... um Thompson foi morto! Será que... sua família também está amaldiçoada pelo cavaleiro... outra vez? E se ele... ele vier atrás de você, Brian?

- Se ele vier, eu estarei pronto – disse com postura de desafio – Eu acabarei com esse fantasma nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

- Não, Brian! Ficou louco? É... é um fantasma. Um ser sobrenatural. Você não pode com ele! – fez uma pausa – A gente não pode mais ficar aqui! Nós temos que fugir como você tem me pedido.

- Fugir pra onde, Kath? Ninguém pode sair de Noth Tarrytown enquanto os federais estiverem por aqui. E como ficam nossas mães?

- Mas, Brian...

- Você tinha razão. Não podemos sair daqui agora e deixar nossas mães desamparadas. E se elas também forem as próximas vítimas? Temos que ficar até que tudo isso se resolva.

- Não vou suportar se alguma coisa acontecer com você! Eu já perdi meu irmão, meu pai... eu não quero perder você.

- Não se preocupe, Kath. Você não vai me perder. Olha pra mim – fitou-a - Aconteça o que acontecer esse demônio não vai matar mais ninguém e nem separar a gente.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso?

- Eu... não sei. Eu só sinto.

- 0 –

Ela estava penteando seus cabelos e mirava-se no espelho de corpo inteiro na porta do guarda-roupa.

Victoria colocara um conjunto de terno e saia azul claro, sapatos de salto e resolvera deixar os cabelos soltos. Enquanto se arrumava, certo Winchester não parava de admirá-la.

Naquele momento, Dean observava mais do que as belas formas da moça; também estudava o ar distinto que ela possuía e os gestos suaves com que se aprontava. Ela parecia tão suave... como um anjo. Seu Anjo.

Queria poder esquecer toda aquela coisa de cavaleiros sem cabeças, agentes do FBI, apocalipse, Miguel e Lúcifer e até mesmo Sam e ir para um lugar tranquilo com ela.

Deus, no que estava pensando? Que viagem! Claro que não! Aquela mulher era uma chata e mandona. Gostosa e linda, mas chata e mandona. O que ele menos queria era se envolver com ela, ficar à sua mercê igual à versão alternativa de seu Eu futuro. Se havia mesmo um Deus que Castiel insistia em procurar, que Ele o livrasse daquele destino.

Estava cansado. Era isso. Dormira pouco; por isso que sua mente estava a pensar em disparates.

Contudo, na mesma hora em que rechaçava aqueles sentimentos, lá estava ele a contemplar a "mulher de seus sonhos".

Victoria acabou percebendo, pelo reflexo do espelho, que o Winchester a fitava com aqueles olhos verdes abrasadores. O coração da moça disparou e ela tentou fingir que não via nada, entretanto, seus movimentos começaram a ficar um pouco paralisados; era como se os olhos de Dean pesassem sobre ela.

Felizmente, o outro Winchester, que conseguia perturbá-la da mesma forma, saiu do banheiro e fez com que ela mudasse o foco da mente.

- Muito bem. Vocês estão prontos?

- Sim – respondeu Sam

- Então eu já vou. Vou dar um pulo na delegacia pra ver se me informam alguma coisa sobre o caso do Mark.

- Não vai procurar o Davis? Ele parece bem disposto a lhe dar alguma informação – provocou Dean, mas queria saber se ela, de fato, viria o agente, coisa que o incomodava bastante.

- Não, mas... se eu fosse, você teria alguma objeção? – devolveu no mesmo tom

- Objeção? Nenhuma – replicou fazendo um breve bico que desdenhava a sugestão.

Collins conteve um sorriso que insistia em se desenhar em sua face.

- OK. Vamos só repassar o nosso plano – tornou em tom professoral – Dean vai observar o movimento no terceiro andar perto da porta do quarto do Brian...

- Se tiver tudo OK, faço sinal para o Sam – continuou o loiro – Aí ele vai usar o grampo de cabelo que você emprestou pra abrir a porta e vai entrar no quarto.

- Certo.

- Depois, vou revirar as coisas dele pra ver se está com o diário e a cabeça do cavaleiro – completou Sam – E depois, dou um toque no celular do Dean pra que me confirme se a barra está limpa.

- E se estiver, dou um toque em resposta. E se não tiver, dois toques.

- E aí eu saio.

- Muito bem, Winchesters. Gostei de ver. Que bom que estão sincronizados – Vic sorriu sem se conter.

Cada vez mais gostava de trabalhar com aqueles homens e mais admirava as habilidades de ambos.

Os dois nada disseram, apenas devolveram com sorrisos em resposta. Adoravam quando Victoria sorria; era lindo de se ver.

- 0 –

Um telefonema ao meio-dia tocou na delegacia. O xerife Cunningham atendeu.

- Alô?

- Alô. Eu tenho uma denúncia a fazer – respondeu uma voz abafada do outro lado da linha, a qual não dava para distinguir se era masculina ou feminina.

- Denúncia a respeito de quê? – perguntou o xerife

- Sobre a identidade da pessoa que tem se passado por cavaleiro sem cabeça e matado tanta gente. Sei quem é e onde se encontram escondidas todas as cabeças que ele recolheu das vítimas.

- 0 –

Victoria voltou mais tarde do que esperava, quase na hora do almoço. Fora à delegacia questionar o xerife se achara alguma evidência do assassinato de Mark. Usara como pretexto o fato de ser hóspede do hotel onde o rapaz trabalhara e que, por isso, lamentava e queria colaborar de alguma forma. Pediu para Cunningham mantê-la informada e, ao sair, acabou encontrando o agente Davis.

O federal insistira em que tomassem um café juntos mesmo que fosse rápido. A caçadora não teve remédio senão aceitar, porém, logo se arrependeu. Russell a crivou de perguntas sobre sua vida pessoal, a qual habilmente ela inventou várias respostas.

Felizmente, não durara muito esse pequeno encontro deles, pois o federal fora chamado por um dos seus subordinados. Era isso que explicava para seus companheiros de quarto.

- Se divertiram? – Dean não conseguiu se segurar

- Nossa! E como! Davis é uma ótima companhia – não era verdade, apenas dissera para provocar o Winchester. Sentia certa satisfação ao perceber ciúmes da parte dele.

Dean ia retrucar aquela resposta, entretanto, Sam interrompeu:

- E... você descobriu alguma coisa?

- Não. Como sempre as mesmas evidências sem nenhuma base; um corpo com o sangue todo drenado e nada mais. E vocês? Encontraram alguma coisa no quarto do Brian?

Sam negou com a cabeça.

- Mas não me surpreende – replicou Dean – Se eu tivesse uma mãe superprotetora que gosta de se meter em tudo na minha vida, eu nunca esconderia qualquer coisa no meu quarto que indicasse que "estou me desviando do caminho". Mas a gente está pensando em segui-lo, talvez nos leve para algum outro lugar que esconda esses diários e uma cabeça.

- Ótimo! Façam isso.

O celular de Victoria tocou. Ela atendeu.

- Ah...oi – abaixou o tom de voz , levantou-se do sofá e foi para um canto do quarto.

Tentou falar o mais baixo possível para que os Winchesters não escutassem. Dean trocou olhares com Sam, mas este deu de ombros.

Era Matt no telefone, o informante de Collins. Graças a ele, Vic recuperou seu celular – que havia esquecido num motel ao saber do acidente de Bobby. O aparelho havia sido enviado pelo correio quando ela estava na casa do tio e continha todos os seus contatos importantes.

- Está tudo providenciado? - sussurrava ela ficando o mais distante que podia de seus companheiros – Isso. Você levantou as fichas direitinho. Ótimo! Você pode falar com... o Bobby – abaixou mais ainda o tom de voz ao sussurrar o nome do tio – Não... agora não dá, tem que ser você. Estou com eles aqui. Ele lhe dirá em quais nomes. Sim, obrigada. Como sempre você fez um ótimo trabalho. Tchau. – sorriu

Desligou o aparelho e voltou sua atenção para os Winchesters. Ambos lhe dirigiam olhares inquisidores como se quisessem saber com quem estava falando e o teor do assunto. Ela, porém, despistou:

- O que estávamos falando mesmo?

- Mas os senhores não tem esse direito! – o grito estridente de Marta Thompson no corredor do terceiro andar chegou aos ouvidos dos caçadores.

- O que será que está acontecendo? – indagou Collins

- É melhor a gente descer pra descobrir – sugeriu Dean e foi o primeiro a sair do quarto seguido por seus companheiros.

Desceram até o terceiro andar e avistaram Marta do lado de fora do quarto de Brian discutindo com o xerife Cunningham e mais três federais, dentre eles, Russell Davis.

- Vocês não podem vir aqui com esse tipo de acusação absurda! Meu Deus! Não basta terem me submetido a ver meu filho morto, agora invadem minha casa com insinuações de que o Brian é o autor de todos esses assassinatos, até do próprio irmão?

- Senhora Thompson – Collins a chamou – Algum problema?

- Oh, Senhorita Ryan. Por favor, me ajudem! – a mulher correu para os braços de Vic igual a uma criança chorona – Esses desalmados estão dizendo que meu filho pode ser o assassino do próprio irmão e invadiram minha casa. Tire eles daqui, por favor!

- Não é invasão. Nós temos um mandato, senhora – Russell falou num tom paternal como se dissesse a uma criança malcriada e ignorou os caçadores, até mesmo Victoria – E temos que investigar qualquer evidência. Fizeram uma denúncia contra seu filho.

- Coisa de algum malvado! De pessoa que não tem nada mais nada a fazer do que brincar com vidas alheias – a mulher esbravejou com revolta. Depois, dirigiu um olhar de súplica a Cunningham - Xerife, por favor. Não me submeta a algo assim.

- Me desculpe, Marta. Mas não está em minhas mãos – ele disse com expressão pesarosa.

- Foi o próprio xerife que nos comunicou – anunciou Davis como para se eximir um pouco daquela responsabilidade – Não se preocupe, só vamos dar uma olhada. Se for realmente uma brincadeira cruel, não encontraremos nada.

Entraram no quarto. Marta quis correr e tentar impedir, entretanto, foi segurada por Collins que a olhou com bondade e apertou seu ombro como para lhe aconselhar a colaborar. A mulher assentiu pesarosa.

- Posso pelo menos estar presente? – indagou em tom alto.

- Pode. – gritou Davis do quarto

Marta puxou Victoria como que pedindo para acompanhá-la e Collins se deixou conduzir seguida pelos Winchesters.

Os agentes começaram a revirar o quarto do rapaz, mas nada encontravam. Marta e seus três hóspedes só observavam. Dean começou a sentir um cheiro podre e fétido vindo não se sabia onde. Franziu o nariz.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sam ao ver a expressão de nojo do irmão.

- Vocês não estão sentindo?

- O quê? – indagaram Collins e Sam quase ao mesmo tempo.

- Esse cheiro.

Russell, mesmo concentrado em seu trabalho, estava atento a tudo. Ouviu o comentário. Parou um instante e começou a aspirar o ar.

- Hum, é mesmo. Bom olfato, Sasha – olhou para Dean - E está vindo dali – apontou em direção a um guarda-roupa embutido na parede. Era o único lugar que faltava para investigarem.

Abriram o guarda-roupa. O cheiro ficou mais forte. Todos do quarto torceram o nariz. Russell afastou algumas roupas e sapatos até chegar ao fundo do compartimento. Havia uma pequena porta lacrada.

- Aonde vai dar isso? – perguntou à Marta

- A... uma antiga passagem secreta... na verdade, um labirinto que existe dentro do hotel que só meus filhos e eu sabemosa da existência. Essa é uma das entradas, mas está lacrada há anos. Tem outra entrada, mas eu nunca deixei meus filhos entrarem nesse local porque deve estar cheio de aranhas, ratos ou outros bichos nocivos.

- Vamos descobrir se eles lhe obedeceram – tornou com sarcasmo

Russell era um homem precavido. Trouxera dentro de um saco carregado pelos seus subordinados uma picareta. Tirou-a de dentro.

- Me desculpe, senhora, mas... são ossos do ofício – dirigiu-se à Marta como que se desculpando pelo que iria fazer.

Começou a bater forte naquela porta com a picareta. Marta fechou os olhos não tanto pelo barulho em si, mas por um pressentimento de que algo ruim estava por vir. Vic apertou sua mão como que lhe passando segurança.

Depois de algum tempo, a porta já estava destruída, mas nada se enxergava além tal a escuridão que tomava conta. Contudo, o cheiro estava mais forte.

- Ilumine aqui – ordenou Russell a um dos seus subordinados.

O federal acendeu a lanterna e permitiu que Russell tivesse um vislumbre do interior do local. Ele entrou seguido pelos seus empregados e pelo xerife.

Passaram-se vários minutos. Dean, Sam e Vic tinham vontade de entrar, porém, sabiam que não podiam. Era abusar muito "da permissão" do FBI. Aquela espera os estava impacientando, mas nada diziam uns aos outros.

Finalmente, os federais e o xerife voltaram. Traziam com eles um saco grande com uma mancha enorme vermelha no fundo e dois galões de gasolina.

O cheiro que dantes era insuportável, agora invadia as narinas mais profundamente, ia até a bílis e fazia qualquer um querer vomitar.

- O que vocês acharam? – perguntou Collins olhando firme para Russell.

Neste momento, Brian chegava meio assustado.

- Mãe, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou confuso olhando para Marta e os demais – O que a polícia está fazendo aqui?

- Brian Thompson, você está preso pelo assassinato de quinze pessoas, incluindo seu irmão Mark e de ter provocado o incêndio na casa de Richard Van Tassel – anunciou Davis

- O quê? Que absurdo é esse? – Marta gritou descontrolada. Collins a segurava

- As provas estão aqui – continuou o agente – Esses são os galões de gasolina e neste saco estão quinze cabeças... a do seu filho Mark também está aí.

Marta não gritou. Olhou aterrorizada para o saco. E sem que ninguém esperasse, desmaiou. Sam a amparou nos braços juntos com Victoria.

- Mãe! - Brian gritou disposto a acudir Marta, entretanto, foi impedido por Russell.

- Queira nos acompanhar, Brian Thompson.

- 0 -

**Céu vermelho¹ - **6º episódio da Terceira Temporada

**Bom, gente, é isso aí! O próximo será de fato a conclusão do caso (agora é pra valer). Já estou escrevendo e falta pouco para terminar. E pra vcs não ficarem morrendo de curiosidade, o capítulo sai na segunda-feira sem falta.**

**Até lá e me mandem reviews.**


	9. A lenda do cavaleiro sem cabeça Final

**Aleluia! Fim de caso! OK, sei que vcs já estão com o cadafalso preparado para me enforcarem. Palavras minhas: segunda-feira SEM FALTA. Bom, mas eu não especifiquei qual segunda. Especefiquei? Tá, tá, cara-de-pau, eu sei. ****Brincadeirinha, gente, é que não deu mesmo.**

**Esse capítulo ficou enorme e olha que eu tentei ser o mais breve possível sem deixar falhas na história, enfim. Tem muita explicação nele, mas era preciso.**

**Enfim, sem mais conversas (só no fim do capítulo) e boa leitura!**

- 0 -

Anteriormente:

– A Indomável já é minha marca registrada e com ela tem funcionado muito bem. Acredite em mim, tio, sei o que estou fazendo.

– Tudo bem – Bobby suspirou. Não adiantava discutir com a sobrinha, por isso, mudou o assunto – Você pretende incluí-los também no programa?

– Sim, eu até queria ter feito isso antes mesmo sem conhecê-los antes, mas... eu achava que não fossem merecedores.

– E isso por quê? Eu sempre falei com você da capacidade e integridade deles. Eu só não te sugeri antes porque... você sabe... eu não gosto de tocar nesse assunto porque você acaba tentando me convencer a aceitar e sabe que não vou.

(...)

– Me explica então por que Mark Thompson foi assassinado pelo Alan? Se é verdade que está sob algum feitiço de proteção perpétuo? – retrucou Dean

– Não deu pra ler o resto porque eu quase fui pega pela Marta nessa hora, tive que me esconder. Parece que tinha uma advertência, um porém para esse feitiço ser quebrado. Talvez esse seja o motivo do Mark ter sido uma vítima, inclusive... – Vic baixou os olhos como se recordasse de algo.

– Inclusive? – Sam incentivou

– Agora há pouco quando eu estava com a Marta, ela falou coisas como se o filho não pudesse ter morrido, como se ele fosse imune ao cavaleiro. Acho que é certo pensar que a Marta estava protegendo sua família da mesma forma que sua ancestral Elizabeth, mas algo saiu errado e o Mark foi atingido pela maldição.

(...)

– Brian Thompson, você está preso pelo assassinato de quinze pessoas, incluindo seu irmão Mark e de ter provocado o incêndio na casa de Richard Van Tassel – anunciou Davis

– O quê? Que absurdo é esse? – Marta gritou descontrolada. Collins a segurava

– As provas estão aqui – continuou o agente – Esses são os galões de gasolina e neste saco estão quinze cabeças... a do seu filho Mark também está aí.

Marta não gritou. Olhou aterrorizada para o saco. E sem que ninguém esperasse, desmaiou. Sam a amparou nos braços juntos com Victoria.

– Mãe! - Brian gritou disposto a acudir Marta, entretanto, foi impedido por Russell.

– Queira nos acompanhar, Brian Thompson.

**Capítulo 8**

**A lenda do cavaleiro sem cabeça - (4ª parte) Final**

Eram quase dez horas da noite. Estava desde o horário da manhã naquela cela da delegacia.

Estava cansado. Tivera um interrogatório estafante com o agente Davis. Sabia que tinha o direito de permanecer calado e só falar na presença de um advogado, entretanto, não pudera se conter ao ser acusado pelo federal num tom nada amigável.

Alegara inocência e que aquelas evidências encontradas foram postas lá para incriminá-lo. Só que o federal lhe jogara na cara a declaração de Marta de que somente ela e os filhos tinham conhecimento da existência do labirinto.

Além disso, o rapaz não tinha álibi em nenhuma das ocasiões das mortes. Deitava sempre cedo, antes da mãe, depois de umas dez horas, contudo, nem mesmo Marta poderia garantir que ele permanecera no quarto. E, além disso, na noite anterior em que o irmão fora assassinado, Brian se encontrara com dois amigos na discoteca, porém fora embora cedo, perto de umas onze e meia. Entretanto, não havia quem pudesse confirmar seu álibi depois dessa hora, pois ficou perambulando pelas ruas até chegar à ponte da Vila onde queria pensar em sua vida.

Só chegou ao hotel por volta das três e meia da madrugada e fora informado pelo porteiro da morte de Mark.

Sabia da existência da passagem secreta, todavia, só fora duas ou três vezes por lá quando criança e, mesmo assim, nunca adentrara totalmente o local porque lhe dava arrepios.

Tais foram suas alegações para Russell, que desdenhou a todas e aconselhou o rapaz a admitir a culpa sobre aqueles crimes.

Felizmente, o xerife veio em seu auxílio e não permitiu que fosse submetido a mais pressão do federal e a mais perguntas sem um defensor que o protegesse.

Dali a três dias, seria solicitada sua transferência para a cidade de Nova Iorque. Aqueles crimes eram hediondos demais para serem julgados como algo comum numa pequena Vila como North Tarrytown.

Não bastasse toda aquela pressão que enfrentava, houve manifestação na porta da delegacia. As pessoas da Vila queriam linchá-lo por todos aqueles assassinatos. Foi um custo o xerife e seus auxiliares acalmarem a multidão. Todavia, da cela, podia ouvir os insultos que gritavam do lado de fora.

Suspirou. E havia ainda sua mãe. Fora visitá-lo na tarde daquele mesmo dia. Estava muito abalada e, se não estivesse acompanhada dos três produtores de filmes, teria sucumbido a outro desmaio. Jurara inocência a ela e, Marta não hesitou em nenhum momento em acreditar nele. Parecia ser a única pessoa.

Ele sorriu amargamente. Kath. Ela também foi até lá, no princípio da noite, pouco depois que sua mãe saiu.

Pensara que ela foi lhe dar seu apoio, dizer que o amava e acreditava nele, contudo, fora uma decepção. Ela teve coragem de lhe perguntar se realmente fizera tudo aquilo. Estava pálida, com olheiras profundas – sinal de quem chorara muito. Ela o indagara, mas pôde perceber em seus olhos que ela já tinha tirado suas próprias conclusões: ele era o culpado, o assassino.

Aquilo o chocou de tal forma, magoou-o tanto, que não conseguiu responder à indagação dela. Por fim, como ela insistisse na maldita pergunta, ele admitiu a culpa só para feri-la, para magoá-la como ela fizera com ele. Em seguida, mandou-a embora.

Como ela pôde duvidar dele depois de tudo o que passaram?

Brian encostou nas grades da cela e foi escorregando até chegar ao chão.

Nada mais importava.

- 0 -

- Onde está minha filha? - perguntou Tessa a uma empregada tão logo voltou de uma visita à casa de Lorna Schmidt.

- Ela continua no quarto, madame.

_Chorando com certeza_, pensou.

Desde que souberam da prisão do rapaz e das provas que pesavam sobre ele, a mansão fora invadida por um monte de parentes contando a novidade. O telefone não parou de tocar. Souberam até de uma manifestação que ocorrera em frente à delegacia de vários habitantes exigindo justiça e punição ao assassino de North Tarrytown. Agora estavam todos convencidos que o cavaleiro sem cabeça não passara de um embuste para amedrontar a população.

Tessa vira o desespero da filha; seu olhar de descrença ao ouvir as declarações de vários parentes atestando a culpa do rapaz. Ela chegara até a discutir com uma prima ao defender a inocência de Brian sem se importar que os outros suspeitassem de sua relação clandestina com o moço. Até que, por fim, diante de tantas afrontas e tanto falatório, Kath correra desesperada até a delegacia para falar com o moço. Tessa tentou demovê-la daquela atitude, entretanto, Kath foi decidida. E depois, retornou aos prantos e correu até o quarto, de onde não saiu mais, apesar dos rogos da mãe para conversarem.

A Tassel refletiu por alguns instantes até que tomou uma decisão. Sua filha não ia mais sofrer nenhum tipo de tormento.

-Vou sair outra vez. Se Kath perguntar, diga que... que vou resolver os problemas dela de uma vez por todas – anunciou

- 0 -

Dean, Sam e Vic estavam investigando a imensa galeria oculta sob o hotel. Não foi difícil para eles terem acesso à entrada: ainda que um federal ficasse de vigia, pois aquela parte do local ainda estava sob investigação, aproveitaram um breve momento em que o agente foi ao banheiro e entraram.

O guarda-roupa estava aberto e as lascas da porta destruída ainda estavam no chão. Adentraram o túnel e acenderam as lanternas.

Estavam procurando evidências que inocentassem Brian. Não acreditavam muito em sua culpa, ainda mais porque Sam declarara que não sentira aquele cheiro fétido quando mais cedo foi revistar o quarto do moço. Além disso, ao acompanharem Marta na visita ao filho, puderam perceber nos olhos do moço a inocência estampada. Só se ele fosse um excelente ator para mostrar um olhar tão limpo.

O lugar era um breu total e apenas com a luz das lanternas era possível enxergar qualquer coisa. Fedia a mofo e aquele cheiro podre das cabeças em decomposição ainda estava impregnado.

Localizaram a parte em que as cabeças e os galões de gasolina foram encontrados. O rastro de sangue ainda estava lá. Também havia várias pegadas que se destacavam no pó do chão do local. E eram recentes. Algumas deviam ser dos federais e do xerife na hora em que recolheram as evidências; e outras, adentravam a passagem afora. Detiveram-se sobre essas últimas.

- Não parecem ser do Brian – comentou Vic ao se abaixar e analisá-las mais de perto.

- Como você pode saber disso? – perguntou Dean

- Reparei nos pés dele. Não são grandes e essas pegadas parecem de alguém com pés bem grandes.

- Do Sam talvez – zombou o loiro

- Há-há-há – replicou Sam com falsa graça – É sério, Dean. Vamos ver pra onde elas nos levam.

E seguiram por aquela galeria. Era bastante comprida. E era realmente de arrepiar: aranhas e suas teias por toda parte, ratos e baratas. Em dado momento, Victoria sentiu uma barata passar em cima de seu pé.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! – gritou. Tinha horror aquele bicho.

Percebeu que se agarrara ao primeiro que estava perto. Era Dean. Os braços da moça estavam em volta do pescoço do homem que adorou aquela aproximação e não escondia um sorriso de malícia.

Collins se soltou na hora dele. Um calor a envolveu.

- Desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Se precisar mais uma vez se agarrar quando estiver com medo, eu estou aqui – o sorriso dele se alargou mais ainda. Vic teve vontade de lhe xingar, porém, preferiu ignorá-lo e seguiu em frente.

Sam olhou feio para Dean que continuou ostentando seu sorriso. E ambos ficaram surpresos em descobrir que a Indomável parecia ter medo de baratas. Não se espantava com os ratos e aranhas, mas ficava meio temerosa se via alguma barata.

Fianlamente, depois de um bom tempo percorrendo aquele labirinto, chegaram ao que parecia o fim da linha. Havia uma escada alta de ferro que dava numa espécie de bueiro com uma tampa de grades. Os rapazes subiram primeiro e, Sam, que estava na frente de Collins, gentilmente deu a mão à mulher e ajudou-a a subir. Sentiram aquela eletricidade mais uma vez percorrerem seus corpos naquele simples contato.

Vic soltou sua mão da dele, mas o encarou profundamente tal como ele o fazia.

- Ei, parece que voltamos ao cemitério – comentou Dean sem perceber o clima. Estava de costas para eles.

Os dois quebraram o contato visual e observaram o local onde tinham chegado. De fato, era o cemitério da Vila. Estavam perto de uma sepultura pertencente a um ancestral dos Thompson.

- E nem sinal de mais rastros – observou Sam tentando vasculhar algum indício.

- Não tem importância – disse Vic – De qualquer jeito, estou convencida que o Brian não tem nada a ver com essas mortes. Não tem lógica ele ter colocado aquele saco num lugar bem próximo do quarto onde qualquer um poderia ter notado aquele cheiro se chegasse perto do guarda-roupa, como a mãe dele, por exemplo – olhou para Sam – E você mesmo disse que não sentiu cheiro algum quando esteve lá mais cedo.

- O que significa que alguém colocou as cabeças lá há pouco tempo para incriminar o Brian – continuou Sam – E deve ser a mesma pessoa que fez a denúncia. Se não... como poderia saber que elas estavam lá?

- Nossa! Esse Davis é um tapado! – assobiou Dean – Nem parou pra pensar nisso.

- Talvez pressa em encerrar um caso longo – sugeriu Sam

- Esse caso está cada vez mais complicado –admitiu Collins – Só nos resta mais uma alternativa.

- Qual?

- Interrogar a Marta.

- 0 –

Marta estava terminando de limpar as mesas do restaurante do hotel. Havia empregados específicos para isso, mas queria fazer aquele serviço ela mesma ou enlouqueceria.

O que fizera para merecer tanta dor? Primeiro, o marido morria num trágico acidente de carro, deixando dois filhos ainda pequenos para ela criar; depois, vivia com as constantes humilhações que alguns membros daquelas malditas famílias Tassel e Schmidt faziam questão de lhe impingir sempre que tinham oportunidade; e agora, tinha um filho assassinado brutalmente e outro, preso e acusado de ser o autor da morte do próprio irmão e de mais quatorze pessoas. Era muito para sua cabeça!

No final da tarde, fora visitar Brian na prisão e não pudera dizer quase nada em sua presença tamanho o choque em vê-lo ali confinado. Ainda bem que aqueles produtores, hóspedes maravilhosos, tiveram a gentileza de lhe acompanhar ou ela teria desabado.

É claro que seu filho era inocente! Ele não precisava dizer nada! Alguém estava controlando o cavaleiro sem cabeça. Mas o que lhe doía era saber que Mark devia ser cúmplice da pessoa que tentara incriminar Brian. Caso contrário, jamais teria sido vítima da maldição. Ela o sabia.

- Precisamos conversar... Marta.

A mulher se virou. Ficou pasma; diante dela estava Tessa Van Tassel, a mulher que mais odiava no mundo. Trajava um longo vestido preto e um chapéu com um véu espesso de mesma cor, calçava sapatos de salto. Ainda estava de luto pelas mortes do filho James e o marido, bem como de outros parentes. O rosto ostentava uma máscara de frieza e impassibilidade.

- Como ousa entrar aqui? Quem lhe deu permissão? – esbravejou a Thompson – Edmund!

- Não perca seu tempo chamado pelo porteiro. Ele foi passear. Ele sabe que não se deve se meter com um Tassel. – a mulher esboçou um sorriso frio e cínico

- E o que você quer aqui? Por acaso veio me jogar na cara que é bem feito o meu filho estar preso? Que finalmente o assassino de seu marido e de seu filho vai pagar pelas mortes deles?

- Tenho certeza de que seu filho é inocente – cortou Tessa sem responder a nenhuma das perguntas

Por essa, Marta não esperava! A princípio, ficou sem palavras, mas logo esbravejou:

- A quem você quer enganar? Que história é essa?

- Acalme-se e me deixe explicar.

- Calma? Como eu posso ter calma? Você sempre me odiou! – abaixou o tom de voz e imprimiu uma nota de desdém – Você nunca suportou o fato de eu ter me casado com o Gerald, não é mesmo?

- Cale a boca – Tessa falou baixo, mas sua voz assumiu um tom raivoso.

- Nunca se conformou de sua família ter separado vocês dois e dele ter se casado comigo, não é?

- Eu disse pra se calar – a outra aumentou o tom de voz

- Mas a culpa foi sua! Você é quem desistiu dele, o deixou sem chão quando concordou em se casar com aquele miserável do Richard Van Tassel!

- Cale-se, maldita! – Tessa não conteve o seu grito de raiva, uma raiva reprimida há muito tempo.

Marta esboçou um sorriso satisfeito ao conseguir tocar na ferida de sua rival.

Nesse momento, Collins e os Winchesters chegaram perto da porta do refeitório. Ouviram o grito de Tessa. Os três pararam num dos lados do umbral da porta; estavam surpresos em ver a Tassel por ali e resolveram ouvir a conversa.

- Não se atreva a falar da minha relação com o Gerald – continuou Tessa deixando transparecer a mágoa que sempre procurou ocultar – Ele pode ter sido seu marido... mas eu continuei o amando a vida toda... mesmo depois da morte dele – fez uma pausa - E sei que... ele também continuou me amando.

- Infelizmente sim – Marta não negou – Ele foi um ótimo marido e um ótimo pai pra nossos filhos... mas nunca vi no olhar dele o brilho que ele tinha quando estava..com você. É por isso que eu sempre te odiei. A mim não importava essa rixa idiota de família, mas o fato de você sempre ter estado entre a gente.

- Poxa! – sussurrou Dean com uma careta de espanto – Collins virou para trás e o cutucou para que se calasse. Voltaram a prestar atenção na conversa.

- E agora você vem aqui tripudiar sobre a minha desgraça dizendo esse absurdo de que acredita na inocência do meu filho? - tornou Marta

- Não estou tripudiando. Sei que é verdade... sei porque de certa forma... eu sou responsável por todas essas mortes que tem ocorrido, de ter trazido o cavaleiro de volta pra nossas vidas.

- O quê? – mais uma vez Dean sussurrava com outra careta. Sam, dessa vez, foi quem o cutucou.

- O que quer dizer? – espantou-se Marta – Você... você sabe do cavaleiro, o Alan Schmidt?

- Todos os membros principais dos Tassel e dos Schmidt sabem dessa história. Até mesmo minha filha, mas poucos sabem os detalhes mais importantes... E sei sobre o feitiço também.

- Sua louca! Então você está dizendo que fez o feitiço que o trouxe de volta... e fez com que ele matasse todas essas pessoas, seu próprio filho, seu marido? E o meu... o meu filho?

Marta quase avançou na mulher, mas ela logo se explicou:

- É claro que não! Que tipo de monstro você acha que eu sou? Me deixe ser mais clara. Eu não trouxe o cavaleiro de volta... mas eu mandei roubar os diários do Alan. Eu descobri sobre os feitiços, eu os queria pra mim.

- Pra quê?

- Eu pretendia sim trazer o cavaleiro de volta... mas pra matar o meu marido.

- Como? – Marta estava abismada.

- Eu o odiava! Sempre o odiei por todos esses anos de casada. Ele se casou comigo só pelo dinheiro e minha posição. E fez da minha vida um inferno – a mulher não mais olhava Marta. Parecia visualizar as cenas de maus tratos do esposo – Me batia por qualquer motivo sem que eu merecesse... me traía com todas as vagabundas da Vila... e como se não bastasse, eu descobri que foi ele quem provocou o acidente do Gerald.

- O queeê?! – Marta quase teve um ataque cardíaco.

- Não me pergunte como eu descobri isso, mas sim, não foi acidente o que matou seu marido. Foi assassinato encomendado pelo Richard.

- E por que... Por que ele fez isso? – a mulher colocou a mão na boca incapaz de acreditar

- Por vaidade. Por saber que eu ainda amava o Gerald.

- Meu Deus! Esse homem... era um demônio!

- E ele queria condenar minha filha ao mesmo destino – continuou Tessa. – Queria obrigá-la a se casar com um homem que ela não amava e que ia fazer de sua vida um inferno. A única diferença do Wiliam pra meu marido é que parece que ele sente algo pela Kath, mas... creio que não seja amor, é mais como... uma obsessão, um desejo de posse, que da mesma forma pode destruir a vida dela como foi... com a minha. Eu não podia permitir isso, que minha filha passasse pelas mesmas coisa que eu passei.

- Então você invocou o cavaleiro.

- Não... eu nem cheguei a ler sobre a fórmula de como trazê-lo, eram vários os diários, uns dez ou onze, pelo que me lembro. E... no fim das contas, não teria coragem de realizá-lo, não sou assassina – fez uma pausa – Só que... alguém roubou os diários de mim e invocou a alma do Alan.

Justo nessa hora, Dean soltou um espirro barulhento que não deixou de ser ouvido pelas duas mulheres. Olharam assustadas em direção à porta.

- Quem está aí? – perguntou Marta.

Vic e Sam olharam feio para Dean que esboçou um sorriso desconcertado. Saíram de onde estavam e apresentaram-se diante das duas mulheres.

- Vocês? – espantou-se Marta – Há quanto tempo... estão aí?

- Por favor, senhora Thompson, nos deixe explicar... – começou Collins

- Humpf. Era de se esperar de um bando de produtores de Hollywood – interrompeu Tessa olhando Vic mais uma vez com desprezo – A necessidade de vocês em produzir filmes é tão forte a ponto de meterem os narizes em assuntos que não lhes dizem respeito?

- Não somos produtores de Hollywood – interviu Sam.

- Como? – Marta pensou ter ouvido mal.

- Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram – confirmou Victoria – Não somos produtores de filmes... isso é apenas um disfarce.

- Disfarce? Então... quem são vocês?

- Somos caçadores de seres malignos como fantasmas, demônios, monstros e coisas desse tipo.

- Estão de brincadeira, não? – dessa vez, era Tessa que imprimia um tom de incredulidade à voz.

- Não. Infelizmente, não. E foi pra isso que viemos a North Tarrytown, por causa das notícias do cavaleiro sem cabeça. Nós fizemos algumas investigações e já sabemos sobre a identidade dele, sobre Edward Thompson, Catriena Van Tassel, a maldição que perseguiu os Thompson, enfim...

- Nós podemos ajudar a acabar com o fantasma – continuou Sam – Mas precisamos que nos informem mais coisas sobre o feitiço que o trouxe de volta e como pará-lo.

- Queremos mesmo ajudar. É o nosso trabalho, mas... precisam confiar em nós – concluiu Vic

As duas mulheres perceberam que os caçadores diziam a verdade e trocaram olhares entre si. Tessa assentiu.

- O quanto vocês ouviram? – inquiriu Marta.

- Desde o amor declarado da senhora Tassel por seu marido – Dean falou sem cerimônias

Ambas as senhoras ficaram constrangidas, porém, Tessa tomou a palavra.

- Então devem ter ouvido quando eu disse que mandei roubar os diários no Arquivo Público para trazer o cavaleiro de volta, mas que nem cheguei a tomar conhecimento do feitiço e que alguém roubou os diários de mim...

Os caçadores assentiram.

- A senhora não tem a menor ideia de quem pode ter feito isso? – indagou Collins.

- Eu não sei... não consigo imaginar. Eu tinha decidido a devolver os diários... na verdade, decidi até queimá-los pra que aqueles escritos não caíssem em mãos erradas. Eu os escondi do meu marido, é claro. Deixava entre as roupas numa das gavetas do meu guarda-roupa. Nunca permiti que nenhuma empregada guardasse minhas roupas, eu mesma gostava de fazer isso. Então, teve um dia que desci até a sala de minha casa com os diários em mãos, disposta a queimá-los nos fundos sem que ninguém me visse... mas ouvi a campainha da porta tocar e uma empregada foi atender. Era uma amiga minha de longa data. Pedi que ela esperasse e fui correndo escondê-los. Resolvi deixá-los um momento em cima da mesa do escritório da biblioteca do meu marido. Como ninguém além dele tinha permissão de entrar lá e ele não se encontrava, achei que não teria problema em deixar por alguns momentos os diários enquanto recebia minha amiga. Não queria ter o trabalho de ter que guardá-los de novo. Eu desci e ela ficou quase umas duas horas conversando comigo. Depois da visita, eu subi até a biblioteca louca pra me livrar dos diários, mas... quando voltei, eles não estavam lá.

A mulher os olhou pesarosa. Mostrava em seu semblante um grande sentimento de culpa.

- A senhora não tem nenhum suspeito? – inquiriu Sam

- Pensei nos empregados da casa, mas... não podia perguntar diretamente a eles sobre o que eu procurava e também nenhum deles ia me confessar. E quando essas mortes começaram a acontecer, eu tive certeza de que só podia ser alguém que odiava a todos os Tassel e os Schmidt.

Marta a olhou enviesada como se achasse que ela fosse acusar seu filho Brian. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Tessa continuou:

- É claro que eu sabia que não podia ser um Thompson. Nenhum deles pisava a velha casa que foi de Catriena Van Tassel há mais de duzentos anos.

- Além da senhora, da sua amiga e de seus empregados alguém mais estava na casa? – tornou Victoria.

- Estava minha filha Katharina.

Os caçadores se entreolharam, mas não tinham coragem de falar o que lhes passara na cabeça.

- Sim, eu também pensei nessa possibilidade – a Tassel sorriu exprimindo em voz alta o pensamento que eles não ousavam formular – Mas... minha filha teria que ser um monstro pra querer matar o próprio irmão e o próprio pai.

- Acredite, senhora, já vimos de tudo – Dean admitiu – Au!

Collins lhe deu uma pisada no pé sem se virar para ele e, com semblante tranquilo, perguntou:

- Mais alguém?

- Nesse dia, William Schmidt foi visitar minha filha. Mas ele estava lá fora o tempo todo em que minha amiga e eu ficamos na sala. Só Kath... que subiu por uns momentos. Cheguei mesmo assim a suspeitar um pouco dele... mas por que ele faria isso com alguns de seus parentes mais próximos? E depois, como ele foi quase morto pelo cavaleiro, afastei minha suspeitas de vez.

Dessa vez, a troca de olhares entre os caçadores foi mais demorada.

- Isso dele ter sido quase morto foi o que ele disse – tornou Vic.

- Espere...Vocês estão achando que ele...

- É melhor a gente ir até a casa dele.

- 0 –

Katharina não estava com a menor disposição de receber ninguém, principalmente William. Tinha certeza de que o moço fora lá pra tripudiar sobre sua dor e dizer algo como "Eu te avisei.". Todavia, as regras de etiqueta mais uma vez impunham seu peso sobre as ações da jovem.

- Bill.

- Kath.

Ela desceu as escadarias sem a menor pressa ou entusiasmo. E mesmo assim, o rapaz parecia tranquilo, sem ansiedade para que ela fosse até ele.

- O que deseja? – seu rosto não escondia a contrariedade de falar com ele.

- Queria saber como você está... depois de toda essa descoberta.

- Pra quê? Pra jogar na minha cara que você tinha razão? Que eu me apaixonei por um monstro, uma pessoa de duas caras? Fique à vontade se isso te faz tão bem – Kath não teve vergonha em demonstrar o quanto estava destruída por dentro.

- Não, Kath, de maneira nenhuma. Eu jamais faria isso... Sei o que eu disse na última vez que eu estive aqui, mas... foi da boca pra fora. Não queria que você estivesse passando por algo assim, por essa decepção.

- Não diga que lamenta.

- Pelo Thompson, não, mas por você, sim.

Kath mirou por alguns instantes os olhos do jovem. Pareciam sinceros, ele parecia se solidarizar com sua dor, mas ela também acreditou na sinceridade dos sentimentos de Brian, vira transparência em seus olhos... e deu no deu.

Vendo o ar confuso da moça, Bill continuou:

- Kath, vamos dar uma volta. Você precisa de um pouco de ar.

- Bill, são onze e meia da noite e eu estava me preparando pra dormir.

- E você ia conseguir? – interrompeu – Kath, seu rosto está até inchado. Ora, vamos... só pra se distrair um pouco. Não se preocupe... eu não vou confundir as coisas... posso aceitar o fato de não sermos mais noivos, mas... me deixe pelo menos ser um ombro amigo.

- Você... meu amigo? – ela não pode deixar de rir tamanha a ironia.

- E por que não? Olha... eu ainda espero que você possa me dar uma chance...

- Bill...

- Mas eu não quero te forçar a nada. Eu realmente estou preocupado com você, Kath. Por favor, só um pouco... vamos conversar nem que seja um pouco lá fora perto dos estábulos. Eu não vou falar nada contra... ele. Estou disposto a só ouvir... Por favor – estendeu a mão para ela.

Alguma coisa dentro de Kath a alertou para que recusasse aquela oferta. Entretanto, estava tão confusa, tão carente, que precisava desabafar. Nunca tivera amigas verdadeiras, sabia que todas só tinham interesse por ela por causa de sua riqueza e posição social. Quanto à mãe, nunca houvera um diálogo entre elas. Tessa parecia querer se esconder num mundo próprio, ignorando a existência da filha. Com o pai e o irmão, ela muito menos teve alguma intimidade. Fora em Brian que ela buscara todo o amor, carinho, proteção e amizade que ela não encontrava em sua família. E agora... ela constatava que essa pessoa nunca existira, fora só uma tola ilusão romântica.

- Está... bem. – pegou na mão do Schmidt e tentou sorrir sem sucesso – Mas só um pouco...está tarde e não pega bem ficarmos sozinhos lá fora.

- Prometo me comportar – ele sorriu – Isso você não pode reclamar de mim.

- 0 –

Os dois Impalas 67 percorriam o breve caminho até à mansão dos Schmidt. No branco, estavam três mulheres: Victoria no volante, Marta no banco de passageiro e Tessa no banco de trás.

Havia um silêncio tenso entre elas. Embora Tessa aparentasse uma expressão impassível, o mesmo não se podia dizer de suas mãos que se apertavam com nervosismo. Quanto a Marta, era visível sua aflição. Vic resolveu quebrar o silêncio indagando a esta sobre algo que estava martelando sua cabeça. No entanto, era melhor abordá-la de uma forma mais indireta.

- Senhora Thompson, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Ah... sim... claro.

- A senhora é uma bruxa, não?

A mulher não pareceu muito surpresa com a pergunta. E, ao invés de responder, fez outra pergunta:

- Você esteve no meu quarto investigando? – o tom não era acusativo, apenas queria uma confirmação

- Sim – admitiu a caçadora desviando o olhar um pouco constrangida.

A mulher sorriu. Não estava zangada.

- Então você deve ter visto meu baú e o manual de minha ancestral Elizabeth Thompson. O de feitiços de proteção à família.

- Não deu pra ler muita coisa.

- Qual a pergunta que você queria realmente fazer? – tornou a mulher. Sabia que Vic não lhe fizera uma pergunta para cuja resposta já sabia; ela só estava querendo ganhar terreno.

- Eu li algumas páginas sobre... o feitiço de proteção que ela conferiu à sua família contra a maldição do cavaleiro. Por que... então... seu filho Mark foi atingido?

Mais cedo ou mais tarde, Marta teria que encarar a dura realidade que não queria traduzir em pensamento. Por mais que seu filho tivesse sido vítima da maldição, ele também fora o culpado.

- Se um descendente dos Thompson invocar o cavaleiro ou mesmo só ajudar quem o invoca, fica vulnerável à maldição.

- Então...

- Então... Mark deve ter sido cúmplice da pessoa que trouxe Alan à vida. Quando ele morreu, achei que fosse o autor dos crimes e que ao parar com a matança, o feitiço tivesse se voltado contra ele.

- Não entendo. Como assim?

- A pessoa que invoca o cavaleiro não pode parar com a maldição – Tessa interveio na conversa – Caso contrário, é a próxima e última vítima do cavaleiro antes dele voltar à sua tumba. Foi o que aconteceu com... Charlie Schmidt.

- Charlie Schmidt? Foi ele que matou o Alan... matou o próprio irmão? – Vic ficou abismada.

- Não eram só feitiços que continham no diário do Alan, havia também confissões de sua vida íntima. Ele tinha obsessão por Catriena e queria seu amor de qualquer jeito. Na última anotação, escreveu que não importava se não ganhasse a aposta que fez com Edward, pretendia experimentar um daqueles feitiços para tirar o rival de seu caminho – fez uma pausa – Ele também escreveu por diversas vezes que sabia que seu irmão o invejava e o odiava porque ele herdaria maior parte da fortuna dos Schmidt. E também Charlie parecia sofrer da mesma obsessão por Catriena. Ele também foi encontrado degolado depois que a maldição parou contra os Thompson – fez uma pausa – Sei de tudo isso porque li nos diários de George Schmidt, irmão mais novo de Charlie e Alan. Estão guardados na biblioteca da mansão. Richard nunca acreditou muito nessa história da maldição do cavaleiro. Era um cético, mas preservava alguns documentos da família por tradição.

- Minha ancestral Elizabeth fez o feitço de proteção que parou com a ameaça do fantasma – continuou Marta - E o preço era que se voltaria contra a pessoa que o invocou. Então... fosse por vontade própria ou não, a maldição não poderia parar sem fazer sua última vítima na figura de quem a iniciou.

- A morte de Charlie foi registrada como suicídio – tornou Tessa – Os Tassel e os Schmidt descobriram que somente ele poderia ter sido o responsável pela morte de Alan e de tantos Thompson. É claro que nunca admitiram a verdade suja que esconderam por séculos – proferiu num tom que indicava o reconhecimento de uma injustiça.

- Isso significa que se o Bill realmente for o autor dessas mortes... – Vic começou a a concluir

- Se nós pararmos com a maldição, o cavaleiro virá até ele. Isso se ele já não fez isso antes, se deixou de invocá-lo hoje na mesma hora. Acredito que seu propósito foi alcançado ao incriminar meu filho.

Collins não disse mais nada. Ela sabia que bastava queimar os restos mortais de alguém para destruir seu espírito de uma vez por todas. Mas será que mesmo assim não traria consequências trágicas para o jovem Bill?

Por mais que o rapaz merecesse sofrer do mesmo mal que impusera às suas vítimas, Vic era contra tal pensamento. Não se achava no direito de julgar as ações das pessoas. Não era Deus para isso. Ela estava ali para salvar pessoas, não para condená-las por mais que merecessem.

Sua linha de pensamento foi interrompida ao chegarem no portão grande da mansão dos Schmidt. Ela e suas passageiras desceram do veículo e juntaram-se aos Winchesters. Tessa tocou o interfone. A voz do guarda se pronunciou pedindo que se identificassem.

- É Tessa Van Tassel – disse a senhora – Precisamos falar com urgência com... William Schmidt... ou com os pais dele.

O guarda se apresentou diante deles. Era um sujeito alto, claro e de cabelos pretos e curtos.

- Boa noite, senhora Tassel. – cumprimentou e olhou com estranheza para as outras pessoas que estavam com ela.

- Boa noite, Perry.

- Olha, o Sr. Bill não se encontra e nem o senhor Rudolf. Só a senhora Lorna.

- Ótimo. Preciso falar com ela. Sei que está muito tarde e que estive aqui antes, mas voltei porque...é caso de vida ou morte. Diga isso para ela.

O guarda assentiu e falou pelo interfone com sua patroa. Minutos depois, abria o portão para eles. Logo adentravam o interior da mansão.

- Tessa... o que está acontecendo? – olhou confusa para a amiga e com certo desagrado para Marta e os três caçadores.

- Lorna, não temos tempo a perder! Onde está Bill? – Tessa dispensara a cerimônia para só indagar a amiga

- Ora... ele disse que ia até sua casa ver a Kath.

A mulher arregalou os olhos.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Afinal, o que está acontecendo? Perry disse que você falou se tratar de caso de vida ou morte – pôs a mão no coração – Tem alguma coisa a ver com o Bill?

- Não... quer dizer, tem... olha, daqui a pouco te explico, preciso só falar uns minutos com...meus amigos – disse e virou-se para eles com tom disfarçado de pânico na voz – O Bill está lá em casa com minha filha! O que... eu faço? Se ele for mesmo o autor por trás disso...

- Calma, senhora Tassel, pode deixar que vamos dar um jeito. – disse Vic e dirigiu-se aos seus colegas – Vocês dois podem ir até lá?

- Podemos, mas... e você? O que vai fazer? – perguntou Sam

- Vou tentar encontrar os diários e a cabeça de Alan e queimar se encontrar. Só que não sei se vai resolver no caso do Bill...

- Como assim?

Em breves palavras lhes relatou o que as duas mulheres lhes contaram sobre a maldição.

- Você acha que o cavaleiro pode voltar e matar o Bill mesmo se queimarmos de vez os restos dele?

- Eu não sei... mas é um risco que vamos ter que correr. Não podemos deixar que um louco continue incitando o cavaleiro contra inocentes.

- OK. Dean e eu iremos até lá tentar avisá-lo e ajudá-lo. Você fica aqui e faz o que for preciso.

_Tomem cuidado_, pensou Vic assim que eles deram as costas.

- 0 –

Estavam no porão da residência, o lugar mais provável em que deveria estar escondido as evidências que procuravam do envolvimento de Bill com o cavaleiro.

Depois que Dean e Sam saíram, Vic indagou à Lorna onde ficava o quarto de Bil. A mulher, muito confusa, explicara que ficava no terceiro andar de cima. Ficou mais confusa ainda quando a caçadora subiu sem cerimônias para o aposento.

Lorna ficou indignada com aquela invasão, pediu à Tessa uma explicação e ameaçou chamar a polícia. As três mulheres não tiveram remédio senão revelar toda a verdade.

A princípio, Lorna não quis acreditar em história tão absurda, entretanto, várias coisas que andara observando no comportamento de seu filho nos últimos tempos – e que estranhara – iam se encaixando. Por fim, ela mesma concordou em ajudar nas buscas rezando para que fosse um engano, para que seu filho não tivesse nada a ver com algo tão maligno.

Buscaram no quarto do moço, mas nada. Interrogada por Collins sobre algum outro local em que poderiam estar os diários, Lorna se lembrou do porão, lugar que ninguém da casa entrava, nem mesmo os empregados, pois se dizia que bem debaixo de suas estruturas fora uma antiga masmorra subterrânea improvisada para prender soldados britânicos na época da Guerra entre Estados Unidos e Inglaterra. Só que ela teve a impressão de ver Bill indo naquela direção umas duas vezes.

Vic desceu até o local acompanhada pelas três senhoras. O lugar era imenso e muito escuro. Acenderam um interruptor bem antigo que iluminava parcialmente o lugar.

Chegaram até o meio do porão, onde havia vários pedaços de pedra, como se algo tivesse sido quebrado. Escondido sob aquele pedregulho, havia uma espécie de alçapão de madeira. Era bem pesado, mas Vic conseguiu abrir a portinhola.

- É melhor que eu desça sozinha – sugeriu – Não quero colocá-las em uma situação de risco.

As mulheres concordaram. Victoria desceu um grande lance de escada. A lanterna era tudo o que iluminava seu caminho. Havia um cheiro estranho e fétido por lá também. Collins reconheceu o estranho cheiro. E ficava cada vez mais forte. Por fim, ela avistou o que parecia, de fato, uma masmorra subterrânea. O lugar estava cheio de ratos e teias de aranha. Dava arrepios só de olhar.

Vic prosseguiu em direção ao cheiro e deparou-se com uma grande rocha. Era algum tipo de grande porta e lacrava o que parecia uma entrada. Tentou abrir, mas nada. A rocha tinha uma marca no meio: eram duas serpentes enroscadas, uma mordendo a cauda da outra. Onde ela tinha visto tal símbolo? Veio um estalo. Subiu rapidamente a escadaria:

- Senhora Thompson! Senhora Thompson! – chamou

- Sim? – a mulher respondeu. Ficou surpresa com a volta repentina da moça.

- A senhora tem um medalhão, não é? Com um símbolo de duas serpentes. Pode me emprestar?

Marta estranhou o pedido, todavia, nada respondeu e cedeu-lhe o objeto.

Vic desceu novamente até a grande rocha e colocou o emblema no buraco. Encaixou. Na mesma hora, a porta deu um estalo e abriu-se. Era acionada por um tipo de manivela rudimentar que só se abria com aquele emblema, uma espécie de chave.

O cheiro se acentuou. Dentro da gruta, havia vários crânios e o local parecia dar passagem a um largo túnel. Vic notou um rastro de sangue que se dirigia adentro daquela gruta para algum lugar e que começava num canto daquele local. Ela tinha certeza de que lá estivera o saco com as quinze cabeças que fora encontrado pelos federais. E em outro canto estavam vários cadernos grossos e uma caixa. Uma caixa de madeira com capacidade para conter uma cabeça.

- 0 –

- Alô! – Sam atendeu – Vic? Encontrou os diários de Alan? Sei.

Dean olhou intrigado para o irmão.

- OK. A gente está quase chegando lá - desligou

- E então? – perguntou o loiro ansioso – A cabeça e os diários do Alan estavam mesmo na mansão com o Wiliam?

- Os diários sim, mas a cabeça... não.

- Mas que merda! – esbravejou - E onde está?

- Deve estar com o Bill.

- 0 –

A noite estava escura e não havia quase nenhuma nuvem no céu. Bill e Kath caminhavam em silêncio. Ela não se sentia totalmente à vontade para desabafar suas angústias para seu ex-noivo. Encostaram-se numa das paredes de madeira que circundavam o estábulo.

- Desde que papai morreu nunca mais vim aqui – confidenciou Kath

- E como você se sente... agora?

- Acho que... estou começando a superar.

- Está, Kath. Está. Assim como você também vai superar essa história do Brian.

O rosto da moça se crispou de dor.

- Kath, me desculpa, eu não devia...

- Por que ele fez isso, Bill? – externou toda sua angústia sem se importar de se expôr para Bill – Por que ele tinha que ser o assassino de todos esses crimes? Por que ele matou o meu pai... o meu irmão?

- Sei lá – deu de ombros cinicamente – Talvez... vingança. Pelo seu pai ter interferido no namoro de vocês e do seu irmão ter humilhado ele várias vezes.

- Mas isso não justifica... Ele deveria saber que isso ia me machucar, ia me ferir. Se ele me amasse de verdade, ele... – fez uma pausa. Engoliu em seco. – A verdade é que ele nunca me amou, é isso. Ele deve ter fingido me amar esse tempo todo.

- Pode ser até que ele estivesse querendo se casar com você só pelo seu dinheiro. Não se esqueça de que ele e a família são todos uns arruinados que só vivem da renda daquele hotel. Mas acho que não é suficiente pra as ambições dele.

- É. Acho que sim.

- Vem cá, Kath.

Bill se aproveitou da fragilidade da moça e abraçou-a. Aspirou o perfume delicado de sua pele e o dos cabelos. Kath sentiu o abraço apertado de Bill comprimi-la contra o peito, mas não se importou. Estava muito confusa e carente. Tanto que não percebeu a manobra do rapaz quando este abaixou o rosto pra beijá-la. Era o primeiro beijo que trocavam. No começo, ela até correspondeu, contudo, lembrou-se de que não era Brian que estava beijando.

- Não posso , Bill. Me desculpe – ela se afastou dele

- Tudo bem, Kath. Não se preocupe – ele tentou tocá-la, mas ela o repeliu.

- É melhor você ir embora. Eu quero entrar, eu preciso dormir.

- Kath, olha...

- Ei, cara! Fique longe dela! – o grito de advertência de Dean se fez ouvir pelos jovens

- Vocês! – Bill fez uma expressão de indignação ao ver os Winchesters se aproximando – O que vocês fazem aqui a essa hora?

- Bill, que modos são esses? – censurou Kath – Eles são os produtores do filme. São boa gente – virou-se com simpatia para eles - Me desculpem, posso ajudá-los em alguma coisa?

- Pode. É melhor você ficar longe desse sujeito e entrar pra dentro! – tornou Dean

- O quê?

- Er... desculpe, senhorita – interveio Sam - É que precisamos falar com o William. É um assunto de máxima urgência. E não seria bom que a senhorita estivesse presente.

- Que assunto vocês teriam comigo? – indagou o moço indignado. Estava com um mau pressentimento – Seja o que for, podem falar na frente da Kath.

Os caçadores se entreolharam.

- OK, chapa. Não diga que não avisamos – falou Dean com ar de superioridade – Onde está a cabeça?

- O quê?

- É isso mesmo. Onde está a cabeça?

- Do que... eles estão falando? – perguntou Kath confusa.

- Eu... não faço a menor ideia – Bill ficou nervoso

- Ah, faz sim, cara. E muito. Sabemos de tudo: dos diários do Alan, da cabeça dele, do feitiço, de tudo.

- Alan? Estão falando... de Alan Schmidt?

- Não dê ideia a eles, Kath. Esses sujeitos estão pirados. Saiam dessa casa agora ou vou chamar a polícia.

- Opa, opa! Que eu saiba essa casa não é sua, é da mocinha aí. E a mãe dela falou no celular com o segurança pra nos deixar passar e vir aqui até falar com você.

- Eu não sei do que vocês estão falando e não tenho nada a lhes dizer.

- Olha aqui, seu idiota... – Dean bufou e começou a perder a paciência

- Bill, você tem que nos entregar a cabeça. Temos que destruí-la caso contrário você será a próxima vítima do cavaleiro. Você... o invocou hoje ou não?

Sam teve sua resposta ao ver a expressão de pavor no rosto do moço.

- O cavaleiro... Mas... como assim? – Kath estava cada vez mais confusa – O Brian... ele estava se passando pelo cavaleiro... pra matar meus parentes. Ele...

- Foi armação do seu... pretendente – Dean apontou Bill - O cavaleiro existe sim e é ninguém menos do que o fantasma do Alan Schmidt. Só que estava sendo controlado por um feitiço... um feitiço realizado por ele.

Kath estava boquiaberta. Nada daquilo fazia sentido. É verdade que começara a acreditar na lenda após aqueles assassinatos, porém, com a prisão de seu namorado, ela já tinha se convencido que tudo não passava de um embuste. E agora aqueles homens iam até ali dizer que tudo era verdade... e que Brian era inocente?

- Kath, não escute esses sujeitos - Bill recobrou sua calma - Eles são loucos, estão atrás de alguma sensação pro filme deles e devem ter inventado isso pra nos usar de cobaias.

- OK, Sam. A gente tentou. Deixe esse imbecil ser morto pelo cavaleiro – praguejou Dean

Sam suspirou e ia repreender o irmão:

- Dean... – um denso nevoeiro interrompeu o que ia proferir

- Ah, não me diga que é o que estou pensando que é – falou o loiro com expressão em alerta e voz monótona.

- Não. Ele não pode... ele é controlado por mim.

Um relincho os assustou. Depois de alguns segundos, puderam vislumbrar naquela neblina a figura do cavaleiro sem cabeça.

- Deus do céu! Ele existe mesmo! – Kath disse num sussurro e colocou a mão na boca.

Súbito, Bill disparou a correr.

- Não! Ele não vai me pegar!

- Espere, William! – Sam correu atrás do rapaz tentando distinguir alguma coisa naquele nevoeiro.

E logo o cavaleiro disparou a montaria passando perto de Dean e de Kath. O loiro se postou na frente da jovem como que para protegê-la. O fantasma nem se importou com eles indo na mesma direção que Bill.

- Merda! – praguejou Dean. Voltou-se para Kath – Escute, volte para a mansão e fique lá. Não se preocupe que o cavaleiro não irá atrás de você.

Como a moça permanecesse parada, ele teve que gritar.

- Vai!

Ela correu como nunca fez na vida.

Bill estava desesperado. Não era possível que depois de todo o seu plano bem arquitetado, bem planejado, ele fosse acabar daquele jeito. De repente, o cavaleiro apareceu em sua frente pronto a desferir o golpe, mas foi detido por um disparo de sal do revólver de Sam e desapareceu.

Bill ficou parado, mal acreditando que estava a salvo. Sam chegou perto dele.

- Você está bem? – perguntou

O jovem assentiu ainda abalado. Dean conseguiu localizá-los. Estava com uma espécie de sinalizador que se assemelhava a um fogo de artifício.

- Ele... ele se foi? – indagou o moço

- Por enquanto – respondeu Sam – Vamos, nos dê a cabeça dele.

- Eu... eu não posso.

- Cara, você é retardado ou o quê? – Dean impaciente pegou o rapaz pela gola e o sacudiu – Como assim não pode?

- Não está comigo... não está comigo!

- Espera aí, Dean! – Sam se meteu no meio deles e fez com que o irmão soltasse Bill – Não está com você... Então onde está?

- Eu... joguei no rio.

- Queeê?! – berrou Dean – Mas que otário! Por que fez isso, cara?

Bill ia abrir a boca para se explicar, contudo, o cavaleiro tornou a aparecer e quase desfere um golpe no rapaz. Por sorte, os Winchesters sentiram sua presença e caíram no chão derrubando o rapaz.

- Rápido, Sam! Leve ele pro carro! – gritou o loiro enquanto pegava o revólver e atirava no fantasma. O espírito desapareceu mais uma vez.

Dean aproveitou e entrou correndo no Impala no banco do volante. Sam já estava no banco de passageiro e Bill atrás. O Winchester deu partida no carro e acelerou direto pra saída.

- Tome – pegou uma espingarda de cano duplo perto do chão do pedal e entregou-a para o irmão – A espingarda tem um alcance maior. Eu dirijo e você atira.

- Pra onde estamos indo? – perguntou Bill com uma nota aguda de pânico na voz.

- Pro rio. Temos que pegar a cabeça do fantasma e queimar. É o único jeito de mandá-lo embora de uma vez por todas – contestou Dean

- Você sabe mais ou menos onde atirou a cabeça no rio? – indagou Sam

- Sei, foi... – o barulho do machado na traseira do carro fez Bill se calar. Era o cavaleiro outra vez.

- Filho da mãe! – gritou Dean – Na minha querida não! Manda chumbo, Sam!

Foi o que o Winchester fez. Pôs metade do corpo para fora da janela do veículo e atirou. Por mais um tempo ficaram livres do cavaleiro.

- Vamos, cara! Onde foi que você jogou a cabeça? – tornou Dean com impaciência.

- Foi mais ou menos perto da ponte.

- Reze pra que a correnteza não a tenha levado embora ou você está ferrado! – tornou Dean sem a menor cerimônia, o que fez o moço tremer – Aliás, pra quê você foi jogar a cabeça fora?

- Porque eu não ia mais precisar dela... já que o Brian está preso – falou num tom frio e sem um pingo de remorso.

Dean ficou calado assim como Sam, porém, se não estivesse dirigindo era bem capaz de meter o soco no rosto do Schmidt tamanha a frieza dos atos dele.

O caminho até o Rio Pocantico era consideravelmente longo e, por diversas vezes, o fantasma apareceu dando golpes no carro e ameaçando rompê-lo para tentar golpear William. Felizmente, Sam estava conseguindo dominar a situação com os disparos de sal grosso.

Em dado momento, o celular de Dean tocou. Era Victoria querendo saber onde estavam para se juntar a eles.

- Estamos indo ao Rio Pocantico. Bill jogou a cabeça do Alan lá perto da ponte e vamos tentar... – outro golpe do cavaleiro no teto interrompeu a conversa. O loiro se abaixou – Droga! Nada... nada, é só o cavaleiro atrás da gente, doido pra matar o Bill. Não se preocupe, Sam o está parando de vez em quando com sal grosso. A gente se encontra lá.

Desligou. Avistaram a ponte. Pararam. Queriam sair do carro, mas Bill se recusava a colocar o pé para fora.

- Vamos! Nós temos que ir – insistia Sam – Você tem que nos ajudar a procurar a cabeça.

- Não! Ele pode parecer... e me matar! – dizia trêmulo

- Pensasse nisso antes de mexer com coisas que não eram da sua conta, otário! – vociferou Dean – Anda logo! Você não pode ficar aí pra sempre.

- Mas...

- Saia daí! – Dean perdeu a paciência e puxou o rapaz com brusquidão quase o derrubando no chão. Segurou-o pela gola e apontou o dedo no rosto dele – Antes você do que meu carro.

O nevoeiro apareceu e começou a circundá-los.

- Vamos nessa! – gritou Sam e acendeu um dos sinalizadores para se guiarem pelo caminho.

O barulho dos cascos do cavalo indicavam a aproximação da entidade. Sam tentou atirar nele, contudo, o fantasma acertou a espingarda com um golpe do machado e partiu-a ao meio. Ele ia para o lado de Dean que estava com Bill e ergueu o machado disposto a rachar o Winchester no meio se preciso fosse só para acertar Bill. Felizmente, o loiro pegou seu revólver com sal a tempo e atirou.

- Estão bem? – indagou Sam ao se aproximar deles.

Dean assentiu.

- Vamos, Bill, nos mostre o local – tornou

O nevoeiro se dissipou e eles aproveitaram para descer um morro que os levava até a ponte guiados por Bill.

- Cadê ela? Onde você jogou mais ou menos? – indagou Dean.

- Foi... por ali – indicou um ponto próximo das vigas de sustentação da ponte.

Correram para lá e mais uma vez foram interceptados por Alan. Disparam os revólveres e ele sumiu.

- Rápido! Temos que chegar logo lá! – gritou Sam – A minha munição acabou com esse último ataque.

- Porcaria! A minha também! – esbravejou Dean

- Mas o quê...? – Bill entrou em pânico

- Anda logo, moleza! – Dean o instigou

Felizmente, conseguiram chegar debaixo da ponte. Bill tentou localizar onde estava o crânio enquanto Sam iluminava o caminho.

- Essa não... – Dean os alertou – É melhor se apressarem.

Os dois pararam e olharam na mesma direção que o Winchester. O espírito estava parado a uns cem metros deles. Bill quis correr, mas Sam o segurou.

- Espere... Não saia de perto da ponte.

- Co... como? – perguntou o rapaz tremendo

- Por quê, Sam? – Dean também estranhou.

- Vejam.

- O quê?

- Ele não consegue se aproximar.

De fato, o cavaleiro os olhava a distância impedido por algum tipo de força, como se houvesse uma barreira que não o deixava transpor a distância entre eles.

- E por quê ele não pode chegar até aqui? – inquiriu Dean

- Pelo que eu li nas pesquisas sobre a lenda... logo ali depois da ponte, fica a Igreja da Vila, o que o impede de chegar mais adiante. Essa ponte foi construída na mesma época que a Igreja e benzida pelos padres – voltou-se pra Bill – Fique aqui que ele não poderá chegar até você. Só me diga exatamente onde você jogou o crânio.

- Perto daquelas pedras. – apontou um entulho das pedras do outro lado da ponte, na direção contrária em que estava o cavaleiro, a uns duzentos metros.

- Eu vou até lá.

- Sam... – advertiu Dean

- Não se preocupe, não é a mim que ele quer. Não vai... me ferir.

- Espero que tenha razão.

Entretanto, por precaução, Sam arrancou uma pequena viga de ferro da ponte que estava frouxa, caso o cavaleiro resolvesse ir até ele e o pegasse no lugar do Schmidt.

Foi até as pedras e usou a luz da lanterna para tentar achar o crânio, mas havia muitas pedras brancas que o confundiam, pois lembravam vagamente uma caveira.

- Conseguiu achar? – gritou Dean depois de algum tempo de busca

- Ainda não – gritou Sam em resposta

- Ele sumiu – Bill chamou a atenção dos Winchesters.

De fato, o cavaleiro não estava mais no último ponto em que o avistaram.

- Droga? Pra onde o filho da mãe foi? – esbravejou Dean – Sam, saia logo daí!

- Só um momentinho! Acho que... acho que encontrei – disse enquanto andava com cuidado entre uma pedras. Viu a caveira de Alan incrustada numa pedra prestes a ser arrastada pela correnteza. – Achei! Eu vou pegar!

Súbito, o fantasma apareceu com o machado erguido para degolar o Winchester. Ia levá-lo no lugar de Bill.

- Sam! – Dean gritou desesperado

Bem na hora, Vic apareceu do alto do morro e atirou sal grosso com sua espingarda. O espírito desapareceu. Com o susto, Sam quase caiu no rio, porém, equilibrou-se a tempo. O pedaço de ferro que levara não teve a mesma sorte.

- Sam! Sam! – gritou Vic preocupada – Você está bem?

O Winchester fez sinal com o braço. Dean respirou aliviado. Teve vontade de correr até a caçadora e agarrá-la de beijos. Bom, na verdade tinha essa vontade a toda hora.

- Cuidado, Victória! – gritou ele - Vá para perto da ponte antes que ele apareça.

Assim a caçadora o fez.

Quanto a Sam, por fim, conseguiu pegar o crânio e correu até debaixo da ponte.

- Rápido, o isqueiro e o sal – disse

- OK! – Dean tateou os bolsos – Mas que porra! Devo ter deixado no porta-luvas do carro. O seu não está aí não?

- Está, mas... não tenho sal.

- Nem eu. Temos que ir até o carro.

- Tudo bem aí? – Vic gritou de cima da ponte

- Tudo. Só um momento. – respondeu Sam – Eu vou, mas você fica aí tomando conta dele... pra que não fuja – avisou.

Bill não gostou nem um pouco daquela recomendação, mas nada disse.

-OK. Só se ele for louco de querer sair daqui. Victoria, pode dar cobertura ao Sam? – gritou

- Por quê? Vocês não queimaram o crânio ainda?

- Não... não temos o que é preciso aqui – detestava admitir sua falha, ainda mas conhecendo o gênio da Indomável - Pode ou não dar cobertura a ele até o carro?

- Esperem aí! Eu já vou descer.

Ficaram aguardando temerosos. E nada do fantasma aparecer. Com certeza, estava tramando algo para pegá-los de tocaia. Depois de um bom tempo, Vic pareceu no campo de visão deles empunhando uma espingarda. Aproximava-se destemida quando o espírito de Alan se postou em seu caminho a fazendo cair e largar a arma.

- Victoria! – os dois gritaram desesperados saindo da ponte e correndo até ela.

O fantasma acertou o machado na altura da cabeça de Vic, entretanto, ela se desviou e rolou de lado, e o golpe pegou no chão. Rapidamente, ela pegou o fuzil e disparou sal no fantasma que sumiu. Estava um pouco atordoada e ralara um pouco os joelhos, mas estava bem.

- Victoria! – Sam foi o primeiro a se aproximar e ajudou-a a se levantar com uma das mãos– Você está bem?

- Estou.

Dean se aproximou também bastante preocupado.

- Você não se machucou? – quis se aproximar

- Não. Estou bem, obrigada – disse com rispidez e fez um gesto para que o Winchester se mantivesse à distância - Me deixem adivinhar: vocês se esqueceram de trazer sal e isqueiro para queimar o crânio. Estou certa?

- Er...não é bem assim... – começou Dean coçando a cabeça

- Eu trouxe o isqueiro, mas sal, a gente... – Sam também tentou se explicar

- OK, já entendi. Vamos! Rápido, o crânio!

Sam o colocou no chão. Victoria jogou sal e acendeu seu isqueiro. Em pouco tempo, a última parte dos restos mortais de Alan era consumida pelas chamas.

- Eu nunca saio de casa ou do meu carro sem sal e isqueiro – disse pra eles – Achei que fossem mais prevenidos.

Os dois nada disseram envergonhados. Sentiram como se fossem dois aprendizes e não caçadores experientes, diante do tom repressivo de Collins.

- É, acho que... com isso é o fim – comentou Dean depois que as chams se apagaram.

O fantasma não retornou após uma espera de dez minutos.

- Pode sair, Bill! Acabou! – gritou Sam

- O fantasma... se foi? – gritou em resposta.

- Eles sempre se vão depois que queimamos os ossos – avisou Dean - E faz um bom tempo que ele não reapareceu.

Ao invés do moço se aproximar dos caçadores, correu na direção contrária subindo o morro.

- Ele está fugindo – Vic correu atrás dele

- Ei! Volte aqui! – chamou Dean.

Contudo, o moço não obedeceu. Subiu correndo o morro. Ia fugir. Apesar de duvidar que o FBI fosse dar crédito àquela história do fantasma, não ia ficar ali e pagar para ver. Avistou o carro dos Winchesters. Era provável que a chave não estivesse no veículo, mas sabia juntar os fios e dar a partida. Fazia isso quando pequeno e não tinha carteira de habilitação. Dirigia escondido dos pais.

Antes que desse mais um passo até o veículo, Tessa surgiu na sua frente com uma arma apontada para ele.

O moço parou surpreso.

- Senhora... Tassel.

- Fique parado aí mesmo, seu desgraçado!

- Senhora Tassel, eu não sei o que andaram dizendo pra senhora, mas...

- Cale a boca, seu cretino! – a mulher deu um disparo no chão como sinal de advertência. O rapaz se assustou e levantou os braços – Seu assassino! Monstro! Você... você matou meu filho, o Jim! Ele era seu amigo. Como pôde?

Nesse momento, os três caçadores chegaram próximos à cena que se desenrolava.

- Senhora Tassel? O que faz aqui? – estranhou Vic, afinal, tinha deixado Tessa na casa dos Schmidt.

- Eu pedi pro meu motorista me buscar e me trazer até aqui. – respondeu sem tirar os olhos de Bill e nem abaixar a arma – Vim aqui pra acabar com esse maldito assassino!

- Senhora Tassel, por favor. Abaixe essa arma – disse Sam com cautela – Nós já demos um jeito no cavaleiro. Ninguém mais vai morrer.

- Ninguém se aproxime! – gritou a mulher – Eu quero que esse maldito conte exatamente como fez tudo isso. E como conjurou a alma de Alan Schmidt.

- Senhora Tessa... – Bill tentou argumentar

- Anda, maldito, fale!

- Tá, tá... – disse apavorado – Está bem. Eu confesso tudo. Vou contar como aconteceu.

- 0 –

Bill estava na casa dos Tassel como de costume para visitar sua prometida. Passeava na propriedade da família ao lado de Kath e insistira para que fossem ao cinema naquele dia. Eram quase seis horas da tarde. A moça aceitou, mas pediu que ele o aguardasse porque pretendia se arrumar.

Todavia, como Kath demorasse, resolveu subir até o quarto dela... e espiá-la. Subiu sem que ninguém o notasse. Pelo que ele sabia, Tessa se encontrava em seu quarto. Não havia ninguém no corredor e ele abriu lentamente uma fresta da porta do quarto de Kath para vê-la se trocando. Contudo, não pôde satisfazer seu intento, pois ouviu a porta do quarto da senhora Tassel se destrancar.

Rapidamente, escondeu-se na biblioteca da casa. Por sorte, a porta estava destrancada. Ouviu atrás desta os passos da mulher passando pelo corredor. Aguardou mais alguns instantes antes de sair. Abriu a porta e estava a ponto de se esgueirar dali quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Esperou. Percebeu que Tessa regressava e voltou a se esconder na biblioteca.

Ouviu os passos dela se deterem em frente à porta do local. Bill entrou em pânico e ocultou-se na lateral de uma das estantes, só que não escondia seu corpo por inteiro. A porta se abriu e Tessa entrou. Já imaginava a vergonha que ia passar por aquela invasão, entretanto, a senhora nem percebeu a presença dele tal o estado de inquietação em que se encontrava.

Ela fechou a porta e seus passos se afastaram. Bill soltou um suspiro de alívio; não acreditava em sua sorte. Saiu do esconderijo e olhou para a mesa em que pelo canto do olho notou que Tessa deixara alguma coisa. Pareciam cadernos. O moço se aproximou e viu que eram bem antigos com uma capa dura, uns onze volumes grossos.

Por curiosidade, abriu um. Eram diários. No final de cada anotação constava a assinatura da pessoa que o escrevera: Alan Schmidt. Bill ficou eufórico! Não podia acreditar! Eram os registros de Alan Schmidt, os quais ele sempre quis ter acesso no Arquivo Público, só que eram restritos. Não sabia por qual motivo estavam nas mãos da senhora Tassel, mas sabia que tinha que dar um jeito de levá-los consigo.

Não ouvira Kath sair do quarto. Esperava que ela estivesse se trocando. O único problema era passar por Tessa, ela devia estar na sala. Então teria que fazer uma manobra louca.

Aproximou-se da janela da biblioteca. Não era muito alto, dava para pular pelo menos para alguém como ele com porte atlético. Jogou os diários no chão que dava para os fundos da casa. Rezava para que ninguém viesse ali e nem o visse. Cruzou o peitoral da janela. Suspirou e pendurou-se. Soltou as mãos do peitoral e pulou. O impacto de seus pés no solo não foi muito forte, embora tenha sentido certa dor nos pés. Logo recolheu os exemplares caídos; algumas folhas haviam se soltado, mas ele as pegou todas.

Correu até seu carro, destrancou o porta-malas e colocou os diários dentro. Poucos instantes depois, Katharina vinha ao seu encontro e foram juntos ao cinema.

Depois, chegou em casa e trancou-se em seu quarto com os diários cuidadosamente guardados em uma mochila que estava no banco traseiro do carro. Leu cada diário, cada anotação, cada feitiço inscrito durante uns três dias, quase sem sair do aposento. Lá estava muitas oportunidades que tinha para destruir aquele que considerava seu maior inimigo: Brian Thompson. Mesmo que Katharina fosse sua prometida, sabia que ela amava o maldito gerente.

Podia usar um daqueles feitiços para matá-lo e ninguém suspeitaria dele. Contudo, não estava satisfeito. Do que adiantaria a morte de seu rival se Kath continuaria o amando? Não, aquilo só reforçaria o sentimento da moça, como um amor ideal tal como nos romances.

Ele tinha que ir além, tinha que destruir a imagem que Katharina possuía do gerente. Decidiu repetir a mesma história de mais de duzentos anos atrás: fazer com que Brian se transformasse em assassino aos olhos de todos, inclusive de Kath.

Além do mais, estaria se livrando de alguns obstáculos para sua ambição de poder e dinheiro: Richard Van Tassel, o que detinha o controle do poder e do dinheiro em North Tarrytown até mais do que Rudolf Schmidt; e seu herdeiro, James. Só assim, ele poderia reconquistar a posição que dantes fora dos Schmidt naquela Vila até umas décadas atrás. E também eliminaria alguns parentes que desgostava, primos e tios que feriram seu orgulho de alguma forma.

Estava decidido: ressuscitaria o fantasma de Alan Schmidt, o cavaleiro sem cabeça. Entretanto, para invocá-lo, precisava de sua cabeça. Onde poderia estar? No túmulo do cemitério da cidade sabia que não.

Talvez devesse experimentar um daqueles feitiços e invocar algum espírito que lhe fornecesse a informação. Dito e feito. Numa noite, pronunciou algumas das palavras de um feitiço. Seu quarto tremeu, as luzes começaram a piscar e logo apareceu uma alma do outro mundo, um espírito errante da Vila, que lhe deu todas as indicações.

A cabeça de Alan estava encerrada numa masmorra subterrânea do porão, lugar considerado amaldiçoado e proibido de entrar desde a época da morte de seu tataravô Charlie. Bill sempre teve vontade de descer mais adiante no porão, mas seu pai não permitia, não que acreditasse em alguma maldição; era mais por respeito à tradição familiar. E depois o lugar devia estar infestado de ratos, aranhas e outros bichos nojentos.

De qualquer jeito, Bill tinha que usar um medalhão com o símbolo de duas cobras – uma mordendo o rabo da outra – para abrir uma grande rocha que fechava o local que guardava a cabeça. O medalhão estava no pescoço de um irmão de Charlie e Alan: George Schmidt.

Após essas informações, o espírito se foi. Bill agiu exatamente conforme as instruções no dia seguinte. Não teve dificuldade em ter acesso à tumba desse ancestral indireto. Com posse do amuleto, foi até o porão e viu uma pedra bem grande que cobria um buraco que levava até as masmorras. Quebrou-a com uma picareta e depois de um bom tempo, viu o alçapão de madeira, desceu as masmorras, viu a grande rocha que fechava a entrada, usou o medalhão para abri-la e, automaticamente, ela se abriu.

Havia um túnel largo e vários crânios espalhados. Provavelmente as antigas vítimas do cavaleiro. Bill entrou e não demorou em encontrar num canto uma caixa de madeira – dentro dela estava o crânio de Alan. Satisfeito com seu achado, William podia realizar o seu plano, entretanto, tinha que pensar numa forma de incriminar Bill pelos crimes que pretendia realizar.

E já sabia como. Lembrou-se de que uma vez na discoteca da Vila, vira o irmão do gerente, Mark Thompson. Pensou em se aproximar e provocá-lo, todavia, escutara uma conversa do rapaz com um amigo e desabafava com este que odiava o próprio irmão e faria qualquer coisa para destruí-lo. Até matar se fosse preciso. Bill achou aquilo estranho e desistiu de provocar o rapaz, porém, achou que aquela informação poderia lhe ser útil algum dia.

E agora sabia o que fazer. Na primeira oportunidade que teve, foi falar com o rapaz quando este fora a um supermercado e convidou-o para um café. Confessou que ouvira sua conversa na discoteca e que tinham uma coisa em comum: odiavam Brian. E propôs que se juntassem para acabar com a reputação do moço e contou-lhe seu plano. Mark não hesitou nem por um instante. E lhe contou a rotina do irmão, que este costumava dormir lá pelas dez horas da noite. Também lhe revelou sobre a passagem secreta que havia no hotel e até se dispôs a mostrá-la.

Após esses pormenores, Bill finalmente, iniciou o feitiço de invocação ao cavaleiro. Claro que não o fez em seu quarto. Decidiu que a masmorra seria o lugar perfeito para concretizar seu intento; e também esconderia os diários lá; não seria conveniente que a empregada encontrasse aqueles cadernos em seu quarto, por mais que ele tivesse o cuidado de escondê-los. Ali seria o esconderijo deles.

Para o ritual de invocação, só tinha que derramar gotas de seu sangue sobre o crânio de Alan, erguê-lo e dizer algumas palavras de invocação três vezes.

O feitiço foi realizado, entretanto, não viu sinal do cavaleiro. A princípio, achou que não tinha dado certo, todavia, quando deu meia-volta, tomou um susto ao ver um cavalo negro a apenas um metro dele e montado no animal, um corpo vestido com um sobretudo da época do século XIX. Sem a cabeça.

Ficou amedrontado e, a o mesmo tempo, eufórico. O cavaleiro estava com seu machado de aço como se aguardasse alguma ordem. Bill leu as instruções e viu que só precisava erguer o crânio e proferir o nome da pessoa que queria morta. Eram mais ou menos onze horas da noite. Ele sabia que sempre naquele horário, deveria invocar o cavaleiro para que continuasse sua matança.

Bill o fez. Proferiu o nome de sua primeira vítima: Erik Schmidt, um tio, irmão de seu pai. Bill o detestava, pois sabia que era um falso e que adulava seu pai só para ter uma parte da herança quando este morresse.

A partir dali, começou a série de assassinatos. O cavaleiro só atacava a noite – hora preferida dos entes malignos e sobrenaturais - num horário definido pelo moço em sua invocação. Este já aparecia no local que mataria a pessoa indicada por Bill e, após sua ação, logo estava ali no túnel com a cabeça da vítima. Em seguida, sumia novamente e só reaparecia ao ser invocado outra vez e depois para o ataque. Desse modo, não havia o risco do fantasma ser visto na propriedade dos Schmidt. Mesmo assim, Bill tinha que invocá-lo sempre na mesma hora: onze horas, mas podia fazê-lo de qualquer lugar; bastava só levar a caveira, tocá-la e pronunciar o nome da vítima e a hora de seu ataque.

O sangue do corpo das vítimas era drenado pelo fantasma, como se fosse uma espécie de alimento, algo que o ligava ao mundo dos vivos. O único sangue que restava era o das cabeças as quais levava para o túnel da masmorra.

Após o assassinato de Mark, Bill achou que já era o suficiente para incriminar Brian. Por isso, lá pelas dez horas da manhã – horas depois da morte do ruivo – desceu às masmorras e localizou a cabeça do Thompson deixada pelo fantasma no túnel. O Schmidt a pegou, colocou-a num saco com as outras quatorze cabeças que juntara e caminhou até o final daquele túnel. Dava numa das bifurcações do esgoto da Vila, que ficava abaixo do cemitério, a poucos metros de distância onde devia estar a entrada do labirinto escondido na casa dos Thompson.

Bill saiu pela tampa do esgoto com o saco. Era bem pesado, mas graças ao seu físico conseguiu tirá-lo de lá. Ao sair pelo cemitério, avistou se havia alguém a vista, talvez um dos coveiros, mas não tinha ninguém. Carregou o saco até a grade que ficava perto do túmulo do ancestral Thompson e por ela desceu até o labirinto. Após um tempo de caminhada, não teve dificuldade em achar a saída localizada perto da porta lacrada do quarto de Brian – lá já estavam os galões de gasolina deixados anteriormente pelo próprio Mark, pouco antes de ser morto. E foi lá que também deixou o saco.

Saiu do lugar e só teve que dar a falsa chamada na delegacia para incriminar Brian.

E depois que o Thompson foi preso, decidiu jogar o crânio nas águas do Rio Pocantico. Levava aquela cabeça com ele a todo lugar dentro de sua mochila. Mas sempre sentia uma vibração ruim, uma sensação de morte e de dor com aquela coisa. Por isso, resolveu se livrar logo daquilo assim que passou perto da ponte, pois achava que não mais precisaria da caveira. Quanto aos diários, deixá-los-ia lá mesmo no túnel das masmorras. Não pretendia mais retornar aquele lugar.

- 0 –

Bill contara cada passo de seu plano. Ele falava como se tivesse feito uma grande proeza; os olhos até brilhavam ao se lembrar de cada detalhe de sua trama. Tanto os caçadores quanto Tessa estavam abismados com tamanha frieza e maldade do rapaz que não medira esforços em tirar vidas apenas para a satisfação de seu orgulho e ambição.

- Maldito! Como... como pôde ter coragem? – esbravejou Tessa sem conter as lágrimas. De dor. E de ódio.

- Então aquela vez em que o cavaleiro apareceu para você e para o seu primo na discoteca, sempre foi o Harry a vítima? – indagou Collins

- É claro... eu já tinha notado que a senhora Tassel estava meio desconfiada de mim porque me olhava de uma forma estranha, se bem que... ela nunca tinha gostado mesmo de mim – estreitou os olhos ao dizer isso - Eu precisava desviar as suspeitas dela de alguma forma. E depois, foi a oportunidade que eu vi de começar a jogar as suspeitas em cima do Brian. Imagina! Ele tinha discutido comigo naquele dia e até desejado que o cavaleiro me pegasse.

- E foi capaz de usar seu primo pra isso?

- Ele era um chato e puxa-saco mesmo. Não me fez a menor falta.

Os três permaneceram calados. Estavam enojados com aquele rapaz.

- E o Mark? Seu cúmplice? Por que o matou? – indagou Sam.

- Outro imbecil que não servia pra mais nada. Só sabia falar o quanto se sentia preterido por causa do irmão, o quanto a mãe só sabia elogiar Brian, o quanto Brian sempre foi considerado o melhor pelos colegas da escola e pelas garotas e blá-blá-blá. Era outro chato... e cabeça oca também – fez uma pausa – E depois era um Thompson, tinha que morrer. Ele tinha discutido com o irmão e me telefonou no dia várias vezes querendo conversar. O idiota queria me pressionar pra já incriminar Brian. Não sabe como fiquei contente em saber da discussão que teve na frente de várias pessoas, inclusive vocês – apontou pra os caçadores – Eu só tive que marcar um encontro com ele urgente ontem num lugar deserto e o idiota foi todo confiante. Ah, sim, e só pra constar foi ele que incendiou o estábulo na casa dos Tassel. Ele se fez passar por um dos garçons contratados na festa do noivado com a minha ajuda. Era tão insignificante que ninguém notou a presença dele lá. Não foi difícil pra ele ter acesso à estrebaria e aproveitar um momento de distração dos empregados pra incendiar o local e atrair a atenção do senhor Tassel. Eu não queria que o cavaleiro invadisse a festa e, por algum descuido, machucasse a Kath ou meus pais – alegou como que para atenuar seu ato.

- Já chega, miserável! Já chega de ouvir tanta perversidade! Você vai confessar tudo isso que fez para o xerife e para o FBI!

- Nunca! - desafiou à Tessa – A senhora pode atirar se quiser, mas não vou falar nada. Prefiro morrer a ir preso e deixar o Brian livre pra ficar com a Kath. Se a Kath não pode ser minha, não será de mais ninguém. E depois, na maioria dessas mortes, eu tinha um álibi perfeito. Não tem como me incriminarem com provas tão frágeis. E quem vai acreditar numa história louca dessa de cavaleiro sem cabeça?

- Eu vou. Depois de tudo o que vi e ouvi aqui, eu vou acreditar – pronunciou uma vez alta no meio da escuridão.

Era o agente Davis. Estava escondido entre uns arbustos e ouvira toda a história.

- Agente Davis! – exclamou Collins – O que faz aqui?

- Eu o chamei logo depois que você me deixou na casa de Lorna. Disse que vocês estavam com o verdadeiro assassino das mortes – respondeu Tessa – Eu imaginei que talvez precisassem de toda ajuda possível.

- Vi o cavaleiro perseguindo vocês em seu carro numa estrada que cortava o caminho que dava para o rio - falou com os Winchesters - Infelizmente, meu carro falhou na hora e não pude segui-los. Tive que pedir carona. Eu só cheguei a tempo de ver o cavaleiro quase matar a senhorita Ryan, mas felizmente ela soube se salvar – sorriu para Collins – E vi quando ele desapareceu quando a senhorita atirou nele. Não acreditei no que meus olhos viam. A senhora Tessa chegou e me encontrou aqui e me explicou mais ou menos o que aconteceu. E depois vi vocês queimarem algo e o senhor Bill aqui escapulir de suas vistas. A senhora Tassel me pediu uma arma e falou pra que eu me escondesse, pois pretendia arrancar uma confissão do senhor Schmidt.

- E você teve coragem de entregar a arma para ela? – Vic ficou chocada

- Ela sabe ser convincente – justificou-se com um sorriso nervoso – E depois queria tirar a história a limpo – virou-se para o moço com desprezo – É, meu rapaz, você está encrencado.

- Nunca! – Bill avançou e tomou o revólver de Tessa aproveitando um momento de distração da mulher. Empurrou-a para o lado. Todos ficaram surpresos com a manobra do moço - Todo mundo pra trás ou eu atiro!

- Calma, rapaz! Calma! – Russell tentava controlar a situação – Isso não vai te levar a nada.

- Cale a boca! – balançava o revólver para todos os lados disposto a atirar no primeiro que desse um passo em falso. Apontou a arma para Dean – Me dá a chave do seu carro!

- O... o quê? – o loiro piscou várias vezes pensando ter escutado mal.

- Agora!

- Anda, Dean! Entrega as chaves para ele! – ordenou Sam

O loiro não podia acreditar. Não podia conceber que aquele louco quisesse roubar "sua querida".

De repente, antes que Dean pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, eis que o chão se abre debaixo de Bill e surge o cavaleiro montado no corcel que ergue o moço no alto pela cabeça com uma das mãos. O cavaleiro e sua montaria estavam em brasa, a ponto de explodir, mas levariam definitivamente com eles a sua última vítima.

- Nãaaaaoo! Me ajudeeeeem! – gritou o rapaz com desespero e dor pela maneira como era segurado.

Não deu tempo para nenhuma ação dos caçadores. O fantasma de um só golpe degolou William e o corpo deste caiu no chão. O fantasma se desmanchou junto com o cavalo e a cabeça de seu invocador.

Era o fim definitivo de Alan Schmidt. E também o de William Schmidt.

Os caçadores, Tessa e Russell estavam assombrados e boquiabertos com o acontecido.

- Er... não era para ele ter desaparecido de vez assim que queimamos seus restos? – perguntou Dean em voz quase inaudível

- Parece que toda regra tem uma exceção – replicou Sam

- Tem certas coisas que não vou poder colocar em meu relatório – comentou Russell incapaz de acreditar no que acabava de presenciar.

- 0 –

Brian estava livre e inocente da acusação contra ele. Mal cabia em si de felicidade.

- Obrigada por tudo, xerife. Por ter tomado conta do meu filho – agradeceu Marta.

- Que isso, Marta. Foi um prazer. Nunca acreditei na culpa do Brian – declarou Cunningham

Mãe e filho estavam saindo abraçados da delegacia.

- Brian... – uma voz sussurrada chamou o moço.

Era Kath. Estava a alguns metros de frente para a porta junto com sua mãe. A expressão de seu rosto era de remorso e tristeza por ter duvidado do namorado.

Houve uma longa pausa de silêncio. Brian olhou Kath. Havia uma grande mágoa pelas coisas que ela lhe disse e por não ter confiado nele.

Nem Marta e nem Tessa falavam nada. Apenas se encaravam. Aquilo era problema de seus filhos e apoiariam-nos na decisão que tomassem.

- Brian... – Kath disse o nome dele mais uma vez e aproximou-se hesitante – Me... me perdoa.

O jovem olhou para a moça. Era visível o sofrimento dela tanto quanto o dele. Será que permitiria que um mal entendido, um momento de fraqueza dela rompesse uma relação tão linda e sincera como a deles?

A escolha era dele. Se deixasse o orgulho falar mais alto, sabia que se arrependeria pelo resto da vida. E Bill venceria mesmo depois de morto.

Não teve mais dúvidas. Correu até ela e abraçou-a fortemente com muita paixão. Ambos choraram pela dor da separação. E também de felicidade. Nunca mais ninguém os separaria.

De lados opostos, estavam suas mães. E ambas sorriram uma para a outra. Era o fim da rixa entre as famílias.

- 0 –

O caso foi encerrado pelo FBI. Óbvio que o agente Russell teve que inventar uma história bem plausível para explicar todos os pormenores, corroborada pelos testemunhos de Tessa Van Tassell, Marta Thompson e Lorna Schmidt.

Na versão oficial do relatório de investigação constava que Wiliam Schmidt fora o autor dos assassinatos de North Tarrytown tendo como cúmplice e executor dos crimes, Mark Thompson, que fora assassinado por ele. Bill tinha o álibi de que estava na mansão à hora da morte do Thompson, em seu quarto, entretanto, foi negado por Lorna Schmidt em seu depoimento. Rudolf não estava presente na mansão, por isso, não pôde confirmar ou negar nada.

A morte de Bill fora declarada como acidental. Ele marcara um encontro com Tessa alegando caso de vida ou morte. Ao chegar ao local, a Tassel fora pega de surpresa pelo moço que tentou matá-la com a mesma arma dos outros crimes, no entanto, a mulher conseguiu escapar e, justo nessa hora, Russell aparecera e mandou o jovem se entregar. Ele tentou escapar, mas escorregou junto com o machado e caíra com o pescoço em cima da lâmina que o degolou. Tal era o depoimento de Tessa confirmado pelo agente.

Davis teve que improvisar outro machado de aço como a arma oficial dos crimes, já que o verdadeiro sumiu junto com o fantasma.

Os diários de Alan foram queimados por Collins e os Winchesters com a aquiescência de Tessa. Assim, evitariam problemas futuros. E os caçadores sequer foram mencionados no caso.

- 0 –

- O que mais me surpreendeu nesse caso foi que tanto Charles Schmidt quanto Mark Thompson foram capazes de matar ou trair o próprio irmão – comentou Sam sentado no sofá do quarto.

- Acho que não é uma coisa que devia te surpreender – retrucou Dean um pouco amargo. Ao ver a expressão magoada do irmão, Dean fez uma careta e corrigiu-se – Desculpe. Esqueça o que eu disse.

- Tudo bem. Vou fingir que tive um surto temporário de surdez – Sam deu um sorriso forçado.

- Ótimo. E sabe do que mais? – disse para desviar assunto – Eu acho que o Tim Burton deve ter lido esses diários do Alan. Tem uma ou outra coisa do filme que se assemelham um pouco com esse caso... a maneira pela qual o cavaleiro era invocado, por exemplo.

- Ou o mais provável é que a arquivista deve ter feito um relatório completo do que sabia.

- É... com certeza – o loiro fez uma careta.

- Vamos? – disse Collins ao sair do banheiro.

A bagagem dos três estava pronta para pegarem a estrada.

Desceram até a recepção para fechar a conta.

- Vocês tem que ir mesmo? – indagou Marta

- Temos. Ou muita gente da Vila vai começar a nos cobrar o filme – disse Dean

- Vai ser uma decepção quando virem que não saiu filme algum – concordou a mulher pesarosa – Mas realmente vocês tem que ir? Não sabe como vou sentir a falta de vocês. Fizeram por mim e por meu Brian muito mais do que possam imaginar.

- Precisamos ir. Tem mais gente pra ajudar por aí – respondeu Vic – E como está ele?

- Está melhor... deve estar com a namorada agora. Estão até falando em casamento... quando todas essas tragédias tiveram sido um pouco esquecidas. – a mulher sentiu um aperto no coração ao se lembrar de seu caçula morto.

- E a senhora está bem? Pode lidar com essa versão dos FBI de que seu filho Mark foi um dos responsáveis por esses crimes?

- Eu tinha que escolher entre preservar a imagem do meu filho morto... ou a liberdade do que me resta. Não havia como não fazer tal escolha. E de qualquer jeito não deixa de ser verdade o fato de Mark ter colaborado para esses crimes... mas eu nunca deixarei de amá-lo por isso.

Vic assentiu.

- Tem uma coisa que eu não entendo – continuou a caçadora – Como a senhora tem um medalhão com o mesmo símbolo que o daquela rocha nas masmorras?

- Bem, esse medalhão pertenceu à minha antepassada Elizabeth. Ela era a irmã caçula dos três irmãos Schmidt e fugiu pra se casar com um Thompson. Ela foi renegada pela família. Mas tanto ela como George aprenderam alguma coisa sobre feitiço de proteção com Alan. Eles os ensinou mais por brincadeira. Nunca achou que fossem levar a sério. Ele mesmo não ousava colocar em prática os feitiços mais poderosos que estudava. Só que os dois resolveram pesquisarem mais a fundo esse tipo de feitiço, para protegerem a família. Só Charlie que saiu a ovelha negra da família e fez mau uso dos feitiços que descobriu no diário do irmão para seus propósitos perversos e gananciosos.

- Entendo.

- Então, senhora Thompson ... Quanto ficou a conta total da nossa estadia? – indagou Sam

- Não se preocupem com isso. Já está acertada.

- Ahn? Como assim? – inquiriu Dean

- Vocês não têm que pagar nada. A conta já foi paga e está fechada.

- É por conta da casa?

- Não – a mulher sorriu – Eu até queria fazer isso. Era o mínimo por tudo que fizeram por mim e meu filho, mas... outra pessoa se adiantou. Um tal de Bobby Singer. Disse que se quiserem maiores explicações, é só falar com ele.

- OK – Dean fez uma cara de estranheza, mas deu um sorriso bem aberto.

Sam também fez uma expressão intrigada, mas nada comentou. Quanto a Collins, seu rosto estava impassível.

Os três levavam suas bagagens até o estacionamento quando um carro se aproximou e parou perto de seus Impalas. Era o agente Russell.

- Que bom que ainda não foram! – disse ele aliviado – Eu precisava me despedir... de vocês.

- Não seja por isso. Tchau! – disse Dean curto e seco.

- Tchau! – respondeu Davis no mesmo tom – Me dão licença pra falar com a senhorita Ryan?

O loiro ia protestar, entretanto, Sam o interrompeu.

-Claro, enquanto isso, nós vamos guardar nossas bagagens – disse Sam um tanto incomodado, mas resolveu dar espaço ao agente, afinal, ele fora eficiente e leal em não colocar a verdadeira natureza daquele caso no relatório oficial do FBI.

- Você também está de partida, agente Davis? – perguntou Vic assim que os Winchesters se afastaram

- Por favor, senhorita Ryan, sem formalidades. Isso já deveria ter acabado entre a gente.

- OK... Russell. Nesse caso, pode me chamar de... Lana.

- Bem, Lana...sim, estou de partida, mas precisava me despedir de você.

Vic nada disse. Apenas sorriu um pouco constrangida.

- Imagino que seu verdadeiro nome não seja Lana, não é? – continuou ele

Ela ia contestar, mas ele a interrompeu.

- E suponho que o seu verdadeiro trabalho seja o de cuidar desse tipo de coisa que enfrentamos aqui. Você... e seus colegas.

- É, sem ficção nenhuma – resolveu admitir

- Vou sentir sua falta – confessou e aproximou-se.

- Davis, olha... – ela ficou mais constrangida e pretendia ser sincera.

- Não se preocupe, Lana, não tem que me dizer nada. Eu sei. Os únicos homens que interessam a você estão ali encostados naquele Impala preto com uma vontade enorme de me esganar por ficar aqui conversando com você – apontou os Winchesters.

- N... não! Que isso? Somos só colegas – ela negou veemente.

- Pode até ser, mas acho que por pouco tempo – ele replicou – Uma hora vai acabar acontecendo alguma coisa entre vocês. Bom, com algum dos dois. Não ouso apostar em quem, se o Peter Paul ou o Sasha. Você parece ter uma ligação muito forte com os dois.

Collins não soube o que dizer.

- Seja qual dos dois que for, vai ser um cara de muita sorte. – pegou na mão da caçadora e beijou-a - Faça uma boa viagem, Lana. Até mais! – afastou-se

- Até mais... Russell – disse – E obrigada por tudo.

Davis se afastou de costas fitando a caçadora intensamente. Depois, virou-se e retomou o caminho até seu carro.

- Tomem bem conta de sua parceira, meus caros. Ela é muito valiosa! Qualquer um adoraria levá-la. – não pôde deixar de provocá-los.

- Há-há-há – foi a resposta de Dean.

Sam não disse nada, todavia, estreitou os olhos para o agente.

- E boa viagem! – gritou após abrir a porta do carro e entrar

- Boa viagem pra você também! – gritou Dean em resposta. E assim que o federal e o veículo se afastaram, acrescentou– E que vá para o quinto dos infernos!

- Que isso, Dean? – Sam o repreendeu levemente – O cara até que se mostrou bem legal no final das contas.

- Mas não deixa de ser irritante da mesma forma. E cá entre a gente, maninho, você desejou a mesma coisa que eu.

- Há... não desejei nada.

- Desejou sim.

- Pé na estrada, pessoal! – disse Vic interrompendo a pequena discussão que começava. Foi até seu carro.

- Ei, Collins! – gritou Dean enquanto a caçadora guardava a bagagem

- Sim?

- E aí? O que achou da atuação da gente nesse caso? – ele não resistiu em perguntar – Comprovou a grande lenda que somos nós, os Winchesters?

Vic se voltou para ele com um sorriso irônico. Sam já imaginava uma resposta que não lhe agradaria escutar.

- Sinceramente... essa lenda deixou a desejar.

- Ahn... O que você quer dizer? – o loiro esticou o pescoço como se não estivesse escutado direito

- Pra começar, você esqueceu seu isqueiro no carro e vocês dois não pegaram o sal para queimar o crânio do Alan, o que atrasou e poderia comprometer o caso.

- Mas...

- E você, Sam Winchester, se descuidou e quase foi morto pelo cavaleiro. A primeira regra de um caçador é: cuide-se.

- Tudo bem, Victoria. Vou me lembrar disso – Sam deu um sorriso amarelo.

- E pra completar, os dois deixaram o Bill escapar. Se não fosse Tessa Van Tassel ou o agente Davis, nós nunca conseguiríamos provar a inocência do Brian Thompson antes do Bill ter sido morto.

Nenhum dos dois replicou.

- Respondida a sua pergunta, Winchester?

- Sim. – o loiro falou. Fez um bico de insatisfação.

- Então vamos. Não podemos perder mais tempo. Ah! Eu vou na frente.

Não esperou resposta. Terminou de colocar sua bagagem no porta-malas, entrou no carro e deu partida. Sam e Dean ainda estavam lá obsevando todos os seus movimentos.

Ela esboçou um sorriso. Estava orgulhosa do desempenho de seus homens, embora dissesse o contrário. Eles eram realmente os grandes e famosos Winchesters.

Eram os seus heróis.

- 0 -

**Pois é. Quem diria? Tentei explicar cada detalhe, mas se deixei alguma ponta solta, ficou algo obscuro ou exagerado, depois me avisem para eu reformular. Me desculpem se o capítulo ficou grande, os próximos serão menores ( vou procurar não passar de dez mil palavras e até fazer menos do que isso).**

**Gente, o capítulo seguinte vai ser um dos episódios da Temporada na sequência. Como eu lhes avisei no trailer, devo reescrever apenas os capítulos centrais. Aqueles que não têm tanta relevância para a temática principal, vou desconsiderar e substituir por aventuras inéditas criadas por mim (como esse caso). Por isso, não se espantem se eu der "algum pulo", é porque não achei o episódio essencial pra trama.**

**Comecei a reescrever a partir do episódio "O Fim", conforme vcs leram. Então pela sequência na lógica apresentada, o próximo episódio da série será... Não! Morram de curiosidade e quebrem a cabeça pra adivinhar!**

**Até a próxima e mandem reviews.**


	10. O garoto que podia voar 1ª parte

**E aí, pessoal! Beleza? Este capítulo contém spoilers do episódio 6, _As crianças são o futuro_.**

**Abaixo alguns esclarecimentos. Boa leitura!**

Anteriormente:

- Escolheu um demônio ao invés de seu irmão. E olha no que deu – disse Dean sem ocultar sua decepção.

- Fui eu. Iniciei o Apocalipse e libertei Lúcifer – admitiu Sam pesaroso – Sinto muito. Eu faria qualquer coisa para reverter tudo isso.

- Sei que faria.

(...)

- Ah, sei lá. Pra mim parece coisa de fim do mundo – fez piada, mas como Bobby permanecesse calado, Victoria o olhou espantada – Está brincando, não é? É o Apocalipse?

- Infelizmente, sim.

- Mas como algo assim pôde acontecer? O que desencadeou?

- Prefiro te explicar quando esses caçadores vierem.

- E quem seriam esses caçadores?

- Dean e Sam Winchester. Você já conhece esses meus garotos... bom, não pessoalmente, mas pelo que já falei deles.

(...)

- Da próxima vez, aceite quando uma mulher lhe disser um não – disse ela o olhando caído

Todos da lanchonete ficaram boquiabertos, até mesmo os Winchesters. Os outros motoqueiros foram ajudar seu colega, mas não tentaram fazer nada contra a moça e deram-lhe passagem para chegar aos dois irmãos.

- Vamos, rapazes – nem olhou para eles e continuou caminhando até a saída esperando ser seguida – Não temos tempo a perder.

- Ela é tímida, meio recatada e doce? – perguntou Dean com ironia caminhando ao lado do irmão.

(...)

- Ei, Collins! – gritou Dean enquanto a caçadora guardava a bagagem

- Sim?

- E aí? O que achou da atuação da gente nesse caso? – ele não resistiu em perguntar – Comprovou a grande lenda que somos nós, os Winchesters?

Vic se voltou para ele com um sorriso irônico. Sam já imaginava uma resposta que não lhe agradaria escutar.

- Sinceramente... essa lenda deixou a desejar.

**Capítulo 9**

**O garoto que podia voar (1ª parte)**

- Muito bem, Dean Winchester, qual é o seu problema? – questionou para si mesmo.

O loiro estava há pelo menos quinze minutos se mirando no espelho e tentando achar algum defeito em si, algo que tivesse mudado bruscamente em sua aparência e que o tivesse tornado alguém repelente e asqueroso de uma hora para outra.

Não encontrou nada.

Como sempre, estava com o cabelo bem cortado num tom loiro natural, que as mulheres com quem se relacionava adoravam alisar; os dentes perfeitos, brancos e bem enfileirados que lhe garantiam um sorriso de derreter corações; os olhos verdes que conseguiam fazer o seu efeito fatal e hipnótico de atrair suas escolhidas. Seria o cheiro? Não, seu cheiro natural era marcante, algo selvagem. As mulheres adoravam cheirá-lo. Principalmente, quando usava um perfume que, embora não fosse importado, não era uma fragrância barata e ruim. E o corpo? Capaz de matar de inveja qualquer galã de cinema com os músculos bem definidos, a barriga bem sarada, uma bunda que todas adoravam pegar e... "o campeão" bem dotado lá embaixo. Era com aquele corpo que conseguia levar suas parceiras à loucura.

Em suma: ele era a perfeição em todos os sentidos.

Então por que cargas d'água, Victoria Collins parecia imune a todos esse adjetivos e fazia de tudo para ser desagradável?

Ela não podia ser "seu Anjo"; parecia mais um demônio em forma de mulher do que aquele ser angelical dos seus sonhos.

Seu irmão estava enganado ao afirmar que era pura autoproteção a atitude dela. Tudo bem que ela ficara desconcertada na primeira vez que se viram; talvez tivesse sido o impacto diante da grande beleza que ele possuía. Só que nem mesmo sua beleza ou suas "frases de efeito" estavam conseguindo dominar a Indomável. Isso feria seu ego. Aquela mulher o estava desnorteando de tal maneira que não sabia como agir com ela.

Odiava-se por toda vez jogar o seu charme para cima dela, sabendo de antemão que teria uma resposta nada delicada ou um olhar de desdém. E olhe que nunca foi do tipo masoquista ou que se rasteja por causa de qualquer mulher. Sabia bem receber um "não" como resposta (o que era raro). Só que no caso de Collins, ele não aprendia.

É verdade que teve a impressão de que a caçadora se sentia atraída por ele e até parecia ter ciúmes toda vez que ele olhava de uma forma despudorada para outras mulheres, mas, ao mesmo tempo, cada vez mais ela se mostrava indiferente e distante com relação a ele. Isso também o confundia.

Que ódio! Já não suportava mais as cortadas, a indiferença e as críticas ao seu trabalho que recebia da caçadora.

Depois do caso do cavaleiro sem cabeça, eles haviam pegado mais três casos: dois com outros espíritos errantes e, um com um bando de vampiros. Já fazia um mês que trabalhavam juntos e, o tratamento de Collins para com os Winchesters não melhorara em nada; pelo contrário, parecia que só piorava com mais cortadas e críticas por parte dela.

E o pior era que nem ele e muito menos Sam protestavam. A mulher agia como se fosse a chefe deles naquelas operações e ele aceitava sem retrucar. Mas por dentro fervia de raiva.

Tudo porque queria evitar discussões. Porque jurara para si mesmo que resistiria aos encantos daquela mulher por causa das consequências que presenciara na viagem temporal a qual fora obrigado a fazer.

Queria fazer o contrário do que seu Eu futuro fizera, conforme ouvira do Castiel boêmio. Se o Dean futuro vivia brigando feito cão e gato com Victoria, ele ficaria quieto; se o outro seduzira e levara Collins para cama, ele resistiria aos próprios instintos e à sua natureza quente; e se o Dean futuro se rendera a algum sentimento por Vic, ele lutaria contra isso.

Contudo, todas essas resoluções estavam cada dia mais difíceis de manter. Para começar, ele nunca fora do tipo que escutava desaforos calado e nem era de receber ordens; era ele quem dava as cartadas e sempre ganhava numa discussão ou briga. Bem, quase sempre.

Quanto a resistir aos dotes físicos de Collins... que suplício! Aquela mulher mexia com seus sentidos com um simples olhar, mesmo que não tivesse intenção alguma de seduzi-lo. E o pior era que quase toda a noite, tinha sonhos eróticos com ela. Às vezes, saía à noite para encontrar alguma mulher com quem pudesse se aliviar daquele desejo crescente. Mas parecia que não adiantava muito. E, como dito, não resistia em dar de cima de Victoria.

Quanto a evitar ter qualquer sentimento pela garota, isso também estava começando a sair de seu controle. Ele negava para si mesmo, dizia que era pura idealização romântica por causa dos sonhos que teve em criança com uma mulher que julgara ser "seu Anjo"; entretanto, não parava de pensar em Vic, em imaginar como seria uma vida tranquila ao seu lado, longe de toda aquela confusão.

É, talvez num ponto fosse bom mesmo que ela mantivesse essa postura inatingível para com ele. Mas algo dentro dele dizia que era só questão de tempo para explodir. Das duas uma: ou falaria umas boas verdades para aquela maluca... ou a encostaria na parede, arrancaria suas roupas e a faria gemer até que implorasse para que a tomasse nos braços.

_O seu problema é Victoria Collins_, concluiu.

- Anda logo, Dean! Daqui a pouco a Victoria vai estar aqui – gritou Sam

O loiro despertou de seus devaneios e lavou o rosto para se refrescar daquela sensação de calor que estava tomando conta dele mais uma vez só de pensar na caçadora.

Enquanto aguardava seu irmão, Sam também pensava em Vic. Estava sentado na cama do quarto de um motel.

Era outro que também penava com a atitude autoritária e agressiva da caçadora, embora numa escala menor do que a do irmão justamente porque não tentava seduzi-la como Dean ou falasse menos asneiras do que este.

Ainda assim, quando recebia uma reprimenda de Vic, era suficiente para deixá-lo aborrecido e até irritado. Tentava relevar, dizia para si mesmo que ela só estava numa atitude de defesa, todavia, também estava difícil para ele suportar tais insultos.

E sentia que estaria no meio de um campo de batalha se Dean resolvesse explodir com Victoria, o que estava a ponto de acontecer. Estranhava apenas que o irmão ainda não soltara os cachorros. Por mais que sua colega de equipe fosse mulher, o loiro não costumava ouvir desaforos de ninguém sem retrucar.

Por outro lado, ele preferia tal situação ao lado de Victoria do que não ter nada; do que ter passado o resto da vida sem saber que sua Fada era real. Ele podia até ser considerado masoquista, mas se sentia feliz com ela, até mesmo em paz, apesar da caçadora instaurar um clima constante de Guerra Fria contra ele e o irmão.

E sabia que por mais que a caçadora disfarçasse, ela se sentia atraída por ele.

A porta do quarto foi batida. Ele atendeu. Era Victoria. Sam sorriu ao vê-la e ia cumprimentá-la, mas foi cortado:

- Estou pronta. E vocês? – disse com expressão de tédio

- Eu também já estou pronto. Só falta o Dean.

Ela deu um riso de escárnio.

- Como sempre.

Nesse momento, o loiro saía do banheiro. Viu Collins e tentou esboçar um sorriso charmoso.

- Você é pior do que mulher pra se arrumar – disse. O sorriso do homem murchou ao ouvir aquilo – Nós não estamos indo para uma festa, Winchester. Estamos indo para o necrotério da cidade. Ou acha que alguma mulher cadáver vai ressuscitar por sua causa?

Dean olhou para Sam que fez uma expressão de quem diz "Muita calma nessa hora". Victoria com certeza acordara com o pé esquerdo. Bom, ela parecia sempre acordar assim todos os dias, só que naquela manhã era mais evidente.

- Bom dia pra você também, Collins – disse forçando um sorriso, mas louco para dizer "algumas delicadezas".

A caçadora nada respondeu. Deu as costas aos seus companheiros e apenas disse:

- Vamos que já estamos atrasados.

Os dois se entreolharam, soltaram um suspiro e seguiram-na até seus carros.

- 0 –

Estavam na cidade de Alliance, em Nebraska, por causa de uma notícia de jornal. Uma jovem babá fora encontrada morta na casa dos patrões com parte da cabeça destroçada pelo que pareciam arranhões, que eram descritos como feitos por um animal de grande força.

O que chamou a atenção dos caçadores era o fato de informarem que a casa estava trancada e não tinha sinais de invasão, ou arrombamento por algum animal. Cogitavam a possibilidade de ser algum lobisomem.

Estavam hospedados num motel barato. Dessa vez, os Winchesters num quarto e Collins em outro, embora contíguos. Dean insistira para que ficassem em um lugar de melhor categoria agora que eram financiados por um bilionário, mas Sam achou melhor que, dessa vez, ficassem num lugar mais modesto para não chamar a atenção por se tratar de uma cidade pequena. Quanto a Collins, eximia-se de qualquer opinião; para ela tanto fazia.

Depois que deixaram North Tarrytown para resolver outros casos, a primeira coisa que fizeram foi ligar para Bobby para agradecerem ele ter pagado a estadia deles no hotel da Vila.

- Na verdade, não fui eu – respondeu para Sam no celular – Eu apenas fui o intermediário.

- Então...quem foi? – perguntou Sam

- O nome... não sei. Apenas sei que é um ex-caçador bilionário que financia outros caçadores que não tem muitas condições de se sustentarem e utilizam cartões de crédito roubados. É uma forma de evitar que acabem sendo descobertos pelo FBI como foi o caso de vocês um tempo atrás.

- É porque só agora ele resolveu nos financiar? Por que não fez isso antes?

- É que esse programa é secreto, só funciona para quem tiver no mínimo cinco anos na praça, ser casado e ter indicação de outro caçador mais experiente. No caso de vocês, pedi para que se abrisse uma exceção, tive que explicar sobre a questão do fim do mundo e o quanto vocês estão implicados nisso. Não se preocupem que o homem é discreto, não vai divulgar essa informação.

- Mas, Bobby... Você não disse que não sabe quem é esse bilionário?

- Er... Eu não sei quem ele é, mas sei da pessoa que mantém contato com ele. É isso. Chega de perguntas! O que vocês precisam saber é que vão ter uma conta para cada um com uma quantia fixa todo mês. Foi aberta no nome de vocês, mas com o meu sobrenome porque... como se lembram, para todos os efeitos Sam e Dean Winchester estão mortos, mas não Sam Singer e Dean Singer. E como a Victoria não teve problemas com os federais, coloquei no nome dela mesmo. Mesmo que forem usar identidades falsas, usem cheques nesses nomes ou dinheiro. Nada mais de cartões.

Apesar da explicação de Bobby, os Winchesters estavam intrigados com aquele benefício inesperado. E quase caíram para trás ao verem o valor da quantia: dava para sustentar uma família de seis membros durante três meses. Só Victoria não parecia muito impressionada com aquele valor depositado em sua conta.

- 0 –

Os três estavam vestidos como federais: os Winchesters em ternos pretos e engravatados e Collins no mesmo estilo só que com uma saia e sem a gravata; levava os cabelos presos num coque atrás da cabeça. Apresentaram-se no necrotério do hospital da cidade e foram recebidos pelo médico responsável, um senhor baixo e de cabelos grisalhos.

- Agentes Page, Plant e Plus do FBI – anunciou Dean enquanto os três mostravam as identificações.

- O que traz os senhores por aqui? – perguntou o médico

- Precisamos ver o corpo de Amber Greer – respondeu Sam.

- Sério? Por quê? – o homem parecia intrigado

- A polícia disse que algo arranhou seu crânio adentro – tornou Dean

- Não leram o laudo da autópsia que mandei por e-mail pela manhã?

Os caçadores se entreolharam.

- Tivemos problemas no servidor – mentiu Sam

- Acredite, doutor, é algo que acontece com frequência no nosso sistema – ressaltou Collins. Esboçou um sorriso simpático e um olhar sedutor – Pode nos levar até o corpo?

O médico ficou encantado com a moça e também sorriu.

- Claro...Me sigam.

Levou-os até um dos compartimentos do local. Dean e Vic ficaram de um lado e Sam de outro. O médico puxou a gaveta para fora e descobriu o lençol de cima de um corpo feminino. Era uma moça clara e de cabelos lisos e pretos. O lado esquerdo de sua nuca estava praticamente destruído por marcas de arranhões.

Os caçadores sentiram repugnância ao verem o estado deplorável da jovem, embora disfarçassem suas expressões para o legista.

- Quando a trouxeram, achávamos que tinha sido atacada por um lobo ou coisa do tipo – declarou ao encarar Collins.

- Ou coisa do tipo – afirmou Dean.

- Mas estávamos errados – tirou um saquinho da maca contendo algo minúsculo e mostrou a eles.

- Isso é... começou Sam

- Uma unha postiça – adiantou Victoria antes do médico

Ele assentiu mantendo os olhos na caçadora.

- Achamos em seu lóbulo temporal.

- Isso é possível? – indagou Sam com estranheza

- Está dizendo que ela fez isso a si mesma? – tornou Dean

- Estou. Ela arranhou até o cérebro. Deve ter durado horas e doído pacas, mas... é possível sim.

- Como?

- Pode escolher a abreviação: TOC, PCP... Tudo isso significa "loucura". Em minha opinião, foi algum tipo de coceira imaginária. Digo, num caso bem extremo, mas...

- Coceira imaginária? – perguntou Sam

- É – o homem tapou o corpo e fechou o compartimento – Alguém só precisa falar na coceira, ou até pensar nela. E de repente, não se consegue parar de coçar.

- Obrigado, doutor.

- Foi um prazer – seu olhar continuava preso em Collins. Os dois irmãos trocaram olhares entre si e balançaram a cabeça como quem diz "Outro."

- 0 –

Foram até a casa dos patrões da babá. Tanto o homem como a mulher ainda se encontravam abalados pelo terrível acontecimento com a moça.

Sentaram-se na sala. O casal em um sofá e Sam e Victoria em outro diante deles. Só Dean que permaneceu em pé.

- Sei que deve ser desagradável terem que enfrentar essa situação novamente depois de falarem com a polícia - afirmou Victoria em tom conciliador e gentil - Mas acreditem, é de extrema importância que respondam a mais perguntas para encerrarmos esse caso. Compreendem isso?

O casal concordou.

- O agente Plant fará algumas perguntas para os senhores - continuou Vic e indicou Sam. Este já estava com um bloco de anotações e uma caneta em mãos.

- Meu Deus, foi horrível! - exclamou a mulher beirando às lágrimas - Nunca pensei que algo assim fosse acontecer com a gente. Pobre Amber! Era tão jovem! Nosso filho Jimmy está chocado até agora.

- Foi a senhora que a encontrou morta? - perguntou Sam.

- Não, fui eu - contestou o homem

- Pode descrever as circunstâncias em que encontrou a Amber?

- Minha esposa e eu tínhamos voltado do nosso passeio noturno. Quando chegamos, vimos a televisão ligada e a Amber deitada no sofá. No começo, pensamos que ela estivesse cochilando como fazia de outras vezes quando ficava com Jimmy. Mas quando eu cheguei perto para acordá-la, eu a chamei várias vezes, só que... ela não despertou. Aí eu a virei de lado e... e... o resto vocês devem saber – o homem não conseguiu articular as palavras para descrever o estado lamentável em que acharam o corpo da babá.

- Tudo bem, nós entendemos - tranquilizou Collins

- Agora, vou fazer outras perguntas para os senhores - tornou Sam - Uma dessas perguntas pode parecer estranha, mas, por favor, sejam indulgentes comigo - fez uma pausa - Notaram pontos frios na casa?

- Não - respondeu o homem

- E quanto a cheiros estranhos?

- Cheiros? – estranhou

Enquanto Sam e Vic continuavam o interrogatório, Dean deu uma circulada discreta pela sala e foi até o saguão de entrada onde se encontrava uma escada. De frente para os degraus, estava um menino gordinho, claro e cabeludo, que aparentava ter entre onze e doze anos. Usava uma blusa preta com estampa de algum tipo de banda de rock. Olhava de forma intrigada para o Winchester.

- O que está procurando? – perguntou

- Ainda não sei - respondeu Dean com ar displicente. Deu uma leve guinada de lado com o corpo. Aproximou-se do garoto - É Jimmy, certo?

O menino assentiu. Dean esboçou um sorriso simpático.

- Amber era a sua babá?

- Sim, senhor - falou com certa desconfiança

- A maioria das minhas babás eram uma droga. Principalmente a Senhora Chancey. Ela só ligava pra duas coisas... Dinastia e hora de dormir - enumerou com os dedos polegar e indicador da mão direita.

Continuou sorrindo, mas o menino não. O sorriso do loiro murchou.

- Viu algo estranho à noite?

- Não, senhor.

- Tem certeza? - indagou com ar desconfiado

- Ahn... Contaria se soubesse de alguma coisa. Eu garanto. Juro por Deus.

O Winchester deu uma rápida olhada para trás a fim de verificar se os pais do garoto ainda estavam lá com Vic e Sam.

- Jimmy, eu... Sei que está mentindo - tornou com expressão séria.

- Não estou - o garoto parecia bastante nervoso. Tentou sorrir para desvanecer a suspeita "do agente"

Dean se abaixou à altura do rosto do jovenzinho e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro.

- Vamos começar a falar a verdade, ou teremos que ir à delegacia?

A expressão do garoto foi de pavor.

- De...delegacia?

Dean suspirou com falsa expressão de pesar.

- Infelizmente, vamos ter que te levar se você não cooperar.

O menino arregalou os olhos e começou a gaguejar.

- N...n...não, senhor. Por favor... Eu falo... Eu falo tudo, mas... por favor, não me leve!

- OK. Então desembuche.

- Eu... preciso pegar um negócio pra mostrar pro senhor – disse e ia subir para o quarto. Dean o deteve pelo braço. Fez expressão severa.

- Ei, aonde você pensa que vai?

- Vou pro meu quarto... Eu ju...juro que volto logo.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou esperar aqui – apontou o dedo no rosto de Jimmy com expressão severa – Mas não tente fugir ou me enganar, porque senão... já sabe.

Jimmy assentiu com a boca trêmula e subiu. Dean soltou uma risada baixa assim que o garoto sumiu de sua vista. Do sofá, Vic pôde ouvir o riso do Winchester e estranhou.

Alguns minutos depois, Jimmy regressava com um saquinho alaranjado. Dean reassumiu sua postura séria. O garoto se aproximou dele ainda apavorado e entregou-lhe o saquinho com a mão tremendo.

- Eu juro que foi só uma brincadeira... Eu... não achei que ela fosse se coçar até morrer.

Dean olhou intrigado para o saquinho. Era pó-de-mico.

- Está dizendo que você jogou pó-de-mico nela e que isso a fez se coçar?

- Eu coloquei... na escova de cabelo dela.

O loiro olhava apalermado ora para o menino, ora para o pó-de-mico.

- O senhor... não vai me prender, não é? Eu... não fiz por mal.

Dean sorriu conciliador e guardou o saquinho dentro de seu paletó.

- Eu sei que você não te vê a intenção, mas... nunca mais mexa com algo assim. Brincadeiras podem ser fatais.

Jimmy assentiu.

- Algum problema por aqui? – Collins chegou perto de Dean com expressão interrogativa.

- Nenhum. Está tudo sob controle – o loiro se virou para ela com o mesmo sorriso conciliador.

- O senhor então não vai me prender? – tornou Jimmy

- De onde você tirou essa ideia? – inquiriu Vic

O olhar do menino em direção ao Winchester respondeu à indagação de Collins. Ela olhou o caçador que desmanchou o sorriso um tanto desconfortável com o olhar severo da mulher. Ela se virou com um sorriso espontâneo para Jimmy:

- Claro que não vamos te prender. Pode ir tranquilo.

- Ah... Então... tchau - deu um aceno rápido ainda bastante assustado e correu escada acima para o quarto.

Victoria voltou seu olhar nada amigável para Dean.

- Sam terminou as perguntas com o casal. É hora de nós irmos – foi tudo que disse e deu meia-volta.

Dean sabia que ouviria. Deu um profundo suspiro e levantou os olhos para o alto pedindo ajuda.

- 0 –

- Muito bem! Que palhaçada foi aquela lá dentro com o garoto? – Collins foi logo perguntando assim que saíram.

Os três haviam parado diante da casa. Vic estava de frente para Dean e Sam ao lado de ambos.

- Como assim? O que ele fez? – indagou Sam

- Parece que andou assustando um garoto a troco de nada – replicou Victoria – Disse para o menino que ia prendê-lo.

- Ah, qualé? Eu estava colhendo informações sobre a morte da babá – retrucou o loiro com impaciência

- E precisava bancar o terrorista pra cima daquele menino? O garoto só faltou urinar nas calças.

- Que exagero! Foi só... uma leve pressãozinha.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Winchester! Não me venha com suas ideias idiotas.

- Ah, é, então me diga o que você teria feito? - elevou o tom de voz – Teria mostrado seus peitos pra ele também?

A expressão assassina da caçadora fez o loiro se arrepender na mesma hora do que acabava de dizer. Sam virou o rosto porque já imaginava o irmão caído e com as partes de baixo doloridas. Dean pareceu visualizar a mesma cena, posto que fechasse os olhos já vendo estrelas da surra que receberia da Indomável.

Entretanto, nada. Ele arriscou abrir um olho e ela ainda estava lá parada. E sorria. O loiro abriu o outro olho e encarou-a sem entender. Sam também voltou a olhar para ambos.

E para a surpresa dos dois irmãos, Victoria aproximou seu rosto sedutoramente do rosto de Dean, faltava pouco para beijá-lo. O Winchester arfou ao sentir a respiração quente de Victoria e seu perfume envolvente. Um calor começou a subir por sua virilha. Sam engoliu em seco. Não era possível que...

- Você é desprezível – sussurrou ela ao estreitar os olhos e desfez o sorriso

Afastou-se no minuto seguinte. Dean ficou tonto, ainda estava parado esperando "o beijo". Quanto a Sam, ficou boquiaberto, embora aliviado.

- Olha, Collins... – Dean se recompôs e tentou se desculpar, mas foi interrompido.

- Sam, me faz o favor? Diga para seu irmão que não me dirija mais a palavra até eu decidir falar com ele diretamente.

- Ahn... Bem... – Sam não sabia o que dizer

- Pode dizer isso a ele?

- Claro... Er, Dean, a Victoria pediu pra dizer que não lhe dirija mais a palavra até ela decidir voltar a falar com você diretamente.

- OK – o loiro fez um bico, mas não retrucou.

- E agora pergunte a ele o que de "tão importante" ele descobriu com aquele menino.

- Dean, o que...

- Já entendi o recado. Diga pra ela que foi isso. – tirou o saquinho de pó de mico de dentro do paletó. Sam olhou intrigado para o saquinho; Collins se aproximou e também o olhou. – O garoto disse que colocou isso na escova de cabelo da babá.

- Ah, por favor! – exclamou Vic com incredulidade sem se voltar para Dean

- Dean, pó-de-mico nunca faria a garota coçar o cabelo – Sam também estava incrédulo – São só sementes de bordo triturado.

- Se vocês tiverem outras teorias, sou todo ouvidos – acrescentou para o irmão num tom sarcástico embora olhasse para Vic – Pode dizer isso a ela também.

Victoria teve vontade de dar uma resposta nada cordial ao seu colega, mas resolveu continuar a ignorá-lo. Seu celular tocou como que para dissipar aquele clima.

- Alô. Oi, doutor, tudo bem? – a expressão dela mudou de cordialidade para espanto – Estamos indo aí.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sam

- Temos que voltar para o hospital – foi sua única resposta enquanto ia para seu carro.

- 0 -

Dean, Sam e Victoria entraram numa loja de artigos de logros e brincadeiras.

Mais cedo, passaram no hospital a chamado do legista do necrotério. Um homem havia sido eletrocutado em circunstâncias desconhecidas. Apenas um tal de Sr. Stanley, um idoso e amigo da vítima, foi apontado como testemunha. Todavia, julgaram-no um caduco por afirmar que o motivo fora seu anel de choque ao apertar a mão de seu amigo numa brincadeira.

Os Winchesters e Collins foram os únicos que resolveram dar crédito à história do homem embora com ressalvas. Ficaram com o anel com a permissão de Stanley, voltaram para o motel e resolveram testar o objeto no quarto dos rapazes.

Munido de óculos e luvas assim como Vic e Sam, Dean ativou o anel num imenso pernil sobre a mesa que ficava na pequena minicozinha do quarto. A carne ficou assada por completo. Os três ficaram boquiabertos.

Por isso, estavam naquela loja. Descobriram que tanto o pó-de-mico como o anel de choques embora fossem originários de lugares diferentes, haviam sido comprados naquele mesmo lugar. Era provável que tivessem sido amaldiçoados pelo dono, algum bruxo.

Diversas prateleiras com brinquedos e artigos - cujo propósito era o de sacanear alguém - estavam expostos. Alguns pendurados; outros enfileirados.

- Sam - Dean sussurrou aproveitando que Collins estava em outro canto da loja e mostrou para o irmão um pacote com uma daquelas bexigas que imitam o som de "peido".

Sam revirou os olhos.

Os caçadores ficaram um tempo analisando cada item quando o dono da loja chegou para atendê-los. Havia o balcão e atrás ficava uma cortina vermelha aberta com uma pequena mesa circular ao centro. Em cima, uma cartola e varinha de mágico. No alto, pendurada no teto, uma placa com os dizeres "O Conjurador" e com a pintura de uma pequena caveira na parte inferior.

- Bem-vindos ao Conjurador - anunciou - Santuário da magia e do mistério.

Os caçadores olharam em direção a voz que se apresentava atrás do balcão. Era um homem magro, alto, de cabelo castanho médio, olhos acinzentados e que aparentava ter entre quarenta e cinquenta anos. Vestia uma jaqueta cinza com listras, calças da mesma cor e uma blusa preta com a foto do mágico David Copperfield estampada.

- É o dono? - perguntou Sam se aproximando do balcão.

- Sou. - respondeu ele

- Vendeu anéis que dão choque e pós de mico recentemente? - indagou Dean

- É, uma grande quantia de cada um - respondeu com certo sarcasmo mesclado num tom de amargura - Eles não são exatamente itens de sucesso. Querem comprar alguma coisa, ou o quê?

Dean pagou pela bexiga.

- Tem muitos clientes? - tornou Sam

- As crianças aparecem. Não compram muito, mas estão mais do que felizes em quebrar coisas. Hoje em dia, só curtem !Phones e filmes de vampiros se beijando. Isso tudo me deixa...

- Com raiva... - completou Dean sério

O homem assentiu com expressão zangada.

- É, é... Estou com raiva. Essa loja tem sido minha vida por vinte anos. E agora está jogada às traças.

- Por isso os odeia?

- Acho que sim.

- Queria poder fazer alguma coisa a respeito? - inquiriu com desdém

- É, acho que sim.

- Então, está se vingando... - Dean fez uma pausa, tirou uma galinha de borracha pendurada num gancho e jogou-a sobre o balcão -... com isso.

Mostrou o anel e eletrocutou a galinha. O homem tomou um susto. A galinha se derreteu por completo enquanto o vendedor caiu sentado no chão, gritou e tremia de pavor.

Os caçadores ficaram surpresos com sua reação.

- Algo me diz que esse cara não é um bruxo poderoso - concluiu Sam

- Não me resta a menor dúvida - disse Vic em tom monótono.

- Desculpa - tornou Dean meio sem graça para o homem.

Saíram de lá.

- Diga ao seu irmão que foi um belo show - disse Vic com ironia para Sam na calçada da loja

Sam ia repetir, porém, o olhar irritado de Dean o calou.

- 0 -

Era pouco mais de meia-noite.

Victoria se encontrava em seu quarto deitada na cama, mas não conseguia dormir. Não parava de pensar em certo Winchester. Na verdade, não havia noite em que não dormisse com Dean e Sam em seus pensamentos.

Era por isso que cada vez mais estava intratável com os rapazes. Cada dia se sentia mais atraída por eles: física e emocionalmente. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Sabia bem a resposta, mas se recusava a admiti-la em voz alta. Era perturbador demais para sua sanidade!

Se antes, estava decidida a ser implacável com eles, agora mais do que nunca. Sabia que os estava magoando e irritando, mas... não tinha escolha, era para o bem deles. E para o seu. No entanto, cada má resposta que lhes dava era como uma agulhada em seu próprio coração.

Ah! Por que com eles era muito mais difícil manter sua postura de Indomável?

A maior parte das vezes em que os repreendia ou ignorava era mais pose do que realmente alguma zanga ou crítica. No entanto, naquele momento, estava mesmo furiosa com Dean pelo que ele havia dito pela manhã.

Tudo bem que usava de seus encantos femininos para atrair os homens com que quisesse arrancar alguma informação, mas jamais se prestou ao papel de dormir com algum deles para isso. Ela não se encaixava no estereótipo de mulher " boazuda que se entrega para qualquer um".

Sabia que havia caçadoras que, devido àquela vida instável e perigosa, eram adeptas do "amor livre" como os homens caçadores. Mas ela não. Não que julgasse quem gostasse de sexo casual, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia dissociar sexo de amor. Que a julgassem quadrada por isso, não se importava. Estava acostumada a ser vista como lésbica ou maria macho.

Só se entregara a dois homens na vida. Homens que amou. E fazia quase cinco anos que não dormia com ninguém.

Por isso, doía-lhe pensar que Dean achasse que ela fosse uma leviana. Seu comentário parecia ter essa conotação. Será que Sam pensava da mesma forma?

Por outro lado, não poderia culpar o loiro por dizer aquilo. Ele devia estar em seu limite devido às provocações dela. Talvez devesse relevar.

Suspirou. Amanhã seria outro dia.

- 0 –

Por sua parte, Dean não parava de pensar a mesma coisa.

Céus! Aquela mulher o tirava do sério!

Ela o estava ignorando. Ele, Dean Winchester.

OK. Fora um grosso ao se referir daquela forma aos peitos dela como algo que usasse para arrancar informações – sendo que tal estratagema só fora usado uma vez no caso do cavaleiro sem cabeça –, porém, dissera aquilo por ter perdido a paciência que já estava se esgotando.

Mas tinha que admitir que sentia um incômodo sempre que Vic se insinuava ou correspondia aos olhares e sorriso de qualquer homem que encontrava durante aqueles casos.

Sabia que ela o fazia como modo de arrancar informações e que não passava disso – pelo menos, ele não a viu se envolver com nenhum homem. Mesmo assim, aquilo não deixava de lhe incomodar.

O loiro não parava de se mexer e remexer na cama com bastante estardalhaço. Tanto que Sam se levantou, acendeu a luz do abajur na cômoda entre eles, sentou-se na beira da cama do lado que estava seu irmão e inquiriu-o:

- Muito bem, Dean? Qual é o problema!

- Que problema? – o loiro virou para o lado de Sam

- É o que estou perguntando. Tem algum problema? Por que você normalmente já estaria ferrado no sono numa hora dessas e aos roncos. Só que desde que se deitou não pára de ficar se virando todo, faltando pouco pra quebrar a cama. Por favor, dá pra aguentar seus roncos mas... esse barulho de molas tá me incomodando. Me diz aí o que está acontecendo.

- É a Collins, Sam. Não suporto mais essa garota!

- Que novidade! Quase todo dia você fica me falando isso.

- Porque todo o dia ela não cansa de dar patada. Qualé, Sam! Você também não fica livre da implicância dela.

- Mas eu não perco meu sono por causa disso. Eu tento... relevar.

- É justamente esse o problema. A gente tá relevando demais e ela tá montando em cima! Qualquer hora, eu me canso e digo umas boas pra ela.

- Como a de hoje dos peitos? Sinceramente, Dean, não sei como ela não ter fez parar no chão como aquele motoqueiro.

- É, mas agora tá com essa de me ignorar. E o pior é que você em vez de ficar do meu lado, fica como garoto de recados dela. Está gostando do seu novo posto? Ou espera que a Victoria te promova no conceito dela? – tornou com sarcasmo.

Sam quis retrucar, porém, não conseguiu achar uma boa resposta.

- Quer saber de uma coisa? – disse por fim – Vê se tenta dormir e melhora esse humor pra amanhã.

Sam apagou a luz do abajur, virou de costas para o irmão e fechou os olhos para tentar dormir. Dean ainda ficou lá com cara de tacho. Virou de lado e resolveu contar carneirinhos até pegar no sono.

- 0 –

Do outro lado da cidade, numa casa, um homem era atacado em sua cama. Seus dentes eram todos arrancados sem dó por um indivíduo alto, magro e barbudo vestido de fada do dente que usava um alicate na operação.

- 0 –

No hospital, estava o homem todo desdentado deitado na maca num quarto do hospital. Sam tomava anotações dele.

- Então, pelo que entendi, depois que o senhor colocou sua filha pra dormir e... lhe falou sobre a Fada do dente, o senhor foi dormir.

- Enñn ... – o sujeito confirmou com a cabeça. Estava com dificuldade de falar tamanha a dor que sentia na boca. Seu depoimento fora bastante demorado e difícil de compreender pelo Winchester.

- E por volta da meia-noite, apareceu esse... ahn... tal sujeito que seria a Fada do dente.

O moço confirmou com o polegar. Sua esposa entrou no quarto com um suco gelado, mas ele se recusou a tomar.

Enquanto Sam repassava algumas informações para ter certeza de que anotara tudo certo, Vic olhava distraidamente o quarto. Dean estava fora. Certamente, não aguentava mais ser ignorado por ela. Tomou uma decisão: voltaria a falar com ele, afinal, sua atitude não era a de uma mulher adulta.

Vic chegou ao corredor disposta a falar com Dean, porém, encontrou-o de paquera com uma enfermeira. A moça era clara, de cabelos pretos e anelados e olhos castanhos escuros.

_Ele não perde tempo_.

Aquilo a irritou. Enquanto ela e Sam estavam ali levando o trabalho a sério, ele ficava jogando charme em cima de qualquer uma. E que enfermeira mais oferecida! Não tinha o que fazer não?

Victoria não se segurou e aproximou-se dos dois.

- Bem, eu agradeço, enfermeira Fremont – disse Dean com um sorriso sedutor para a moça

- Por favor, me chame de Jen.

- Então será Jen.

- Com licença, Jen, me permite conversar com meu colega agente Page? – interrompeu Vic com falso sorriso e falsa doçura na voz. Dean a olhou surpreso.

- Ah... claro. Até mais... agente Page – ela sorriu.

- Me chame de... James.

- Certo, James.

A enfermeira saiu. Vic revirou os olhos e interpelou Dean:

- Já acabou o seu momento de "idílio amoroso"? Porque temos trabalho a fazer.

O loiro olhou para os lados e para trás como se procurasse outra pessoa com quem Victoria estivesse falando. Em seguida, voltou seu olhar para ela.

- É comigo? – não resistiu em provocá-la.

Ela suspirou e cruzou os braços.

- Não, é com o faxineiro bem no final do corredor. Ele tem ouvido biônico.

- Eh... engraçadinha – ele deu um sorriso amarelo que ela também esboçou – Resolveu voltar a falar comigo?

- Fazer o quê, né? Nós somos colegas e temos que agir como adultos.

- Mas não fui eu quem começou o joguinho do "Sam, fala para ele que eu não quero mais falar com ele." – imitou a voz dela.

- Escuta aqui, Winchester! – Victoria perdeu a paciência e apontou o dedo para ele – Da próxima vez que falar alguma pérola do tipo daquela de ontem comigo, garanto que não vou te ignorar... e nem as suas partes baixas.

- Uh! – Dean levantou os braços em sinal de trégua embora ainda tivesse escárnio em sua postura – Falou e disse, Collins.

Victoria não respondeu, mas seu olhar ainda estava flamejante. Dean não pôde deixar de se sentir atraído por ele. Tinha que confessar que ela ficava linda e fogosa quando estava com raiva. Ele prendeu seu olhar no dela.

- Foi mal – disse com voz rouca – Me desculpe.

- Tudo...tudo bem – Collins desmanchou sua postura e ficou embaraçada pela intensidade do olhar dele.

- Aham. – Sam pigarreou.

Os dois se viraram em direção a ele. O Winchester tinha uma expressão sombria no rosto. Percebeu que Vic e Dean estavam conversando, mas chegou a notar certo clima que não lhe agradou em nada.

- Que bom que estão se falando. – foi tudo o que disse.

- Pois é – Vic se afastou um pouco de Dean. Sam se aproximou e ficou entre eles.

- Qual é a do desdentado? Cáries malditas o assustaram? – indagou o loiro ao seu irmão.

- É, quase isso. Ele deu uma descrição. Um metro e cinquenta e cinco, cento e cinquenta quilos, asas e um tutu rosa. Ele disse que era a fada do dente.

- Obviamente ele estava sob o efeito de analgésicos.

- Talvez. O que quer que tenha sido, atravessou portas e janelas trancadas, sem acionar o alarme.

- Fala sério, a fada do dente?

- Pior que o homem falou sério – replicou Vic.

- E deixou trinta e duas moedas debaixo do travesseiro dele. Uma para cada dente – tornou Sam.

-O caso parece de uma loucura completa – declarou Vic assentindo com a cabeça.

- Se isso é loucura, o que vou falar é mais ainda – anunciou Dean

- O que você descobriu?

- Tem uns garotos lá em cima, com úlceras de estômago por terem misturado o doce pop rocks com coca-cola – fez uma pausa – Um outro cara, a cara dele ficou assim.

- Assim como? – inquiriu Sam.

Dean olhou para os lados meio constrangido, juntou os olhos para o centro do nariz e arreganhou os dentes numa careta horrorosa.

Vic não resistiu e soltou um riso curto.

- Não brinque, Winchester – disse

- Se duvida, vá lá em cima ver. Ele segurou por muito tempo e ficou assim. Estão trazendo um cirurgião plástico.

- Então, se adicionar isso tudo... Não tenho ideia – Sam ficou sem palavras.

- Parece algo como mitos - arriscou Collins – Histórias que o povo diz.

É isso! – exclamou Dean – Sabe, achei que kikos marinhos existissem – os três começaram a caminhar pelo corredor.

- E existem – confirmou Sam – São artémias.

- Não, digo... tipo nos comerciais. A esposa kiko marinho cozinha pro esposo kiko marinho, e os filhos brincam com o cachorro no castelo de verdade. Eu tinha seis anos, mas acreditava.

- Certo – Sam tentava entender aonde o irmão queria chegar.

- É o que a Victoria disse: são mitos. O negócio é que, talvez essa seja a ligação. A fada do dente, pop rocks com coca-cola, o anel que dá choque em você. Todas são mentiras que as crianças acreditam.

- E agora estão se tornando realidade.

- Parabéns pela conclusão, Dean. Fico feliz que você pense – provocou Collins. Dean fez uma cara engraçada para ela.

- O que estiver fazendo isso, está remontando a realidade – tornou Sam – Tem poderes de um deus ou...

- Ou de um ilusionista – completou Vic.

-É, com o senso humor de uma criança de nove anos – conclui Dean

- Ou com o seu – replicou Sam.

- Era só o que faltava – Vic arqueou as sobrancelhas – Um Dean Winchester com superpoderes. Já não basta aguentar um sem poder.

E adiantou o passo.

- Opa! O que ela quis dizer? – o loiro apontou o dedo

- Vamos – Sam balançou a cabeça e sorriu sem responder.

- 0 –

Victoria e Sam saíram para encontrar alguma pista ou ponto em comum que ligasse todos aqueles estranhos casos. Collins achou melhor que se separassem para agilizar as buscas. Dean até quis acompanhá-la, mas ela o dispensou no seu tom delicado.

O Winchester acabou ficando sozinho no quarto. Estava sentado à mesa devorando o pedaço de pernil que tinha assado com o anel de choques. A carne estava em bom estado para se comer.

Uma batida na porta interrompeu a degustação do Winchester. Droga! E se fosse Victoria? Ele ainda não tinha se livrado "daquilo".

As batidas eram insistentes.

- Saco! – prageujou. Resolveu atender.

Abriu a porta. Era Victoria conforme temia.

- Oi... er... o Sam me ligou e pediu que eu voltasse pra cá. Parece que ele achou alguma coisa e deve estar chegando – ela se justificou

- Ahn... claro – ele parecia bastante constrangido e escondeu a mão direita rapidamente dentro do bolso da calça. Collins percebeu – Entre.

- Tem alguma coisa com a sua mão? – ela perguntou assim que o loiro fechou a porta com a mão esquerda.

- Er... quer um pedaço? – ele desviou de assunto e indicou o pernil

- Não... Bom apetite – ela recusou com certo nojo.

Ficou encostada perto da janela. Olhava para a fora. Queria evitar a todo custo encarar o homem à sua frente.

Podia ouvir o barulho da mastigação do Winchester. Era ruidosa. Ouvia também sua respiração. Ela gostava. Era um pouco louco... mas adorava ouvir o som de um homem respirar. Um homem sexy e envolvente respirar perto dela.

Deus! Que pervertida estava ficando!

Não olhava Dean, mas sabia que ele devia estar a observando. Um calor a envolveu só de imaginar. E eles... estavam ali sozinhos.

Passaram-se apenas dois minutos desde que estava ali, mas para ela parecia uma eternidade.

Quanto a Dean, o pernil já tinha perdido o gosto para ele. Ele mastigava a carne como se desejasse sentir o sabor da pele de Vic em sua boca. Sentiu "o campeão" se animar outra vez.

_Não, de novo não._

Sam entrou no quarto e quebrou aquela tensão sexual entre eles. Olhou para a Victoria. Estava ofegante da pressa em chegar.

- Oi, Victoria. Esperou muito?

Ela negou.

Em seguida, notou que o irmão ainda comia o pernil.

- Cara, sério... Ainda com o pernil? – repreendeu

- Não temos geladeira.

Vic segurou o riso.

- Bom, achei uma coisa – tornou a olhar para Collins que se aproximou. Dean se levantou. Sam afastou o pernil para o lado e colocou em cima da mesa a planta da cidade com vários pontos marcados de X. Ficou entre seu irmão e a caçadora – Aqui. O ataque da fada do dente foi aqui – indicou um ponto e foi mostrando outros – O pop rocks aqui, e tem o pó-de-mico, rosto congelado e anel que dá choque, todos localizados em uma área de 500 m².

- Então dentro dessa zona, a fantasia se torna realidade. – conclui Dean

- Parece que sim.

- Onde fica o núcleo?

- Quatro acres de fazenda e uma casa.

- Foi... um bom trabalho de pesquisa – admitiu Collins com um sorriso impressionada pela eficiência de Sam

- Obrigado – ele sorriu.

- Nosso hotel por acaso não fica nesse círculo? – interrompeu Dean

- Fica. Por quê?

- Er... É melhor sair ou fechar os olhos, Collins.

- Por quê? – ela estranhou.

- Não quero te ofender com mais "uma pérola"

- Tem algo a ver com a sua mão, não é?

Dean não respondeu. Estava meio embaraçado.

- Mostre – ela ordenou.

- Olha...

- Mostre.

- Tá, mas não diga que não avisei.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e mostrou a palma da mão direita. Estava com alguns pelos bem crescidos.

- Meu... Deus! – ela virou o rosto – Não acredito no que vejo.

- Eu avisei.

- Bicho... isso não é o que eu acho que seja, é? – Sam também virou o rosto com repugnância

- Fiquei entediado. Eu... pensei... estava pensando... bem.

- Estava pensando naquela enfermeira lá do hospital, não é? A tal de Jen.

Victoria o inquiriu. Seu olhar cruzou o do loiro. Ele a olhou intensamente.

- É... – assentiu – Foi nela mesmo.

Mentira. Não foi na Jen que ele pensara a tarde toda para fazer aquilo na solidão do quarto. Aliás, sempre que ficava sozinho fosse debaixo do chuveiro, em sua cama ou até mesmo no carro, apenas uma única mulher lhe passava pela mente a ponto de ele "se divertir" sozinho com "seu campeão."

Victoria desviou o olhar. No fundo ela sabia.

- Sabe que pode ficar cego por isso também – repreendeu Sam.

- Winchester, você é mesmo um depravado. – declarou Collins com reprovação

- Ah, por favor. Todo homem faz isso – o loiro se defendeu – Até o Sam faz isso – Sam corou e abriu a boca para protestar, mas Dean ignorou e continuou – Até... mulheres fazem isso.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou por alguns instantes.

– Acho melhor nós irmos averiguar essa pista – disse Victoria olhando para Sam e querendo mudar de assunto.

- Me deem cinco minutos e vamos checar aquela casa – Dean saiu em direção ao banheiro.

- Ei, não use meu barbeador – advertiu Sam.

- 0 –

Os carros pararam no meio de uma estrada de terra onde se localizava apenas uma casa. Os três fizeram sinal um para o outro com a cabeça. Estavam armados para enfrentarem o ser que habitava aquela residência e que era o provável causador daquela bagunça na cidade.

Subiram as escadas. Sam chegou perto da porta.

- Aqui - Vic lhe entregou um grampo de seu cabelo

Ele se abaixou e começou a tentar abrir a porta para entrarem. Para a surpresa deles, a porta foi aberta por um lindo menino de cabelos lisos pretos e de franja e os olhos negros como jabuticabas. Aparentava ter cerca de nove a dez anos.

- Posso ajudá-los? - perguntou com uma vozinha fina, mas firme.

- Oi! Qual é o seu nome? - indagou Sam

- Quem quer saber?

Eles se entreolharam. O menino parecia ter certa malícia. Mostraram as falsas identidades.

- O FBI - respondeu Dean

- Deixa eu ver isso - pegou a carteira de Dean, analisou-a e devolveu-a - Então o quê? Vocês não batem na porta?

- Seus pais estão em casa?

- Eles trabalham.

- Podemos fazer umas perguntas? Dar uma olhada pela casa?

- Não sei - disse desconfiado.

Os Winchesters sorriram feito bobos. O menino parecia em dúvida. Collins se aproximou dele e abaixou à sua altura.

- Olha, nós prometemos que vai ser rápido. Seus pais nem precisam saber que estivemos aqui - garantiu. Olhava o menino com certa ternura, gostava de crianças.

- Tá - foi sua resposta curta enquanto fitava Vic sem devolver o sorriso dela.

Fosse pelo jeito maternal de Victoria ou porque já tinha se convencido que os caçadores eram boas pessoas, o menino deixou que entrassem. Ele os conduziu até a cozinha de um estilo mais rústico. Uma panela fervia no fogão.

- O que é isso? - indagou Sam ao apontar a panela.

- Chama-se sopa. Esquentamos e comemos - respondeu o menino como se explicasse a algum desavisado.

Vic e Dean reprimiram o riso.

- Certo, eu sei. É só que... - ficou sem resposta diante daquele garoto que parecia não se intimidar com ninguém – Eu também costumava fazer o meu jantar. Quando eu era criança.

- Não sou criança.

- Não, eu sei - fingiu concordar - A propósito, sou Robert - apertou a mão do garoto.

- Jesse.

- Jesse? Prazer em te conhecer.

- Desenhou isso? – Dean mostrou um desenho. Era a figura de um homem barbudo como fada do dente.

- É a fada do dente – respondeu Jesse

- É assim que acha que a fada do dente é? – tornou o caçador com sarcasmo. Virou o desenho para olhar mais uma vez.

- É, meu pai me contou sobre ele – ao ver a cara incrédula de Dean, o menino estranhou – O quê? Seu pai não te contou sobre a fada do dente?

- Meu pai? O meu contou histórias diferentes.

- Bem, a fada do dente não é uma história.

- O que sabe sobre pó-de-mico, Jesse?

- É uma coisa que faz você coçar até o cérebro.

Dean assentiu e trocou um rápido olhar com Victoria. Ela estava abismada.

- Pop rocks e coca-cola? – continuou

- Se misturar, vai parar no hospital. Todo mundo sabe disso.

Dean mostrou o anel de choques guardado no bolso.

- Não deveria ter isso – tornou o menino um pouco assustado

- Por que não?

- Vai te eletrocutar!

- Na verdade, não pode. É só um brinquedo. Totalmente inofensivo. Não tem nem bateria.

- Então não pode te dar choque? – Jesse franziu a testa

- Não. De jeito nenhum. Eu juro.

- Ah, está bem – convenceu-se após uma breve pausa

- Só faz tremer na mão. É meio bobo – apertou o objeto no ombro de Sam que tomou um susto e sibilou. Vic quase gritou e levou as mãos automaticamente na altura da boca – Viu?

Jesse esboçou um tímido sorriso. Quanto a Sam e Vic, olharam feio para Dean.

- Como disse mesmo que se chamava? – tornou o loiro.

- 0 –

- Cara, que foi isso? – indagou Sam

- Tive um palpite e arrisquei. – retrucou Dean

- Arriscou minha pele por um palpite?

- Você está bem.

- Não graças a você, Winchester! – esbravejou Vic que estava ao lado de Dean – Que ideia! Eu achei que você fosse idiota, mas nunca pensei que fosse maluco – olhou para Sam com certa preocupação e abaixou o tom de voz – Você... está bem mesmo, Sam?

- Estou. Obrigado por se preocupar – sorriu

Dean revirou os olhos.

- Tá, tá. Já passou. Sam está bem como estamos vendo. O que importa é que já sabemos quem transformou a cidade no pior pesadelo de Willy Wonka. Um garoto. Tudo o que Jesse acredita, vira realidade. Ele acha que a fada do dente parece com o Belushi, que anéis de fato dão choque. Bum! É o que acontece.

- Foi só convencer ele que os anéis não funcionam, e eles vão de armas a brinquedos imbecis.

- Ele nem deve saber que está fazendo isso.

- Disfarcem, pessoal – avisou Collins.

Jesse havia aberto a cortina da janela de seu quarto e estava os observando. Dean acenou para ele.

- Como ele está fazendo isso? – sussurrou o loiro.

Aquela era uma pergunta para a qual logo descobririam uma verdade aterrorizante.

- 0 -

**Bem, é isso aí, pessoal! **

**O título do capítulo remete a um filme muito bonito e um pouco antigo. Devem estar se perguntando: por que o título _O garoto que podia voar_? Como já disse, todos os títulos vão se referir a algum filme, livro ou peça seja por associação de ideias, paródia ou metafóra. Deixo a interpretação a cargo de vcs.**

**Bem, todas que viram o episódio sabem como ele termina. Mas o que vcs não sabem é o que vai acontecer entre nosso triângulo no próximo capítulo, conclusão do caso. Adianto que as coisas entre eles vão ficar bem tensas.**

**Gente, não deixem de mandar reviews. Percebi nas estatísticas da minha fic que pelo menos nove leitores dão uma olhada, só que recebi até hoje apenas três reviews (Juh, o que aconteceu com vc?) Mesmo se vcs não tiverem conta no Ffnet, podem postar como anônimos. Eu acidentalmente, tinha desmarcado essa opção, mas já voltei com ela.**

**Não escrevo por conta de reviews, mas porque gosto muito dessa fic e estou praticando para realmente começar a publicar histórias minhas (estou até pesquisando). E nem vou deixar de escrever se tiver poucos comentários. Mas é tão bom para quem escreve receber um comentário. Mesmo que vc não tiver muita coisa para dizer sobre o capítulo, pelo menos diga se gostou e que parte, enfim.**

**Até a próxima.**


	11. O garoto que podia voar 2ª parte Fim

**Olá, pessoal! Bem, no final do capítulo acho que vcs vão querer me matar... e também à Victoria, mas tudo bem! São ossos do ofício. **

**No final alguns esclarecimentos. Boa leitura!**

Anteriormente:

– Mas que mulher é essa? – desabafou Dean – Não se pode falar nada que ela vem com quatro pedras pra cima da gente! Agora eu entendo porque a chamam de Indomável.

– Esqueça, Dean. Não vale a pena.

– Esquecer o escambau! Olha, eu só não falei umas verdades pra essa metida naquela hora porque você me segurou, mas da próxima...

– Da próxima você vai ficar calado do mesmo jeito. – cortou Sam

– Até parece! Eu não levo desaforo pra casa, não. Se ela pensa que por ser sobrinha do Bobby, pode pisar na gente, tá muito enganada!

(...)

- Pelo amor de Deus, Winchester! Não me venha com suas ideias idiotas.

- Ah, é, então me diga o que você teria feito? - elevou o tom de voz – Teria mostrado seus peitos pra ele também?

(...)

– É justamente esse o problema. A gente tá relevando demais e ela tá montando em cima! Qualquer hora, eu me canso e digo umas boas pra ela.

– Como a de hoje dos peitos? Sinceramente, Dean, não sei como ela não ter fez parar no chão como aquele motoqueiro.

– É, mas agora tá com essa de me ignorar. E o pior é que você em vez de ficar do meu lado, fica como garoto de recados dela. Está gostando do seu novo posto? Ou espera que a Victoria te promova no conceito dela? – tornou com sarcasmo.

(...)

- É o que a Victoria disse: são mitos. O negócio é que, talvez essa seja a ligação. A fada do dente, pop rocks com coca-cola, o anel que dá choque em você. Todas são mentiras que as crianças acreditam.

- E agora estão se tornando realidade.

- Parabéns pela conclusão, Dean. Fico feliz que você pense – provocou Collins. Dean fez uma cara engraçada para ela.

- O que estiver fazendo isso, está remontando a realidade – tornou Sam – Tem poderes de um deus ou...

- Ou de um ilusionista – completou Vic.

(...)

- Tá, tá. Já passou. Sam está bem como estamos vendo. O que importa é que já sabemos quem transformou a cidade no pior pesadelo de Willy Wonka. Um garoto. Tudo o que Jesse acredita, vira realidade. Ele acha que a fada do dente parece com o Belushi, que anéis de fato dão choque. Bum! É o que acontece.

- Foi só convencer ele que os anéis não funcionam, e eles vão de armas a brinquedos imbecis.

- Ele nem deve saber que está fazendo isso.

**Capítulo 10**

**O garoto que podia voar (2ª parte) - Final**

Os caçadores haviam chegado numa cidade do outro lado do estado de Dakota. Pararam em frente a uma casa com uma cerca cheia de ervas enroladas. Uma placa rudimentar com uns dizeres escritos a giz "Não ultrapasse" se encontrava pendurada no pequeno portão.

Estavam ali por causa da pesquisa levantada sobre o garoto Jesse: seu sobrenome era Turner e era adotado. Em sua ficha, não constava o nome do pai verdadeiro, somente o da mãe biológica. Chamava-se Julia Wright e morava em Elk Creek.

Eles abriram o portão e entraram. A casa parecia estar abandonada, tamanha a aparência descuidada do lugar: as paredes de madeira descascadas e o matagal bastante crescido em torno da residência.

Subiram na varanda. Victoria apertou a campainha.

- O que estiverem vendendo, não estou interessada – uma voz feminina gritou de dentro da casa por entre uma porta entreaberta e trancada por correntes.

- Não somos vendedores. Agentes Page, Plant e Plus do FBI – gritou Dean em resposta.

- Mostrem as carteiras diante do olho mágico da porta – disse a mulher após algum tempo.

Os três assim fizeram depois que trocaram olhares.

- Ponha seu distintivo na caixinha do correio. Dos seus parceiros também – ela pareceu se dirigir a Collins que estava mais perto do local indicado.

Vic fez conforme o pedido da misteriosa mulher.

Finalmente, as correntes da porta foram destrancadas.

- O que querem? – era uma mulher ainda jovem, loira, magra e de olhos verdes. Olhava para os Winchesters com receio, mas seu olhar se fixava com mais confiança em Collins, talvez por esta também ser mulher.

- Só temos umas perguntas – tranquilizou a caçadora

- É sobre seu filho – disse Sam.

- Não tenho filho – disse com receio

- Nasceu em vinte e nove de março de 1998, em Omaha. O colocou para adoção?

- O que tem ele?

- Queríamos saber se... foi uma gravidez normal?

- Houve algo estranho? – Dean foi mais direto

- Fiquem longe! – gritou e fechou a porta com medo e raiva, porém, não conseguiu seu intento porque os três seguraram a porta.

A mulher correu. Eles foram atrás.

- Sra, Wright, espere! – Dean a chamou

Julia chegou até a cozinha e fechou a porta, mas Dean conseguiu abri-la.

- Só queremos conversar – ele tentou se explicar

Entraram.

Nisso, a mulher jogou sal neles. Ficou surpresa ao ver que nada aconteceu. E eles também pelo que ela acabara de fazer.

- Não são demônios? – indagou

- Como sabe sobre demônios? – inquiriu Dean

- Eu... me desculpem... eu – a mulher parecia à beira dos nervos

- Sra. Wright... – Collins se aproximou.

A mulher não resistiu e entregou-se a um choro convulsivo. Vic a amparou nos braços. Dean e Sam só observaram.

Após acalmar Julia, Victoria resolveu preparar um chá para os nervos dela. Wright insistiu que não precisava, mas a caçadora fez questão. Pediu apenas indicação de onde poderia achar as coisas de que necessitava.

As duas ficaram na cozinha enquanto os Winchesters as aguardavam na copa. Os dois admiravam aquela particularidade de Victoria. Ela tinha um jeito especial com as pessoas, sobretudo com crianças e outras mulheres. As pessoas pareciam confiar nela, tranquilizarem-se só com sua presença.

Realmente, a Indomável era indefinível; tinha várias facetas. Cada vez mais, ficavam fascinados por ela.

Após Victoria ter feito o chá, Julia se sentou à mesa com uma xícara. Os caçadores explicaram mais ou menos quem eram e o tipo de trabalho que faziam, como o de caçar e matar demônios. Com mais confiança, Julia começou a lhes narrar sua história:

- Eu estava possuída. Um demônio controlou meu corpo e machuquei pessoas. Eu matei pessoas – falou com pesar.

- Não era você – explicou Sam

- Mas eu estava lá. Ouvi uma mulher implorar por piedade. Senti o sangue de uma jovem escorrer pelas mãos.

- Foi assim que soube do sal – supôs Dean

- Aprendi truques. Fiquei possuída por meses.

- Quantos meses?

- Nove.

Os caçadores trocaram olhares.

- Então seu filho... – começou Sam

- É, o tempo todo. A gravidez, nascimento, tudo – completou Julia – Eu estava possuída. A noite em que o bebê nasceu, eu estava sozinha. A dor era insuportável. Eu gritava e saía uma risada, pois o demônio estava feliz. Usou o meu corpo para dar à luz uma criança. Quando acabou, algo mudou. Talvez o demônio estava cansado ou a dor me ajudou a lutar, mas... de alguma forma, eu assumi o controle. E o demônio pranteou dentro de mim. Batia contra meu crânio. Pensei que minha cabeça ia explodir. Mas eu sabia. Sabia o que tinha que fazer

As lembranças voltaram nítidas na mente de Julia. Ela se viu novamente comendo bastante sal de um saco grande no porão onde pariu. O demônio foi expulso de seu corpo.

– E quando eu estava sozinha com o bebê... Uma parte de mim queria matá-lo. Mas, valha-me Deus, eu não consegui fazer isso. Então o coloquei pra adoção e fugi.

- Quem era o pai? – indagou Dean

- Eu era virgem.

Mais uma vez, os três trocaram olhares.

- Já viram meu filho? – tornou Julia – Ele é humano?

- Seu nome é Jesse – respondeu Dean – Ele mora em Alliance. É um bom garoto.

A mulher assentiu.

- 0 -

- E agora? – indagou Sam do lado de fora enquanto saíam.

- Precisamos de ajuda – respondeu Dean

- De quem? Do Bobby? Será que ele tem resposta pra isso? – inquiriu Collins

- Estamos falando de um tipo de ajuda mais especial – Dean parou para explicar. Sam e Vic também.

- Especial? – indagou ela

- É, do tipo angelical.

- Espere, vocês estão falando do seu amigo anjo? O tal de...

- Castiel – completou Sam

- Nossa! Então... quer dizer que, finalmente vou ter a chance de conhecê-lo – falou entusiasmada – Eu vou ter a honra de conhecer um anjo!

- Não precisa ficar tão entusiasmada. – retrucou Dean e arqueou as sobrancelhas com um sorriso irônico – Ou você se esqueceu do que a gente contou sobre eles? Anjos não são exatamente os mocinhos da história da humanidade. Só o Cass que pode ser considerado uma exceção.

- Não importa! Estou louca para conhecer esse Castiel – os olhos da caçadora até brilhavam

Vic parecia uma garota fascinada por um ídolo. Dean e Sam não puderam deixar de se encantar pelo jeito tão descontraído que ela assumira de repente. Aquela mulher era uma incógnita que sempre os surpreendia de um jeito ou de outro.

Ao notar que os dois a observavam de maneira curiosa, Collins assumiu sua postura séria.

- Bem, e aí? Nós invocamos esse Castiel? Ou ele vem só da gente falar dele? – tornou ela

- É, antigamente, era só a gente falar do diabo... que lá estava o Cass. Mas como te explicamos, ele marcou as nossas costelas com cunho enoquiano pra não sermos encontrados por anjos, o que inclui ele. Agora o chamamos no modo mais moderno – tirou o telefone do bolso – Celular.

Discou o número do celular que Castiel adquirira. Ninguém atendeu.

- Vou deixar uma mensagem para ele nos encontrar mais tarde quando chegarmos em Alliance – respondeu ante o olhar interrogativo de seus companheiros.

- 0 –

Era de noite quando voltaram para o motel. Vic resolveu dar uma passada no quarto dos Winchesters para esperarem por Cass.

Quando acenderam a luz do quarto, viram o anjo parado feito estátua com seu habitual sobretudo. Victoria tomou um susto ao ver aquele homem estranho ali.

- Parado aí, seu demônio! – gritou e sacou de sua arma com munição de sal.

- Espere, Victoria – Sam a deteve – Ele que é Castiel, o nosso amigo.

- Ele... um anjo? – a caçadora perguntou com espanto. Em seguida, olhou para Cass.

Castiel também a encarou com certa curiosidade.

- Presumo que imaginava encontrar um ser com asas gigantes e auréola – declarou ele.

- Bem, eu... sim – gaguejou meio sem jeito – Eles até me falaram de você... quando começamos a trabalhar juntos. Só que nunca especificaram que vocês podiam assumir a forma humana.

- Você nunca perguntou – retrucou Dean

- Se eu estivesse na minha verdadeira forma, eu lhe garanto que você já estaria reduzida a cinzas – continuou ele – Os anjos não assumem a forma humana, eles também possuem humanos.

- Como os demônios?

- Sim, mas com a diferença que vocês têm que dizer "sim" para que possamos assumir seus corpos.

- Digamos que eles são mais educados que os demônios nesse sentido – tornou Dean – Se não fosse assim, Lúcifer e Miguel já teriam nos possuído há muito tempo.

- Certo. – Collins assentiu.

Na realidade, quando Sam a colocara a par daquela situação, ele não explicou em detalhes; apenas situou os principais acontecimentos que levara Dean e ele até aquele estágio. Comentara sobre os anjos e a guerra entre eles, mas não especificara o quanto terríveis poderiam ser. E tampouco sobre a forma como se apresentavam; apenas falara sobre ele e Dean serem os pretensos receptáculos dos dois maiores arcanjos naquela batalha.

Por isso, Victoria achava que os anjos não deviam ser tão terríveis assim; apenas estavam cumprindo seu papel naquela guerra. Para ela, eles representavam o bem, ao contrário dos demônios. Era a sua crença.

A caçadora se aproximou de Castiel com grande respeito. De repente, ficara muda de emoção. Pensou em se ajoelhar diante dele, mas o anjo a deteve.

- Não faça isso. Eu não sou Deus.

- O que eu faço então? Como eu te cumprimento?

- Apenas aperte minha mão.

- Ela está agindo quase igual a você na primeira vez que viu o Castiel – sussurrou Dean para o irmão.

Sam balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo. Estava surpreso em ver aquele outro aspecto de Victoria tanto como Dean.

- É uma honra conhecer um anjo de Deus – disse Vic.

- Você é uma caçadora difícil de encontrar, Victoria Collins.

Vic não soube o que responder. Não havia sentimento naquela sentença, fora dita com neutralidade. Por isso, não sabia interpretar se fora um elogio ou não. E nem o que aquele anjo queria dizer.

Soltou a mão de Cass e foi se sentar numa cadeira da mesa olhando para ele sem ainda acreditar que estivesse na presença de um anjo.

- Bom, suponho que recebeu nossa mensagem – interrompeu Sam e aproximou-se junto com Dean.

- Foi sorte terem encontrado o garoto – respondeu Castiel .

- Sorte mesmo. O que fazemos com ele? – Dean permaneceu de pé enquanto Sam se sentava à mesa do lado oposto de Victoria.

- Matem-no – foi a resposta incisiva

Os caçadores se espantaram, principalmente Victoria.

- Cass... – Dean ia dizer algo

- Essa criança é metade demônio e metade humano, mas é muito mais poderosa que os dois – interrompeu Castiel. Outras culturas chamam esse híbrido de cambion ou katako. Vocês o conhecem como o Anticristo – ele se sentou à mesa ao lado de Collins.

Um barulho de peido se fez ouvir do lado do anjo.

- Não fui eu – tornou Cass. Tirou debaixo das nádegas a bexiga estourada.

- Quem colocou isso aí? – Dean olhou o anjo com ar zombeteiro. Este o olhou sem graça.

Collins balançou a cabeça. Até numa hora daquelas, aquele Winchester não tomava jeito. E ainda por cima, faltava com respeito a um mensageiro de Deus.

- Enfim, eu não entendo. Jesse é o filho do diabo? – indagou Sam.

- É claro que não. Sua bíblia erra mais do que acerta. O Anticristo não é filho de Lúcifer. É só prole de demônio. Mas é uma das melhores armas do diabo na guerra contra o Céu.

- Se Jesse é um morteiro demoníaco, então por que está em Nebraska? – retrucou Dean

- Os demônios o perderam. Não conseguem achá-lo. Mas estão procurando.

- E o perderam porque...?

- Por causa do poder da criança. Esconde ele de anjos e demônios. Por enquanto.

- Ele tem um tipo de campo de força ao redor dele. Que ótimo. Problema resolvido.

- Com a volta do Lúcifer, a criança vai ficando mais forte. Em breve fará mais do que dar vida a alguns brinquedos. Algo que trará os demônios até ele. Os demônios acharão essa criança. Lúcifer converterá esse garoto aos seus propósitos. E com uma palavra essa criança destruirá as hostes do Céu.

- Está dizendo que Jesse vai destruir os anjos?

- Não podemos permitir que isso aconteça.

- Está falando sério com relação a matar esse menino? – Collins parecia incrédula

Castiel assentiu.

- Espere – Sam se levantou – Somos os mocinhos. Não matamos crianças.

- Um ano atrás, você faria qualquer coisa para ganhar essa guerra! – Cass se levantou zangado

- As coisas mudam

Houve um prolongado silêncio.

- Não vamos matá-lo, beleza? – protestou Dean e se interpôs entre Sam e Cass – Mas também não podemos deixá-lo aqui. Sabemos disso. Então o levaremos para o Bobby. Saberá o que fazer.

- Vai sequestrá-lo? – replicou Cass – O que está havendo nessa cidade é o que acontece quando essa coisa está feliz. Imagina quando ele estiver zangado. Além do mais, como vão segurá-lo? Com um pensamento, ele pode estar do outro lado do mundo.

- Então falamos a verdade – diz Sam decidido – Diz que Jesse está destinado pra ir pro lado negro, beleza. Mas ainda não foi. Então se falarmos pra ele, o que ele é, o Apocalipse, tudo... Ele poderá tomar a decisão certa.

- Você não tomou – disse Castiel e aproximou-se de Sam – E eu não posso correr esse risco.

Sam engoliu em seco. Dean abaixou a cabeça como se as palavras do Anjo fossem dirigidas a ele, pois, de certa forma, sentia-se responsável pela atitude errada do irmão.

Quanto a Collins, mantinha-se calada. Ela estava pasma. Seus conceitos de fé estavam começando a serem questionados por ela. Como um Anjo podia julgar uma criança inocente por algo do qual não tinha culpa e querer exterminá-la? Anjos não deveriam proteger inocentes e vítimas? Será que Deus permitiria algo assim? Pretendia questionar Cass, entretanto, ao levantar os olhos, ele já havia sumido.

- Droga – proferiu Dean.

- 0 –

Em Elk Creek, Julia Wright trancava a porta de sua casa. Pretendia sair.

Um vizinho apareceu atrás dela. A mulher tomou um susto. Era um sujeito gordo, e de cabelos grisalhos.

- Desculpe – ela disse com um sorriso nervoso

- Não esquenta. Está bem? – inquiriu ele

- Sim. Só que hoje foi um pouco conturbado.

- Falar com os Winchesters faz isso com a gente

Ela ficou estática. O homem a prensou na porta.

- Não me reconhece, docinho? – ele perguntou. Seus olhos ficaram negros – Tivemos altas diversões juntos, não tivemos? E então nos roubou uma coisa, escondeu. Isso foi muito feio de sua parte. Então observamos e esperamos. E agora... Eles te disseram onde ele está, não foi? Acho que está na hora de visitar nosso filho.

Ele abriu a boca dela e jogou-se em forma de fumaça para seu interior. O homem que estivera possuído caiu desacordado. O demônio no corpo de Julia se dirigiu a passo firmes para Alliance.

- 0 –

Jesse foi pegar um copo d'água na cozinha. Ao atravessar a sala, teve a forte impressão de que havia mais alguém na casa, fora ele e os pais. Parou. Como não viu ninguém, achou que estivesse imaginando coisas. Deu mais alguns passos e encontrou Castiel à sua frente. Com o susto, o menino deixou o copo cair e espatifar-se. Deu um passo para trás.

- Não tenha medo – disse Cass – Não o machucarei.

Escondia uma adaga atrás das costas. À medida que se aproximava de Jesse, este recuava mais.

- Mãe! Pai! – gritou

- Seus pais estão dormindo. Eu lhe garanto que não vão acordar até o amanhecer - suavizou o tom de voz ao ver a expressão apavorada da criança - Eu lamento.

Castiel ergueu a lâmina para atingir Jesse. Este se encontrava sem saída ao encostar as costas na lareira da sala.

Dean, Sam e Vic arrombaram a porta da casa. Viram o menino parado e encostado na lareira.

- Tinha um cara aqui? Em capa de chuva? - indagou Dean.

Jesse, bastante assustado, mostrou o anjo transformado em um boneco de plástico em miniatura com um punhal também de plástico.

O loiro pegou o boneco. Olhou para seus companheiros e depois para um garoto.

- Jesse - chamou Victoria numa voz confortadora. O menino a olhou - Está...tudo bem agora. Viemos aqui te ajudar.

A criança os olhava desconfiado.

- Temos algumas coisas pra explicar pra você - Vic se aproximou e estendeu a mão para ele - É melhor nos sentarmos, não acha?

O garoto ainda ficou em dúvida, mas o olhar tranquilo e sincero de Collins o convenceu. Ele pegou em sua mão e deixou-se conduzir no sofá da sala. Vic se sentou ao seu lado.

Sam se acomodou numa poltrona enquanto Dean permaneceu de pé. Ele colocou Castiel em cima da lareira com cuidado.

- Ele era amigo de vocês? - perguntou Jesse

- Ele? Não? - despistou Dean

- Eu fiz isso. Mas como eu fiz isso?

- Você é um super-herói.

- Sou?

- Quem mais poderia transformar alguém em um brinquedo? Você é o super-herói, sem a capa e as botas.

O garoto confuso abaixou a cabeça. Victoria olhou com reprovação para Dean, mas este ignorou. Sabia o que a caçadora devia estar pensando, entretanto, fora algo que ele decidira junto com Sam quando estavam dirigindo para lá.

Não houvera tempo para deliberarem entre si como abordar aquele garoto, pois assim que Castiel se fora, concluíram que ele agiria imediatamente contra o menino – o que se comprovara – e apressaram-se em intervir.

- Meus parceiros e eu trabalhamos para uma agência secreta do governo - continuou Dean e agachou-se em frente ao menino - É nossa tarefa achar crianças com poderes especiais. Estamos aqui pra levá-lo para uma base escondida em Dakota do Sul, onde será treinado para lutar contra o mal.

- Como os X-men?

- Exatamente como eles.

Jesse sorriu.

- O cara pra quem estamos te levando está até numa cadeira de rodas - Dean se levantou - Você será um herói. Salvará vidas, pegará as gurias. Parece divertido, não?

Súbito, Dean foi erguido no ar e prensado contra uma parede lateral da sala próximo à lareira.

- Dean! - gritou Victoria e levantou-se.

A porta da sala se abriu. Ela, Sam e Jesse viram o demônio no corpo de Julia entrar.

- Estão mentindo pra você – disse

Sam se levantou disposto a impedir a mulher, mas também foi imprensado na mesma parede que Dean. Victoria foi sacar de seu revólver para atirar no demônio, mas ele percebeu a manobra e atirou a arma da moça no chão. Em seguida, jogou-a em outra parede do outro lado da sala onde a imprensou. Aproximou-se dela bastante interessado.

- Então você é a famosa Victoria Collins? - sorriu - Alguns dos meus colegas exorcizados por você me disseram que era bem bonita e gostosa. Só que eu não imaginava que fosse tanto.

- Me... me solta seu filhote de cão! - ela disse com certa dificuldade por causa da pressão.

- E disseram que você tem a língua afiada também - apertou a garganta da caçadora até esta não conseguir pronunciar mais nada - Por ora, é melhor ficar quieta. Depois, que eu resolver o assunto de que vim tratar aqui, quem sabe... possamos nos divertir - disse com malícia

- Deixe a Victoria em paz, desgraçado! - esbravejou Sam.

- Continue quietinho aí, bonitão - o demônio se virou para ele e imprensou-o um pouco mais - Não posso machucá-lo. São ordens.

O menino havia se levantado do sofá. O ente maligno se postou diante dele e olhou para Dean.

- Já, você? Machucá-lo é animador. – disse

Jogou o caçador de uma parede para outra do lado da lareira.

- Deixe-o em paz! - gritou Jesse

- Jesse, você está lindo! - aproximou-se e abaixou-se na altura do rosto do menino - Tem os olhos do seu pai.

- Quem é você?

- Sou sua mãe.

- É nada - negou com a cabeça.

- Você é metade humano e metade nós.

- Ela quer dizer demônios, Jesse! - interviu Dean

A mulher torceu garganta do Winchester para travar sua voz.

- Essas pessoas que você chama de pais mentiram pra você também - tornou a entidade - Você não é deles. Não mesmo.

- Meus pais me amam.

- Será? É por isso que te deixam sozinho o dia todo? Porque te amam tanto? Essas pessoas, esses impostores... Te disseram que a fada do dente era real e que seus brinquedos podiam machucá-lo e muitas outras coisas que são mentira. Te amam tanto que tornaram sua vida uma mentira. Olhe no seu coração, Jesse. Sempre soube que não era filho deles, que era diferente. Todo mundo mentiu para você. Não são agentes do FBI - mostrou com a cabeça Sam, Dean e Vic - E você não é um super-herói.

- O que sou então?

- Você é poderoso. Pode ter e fazer o que quiser.

- Não a escute, Jess! - Dean conseguiu falar.

- Te trataram como uma criança. Ninguém confiou em você. Todos mentiram pra você. Isso não te deixa com raiva?

O menino apertou o punho, fez a casa tremer e o fogo aparecer na lareira. A luz da sala começou a falhar.

- Viu? Te deixa com raiva. Mas estou te dizendo a verdade, Jesse. Não seria melhor se não existisse mentiras? Venha comigo... E pode limpar tudo. Recomeçar. - um vaso ao lado deles se quebrou - Imagina isso. Um mundo sem mentiras.

A parede onde estavam Dean e Sam abriu uma rachadura e o quadro com uma foto de Jesse e seus pais caiu no chão.

- Ela tem razão. Mentimos pra você. Mas te direi a verdade. Só quero lhe dizer... - o demônio tentou impedir Sam ao apertar sua garganta

- Pare com isso - disse Jesse e libertou Sam que caiu da parede com os pés no chão - Eu quero ouvir o que ele tem a dizer.

- É mais forte do que pensei - disse o demônio admirado do poder da criança

- Mentimos pra você. Desculpe. Eis a verdade: Sou Sam Winchester. Esse é meu irmão, Dean - apontou para Vic do outro lado da sala - E aquela... é nossa colega, Victoria Collins. Nós caçamos monstros.

- Exceto no caso de você ser o monstro, né, Sammy? - Julia esboçou um sorriso irônico

- Essa mulher bem aí, seu nome é Julia. Ela é sua mãe, mas a coisa dentro dela, a coisa com a qual você está conversando... é um demônio.

- Um demônio? – perguntou o menino

- Ele só faz mentir pra você desde que o conheceu. Não o escute – disse Julia – Castigue-o.

- Sente-se e cale a boca – ordenou Jesse e fez uma cadeira deslizar e bater nas pernas da mulher, obrigando-a a se sentar. O demônio ficou preso à cadeira e incapaz de emitir palavras.

- Tem uma guerra entre anjos e demônios, e você faz parte dela – continuou Sam.

- Sou só uma criança.

- Pode ir com ela se quiser. Não posso impedi-lo. Ninguém pode. Mas se você for, milhões de pessoas morrerão.

- Ela disse que sou metade demônio. É verdade?

- Sim. Mas você é metade humano também. Pode fazer a coisa certa aqui. Tem escolhas, Jesse. Mas se fizer as erradas, elas te assombrarão pelo resto da vida.

- Por que está me dizendo isso?

- Porque tenho que acreditar que alguém pode fazer a escolha certa, mesmo eu não tendo conseguido.

Sam olhou para o garoto como se visse a si mesmo.

- Sai dela – ordenou Jesse ao olhar para Julia.

A cadeira se arrastou para trás e uma fumaça negra saiu da mulher e subiu pela chaminé.

Dean e Victoria foram soltos e caíram sobre os pés. Ambos estavam boquiabertos.

- Como fez isso? – perguntou o Winchester

- Fazendo – Jesse deu de ombros

- Guri... você é demais – disse ofegante.

- Estão... bem? – indagou Victoria em tom neutro para os rapazes

Os dois assentiram.

- E você? – perguntou Sam

A caçadora confirmou com a cabeça.

- Ela vai ficar bem? – indagou Jesse e indicava Julia

- Com o tempo – garantiu Dean.

Ele pegou o Castiel em miniatura que caíra no chão.

- Olha, a verdade é que... ele é meio meu amigo – o loiro disse com ressalvas – Será que poderia transformá-lo de volta?

- Ele tentou me matar.

- Ah, é. Mas ele é um bom sujeito. Só estava confuso – como Jesse não fizesse nenhum movimento ou nada dissesse que fosse favorecer a Castiel, Dean resolveu deixar o assunto de lado. Pôs Cass de volta à lareira – Está bem. Foi uma longa noite. Falamos disso depois.

- E agora?

OS caçadores se entreolharam.

- Agora o levamos a algum lugar seguro, vamos treiná-lo. Será útil em uma luta, guri.

- E se eu não quiser lutar?

Foi a vez de Sam intervir:

- Jesse... Você é poderoso. Mais poderoso do que... qualquer coisa que já vimos. Isso te torna...

- Uma aberração?

- Pra algumas pessoas, talvez. Mas não pra nós. Nós também... quer dizer, Dean e eu também somos aberrações.

Victoria teve vontade de dizer que não considerava seus dois companheiros duas aberrações, mas preferiu se mantiver calada.

- Não posso ficar aqui, né?

- Não – tornou Dean – Os demônios sabem onde está e virão mais.

- Eu não irei sem meus pais.

- Não há nada mais importante do que a família – concordou Sam – Entendemos isso. E se realmente quer levá-los com você, nós te apoiaremos. Mas tem que entender, que vai ser perigoso pra eles também.

- Como assim?

- Nosso pai... Ele nos levava consigo pra todo lugar – explicou Dean

- Onde ele está agora?

- Morto. Um demônio o matou – disse Sam

- Os meus pais... também – contou Vic. O relato dos Winchesters a fez se lembrar de sua própria história – O meu pai... Jack Collins era um caçador e tentou nos levar pra longe de tudo o que era mal, mas ele e minha mãe... acabaram mortos por demônios.

Tanto Dean e Sam ficaram surpresos com aquela confissão de Collins. Ela nunca falava de si. Nunca falava de seus gostos pessoais, de suas preferências e muito menos sobre seu passado.

- Sinto muito – proferiu Jesse ao olhar a caçadora. Ela sorriu para ele.

- Olha, Jesse – interrompeu Dean e agachou-se em frente do garoto - Depois que estiver nessa luta... você estará nela até o fim. Na vitória ou derrota.

- O que devo fazer?

- Não sabemos lhe dizer. A escolha é sua. Não é justo, eu sei – Sam foi sincero.

O menino ficou em silêncio meditando por alguns instantes.

- Posso ir ver meus pais? – perguntou – Preciso me despedir.

- Claro – concordou Dean.

Jesse subiu as escadas, virou um corredor à direita e entrou no quarto dos pais. Eles ainda estavam sob o efeito do profundo sono que Cass os mergulhara. Olhou-os com ternura. Depois, foi para o próprio quarto, deitou na cama e pensou naquela decisão que mudaria radicalmente sua vida.

Por que o mundo era tão complicado? Não pediu para ter aqueles poderes. Só queria ser uma criança como as outras e viver uma vida normal. Era pedir muito?

Olhou de modo distraído para uma das paredes de seu quarto e viu as fotos que gostava de colecionar sobre surf. Sentou-se e mirou com atenção uma legenda num dos pôsteres. Falava sobre as grandes ondas nos mares da Austrália.

Enquanto isso, os caçadores aguardavam o menino na sala. Vic estava sentada no sofá; Sam e Dean estavam perto da lareira.

- Ele está lá em cima já faz um tempo – disse Dean

Victoria se levantou.

- Será que... – antes que ela terminasse a frase, os três, como se combinassem, subiram as escadas correndo e foram até o quarto do garoto. Estava vazio.

- Ele se foi – disse Castiel de volta à sua forma original ao surgir repentinamente no aposento.

- Pra onde? – inquiriu Dean.

- Não sei. Jesse colocou todo mundo na cidade de volta ao normal, os que ainda estavam vivos. Daí desapareceu.

Victoria notou um papel em cima da cama. Pegou-o e abriu-o.

- Ele deixou isso.

- O que diz? – indagou Dean

- Que ele tinha que partir pra manter seus pais a salvo, que ele os ama e... que lamenta.

- Como o achamos? – perguntou Dean

- Com os poderes do garoto, não podemos – contestou Cass – A não ser que ele queira ser achado.

- Que ótimo, não é? – Victoria ficou subitamente irritada – Acho que ele fez muito bem no final das contas. Depois de você o ter assustado, não é... "anjo"?

Cass pareceu surpreso com o tom da caçadora tanto quanto os Winchesters.

- Eu sempre acreditei em anjos e sempre pensei que vocês existiam para nos proteger – continuou – Quando os Winchesters me contaram sobre a guerra de vocês, achei que estivessem exagerando ao falar que eram implacáveis. Mas agora eu vejo e, detesto admitir, eles estavam certos a respeito de vocês. Quem pensam que são para decidir quem morre ou quem vive?

- Eu não tive outra opção. Era um sacrifício que precisava ser feito por todos nós – justificou-se o Anjo.

- Ele é só uma criança! Não tem culpa de ser o que é. E você o condenou simplesmente por isso! – esbravejou – Você tinha razão. Você não é Deus. E como os outros como você, pode ser tão ruim quanto os demônios que combatem.

Os Winchesters ficaram pasmos com a ousadia de Victoria. Não que achassem que o anjo castigaria a caçadora com os poucos poderes que ainda possuía. Mas ela não sabia disso.

Acharam que Cass fosse revidar com alguma boa resposta, todavia, ele apenas disse:

- Os pais do garoto só vão acordar pela manhã. Eu preciso ir.

E sumiu.

- Que ótimo! Parece que a verdade doeu nele – ironizou a caçadora.

- Está satisfeita? – tornou Dean irritado – Você conseguiu feriu os sentimentos do Cass!

- Eu feri os sentimentos dele? Ah, por favor, Winchester. Quem eu saiba foi ele quem tentou matar uma criança.

- O que o Cass tentou fazer não foi o correto, mas ele só estava querendo a proteger a todos nós.

- E não o defenda! Você também agiu muito errado com aquele menino com suas historinhas. X-men, Super-homem?

- E queria que a gente contasse de cara a verdade pra ele?

- Funcionou por acaso? Aquele demônio quase conseguiu manipular o Jesse. Ainda bem que o menino mostrou ter mais juízo do que você.

- Ah, e você é a grande caçadora! A perfeição em pessoa, que nunca erra!

- Pelo menos não fui eu quem começou o fim do mundo e nem foi por minha culpa que o Bobby foi parar numa cadeira de rodas!

Collins ser se arrependeu imediatamente do que dissera, mas não iria voltar atrás em suas palavras. Dean ficou furioso. Não mais iria ouvir os desaforos daquela mulher, não mesmo. Entretanto, o som de um soco na cômoda do quarto e uma voz que não era sua se fez ouvir:

- Cala essa maldita boca! – disse Sam. Até então ele estava calado só observando, mas a última sentença de Victoria fora demais para ele. Pisara em dois calos seus.

- O quê? – disse Collins pensando ter escutado mal

- Eu disse pra você calar essa maldita boca – continuou ele – Quem você pensa que é pra agir e falar de qualquer maneira com as pessoas? Como você se atreveu a falar daquele jeito com o Cass? Ele é meu amigo e do Dean, mas você nem o conhece – sorriu de maneira irônica – Nossa! Pra quem ficou quase devota de um anjo, foi uma reviravolta e tanto!

- Olha, Winchester...

- Você já falou muito. Tem falado muito comigo e com o Dean da forma que quis. Agora é você que vai ouvir.

Dean estava boquiaberto. Victoria se calou. Estava surpresa com a fúria estampada no rosto de Sam apesar dele manter o tom de voz baixo.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim e o Dean. Eu fiz só um relato pra você de todas as coisas que nos aconteceu até aqui. Mas você não pode calcular o quanto difícil foi e tem sido. Nós cometemos erros? Sim. Eu fiz uma grande besteira em abrir aquele maldito último selo? Sim. Eu até admito que somos os causadores indiretos do Bobby estar naquela cadeira. Mas eu não fico jogando na cara das pessoas o que elas fazem de errado só com o propósito de magoá-las. – fez uma pausa -. Eu errei muito, mas sei que acertei mais ainda e salvei muitas vidas. E tudo o que me aconteceu, como ver minha namorada morrer queimada no teto, não foi pra chegar aqui e ter alguém como você me dizendo que péssimo caçador eu sou. – inspirou e expirou um pouco de ar – Eu não sei o que aconteceu pra você se tornar essa mulher tão amarga, eu tentei compreender, mas não dá mais. Chega!

Um longo silêncio se fez. Victoria estava pasma com tudo o que Sam lhe dissera. Dean mais ainda do que ela.

- Você também não sabe nada sobre mim, Winchester – disse ela por fim atingida por cada palavra que ouvira – Não se atreva a me julgar.

- A única que tem feito isso esse tempo todo é você – continuou Sam – Nós não precisamos de alguém que fique o tempo todo criticando nosso trabalhando e querendo ensinar o que devemos fazer. Se você entrou na equipe pra isso, perdeu seu tempo.

- Eu quero deixar bem claro que eu só to nessa com vocês porque o Bobby me pediu! – esbravejou Vic

- Ah, é mesmo, Senhorita Sei-de-tudo-e-não-precisam-que-me-digam-o-que-fazer? – tornou Dean com sarcasmo – Então faça um favor pra todos nós: pega a merda dessa sua pose de gostosona que acha que está no controle da situação e cai fora. E que se dane o Bobby se ele não gostar!

- Dean! – Sam repreendeu o irmão num tom de voz alto

- Bem que eu gostaria, Winchester – replicou a moça num tom mais controlado – Mas eu nunca deixo um trabalho por terminar. Eu me comprometi em ajudar vocês a limparem a merda do Apocalipse que vocês começaram e vou até o fim. Mesmo que eu tenha que aturar vocês por meses. –deu uma breve pausa – Então se prepare pra me engolir por um bom tempo!

Não disse mais nada. O ambiente ainda estava carregado. OS Winchesters olhavam para ela e vice-versa. Esperavam que mais alguma palavra fosse dita. Foi Sam que quebrou aquele silêncio incômodo:

- É melhor irmos embora. Temos que voltar pro motel e pegar nossas coisas.

Nem Dean e nem Victoria disseram mais nenhuma palavra. A caçadora foi a primeira a sair do aposento. Sam a seguiu e depois Dean.

Do lado de fora, Collins entrou em seu carro e deu partida. Dean e Sam entraram no Impala preto. Não trocaram nenhuma palavra. Porém, ambos sabiam que as coisas entre eles e Collins a partir dali ficariam ainda piores. Só não sabiam como.

- 0 -

**Bem, eu gosto muito da Victoria, mas concordo que ela mereceu ouvir cada palavra que o Sam disse. Mas ela tem certos motivos (não justificativas) que a fazem ser assim. Com o decorrer da trama, vai ser revelado tudo que a tornou essa mulher dura.**

**E aposto que consegui surpreender vcs todas! Quem diria? Foi o Sam, o caladinho, o quietinho que falou umas boas verdades pra Vic. É, o Sam é um personagem bem mais complexo de trabalhar a composição do que o Dean. Ele é aparentemente o bom moço, o tipo politicamente correto, mas tem suas nuances sombrias. **

**Eu meio que estava deixando o Sam apagado nessa fic e não era essa minha intenção. Eu quero justamente deixá-las na dúvida de quem a Victoria deve ficar. Ela vai se envolver com os dois (não ao mesmo tempo) conforme os trechos que leram no trailer, mas a princípio não tem definição de com quem ela deve terminar. **

**Sobre como ficará a relação desses três, não se preocupem. A partir do próximo caso, a Victoria finalmente vai começar a ser mais amiga deles. Isso porque o caso vai estar relacionado a uma parte do passado da vida dela e vai envolvê-la como potencial vítima. E ela vai precisar muito da ajuda dos Winchesters.**

**Ah! Por último, sei que estão doidas para rolar um beijo entre ela e os Winchesters. Adianto que acontecerá daqui a uns seis capítulos no máximo (talvez até menos). Mas não vou falar com quem. E não será só um beijo, será AQUELE beijo. OK?**

**Até a próxima.**


	12. Senhora dos Afogados (1ª parte)

**Bem, gente, eis uma aventura inédita. Espero que gostem. Ah! No capítulo anterior, eu tinha escrito que o cunho enoquiano que o Castiel colocou nos Winchesters impede tanto anjos como demônios de encontrá-los. Errei feio: é só os anjos que não podem achá-los. Já corrigi o erro e esclareço só para constar pra quem tinha lido capítulo com o equívoco. **

**Por favor, não deixem de ler as notas finais. São para esclarecer algumas coisas. Boa leitura!**

- 0 -

Anteriormente:

– Ela está fazendo de tudo pra não ser agradável conosco. Acho que a Indomável é apenas um disfarce. Você se lembra como ela ficou sem jeito na primeira vez que a vimos?

– É... me lembro – o loiro se acalmou ao recordar a cena do encontro dele com "seu Anjo"

– Pois é. Ela parecia tímida, meio recatada e... doce. Acho que ela é daquele jeito na verdade.

– Ah, é? E por que tem agido como uma megera pra cima da gente?

– Vai ver quer evitar uma aproximação. Sei lá... deve ter algo a ver com os pais dela. Você sabe, ouvimos da morte do Jack Collins pelos outros caçadores e quando você foi fazer nossos pedidos, eu já tinha perguntado sobre a mãe dela e ela me contou naquele "tom delicado" que a mãe também está morta.

(...)

- Você também não sabe nada sobre mim, Winchester – disse ela por fim atingida por cada palavra que ouvira – Não se atreva a me julgar.

- A única que tem feito isso esse tempo todo é você – continuou Sam – Nós não precisamos de alguém que fique o tempo todo criticando nosso trabalhando e querendo ensinar o que devemos fazer. Se você entrou na equipe pra isso, perdeu seu tempo.

- Eu quero deixar bem claro que eu só to nessa com vocês porque o Bobby me pediu! – esbravejou Vic

- Ah, é mesmo, Senhorita Sei-de-tudo-e-não-precisam-que-me-digam-o-que-fazer? – tornou Dean com sarcasmo – Então faça um favor pra todos nós: pega a merda dessa sua pose de gostosona que acha que está no controle da situação e cai fora. E que se dane o Bobby se ele não gostar!

- Dean! – Sam repreendeu o irmão num tom de voz alto

- Bem que eu gostaria, Winchester – replicou a moça num tom mais controlado – Mas eu nunca deixo um trabalho por terminar. Eu me comprometi em ajudar vocês a limparem a merda do Apocalipse que vocês começaram e vou até o fim. Mesmo que eu tenha que aturar vocês por meses. –deu uma breve pausa – Então se prepare pra me engolir por um bom tempo!

**Capítulo 11**

**Senhora dos Afogados (1ª parte)**

**Washington, D.C**

A missa dominical noturna havia se encerrado. As pessoas começaram a se levantar e a sair. Uma jovem mulher, cerca de trinta anos, negra, cabelos crespos, magra, alta, vestida com uma saia longa e preta e uma camisa de mangas compridas cor cinza, passava por entre os fiéis. Chegou até o padre que conversava com duas senhoras. Era um homem bastante idoso, robusto e careca. Ao ver a moça se aproximar, despediu-se das senhoras e sorriu para a jovem:

- Foi um belo sermão, padre Frederick – disse e apertou a mão do sacerdote com respeito

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado, Emma.

- Posso... falar um pouco com a irmã Lucy antes de ir?

- Claro, ela está logo ali – apontou num canto do altar uma senhora de fisionomia simpática que aparentava ter cinquenta anos. Era gorda, branca e olhos azuis. Vestia um hábito preto que cobria seu cabelo castanho claro. Estava próxima ao órgão.

- Irmã Dulce – Emma chegou até ela

- Oh, minha querida Emma. Que bom vê-la de novo! Como você está?

- Eu... ainda estou com aquele problema – a moça abaixou o tom de voz - Elas continuam.

- Não se preocupe, é o processo. Logo elas acabam – a senhora também falava num tom de voz baixo – Olhe, se quiser conversar, você pode voltar amanhã. Eu agora, filha, estou sendo bastante solicitada – apontou duas outras moças, uma loira e outra de cabelos pretos que também pareciam angustiadas por falar com a freira – Veja, ali está a Meredith e a Christine.

- Tudo bem, irmã. Amanhã... eu volto.

- Eu estarei esperando.

Emma se sentiu um pouco melhor, mas ainda tinha aquela angústia forte e um medo inexplicável dentro de si. Uma moça, também negra e mais jovem do que Emma, esperava-a na saída da catedral. Era Nathalie, sua irmã.

- Falou com ela? – perguntou

-Falei.

- E...?

- Não deu pra conversar muito. Ela pediu pra eu voltar amanhã. Vamos?

- 0 –

Em sua casa, Emma acabava de tomar um gostoso banho.

Morava sozinha, mas pediu à sua irmã que passasse a noite ali com ela. Nathalie preparava o jantar.

Emma saiu do Box e pegou a toalha que estava pendurada numa argola da parede. O banho lhe deu uma boa revigorada.

Enxugou o rosto e os cabelos. Ao tirar a toalha de seu campo de visão, tomou um susto e bateu as costas no box. Diante dela, estava um menino negro de cerca de sete anos. Olhava-a com um misto de ódio e tristeza.

- Não... – tentou gritar e chamar a irmã – Nathalie... Nathalie...

A voz simplesmente não saía.

O menino continuava a olhá-la com ódio crescente. Emma tremia e tentava se mexer. Entretanto, estava paralisada pelo medo. Fechou os olhos como se com isso pudesse afastar a criança. Quando tornou a abri-los, o garotinho tinha desaparecido.

Suspirou aliviada. E colocou a mão no rosto para chorar.

Até quando continuariam aquelas visões? Não aguentava mais!

Acalmou-se, terminou de se enxugar e foi para o quarto. Aproximou-se da cômoda e abriu a gaveta para pegar uma calcinha, um short confortável e uma blusa de mangas curtas.

Ao se virar, deu de cara novamente com o menino. Antes que pudesse gritar, litros de sangue começaram a sair de sua boca. Ela vomitava sem parar e sufocava.

Emma caiu no chão. Uma poça se formava por todo quarto. O menino olhava maldosamente para ela e sorria.

Enquanto isso, Nathalie terminava de colocar os pratos na mesa da copa.

- Emma! Está na mesa! –chamou.

Um cheiro de sangue invadiu suas narinas. Ela sentiu náuseas. Sentiu algo molhado sob seus pés. Olhou para o chão. Em poucos segundos, todo o recinto ficou coberto de sangue até a altura de seus joelhos.

- Ahhhhhhhhh! Deus do céu! Que isso? Emma! – entrou em pânico e correu até o quarto da irmã. Viu que o líquido viscoso vinha de lá.

- Emma! – bateu na porta. Ao ver que estava destrancada, abriu-a.

Viu o corpo da irmã submerso sob todo aquele sangue.

- Emma! Emma!

Correu desesperada até ela e levantou o rosto da irmã.

Os olhos esbugalhados sem vida e a falta de respiração de Emma indicavam que era tarde demais.

- 0 –

Sam saiu do seu quarto no motel de beira de estrada. Faltava pouco para chegarem à capital. Viu Collins encostada numa das portas do Impala branco. Ela parecia pensativa.

Ele suspirou. Precisavam conversar. Aquela situação entre eles estava insustentável. Fazia três dias desde que deixaram Nebraska que o tratamento dela mudara para com eles. Ela não estava mais os tratando mal, muito menos lhes dando cortadas.

Simplesmente os ignorava mais do que antes e só se dirigia a eles quando solicitada e, mesmo assim, restringia-se a poucas palavras.

Sam vestia uma camisa de botões de mangas curtas e cor verde claro, calça jeans e tênis. Reparou na roupa que Vic usava: um vestido simples, cor bege de alças finas e com babados nas mesmas e na frente, cujo comprimento ia até os joelhos. Mostrava as belas pernas da moça.

O Winchester sentiu o sangue descer até sua virilha, mas procurou se concentrar e aproximou-se. Ficou apenas alguns centímetros parado de frente para ela. Notou um pequeno decote em forma de U em seu vestido. Procurou ignorar também aquele "detalhe".

- Victoria, podemos conversar? - perguntou.

A caçadora nem se dignou a olhá-lo. Sam fechou os olhos e suspirou para não perder a calma.

- Victoria, quer me responder, por favor?

- O que você deseja de mim, Winchester? - ela levantou os olhos para ele com ar de tédio

- Será que podemos ser amigos? Ou pelo menos colegas? Por que sinceramente essa situação de você quase ignorar a mim e ao Dean não pode continuar. Não dá pra trabalhar assim.

Vic se desencostou da porta, olhou para Sam com desafio e aproximou-se bem perto dele, quase se encostando. Seus lábios estavam próximos dos dele. Ele arfou com a aproximação e com o perfume dela.

- Tem certeza que é isso que você quer, Sam? Quer ser meu amigo? - disse com voz sedutora

- Te... tenho - ele engoliu em seco. Seus olhos não se desgrudavam dos dela. Sua respiração se acelerou um pouco. Seu membro começou a latejar.

- Que pena! - ela deu um muxoxo - Porque eu não. – ela começou a se afastar.

Sam a puxou pelo braço e a encostou no mesmo lugar onde ela estava. Prensou seu corpo contra o dela na lateral do carro e encostou sua virilha entre as pernas dela para que sentisse sua excitação.

- Olhe... eu não aguento mais isso... - disse com a voz rouca e ofegante

E a beijou com todo o desejo e paixão que aquela mulher lhe despertava. Agarrou o rosto dela com ambas as mãos e entreabriu sua a boca com a língua e sentiu a língua dela se enroscar na sua. O gosto dela era incrível! E o beijo era urgente, cheio de luxúria. Ela correspondia na mesma intensidade.

Ele estava incendiado. Suas mãos começaram a percorrer as curvas dela e sua pele quente. Desceu os lábios pelo pescoço e pela curva dos seios sob o decote. Ouvia os suspiros dela. As mãos de Victoria seguiram instintivamente para os cabelos do rapaz e os puxou levemente. O Winchester introduziu a mão por dentro do decote e acariciou a curva do seio. Vic ofegou. As mãos dele trabalhavam rápidas e desciam para as pernas enquanto mantinha os beijos e a língua em sua garganta.

Sentiu que ela arfava. As mãos dela foram por debaixo da camisa dele. Ele suspirou ao sentir o contato daquelas mãos o acariciando no peitoral. Em seguida, desceram até o cós da calça dele e alisaram seu membro por cima da vestimenta.

Ele soltou um gemido e levantou o corpo dela com ambas as mãos debaixo de suas nádegas. Os braços de Collins enlaçaram o pescoço do Winchester. Sam subiu o vestido e afastou a calcinha um pouco de lado. Pôs a mão dentro e acariciou gentilmente o ponto mais quente dela. Ouviu o gemido de Vic.

- Me toma, Sam... Me toma - ela sussurrou quase sem fôlego

Sam não queria daquela forma assim tão rápida e naquele lugar. Mas estava tão excitado que não se negou a dar o que Victoria queria. Abriu rapidamente o zíper, tirou seu membro para fora e penetrou-a.

Ambos gemeram forte. Ele começou a se movimentar dentro dela enquanto ela puxava seus cabelos com mais força e sussurrava seu nome sem parar.

Além de ouvir Victoria, o Winchester teve a impressão de que mais alguém o chamava, mas estava tão envolvido que não deu atenção.

Sentiu que Vic ia atingir o prazer e ele estava quase a ponto de chegar ao auge.

Súbito, um jato de água foi jogado no seu rosto.

Sam acordou assustado na cama. Sentou-se rapidamente com os pés para fora. Estava confuso e com o rosto molhado. Dean estava parado de pé à sua frente com um copo na mão. Olhava para ele com preocupação.

- Você está bem? – indagou o loiro

- Você... me molhou? – Sam passou a mão no rosto e sentiu o líquido.

- Achei que você estivesse passando mal. Te vi gemendo e você parecia se contorcer de dor agarrado ao travesseiro. Me assustou, Sammy...Te chamei várias vezes e você não me respondia... eu até te balancei você. Aí joguei a água como último recurso – ao baixar distraidamente os olhos para o volume bem acentuado da cueca boxer do irmão, Dean entendeu tudo - Cara... não me diga que...

- O quê? – Sam inquiriu esfregando os olhos e de mau humor por ter acordado de um maravilhoso sonho. Viu que eram quase nove da manhã no relógio da parede. Dali a pouco seria hora de se encontrarem... com ela. Pegariam estrada.

- Sam, seu maroto, você estava tendo um sonho erótico, hein? – Dean sorriu com malícia – E parece que dos bons porque você custou a acordar e "se agarrava" com força ao travesseiro.

Ele deu uma gargalhada alta.

- Dean, eu não...- Sam corou

- Quem diria, meu irmão? – sentou-se animado na beira da cama – E aí? Me conta os detalhes? Como foi?

- Ah, cai na real, Dean! Não tenho que te contar nada – levantou-se e foi até o banheiro.

- Qualé, Sammy? Sou seu irmão. Pode me contar de tudo.

- Vá ver se eu estou na lua – foi a resposta que deu do banheiro.

- 0 –

Sam estava apreensivo pela expectativa de ver Collins, mas procurava disfarçar. Não queria revelar ao irmão que sonhara com a Indomável. E Dean o estava amolando com sua insistência para que contasse sobre como era a mulher do sonho e como foi a experiência.

Estavam encostados no velho Impala: Dean de um lado e Sam de outro. Haviam marcado com Vic de saírem juntos do estacionamento daquele motel por volta das nove e meia. Na verdade, ela apenas disse a eles para partirem àquela hora no dia anterior e nada mais.

Estava conversando com eles o mínimo possível. Aquilo os incomodava. Preferiam até que ela agisse da maneira "delicada" com a qual estavam habituados. Pelo menos, antes, ela falava mais com eles nem que fosse só a respeito de trabalho, fosse para dar suas "ordens", fosse para criticá-los.

Agora ela simplesmente ficava calada a maior parte do tempo e deixava que eles tomassem as rédeas da situação, como o novo caso que iam investigar na capital.

Collins saiu. Ela os avistou. Estava a poucos metros deles e encurtava a distância com a aproximação até seu carro que estava numa vaga defronte o carro deles.

Dean, por impulso, soltou um assobio ao contemplar a maneira pela qual ela estava vestida. Quanto a Sam, ele gelou. Vic usava o mesmo vestido do sonho erótico. Como aquilo era possível? Era a primeira vez que ele a via com aquela roupa.

Encarou os olhos da caçadora e sentiu o sangue ferver. Ela também o encarou. E parou surpresa ao vê-lo. Não conseguiram desgrudar os olhos.

- Ei, Collins! - Dean despertou ambos do devaneio - Pronta?

Victoria apenas assentiu, desviou seu olhar de Sam e foi até seu carro.

Os Winchesters continuaram a observá-la até que entrasse no veículo. Vic estava muito sexy naquele vestido. E também a roupa lhe dava uma aparência romântica. Devia ser por causa do calor que ela o usava porque, normalmente, ela vestia calças e, quando muito, uma saia mais formal e um pouco mais comprida para se passar por agente federal ou algo do tipo.

Assim que ela entrou no carro, eles abriram as portas do Impala e entraram. Dean deu partida.

Percorreram poucos quilômetros e não demoraram em parar. Dean fez sinal com a buzina do carro para que Vic encostasse ao avistarem uma lanchonete.

Desceram dos seus carros e entraram no estabelecimento. Iam tomar o desjejum matinal. Dean e Sam sentaram-se à mesa de um lado e Victoria de outro. O silêncio entre eles era constrangedor, quase como na primeira vez que haviam lanchado juntos.

Collins não os olhava diretamente. Fingia prestar atenção em qualquer outra coisa, menos nos homens à sua frente. Parecia, sobretudo, mais perturbada com a presença de Sam. Este suava e não era propriamente por causa do calor que fazia.

Logo veio uma garçonete e anotou os pedidos que cada um fez.

O silêncio continuou e estava os sufocando. Para disfarçar aquela tensão entre os três, Dean começou a assobiar a melodia de uma das músicas de Zeppelin. Por fim, Sam não aguentou e resolveu trazer à tona a última discussão que haviam tido em Nebraska.

- Olhe, Victoria, sobre aquele dia depois que o Jesse foi embora...

- Posso ver o recorte de jornal? - indagou Collins em tom frio sem fixar muito tempo o olhar no Winchester.

-O quê?

- A notícia que fala do acontecido em Washington, o nosso próximo caso. Quero dar mais uma analisada.

Com essa, ela mostrava que não estava nem um pouco interessada em conversarem sobre o conflito entre eles. Sam entendeu a indireta e tirou o recorte do bolso. Deu-o a Collins. Sem querer, encostou os dedos da mão nos dela e arfou ao sentir aquela mesma eletricidade o percorrer sempre que tocava em Vic sem querer. Só que, naquele momento, foi mais intenso. Quase uma espécie de choque.

Com a caçadora pareceu acontecer o mesmo porque ela deixou o recorte cair no chão, debaixo da mesa.

Abaixou-se para pegar o papel do assento mesmo, mas Dean - que estava sentado do lado do corredor - adiantou-se. Ia entregar para ela, mas parou. Os olhos ficaram arregalados e a boca aberta. Teve um vislumbre generoso do decote do vestido de Collins.

Vic percebeu e ficou mais desconfortável ainda. Imediatamente, endireitou o corpo no assento.

- Obrigada! - disse em tom rude e com a mão estendida, esperando que o Winchester desconfiasse.

Ele se deu conta de sua indiscrição, ergueu o corpo e deu o papel para ela.

- De nada - foi a resposta acompanhada de um sorriso, que Victoria não correspondeu.

Ficou vários minutos lendo e relendo a notícia, talvez para ter uma desculpa para não conversar com os Winchesters ou encará-los.

O recorte falava sobre a morte misteriosa de Emma Miller que foi encontrada afogada em seu próprio sangue pela irmã sem uma explicação plausível. O detalhe era que a casa em que morava ficou alagada com o que parecia o sangue da própria mulher, sendo vinte vezes a quantidade que um corpo humano adulto podia conter.

Era isso o que tornava o caso inusitado para os três caçadores. E também o fato de que Dean afirmou que o acontecido lhe lembrava duma circunstância semelhante da qual não conseguia se recordar onde, quando e o que.

- Você tem certeza que já viu algo parecido? - ela se dirigiu por fim ao Winchester

- Já, tenho certeza. Só não me lembro das circunstâncias como já falei – replicou

- Não foi algum caso que você pegou com seu pai?

- Não. Posso não ser um nerd, mas tenho boa memória e me recordo de todas as minhas caçadas com a palma da minha mão.

Vic não disse mais nada. Sua atenção sobre a notícia agora era real. Ela sentiu um aperto no coração, um mau pressentimento, como se aquele caso fosse abrir alguma ferida grande dentro dela.

- 0 –

Dean, Sam e Vic se apresentaram como controladores de doenças e epidemias raras e contagiosas a serviço do governo no necrotério da cidade. Pediram ao legista responsável que lhes mostrasse o corpo da vítima.

Os Winchesters estavam de um lado e Collins de outro. Assim que o médico tirou o cadáver do compartimento, Victoria sentiu um estranho mal estar.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Sam e quis se aproximar.

- Sim – ela mostrou a palma da mão indicando que não precisava que ele se aproximasse.

- Como podem ver, o corpo dela apresenta sintomas claros de afogamento. Os membros continuam rígidos, a pele pálida e arroxeada e os olhos sobressaltados. E... posso abrir o corpo dela e mostrar os pulmões? – indagou o legista também preocupado com a reação de Victoria.

Vic assentiu. Ele pegou um bisturi e abriu novamente o peito da mulher que estava costurado por uma autópsia realizada anteriormente.

- Aqui – abriu os pulmões de Emma – Foi o que mais intrigou a todos. Está cheio de sangue, mas muito mais sangue do que deveria ter nos pulmões. E olha que deveriam ter visto a casa. O sangue da vítima dava até para encher uma piscina pequena. Nem a polícia e muito menos os médicos conseguem explicar. O que o Controle de Doenças tem a dizer sobre isso?

- Er... bem – Dean tentou inventar alguma desculpa.

- Acham que pode ser algum tipo de doença que faz com que a medula óssea produza muito mais sangue do que deveria – Vic já tinha a resposta na ponta da língua – É quase como se fosse um tipo de câncer. Tivemos... outro caso parecido no estado... – ela tentou pensar em algum lugar

- De Nova Iorque, na capital – Sam pensou por ela.

- Isso. Mas foi abafado. O governo ainda não descobriu o que está causando isso, mas quer investigar para ver se não é contagioso sem causar muito alarde.

O homem os olhou intrigado.

- É, tem de tudo nesta vida. Parece que a cada dia surgem mais doenças esquisitas neste mundo.

Os três concordaram. Em seguida, foram até o endereço que descobriram da casa da irmã de Emma. A mulher os recebeu gentilmente, embora ainda estivesse abalada.

- Além de você e de Emma, não havia mais ninguém na casa? – indagou Sam. Estava sentado junto com Dean e Victoria no sofá da sala perante Nathalie.

- Não – respondeu ela

- Tem certeza? Você não sentiu nenhuma outra presença de qualquer tipo na casa? – inquiriu Dean

- Como assim? – Nathalie estranhou.

- Hum... nada – Sam retomou o interrogatório – Bem, notou alguma coisa anormal no comportamento de sua irmã nos últimos dias?

Tiveram a impressão de que a moça ia revelar algo, porém, ela se limitou a negar com a cabeça.

- Tem certeza? – insistiu Sam

- Tenho – replicou.

Victoria teve certeza que ela mentia e resolveu intervir de maneira delicada.

- Olhe, Nathalie, sei que deve ser bastante constrangedor falar sobre isso num momento tão delicado como esse que você está passando... da perda de sua irmã. E posso entender que talvez você não queira revelar algo da intimidade dela que poderia soar como uma traição à memória dela. Mas acredite, é para evitar que novas vítimas possam ser... acometidas do mesmo mal que matou sua irmã.

A jovem ficou pensativa alguns instantes depois que ouviu as palavras de Collins. Por fim, resolveu se pronunciar.

- Bem, eu não sei se tem algo a ver, mas... ela estava muito perturbada há algumas semanas.

- Perturbada como? – inquiriu Sam

- Primeiro, começou com um sentimento de culpa inexplicável. E depois... ela começou a ter visões.

- Visões de que tipo?

- Ela via uma criança em vários momentos do dia. Dizia que era um menino e que olhava para ela com muito ódio. E outras vezes com tristeza.

- Por acaso era algum filho morto dela?

- Não. Ela nunca teve filhos.

- Você falou que ela começou a ter um sentimento de culpa inexplicável. Pode nos dizer a respeito do que se trata? – tornou Collins

- Não sei... Ela nunca me disse. Teve uma época que ela morou uns três anos na Flórida. Foi a serviço da empresa que ela trabalhou até sua morte. Depois voltou pra cá há cerca de dois anos. Eu sabia que algo tinha acontecido com ela por lá, só que... ela nunca me contou o quê.

- Tudo bem – tranquilizou Sam – Não vamos mais tomar seu tempo, mas... se lembrar de qualquer coisa, pode nos telefonar neste número – entregou um cartão para Nathalie.

- Olha... talvez possam obter alguma informação com a irmã Lucy.

- Irmã Lucy?

- Sim. É uma freira com quem Emma começou a se confessar lá na Basílica do Santuário Nacional da Imaculada Conceição. Minha irmã nunca foi do tipo religiosa, mas depois que começou a ter essas perturbações, ela sentiu necessidade de procurar uma igreja católica. E foi aí que ela começou a frequentar as missas há umas duas semanas. Eu sou evangélica e frequento o culto daqui perto e insisti pra que minha irmã me acompanhasse, mas como ela sentiu vontade de ir nessa igreja, eu cheguei a ir com ela lá algumas vezes.

- E a ajudou?

- Ela se sentia confortada, mas... aí começaram as visões e ela não conseguiu se livrar delas, pelo menos não até a última vez que a vi com vida depois que saímos da igreja naquele dia. Mas pelo que os senhores me contaram, acho que talvez fossem delírios... Será que é sintoma dessa tal doença que vocês estão investigando?

- Pode ser – falou Sam sem hesitar – Bem, obrigado pela dica.

Os caçadores se levantaram e rumaram para a tal basílica.

- 0 –

A Basílica do Santuário Nacional da Imaculada Conceição, maior templo católico dos Estados Unidos, a oitava maior estrutura religiosa do mundo e o prédio mais alto da capital, era, sem dúvida, uma construção majestosa.

Possuía uma arquitetura no estilo neo-bizantino. Quem entrava no local, sentia-se pequeno tal a magnitude que o arquiteto quis imprimir e também com os gigantescos e impressionantes vitrais.

Logo de cara, diante do altar, o visitante se deparava com uma imagem grandiosa de Jesus Cristo em vitral. Os três caçadores não eram exceção.

Victoria sentiu o aperto em seu peito aumentar. Ela se lembrou do que a estava angustiando e sentiu uma vontade imensa de tirar aquilo de dentro de si. Contudo, não deixou que seus companheiros percebessem seu estado de espírito.

Além deles, havia várias pessoas àquela hora da tarde, que visitavam o local. Os caçadores pediram para uma das pessoas responsáveis para falarem com irmã Lucy.

- Irmã Lucy? Olha, a essa hora, ela deve estar no convento onde mora – respondeu uma mulher de cabelos pretos e olhos negros que se encontrava próxima ao altar

- E onde fica esse convento? – perguntou Dean

Quando a mulher ia abrir a boca para responder, ela localizou a freira que acabava de entrar no templo.

- Irmã Lucy! – chamou-a e fez um gesto para que ela se aproximasse.

A freira foi até eles.

- Estas pessoas desejam falar com a senhora - disse a mulher e indicou os caçadores.

- Obrigada, Laura. Me acompanhem, por favor - pediu a simpática senhora e levou-os a um canto da paróquia - Em que posso lhes ser útil?

- A senhora conhecia uma mulher chamada Emma Miller? - indagou Sam

- Sim. Há pouco mais de um mês, ela começou a frequentar as missas daqui. Pobre moça! - suspirou - Teve uma morte muito estranha e horrível. Suponho que já saibam disso.

- Sim. É por isso mesmo que estamos aqui.

- Me desculpem... Os senhores são da polícia?

- Ahn... na verdade somos de uma divisão da Secretaria de Saúde do Governo de Controle de Doenças e Epidemias.

- Acreditamos que Emma possa ter sido vítima de uma doença rara que a fez... cuspir e produzir mais sangue do que deveria - completou Dean

- E se chegaram a essa conclusão, por que estão aqui? Não quero parecer rude, mas... não sei por que motivo querem falar comigo. Não estiveram na casa da irmã dela?

Os caçadores se entreolharam. Aquela senhora era bem perspicaz, apesar da aparência ingênua.

- Sim. Nós... estivemos lá - continuou Sam - A irmã dela nos contou sobre as circunstâncias de sua morte.

- E nos contou também sobre as visões dela - acentuou Dean.

- O que queremos saber, irmã, é se ela chegou a comentar algo dessas visões para a senhora. É que... achamos que podem ser algum sintoma, um tipo de alucinação.

- Tem alguma coisa no passado da Emma que possa ter ocasionado essas... alucinações? Ela lhe falou algo a respeito? - Dean foi mais incisivo

- Lamento, senhores, não tenho nada a dizer esse respeito. Os segredos de confissão dos nossos fiéis são invioláveis.

- Pensei que essa coisa toda valesse só para os padres - argumentou Dean.

- É válido para todos os que fazem votos religiosos. E se os senhores não têm mais nada a perguntar que não seja sobre a vida privada da Emma, me desculpem, mas tenho muitos afazeres.

- Não, senhora. Tudo bem, nós entendemos - concluiu Sam

A freira lhes sorriu com simpatia. Deu meia-volta, mas antes, olhou bem nos olhos de Victoria, como se pudesse ler sua alma. A caçadora estremeceu. Esteve calada e meio ausente durante o interrogatório de seus dois colegas, porém, não parava de olhar a freira. Desde o momento que a viu, sentiu uma necessidade muito grande de ficar a sós com ela e conversar. Contar tudo o que lhe angustiava.

- É, desse mato não sai cachorro - comentou Dean assim que a freira se foi.

- 0 –

Os caçadores haviam alugado uma confortável casa com três banheiros, cinco quartos, e uma ampla garagem que comportava perfeitamente os Impalas.

Sam achava que era um desperdício de dinheiro, posto que estivessem a trabalho e previa que terminariam o caso no máximo em três ou quatro dias. Contudo, Dean queria desfrutar de todas as regalias a que tinha direito devido à generosa conta bancária que receberiam todo mês. Claro que haveria outros lugares e outros gastos, mas um exagerozinho de vez em quando não faria mal a ninguém. Ainda mais se estavam na capital do mundo.

Collins deu de ombros quando consultada. Estava indiferente onde ficariam e, não era tanto por sua determinação em ignorar o quanto pudesse os Winchesters, mas sim a um sentimento opressor que estava tomando conta desde que pisou na capital.

O que estava acontecendo a ela? Não era assim.

Tinha seus momentos de tristeza e saudosismo, mas nada que ela permitisse dominar sua mente por muito tempo.

Sozinha em seu quarto, aquele sentimento era mais intenso. Não queria ficar na presença de seus companheiros para que não percebessem o que se passava com ela e nem queria compartilhar seus conflitos com eles.

Tentaram pesquisar alguma coisa sobre a vida de Emma Miller, mas não encontraram muita coisa que lhes apontasse a causa sobrenatural de sua morte. Que havia algo sobrenatural, não restava a menor dúvida, mas o problema era saber o quê. O jeito era esperar que ago parecido ocorresse, se é que ocorreria. Não que estivessem desejando que houvesse mais mortes, porém, todo o caçador sabe que, normalmente, o raio cai duas vezes no mesmo lugar. Ou até mais vezes.

Era quase nove da noite. Ela estava sozinha em seu quarto. Não sabia em que parte da casa se encontravam os Winchesters. Da última vez que os viu, estavam ambos na sala: Dean curtindo os canais na TV e Sam pesquisando em seu laptop.

Haviam pedido uma pizza e refrigerante para comerem, mas ela não quis. Não por querer evitar a presença deles, mas porque não estava com fome. Era aquela sensação de angústia que a dominava. Não queria pensar naquilo. Não queria recordar aquilo. Sua maior culpa.

Procurou mudar o curso de seus pensamentos. No que ela pensaria? Nos Winchesters? Bem, era algo bom em que pensar apesar da distância ainda maior entre eles nos últimos dias.

Sabia que era a maior responsável por aquilo. Ela que ergueu aquele muro desde que os conheceu. E agora os ignorava. Não por raiva ou mágoa. Era por vergonha.

Pela primeira vez, Collins se sentia envergonhada pela maneira tão dura com que agia com as pessoas. Exceto as pessoas com que encontrava nos casos, ela evitava qualquer proximidade com as pessoas ao seu redor e era bastante brusca na maior parte das vezes, fossem mulheres, crianças ou homens. Sobretudo, homens.

A discussão que teve com os Winchesters trouxe à tona aquilo que ela procurava ignorar. O que havia acontecido com seu verdadeiro eu? Ela se escondeu tanto na fachada de dura caçadora que agora sua verdadeira personalidade se tornou, de fato, a Indomável?

Antes não se importava que fosse assim; só que seu Loirão e seu Gigante a faziam se questionar a respeito.

Em especial, Sam. Não que não se importasse com alguma mágoa que provocasse em Dean, porém, as gracinhas deste e seu humor previsível a preparavam para qualquer protesto. No entanto, Sam tão doce, tão meigo e tão sério foi quem lhe surpreendeu a reação. Isso significava que ela, realmente, estava passando dos limites com eles. Justamente eles que deviam tanto lhe importar.

Era esse justamente o problema. Ela se importava demais com eles. Muito mais do que demonstrava. E do que devia.

_Sam._

Deus, que sonho mais quente teve com ele naquela manhã!

Desde que estava com eles, começou a sonhar frequentemente com ambos. Só que não eram nem de longe aqueles sonhos puros e inocentes que tinha antes de conhecê-los. Eram sonhos eróticos, porém, fragmentados.

Mas aquele que teve com Sam... Hum! Foi bastante nítido e bem real. Quase podia sentir o contato da pele do Winchester sobre a sua, o gosto da boca dele, seu toque e suas carícias. Até o perfume de sua colônia pós-barba.

Pena que, de repente, acabou na melhor parte! Mas talvez tenha sido melhor assim. Não queria se sentir mais frustrada do que estava por ter sido apenas um sonho.

E era só isso. Apenas um sonho, ela devia imaginar. Afinal, ela jamais o provocaria se estivessem somente eles dois. Se fosse real, ela não teria tal coragem. É verdade que tinha provocado Dean naquela vez "dos peitos", mas foi diferente, porque Sam estava com eles e foi o suficiente para ela manter o controle da situação.

Ela não era louca de brincar com fogo porque sabia que podia se queimar. E se queimou mesmo, ou melhor, estava fervendo por causa do sonho.

_Sam. Sam. Sam._

Mas estava em dúvida se foi mesmo um simples sonho porque quando saiu do motel para encontrar os Winchesters, ela viu que o moço usava as mesmas roupas que em sua "transa onírica."

E teve a impressão de que ele parecia tão surpreendido quanto ela.

Uf! Não queria mais pensar naquilo. Nem em Sam, muito menos em Dean.

_Dean_.

Era outro que ocupava seus pensamentos. E também da forma mais pervertida.

Esperava que não tivesse aquele tipo de sonho com ele também. Do que adiantava ter aqueles sonhos se eles não fossem se tornar realidade?

_Se ao menos..._

Não! Se ao menos nada. Não ia acontecer nada entre ela e os Winchesters, fosse Sam ou Dean.

Ainda mais agora com aquele muro maior entre eles. Se não fosse tão orgulhosa, talvez pudesse pedir desculpas e... quem sabe ficassem bons amigos. Ou pelo menos colegas como Sam sugeriu... no sonho.

_Droga! Pára_.

Cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro na vã tentativa de abafar os pensamentos lascivos.

Resolveu tentar dormir, embora fosse cedo.

Mas o sono não vinha. E aqueles pensamentos perturbadores que tentou se distrair ao pensar nos Winchesters, voltaram com carga redobrada:

_- Luke, meu amor, tenho uma coisa muito importante pra te contar..._

_- Uma outra hora, Vic! Agora não dá._

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

_- A sua prima foi capturada por demônios._

Deus, não. Não queria se lembrar daquilo.

_- Vic, cuidado!_

_- Luke, não!_

Lágrimas começaram a descer no rosto de Victoria.

_- Sinto muito, senhorita Collins, mas... você o perdeu._

_- Foi... tudo minha culpa, doutor. Eu... eu sei._

Victoria não aguentou mais. Ela não podia ficar ali. Precisava de alívio. E sabia onde iria encontrar.

- 0 –

- Estou preocupado com a Victoria, Dean – confessou Sam.

Os dois ainda estavam na sala. Passava um seriado qualquer na TV, mas nenhum deles prestava atenção.

- É... eu também – admitiu o loiro.

- Você notou que ela está... estranha? Parece meio distante.

- Ela está assim conosco desde que abrimos o verbo com ela lá em Nebraska.

- Não, é diferente. Mesmo ignorando a gente e não dando tantos palpites, ela estava sempre atenta, mas... desde que chegamos aqui, ela parece completamente alheia a tudo. Ela até disfarça, mas sinto que está meio deprimida.

Dean assentiu.

- Acha que deveríamos falar com ela – continuou Sam

- E arriscar levar uma patada?

- Bem, se nós levarmos uma patada é sinal de que ela está normal.

Dean fez sinal com o dedo para que Sam se calasse. Victoria descia as escadas da casa. Estava de calças, jaqueta e botas. Pelo jeito, pretendia sair.

- Eu... vou dar uma saída. Volto logo – anunciou ao atravessar a sala sem parar de andar.

- Victoria... – Sam a chamou

- Sim? – ela parou

- Você está bem?

- Claro... Por que não estaria? – tentou manter firmeza na voz, mas seu lábio tremia de nervosismo.

- Tem certeza de que está bem? – foi a vez de Dean questionar.

- Estou. Só preciso... respirar um pouco.

- Victoria... – Sam se levantou do sofá – Se tiver qualquer coisa que queira falar com a gente, saiba que estamos aqui.

- É... não somos só músculos. Somos ouvidos também – o loiro sorriu para encorajá-la

Victoria permaneceu calada. Uma parte dela queria mandar tudo para o inferno, abraçar aqueles dois e chorar. Chorar e contar toda a sua angústia.

Todavia, o orgulho falou mais alto e ela apenas disse.

- Não demoro.

Abriu a porta e saiu.

- 0 –

Na Basílica, ainda havia muitas pessoas àquela hora.

Victoria tentou distinguir se achava entre eles a Irmã Lucy. Felizmente, ela se encontrava ao lado de padre Frederick.

- Irmã Lucy – ela a chamou ao se aproximar do altar onde estava

- Sim? – a freira se virou para ela com a boa fisionomia que sempre ostentava.

- Eu... não sei se a senhora se lembra de mim. Eu estive aqui mais cedo...

- A moça que estava com aqueles simpáticos rapazes do Departamento de Controle de Doenças Contagiosas.

- Isso. Eu... precisava muito falar com a senhora.

- Olhe, se é sobre qualquer coisa que Emma trenha confessado, eu...

- Não, não... É sobre... um assunto particular. A senhora teria um tempo disponível pra mim?

- Claro, minha filha. Padre Fredrick?

- Pode ir, Irmã. Cuidar das ovelhas de Deus é a obra mais importante. Eu termino de organizar tudo por aqui com nossos auxiliares.

- Então vamos , minha jovem? – Lucy estendeu as mãos para Vic.

- Vamos – ela pegou naquelas mãos como se fossem um amparo.

- 0 –

Eram quase onze horas da noite e Victoria ainda não tinha voltado. OS dois estavam preocupados, embora nenhum confessasse o quanto.

Finalmente, ouviram o barulho do portão eletrônico abrir e o som do motor de um carro entrar. Pouco depois, Vic abria a porta da casa.

- E aí? Como foi o passeio? – perguntou Dean assim que ela passava por eles na sala

- Se sente melhor? – inquiriu Sam.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e nã parou. Os Winchesters voltaram com relutância sua atenção para a TV.

Vic ia subir as escadas até seu quarto quando ouviu o boletim especial do noticiário da noite:

- Mais um misterioso caso. Há quase uma semana, uma jovem mulher chamada Emma Miller foi encontrada morta em sua casa afogada no próprio sangue. Dessa vez, aconteceu o mesmo com outra jovem mulher, Meredith Simpson. Ela foi encontra morta há menos de três horas no banheiro da casa por seu marido Brad Simpson – anunciava o repórter - Segundo o relato do senhor Simpson, a casa foi inundada por litros de sangue que chegaram até a sala da casa onde ele se encontrava com seus filhos. Ao procurar pela esposa, encontrou-a morta e afogada em todo aquele sangue.

A notícia mostrava o depoimento emocionado do homem que segurava duas crianças pequenas, uma de cada lado.

- Parece que aí está outra pista que a gente aguardava – comentou Dean. – Vamos pra lá agora? – levantou-se.

- Não, eu acho melhor... – Sam não completou a frase porque ouviu o som de algo tombando ao chão.

Era Collins.

- Victoria! – os dois gritaram ao mesmo tempo e correram para acudi-la.

- 0 –

Vic abriu os olhos. Viu o teto cor de creme e o lustre do teto de seu quarto. Seus pensamentos estavam confusos.

O que havia acontecido?

A claridade da manhã iluminava o aposento. Sentou-se na cama. Percebeu que não tinha trocado de roupa; apenas havia tirado a jaqueta e os sapatos.

Mas... espera. Não se lembrava de ter chegado até o quarto e nem de ter deitado com roupa e tudo.

Ouviu o leve som de um ressonar. Olhou para o lado e viu... Sam. Ele estava cochilando na poltrona que ficava naquele quarto, próxima à porta de vidro que dava para a pequena varanda.

Vic ficou surpresa. Por que ele estava ali?

Aos poucos, ela se lembrou do que havia acontecido. Do seu desmaio na noite anterior.

Era isso. Dean, ou mais provavelmente Sam devia tê-la trazido ali.

Deus, que vergonha! O que estariam pensando?

Ela se lembrou do motivo do desmaio. Primeiro, viu aquela notícia no boletim do telejornal. Mais um caso igual o da Emma Miller. Aquilo a deixou mal. Mas não foi a notícia propriamente que a fez perder os sentidos. Foi por...

- Victoria... – a voz rouca de Sam a despertou de seus pensamentos. Ele tinha acabado de despertar.

- Ahn... Er... oi – ela respondeu timidamente.

O Winchester se endireitou na poltrona com ansiedade. Fitava Collins com preocupação.

- Você está melhor? – indagou

- Sim.

- O que aconteceu? Por que você desmaiou?

- Não sei... apenas senti uma vertigem.

O Winchester sabia que ela estava mentindo.

- Tem certeza? – ele insistiu

- Tenho – ela queria desviar de assunto

Sam ficou alguns instantes a olhando calado. Victoria abaixou o olhar. Não queria encarar aqueles olhos verdes lhe perscrutando o íntimo.

- Victoria... – começou ele com hesitação – Tem alguma coisa que está te incomodando e que... você deseja contar?

Era uma brecha que ele oferecia para ela se abir. Mas Vic não queria compartilhar o que lhe ocorria. Isso implicaria em duas coisas: revelar o seu passado que voltava a lhe assombrar e admitir sua fraqueza. E nenhuma dessas duas coisas ela desejava.

- Não – foi sua resposta incisiva – Não tenho nada a dizer.

Sam assentiu. Vic sabia que não o tinha convencido. Ela passou a mão numa mecha de cabelo de lado e colocou os pés para fora da cama dando as costa ao Winchester.

- Foi você que me trouxe pra cá? – perguntou indicando que queria mudar de assunto e sem encarar o moço.

- Na verdade... foi Dean. Ele insistiu – pareceu um pouco aborrecido em revelar aquilo – Ele ficou uma parte da noite velando seu sono. E depois... de madrugada, eu troquei com ele.

- Me desculpem o incômodo que eu causei a vocês.

- Incômodo algum. Somos... da mesma equipe, não? Temos que cuidar um do outro – suavizou o tom de voz.

Collins nada disse. Um calor começou a invadi-la. Imagens do sonho que teve com Sam voltaram à sua mente. Ela ergueu os olhos levemente para o Winchester e encarou-o. Arrependeu-se imeditamente do que fez. Ele a fitava com intensidade. Havia no olhar do moço paixão e... lúxuria.

Será que havia sonhado a mesma coisa que ela? Será que estava pensando o mesmo que ela naquele momento?

O coração dela acelerou e começou a transpirar, sua boca ficou um pouco seca. Ela passou a língua nos lábios com nervosismo.

Ao vê-la fazer aquele gesto de forma tão natural, e por isso mesmo, sensual, Sam teve certeza que seria capaz de saltar sobre ela naquele instante e agarrá-la tal como no sonho.

Todavia, Dean abriu a porta do quarto e entrou.

- Sam, como ela... – olhou para Vic. Não escondeu o sorriso de satisfação em vê-la acordada – Oi... você tá legal?

- Sim, estou – ela respondeu incomodada com toda aquela atenção que eles estavam tendo com ela.

- Você deu um susto na gente, garota.

- OK. – ela se levantou com firmeza e decidida – Agradeço a preocupação de vocês, mas estou bem. Então.. vamos lá?

- Lá onde?

- Lá... na casa da mulher que morreu ontem da mesma forma que a Emma.

Os dois irmãos se entreolharam.

- Olha, Victoria, eu não acho uma boa ideia você sair – comentou Sam – Nós estávamos pensando até em chamar um médico assim que amanhecesse pra te examinar...

- Não preciso de médico algum. O que eu preciso é de ação – ela cortou.

- Sério, Victoria. Pode deixar isso por conta do Sam e de mim – insistiu Dean.

- Eu não vou ficar de fora! – ela bufou com impaciência –. É preciso muito mais do que um desmaio pra me derrubar. Eu irei investigar esse caso com vocês ou sem vocês.

Dean dirigiu um olhar para Sam. Este assentiu.

- Bem... nós vamos te esperar lá embaixo – declarou Sam ao se levantar e saiu do quarto junto com o irmão.

- Que mulher mais teimosa, hein? – comentou Dean – A gente vai mesmo esperar por ela?

- É melhor nós irmos juntos. Pelo que nós já sabemos de Victoria Collins, quando ela mete algo na cabeça, não tem quem tire.

- Aqui, eu fiquei pensando... Eu acho que esse caso está mexendo com ela. Foi só dar aquela notícia de ontem e BUM... ela desmaiou.

- Eu também notei. Eu tentei conversar com ela, perguntei se tinha algo incomodando, mas ela negou. Só que... eu senti que ela tá escondendo alguma coisa. Só não sei o quê.

- É melhor a gente ficar de olho sem que ela perceba.

Sam concordou.

- 0 –

Estavam na casa de Brad Simpson. Seus dois filhos pequenos – um garotinho de quatro anos e uma menina de dois – estavam na casa de uma tia para passar alguns dias até o pai deles se recuperar.

O homem havia respondido a maior parte das perguntas feitas por Sam. Queria acabar logo com aquilo. Para ele já tinha sido estafante responder à políca.

Estavam na pequena sala da casa. Sam era o único que estava sentado numa poltrona. Dean estava de pé atrás dele. Quanto a Victoria, estava próxima à estante de livros. Por mais que se esforçasse, estava difícil para ela não se sentir mal com aquele caso. Mesmo assim, procurava disfarçar perante seus colegas.

- Senhor Simpson, estou quase terminando o interrogatório. Só vou fazer mais umas perguntas que talvez pareçam um pouco incomuns – avisou Sam – A sua mulher estava estranha ultimamente?

- Estranha como? – perguntou o homem quase arrastando a fala com monotonia

- Não sei... qualquer coisa fora do habitual.

- Por exemplo, ela estava vendo coisas? – Dean foi mais específico.

Decorreram quase dois minutos de silêncio. Os caçadores se sentiram desconfortáveis. O homem parecia ter se desligado do que acontecia à sua volta.

- Senhor Simpson... Senhor Simpson – Sam o chamava

- Ela estava tendo visões – o homem falou num rompante que assustou um pouco Sam.

- Ahn... Que visões?

- Uma menina loira – sorriu de forma amarga – Tinha olhos azuis como os dela. Aparecia toda hora só para ela estando sozinha ou com outras pessoas. E parecia que odiava a Meredith, que queria que ela morresse.

Os dois irmãos trocaram olhares. Collins sentiu um aperto no peito.

- E desde quando ela estava tendo essas visões?

- Há uma semana. Mas foi logo depois que ela começou a se sentir perturbada, com uma grande culpa dentro dela.

- Pode nos dizer a que se devia esse sentimento?

O homem se calou novamente, porém, dessa vez, olhou Sam de forma vaga.

Os caçadores acharam que ele não quisesse responder, todavia, surpreendeu-os com outra resposta:

- Ela achava que essa menina... era o espírito de um bebê que ela teve que abortar há seis anos, fruto de um estupro.

- Vic sem querer derrubou uma pequena peça de vidro que estava numa das prateleiras. Era a figura de um jogador de beisebol com o nome do time Washington Nationals estampado num bloco de madeira que o sustentava. A peça se espatifou no chão.

- Me... me desculpe – ela começou a recolher os cacos. – Eu... eu vou pagar o senhor por isso.

- Pode deixar. Não se preocupe – o homem nem pareceu se importar – Fui eu que comprei para colocar aí, mas...ela não gostava dessa peça. Foi bom que se quebrasse. Não quero outra.

Dean e Sam trocaram outro olhar entre si não pelas palavras do homem, mas por estranharem Victoria. Ela não era o tipo de pessoa desajeitada. E parecia cada vez mais nervosa.

- 0 –

Agradeceram a colaboração de Brad e saíram. Caminharam um pouco para trocar impressões. Dean e Sam mais à frente e Victoria um pouco atrás deles.

- Então... parece que as duas mulheres estavam tendo as mesmas alucinações... com crianças – colocou Sam - E acabaram mortas da mesma forma.

- E segundo Brad, Meredith achava que a menina que ela via era o espírito de uma criança abortada – completou Dean

- Mas isso é meio ilógico. O espírito de um feto? Se fosse o espírito vingativo de uma criança que viveu, tudo bem... mas de uma pessoa que nem chegou a nascer?

- Nem tanto. Se fosse assim, pra que teria esse bando de evangélicos e católicos fazendo protesto pra mudarem as nossas leis a favor do aborto? Pelo que a gente ouve, eles acreditam que o espírito já nasce depois da corrida maluca dos ligeirinhos. Você sabe... lá na hora do...

- Sei, sei, sei – Sam revirou os olhos – Mas ainda assim, eu não sei se essa pode ser uma pista. Se ao menos pudéssemos saber se houve algo parecido na vida da Emma... - de repente, Sam parou de falar.

- Sam? - Dean o chamou, mas Sam olhava para o lado.

O loiro acompanhou a direção do olhar do irmão. Victoria estava bem distante deles. Estava parada e olhava fixamente para algum ponto indefinido da rua. Tremia. Tremia de pavor como se estivesse vendo algo aterrorizante.

- Victoria? - os dois a chamaram quase ao mesmo tempo.

Ela voltou a encará-los. Havia uma expressão inquiridora na face de ambos.

- Vamos embora – disse e passou direto entre eles, indo até seu caro, sem lhes dar qualquer explicação.

- 0 -

Assim que entrou na casa, Vic foi direto para seu quarto. Trancou-se lá e caiu na cama de bruços. Começou a chorar baixinho para não ser ouvida.

Em poucos minutos, Sam batia na porta do quarto.

- Victoria? Victoria?

- O que você quer? - respondeu de modo rude

- O que aconteceu? Você está com algum problema?

- N... não – respondeu meio hesitante – Eu só preciso ficar sozinha.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim.

- Qualquer coisa, Dean e eu estamos aqui.

Ela não respondeu. Do lado de fora, no corredor, os dois conversaram baixinho:

- Ela está com um problema sério, eu sei disso – comentou Sam

- É... a gente devia arrombar essa porta, pegar ela, amarrar na cadeira e obrigá-la a falar – replicou Dean

- Estou falando sério, Dean.

- Eu também. Tá na cara que essa maluca tá com um baita problemão a ponto dela se distrair, quebrar coisas e até tremer nas bases. E ela não pretende nos dizer o que é por livre e espontânea vontade. Então vai ter que ser na pressão.

- Não podemos simplesmente obrigá-la a contar o que tá passando com ela. Ainda mais sendo ela do jeito que é.

- Sam, essa não é a Indomável que conhecemos e que tem nos irritado, pelo menos ela não está agindo como tal. O caso é grave e insisto que a gente a coloque contra a parede.

Sam ia retrucar, contudo, um toque em seu celular o interrompeu:

-Alô?

- É um dos agentes do Controle de Doenças? - uma voz feminina indagou.

- Sim. Com quem falo?

- Sou a Nathalie, irmã da Emma Miller.

- Ah, sim, Nathalie... – olhou para Dean e puseram-se a caminhar em direção às escadas – Em que posso ser útil?

- Vocês me pediram que eu ligasse caso eu lembrasse ou soubesse de qualquer coisa que ajudasse na investigação de vocês – fez uma pausa – Eu... estava revirando algumas coisas da minha irmã e descobri cartas.

- Cartas?

- Sim. Cartas de amor e alguns presentes que ela ganhou do chefe que ela na teve na subsidiária que ela trabalhou lá na Flórida. Parece que tiveram um caso.

- Certo – encorajou Sam

- E a última carta que ela recebeu dele, ela já estava de volta em Washington e... na carta, ele perguntava se ela já tinha feito... o aborto da criança deles.

A expressão de Sam variou entre a surpresa e a confirmação de uma suspeita.

- Então... sua irmã abortou?

Dean lançou um olhar significativo para Sam. Este assentiu.

- Isso... Achei que talvez fosse importante – continuou a moça - Não sei... de repente, esse aborto pode ter deixado alguma sequela no organismo dela que a fez ter essa estranha doença. Ontem eu vi uma notícia sobre uma mulher que morreu da mesma forma que minha irmã. Os senhores viram o jornal?

- Sim.

- Pois é. Eu até conhecia ela de vista lá na Igreja que minha irmã passou a frequentar. E pensei que pode ser que ela tivesse o mesmo tipo de problema e talvez fosse bom ligar pra evitar que esse mal se espalhe. Bem... era isso. Espero que tenha ajudado.

- Ajudou... você não tem ideia do quanto. Obrigado, Nathalie.

Sam desligou. Os dois Winchesters tinham chegado à sala.

- Então a Emma também abortou... – foi mais uma afirmativa de Dean do que uma pergunta

- Sim. Como a Meredith.

- Está vendo como eu tinha a razão? Aí está a raiz do mal!

- Espíritos de abortados.

- Isso e... – súbito, a expressão do rosto de Dean começou assumir um ar de entendimento – Deus, como sou burro! – ele bateu a mão na testa.

- Que novidade! – Sam ironizou com um sorriso

- Há-há. Muito engraçado. Mas... é que me lembrei porque esse caso me pareceu tão familiar. Foi... quando eu estava no inferno – seu rosto ficou sombrio.

- No inferno?

- Como eu te contei, fiquei anos sendo torturado até começar a torturar pra me ver livre - suspirou. Não gostava de recordar e muito menos falar desse período negro em sua vida, mas naquele momento era necessário - E nos poucos momentos em que eu não estava torturando, eu via coisas das mais horrendas por lá... não tem nem como descrever, nenhum filme de terror seria capaz de reproduzir nem um milionésimo do que tem.

- E o que você viu que tem a ver com o caso?

- Eu vi vários Tormentos. Era uma espécie de demônios responsáveis por punições mais específicas pra cada tipo de pessoa que estava lá. Um desses Tormentos se chamava o Vingador dos Anjinhos.

- Vingador dos Anjinhos?

- É... Ele torturava as mulheres que tinham praticado abortos.

- Que tipo de tortura?

- Cara... é nojento. Ele as obrigava a vomitarem o próprio sangue numa bacia gigantesca, dez vezes maior do que uma piscina até encher e... depois tinham que engolir todo o sangue misturado com os restos mortais das crianças que abortaram e... isso a todo momento, todos os dias.

- Meu Deus! - Sam fez uma cara de nojo - Eu acho que já li algo parecido falando mais ou menos sobre o que você tá me contando. Deixa eu ver, isso está escrito em..

- Apocalipse de Pedro - foi a voz de Victoria que respondeu. Ela descia as escadas.

- Você estava escutando a conversa? - indagou Dean

- Sim... ouvi quando você começou a falar de sua passagem no inferno - respondeu num tom meio que de desculpas - Ouvi você falar sobre o tal Vingador. Tem uma passagem no Apocalipse de Pedro que fala sobre essa punição.

- Apocalipse de Pedro? Pelo que eu sei, não existe esse livro na Bíblia.

- É porque é um apócrifo, Dean - tornou Sam - É um livro não reconhecido pela Igreja Católica. - voltou-se para Collins - Você... melhorou?

- Não tenho tempo para me sentir ruim. Temos um trabalho por terminar - os dois a encararam intrigados e com expressão preocupada - E... então? Vão ficar aí me olhando ou vamos investigar?

- Certo... disse Sam meio hesitante. – Er..., Dean, pelo que você contou, isso significa que o Vingador está solto e é ele quem deve estar fazendo isso nessas mulheres que morreram.

- E por que...as visões com crianças? - inquiriu Collins com certa relutância

- Alucinações. As mulheres no inferno pareciam ver os filhos que abortaram e imploravam piedade a eles - replicou Dean

- Só pelo fato de uma mulher abortar, ela já está condenada ao inferno? - Vic parecia bastante perturbada pelo assunto.

- Não, claro que não. É preciso ter sido muito má pra merecer o inferno... mas era um tormento escolhido pelo Alistair, um dos antigos mandachuvas de lá.

- E se é mesmo coisa desse tal Vingador, como ele veio parar aqui?

- Bem, é o Apocalipse – disse Sam - Muitas coisas foram liberadas e talvez esse tal Vingador não seja o único Tormento que vamos ter que enfrentar. Você sabe como o paramos? - questionou o irmão

- Nem ideia.

- Alguma coisa nós temos que fazer - replicou Collins - Podemos sei lá... localizar as mulheres que praticaram aborto e tentar ajudar de alguma forma.

- E como vamos descobrir essas mulheres?

- Pesquisa.

- 0 –

Victoria foi rapidamente pegar seu laptop no quarto. Ela e os Winchesters iriam ao Hospital da cidade solicitar uma pesquisa pormenorizada da ficha técnica de todas mulheres de Washington. Sabia que ia ser uma pesquisa longa, mas tinham que começar por algo.

Estava disposta a agir. Não podia se entregar aquele sentimento opressor e muito menos aos seus fantasmas. Tinha que lutar contra isso.

O Laptop estava em cima da cômoda. Ela o desligou e o guardou na bolsa. Ao se virar, deu de cara com um menino loiro de olhos azuis. Ela caiu sentada na cama.

_Não, de novo não, por favor._

A criança a olhava com extremo ódio como se quisesse matá-la. Vic tremeu e começou a chorar de angústia. Fechou os olhos com força para não ver mais aquele menino.

Passados alguns instantes, ela tornou a abri-los. O garotinho tinha desparecido. Todavia, ela sabia que era só questão de tempo até tornar a vê-lo. Já o tinha visto duas vezes antes. Na escada da casa durante o noticiário e perto da casa de Meredith Simpson.

E sabia que era só questão de tempo para ser uma das vítimas do Vingador.

- 0 -

**Pessoal, quero deixar bem claro que a minha intenção ao escrever esse capítulo não é fazer propaganda contra o aborto e muito menos condenar quem o praticou. Tenho uma opinião a respeito, mas me eximo de expô-la porque não pretendo debater um assunto tão polêmico. Eu apenas quis usar argumentos para escrever um capítulo de uma obra de ficção e só estou dizendo tudo isso para ninguém se sentir atingido pelo que está escrito aqui.**

**É, eu sei. Sou má. Dei um gosto e tanto na cena do Sam com a Vic pra depois revelar que foi só um sonho, não é? Bem, quase um sonho. Mas não se preocupem que quando rolar mesmo algo entre ela e o Sam ou entre ela e o Dean vai ser bem mais intenso e detalhado. É, já avisei, quem fica com pudores nesta hora é melhor nem ler e pular essas partes. Mas não se preocupem que não vai ser nada vulgar ou chulo. Não darei nomes aos bois e as cenas serão bem doces e românticas, além de intensas, seja para um, seja para outro.**

**Bem, a essa altura, já sacaram que a Victoria também tem um aborto, mas não a julguem tão apressadamente. No próximo capítulo, vão saber as circunstâncias desse aborto. E a pergunta que não quer calar: por que a tonta não conta para os Winchesters o que está acontecendo? Pelo o que já sabem dela, por ser uma turrona. Mas não se preocupem que ela não vai conseguir esconder isso deles e vai revelar tudo por livre e espontânea pressão.**

**Ah! O título do capítulo remete a uma peça de teatro do dramaturgo brasileiro Nelson Rodrigues.**

**Espero reviews, hein? Até a próxima.**


	13. Senhora dos Afogados (2ª parte) - Final

**Bem, a conclusão do caso. O capítulo está repleto de emoções. Espero que gostem. Espero que gostem! E não se esqueçam de ler as notas. Boa leitura!**

- 0 -

Anteriormente:

- Então, quem é você? – perguntou Sam amarrado na cadeira

- Eis uma dica – o homem se sentou defronte ele – Eu estava na Alemanha, depois na Alemanha, depois no Oriente Médio... Estava em Darfur quando meu Pager apitou. E vou sair com os meus irmãos. Eu tenho três – enumerou nos dedos – Vamos nos divertir muito.

(...)

– Minha filha Katharina e o noivo dela, William Schmidt.

– William? Seu nome é William? – perguntou Victoria parecendo surpresa

– Sim. Por quê?

– Ah, nada. É só que... gosto desse nome. William. – sorriu mais para si mesma. Dean e Sam ficaram intrigados.

(...)

- Bem, eu não sei se tem algo a ver, mas... ela estava muito perturbada há algumas semanas.

- Perturbada como? – inquiriu Sam

- Primeiro, começou com um sentimento de culpa inexplicável. E depois... ela começou a ter visões.

- Visões de que tipo?

- Ela via uma criança em vários momentos do dia. Dizia que era um menino e que olhava para ela com muito ódio. E outras vezes com tristeza.

- Por acaso era algum filho morto dela?

- Não. Ela nunca teve filhos.

(...)

- Irmã Lucy – ela a chamou ao se aproximar do altar onde estava

- Sim? – a freira se virou para ela com a boa fisionomia que sempre ostentava.

- Eu... não sei se a senhora se lembra de mim. Eu estive aqui mais cedo...

- A moça que estava com aqueles simpáticos rapazes do Departamento de Controle de Doenças Contagiosas.

- Isso. Eu... precisava muito falar com a senhora.

(...)

- Ela está com um problema sério, eu sei disso – comentou Sam

- É... a gente devia arrombar essa porta, pegar ela, amarrar na cadeira e obrigá-la a falar – replicou Dean

- Estou falando sério, Dean.

- Eu também. Tá na cara que essa maluca tá com um baita problemão a ponto dela se distrair, quebrar coisas e até tremer nas bases. E ela não pretende nos dizer o que é por livre e espontânea vontade. Então vai ter que ser na pressão.

- Não podemos simplesmente obrigá-la a contar o que tá passando com ela. Ainda mais sendo ela do jeito que é.

- Sam, essa não é a Indomável que conhecemos e que tem nos irritado, pelo menos ela não está agindo como tal. O caso é grave e insisto que a gente a coloque contra a parede.

(...)

- E o que você viu que tem a ver com o caso?

- Eu vi vários Tormentos. Era uma espécie de demônios responsáveis por punições mais específicas pra cada tipo de pessoa que estava lá. Um desses Tormentos se chamava o Vingador dos Anjinhos.

- Vingador dos Anjinhos?

- É... Ele torturava as mulheres que tinham praticado abortos.

**Capítulo 12**

**Senhora dos Afogados (2ª parte) - Final**

Era quase meio-dia.

Estavam com pilhas de papéis sobre a mesinha da sala com todos os dados das mulheres em que constava um aborto realizado no histórico médico. Foi mais fácil do que supunham terem acesso àquelas informações graças ao disfarce e as identidades como Controladores de Doenças.

As únicas folhas que estavam marcadas e separadas eram justamente as das duas vítimas do caso: Emma Miller e Meredith Simpson. Faltava apenas estabelecer um padrão que lhes permitisse detectar a próxima vitima do Vingador.

É claro que seria como procurar uma agulha no palheiro. Havia pelo menos umas vinte e tantas mil fichas.

- Antes de tudo, vamos ver pelas fichas da Emma e da Meredith o que elas tinham em comum pra compararmos com as outras fichas – anunciou Sam

- Como assim? – Dean arregalou os olhos perplexo – Você está sugerindo que a gente procure ficha por ficha por seja lá o que for que a gente encontre na dessas duas?

- Pra quê você acha que nós imprimimos esses dados? Pra enfeitar a casa? – comentou Vic com impaciência.

Ótimo. O sarcasmo habitual de Victoria. Ela não estava mais os ignorando e parecia um pouco mais concentrada no trabalho, apesar do semblante abatido.

- Vocês enlouqueceram? – retrucou Dean – A gente só vai sair daqui no dia da batalha do Lúcifer com o Miguel. Se bobear, Sam e eu vamos estar tão cansados que nem vamos nos dar conta se eles vierem nos pedir permissão pra nos possuir.

- Você tem uma ideia melhor? – indagou Sam. Diante do silêncio do irmão, continuou – Foi o que eu pensei. Então... me deixe ver – sentou no sofá e ficou analisando as duas fichas.

Vic e Dean também se sentaram.

- Bom... Emma nasceu na capital, mas pelo que a irmã dela disse e segundo consta na ficha... ela fez o aborto foi numa clínica em Miami. Já a Meredith não é daqui, é de Nova Jersey e está aqui há uns oito anos. O aborto que ela fez foi nesse mesmo hospital que fomos pesquisar...

- Espere – interrompeu Dean – Pelo o que você disse aí, a Emma não abortou aqui na capital.

- É.

- Mas... só pelo fato dela ter voltado pra cá, parece que isso a tornou vítima do Vingador, o que significa que o ponto de atuação dele é aqui em Washington.

- Isso não é nenhuma novidade, Dean.

- Não, você não está entendendo aonde eu quero chegar. E se tiver outras mulheres que abortaram e que não moram aqui? Alguma turista ou alguém num trabalho temporário... sei lá... qualquer uma que esteja só de passagem e mesmo assim seja uma potencial vítima do Vingador. Não tem como a gente saber.

Nesse momento, Vic se levantou de repente.

- O que foi? – perguntou Sam

-N... Na... nada... Eu... só preciso ir ao banheiro. Com licença – saiu mal contendo o nervosismo ante os olhares intrigados de seus companheiros.

Lavou o rosto no banheiro do andar inferior e, em seguida, enxugou o rosto na toalha. Olhou-se no espelho. E se com aquele comentário do Dean, eles descobrissem o que estava acontecendo com ela? Estava difícil disfarçar seu problema para os dois. Ela não queria que se preocupassem. Não queria a pena deles.

Precisavam se concentrar em ajudar outras pessoas. Pessoas que tinham entes queridos. Não nela. Não tinha ninguém, exceto Bobby. Mas este poderia superar se algo acontecesse a ela.

E talvez merecesse morrer. Não é que alimentava pensamentos suicidas, porém, sentia que merecia aquela punição. Não só por sua criança morta, mas também pelas pessoas que morreram por sua causa. Para lhe protegerem. Ela, uma amaldiçoada.

Talvez se o Vingador a matasse, mais ninguém morreria por sua culpa. Nem Bobby... e nem seus Winchesters.

Quando voltou à sala, viu que os dois cochichavam alguma coisa. Eles disfarçaram assim que ela se aproximou. Vic teve a ligeira impressão que falavam dela, porém, fingiu não perceber.

- Onde estávamos? – perguntou

- A gente... a gente estava falando sobre as possíveis vítimas do Vingador – respondeu Dean – Sobre existir outras mulheres aqui em Washington que tenham abortado e só estejam aqui de passagem.

- Certo – ela disse sem demonstrar emoção – Nesse caso, a abrangência da nossa atuação fica maior.

- E nesse caso talvez a nossa procura nessas fichas seja inútil.

- Mesmo assim, vamos analisar pra ver se achamos alguma coisa – replicou Sam – Eu observei que a Emma fez o aborto dela há uns dois anos e a Meredith há uns seis. Talvez o padrão pelo qual o Vingador escolha suas vítimas seja pelo tempo de aborto de cada uma.

- É, pode ser um começo – tornou Vic e sentou-se – Vamos verificar isso.

Dean fez uma cara de muxoxo, porém, não reclamou mais. E começaram a verificar as datas de aborto de cada ficha.

Ficaram horas naquele trabalho separando as fichas de acordo com o critério sugerido por Sam. Só paravam para se alimentar nas duas refeições que fizeram: almoço e lanche da tarde. Todavia, apenas os rapazes comeram. Vic quase não tocou em comida, o que não deixou de ser percebido por eles. Apesar de manter a boa forma, Collins comia bastante.

Eram umas sete horas quando deram outra parada para o jantar. Àquela altura, Dean não aguentava mais olhar para nenhum tipo de papel e até amaldiçoava em pensamento o inventor de tal matéria.

- Eu... vou fazer o jantar – anunciou Vic.

- Não precisa, Victoria. Vamos encomendar por telefone como temos feito – sugeriu Sam.

- É que... eu preciso manter minha mente ocupada em alguma coisa – ela insistiu.

- Por mim está bem – Dean gostou da ideia.

Ele se lembrava do delicioso jantar e do café da manhã que Vic tinha preparado na casa de Bobby quando a conheceram. Ela cozinhava como nenhum chef do melhor restaurante do mundo poderia fazer, na opinião do Winchester.

- Você quer ajuda? – indagou Sam

- Eu posso cortar alguns legumes – Dean também se ofereceu

- Não, prefiro eu mesma fazer tudo – ela rechaçou o oferecimento de ambos.

Saiu da sala e foi à cozinha. Abriu o armário e a geladeira para pegar alguns ingredientes que pudesse utilizar para preparar algo decente. Optou por uma refeição leve e saudável como uma salada e um peixe ensopado. Sabia que Dean não era adepto desse tipo de alimentação, porém, era o que tinha. De sobremesa, resolveu fazer uma salada de frutas.

Ela colocou os peixes no fogo. Em dado momento, ao pegar uma tigela de vidro para a salada de legumes na porta de cima do armário, virou-se e deu de cara com o menino loiro. Ela não conseguiu segurar um grito e deixou o recipiente cair no chão, quebrando-se.

O olhar do menino dessa vez era de profunda tristeza e mágoa. Victoria tapou o rosto com as mãos e começou a implorar enquanto chorava:

- Vá embora, por favor. Vá embora.

- Victoria – a voz de Sam a despertou de seu estado de pânico.

Ela tirou as mãos do rosto e viu que o menino tinha desaparecido. À sua frente, bem próximos dela, estavam Sam e Dean que a olhavam cheios de preocupação. Ouviram o grito dela e o som da tigela se espatifar e correram até a cozinha, prontos a acudi-la.

- Victoria, o que aconteceu? – indagou Sam

- Nada – rapidamente tratou de secar as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e virou-se para o armário com a intenção de não encarar os rapazes.

- É óbvio que aconteceu qualquer coisa, menos nada – o tom de Dean era sarcástico, mas continha uma afirmação séria e incisiva.

- Podem deixar que eu estou bem – ela foi ríspida – Voltem para a sala que eu preciso terminar de preparar a comida.

- Escute, Victoria. Nós temos observado você. Sabemos que você não está nada bem desde que chegamos aqui e que também tem algo relacionado a esse caso que está te afetando – suspirou – Por favor, não esconda nada da gente. Pode contar pra nós o que quer que seja.

- Não tem nada me afetando! – ela respondeu com rispidez – NÃO ... TEM...NADA – ela pronunciou as palavras pausadamente para marcar sua insistência – Será que vou ter que desenhar pra vocês?

- Mas que porra, mulher! – Dean bateu a mão na mesa com impaciência – Você acha que a gente nasceu ontem? Se não quer falar por bem, vai falar por mal.

Sam olhou com reprovação para Dean, mas este ignorou. Estava furioso com a teimosia daquela mulher.

Victoria não aguentou aquela pressão. Resolveu voltar para o quarto, porém, foi impedida por Dean que se postou em seu caminho.

- Quer me dar licença, Winchester?

- Onde você pensa que vai?

- Vou voltar pro meu quarto. Perdi a fome e a vontade de cozinhar. Vocês se quiserem, façam algo pra vocês ou peçam por telefone.

Dean riu.

- Você não entendeu, garota. Você não vai sair daqui até nos dizer qual é seu problema.

- Vou ter que te bater pra você sair do meu caminho? –ela o ameaçou.

- Tente – ele a desafiou – Mas se você conseguir e se trancar no quarto, não muda nada. Eu e o Sam vamos arrombar a porta e ficar colados em você que nem duas sombras até você nos dizer o que está pegando.

Vic olhou para Sam. Este assentiu com a cabeça como se concordasse com a resolução de Dean, apesar da maneira brusca que este impunha as coisas.

- Eu vou morrer! É isso! Estão satisfeitos? – ela se afastou um pouco deles com raiva e exasperação

- Como? – Dean piscou os olhos pausadamente – O que você disse?

- O que vocês acabaram de ouvir! Eu vou morrer! – repetiu. Ela tremia de raiva e de angústia. Seu autocontrole já tinha ido para o espaço e não se importava mais em demonstrar suas emoções.

– Se acalme, Victoria. Explique o que está acontecendo. – falou Sam procurando tranquilizá-la

– Eu estou vendo uma criança! – gritou desesperada - É isso que está acontecendo! Eu vejo um menino! A todo o momento! Tem vezes que ele me olha com tristeza e... outras vezes com raiva.

– Então quer dizer... – começou Dean

– Eu estou marcada pelo Vingador! – interrompeu Vic - Eu sou a próxima que ele vai matar! Porque... porque...

– Porque você abortou – concluiu Sam a olhando com pesar.

– S...sim – respondeu ela com a voz quase sumida.

E sem poder mais se conter, Vic cobriu o rosto com as duas mãos e começou a chorar.

Os dois rapazes não resistiram e sem atinar se ela aceitaria ou não, abriram os braços para confortá-la, porém, Sam que chegou primeiro até ela e abraçou-a.

Vic aceitou aquele amparo, aqueles braços fortes que a circundavam pela cintura. Ela se agarrou a Sam e enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, escondendo o rosto em seu ombro. Uma mão do Winchester foi até sua cabeça e acariciou-a ali.

Ao ver o irmão abraçado à Victoria, Dean se sentiu muito mal. E também sentiu algo ferver dentro de si. Era ele que devia estar confortando seu Anjo. Sam não tinha aquele direito de lhe roubar o seu lugar junto a ela.

- Pegue um copo de água para ela – Sam ordenou.

Dean ficou parado.

- Dean!– tornou Sam

Por fim, o loiro assentiu e foi providenciar a água.

Dois sentimentos se alternavam em Sam enquanto ficou abraçado à Victoria. O primeiro era que se sentia tocado pela fragilidade revelada pela moça. Queria poder fazer algo por ela, tirar toda sua dor. O segundo era que ele se sentia pleno com aquele abraço. Não que quisesse se aproveitar da situação, mas não dava para evitar sentir aquilo.

- Aqui!– o tom rude de Dean o tirou de seu devaneio.

Estendia o copo para ele. Sam o pegou.

- Victoria. – ele a chamou baixinho e afastou um pouco seu corpo do dela com relutância – Tome essa água.

- Não... eu não quero – seu choro foi se abrandando

- Tome um pouco, vai lhe fazer bem – insistiu.

Ela concordou e bebeu o líquido.

Dean ainda observava a cena com um sentimento de raiva e de posse. Entretanto, procurou desviar a mente daqueles pensamentos. Victoria estava num momento de fragilidade e precisava de todo o seu apoio... e de Sam.

- É melhor você se sentar – continuou Sam assim que ela devolveu o copo. Ele puxou uma cadeira da mesa.

Ela se sentou e ele ao seu lado. Dean não perdeu tempo e também se sentou do outro lado da mesa, bem próximo à Victoria. Observou que o irmão ainda mantinha o contato físico com Vic ao segurar a mão dela.

- Está mais calma? – indagou Sam

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. As lágrimas tinham secado.

- Por que você não contou pra gente o que tava acontecendo? – perguntou Dean sem rodeios num tom mais leve, mas com censura.

- Eu... não queria preocupar vocês – ela disse cabisbaixa.

Dean soltou um leve riso de escárnio.

- Mas você conseguiu justamente o contrário. Tava escrito na sua cara o tempo todo a palavra "grave problema".

- É verdade, Victoria – Sam foi obrigado a concordar com o irmão – Dean e eu notamos o quanto você estava tensa e distraída nesses dias. Só não falamos antes porque não queríamos te pressionar, esperávamos que você chegasse e nos contasse seu problema.

- A gente só não esperava que você também fosse outra possível vítima do Vingador. Você devia ter contado isso pra gente, Victoria! – Dean alterou um pouco o tom de voz

- É por isso que eu não queria que vocês soubessem! – replicou ela – Eu não queria que se preocupassem comigo. É nessas mulheres que a gente devia se concentrar, não eu mim. Eu não sou importante, eu...

- Ora, por favor, para com isso! – exclamou o loiro com raiva – Preste atenção no que você tá dizendo, garota! Você não é importante? É claro que é! Você é muito mais importante pra gente do que toda essa mulherada!

- Tá bom! – ela sorriu com ironia

- É sim! – insistiu Dean com mais inflexão na voz – Você é importante! Porque você... – súbito, ele parou. Tanto Sam quanto Vic o olhavam surpresos com o tom emocionado das palavras que proferia –... porque você é nossa colega. Você faz parte da equipe – ele concluiu.

Retomou o controle. Não sabia bem porque disse tudo aquilo e nem o que ia dizer depois movido pela emoção, porém, sabia que era verdade. Collins era importante para ele duma maneira que o assustava. Não queria refletir como e quanto, mas sabia que aquilo era um fato.

- Mais uma vez estou de acordo com o Dean – Sam se virou pra ela – Não é que nós não vamos fazer nada a respeito pra ajudar essas mulheres, mas como eu disse... somos da mesma equipe, tomamos conta uns dos outros – suspirou – E se um de nós morrer, como poderemos salvar mais vidas?

Sam procurava falar com tranquilidade, mas em seu íntimo havia um grande desespero pela possibilidade de Victoria ser a próxima vítima do Vingador.

- E de qualquer jeito, já que o seu problema é o mesmo dessas mulheres, se descobrirmos como te tirar dessa, a gente consegue ajudar as outras. Estamos entendidos? – Dean a olhava com uma severidade que escondia sua grande preocupação.

- OK. – Vic concordou.

- Vamos botar as cabeças pra funcionar então – ele se levantou com nova disposição e começou a andar de um lado para outro. – Pelo que já sabemos, o Vingador está matando todas as mulheres que fizeram um aborto, mas a gente ainda...

- Só um momento – interrompeu Victoria – Eu não disse que fiz um aborto, eu disse que abortei.

- Er... Peraí – ele pareceu confuso – Me desculpe... eu nunca fui bom em gramática na escola, mas isso não... como é mesmo a palavra? – ele estalou os dedos – Er... sinônimos? Não é a mesma coisa?

- Nem sempre – Sam se intrometeu – Quando se diz que uma mulher abortou, não quer dizer que foi voluntário.

- Espere, quer dizer que você não...

- Não, eu não fui a um açougueiro pedir pra tirar meu filho de dentro de mim. Eu queria o meu bebê! – ela tornou com impaciência – Só que... eu fui a culpada por meu filho ter morrido. Foi como... se eu tivesse tirado sua vida.

- Explique isso porque agora eu não estou entendendo nada. – Dean voltou a se sentar.

- É meio complicado.

- Você não tem que nos contar nada da sua vida se não quiser – ressaltou Sam com delicadeza, embora quisesse saber.

- Eu sei, mas... eu quero. Ainda mais se for pra ajudar no caso – ela fez uma pausa. Sua mente se concentrou em lembranças de uma época distante – Eu era bem novinha, tinha quase dezessete anos quando eu engravidei do meu namorado, Luke. Ele era caçador como eu e só um ano mais velho. Éramos jovens, mas a gente fazia planos de se casar – sorriu ao visualizar a imagem de um moço loiro de olhos azuis – Nossos... pais tinham morrido juntos numa caçada e só restamos ele e eu. Morávamos com uns parentes meus, os únicos que eu tinha. Esses meus parentes eram uma família de caçadores... e dos bons. E tinham exorcizado muitos demônios. Só que um dia, por vingança, alguns deles raptaram uma prima minha que só tinha uns treze anos. Eles queriam atrair meus tios e os outros primos pra uma emboscada. Nesse dia, eu tinha acabado de buscar um exame positivo de gravidez e ia contar pro Luke. Foi quando ele me deu a notícia. Ele disse que ia ajudar meus parentes. Eu fiquei desesperada! Ele e eu nunca tínhamos enfrentado demônios pelo o que aconteceu com... nossos pais. Pedi pra ele não ir, mas ele teimou e disse que era o mínimo que podia fazer como forma de pagar tudo o que minha família tinha feito pela gente, nos acolhido. E me disse também que mais cedo ou mais tarde, não poderíamos fugir daquela raça que tinha destruído as nossas vidas. E aí... – ela parou um pouco para suspirar.

- Aí você também foi – adivinhou Sam.

- É... fui, sem contar nada da minha gravidez pro Luke. Fui arriscando a vida do meu filho porque tinha medo de perder o Luke. E essa minha imprudência, esse meu erro... custou a vida do meu amor. Havia muitos demônios no local em que a gente encontrou minha prima. Muito mais do que minha família esperava encontrar. Acho que todos eles se cansaram de serem expulsos por minha família durante séculos e resolveram se juntar pra varrer todos da face da terra. Mataram um a um meus parentes. Não pouparam nem minha prima. Eu fui tentar salvá-la, mas tive uma tontura e um demônio foi me atingir... e aí o Luke... ele se pôs na minha frente e... ele...

- Foi atingido – dessa vez foi Dean quem completou.

- Sim... o demônio esfaqueou meu namorado... E foi em vão a tentativa de Luke de impedir o maldito. Ele conseguiu me ferir e eu desmaiei. Depois tudo ficou confuso... Um tio meu foi o único que tinha sobrevivido além de mim e me tirou de lá. Quando acordei, eu já estava no hospital e foi lá... que o médico falou que eu tinha abortado.

- Sinto muito – Sam falou e apertou a mão dela.

- Eu também – Dean pegou a outra mão livre dela com sincero pesar pelo seu sofrimento, sem outra intenção. Todavia, Sam não gostou do gesto do irmão. Contudo, preferiu ignorar.

- Entendem como eu me sinto? – ela soltou as mãos de ambos e apoiou o rosto nos braços – Eu matei meu filho. Posso não ter procurado nenhum especialista pra isso ou bebido remédio, mas... eu sacrifiquei a vida do meu bebê por nada! Meu Luke e meu filho morreram por minha causa.

- Victoria, você não teve culpa. Você só estava tentando proteger alguém com quem se importava – argumentou Sam

- Isso não justifica! E de qualquer jeito... parece que o Vingador não está levando isso em consideração. Para ele, eu sou a culpada, eu abortei... e mereço morrer por isso.

- É isso! – de repente, Dean se ergueu da cadeira como se tivesse descoberto algo valioso – Acho que essa deve ser a chave pra esse caso!

- Como assim, Dean? – perguntou Sam intrigado.

- A Victoria não teve intenção de abortar, mas mesmo assim houve um aborto... e ela se sente culpada pelo o que aconteceu. E esse Vingador, esse demônio se alimenta disso. Ele se alimenta da culpa das mulheres que tiveram um aborto, não importa se foi intencional ou não. Aliás, todos os Tormentos que eu vi no inferno, o que dava força a eles eram os sentimentos ruins mais profundos que extraíam de suas vítimas.

- Isso faz sentido – Sam assentiu – Mas... como isso pode nos ajudar a resolver o problema da Victoria e das outras mulheres?

- Talvez ela tenha que enfrentar o Tormento, deve mostrar a ele que não se sente mais culpada.

- Supondo que eu consiga... como vamos encontrar esse Tormento?

O Winchester pensou por alguns segundos tentando recordar o pouco que viu no inferno sobre tal entidade.

- Olha... me lembrando bem, pode ser que nem todas as mulheres que abortaram possam estar ameaçadas. Talvez apenas aquelas que tiveram um contato direto com ele. Vejamos: o que a Emma, a Meredith e você têm em comum além de uma criança abortada?

- Bem...elas tiveram visões de crianças, dos filhos abortados.

- Certo, mas deve ter alguma outra coisa. Alguém que elas conversaram.

- Mas é claro... esperem aí! - Sam se recordou de uma informação muito importante – Segundo a Nathalie, a Emma começou a ter essas visões depois que passou a ir na Basílica e que costumava se confessar com a freira Lucy. E depois, quando ela me ligou pra contar que tinha descoberto sobre o aborto da irmã, ela comentou que conhecia a Meredith de lá. Victoria, você chegou a ir nessa igreja falar com a irmã Lucy depois que fomos investigar por lá?

- Sim – ela admitiu – Fui ontem à noite pra lá. E desabafei pra ela o que contei pra vocês – diante da expressão de entendimento de Sam e Dean, ela continuou – Vocês não estão achando que a freira...?

- Não acho, tenho certeza – retrucou Dean

- Mas você não disse que viu esse Tormento?

- Vi a face dele como demônio, mas não se esqueça que os demônios podem possuir qualquer pessoa, seja homem ou mulher.

- Mas... a freira Lucy? Ela é um anjo de pessoa!

- Essas são as piores. E você sabe como os demônios mentem e fingem bem. Vamos pra lá agora!

- 0 –

Victoria foi com os Winchesters no carro deles. Ela insistiu que poderia ir sozinha em seu próprio automóvel, entretanto, eles a convenceram de que talvez pudesse ter outra visão com o garoto que poderia distraí-la e colocá-la em riso. A contragosto, concordou com eles.

Ela estava no banco de trás e, embora sua postura externasse uma aparente calma, por dentro, estava muito inquieta. Mesmo assim, a presença dos Winchesters e o fato de ter compartilhado seu problema com eles a aliviavam um pouco daquela agonia.

Dean dirigia o carro com cuidado, mas a toda hora olhava pelo retrovisor se Vic estava bem. Com Sam se passava o mesmo. Ele também dava uma rápida espiada para trás para conferir o estado da moça.

Viram uma grande aglomeração no meio do caminho. Estacionaram.

- O que será que tá havendo ali? – indagou Dean

Um policial se aproximou deles.

- Por favor, vão por ali – indicou um desvio para seguirem.

- Por quê? O que está acontecendo? – indagou o Winchester.

- Houve mais um daqueles misteriosos casos. Outra mulher começou a vomitar vários litros do próprio sangue até inundar a casa. Aliás, não foi só aqui. Parece que aconteceu o mesmo com mais quatro mulheres em outros pontos da capital quase na mesma hora.

Dean e Sam se entreolharam.

- O pessoal está em pânico – continuou o oficial – Já sabem que é um surto de uma estranha doença. Parece que uns caras do governo do Controle de Doenças estão por aqui. Vão tentar localizá-los.

- Ah... Er... Obrigado pelo aviso.

O policial assentiu e liberou-os.

- Não atenda a nenhuma ligação – avisou Dean

- Pode deixar que está desligado – retrucou Sam – Parece que o Vingador está agindo rápido demais – olhou mais uma vez para Victoria que parecia ter ficado mais nervosa devido à informação que haviam acabado de escutar

- É, temos que encontrá-lo rápido.

- Ou eu já era – completou Vic com sorriso amargo.

- Que isso! Vai... ficar tudo bem – o Winchester procurou tranquilizá-la.

- Dean! – Vic deu um grito e apontou para algo na frente deles.

O Winchester tomou um susto e deu uma freada busca.

- O que... que foi? – o loiro perguntou assustado

- Ali! – ela indicava alguma coisa no meio da rua, porém, seus companheiros não viam nada.

- É o menino? – questionou Sam.

Ela assentiu. A criança a olhava com raiva e seus punhos estavam cerrados

- Ele... ele vai me pegar! Eu sei.

- Victoria, escute... não tenha medo... Enfrente ele... Você é mais forte que isso.

- Nã...não... Eu não posso, eu...

- Você não teve culpa. Você queria que ele nascesse.

- Tive... Tive culpa sim – fechou os olhos e tornou a abri-los. Parou de tremer e olhou confusa para frente e para os lados procurando a visão.

- O que foi?

- Ele... sumiu.

Súbito, ela deu um pulo no banco que fez os Winchesters se assustarem e pularem também. Ambos deram uma cabeçada no teto.

- Ele está aqui! – gritava ela

- Onde? Onde? – Sam se desesperou

- Aqui do meu lado! – apontava para a esquerda. Via o menino sentado a encarando com muita tristeza.

Sam pegou o revólver.

- Ei, cara! Ficou doido!? – Dean segurou a mão do irmão – Vai estragar meu assento!

- Que importa seu assento? A vida da Victoria está em jogo!

-É só uma visão, besta! A gente não pode matá-lo!

Àquela altura, Vic se agarrou no banco em que Sam estava sentado e cobriu o rosto nele.

- Tudo bem – Sam concordou. Estava tão desesperado pela vida da moça que perdeu o raciocínio por instantes. – Victoria... Victoria. Você tem que enfrentá-lo.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas alçou um pouco a vista. A visão tinha desaparecido.

- É melhor... nós irmos.

- Ele foi embora de novo? – perguntou Dean.

- Sim... Por enquanto.

- Se ele voltar... nos avise – disse Sam

- Mas... por favor, sem sustos. Minha cabeça não vai aguentar mais uma pancada – reclamou Dean enquanto massageava o local atingido.

E deu partida no carro novamente.

- 0 -

Estavam parados dentro do carro observando o movimento da Basílica. Haviam se informado com um dos vigias do local que a freira Lucy se encontrava por ali.

Eram dez e meia da noite. Os últimos visitantes do local estavam saindo.

- Sam, está preparado? – sondou Dean

- Sim.

- Então a gente vai te esperar lá naquele galpão e preparar a armadilha.

- Olha gente, eu ainda acho que talvez estejamos enganados. E se ela não for o Vingador? – Victoria ainda duvidava.

- E se ela for? - devolveu Dean – Não tem como ser outra pessoa. Ela foi a única que teve contato direto com você e as duas primeiras vítimas.

- Mas e se ela desconfiar do Sam? O Vingador deve saber quem são vocês e é bem capaz dele não vir por suspeitar de uma armadilha.

- Nesse caso o Sam vai ter que usar o plano B.

- Que plano B?

- Vou improvisar algum - respondeu Sam e abriu a porta do carro.

Dean e Vic também saíram. O loiro arremessou a chave do carro para seu irmão.

- Cuide bem da minha querida. Ouviu? – disse

- 0 –

Dean e Vic caminhavam apressadamente pelas ruas. O ponto de encontro onde preparariam uma armadilha de demônios ficava num galpão abandonado a algumas quadras da Basílica. Sam aguardaria um sinal deles.

Antes de vigiarem o templo, haviam procurado um local em que pudessem capturar o Vingador e, felizmente, acharam o lugar.

Enquanto caminhavam, um silêncio mórbido se instalou entre os dois. O loiro até tentou puxar conversa, contudo, a caçadora estava muito inquieta e mais alheia do que antes. Às vezes, respondia algum comentário do moço apenas por monossílabos.

Por fim, chegaram ao galpão. Estava para ser demolido para dar lugar a algum comeŕcio. Enquanto isso, servia como o esconderijo perfeito para abrigar moradores de rua ou tipos de má índole. Ainda bem que naquela noite, estava sem ninguém que pudesse atrapalhar os caçadores em seu intento.

Dean ligou para Sam.

- Já chegamos. Pode trazer a caça que vamos preparar a armadilha.

Desligou e olhou para Collins com um sorriso encorajador.

- Bem... mãos à obra - declarou.

E começou a pegar na bolsa que trazia tudo de que precisaria para desenhar a chave de Salomão: umas quatro latas de spray de tinta. Agachou-se para começar o trabalho.

- Eu te ajudo.

- Não, sem problema. Pode deixar que eu termino isso logo. Vá se sentar ali.

Vic resolveu não discutir. Estava sem ânimo para isso. Ela se sentou num canto do galpão em cima de um caixote.

Depois de alguns minutos, Dean terminou de pintar a armadilha. Levantou-se, guardou as latas na bolsa e depois, procurou Collins com os olhos.

Ela ainda estava sentada no mesmo lugar. Estava envolvida pelos próprios braços como se com isso garantisse sua própria proteção. Olhava para algum ponto indefinido.

- Está vendo o menino de novo? - perguntou Dean acompanhando a direção do olhar dela.

- Não... eu apenas... estou com medo.

- Não tenha - ele se sentou em outro caixote perto dela e colocou a bolsa no chão - Afinal... você é a Indomável, é destemida - disse meio irônico.

- Não tão destemida assim - ela não pôde deixar de esboçar um leve sorriso - Você deve estar decepcionado por ver quem é a Indomável de verdade... por saber que tenho medo.

- Ei...Todo mundo tem medo de alguma coisa.

- Até mesmo Dean Winchester? - ela relaxou um pouco a ponto de implicar com ele

- É... é, se isso te consola, até eu, admito – revirou um pouco os olhos e apontou o dedo para ela – Mas não conte pro Sam que eu te falei isso, tá?

- Palavra de escoteiro - ela alargou o sorriso.

Aquele sorriso... Ele faria qualquer coisa para vê-lo no rosto daquela mulher.

Sua mente viajou para a noite anterior, a do desmaio de Collins. Lembrava-se de ter carregado Victoria para o quarto dela. De ter discutido com Sam de que ele velaria o sono da caçadora nas primeiras horas da noite.

Embora estivesse preocupado com a saúde dela, foi um colírio para seus olhos poder contemplar da poltrona do quarto a bela face da mulher, seus traços perfeitos. Em certa hora, ele chegou a se levantar e aproximar-se dela, tocando levemente em seu rosto. Sentiu sua pele macia e acetinada e delirou ao ouvir a respiração suave dela.

Deus, foi uma tortura para ele passar a noite com ela sem poder tocá-la como queria! Uma tortura deliciosa, mas não deixava de ser uma tortura.

- Dean... Dean - Vic o chamava

- Oi! - ele voltou ao presente

- Se você quiser, não precisa me responder.

- Responder? - ficou confuso - Você perguntou alguma coisa?

- Sim, mas...

- Pode falar.

- Eu perguntei como é... o inferno.

A princípio, o loiro não respondeu. Victoria achou que ele não queria falar sobre algo tão perturbador, todavia, era a surpresa pela pergunta que o mantinha calado. E também porque queria escolher as palavras com cuidado.

- Não tenho como traduzir o que é. A palavra inferno é insuficiente para dar significado ao que aquele lugar é. Mas... é o próprio desespero. Você sofre torturas físicas e também... mentais... coisas que você não gostaria de ter que enfrentar. Imagine seu pior medo multiplicado por dez mil. Imagine a pior dor do mundo multiplicada por um milhão.

- Você foi forte - Vic disse com sincera admiração - Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa que tivesse escapado de lá, certamente ficaria louca por todas essas coisas que você passou.

- Não sou tão forte - balançou a cabeça em negativa - Eu torturei pessoas por lá pra me ver livre de continuar ser torturado.

- Acho que nenhum ser humano conseguiria resistir por muito tempo.

- O meu pai resistiu. Ele ficou no inferno durante cem anos e resistiu. Eu... fiquei quarenta e só aguentei trinta anos.

- Duvido que outros homens bons teriam aguentado tanto tempo como você.

Dean sorriu. Era estranho ele e Collins estarem ali conversando amigavelmente, sem que ela viesse com ironias e cortadas. Era como se ao revelar uma parte de seus passado para ele e Sam, ela estivesse mais receptiva.

- Só que... por causa da minha fraqueza, acabei desencadeando todos os outros selos - confessou. - Havia uma profecia de que se um homem íntegro do inferno torturasse almas, ele abriria o primeiro dos selos que trariam o Apocalipse – fez uma pausa – O Sam pode ter aberto o último selo, mas fui eu que liberei o primeiro.

- Nossa... mas... não tinha como você saber.

- Isso não torna minha culpa menor.

- Vocês Winchesters se culpam demais.

- Olha quem fala - sorriu com ironia

- É diferente – justificou ela – Eu não fui obrigada a acompanhar ninguém. Eu não fui sob tortura numa missão suicida no meu estado.

- Mas foi para salvar a vida da pessoa que você amava.

- O que... fez você aguentar tudo aquilo durante tanto tempo? – ela retomou o assunto do inferno para não ter que falar de seu próprio problema.

Ele refletiu sobre o que diria. Duas coisas o fizeram se manter inabalável diante de tanto suplício. A primeira foi saber que tudo aquilo era preferível a perder seu irmão para a morte – embora de qualquer jeito estivesse afastado dele. A segunda foram as lembranças dos sonhos que tinha com seu Anjo, isto é, com Victoria. Naquele momento, sentiu vontade de perguntar a ela sobre os sonhos, se ela também os teve. Às vezes, achava que sim.

O Winchester estava meditando como ia responder, porém, Vic se levantou subitamente.

- Não...

- É ele de novo? – também se levantou.

Victoria não respondeu, apenas ficou parada. A cada vez que via o menino, mais ela tinha certeza da morte que estava próxima.

- Victoria! Victoria – o loiro a chamou, porém, ela permaneceu hipnotizada pela visão. Dean foi até ela, colocou as mãos em seus ombros e obrigou-a a encará-lo.

- Victoria, agora me escute! Lute contra isso! Lute contra essa culpa!

- Eu não posso! Eu não... vou conseguir, Dean!

- Vai sim! Você é Victoria Collins! Você é a Indomável.

Como se levasse uma sacudida, Vic recobrou coragem e virou o rosto na direção da criança, contudo, mais uma vez, ele tinha sumido.

- Ele se foi – voltou a olhar para Dean. O os olhos dele voltaram a se encontrar com os dela.

Vic se esqueceu na mesma hora do garoto e deixou-se prender por aqueles olhos. Eram ardentes de desejo, de paixão. Queria se afastar, mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria.

Pareceu contemplar todos os sonhos que teve com seu Loirão naquele olhar, todos os anos que passaram. Com Dean acontecia o mesmo.

Não souberam precisar exatamente quanto tempo se passou naquela muda contemplação, contudo, sentiram uma força magnética os puxar um para o outro. Seus corações começaram a bater no mesmo compasso, suas respirações começaram a se acelerar e suas bocas estavam prestes a se encontrar quando ouviram o barulho da freada de um carro encostando. Era inconfundível o som do Impala preto.

Imediatamente, Vic se afastou do loiro.

- Deve... deve ser Sam – ela ficou ruborizada e bastante constrangida.

- É! – disse meio irritado por aquela interrupção. Sam estava entre ele e seu Anjo mais uma vez.

- Rápido, Dean! Temos que ficar nas nossas posições! – ela foi para perto da porta principal do galpão onde estava a armadilha. Sacou seu revólver com munição de sal.

O caçador assentiu, também foi pra lá e sacou a faca especial de matar demônios.

- 0 –

Não foi difícil para Sam atrair Lucy até o galpão. Foi mais fácil do que imaginou.

Assim que recebeu confirmação de Dean de que tinha chegado no galpão com Vic, ele tratou de procurar pela freira.

- Irmã Lucy! Irmã Lucy! – localizou-a perto da saída conversando com uma das funcionárias.

- Meu jovem, o que está acontecendo?

- Por favor, Irmã Lucy, a senhora tem que vir comigo agora!

- Por quê? O que aconteceu?

- Eu... a senhora deve se lembrar de mim. Estive aqui ontem com meus colegas do Departamento de Controle de Doenças.

- Sim, eu me lembro. Sua colega esteve até aqui depois.

- Pois é sobre ela mesma de que vim falar. A senhora precisa vir comigo e me ajudar! Ela está delirando, diz que vai morrer e implora para que a senhora esteja por perto pra dar a extrema unção.

- Meu Deus! Pobre moça!

- Por favor... venha comigo!

- Sim... está bem, eu vou. Me deixe só avisar o padre Frederick.

Ela entrou por alguns minutos enquanto o Winchester aguardava. Se a freira era mesmo o Vingador, estava representando muito bem. Talvez adivinhasse que tudo não passasse de uma armadilha. Todavia, ele, Dean e Vic estariam preparados para uma eventual surpresa.

Lucy retornou.

- Vamos, meu jovem. Me leve até ela.

- Quer que eu vá junto, irmã? – perguntou a funcionária com que a freira estava conversando.

- Não, Laura. Não precisa.

- Se a senhora quiser, pra mim não tem problema. E... talvez fosse bom um dos guardas ir junto pra qualquer eventualidade – Laura deixava claro a sua desconfiança sobre as verdadeiras intenções do Winchester.

Sam previu que isto pudesse acontecer. Por isso, disse em tom despreocupado:

- Por mim está tudo bem, Irmã.

Ele e seus companheiros poderiam render o guarda para que não interferisse no que pretendiam.

- Como eu disse, não tem necessidade. Eu já vi esse moço antes... e confio nele. Vamos? – voltou-se para Sam com um sorriso.

- Vamos. – ele forçou outro sorriso em resposta.

Conduziu a freira até o carro e deu a partida.

No caminho, a boa senhora puxou assunto e ele foi cortês em lhe dar atenção. Contudo, estava atento se a mulher não o surpreenderia com algum tipo de golpe. Sam achava que ela estava representando muito bem o seu papel, porém, ele não ficaria com a guarda abaixada.

Entretanto, por uns instantes, sua mente se deteve em Dean e Vic. Os dois estavam juntos... e sozinhos. Sentiu uma inquietação, certo sentimento de posse. Bobagem! Collins jamais se permitiria qualquer intimidade com o irmão se este desse alguma investida. Ainda mais na situação em que ela se encontrava. Voltou a se concentrar na sua tarefa.

Finalmente, chegaram ao galpão. Tudo estava às escuras.

- É aqui que sua amiga está? – a freira estranhou.

_Como se você não soubesse_, pensou Sam, mas disse:

- Isso... nós estávamos investigando possíveis contágios por esta região quando ela começou a surtar de repente.

Ele abriu a porta do carro e saiu. Depois, abriu uma das portas de trás do carro e estendeu a mão para que a freira saísse. Lucy não hesitou em aceitar o oferecimento do moço.

- E... pra onde vamos? – ela perguntou

- Por aquela entrada. – indicou Sam – A senhora pode ir na frente.

- Claro – ela sorria.

Andaram alguns metros e estavam a ponto de entrar. Súbito, a freira se virou e desferiu vários golpes de caratê em Sam. O Winchester surpreendido pela manobra, embora estivesse prevenido, caiu no chão.

- Você acha que sou uma tola ou o quê? – ela estava em posição de defesa diante dele– Que espécie de tarado é você?

Foi lhe dar um chute bem nas partes baixas, entretanto, ele se desviou a tempo.

- Parada aí! – a voz de Dean ecoou. Ele chegou rapidamente por trás dela e encostou em seu pescoço a faca especial.

Collins apontava seu revólver. Sam também pegou sua arma e água benta.

- Meu Deus! Até você, minha jovem? – disse encarando Vic com olhar de decepção

- Cale a boca, seu demônio! Chega de fingir! – vociferou Dean – Um movimento em falso e eu corto sua garganta. Sabe que eu posso com essa faca.

- Demônio? Me chamou de demônio?

- Anda, entra pra lá!

- O que vão fazer comigo?

- Entra!

A freira obedeceu com o rapaz na sua cola.

- Isso o que estão fazendo é um grande pecado. Deus vê tudo e pode castigá-los, mas... eu perdoo vocês.

- Cale-se! – forçou-a a caminhar até conduzi-la dentro da Chave de Salomão onde a deixou.

Afastou-se aos poucos com a arma apontada para ela.

- Agora você não pode sair daí! – continuou ele – Pode ser o Vingador dos Anjinhos, mas não passa de um demônio como qualquer outro.

- Por Deus! Do que vocês estão falando? E... o que é isso? – olhou para o pentagrama desenhado no chão como se não entendesse o que representava – Vocês são de algum tipo de seita que assassinam religiosos?

- Deixe de teatro e faça exatamente o que queremos – foi a vez de Sam falar – Liberte a Victoria e as outras mulheres dessa sua maldição.

- Meus jovens, por Deus, eu não sei do que estão falando. Eu não sou demônio algum – ela suplicava – O que posso fazer para provar?

- Tente sair dessa armadilha pra começar– Dean tornou com sarcasmo

Entretanto, para a sua surpresa, a freira saiu da chave.

- Mas... – a expressão dele era de espanto igual a de seus colegas – É impossível!

- Podem me explicar, por favor, o que está acontecendo?

- Pode deixar, minha cara Lucy, que eu explico – uma voz mais rouca se fez ouvir.

E de repente, as armas dos caçadores voaram longe e Dean e Sam foram prensados na parede, um ao lado do outro.

- Droga, de novo não! – reclamou o loiro.

Uma figura robusta e idosa se apresentou diante da freira e de Collins. Era o padre Frederick. Seus olhos estavam pretos. E entrou com cuidado para não cair na armadilha.

Vic o olhava surpreendida.

- Padre Frederick, o que está acontecendo? – indagou Lucy assustada

- Shhhh! Calada – ele levou o dedo aos lábios e depois apontou para Vic – Vou conversar um pouco com esta... pecadora antes que ela seja morta.

- Mas, padre Fredrick...

-Feche a matraca! – ele perdeu a paciência e mandou a freira para outra parede, deixando-a com a garganta travada.

- Agora minha querida... somos só você e eu – disse ele para Vic com falsa doçura na voz.

- Não... – Vic estava com medo. Um medo como nunca sentiu antes.

- Fique longe dela, seu filho da mãe, ou eu te mato! – gritou Dean incapaz de se mexer.

- Mata, é? Quero ver você tentar daí. – riu com sarcasmo. Em seguida, chegou perto de Vic - Onde a gente estava mesmo? Ah, sim, eu ia acabar com você.

- Se encostar num fio de cabelo dela... sou eu que vou acabar com você, infeliz! – foi a vez de Sam ameaçar o demônio, mas este nem lhe deu atenção.

- Pra mostrar que não sou tão perverso, vou contar algumas coisas antes de te levar, minha querida –afastou-se um pouco de Vic e aproximou-se dos dois caçadores com interesse – Vocês acham que são espertos? Mas não passam de uns tolos. Desde a primeira vez que pisaram na igreja com sua história ridícula de serem do Controle de Doenças, eu já sabia quem eram. Ah! Mas foi bastante interessante conhecer a grande Victoria Collins. É, as notícias voam. Já não é novidade para os demônios saberem que a Indomável resolveu ajudar os Winchesters.

- Cretino! – Dean vociferou – Era você... o tempo todo?

- Claro. Pensei em possuir a freira Lucy, mas... eu sabia que era bem capaz de vocês chegarem à conclusão que era ela quem estava causando as mortes. Então... possuí o padre, assim desviaria as suspeitas sobre mim. Mas... dava igual. As mulheres se sentiam pressionadas a despejarem todas as suas culpas e eu as incitava a descarregarem para a bondosa Lucy. E eu só tinha que ficar por ali mesmo sugando suas confissões, seus sentimentos de culpa. A tola da freira achava que as visões dessas mulheres era uma forma de purificação de seus erros. Elas nem imaginavam que só estavam se afogando em sua própria culpa - riu da ironia - É, e se afogaram mesmo.

- Por que está fazendo isso com a Victoria... e essas mulheres? – Sam o questionou.

- Por quê? – soltou uma sinistra gargalhada – Ora, Sam Winchester, porque sou um demônio e demônios adoram isso. Eu me alimento da culpa das mulheres que abortam.– fez uma pausa – E é claro, estou a serviço de meu mestre.

- Lúcifer?

- Quem dera! Lúcifer é o Mestre dos mestres, é meu rei, meu Deus – disse com grande respeito – Meu mestre é um dos Cavaleiros do Apocalipse. Todo cavaleiro precisa de um escudeiro e por assim dizer, estou meio que abrindo o caminho para meu senhor entrar. E também acabo ganhando os louros da minha função: todas as mulheres que têm um aborto serão minhas. Em breve, Washington não será meu único campo de atuação.

- Qual deles... é o seu Mestre?

- Ah, isso vocês vão descobrir logo, logo. Ah! E adianto que o escudeiro do Guerra não está nada contente em vocês terem acabado com o mestre dele. É um Tormento que vai lhes dar uma boa lição – voltou-se para Sam – Claro, ele... deve pegar leve com você se não quiser enfrentar a ira de Lúcifer.

Nisso, Vic enfiou a faca de matar demônios no peito do Vingador. Este estava de costas para ela e sentiu a dor da lâmina em seu corpo, porém, ao contrário do que ela esperava, ele não foi destruído. Tirou a faca calmamente de si e depois jogou-a no chão

- Au! Isso dói! – diante da reação de espanto dela, ele riu – Surpresa, minha querida?

E lançou-a de volta ao lugar onde estava. A caçadora se levantou, porém caiu de joelhos ao ver seu filho abortado diante dela. Seus olhos ferviam de ódio e um sorriso maldoso se desenhava nos lábios dele. Dessa vez, Vic sabia que era o fim.

- Acham que não saquei a manobra de vocês, Winchesters? Queriam me distrair enquanto sua amiga tentava me matar com aquela faca ridícula? Não se enganem comigo, eu e meus irmãos Tormentos não somos como os outros demônios – disse enquanto se aproximava de Collins – Agora, chega de papo! Contemple sua maior culpa, Victoria Collins! Você matou uma criança! Você sacrificou seu filho por causa de um homem!

Vic começou a chorar e a tremer. Seu estômago começou a embrulhar como se estivesse prestes a vomitar.

- Não dê ouvidos a ele, Victoria! Lute contra isso! – Dean a incentivou.

- Você não pode e sabe disso! – continuava o Vingador.

- Você pode sim!

De repente, Collins começou a vomitar sangue.

- Victoria, não!

Ela não conseguia conter os litros de sangue. Sua garganta estava se fechando e ela estava começando a morrer por asfixia.

- Olhe, para seu filho, Vic! – gritou Sam como se uma ideia lhe tivesse ocorrido – Olhe para ele e diga que o ame! Pense nele com amor! Você sempre o quis!

- É isso! – acrescentou Dean – Ele é... o filho do homem que você amou!

Algo despertou dentro de Vic. Por um átimo, ela se lembrou da alegria que sentiu quando soube que ia ser mãe. E esse pensamento fê-la olhar para a criança sem temor e observar os detalhes de seu rosto. Nele, estavam os olhos e o cabelo de Luke.

E para sua própria surpresa e a do Vingador, ela parou de vomitar sangue.

- O quê!? Isso... é impossível – vociferou ele

A caçadora recobrou um pouco do fôlego e resolveu falar com o menino:

- Filho, eu... me desculpe... Eu queria tanto que você tivesse nascido... que você tivesse sobrevivido a aquele ataque. Você teria sido meu maior consolo da morte de seu pai.

- Acha que vai se livrar assim? – interrompeu o Vingador – Você é culpada pela morte dele!

- Cale essa boca fedorenta, filho de chocadeira! Estou falando com o meu filho! – vociferou Victoria com tanta raiva como uma leoa, que assustou o demônio. Voltou a olhar para o menino – Desculpe a mamãe... você pode não ter nascido, mas... eu te amo mesmo assim, meu pequeno William.

Ela o chamou pelo nome que tinha escolhido para ele logo que soube da gravidez. Teve a intuição de que seria um menino.

Nisso, o olhar da criança se abrandou e, pela primeira vez, sorriu alegremente para sua mãe. Depois, sua expressão mudou para um intenso ódio que dirigiu ao Vingador.

- Não pode ser... não... – deu alguns passos para trás como se temesse o garoto, porém, começou a vomitar litros de sangue enquanto o menino o encarava.

Ele se asfixiou com o próprio sangue até que caiu estatelado no chão. O Vingador foi destruído de uma vez por todas e nem no inferno e nem naquele mundo voltaria a atormentar qualquer pessoa.

Dean e Sam caíram das paredes onde estavam na poça de sangue. Quanto a Vic, estava estupefata.

Não ligava para suas roupas e parte de seu corpo estarem cobertos por aquele sangue. Apenas via o menino. Este se virou mais uma vez para ela com um sorriso lindo e um olhar de ternura. Acenou com a mão como se estivesse se despedindo.

- William, não! – ela gritou e estendeu sua mão, mas a criança já tinha desaparecido.

- Victoria... você está bem? – era a voz de Sam. Estava atrás dela e colocou as mãos sobre seus ombros.

- Não sei... acho que sim.

Virou-se para o Winchester e abraçou-o mais uma vez. Sentia-se protegida naqueles braços e não queria saber naquele momento se estava se entregando demais às suas emoções. Sam, ficou surpreso pelo gesto, mas a envolveu com ternura e carinho. E ambos ficaram alheios a qualquer outra coisa que não fosse aquele abraço. Nem se importavam com o estado de suas ropuas.

Dean observou a cena com desgosto. Aquele sentimento de posse começou a corroê-lo por dentro outra vez.

- Ei, meu jovem, pode me ajudar aqui? – gritou Lucy para ele. Ela havia caído na poça e sentia certa dor nas costas pelo impacto.

- Claro, irmã – ele foi até ela e ajudou-a a se levantar

– Meus Deus! Acho que preciso de um bom banho - exclamou ao observar como suas vestes estavam impregnadas por aquele sangue

- Acho que todos nós.

- 0 -

Haviam levado a freira de volta para o convento onde ela vivia. Antes, colocaram-na a par do tipo de trabalho que faziam e da verdadeira natureza dos fatos ocorridos em Washington.

Lucy ficou muito impressionada, mas prometeu guardar segredo. Quanto ao corpo de padre Frederick e as circunstâncias de sua morte, a freira garantiu que poderia tomar as devidas providências com a polícia.

E foi questionada pelos caçadores onde aprendeu a lutar caratê.

- Meu pai era do exército e me ensinou todos os golpes – respondeu ela.

Vic a levou em seu carro e depois, voltou com seus companheiros para casa onde todos tomaram um bom banho. Estavam tão cansados que não comentaram mais nada e foram dormir.

Pela manhã, ela acordou e resolveu começar a arrumar sua bagagem para ela e os Winchesters pegarem estrada.

Entretanto, a primeira coisa que queria fazer era conversar com os rapazes. Felizmente, eles estavam na cozinha sentados à mesa tomando café:

-Bom dia! – ela os cumprimentou

- Bom dia! – responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo com alegria em vê-la bem.

- Vocês ainda não arrumaram suas coisas? - ela perguntou

-Depois do almoço – respondeu Dean – Queremos aproveitar nossas últimas horas nesta casa.

- Er... será que eu podia falar com vocês?

- Claro – respondeu Sam na expectativa.

Dean largou o pão que comia só para ouvir o que Collins tinha pra dizer.

- Bem, eu... - ela estava meio sem jeito, porém, sabia que devia quebrar o resto da barreira existente entre eles – Eu queria agradecer por terem salvo minha vida e também... queria pedir desculpas pra vocês...por todas essas semanas.

- Quê? - Dean se fez de surdo – Eu escutei bem?

- Eu disse que queria agradecer vocês e pedir desculpas – repetiu Victoria ignorando o sarcasmo do loiro – Me desculpem por ter sido grossa e estúpida. Também me desculpem por ter dito que vocês são os culpados pelo Apocalipse e pelo o que aconteceu com Bobby – suspirou – É isso.

- Sam, pegue água benta que eu vou pegar meu canivete de prata. Essa aí não é a Victoria Collins! Deve ser um demônio ou um metamorfo.

- Dean, cale essa boca! – Sam se impacientou com ele.

- Não, tudo bem. Eu sei que mereço ouvir esse tipo de coisa – tornou ela – E se não fosse por vocês, se não fossem por me darem força pra enfrentar o Vingador, eu nunca teria conseguido escapar.

- Não tem que nos agradecer, Vic . Você é importante pra... nós – disse Sam num tom intenso

- É... eu assino em baixo. Sem você... não teria graça essa equipe.– declarou Dean no mesmo tom

Vic sentiu o coração palpitar com aquelas palavras dos dois, mas manteve sua postura inabalável e continuou:

– E eu quero que entendam que tudo o que eu disse pra vocês nunca foi pessoal. Eu... nunca quis magoá-los ou irritá-los de propósito. Eu apenas... queria evitar que vocês se aproximassem muito de mim. É que... as pessoas sempre se machucam quando estão perto de mim ou só pelo fato de terem algum laço comigo. O que aconteceu com meus pais, com meu Luke, com meus parentes... e também com o Bobby é uma prova disso.

- Espere aí! Você se culpa pelo o que aconteceu com o Bobby? - indagou Dean

- Sim. Eu quis jogar a culpa pra cima de vocês, mas... no fundo eu sei que sou culpada pelo meu tio estar naquela cadeira de rodas.

- Certo, então você também é culpada pela morte do pessoal no Atentado de onze de Setembro, você é culpada por cada pessoa que é atropelada e também...

Sam deu um tapa na nuca de Dean para calá-lo:

- Ei! - reclamou o loiro

- Victoria, você não pode se culpar pela o que acontece com as pessoas à sua volta. - disse Sam - A nossa vida de caçador é um risco pra gente e pra os que nos rodeiam... infelizmente. Dean e eu também perdemos pessoas queridas... como você sabe.

- E você se culpa menos por isso?

- Se eu dissesse que sim, estaria mentindo, mas... eu tento me perdoar um pouco que seja. Nós temos que seguir em frente – fez uma pausa e olhou-a profundamente – E você não deve se culpar pelo Bobby... e deve se perdoar pelo o que aconteceu com seu filho.

Victoria assentiu com um sorriso mais tranquilo pelas palavras de Sam. Estendeu a mão para ele:

- Amigos?

- Amigos – ele se levantou e apertou a mão dela com firmeza, mas em seu toque procurou transmitir que o que queria dela era muito mais do que uma amizade.

E aquela corrente elétrica que os envolvia ao menor toque era uma prova disso.

Vic soltou sua mão rapidamente da mão de Sam e estendeu-a para Dean.

- Amigos?

- Me deixe ver... - coçou a cabeça e depois estendeu a mão com o dorso virado para cima – Beije a minha mão que vou pensar.

- Ah, vai sonhando, Winchester! - ela deu meia-volta e ia sair da cozinha

Sam riu.

- Espere, espere – Dean se levantou e interceptou o caminho dela – Foi só uma brincadeira! – estendeu a mão – Sim, amigos.

Vic apertou a mão de Dean. Este não resistiu e deu um beijo no rosto dela. Sam estreitou os olhos, incomodado pelo gesto do irmão.

- É para selar nossa paz – respondeu o loiro ante a face surpresa da moça

- Certo – ela disse meio sem jeito pelo calor que sentia e soltou a mão dele – Eu vou...deixar minhas coisas prontas de uma vez.

- Não vai comer nada? – indagou Sam

- Isso... me basta por agora – ela pegou uma maça na fruteira – Então... até daqui a pouco.

E saiu rapidamente da cozinha. Seu coração palpitava. Ela sabia que ia ser muito mais difícil sua relação com os Winchesters a partir dali. Não mais pelas brigas, cortadas ou desentendimentos, mas justamente pela aproximação com eles e pelo efeito que tinham sobre ela, mais do que podiam imaginar. Em seu íntimo, ela tinha certeza que nunca seria amiga deles no sentido restrito da palavra e que cedo ou tarde, acabaria nos braços de um dos dois.

Contudo, ela lutaria contra tal possibilidade. Afinal, ela era a Indomável.

- 0 -

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado. Só para que não fique a menor dúvida, realmente o significado de "abortar" é bem amplo e dentre outros significa "interromper algo", mas não especifica no caso de gravidez quando é espontâneo ou provocado. Inclusive já li e ouvi quando dizem que "uma mulher abortou" no sentido de perder a criança involuntariamente, enfim.**

**É, agora a relação com os Winchesters e Victoria vai se estreitar mais ainda e cada vez vai ser impossível ela resistir a eles.**

**O próximo capítulo também vai ser uma aventura inédita e vai ter momentos bem quentes e engraçados. Ainda não vai rolar nada, mas a resistência da Vic a esses dois vai ser testada.**

**Até a próxima. E espero por reviews, viu?**


	14. Showboys (1ª parte)

**Bem, mais um capítulo! Espero que vcs se divirtam ao ler tanto quanto eu me diverti ao escrever. **

**Boa leitura!**

- 0 -

Anteriormente:

Collins nada disse. Um calor começou a invadi-la. Imagens do sonho que teve com Sam voltaram à sua mente. Ela ergueu os olhos levemente para o Winchester e encarou-o. Arrependeu-se imediatamente do que fez. Ele a fitava com intensidade. Havia no olhar do moço paixão e... luxúria.

Será que havia sonhado a mesma coisa que ela? Será que estava pensando o mesmo que ela naquele momento?

O coração dela acelerou e começou a transpirar, sua boca ficou um pouco seca. Ela passou a língua nos lábios com nervosismo.

Ao vê-la fazer aquele gesto de forma tão natural, e por isso mesmo, sensual, Sam teve certeza que seria capaz de saltar sobre ela naquele instante e agarrá-la tal como no sonho.

(...)

Vic se esqueceu na mesma hora do garoto e deixou-se prender por aqueles olhos. Eram ardentes de desejo, de paixão. Queria se afastar, mas ao mesmo tempo, não queria.

Pareceu contemplar todos os sonhos que teve com seu Loirão naquele olhar, todos os anos que passaram. Com Dean acontecia o mesmo.

Não souberam precisar exatamente quanto tempo se passou naquela muda contemplação, contudo, sentiram uma força magnética os puxar um para o outro.

(...)

– Amigos?

– Amigos – ele se levantou e apertou a mão dela com firmeza, mas em seu toque procurou transmitir que o que queria dela era muito mais do que uma amizade.

E aquela corrente elétrica que os envolvia ao menor toque era uma prova disso.

Vic soltou sua mão rapidamente da mão de Sam e estendeu-a para Dean.

– Amigos?

– Me deixe ver... - coçou a cabeça e depois estendeu a mão com o dorso virado para cima – Beije a minha mão que vou pensar.

– Ah, vai sonhando, Winchester! - ela deu meia-volta e ia sair da cozinha

Sam riu.

– Espere, espere – Dean se levantou e interceptou o caminho dela – Foi só uma brincadeira! – estendeu a mão – Sim, amigos.

**Capítulo 13**

**Showboys (1ª parte)**

**Las Vegas, Nevada**

- Faturou muito hoje, Sid? – perguntou um belo homem negro de ombros e peito largo e cabeça raspada que se mirava no espelho

- Bota bem nisso! Uns três mil dólares! – respondeu um belo homem moreno de olhos negros, cabelos pretos e longos até os ombros e cavanhaque.

- Estamos bem hoje, hein?

- E como! Vou nessa. Tchau, David! – despediu-se de seu colega no camarim

- Ei, Sid! Você vai sair assim? Você sabe que o "General" só dispensa a gente depois de vir aqui conversar.

- Ah, Tô pouco me lixando pra aquele lá! – desdenhou

- Tá legal, você é quem sabe. Mas se prepare pra ouvir amanhã – fez uma pausa – E tome cuidado... Lembre-se do que aconteceu com o Tony – David o alertou

- Sem problema, cara. Você sabe que o Tony era meio doido, não tinha noção de perigo. Deve ter se envolvido com algum tipo de seita satânica.

- Quem sabe... Então até amanhã.

- Até. Tchau, pessoal! - acenou para seus outros colegas

- Tchau! – um grupo de belos homens bem sarados, alguns só de cueca responderam em coro.

Estavam no vestiário do _Eye of the Tiger_, um clube de strip-tease para mulheres. E naquele espaço, só circulavam homens se trocando. O turno deles se encerrava por volta das três horas da madrugada.

Sidney, um rapaz latino, corpo sarado e um sorriso maroto saiu do clube exatamente naquela hora. Vestia calça jeans, blusa branca com a estampa de Che Guevara e uma jaqueta preta por cima. Calçava tênis branco e carregava um capacete.

Pegou sua moto que estava no estacionamento do clube. Ia colocar o capacete quando ouviu uma voz melodiosa lhe falar:

- Me dá carona na sua garupa?

Sidney estava acostumado a ser abordado por frequentadoras do clube, geralmente mulheres de meia-idade. Na maior parte das vezes, fazia programas com elas. Todavia, naquela noite estava muito cansado.

Ia retrucar com a maior delicadeza e charme possível que naquela noite não estava disponível, porém, mudou de ideia ao virar a cabeça e ver a beldade que estava diante dele: uma mulher de longos, sedosos e esvoaçantes cabelos loiros, olhos de um azul profundo como o mar, boca carnuda e sensual, seios generosos, pernas bem torneadas. Um vestido vermelho se colava ao corpo da mulher como uma segunda pele.

Era uma deusa! Só podia ser.

Em toda sua vida, Sidney nunca viu uma mulher tão linda! E ele tinha bom gosto em termos de avaliar a beleza de uma mulher. Ficou com muitas, mas todas lhe pareciam "bonitinhas" ao contemplar a visão diante de si.

- E então? – tornou a beldade.

- E... e... então... o quê? – o homem parecia ter perdido a fala

- Não quer me levar na sua garupa?

- Cla... claro – respondeu ele – E tratou de ajeitar a moto e deu uma leve passada com a mão na garupa para ver se não tinha nenhuma sujeira. Não queria que nada maculasse aquela deusa grega diante dele, mas no processo quase derrubou o veículo, pois não sabia se olhava a moto ou para a mulher. Ela apenas esboçou um sorriso malicioso que quase o fez derreter de excitação

– Pode usar meu capacete... se quiser – continuou ele e estendeu o objeto.

- Não precisa. Gosto que meu cabelo voe no ar. Você não? – ela deu uma leve balançada de lado. O cabelo dela lhe lembrava duma bela cascata caindo.

- Claro – respondeu o moço quase babando.

- 0 –

Estavam no apartamento de Sidney, mais especificamente no quarto. De lá saíam altos gemidos dele e da mulher.

A loira cavalgava nua em cima do rapaz também nu, num ritmo alucinante e selvagem. Ele se agarrava aos lençóis da cama com agonia. Estava quase gozando, mas se segurava para que sua parceira chegasse ao êxtase. Só que era difícil com aquele corpo de generosas curvas e proporções se balançando em cima dele.

Ao ouvir o grito alto e sentir o espasmo de prazer da moça, Sidney se entregou ao próprio prazer, seu corpo todo se distendeu. Ele sentiu como se caísse das alturas mais elevadas depois de alcançá-las.

Sua respiração estava acelerada, seu coração começava voltar ao ritmo normal. Tinha certeza absoluta que nunca teve um orgasmo igual àquele.

A linda mulher ainda estava em cima dele.

- Nossa! Meu Deus! Que foi isso? Mulher, você quer me matar!? Foi... espetacular! Uf!

- Está satisfeito? – ela perguntou com voz sensual

- E comoooo!

- Pois... eu não.

Ele a olhou intrigado. O olhar dela tinha algo de maldoso.

- Você... quer mais? Olha, foi muito bom, mas... eu preciso de um tempo pra me recuperar.

- Você não entendeu. Estou satisfeita nessa parte, mas agora eu tenho que satisfazer meu outro tipo de apetite.

Nisso, aquela maravilhosa mulher se transformou num ser monstruoso com um rosto feminino e seios, mas cheio de penas por todo o corpo, grandes asas, uma crista marrom no alto da cabeça, olhos marrons, orelhas pontudas, garras nas mãos e dentes afiados.

Sidney deu um pavoroso grito. A horrível criatura se debruçou violentamente sobre ele com grande força e começou a atacá-lo.

- 0 –

- Meu Deus! Eu não acredito que eu deixei você me convencer. – reclamou Dean vestido num belo smoking preto.

- Ora, vamos! Você sabe que é por uma boa causa – contestou Sam vestido da mesma forma.

- Ai! Vou pagar um mico danado. Pior vai ser se ela não gostar.

- Shhhh! Ela já tá saindo.

Os caçadores estavam hospedados num belo hotel da cidade de Sal Lake City. Haviam resolvido um caso corriqueiro numa das cidades próximas e resolveram ficar por ali até resolverem o próximo caso a pegar.

Estavam de frente para a porta do quarto onde sua colega dormia. Haviam combinado de se encontrar no corredor. A porta foi aberta e Vic saiu.

Ela trajava um longo vestido cinza com uma única alça transversal. A roupa cobria seus sapatos de salto. Os cabelos estavam bem penteados para trás com parte dos fios presos, longos brincos com formatos de flores emolduravam o rosto da morena. Ela carregava uma pequena bolsa de mão num tom cinza mais claro do que o vestido. Victoria estava simplesmente um arraso!

Os Winchesters estavam de queixo caído. Nenhum deles ousava pronunciar uma palavra. Vic também pareceu impressionada pela maneira como estavam vestidos. Os dois ficavam lindos de smoking!

- Uau! – Dean foi o primeiro a se expressar – Você... caprichou, hein?

- Está linda, Vic! – foi tudo o que Sam conseguiu dizer

- Obrigada, vocês também – eles pareciam hipnotizados - Er... vamos? – Collins quebrou o silêncio entre eles.

- Vamos! – os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo e deram o braço para Victoria pegar.

Ela sorriu meio sem jeito, mas aceitou os braços dos dois caminhando no meio deles. Nenhum deles gostou da ideia de compartilhar a atenção de Vic, porém, não pretendiam demonstrar.

O hotel era grande, mas só havia dois andares. Por isso, não tinha elevador. Desceram apenas um lance de escadas até chegar ao hall da recepção. Alguns hóspedes estavam por lá e não puderam conter os olhares de admiração ao verem aquele trio tão elegante e bonito. Sobretudo, as mulheres morreram de inveja de Collins estar com tipos tão atraentes!

Fazia uma bela noite e estava fresca a temperatura. Um rapaz foi buscar o Impala preto para eles na porta assim que Dean lhe entregou a chave. Os três não trocaram nenhuma palavra entre si, talvez pela tensão sexual que estava no ar.

O carro foi estacionado e o rapaz saiu. Devolveu a chave para Dean. Sam se adiantou e abriu a porta traseira para Vic entrar.

- Permite que eu a ajude? -ele perguntou com seu jeito cavalheiro e estendeu a mão para ela

- Claro – ela sorriu com naturalidade e aceitou a mão do Winchester. Entrou e sentou-se - Obrigada, Sam.

- Foi um prazer – ele fechou a porta

Levantou os olhos e viu o olhar mortal do irmão que já estava do outro lado do carro. Imediatamente, Dean tentou disfarçar sua hostilidade, mas sem sucesso. Sam se fez de desentendido e foi para o lado do banco de passageiro. Dean também entrou e deu partida.

- Vocês têm certeza que o tal Metamorfo vai aparecer por lá hoje? – perguntou Collins

- Segundo nossas informações, sim – respondeu Sam

- Não sei, não... Essas história está meio estranha. Muita coincidência aparecer algo sobrenatural logo com a gente aqui.

- Do que você desconfia? – o Winchester parecia meio apreensivo.

- Talvez uma emboscada de demônios.

- Ah... É, pode ser –ele pareceu aliviado – Ficaremos vigilantes.

- Pode deixar que o papai aqui te protege, Vic. – declarou Dean

- Nossa! Fico tão aliviada em saber disso! – Collins colocou a mão no coração num gesto dramático.

Sam caiu na gargalhada enquanto Dean fazia um bico. Vic acabou por rir também.

- Há! Há! Há! Estou morrendo de rir – disse o loiro.

- 0 -

Desde o caso de Washington há duas semanas, os três estavam em "lua de mel". Conversavam como se fossem amigos de longa data. Era como se as primeiras semanas de convivência nunca tivessem ocorrido e eles sempre convivessem num clima de harmonia.

Victoria contou muitas coisas sobre ela, seus gostos, suas preferências em muitas das conversas que teve com eles. E foi uma surpresa para os irmãos descobrirem várias coisas em comum com ela.

Com Sam, ela compartilhava o gosto pela arte, pesquisa, história, computadores, blues, música clássica.

Vic ficou encantada pelo Winchester também gostar de alguns ritmos da música brasileira, como a bossa nova. Ela revelou que morou um tempo no Brasil, mas sem especificar a época.

- Poxa, eu bem que sentia certa "latinidade" em você. – brincou Dean numa conversa em que a caçadora lhes contou sobre isso – Você parece... bem quente.

Collins esboçou um sorriso encantador que escondia o quanto ficou acesa com tal comentário. Quanto a Sam, disfarçou seu incômodo.

Também ela estudou na Universidade de Stanford, tal como Sam. Todavia, apenas fez um curso técnico em gestão de negócios. E foi na mesma época em que o Winchester cursava o primeiro ano de Direito. Foi uma surpresa para ambos tal coincidência.

- Por pouco, a gente não se esbarrou por lá – comentou Sam – Mas parece que o destino não queria que a gente se conhecesse... ainda.

Proferiu de uma maneira sedutora e um olhar penetrante que causou um estremecimento na mulher e irritação em Dean.

Com o loiro, a caçadora compartilhava o gosto por mecânica. Sabia muita coisa sobre o assunto, particularmente sobre carros e motos. Dean não era muito de motos, mas tinha bastante conhecimento sobre como funcionavam. Também como ele, ela adorava carros antigos e tinha o maior ciúme de seu Impala branco assim como o Winchester com o dele.

E tal como Dean, gostava de rock, embora num estilo mais leve. Não era fã de Led Zeppelin, mas curtia três musicas do cantor: _All my Love_, _Stairway to Heaven_ e _Ramble On_.

- Uau! _Ramble On _é a minha favorita também! – exclamou o caçador

Um laço de cumplicidade e parceria se estreitava entre eles cada vez mais. Vic ainda mantinha seus comentários sarcásticos e suas cortadas, porém, só para implicar com eles. E, os dois, por sua vez, devolviam na mesma moeda. Mas tudo na brincadeira.

Só que havia aquela constante tensão sexual entre eles que parecia aumentar.

Sam não tinha mais dúvidas do que sentia por Vic. Talvez fosse cedo para denominar tal sentimento de amor, porém, ele sabia que era algo muito forte, só não sabia dizer se tão forte quanto o que sentiu por Jessica. Mas não queria pensar a respeito.

Tudo o que queria era beijar aquela mulher linda, acariciar seu corpo e sua pele e ser para ela o homem mais maravilhoso do mundo. Se antes ele estava determinado a lutar contra Lúcifer para não ser possuído, agora mais do que nunca tinha Victoria como motivação.

É claro que as mortes de Jessy e Madison ainda lhe assombravam a mente e, às vezes, faziam-no se questionar se deveria colocar a vida de Victoria em risco por se envolver com ele, sendo o pretenso receptáculo do Diabo. Entretanto, a caçadora mexia com ele de uma maneira que se esquecia de toda racionalidade. E Sam que costumava ser bastante tímido em suas investidas, não se reconhecia pela maneira como estava abordando Vic. Era sutil o modo como chegava nela, mas bem mais ousado do que costumava ser.

Quanto a Dean, resolveu se render ao sentimento que nutria por Vic. Quanto mais lutasse contra aquilo, pior seria para ele. Admitia que sentisse algo forte, no mínimo uma paixão pela caçadora, que ia além de uma mera atração física. Ele não queria apenas tê-la em sua cama para satisfação da carne, mas a queria também em sua vida fosse pelo tempo que aquele sentimento durasse.

A coisa parecia tão forte que até fazia pouco mais de duas semanas que não pegava mulher, algo que poderia ser considerado um recorde no caso de Dean Winchester. Afinal, se queria alguma chance com Collins, tinha que se comportar. Ela valia a pena, ele sabia disso.

E que danasse se houvesse a possibilidade de seu futuro com Vic se repetir com o que viu! Ele daria um jeito para que tal possibilidade não ocorresse.

Tanto Sam como Dean não mais escondiam suas intenções de se aproximarem da caçadora além da amizade, só que ambos faziam de uma maneira que não assustasse Victoria. Eles sentiam que ainda havia um bloqueio nela para relacionamentos amorosos.

E também queriam disfarçar suas intenções um para o outro, embora nem sempre conseguissem: ambos haviam percebido o interesse mútuo em Victoria. Só não tinham ideia da extensão dos sentimentos de cada um: para Dean, Sam estava apenas fascinado por Collins; para Sam, Dean estava somente atraído fisicamente por Vic e desejasse apenas um caso com ela.

Sam não queria demonstrar seus sentimentos por Vic para Dean porque achava que este, com sua mania de competição, poderia querer apenas isso: competir pelo prazer da conquista e nada mais, sem levar em consideração os sentimentos de Collins. Já Dean não queria que Sam notasse suas intenções, pois poderia pensar que tal como as outras, Vic seria apenas um passatempo para ele.

De qualquer jeito, cada um deles investia em Victoria com as armas de sedução que cada qual possuía.

Victoria, por sua vez, percebia as investidas de ambos, os olhares, as cantadas, os elogios, mas se fingia de desentendida. Ela tinha medo de se envolver com qualquer um deles e sofrer uma possível perda. E, por outro lado, os dois mexiam com ela da mesma forma. Ela não saberia dizer quem era mais favorável. Além disso, não queria provocar uma rixa entre irmãos.

Por tudo isso, a caçadora achava melhor ostentar de uma forma bem sutil que não estava disponível e levava qualquer manifestação por parte deles para o lado da amizade. Contudo, quanto mais tempo ela passava com os Winchesters, mais estava difícil ficar "em cima do muro".

- 0 –

Estacionaram em frente a um restaurante muito fino. Sem perder tempo, Dean desceu e, dessa vez, foi ele quem abriu a porta e deu a mão para Victoria sair.

- Permita que eu a ajude? – repetiu a mesma frase que o irmão.

Vic segurou o riso porque percebeu a manobra do Winchester, porém, respondeu no mesmo tom:

- Claro.

Pegou na mão do moço e saiu. Dean nem olhou para Sam para não ser tentado a lhe dirigir um olhar superior, porém, podia sentir o olhar do irmão o fulminando.

- Senhor, quer que eu tome conta do carro? – perguntou um rapazinho para Dean.

- Claro, cuidado para não arranhar – jogou a chave para o jovem. Em seguida, ofereceu o braço mais uma vez para Vic com ar bem cavalheiresco – Vamos, senhorita?

- Vamos – ela respondeu, e pegou em seu braço, porém, deteve-se quando se aproximaram de Sam e estendeu sua mão para ele – Vamos, Sam?

- Vamos – ele sorriu e colocou a mão dela sob seu braço

Collins se sentia no meio de um duelo silencioso, porém, fingia não perceber nada e tentava agir com naturalidade com ambos, sem mostrar preferência por nenhum deles.

Entraram no restaurante. Um garçom os atendeu e conduziu-os a uma mesa. Sentaram-se.

- O que vão querer? - perguntou ele.

- Ah, não sei – adiantou Dean – O que tem de bom aí que serve pra encher a barriga?

Victoria conteve o riso. Quanto a Sam, esboçou um sorriso sem graça para o servente que mantinha um sorriso amarelo no rosto.

- Temos excelentes pratos para a sua degustação. – retrucou

- Er... vamos querer a especialidade da casa e um bom vinho branco – pediu Sam

- E para a entrada?

- Para mim, uma sopa de legumes está bom – respondeu Victoria.

- O mesmo pra mim – respondeu Sam.

- E o senhor? – o servente se dirigiu para Dean

- Alguma coisa com bacon – respondeu.

- Vou ver se tem alguma coisa do tipo para o senhor – disse com aquela falsa cortesia de quem está diante de uma pessoa sem muitos modos à mesa – Com licença.

- Você deve ter o escandalizado, Dean. – Vic disse em meio a risos

- Ué, só porque estou com fome? Restaurantes são pra isso, pra matar a fome de quem não come em casa.

- É, mas não precisa escancarar isso pra ninguém – respondeu Sam aborrecido.

Logo vieram os pedidos dos três. Jantaram. Victoria estava meio inquieta por causa da possibilidade do metamorfo vir.

- Vocês tem certeza mesmo que ele virá às oito? – perguntou

- Relaxe, Victoria – Dean falou com a boca cheia – Sabemos exatamente a hora em que tudo vai acontecer.

- Isso mesmo. – Sam respondeu por sua vez – Pode saborear seu jantar com tranquilidade.

Vic estranhava um pouco a tranquilidade de seus companheiros, mas não disse mais nada. Terminado o jantar, pediram uma deliciosa sobremesa.

O relógio na parede do restaurante marcou exatamente oito horas.

- Meninos, deu a hora. Ele deve aparecer a qualquer momento – disse Vic e já ia apanhar sua faca de prata na bolsa de mão, porém, Sam fez um gesto para que ela esperasse. Dean estalou os dedos e logo o grupo de violonistas do estabelecimento se aproximou da mesa deles.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? – Vic perguntou confusa ao se ver rodeada pelos músicos.

O garçom que os atendia trouxe numa bandeja um pequeno bolo de aniversário e colocou-o na mesa deles. Sam fez sinal para Dean e eles começaram:

- Parabéns pra você! Parabéns pra você!

Os violonistas acompanhavam com os instrumentos e algumas pessoas do restaurante até bateram palmas para felicitar a aniversariante.

Victoria tapou o rosto com a mão para esconder um pouco sua vergonha, mas estava muito emocionada por aquela surpresa. Era três de outubro, dia em que completava vinte e oito anos.

Depois que os Winchesters terminaram de cantar e os violinistas pararam de tocar, todos bateram palmas. Ela ergueu o rosto e agradeceu com um sorriso tímido. O garçom trouxe uma faca para que ela partisse o bolo.

- Vocês... vocês... – ela não conseguia achar as palavras tamanha a emoção. Mas logo abriu um largo sorriso – Obrigada!

Os dois sorriram.

- De nada, Vic! – respondeu Dean

Você merece. –completou Sam

- Mas como ficaram sabendo?

- Bobby nos ligou ontem pra nos contar – informou Sam.

- É, ele disse que a gente não podia deixar essa data passar em branco.

Vic nem imaginava. Tinha recebido um telefonema de Bobby naquela mesma tarde para felicitá-la, entretanto, não esperava que ele já tivesse contado à novidade aos rapazes. Ela achou que ia passar a data mais uma vez sem comemorar, no entanto, não se importava. Estava acostumada.

- Poxa, gente, não precisava tudo isso. E vocês... vocês me enganaram, hein, seus pilantras! – ela deu um tapa no ombro de cada um.

- Ei, foi ideia do Dean essa do metamorfo.

- Pois é, era a única maneira de te trazer aqui sem que você sacasse o esquema.

- E você até usou smoking só pra isso.

- Não se preocupe. Se posso enfrentar demônios, eu aguento qualquer coisa – o loiro sorriu com charme – E você... vale esse sacrifício, colega.

- Obrigada – ela disse mais uma vez emocionada – Aos dois. – apertou a mão de ambos.

Passaram o resto da noite apreciando o bolo e conversando amigavelmente.

Cerca de umas nove e meia, saíram do restaurante e voltaram para o hotel. Acompanharam Victoria até a porta de seu quarto.

Antes de entrar, Collins surpreendeu a ambos dando um beijo no rosto de cada um. Um beijo caloroso.

- Obrigada mais uma vez pela noite maravilhosa.

E sem esperar resposta, abriu a porta e entrou rapidamente.

Os dois ficaram com expressão abobada e feliz olhando a porta por onde ela entrou. E puseram a mão no local do rosto em que ela os tinha beijado. Em seguida, trocaram olhares entre si.

- Bem... vamos dormir - disse Sam assumindo uma expressão séria.

- É, vamos dormir - repetiu Dean no mesmo tom.

- 0 –

Pela manhã, Vic desceu até o refeitório do hotel para tomar o café da manhã. Encontrou os rapazes sentados numa mesa. Eles se levantaram assim que ela se aproximou.

- Bom dia, meninos.

- Bom dia, Vic - respondeu Sam

- Bom dia. Dormiu bem? - perguntou Dean

- Muito bem.

Ela se sentou e eles também.

- Bom... e aí? Qual vai ser o nosso próximo caso?

- A gente ia começar a ver agora - respondeu Dean pegando no jornal daquela manhã

Súbito, o som do celular de Victoria tocou. Ela atendeu.

- Alô? Oi, tio. Tudo bem? - Vic sorriu. Era Bobby - Sim, eles fizeram uma surpresa e tanto pra mim. E você, hein, sua raposa velha foi o articulador?

Os Winchesters sorriram com o comentário de Collins.

- Não, ainda não pegamos nenhum caso. Íamos ver isso agora - respondeu após um tempo de silêncio em ouvir Bobby do outro lado da linha - Certo... Aham...Peraí, que eu vou anotar. - tirou o aparelho da boca para falar com os homens - Papel e caneta, por favor.

Sam tirou do bolso da jaqueta uma caneta que costumava carregar. Dean aproveitou e arrancou um pedaço em branco da página de jornal. Collins os pegou.

- Pode falar, Bobby - anotou um endereço que o caçador ditava - OK, vamos pra lá agora. Pode deixar, vamos tomar cuidado. Tchau, te amo.

Desligou o celular e guardou no bolso.

- É algum caso? - questionou Sam

- Sim, um amigo do Bobby pediu ajuda pra ele. É lá em Las Vegas.

- Uau! Demorou! - exclamou Dean

- 0 –

Eram quase nove horas da noite quando chegaram a Las Vegas. Pararam para comer numa lanchonete. Dean queria porque queria ir a algum lugar para jogar, ou num cassino ou numa das casas de jogos. Ele conhecia bastante aquela cidade, teve época em que costumava ir bastante por lá apostar e, na maior parte das vezes, vencia.

- Acho melhor procurarmos de vez o amigo de Bobby - sugeriu Victoria - A diversão fica pra depois, Winchester.

O loiro fez um bico de contrariedade, mas tanto ele como Sam concordaram. Depois do lanche, foram até o endereço indicado por Bobby. Era o _Eye of the Tiger_.

- Tem certeza que esse é o lugar? - perguntou Dean em dúvida.

A parte externa do local mostrava seu requinte e glamour, mas dava para perceber que não era o tipo de lugar que se levaria uma mulher a quem quisesse conquistar para sair, muito embora fosse específico para mulheres. A fila com um número considerável delas mostrava isso.

Havia uma placa de todo tamanho com luz fosforescente destacando o nome do estabelecimento. Um som potente com uma música sensual que se ouvia do lado de dentro. Alguns homens másculos, provavelmente os dançarinos do local, entravam pelos fundos perto do que seria o estacionamento.

- Sim. É esse o nome do lugar - respondeu Vic - Vamos ali na portaria.

Chegaram perto de um porteiro que aguardava dar a hora exata para liberar a entrada. Era um sujeito alto, troncudo, negro e aparentava ter uns quarenta anos.

- Com licença - disse Vic - Viemos falar com o Kevin Smith.

- Com quem? - o homem estranhou

- Com Kevin Smith.

- Não tem ninguém com esse nome aqui não, senhorita - afirmou e olhou Collins como se a quisesse devorar.

- Ei, cara, não estamos pra brincadeira - disse Dean que não gostou do jeito que o outro olhava para Vic - Vá chamá-lo!

- Perdão, mas eu não me lembro de receber ordens suas! - o homem respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Olhe, nos informaram que o nome do dono do estabelecimento era esse - Sam se interpôs para acalmar os ânimos. Ele também não gostou do porteiro secar Victoria, mas se conteve.

- O dono se chama Robin Williams - retrucou o vigia

- O ator? - estranhou o Winchester

- Não, mas é como ele se chama.

- Talvez possa ser um engano, mas dá pra perguntar se ele conhece alguém com esse nome? – tornou Vic – Diga que viemos da parte de Bobby Singer. Pode fazer isso, por favor? - Vic esboçou seu sorriso mais sedutor.

- Com essa educação e simpatia, vou sim, senhorita - arreganhou os dentes para ela e, depois, olhou feio para Dean. Em seguida, voltou-se para outro vigia careca e de bigode - Bruce, vou só ali verificar uma informação com o chefe. Tome conta aqui.

Saiu.

- Dean e sua diplomacia! - ironizou Sam

- Me lembre de nunca nos disfarçarmos de relações públicas, não com ele – Vic olhou cúmplice para Sam e os dois riram.

- Tá, tá, chega! O que vocês queriam que eu fizesse? O cara se fez de sonso.

- Talvez seja porque ele não conhece mesmo ninguém com o nome de Kevin Smith – argumentou Sam – Robin Williams deve ser um nome falso.

- É, se o cara conhece o Bobby e pediu a ajuda dele, é provável que sabe o que ele faz e talvez seja até um antigo caçador - tornou Victoria - Pense um pouco antes de se precipitar, Dean.

- OK. OK, já entendi - Dean quis encerrar a discussão

Aguardaram por alguns minutos enquanto o guarda não voltava. Sam olhava para o movimento da avenida com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. E Dean ficou encostado na parede com os olhos fechados. Como queria ouvir o som de uma roleta russa!

Vic olhava de modo distraído para a fila de mulheres. Algumas mais próximas olhavam de modo lascivo para seus companheiros. A caçadora não gostou nem um pouco. Que descaradas!

Notou a primeira. Algo lhe chamou a atenção na mulher. Não dava para dizer se era bonita ou feia. Parecia destoar das mulheres que estava ali, inclusive algumas delas olhavam torto para ela.

Usava um vestido longo e preto que cobria desde o alto de seu pescoço até os braços e pernas. Um pano verde cobria seus cabelos e óculos de lentes de garrafa pareciam esconder seus olhos.

Ela estava sozinha ao contrário das outras que estavam em grupos ou duplas.

_Estranho... Muito estranho_, pensou Collins.

- Senhores... e senhorita - o vigia voltou. Seu olhar se deteve em Victoria.

Vic virou o rosto em sua direção.

- O senhor Robin Williams irá atendê-los.

- 0 –

Estavam num pequeno escritório e diante deles um homem vestido com calça alaranjada e blusa de mangas compridas roxa. Gesticulava de um lado para o outro com desespero. Ele se assemelhava muito ao ator Robin Williams, exceto pelo tom de cabelo que era loiro meio embranquecido e a cor dos olhos castanhos. Poder-se-ia dizer até que era o personagem Armand vivido pelo artista no filme _A Gaiola das Loucas_.

- Oh, meu Deus! Oh, meu Deus! – dizia com afetação – Isso é um desastre colossal para os negócios! Dois dançarinos em menos de uma semana!

- Er... senhor Kevin... – Collins tentou interrompê-lo

-Os rapazes estão começando a ficar com medo! Meu Deus! Só hoje três me pediram demissão! Um garçom e dois dançarinos!

- Senhor Kevin...

- Deve ser coisa de alguma vampira ou algum metamorfo homossexual!

Sam e Dean se seguraram para não caírem na gargalhada.

- Senhor Kevin... – Collins tentou com paciência mais uma vez

- Oh, vida cruel, vida dura! O que vai ser se a polícia resolver fechar esse local? Ou se as clientes se afastarem assustadas? Um trabalho de quase trinta anos, uma vida...

- Senhor Kevin Smith! – Collins se impacientou e soltou um grito que assustou o homem e até seus companheiros.

- Nunca, mas nunca na sua vida diga esse nome aqui dentro, minha filha! – o homem quase avançou e em Collins com o dedo apontado na cara dela. Tinha até engrossado a voz. Depois, afastou-se e se recompôs – É Robin Williams, faz favor.

- Certo – Victoria o olhava com estranheza – Bem, é que precisamos entender o que está acontecendo. Por que mandou nos chamar?

- Chamei o Bobby – retrucou – Aliás, porque ele não está aqui?

- Ele... sofreu um acidente. Está incapacitado numa cadeira de rodas.

- Pra falar a verdade foi um demônio que o deixou numa cadeira – Dean foi mais direto. Seus colegas o olharam com reprovação – Por que me olham assim? O cara parece que conhece tudo sobre o mundo das feras.

Robin que havia tapado a boca com as duas mãos, soltou um grito estridente que assustou os três.

- Nãaaaao! O Bobby? Meu Bobby!

- Seu Bobby? – os três indagaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Como aquele patife se deixou atingir assim? Ele foi um dos meus grandes colegas de caçada. Ele e o Rufus. Aliás, como está aquele bonitão do Rufus? Não o vejo desde que larguei o negócio de caçadas.

- É... ele está bem – respondeu Dean – Com aquele jeito dele.

- E que jeito, hein? Robin arreganhou o sorriso

- Senhor Kev... digo, Robin. Pode nos dizer qual é o caso? – Vic perguntou sem conter sua impaciência.

Robin não respondeu de imediato. Ao invés disso, foi até sua escrivaninha, abriu a segunda gaveta e de lá tirou algumas fotografias... e algo mais enrolado dentro de um saco plástico.

- Essas fotos são dos cadáveres de dois rapazes que trabalhavam aqui no clube – disse com menos afetação e num tom quase profissional. Entregou as fotos para os caçadores obervarem – O primeiro a ser morto, o loiro, foi o Tony. Encontraram ele na sua casa com o os braços e as pernas mutilados... como se tivessem sido comidos... e também os órgãos genitais.

Dean fez uma cara de repugnância ao ouvir tal comentário e ao ver as fotos.

- O resto do que sobrou do corpo estava cheio de arranhões... e também havia marcas de batom – continuou Robin – Depois dele, foi a vez do Sidney. Foi morto ontem e encontrado em seu apartamento da mesma forma. Mas um detalhe... – fez suspense e tirou do saco plástico alguma coisa que mostrou aos três – Isso foi encontrado dentro do corpo dele.

Era a ponta do que parecia uma garra. Era dura, grossa e preta. Victoria pegou e mostrou aos seus colegas.

- Como o senhor conseguiu essas provas? – estranhou Collins

- Ah, querida, Robin Williams não é pouca coisa não! Muita gente me deve alguns favores, inclusive gente da polícia.

- Por esse pedaço do que parece uma garra, posso quase afirmar que não se trata nem de uma vampira e muito menos de um metamorfo – respondeu Vic

- Não? Mas... então o que pode ser?

- Você não foi caçador? Não arrisca nem um palpite? – questionou Dean com desdém

- Meu querido, eu só fiquei nesse negócio uns três anos. Vi que não era minha praia. Aliás, nem sei onde estava com a cabeça quando me meti nisso.

- Acho que nem o Bobby.

- Como?

- Er... nada – tornou Victoria - Nós vamos pegar o caso.

- Ótimo! – bateu palmas com entusiasmo – Ah! Mas vocês vão precisar se misturar ao pessoal!

- Misturar... como? – indagou Dean

- 0 –

Por que ele foi perguntar?

Estava no camarim do clube junto com os outros rapazes que iam dançar para as mulheres e exibirem seus belos corpos. Dean seria um deles.

Passava-se por novo dançarino contratado e não estava nem um pouco entusiasmado pela possibilidade de rebolar sua bunda e ficar exposto para um monte de mulheres, quase nu.

Se bem que... não seria de todo o mal. Ele ganharia todo o dinheiro que a mulherada quisesse depositar em sua cueca. E talvez fosse uma experiência para o seu ego ser desejado por tantas mulheres, embora grande parte tivesse passado dos quarenta. Normalmente, era essa a faixa etária do grupo que frequentava o lugar.

Era melhor do que servir mesas como Sam faria no lugar do garçom que tinha pedido demissão.

Quanto a Collins, ia ficar no caixa na portaria. Pena! Ela era a mulher que mais desejava enlouquecer naquele momento, na verdade, a única.

- Meninos, estão prontos? - a voz estridente de Robin o tirou de seus devaneios. A expressão do homem se iluminou ao localizar Dean e aproximou-se dele - Uh, aí está você, garoto! O nosso Indiana Jones!

De fato, Dean estava caracterizado como o famoso herói para se apresentar no show daquela noite. Vestia calça e camisa num tom bege desbotado e uma jaqueta cinza de couro por cima da camisa. Calçava botas pretas e usava um chapéu redondo e marrom de abas largas na cabeça. Não poderia faltar também o inseparável chicote do personagem pendurado na calça do Winchester.

- Você está um arraso! Ui! As meninas vão adorar! – continuou Robin

E sem cerimônias, deu uma palmada na bunda do Winchester. O loiro olhou de modo assassino para Robin e teria avançado nele se este não chamasse a atenção dos demais.

- Garotos, só um minuto de sua atenção! – os rapazes pararam um pouco o que estavam fazendo para ouvir o que Robin diria - Hoje vai ser o primeiro dia de apresentação do nosso querido Dean. Ele está muito nervoso, não é, Dean? - deu outra palmada no traseiro do caçador. Este cerrou os punhos para não esmurrar o dono da boate – Então... boa sorte para todos!

Todos o ovacionaram com palmas e sorrisos forçados.

- Boa sorte para você também, Dean! – Robin falou

Ia dar uma última palmada nas nádegas do loiro, porém, Dean foi mais rápido e pegou no pulso do homem. Torceu o braço do homem enquanto falava com voz espremida num sorriso forçado para que os rapazes não o escutassem:

- Escute aqui, sua bicha louca... Se quiser que eu banque o palhaço pra te ajudar a descobrir o que está matando seus garotos, eu posso rebolar à vontade pra essas mulheres. Mas se você bater no meu lindo traseiro de novo, o próximo que vai ficar sem mãos, sem pés e sem o... você sabe... vai ser você. Estamos entendidos?

Soltou o braço do homem.

- Ui! - Robin massageou o pulso - Você é bravo, hein? Ai, já tô indo!

Saiu correndo quando o Winchester ameaçou avançar nele. Um rapaz negro tentou esconder o riso por aquela cena, mas sem sucesso. Era David.

- Tá rindo do quê? – perguntou Dean irritado

- Desculpe, cara... não é por mal – ele levantou os braços como sinal de trégua – É que você é o segundo cara que coloca o Robin com o rabinho entre as pernas.

- É? E quem foi o primeiro?

- O cara que morreu há duas noites. Sidney. – disse assumindo expressão séria – Ele era meu amigo.

- Ah... sinto muito – o loiro se acercou mais ao stripper – Você não chegou a ver ninguém suspeito perto dele na última vez que o viu?

- Não. Eu o vi pela última vez aqui mesmo no camarim assim como todos. Ele foi o primeiro a sair.

Dean assentiu. Soou uma campainha no camarim.

- É o sinal. Temos que nos preparar. Entramos todos juntos, como te explicamos.

- Ahm... OK – Dean estava inseguro e meio nervoso.

- Relaxe, cara. É bom vê-las delirar. Você vai adorar e acabar se acostumando.

- Espero.

- 0 –

Vic estava de caixa na portaria do clube. Vestia uma camisa branca de mangas e botões, um colete preto e uma saia preta. Seu cabelo estava amarrado num rabo de cavalo. Não estava nada contente em estar ali.

Não, não era devido à função que foi obrigada a desempenhar para ficar à espreita do ser que procuravam e que devia estar disfarçado no meio daquela mulherada. Era porque um monte de vagabundas e piranhas estaria olhando para Dean enquanto ele exibiria seu corpo para elas. E também porque Sam estaria no meio daquela mulherada, embora como garçom servindo as mesas.

Na noite anterior, Kevin, ou melhor, Robin os convenceu a se disfarçarem como novos empregados do clube: ela como caixa, Sam como garçom e Dean como stripper.

Dean foi o que mais protestou; Sam também não pareceu muito contente com a ideia, mas Collins os convenceu que era pelo bem do trabalho. E ela própria procurou se convencer disso, para disfarçar seu descontentamento pela sugestão do empresário.

Antes tivesse feito coro junto com os rapazes contra aquela ideia!

Alojaram-se na mesma noite num apartamento emprestado pelo próprio Robin, que ficava a uns dois quarteirões do estabelecimento. Na manhã seguinte, trataram de pesquisar com base no que Kevin lhes tinha mostrado, que tipo de monstro poderia estar atacando os strippers.

Como não encontrassem nada, telefonaram para Bobby. Após ouvir as explicações de sua sobrinha, Singer lhes disse:

- Pelo o que você me disse... deve ser uma harpia.

- Uma harpia? Tipo, aquelas com asas e garras?

- Isso. Eu acho até... que pode se tratar da mesma harpia que eu cheguei a perseguir, mas não consegui matar.

- Você... não conseguiu matar um monstro? – Vic estava incrédula.

- Ora, menina, ninguém é infalível. Foi há muitos anos, nos meus primeiros tempos como caçador. Eu persegui um caso de uma harpia numa cidade mais ou menos perto aí de Las Vegas.

- Certo. Que mais precisamos saber?

- Elas hibernam por um período de trinta anos. Depois, elas têm que se alimentar de pelo menos quatro homens antes de voltarem ao próximo período de hibernação.

- Por que homens?

- Elas precisam copular. Você sabe... em algumas culturas e religiões o sexo é considerado uma espécie de energia renovadora. E o falo masculino na Grécia antiga era o símbolo da fertilidade. Por isso, que após transarem com a vítima, elas devoram seus órgãos genitais, além dos braços e das pernas. Mas elas adoram apreciar a comida antes de partir para o ataque, deve ser por isso a escolha de um clube de strippers masculinos.

- E como matamos uma harpia?

- Essa parte é mais fácil. Pode ser com qualquer objeto cortante feito de bronze. Mas você só pode matar uma harpia de duas maneiras: se ela estiver copulando ou se for pelas mãos de um homem muito apaixonado.

- OK... No caso da copulação dá até pra entender, mas... por quê isso de um homem ter que estar apaixonado?

- Eu não sei exatamente... Mas acho que tem a ver com o que elas representam. O prazer pelo prazer, as obsessões da carne, algo assim. E só um sentimento como um grande amor que pode contra isso. É meio piegas, mas parece que dá certo. Tem inúmeros registros de alguns caçadores que tinham alguém, uma esposa ou amante por quem eram devotados e conseguiram destruir esses monstros.

- E você disse que essa parte de matar uma harpia é mais fácil. Qual a parte mais difícil?

- Reconhecer uma harpia.

Um homem de bom senso ficaria a três quilômetros de distância de um monstro como aquele por sua aparência aterradora, mas não se a fera pudesse se disfarçar de uma bela mulher. Uma mulher de beleza incomparável.

Era por isso que Vic estava naquele caixa. Para detectar qualquer indício de uma mulher com uma aparência bem mais chamativa do que a maioria. É claro que, por outro lado, a harpia poderia não querer chamar tanta atenção e poderia se disfarçar.

E Dean e Sam estavam lá dentro, expostos à mulherada, principalmente o loiro. Ele seria uma espécie de isca para despertar a fome da tal monstro, ao mesmo tempo, que ficaria de olho nos outros rapazes e protegê-los-ia de um possível ataque.

Collins não os tinha visto desde tarde. Robin solicitou que fossem um pouco mais cedo ao clube para lhes dar instruções. Dean receberia algumas dicas de como dançar e tirar as peças aos poucos e Sam iria aprender algumas técnicas de como servir as clientes. Segundo o empresário, era um modo todo especial e "sedutor" de servir.

Droga! Vic não parava de imaginar as mulheres avançando em Dean e até tirando uma casquinha de Sam. Nunca frequentou um local assim, mas sabia o que ocorria pela boca de algumas colegas da época de Stanford que frequentavam esses ambientes.

- Ô, minha filha, vai me atender ou tá difícil? – uma mulher reclamou

- Ah... me desculpa... O que a senhora disse? – Vic saiu do seu estado de distração

- Aqui, minha senhora – uma atendente de cabelos loiros e óculos forneceu um bilhete à mulher e recebeu o dinheiro.

- Nossa, me desculpe. Eu me distraí.

- Tudo bem. É seu primeiro dia, é natural estar nervosa.

A moça que falava era Sue. Estava há pouco na função, mas já mostrava uma grande eficiência no trabalho. E também era bastante simpática e solícita. Teve grande presteza em explicar o sistema de atendimento para Victoria. Não era o que se poderia considerar uma mulher bonita, mas tampouco tinha uma aparência desagradável. Simplesmente não chamava a atenção de nenhum modo, era comum.

- Você está com algum problema? – continuou ela

- N... não. São só coisas da minha cabeça – respondeu Vic

- Homens?

- Por que seriam homens?

- Porque eles são uma das coisas que mais colocam uma mulher distraída. Ainda mais aqui – soltou um risinho engraçado.

Vic não respondeu, porém, não pôde deixar de rir junto com sua colega. Sue era sem dúvida muito simpática.

A caçadora correu os olhos para fora de forma distraída enquanto ria e notou uma mulher estranha entrar na discoteca. Era a mesma mulher que notou na noite anterior, a que parecia esconder sua aparência debaixo do longo vestido que lhe cobria todo o corpo, do pano na cabeça e pelos óculos de lentes de garrafa. Era como se quisesse ocultar alguma deformidade física.

Ela nem passou pela bilheteria e entregou o convite para o porteiro. Certamente, havia adquirido com antecipação.

E se ela fosse a harpia? Afinal, por que razão se ocultar daquela maneira? Devia ser pela aparência exuberante. Talvez até suspeitasse que caçadores estivessem ali à sua espera.

Sem atinar para o que fazia, Collins pediu licença a Sue alegando que iria ao banheiro e entrou para tentar localizar a figura.

No interior do clube, tudo estava às escuras. O show dos strippers já tinha começado com a entrada em grupo dos rapazes que se apresentariam. Naquele momento, o apresentador de palco anunciava o primeiro dançarino:

- E com vocês a nova sensação do clube: o nosso estreante da noite, Dean Winchester como Indiana Jones.

Ao ouvir o nome de seu colega, Vic se esqueceu da estranha mulher que procurava e seus olhos se voltaram para o palco.

Uma música ecoou enquanto Dean entrava fantasiado do lendário aventureiro.

- 0 -

**Tem um filme como o nome desse capítulo, mas não quis fazer referência a ele. Na verdade, o título é uma paródia de um filme chamado _Showgirls_ com essa temática de mulheres strippers em Las Vegas. O filme ganhou vários Framboesas de Ouro, inclusive o de pior filme do ano de 1996**

**Bom, esse caso foi mais pra mostrar em que pé está a relação dos três e vcs viram que cada vez mais envolvente. Não sei como Victoria consegue resistir, mas é pelas razões que foram mostradas. Só que eu acho que eu não teria essa resistência toda dela, não, enfim.**

******E como será essa apresentação do Dean? Vcs vão delirar, mas só no próximo capítulo. Ah! O Sam também vai surpreender!**

**Até lá! E mandem reviews.**


	15. Showboys (2ª parte) - Final

**Bem, a conclusão do caso. Espero que gostem. A música é _Rhythm is a dancer_, de Snap. Coloquei o link do clip. **

**E boa leitura para todos!**

- 0 -

Anteriormente:

- Você... quer mais? Olha, foi muito bom, mas... eu preciso de um tempo pra me recuperar.

- Você não entendeu. Estou satisfeita nessa parte, mas agora eu tenho que satisfazer meu outro tipo de apetite.

Nisso, aquela maravilhosa mulher se transformou num ser monstruoso com um rosto feminino e seios, mas cheio de penas por todo o corpo, grandes asas, uma crista marrom no alto da cabeça, olhos marrons, orelhas pontudas, garras nas mãos e dentes afiados.

Sidney deu um pavoroso grito. A horrível criatura se debruçou violentamente sobre ele com grande força e começou a atacá-lo.

(...)

- Pelo o que você me disse... deve ser uma harpia.

- Uma harpia? Tipo, aquelas com asas e garras?

- Isso. Eu acho até... que pode se tratar da mesma harpia que eu cheguei a perseguir, mas não consegui matar.

- Você... não conseguiu matar um monstro? – Vic estava incrédula.

- Ora, menina, ninguém é infalível. Foi há muitos anos, nos meus primeiros tempos como caçador. Eu persegui um caso de uma harpia mais ou menos numa cidade perto aí de Las Vegas.

- Certo. Que mais precisamos saber?

- Elas hibernam por um período de trinta anos. Depois, elas têm que se alimentar de pelo menos quatro homens antes de voltarem ao próximo período de hibernação.

- Por que homens?

- Elas precisam copular. Você sabe... em algumas culturas e religiões o sexo é considerado uma espécie de energia renovadora. E o falo masculino na Grécia antiga era o símbolo da fertilidade. Por isso, que após transarem com a vítima, elas devoram seus órgãos genitais, além dos braços e das pernas. Mas elas adoram apreciar a comida antes de partir para o ataque, deve ser por isso a escolha de um clube de strippers masculinos.

- E como matamos uma harpia?

- Essa parte é mais fácil. Pode ser com qualquer objeto cortante feito de bronze. Mas você só pode matar uma harpia de duas maneiras: se ela estiver copulando ou se for pelas mãos de um homem muito apaixonado.

(...)

- E com vocês a nova sensação do clube: o nosso estreante da noite, Dean Winchester como Indiana Jones.

Ao ouvir o nome de seu colega, Vic se esqueceu da estranha mulher que procurava e seus olhos se voltaram para o palco.

Uma música ecoou enquanto Dean entrava fantasiado do lendário aventureiro.

**Capítulo 14**

**Showboys (2ª parte)**

As luzes no clube começaram a piscar e a rodar, destacando na pista a figura de Dean. A música embalava o ambiente e enlouquecia mais ainda as mulheres. Dean pegou seu chicote pendurado na calça e começou a rodopiá-lo no ar com postura de homem destemido. Vic, que ficou tensa por alguns instantes ao ver o Winchester dar sua entrada, achou graça, mas prendeu o riso. Continuou a observar seu colega.

** watch?v=JYIaWeVL1JM**

**Rhythm is a dancer**

O ritmo está na dança

**It's a soul's companion**

É um companheiro da alma

**You can feel it everywhere**

Você pode senti-lo em toda parte

Depois de se exibir com o chicote, o loiro o jogou para o lado. Deu alguns passos a frente como se fosse o próprio Indiana. As mulheres vibravam sem parar. Ele enterrou o chapéu mais na testa e começou a rebolar num ritmo frenético. Nessa hora, Victoria não conteve a gargalhada.

**Lift your hands and voices**

Levantem suas mãos e vozes

**Free your mind and join us**

Liberte sua mente e junte-se a nós

**You can feel it in the air**

Você pode senti-lo no ar

Dean deu uma empinada com a bunda para trás, colocou os dois braços no alto da cabeça e acelerou o ritmo de seu rebolado. A mulherada queria avançar no Winchester para tocá-lo! Mas nem mesmo aquilo impediu Victoria de ter que encostar-se à parede de tanto que ria.

**Ooh, it's a passion**

Ooh, é uma paixão

**Ooh, you can feel it in the air...**

Ooh, você pode senti-lo no ar...

**Ooh, it's a passion**

Ooh, é uma paixão

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, oh**

Dean parou um breve instante para pegar no chapéu e também jogá-lo em qualquer canto da pista. Depois, deu alguns pulinhos em sequência para frente com a pélvis empinada para frente. Meu Deus, que era aquilo? Vic colocou a as mãos na barriga de tanto que doía de rir.

**Rhythm is a dancer**

O ritmo está na dança

**It's a soul's companion**

É um companheiro da alma

**You can feel it everywhere**

Você pode senti-lo em toda parte

Algumas mulheres que estavam sentadas à mesa perto de Victoria olharam feio para ela, tal o volume de suas risadas, porém a caçadora não conseguia se conter. Já a mulherada próxima a Dean não prestava atenção aos risos de Collins, entretanto, o loiro ouviu o som dos risos e, num átimo, virou a cabeça na direção em que eles vinham.

**Lift your hands and voices**

Levantem suas mãos e vozes

**Free your mind and join us**

Liberte sua mente e junte-se a nós

**You can feel it in the air**

Você pode senti-lo no ar

Ele parou por segundos a dança e ficou constrangido ao ver que a única que não estava nada impressionada com seu desempenho era justamente a mulher a quem queria conquistar. Ao contrário, ela se divertia às suas custas.

**Ooh, it's a passion**

Ooh, é uma paixão

**Ooh, you can feel it in the air...**

Ooh, você pode senti-lo no ar...

**Ooh, it's a passion**

Ooh, é uma paixão

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, oh**

As mulheres chamaram sua atenção gritando seu nome e palavras como "Lindo!", "Tesão!", "Gostoso!", "Rebola mais!" e aumentavam as palmas. Ele sorriu meio sem graça para elas e voltou a dançar, mas dando menos ênfase ao rebolado. Voltou seu olhar para Vic. Ela ainda continuava a rir, embora estivesse se acalmando aos poucos. Aquilo o irritou. Pois bem! Iria mostrar para ela quem ri por último.

**Rhythm...**

O ritmo...

**You can feel it…**

Você pode senti-lo...

**You can feel it…**

Você pode senti-lo...

**Rhythm...**

O ritmo...

**Rhythm is a dancer**

O ritmo está na dança

Vic ainda ria quando percebeu o olhar do loiro se prender nela. Era um olhar que queimava. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Collins e, de repente, ela já não ria. O Winchester sorriu de modo enigmático.

**Rhythm...**

O ritmo...

**You can feel it…**

Você pode senti-lo...

**You can feel it…**

Você pode senti-lo...

**Rhythm...**

O ritmo...

**Rhythm is a dancer**

O ritmo está na dança

Sem perder o contato visual com Victoria, o moço começou a tirar a jaqueta que vestia num ritmo nem lento, nem rápido, mas num modo sensual e que demonstrava que se despia ali somente para Collins. Jogou a vestimenta de lado. E foi desabotoando a camisa da mesma maneira. Logo estava com o peito nu com destaque para a tatuagem do lado esquerdo de seu peito. A caçadora começou a transpirar; seu olhar estava como que hipnotizado pelo olhar de Dean e por seu corpo.

**Let the rhythm ride you, guide you**

Deixe o ritmo viajar em você, guiar você

**Sneak inside you, set your mind to**

Introduzir-se dentro de você, para definir sua mente

**Move to it's pulsation, bass vibration, synth sensation**

Mexa-se nessa pulsação, grave vibração, sinta a sensação

**Pause, it's not in place, see**

Pausa, não está no lugar, veja

**Mind and body must be free to...**

Mente e corpo devem ser livres para...

**Please take it all in...**

Por favor, tome tudo isso em...

**Nothing to lose, everything to**

Nada a perder, tudo a

**Win, but it controls you**

Ganhar, mas ele controla você

**Holds you, molds you, back to older**

Detém você, molda você, volta para o mais antigo

Ele correu as mãos sobre a própria região peitoral imaginando que eram as mãos de Collins. Transmitiu isso em seu olhar. A caçadora parecia captar aquelas sensações. A luxúria estava pairando entre eles só com a comunicação entre seus olhos.

**New, touch it, taste it**

Novo, toque-o, experimente-o

**Free your soul and let it face you**

Liberte sua alma e deixe sua face

**Got the beat what you wanna**

Tenho a batida que você quer

**If the groove don't get ya the rifle's gonna**

Se não conseguir o encaixe você perde o rifle

**I'm serious as cancer when I say: "Rhythm is a dancer"**

Sou sério como câncer quando eu digo: "O ritmo está na dança"

Dean pousou uma das mãos em seu membro por cima da calça e fez um movimento contínuo de balançar sua pélvis para frente e para trás, só que dessa vez de maneira cadenciada, sensual, como se estivesse conduzindo seu corpo dentro dela. As mãos de Collins começaram a suar.

O Winchester desceu as mãos até suas botas e tirou cada uma sem dificuldade rapidamente. Em seguida, suas mãos foram até a calça e desceram o zíper. Nessa hora, Vic deu uma leve mordida no lábio sem perceber. O loiro esboçou um sorriso safado.

**Rhythm is a dancer**

O ritmo está na dança

**It's a soul's companion**

É um companheiro da alma

**You can feel it everywhere**

Você pode senti-lo em toda parte

Ele desceu as calças e exibiu seu belo corpo. Ficou só de cueca. As mulheres estavam loucas! Mas nenhuma tanto quanto Vic, embora ela não externasse, porém, Dean sabia do efeito que provocava nela. A caçadora apertou as mãos meio que esfregando as unhas nas palmas.

**Lift your hands and voices**

Levantem suas mãos e vozes

**Free your mind and join us**

Liberte sua mente e junte-se a nós

**You can feel it in the air**

Você pode senti-lo no ar

Dean foi até a barra que havia na parte mais larga da pista. Embora olhasse vez ou outra para a mulherada, procurava não perder de vista o olhar de Collins.

**Ooh, it's a passion**

Ooh, é uma paixão

**Ooh, you can feel it in the air...**

Ooh, você pode senti-lo no ar...

**Ooh, it's a passion**

Ooh, é uma paixão

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, oh**

Agarrou a barra e deslizou até embaixo com as mãos sobre ela, como se tocasse num corpo de mulher. Era essa sensação que procurava transmitir na troca de olhares com Victoria. Ela envolveu os próprios ombros com ambos os braços com uma sensação crescente de calor que a arrepiava.

**Rhythm...**

O ritmo...

**You can feel it…**

Você pode senti-lo...

**You can feel it…**

Você pode senti-lo...

**Rhythm...**

O ritmo...

**Rhythm is a dancer**

O ritmo está na dança

Dean se dirigiu a um canto da pista e abaixou o corpo até o chão. Permitiu que algumas clientes colocassem notas de dinheiro nas beiradas da cueca boxer brilhante que vestia. Algumas mais ousadas alisaram o peito dele. Só nesse momento, ele desviou seu olhar de Vic, mas estava com um sorriso superior e sacana. Collins estreitou os olhos.

**Rhythm...**

O ritmo...

**You can feel it…**

Você pode senti-lo...

**You can feel it…**

Você pode senti-lo...

**Rhythm...**

O ritmo...

**Rhythm is a dancer**

O ritmo está na dança

A música acabou e Dean se levantou rapidamente. Algumas mulheres, que não tiveram oportunidade de tocar seu lindo corpo, protestaram. O loiro procurou Victoria com os olhos, mas não a encontrou. Aquilo o preocupou. Será que tinha exagerado na dose? O público bateu palmas pela sua atuação. Ele agradeceu com sorrisos, jogou beijos e saiu correndo da pista.

- 0 –

Quem aquele Winchester achava que era?

Collins esmurrou a parede do banheiro feminino onde entrou. Por pouco não quebra o espelho diante de si. Sentiu a raiva tomar conta ao ver aquele monte de vagabundas tocando em Dean! Precisava explodir!

E estava com raiva por se sentir tão incomodada, tão enciumada daquele filho da mãe! Que ódio! Só de lembrar o sorriso superior do sacana ao perceber o efeito que tinha sobre ela, dava-lhe nos nervos! Maldito fosse!

Ela abriu a torneira e lavou o rosto com a água. Aquele peito másculo com aquela tatuagem contra possessão! Aqueles braços fortes! Aquelas pernas de atleta! E aquela bunda!

Deus, como estava excitada! Se Dean entrasse por aquela porta àquela hora, Vic seria capaz de se jogar sobre ele e agarrá-lo, mandando à merda todo seu autocontrole e dignidade.

Mas a culpa era toda sua. Não tinha nada que ficar espiando a exibição do safado. Aliás, o que ela foi fazer ali mesmo no interior do clube?

Ah, sim! Ela estava procurando a estranha mulher vestida dos pés à cabeça. Isso que dava se render às emoções e sensações! Esquecia-se de fazer o seu trabalho!

Bem, ia se concentrar em procurar a estranha. E que Dean Winchester fosse para o inferno de novo de onde nunca devia ter saído para lhe perturbar!

Victoria saiu do sanitário feminino. Por reflexo olhou para a pista onde momentos antes o loiro dançou. Ótimo! Nem sinal dele. Era outro stripper que se exibia para as desvairadas.

A raiva e a excitação começaram a voltar a nublar sua mente. Antes que seus pensamentos se concentrassem no loiro, Victoria tentou procurar seu alvo.

Entretanto, quando se virou, trombou com o garçom.

- Desculpe, eu... – Vic perdeu a fala ao ver com quem tinha topado.

Era Sam. E estava vestido apenas de gravata borboleta ... e cueca boxer. Collins acidentalmente tinha colocado as mãos em seu peito no choque.

- Sam... – ela falou num fio de voz. Seu olhar estava preso no dele. Suas mãos tremiam.

- Er... oi, Vic... – ele também falou num fio de voz. E sentia as mãos de Collins em seu peito, aquela eletricidade mais intensa pelo contato direto em sua pele.

Silêncio. A respiração de ambos acelerou. Eles mal conseguiam inspirar o ar. O pequeno espaço entre eles estava sufocante demais para isso. Eles se olhavam e olhavam para a boca um do outro. Parecia que estavam presos numa espécie de embriaguez, algo que os impedia de raciocinar que já deviam ter se afastado logo após o baque. As mãos de Sam tocavam de leve a cintura de Collins.

- Por que você... está vestido assim? – Vic tentava não olhar para baixo, embora sua visão periférica captasse a quase nudez do homem.

- É assim... que os garçons daqui trabalham. – respondeu meio constrangido

- Garçons... strippers?

- É... por assim dizer

E seu olhar se prendeu no de Collins. Deveria estar com vergonha pela situação, mas não. Estava envolvido pela atmosfera do momento. Collins inspirava à sexualidade, à luxúria, sem ter intenção de fazê-lo. Ela era capaz de enlouquecê-lo apenas com um simples olhar, um simples toque e sentir as mãos dela em seu peito despertava nele seus desejos mais primitivos. Victoria também se deixou captar por aquele olhar de Sam. E também mirava a boca dele. Nunca viu um homem com uma boca tão bonita! Vic mordeu os próprios lábios. Isso fez com que Sam apertasse mais ainda a cintura dela, fazendo-a suspirar.

- Ei, garçom! Dá pra parar de namorar e trazer o meu pedido? – uma mulher mal-humorada e com cara de maracujá azedo reclamou

- Ah... desculpe – Sam virou a cabeça em direção à cliente – Seu pedido já vai sair –voltou-se para Collins e, com relutância, foi distanciando seu corpo do dela aos poucos – Desculpe... eu tenho que ir.

- Tá... Pode ir – ela estava trêmula.

Ficaram alguns instantes se encarando até que ele esboçou um leve sorriso conjstrangido e afastou-se. Assim que o Winchester saiu, Collins sentiu ferver de novo.

Tinha que ir no banheiro de novo!

- 0 –

Depois de mais um turno no _Eye of the Tiger_, altas horas da madrugada, David se preparava para ir embora. Estava parado sozinho no ponto de ônibus. Ouviu uma voz suave e melodiosa se dirigir a ele:

- Oi, gato. Quer me fazer companhia pra esta noite?

- 0 –

Entraram no apartamento emprestado por Robin. Era um duplex com a decoração num estilo moderno e elegante.

Victoria já foi subindo as escadas sem sequer dar boa noite aos seus companheiros.

- Vic? – Sam a chamou quando ela estava no meio da subida

- O que foi? – ela respondeu ríspida.

- É que... você está estranha com a gente desde que saímos do clube.

Vic olhou para Sam. Ainda se lembrava do choque com ele, de suas mãos em seu peito... e do clima que pairou entre eles. Ela desviou os olhos extremamente embaraçada.

- Não é nada, Sam. Eu só estou... muito cansada. E também meio frustrada porque não conseguimos até agora achar a harpia.

- É só isso mesmo? – inquiriu Dean

Collins o encarou. No olhar do loiro, ela não via mais aquele ar de satisfação ou mesmo de deboche que ele sustentou ao se exibir na pista. Ele parecia... preocupado.

- É só. Boa noite – terminou de subir.

- Boa noite – disseram ambos.

Dean coçou a cabeça. De fato, estava preocupado. Será que bancou o idiota com aquele seu joguinho de sedução com Victoria? Sabia que tinha surtido seu efeito, mas meio que quis troçar da excitação que provocou nela. E se Vic passasse a ignorá-lo de novo por causa disso?

- Muito bem, Dean, o que você aprontou pra Vic? – questionou Sam se virando pra ele

- Quê?

- É isso mesmo o que você ouviu. O que você aprontou?

- Ah, então quer dizer que sempre que a Vic ficar estranha, a culpa vai ser minha?

- Não se faça de besta. Eu te conheço, você tira qualquer um do sério.

- Ah, é. Pois eu também notei que ela não quis puxar nenhuma conversa com você. Se o problema fosse só eu, ela estaria estranha só comigo. Então eu é que pergunto: o que você aprontou?

- Er... nada. – Sam ruborizou. - Jamais faria nada pra magoar a Vic

Não fizera nada realmente, apenas quase se deixou levar por seus instintos. Mesmo assim, temia que tivesse assustado Vic com o que aconteceu no clube, a "trombada" entre eles.

- E muito menos eu – garantiu o loiro.

- Ótimo. Então... eu vou dormir.

- É... eu também.

- 0 -

Robin ligou para o celular de uma cansada Collins que tinha passado uma noite mal dormida devido aos seus dilemas com os Winchesters.

- David morreu! Meu David, um dos favoritos do clube está morto! E vocês não moveram uma palha para impedir isso! – berrou o homem no ouvido de Victoria – Venham já aqui agora!

Péssima ideia de Robin ligar para Victoria, acordá-la e falar-lhe como quem se acha com autoridade para isso. Ainda mais com o humor que ela estava.

- Escute aqui, Sr. Kevin Smith... – ela começou a falar no mesmo tom

- Já disse que é Rob...

- Uma ova! E vou me dirigir a você da maneira que me der na telha! Nunca mais se atreva a me ligar de manhã pra berrar no meu ouvido. Meu ouvido não é pinico. E se o senhor se lembra, estávamos ocupados em te ajudar com seu "negocinho" de strippers. Tentamos ficar de olhos abertos! Mas a gente também não é infalível! Ficamos cansados pelo trabalho e como não aconteceu nada de especial à noite, achamos que a harpia não tivesse atacado. E outra: eu não sou obrigada a ir até aí na hora que vossa majestade ordenar. Ouviu bem?

Robin ficou em silêncio do outro lado da linha. O tom de Collins o assustou.

- Be... bem – ele disse mais calmo e temeroso – Foi... mal. Mas... é quer eu perdi mais um dos meus garotos e foi um choque pra mim. Não... tem como vocês virem agora pra cá? – fez uma pausa. Suspirou – Por favor...

Vic também se acalmou.

- Está melhor assim. Sim, podemos ir até aí. Mas vou tomar meu café primeiro e falarei com os rapazes. Assim que der, estaremos aí.

- Mas...

- E é só. Passe bem – ela desligou.

- 0 -

Ela contou a conversa que teve com Robin pelo telefone assim que os rapazes chegaram na cozinha pra tomar café.

- Droga! Logo o David? – exclamou Dean – Aquele era um bom sujeito.

Os três se aprontaram e foram até o clube. Encontraram Robin no escritório mais uma vez com seus ataques. Entretanto, ele se conteve por causa de Collins. Definitivamente, aquela mulher sabia assustar qualquer um quando queria.

- Pois é... O David acabou igual aos outros. Usado, mutilado... e morto – disse em tom lamurioso – Vocês... tem certeza que é mesmo uma harpia que está atacando?

- Sim. – respondeu Victoria após um suspiro de impaciência

- Oh, Deus! E esse monstro misturado entre minhas clientes e atacando meus rapazes!

- Não se preocupe, vamos redobrar nossa vigilância. Dean vai continuar agindo como stripper e vigiar os outros – disse a caçadora com uma nota de desgosto em sua voz – Sam também vai continuar como garçom. E eu... no caixa.

- Vocês suspeitam de alguma mulher?

- Ontem eu vi uma mulher toda coberta dos pés à cabeça. Até os olhos dela ela procurou esconder com uns óculos de fundo de garrafa. Só que eu... a perdi de vista. Já tinha visto ela também na noite que chegamos aqui.

Collins teve a ligeira impressão de que Robin pareceu ficar apreensivo ao ser mencionada a estranha figura, porém, apenas disse:

- Ahm... OK... Certo. Er... mais alguém?

- Por hora não. Mas ficaremos mais atentos hoje à noite.

- Certo. Podem se retirar – disse com um gesto de dispensa, mas ao ver a expressão irritada de Vic, o empresário consertou – Quer dizer, vão descansar um pouco... vocês merecem... pra de noite estarem bem dispostos.

- 0 –

Vic estava de volta à bilheteria do clube. E muito inquieta, mas não era por causa de nenhuma harpia ou qualquer outro ser sobrenatural. Era por causa de dois homens comuns de carne e osso.

Mentira. Comum não era uma palavra que pudesse designar os Winchesters. Eles podiam ser tudo, menos comuns, caso contrário, não seriam capazes de perturbar a sanidade de alguém como Victoria Collins.

Ela estava meio que evitando ficar na presença deles. Os dois até questionaram se tinham feito alguma coisa, mas ela negava. Dizia que estava apenas tensa por causa do caso. Claro que não os convenceu, porém, não insistiram no assunto.

A verdade é que Vic estava com medo. E raiva também, não propriamente deles, mas de si mesma. Aquilo a incomodava bastante. Durante muito tempo, conseguiu manter o controle de suas emoções e aqueles homens, aqueles dois simplesmente estavam conseguindo fazer com que ela perdesse as rédeas. E aquilo a assustava. Aquilo estava invadindo sua zona de conforto, que com tanto empenho conseguiu construir em torno de si.

_Droga! Pare de pensar nesses dois, Victoria. Concentre sua mente_.

Ela se forçou a focar seus pensamentos no lugar onde estava. A mulher coberta ainda não tinha dado as caras.

O plano deles em matar a fera não era dos melhores; implicava em descobrir a mulher estonteante, vê-la com um dos strippers, segui-los com cuidado e dar um jeito em atingir o monstro com uma lança de bronze no exato momento em que ela estivesse copulando com sua vítima. Todos os seus movimentos requeriam precisão. E muita sorte.

Victoria só revelou essa instrução para seus colegas. Por um estranho motivo que ela não entendia, não contou sobre a outra possibilidade: a de um homem completamente apaixonado matar a fera. Talvez porque nunca se poderia saber quem realmente tinha tal sentimento.

Suspirou.

- Tensa? – perguntou Sue

- É... um pouco.

- Imagino. Mudar os horários do nosso relógio biológico no começo é desgastante. A gente estranha. Eu, por exemplo, só fui me acostumar depois de uns cinco dias.

- É, é isso mesmo – Vic concordou com ela, embora não fosse esse o motivo de sua tensão – Você está aqui... há quantos dias mesmo?

- Tem quase duas semanas.

A caçadora assentiu. Súbito, da janelinha da bilheteria, vislumbrou a mulher coberta que naquele exato momento entregava seu bilhete ao porteiro.

- Ah, Sue... eu preciso ir só um momento ao banheiro – ela disse à sua colega e tratou de sair correndo pela porta. Dessa vez, ela não perderia a mulher de vista.

- Tudo bem. Eu cuido daqui.

- 0 –

Sam estava no depósito do clube para pegar mais bebidas no freezer.

_Victoria, Victoria_.

Ela o estava evitando. E ele bem sabia a razão. Aquele pequeno interlúdio entre eles na noite passada. Vic estava com medo. Bem, não era só aquilo, havia também todos aqueles dias de aproximação entre eles e suas investidas nela.

Será que devia conversar com ela a respeito? Ou devia dar um pouco mais de espaço? Lidar com Vic requeria um cuidado maior em se tratando de questões sentimentais. Ele não queria afastá-la dele por um impulso ansioso de sua parte.

Às vezes pensava em ser mais direto e revelar a ela suas intenções de um relacionamento sério. OK, era um pouco careta e talvez fora de moda um homem pedir uma mulher em namoro sem nem terem "ficado" nenhuma vez, porém, Sam costumava agir assim.

No seu primeiro encontro com Jess, assim que se beijaram, ele já foi revelando o quanto queria firmar uma relação com ela. Também tinha sido dessa forma com outras duas moças com quem se relacionou. Só não duraram mais do que três meses esses namoros de adolescente por causa da vida nômade e de perigos que tinha com o pai e o irmão.

Há muito que ele não sabia o que era aquela sensação de borboletas em seu estômago. E também estava de celibato há oito meses. A última mulher com quem teve relações sexuais foi a doutora Cara Roberts, uns meses antes de ele libertar Lúcifer de sua jaula. Depois dela, não dormiu com mais ninguém, nem mesmo com Ruby com quem transou várias vezes para compensar sua carência por Dean estar no inferno.

E ele queria tudo com Victoria. Queria um romance intenso, com direito a flores, bombons, muitos encontros... e sexo. E até mesmo encarar um Bobby contrariado e ciumento e pedir a permissão dele para namorar sua sobrinha. Um namoro do qual Singer se declarou contra a possibilidade de ocorrer.

Mergulhado em seus pensamentos, Sam alçou distraído a vista para a janela à sua frente e viu uma mulher parada do lado de fora. Uma mulher linda e loira que o encarava com intensidade. Ela estava nos fundos do clube.

Sam não pensou em mais nada. Nem mesmo em Vic. E nem parou para refletir que aquela podia ser a harpia que tanto procuravam.

Como se tivesse hipnotizado, ele largou o que estava fazendo e saiu para encontrar com a loira.

- 0 –

Collins tentou localizar a mulher dentro do clube, porém, ela não estava. Raios! Como alguém desaparecia assim? Só se ela realmente fosse uma harpia. Rápida e mortal.

Alguém estava se apresentando no show de strip-tease. Vic nem levantou o olhar com medo de ser Dean e presenciar aquela visão perturbadora outra vez. Se bem que só de lembrar, já estava lhe causando arrepios.

- Vic – ouviu a voz rouca do caçador perto de si.

Era só falar no diabo que ele aparecia. Ela se virou. Ele estava perto dela apenas com uma mesa entre eles. E estava vestido.

- Dean... – sussurrou tentando manter a voz firme

- O que você faz aqui? – perguntou

Collins notou que havia outra interrogação implícita atrás daquela pergunta. Na verdade, ele queria saber se ela estava ali para ver mais uma performance dele. Um imperceptível sorriso malicioso no rosto de Dean revelava a insinuação.

Estreitou os olhos com indignação, porém, manteve a firmeza na voz ao responder:

- Eu vi aquela mulher toda vestida de que falei entrar aqui outra vez, mas... eu não acho ela em parte alguma.

O loiro assentiu.

- E você? O que faz aqui? Não devia estar no camarim vigiando seus colegas?

- Pedi pra me apresentar por último. E decidi... dar uma espiada por aqui pra ver se via essa mulher que você falou.

- E você a viu?

Ele balançou a cabeça para os lados.

- Não vamos ficar aqui parados, né? Me ajude a procurá-la. Se ela não está aqui, onde pode estar?

- Dá uma olhada no banheiro feminino que eu vou olhar no masculino. Se a gente não achar nada, vamos nos encontrar aqui.

- E seu eu ver que a mulher é a harpia?

- Atire, ora.

- Ah, tá. Pra todo mundo escutar e entrar em pânico?

- Melhor do que deixarmos ela escapar e fazer sua provável última vítima – disse o loiro e já foi se encaminhando ao banheiro.

- OK – concordou Victoria e foi verificar o local destinado a ela.

- 0 –

- Oi – disse Sam para a loira, deslumbrado com sua beleza.

- Oi. Estou sozinha. Gostaria de me fazer companhia? – perguntou numa voz sensual enquanto seus braços alcançavam os ombros nus do Winchester.

Alguma coisa na mente de Sam tentou alertá-lo de que aquilo não estava bem. Uma lembrança de Victoria lhe contando algo. Uma informação muito importante que deveria se lembrar, todavia, a beleza extraordinária da mulher e sua sensualidade fez a lembrança sumir de seus pensamentos, até mesmo a figura de Victoria.

- Por que não? – foi a resposta de Sam

- 0 –

Dean e Vic haviam percorrido todos os cantos do interior da discoteca. Só faltavam o depósito de bebidas nos fundos e o escritório de Robin. Decidiram ir primeiro no local de trabalho do empresário.

O Winchester tentou abrir a maçaneta, mas estava trancada.

- Droga! – praguejou ele

- Dean, está escutando? – Vic chamou a atenção do loiro

Ouviam-se gemidos vindos de dentro do recinto.

Os dois se entreolharam. Será que a harpia estava atacando... Robin?

Sem parar pra pensar, o Winchester jogou todo o corpo sobre a porta e arrombou-a.

- Ahhhhh!

Uma mulher de longos cabelos pretos e de meia-idade tinha gritado. Ela estava só de sutiã e calcinha e agarrada... com o Robin. Ele estava somente de cuecas.

Os dois olhavam constrangidos para os caçadores.

- Como vocês se atrevem a entrar assim dessa maneira!? – berrou o empresário tratando de pegar as roupas para se vestir assim como sua companheira.

- Desculpe, Robin, é que nos vimos aquela mulher... – Vic parou de se explicar ao ver que a tal senhora estava se cobrindo com as roupas com que viu a estranha entrar – Ela que é a mulher coberta? – perguntou ao empresário

- Pra mim chega, Robin! – exclamou a senhora antes que o homem respondesse – Nunca mais apareço aqui! Se quiser realizar suas fantasias comigo, que seja em outro lugar!

- Espere, Susan! Não vá!

Entretanto, a mulher não deu ouvidos e saiu irritada do escritório tão logo terminou de se vestir.

- Susan! Susan! – foi até a porta, mas ela já tinha ido. Voltou-se irado para Vic e Dean – Satisfeitos com o que fizeram?

- Ei, espera um momento aí! Você pega mulheres? – perguntou Dean espantado

- E... qual o problema? Sou homem, claro que vou pegar mulheres.

- Seu filho da puta! – Dean o encostou na parede – Você se finge de boiola?

- É... é, me finjo sim. Como você acha que cheguei onde estou? O mundo do entretenimento é um lugar onde os gays têm muita voz!

- E você teve coragem de pegar no meu traseiro? – o loiro estava a ponto de bater em Robin – Uma coisa é um cara ser gay e dar de cima de mim... eu posso até tolerar isso. Mas não tolero que um cara se finja de gay pro meu lado e se atreva a tocar na minha bunda.

- Dean, pare com isso... – disse Vic com tédio – Deixa pra lá. Já vimos que foi alarme falso. A tal mulher não passa de amante dele.

- Shhh! Cuidado com o que diz – protestou Robin e livrou-se do perto de Dean – Ela não é só minha amante, é... minha patrocinadora de longos anos.

- E por que ela se cobre toda pra vir aqui?

- Ela é casada com uma figura pública, um alto político. Não pode ser vista de cara limpa em qualquer lugar. E espero que não saiam por aí comentando com ninguém.

Dean e Vic se entreolharam e reviraram os olhos.

- Senhor Robin! Senhor Robin! – o gerente do clube entrou às pressas no escritório.

- O que é? – perguntou ele com impaciência terminando de abotoar a camisa.

- Estamos com dois problemas. É que as duas moças da bilheteria não estão mais lá – parou ao ver Victoria – O que você está fazendo aqui? – esbravejou – Que ideia é essa de abandonar seu posto?

Antes que Collins replicasse, Robin respondeu:

- Fui eu que a chamei aqui... pra alguns assuntos urgentes. Você disse que a outra moça não está lá?

- Isso. Ela sumiu de repente tem uns quinze minutos. E o garçom novato que o senhor contratou também sumiu.

- Como? Sam sumiu? – indagou Collins preocupada.

- Isso. Sem avisar ninguém.

Aquilo era meio preocupante. Sam não era de sair assim sem explicação. De repente, algo estalou na mente de Victoria. Sue também tinha sumido e fazia pouco tempo que ela trabalhava no clube, pouco antes das mortes das três vítimas.

Não, aquela não era uma simples coincidência.

- Dean, vamos, rápido! – ela gritou e correu saindo em direção à porta – Sam está em perigo!

- 0 –

Abriram com estrondo a porta do quarto se agarrando aos beijos. As mãos de Sam agarravam com propriedade as nádegas e o busto da loira. Fechou a porta com o pé sem se preocupar em trancá-la.

A mulher enlaçava Sam pelo pescoço, arranhava-o pelo braço e pelo peito nu e mordia-o na orelha. Com uma ânsia incontida, ela o jogou sobre a cama e sentou-se sobre a virilha dele. Arranhou com mais força o peitoral do moço. Ele gemeu de prazer e não aguentando de excitação, ele virou seus corpos rapidamente, ficando com o dele sobre o dela. Lambeu e mordeu toda a extensão de seu pescoço. A mulher gemia e urrava de satisfação.

Não se contendo mais, o Winchester rasgou o vestido da loira, revelando seus seios. Tomou um deles com a boca, fazendo a mulher arquear o corpo. Enquanto se detinha naquela parte, pensamentos começaram a se debater na mente de Sam. A princípio, ele tentou ignorá-los, porém, começaram a se intensificar.

Não, aquilo não era certo. Ele não queria estar ali, não com aquela mulher! Mas droga! Era homem! Estava sem sexo há meses! Só que não era ela quem ele queria. A loira podia ser a mulher mais linda do mundo, mas... não era Vic.

O último pensamento fê-lo parar de súbito o que estava fazendo nos seios da loira. Levantou o olhar para observá-la. Seus olhos se arregalaram com o que viu.

- 0 –

Dean e Vic chegaram ao motel mais próximo do clube. Foram no Impala preto.

Apesar de que as três vítimas tinham sido encontradas mortas em suas moradias, Collins deduziu que devido a Sam não estar de carro, não devia ter ido ao apartamento em que estavam hospedados.

Embora não fosse muito longe, a harpia, ou melhor, Sue devia estar ansiosa em fazer sua última vítima antes de sumir em definitivo. Vic esperava que sua intuição estivesse certa mais uma vez.

Não pretendiam, é claro, usar Sam como isca para tentar matar o monstro. Iriam ferir a harpia e capturá-la para depois achar um meio de destruí-la. Só de imaginar Sam copulando com... aquela coisa, Vic se sentia mal... e muito furiosa.

Ela e Dean saíram do carro e o loiro abriu o porta-malas. Tirou de lá de dentro, entre uma infinidade de armas, três arpões de bronze que haviam adquirido graças aos contatos de Robin com algum antiquário.

- Pegue esse, que eu levo esses dois – disse Dean e entregou um dos objetos para ela - Eu vou entregar este para o Sam... se der.

- Espero que Sam esteja bem – a apreensão tomava conta da morena.

- Claro que ele vai estar. É um Winchester. – afirmou com determinação e fechou o porta-luvas.

- 0 –

Sam não via a loira mais diante de si, mas sim a harpia na sua forma verdadeira. Ele pulou para fora da cama e jogou um vaso que estava em cima da cômoda na cabeça da criatura. Esta soltou um grito horripilante e, na mesma hora, ficou de pé sobre as duas patas com as garras. Olhava para Sam, pronta para dar o bote.

Ele estava indefeso, sem uma única arma. E maldizia-se por isso. Como pôde se deixar levar por aquele monstro, sendo que estava ciente de tudo o que Bobby tinha relatado?

Sam estava sendo injusto consigo mesmo. A harpia, tal como as míticas sereias, tinha o dom de encantar os homens e ludibriar seus sentidos. Porém, o feitiço sobre ele não durara muito devido ao sentimento que trazia dentro de si por Collins. Foi isso o que o salvou até aquele momento.

A harpia avançou sobre ele, mas o caçador se desviou a tempo graças aos seus reflexos. E, rapidamente, virou a cama contra a fera, como uma barreira entre eles. Inútil expediente, posto que o monstro partisse o móvel ao meio com um só golpe.

Sam estava encurralado num canto da parede a poucos centímetros da janela. Podia tentar sair por ela, entretanto, duvidava que, com a rapidez da harpia, ele conseguisse.

Engoliu em seco. Sentiu que estava perdido.

Quando a harpia ia avançar sobre ele, Dean arrombou a porta atraindo a atenção do monstro.

- Sam!

- Dean, cuidado!

Porém, a fera já saltava sobre o loiro. Este jogou uma das lanças no monstro, mas errou pelo ataque surpresa da harpia. Ela o derrubou no chão fazendo-o bater a cabeça.

- Dean! – Collins gritou

E lançou o arpão que segurava sobre a harpia. O monstro soltou um urro de dor. A arma tinha provocado uma ferida enorme em seu peito, mas não foi capaz de matá-la. Somente se fosse sob as condições que Bobby indicou.

A fera se voltou contra a caçadora. Estava furiosa e ia matá-la pelo seu atrevimento. Collins teve uma ideia absurda, mas não custava experimentar:

- Sue, não faça isso. Somos... colegas.

Por um momento, o bicho pareceu hesitar, entretanto, soltou uma gargalhada de gelar o coração.

- Adivinhou que era eu, hein? – ela falou numa voz grossa sem perder de vista a caçadora – Quem ia desconfiar que uma pessoa tão insignificante pudesse ser ao mesmo tempo tão linda e tão assustadora? Eu conseguir enganar vocês, mas vocês nunca conseguiram me enganar. Posso sentir o cheiro de um caçador a quilômetros... e eu adoro o gosto de um. É mais... saboroso.

- Não precisa terminar assim... – Vic tentou convencê-la sem sucesso.

- Precisa... e vai terminar assim.

A fera se preparou para saltar na jugular de Collins e matá-la num só golpe. Súbito, uma lança trespassou a harpia na altura do coração. Ela soltou um urro terrível de morte e logo se desfez em cinzas. Sam a tinha matado.

- Ai, ai – Dean gemia de dor e colocou a mão na cabeça no lugar em que tinha batido. Ele se sentou.

- Você está bem, Dean? – perguntou Sam colocando a mão nos ombros do irmão.

- Depois que eu tomar um analgésico eu te respondo.

- E ... tudo bem com você, Vic? – perguntou ele se virando para Collins.

- Sim – respondeu ela

Seu coração disparava, mas não era pelo fato de quase ter sido morta por um monstro. Era pela certeza do sentimento que via nos olhos de Sam.

Ele estava completamente apaixonado por ela.

- 0 –

-Tudo está bem quando acaba bem – comentou Robin

Ele foi chamado pelos caçadores para resolverem um problema com o dono do motel que exigiu que pagassem pelo quarto parcialmente destruído onde Sam esteve com a harpia. O homem ameaçou chamar a polícia achando que eles fosse vândalos. Felizmente, Robin com sua influência, resolveu tudo.

- Bom, já que terminamos nosso serviço aqui, vamos pegar estrada – conclui Collins

- Não, faço questão de que passem mais uma noite no apartamento. Está muito tarde para vocês viajarem.

- Obrigada. Então... boa noite.

- Esperem! – disse ele – Me prometam que não vão divulgar sobre... o que vocês viram aqui. Não é só minha reputação que está em jogo.

- Pode deixar. Não vamos contar pra ninguém que você só está interpretando o papel de boiola – tronou Dean com sarcasmo – Aliás, melhor do que o verdadeiro Robin Williams no _Gaiola das Loucas_.

- Er... ótimo – disse constrangido – E deem lembranças a mim para o Bobby.

- 0 –

- Dá pra acreditar nesse cara? Como o que Bobby conseguiu trabalhar com um tipo assim? – indagou Dean enquanto fazia sua aposta numa máquina de caça níqueis.

Apesar de ser de madrugada, convenceu Sam e Victoria de irem jogar, pois logo pela manhã iriam embora.

- Talvez por isso mesmo. Por ele ser bem convincente em enganar as pessoas – deduziu Vic enquanto também fazia sua jogada. Estava entre Sam e Dean.

- Só uma coisa que eu não entendo. O Bobby não disse que a harpia só podia ser morta se estivesse trepando num cara? Por que ela morreu quando o Sam a feriu?

- Ah... Sei lá... Pode ser que... talvez funcionasse coma presa que ela estivesse interessada - desconversou – O importante que tudo acabou.

Dean pareceu achar a explicação aceitável; já Sam olhou de lado para Collins com uma expressão nada convencida. Ela sentiu o olhar dele sobre si, mas fingiu não perceber.

- Há-há! E o papai acerta mais uma rodada! – exclamou Dean com entusiasmo. Era a terceira vez que ganhava. Notou que Vic também tinha ganho mais uma vez no caça-níqueis – Ei, Vic, você também é uma jogadora de mão cheia!

- É, eu adoro um desafio e jogos pra mim são muito estimulantes.

- Mais uma coisa que temos em comum – insinuou o loiro, porém, Collins nem respondeu.

- Hum, Sam, você realmente não dá pra isso – Dean mal disfarçava sua satisfação em ver o azar do irmão no jogo

- Tudo bem. Azar no jogo, mas... sorte no amor – disse com serenidade ao inverter o ditado e olhar com intensidade para Victoria.

- 0 -

**Espero que vcs tenham se divertido tanto quanto eu ao escrever. Ah! E no próximo capítulo... sai um BEIJO. E como lhes prometi vai ser AQUELE BEIJO. Com Dean ou com Sam? Ah, isso vcs vão ter que aguardar para saber.**

** E o capítulo retomará um dos episódios da série. Adivinha qual? Bom, uma dica: um personagem muito engraçado que já apareceu em outras temporadas vai voltar pra atormentar Dean e Sam... e vai sobrar também para Vic. Adivinharam? Se não aguardem o próximo capítulo.**

**Até a próxima. ****E reviews, viu?**


	16. Zoando na TV

**Sim, eu sei, demorei duas semanas para postar, mas é que semana passada teve uma pintura geral na casa. Então imaginem como ficou meu quarto, os móveis todos embalados (inclusive o computador) por três dias e ainda ter que limpar e organizar tudo, enfim.**

**O capítulo é reescrita do episódio 9, Trocando de Canal. E a letra da música no fim do capítulo é Catedral, de Zélia Duncan. Espero que gostem!**

- 0 -

Anteriormente:

- É um trickster – disse Bobby

- É um espírito, demônio? - indagou Dean

- São semideuses. São imortais e podem criar coisas do nada, geralmente com senso de humor. Piadas mortais.

(...)

- Isso é divertido pra você? Matar Dean várias vezes? – inquiriu Sam indignado

- Sam, há uma lição aqui – replicou o trickster

- Qual?

- Dean é a sua fraqueza. Os vilões também sabem disso. Ele será a sua morte, Sam.

(...)

– Hum, Sam, você realmente não dá pra isso – Dean mal disfarçava sua satisfação em ver o azar do irmão no jogo

– Tudo bem. Azar no jogo, mas... sorte no amor – disse com serenidade ao inverter o ditado e olhar com intensidade para Victoria.

**Capítulo 15**

**Zoando na TV**

- Justiça poética, louco por doces, bagunçando a vida das pessoas antes de matá-las. Estamos lidando com o trickter, né? – concluiu Dean após enunciar as evidências

Estava no quarto de motel que dividia com Sam. Vic se encontrava com eles e tentavam chegar as possíveis causas de um estranho caso que investigavam.

Foram até Wellington, Ohio, como agentes do FBI a fim de pesquisar a notícia da morte de um tal de Bill Randolph que, no relatório oficial de investigação, constava ter sido provocada por um urso. Entretanto, certas circunstâncias chamaram a atenção dos caçadores para além de um mero ataque animal.

O xerife da delegacia local encaminhou Kathy Randolph – esposa da vítima – para prestar seu depoimento aos "federais." Depois de muita hesitação, a mulher lhes confidenciou que Bill foi morto pelo incrível Hulk, o do seriado.

Investigando mais a fundo a estranha história, descobriram que a vítima tinha passagem na delegacia por queixas de agressão e brigas no bar, além de frequentar sessões de terapia. O que evidenciava uma pessoa violenta e de pavio curto.

No entanto, a descoberta mais importante na cena do crime, além de um grande buraco feito pelo Hulk, tinham sido papéis de bombons. E havia a ironia de um personagem esquentado matar outro esquentado.

Justiça poética definida por Sam e corroborada por Dean. Obra de ninguém menos que um trickster.

- Parece que sim – respondeu Sam à pergunta de seu irmão.

- Esse trickster... Bobby chegou a me contar que vocês o encontraram quando foram investigar um caso numa universidade – comentou Victoria – Como ele é?

- Nem queira saber – Sam desconversou.

- Imagine aquele tipo que não é nem um pouco boa pinta, mas ainda assim consegue ser tão simpático que atrai as pessoas, até mulheres em seu círculo social – responde Dean contendo a irritação – E imagine que você resolve desenterrar o jardim da casa dele e descobre um monte de corpos. Bem, esse é o trickster.

- Com essa descrição, já vi que não posso adicioná-lo ao meu Facebook – brincou Vic.

Dean sorriu para ela. Em seguida, exprimiu com satisfação:

- Que ótimo que seja ele por trás disso tudo! Quero matá-lo desde o "Lugar Misterioso".

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Sam

- Tenho.

- Não, tem certeza de que quer matá-lo?

- O filho da mãe não pensou duas vezes antes de acabar comigo umas mil vezes.

- Peraí, peraí... – interrompeu Vic e direcionou-se para Dean – Desculpe, mas eu não entendi essa última parte. Como assim ele acabou com você mil vezes?

- Depois do caso da Universidade, encontramos o trickster outra vez – respondeu Sam antes que Dean se pronunciasse – E ele... fez com que um mesmo dia se repetisse e matava o Dean na minha frente uma porção de vezes de diferentes formas.

- Meu Deus!

- Entende agora minha descrição sobre ele? – tornou Dean – O cara é um maldito sádico!

- E você se lembra de todas essas mortes? – Vic parecia transtornada.

- Graças a Deus não. Só o Sam que se lembra... e ele que me contou. Mas só o fato do desgraçado ter feito isso comigo pra torturar Sam já é motivo suficiente pra eu querer fazer picadinho dele.

- Quer mesmo matá-lo? – Sam retomou a questão.

- Sam, eu já disse que sim! O que ele fez com você, o que fez comigo...

- Eu sei. Só estou dizendo.

- O que é? – Dean perdeu a paciência – Se não quer matá-lo, então o quê?

Sam fez uma pausa. Vic também estava intrigada aonde ele queria chegar.

- Falar com ele – disse por fim

- Como é?

- Pensa bem, Dean. Ele é uma das criaturas mais poderosas que já conhecemos. Talvez possamos usá-lo.

- Pra quê?

- Um trickster é tipo um Hugh Hefnes – ele falou e olhou para Victoria como que se quisesse dar outra definição sobre o semideus – Vinho, mulheres, música... Talvez ele não queira que termine. Talvez também odeie essa coisa de "Anjos e Demônios". Talvez nos ajude.

- Está falando sério? – o loiro ficou pasmo

- Estou.

- Nos aliar com o trickster.

- É.

- Me parece uma boa ideia – pronunciou-se Vic

Sam a olhou com gratidão.

- Você... está de acordo com essa maluquice? – Dean deu uma piscada longa para absorver aquilo

- Pelo o que vocês me contaram, a figura não é de todo o mau. Pode ser sádico, mas parece inteligente e criativo. E depois, não acho que seria de bom tom irritá-lo sem necessidade – Collins mantinha um tom de prudência na voz mesclado com preocupação e uma expressão sombria no rosto – Eu não gostaria de ficar presa num eterno _Feitiço da Lua _vendo qualquer um de vocês morrerem na minha frente várias vezes.

Os dois ficaram sem saber o que dizer diante daquela preocupação que Vic exprimia. Ela ficou um pouco constrangida com o silêncio e tornou a falar:

- E como Sam disse, ele aprecia mulheres... e talvez eu possa agir nesse sentido, usando meu poder de sedução – o tom de voz era divertido, mas ela falava sério.

- Há, que beleza! – exclamou Dean e levantou os braços – E vamos torcer pra que ele não queira te raptar pra uma ilha deserta. Nem pense nisso, Vic! – vendo que a caçadora ia protestar, ele se adiantou - Olha, Sam e eu já enfrentamos ele. Ele é um monstro violento e sangrento, não tem papo com algo assim.

- Dean e sua visão preto no branco – ironizou a caçadora

- Vic está certa, Dean.O mundo vai acabar – interrompeu Sam antes que o loiro replicasse – Não temos o luxo de padrões morais.

- Ah, você concorda em usar a Vic como isca pra atrair o trickster?

- Não, essa parte não! – ele olhou com ar reprovador para Collins que cruzou os braços – Mas conversar, sim. Só estou dizendo que vale a pena tentar. Se não funcionar, o matamos.

Vic assentiu em concordância. Dean suspirou derrotado. Eram dois contra um.

- E como vamos achar o cara? – perguntou

- Ele nunca faz só uma vítima, certo? Ele vai aparecer.

- 0 –

Ouviram um chamado de emergência no rádio sobre um estranho homicídio numa antiga fábrica de papel. Os Winchesters costumavam sintonizar na frequência das ondas da rádio policial para se informarem de algum crime que soasse fora do comum.

- Mas... não tem nada aqui – declarou Collins ao se juntar aos Winchesters

Tinham parado os carros em frente à fábrica.

- Nenhuma viatura, ninguém. – disse Dean em resposta ao comentário de Vic – O que isso parece?

- Uma droga – concluiu Sam

E foram até o porta-luvas de Dean onde estavam grandes estacas de madeira pontiagudas e lanternas. Cada um pegou uma. Em seguida, o loiro se dirigiu a uma porta de ferro da fábrica. Antes de abri-la, disse:

- Tá legal. Sam, você entra primeiro. Depois, eu. Se estiver tudo OK, eu grito pra você entrar, Vic.

- Cai na real, Dean! Estamos perdendo tempo! – bufou Collins.

- Eu sou adepto do "damas primeiro", mas nesse caso, Vic, eu prefiro abrir uma exceção – concordou Sam com um sorriso conciliador.

Vic revirou os olhos. Não gostava muito quando seus parceiros agiam com certa preocupação para com ela.

- Então vão logo antes que eu dê um chute no traseiro de vocês!

Os dois seguraram o riso e Dean abriu a porta. Sam entrou na frente e Dean entrou logo depois, deixando a porta só um pouco entreaberta para Vic. Contudo, antes que o Winchester proferisse qualquer chamado, de repente, a porta se fechou e deixou Vic do lado de fora.

Imediatamente, ela foi tentar abri-la, mas a porta estava emperrada. Vic bateu nela.

- Dean! – ela forçou mais uma vez – Dean! Sam! Abram!

Do outro lado, Dean e Sam viram assombrados que estavam dentro de um hospital. Só demorou uma fração de segundos para reconhecerem o ambiente antes de perceberem que a porta se fechou com estrondo atrás deles.

- Vic! – gritaram os dois ao mesmo tempo e voltaram-se em direção à porta.

Dean a abriu, mas do outro lado não encontraram o ambiente exterior com Victoria e os carros estacionados. Ao invés disso, a porta dava para uma minúscula sala onde um homem e uma mulher se agarravam com desejo e nem se deram conta dos Winchesters que os observavam com assombro. Fecharam a porta.

- Droga! Cadê a Victoria? – exclamou Sam com preocupação – Onde ela foi parar?

- Acho que a gente devia se perguntar onde fomos parar – disse Dean

Os dois se observaram. Estavam vestidos com jalecos brancos e crachás. E estavam sem as estacas e lanternas. Duas moças que pareciam residentes do hospital passaram por eles e os cumprimentaram com sorrisos.

- Doutor – disse uma que era loira

- Doutor – disse a outra morena clara.

Os dois se entreolharam.

- 0 –

- Dean! Sam! – Vic continuava insistindo

Tentava inutilmente abrir a porta que não cedia. Começou a dar chutes, entretanto, a porta não cedeu um milímetro.

- Droga! – esbravejou com um murro na porta e encostou a testa para se acalmar e pensar no que fazer.

- Por que não se senta e relaxa? – uma voz masculina que tentou soar sedutora a alertou

Na mesma hora, Vic se virou e observou com surpresa que não estava mais diante da velha fábrica. Ela se encontrava num amplo quarto de luxo com paredes brancas e uma cama grande de cabeceira com um espelho. Num canto à esquerda, uma minigeladeira. Diante da cama, uma imensa televisão SLD. Do outro lado, uma porta de vidro onde dava para enxergar uma praia à distância com os ruídos das ondas do mar. E, ao lado da mesma, um sofá de dois lugares. Nele, estava sentado um homem claro de olhos verdes com um brilho divertido, cabelos pretos, testa meio avantajada e um rosto alongado com expressão zombeteira. Era o Trickster.

Victoria percebeu também que não segurava mais a estaca nem a lanterna. E tinha certeza quem o homem no aposento era, ou melhor, o que ele era. Por isso, não perdeu tempo com perguntas sobre a identidade dele. Apenas indagou com uma voz baixa que não deixava de transparecer sua fúria:

- Onde estão Dean e Sam?

- Ora, minha querida, não vamos nos esquecer das boas maneiras, não é? – ele se levantou e aproximou-se com um olhar avaliador e malicioso. Um sorriso cínico e satisfeito evidenciava o quanto Collins lhe agradava. Sem esperar, pegou na mão de Vic e beijou-a – Trickster a seu dispor. É um prazer conhecer a grande Victoria Collins.

Vic esboçou um leve sorriso e dirigiu-lhe um olhar amistoso. Em seguida, recolheu com delicadeza sua mão e, com o máximo de força que empregou, esmurrou o nariz do Trickster.

- O prazer é todo meu, desgraçado! – esbravejou – Agora diga onde estão Dean e Sam!

O Trickster fez uma leve careta de dor que foi substituída pelo sorriso cínico. Ele colocou o nariz quebrado no lugar e voltou a encarar a caçadora.

- Uh! Selvagem, hein? Eu adoro isso... em mulheres – sibilou mostrando a ponta da língua.

Vic estreitou os olhos com impaciência.

- Se quer saber dos seus "heróis", ligue a TV – continuou ele

- Eu não tenho tempo pra suas gracinhas! Me leve até eles agora!

- Sinto muito, docinho, mas eles vão estar muito ocupados e você não poderá fazer parte do show. Mas... poderá assistir com requinte – estendeu os braços mostrando o luxuoso quarto

- O que quer dizer? – Vic respirou para se controlar e não dar outro soco no semideus.

- Ligue a TV e você entenderá –apontou o aparelho – Eu preciso ir, mas prometo que voltarei pra você desfrutar da minha agradável companhia.

- Olha aqui, seu... – a caçadora deu um passo até ele.

Contudo, o Trickster já tinha sumido não sem antes dar uma piscada rápida.

Vic se encontrou sozinha no aposento. Maldito trickster! Devia ter batido mais nele para obrigá-lo a revelar o paradeiro de Sam e Dean.

Collins foi até a varanda do quarto. Do balcão, viu que estava numa imensa mansão com piscina. E parecia localizada em algum tipo de praia deserta, talvez uma ilha. Não se via viva alma, além dela mesma e, muito menos, outras habitações. É. Duvidava que fosse encontrar os Winchesters por ali.

Tinha a intuição de que o trickster tinha preparado algo grande para os rapazes e que não a incluía diretamente. O que não queria dizer que não estava encrencada.

Suspirou com frustração e virou-se. O ser endiabrado insistira que ela ligasse a televisão para obter alguma resposta. Pelo visto, não tinha outra opção. Tomara que não fosse nenhum truque!

Collins pegou o controle remoto em cima do pequeno armário escuro onde estava o aparelho, sentou-se na beira da cama (os lençóis eram felpudos e macios, de primeira qualidade) e ligou.

A princípio, não viu nada de extraordinário. Na TV, passava algum tipo de filme ou seriado cuja cena se passava num hospital. De repente, Vic reconheceu Dean e Sam no meio dos personagens.

- Vic... Vic... – ambos chamavam por ela e procuravam-na por todos os lados naquele lugar

- Eu estou aqui! – ela gritou automaticamente – Estou aqui!

Levantou-se, agachou-se em frente à televisão e começou a acenar.

Que ótimo! Como se eles pudessem vê-la...

Collins percebeu que estavam em algum tipo de dimensão paralela e que não havia a menor possibilidade de se comunicar com eles.

Nesse instante, uma morena clara vestida de jaleco branco se aproximou dos dois e estapeou Sam.

Vic estreitou os olhos. Quem era a vadia que se atrevia a tocar em seu Sam?

- 0 –

- Doutor. Sério – disse a mulher para Sam com raiva

- O quê? – Sam estava confuso pela bofetada

- Sério, você é brilhante, sabia? E um covarde. Um brilhante covarde.

- Do que está falando?

A mulher o estapeou de novo. O Winchester fez uma expressão de impaciência.

- Como se não soubesse... – ela respondeu indignada e deu meia-volta

- Não acredito nisso – pronunciou-se Dean que assistia a cena abobado.

- O quê? – indagou Sam

- Aquela era a Dra. Piccolo – ele avançou um pouco pelo corredor na direção tomada pela mulher – A sexy e séria doutora do... – parou diante da recepção e apontou um letreiro grande e dourado –... Seattle Mercy Hospital.

- Dean, do que você está falando? – Sam se aproximou do irmão e tocou-o no peito.

- As roupas de médico. As internas sexy. Os "sérios". Tudo faz sentido.

- O que faz sentido? O que está acontecendo?

- Estamos no "Dr. Sexy".

Vic piscou assombrada enquanto assistia o diálogo dos rapazes. Não era de assistir televisão e muito menos seriados, entretanto, já ouvira falar daquele.

Então aquele era o plano do trickster? Colocar os Winchesters no mundo da TV? Bem, ao que parecia não no mundo real, concreto, em que se viam as câmeras, mas dentro da história em si. E com que intuito? Será que queria se divertir à custa dos caçadores? Mas se fosse assim, por que a deixava de fora?

Do outro lado, os Winchesters debatiam a mesma teoria entre si. E Dean negava que assistisse o seriado já que tinha tantas informações a respeito. Pararam de falar assim que o tal Dr. Sexy surgiu por uma porta do corredor.

- O Dr. Sexy – sussurrou Dean

Era um homem alto, cabelos pretos e longos até o pescoço, cavanhaque e olhos negros. Também vestia um jaleco branco. Aproximou-se dos Winchesters e parou diante deles.

- Doutor – disse para Dean

- Doutor – respondeu o loiro

- Doutor – disse o Sexy para Sam.

Este se limitou a acenar com a cabeça. Dean lhe deu uma cotovelada para que respondesse da mesma forma que ele. O moço entendeu.

- Doutor – respondeu Sam

- Dê-me um bom motivo porque desafiou minha ordem direta para fazer o experimental transplante de rosto na senhora Beale? – ele dirigiu a pergunta para Dean

- Um motivo? – o loiro gaguejou. O médico esperava. – Claro.

Ele sorriu e abaixou os olhos sem graça para pensar numa resposta. Sua expressão mudou ao ver que o Sexy usava tênis brancos. Imprensou o médico na parede.

- Você não é o Dr. Sexy – afirmou

- Está louco.

- Sério? Porque o que deixa sexy o Dr. Sexy é o fato dele usar botas de cowboys... não tênis.

- Você não é fã? – troçou Sam em resposta à negativa de Dean

- É um prazer, queima-filme – replicou Dean para o irmão.

- Chamem a segurança – disse o doutor em tom calmo e tedioso para duas médicas que vinham em direção a eles.

- Vai fundo, Chapa. Sabemos o que você é.

Súbito, todas as pessoas no hospital, exceto Sam, Dean e o Sexy congelaram no tempo e no espaço.

Dean estranhou e voltou a olhar para o médico. Este sorriu com ironia e transformou-se no trickster.

- Vocês estão ficando melhores! – disse com cinismo

- Cadê a Victoria? O que você fez com ela?

- Ah, não se preocupem. Ela está num lugar seguro. Eu não faria mal nenhum a ela. Seria... um desperdício. Que mulherão, hein?

No quarto, Vic revirou os olhos.

- Traga ela até a gente! – Dean perdeu a paciência e imprensou mais ainda o semideus na parede – E nos tire daqui.

- Ou o quê?

Ele tirou as mãos do loiro de seu pescoço e empurrou-o. O Winchester gemeu de dor pelo aperto que o trickster deu em seus braços e massageou-os.

- Não estou vendo as estacas, valentão – deu um tapinha amigo no ombro de Dean.

- Foi você no rádio da polícia, né? – indagou Sam – Isto é um truque?

- Olá?! Trickster? – respondeu como se Sam tivesse dito algo óbvio e apontou o próprio rosto – Qual é? Soube que vocês estavam na cidade. Não dava pra resistir... ainda mais com aquele espetáculo de mulher ao lado de vocês.

Dean se conteve para não avançar no semideus.

-Se você pensar em tocar na Vic... – a ameaça estava implícita em sem tom de voz

-Hum... Parece que alguém aqui morreria pela caçadora.

O loiro não respondeu àquela provocação, contudo, seus olhos pareciam querer saltar pelas órbitas. A expressão de Sam era semelhante a do irmão. O trickster olhou para ambos e deu uma risada zombeteira. Estendeu a mão para cima em sinal de paz.

- Relaxem, amigos. Como eu disse, sua amiga está segura. Não vou encostar nela e nem mordê-la... a não ser, é claro, se ela me pedir.

Se Vic pudesse, saltaria para dentro daquela TV e pularia no pescoço do trickster para esganá-lo.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou Dean contendo a irritação.

- Gostou? Foi tudo feito em casa. Meus próprios sets, meus próprios atores. – deu uma batidinha de leve na janela e mostrou as pessoas – Digamos que seja a minha tevezinha.

- Como podemos sair?

- Isto, amigo, é a pergunta de sessenta e quatro dólares.

- Que seja. Queremos falar com você – Sam resolveu usar de diplomacia –Precisamos de sua ajuda.

O Trickster fez uma cara estranha, entretanto, sua expressão se iluminou de compreensão e girou o dedo indicador para eles.

- Me deixe adivinhar. As duas antas destruíram o mundo e me querem para varrer a bagunça?

- Por favor. Só cinco minutos. Nos escute.

- Claro. Façamos o seguinte. Se sobreviverem às próximas vinte e quatro horas, conversaremos.

- Sobreviver ao quê? – inquiriu Dean

- O jogo!

- Que jogo?

- Este jogo.

Levou alguns segundos para o loiro processar a informação.

- Como jogamos? – continuou

- Já estão jogando.

- Quais são as regras?

O trickster não respondeu, mas piscou como se dissesse que eles descobririam em breve. E desapareceu.

- Filho da mãe! – exclamou Dean

Victoria estava aturdida. Vinte e quatro horas de TV? Ela não aguentaria ficar ali parada sem poder fazer nada para ajudar seus companheiros. Esperava que não houvesse nada aterrorizante que pudesse ferir os dois. Nada do tipo _O massacre da serra elétrica_.

- Preparada para a maratona Os Winchesters versus Trickster? – a voz zombeteira do semideus voltou a tirá-la de seus pensamentos.

Ela se virou em direção ao sofá onde mais uma vez o Brincalhão estava sentado.

- Que espécie de jogo você está tramando, seu sádico! – esbravejou Collins se pondo de pé.

- Calma, minha deusa. Relaxe e aproveite o programa.

Collins avançou e deu outro murro no irritante ser em resposta. Ele apenas pegou de leve no queixo como se o golpe não o tivesse abalado.

- Eu não estou pra brincadeira! Me tire já deste lugar e tire eles de lá! – apontou para a televisão.

- Sabe, você tem duas opções: ficar aqui esmurrando minha cara até se cansar ou assistir pra ver o que acontece. Por mim, eu não me importo com a primeira opção. Adoro ser maltratado, pisado e algemado. Pode vir, gata!

Victoria bufou e foi se sentar na beira da cama. Percebeu que ia perder seu tempo. Fingiria que aquela criatura não estava lá.

- Ah, se estiver com fome, a geladeira está bem abastecida – continuou ele e apontou a minigeladeira.

- Espero que você engula tudo e vomite até morrer! – replicou Vic

O Brincalhão riu com o atrevimento da destemida caçadora.

- Ah, Victoria, gostei muito de você! É uma pena que você esteja interessada nos caras errados.

Victoria estreitou os olhos, mas ignorou o comentário dele. Voltou a prestar atenção no seriado. Aquela tal de Dra. Piccolo tinha estapeado Sam outra vez e depois, começou a se derreter de amores para o lado dele e enaltecer suas qualidades como "um brilhante cirurgião".

Vic queria poder esmurrá-la também.

- 0 –

Os rapazes continuaram a andar por um dos corredores daquele hospital.

- Doutor? – um homem baixo, loiro, de cara meio enrugada e barbas chamou por Dean

- Diga – tornou o loiro com impaciência

- Minha mulher precisa de transplante de rosto.

- Quer saber, amigo? Nada disso é real. E a sua mulher não precisa de coisa nenhuma.

E se afastou junto com Sam. O sujeito ficou profundamente ressentido com as palavras do caçador e sacou um revólver.

- Dean, cuidado! – Vic gritou, mas é claro que não podia ser ouvida.

- Doutor? – o indivíduo chamou Dean que não seu deu o trabalho de se virar

Então atirou no Winchester pelas costas e correu.

- Dean, não! – Vic estava desesperada

- Hum, até que enfim algo pra movimentar esse episódio. Já tava ficando chato – comentou o Brincalhão

- Dean! – Vic ignorou o Trickster e continuou a acompanhar com aflição o desenrolar dos fatos.

Sam acudiu o irmão que estava realmente ferido e pediu ajuda médica. Entretanto, para seu desespero, ele foi o designado para proceder a cirurgia de remoção da bala.

Foram para a sala de cirurgia. Dean deitado de bruços na maca com o rosto preso a um buraco do encosto da cabeça. Uma equipe médica se reunia em torno deles aguardando as instruções de Sam que não fazia a menor ideia de como proceder.

- Já chega dessa palhaçada! – vociferou Collins para o trickster - Diga logo o que você pretende com esse jogo! Não torture mais eles assim! E nem a mim...

- Shhhh – o Brincalhão pôs a mão nos lábios para acalmar a caçadora – Tenha um pouco de fé nos seus companheiros. Eles vão sair dessa.

Collins suspirou e pôs as mãos na cabeça. Não se aguentava de aflição.

- Vamos, Sam... Você consegue! – disse como se estivesse sentindo a mesma angústia que o Winchester assim como sentia que passava pela mesma dor que Dean.

Felizmente, Sam dominou a situação. Pediu à equipe que lhe trouxessem objetos nada convencionais (canivete, fio dental, agulha de costura e uma garrafa de uísque) com os quais iniciou a cirurgia.

Depois de algum tempo, conseguiu estabilizar o estado de Dean.

- Terminou? – questionou Dean com um imperceptível tom de pânico na voz

- É, você vai ficar bem. – tranquilizou Sam

A Dra. Piccolo que observava Sam do outro lado do vidro da sala, chamou a atenção dele.

- Eu te amo – declarou-se ela. Colocou a mão no vidro e suspirou.

Raiva e alívio se mesclaram no interior de Vic.

- Eu não disse? – comentou o trickster para confirmar o que tinha dito – Esses garotos se saem bem de qualquer situação. Antes que Vic o mandasse para o inferno ao olhá-lo com extremo ódio, ele indicou – Ah, como eles jogaram bem o jogo, vão mudar de ares.

E com um estalar de dedos do semideus, a televisão mudou para outro canal.

- O que você fez? – sibilou Collins

- Calma, docinho, eles estão bem. Olhe – apontou para a tela.

De fato, os Winchesters estavam numa espécie de programa de outro idioma. Um japonês baixinho de meia-idade e paletó cinza entrou por uma porta azul.

- Vamos brincar de "Quebra, Nozes!" – o homenzinho vibrou enquanto as palmas da plateia ecoavam.

Ainda sem entender, os Winchesters se entreolharam e vislumbraram o local onde se encontravam.

Além do japonês – que devia ser o apresentador do programa – estavam presentes duas assistentes vestidas com uma minúscula roupa e com um chifrinho de brinquedo na cabeça. E havia um painel de todo o tamanho à esquerda de ambos.

Os dois estavam parados de lados opostos, cada um em cima do que parecia um tipo de bancada com um pequeno pilar com um botão vermelho no meio. Uma manivela de tamanho considerável estava deitada diante deles e, em sua extremidade, ficava presa uma bola do tamanho de uma de tênis.

- Isso não vai prestar. – Vic comentou com um mau pressentimento.

- Este jogo é demais! – exclamou o trickster e esfregou as palmas das mãos todo animado.

- Sam Winchester – disse o apresentador olhando para o moço após tirar um envelope do paletó – Qual era o nome do demônio que você preferiu no lugar do seu irmão?

A pergunta fora dita em japonês, porém, com a legenda em inglês para quem via da TV.

- O quê? – perguntou o rapaz sem ter entendido uma única palavra.

- Essa... Ele me contou. Ruby, Sam, Ruby – exclamou Vic enquanto balançava a mão. Sentia que era vital para o Winchester responder.

- Eu não entendo japonês – disse Sam para o apresentador.

Este repetiu a pergunta no mesmo idioma. No placar, a contagem regressiva já tinha se iniciado e o tempo de Sam se esgotava.

Por fim, o tempo acabou. Um "Ah!" geral soou da plateia.

- A resposta é... Ruby. – disse o japonês no idioma dos rapazes – Lamento muito, Sam Winchester – ele disse em um tom pesaroso.

- Lamenta pelo quê? – indagou Sam com inquietação

De repente, a alavanca da bancada onde Sam estava se levantou de uma só vez e a bola da extremidade acertou "nas bolas" de Sam. Ele mal conseguiu emitir um grito de dor e suas mãos foram até a região atingida. Dean tapou a boca completamente assombrado e viu que tanto seus pés como de Sam estavam presos. Não havia como sair dali.

-Ahhhhhh! – o grito de Vic foi alto. Ela ficou boquiaberta. – S... Sam... Oh, meu Deus!

- Quebra-nozes! – vibrou o japonês

O trickster gargalhava sem parar no sofá.

- Que... goleada! – disse

Vic avançou nele com tanta fúria e deu-lhe outro murro.

- Acha isso engraçado? Toma! – mirou nas partes baixas do Brincalhão e tentou lhe aplicar um chute

Todavia, o sofá encolheu para trás onde ela tinha mirado e o pé dela só acertou o chão.

- Aí não, neném. Volte pra lá – ele ordenou com um leve balançar da mão

Vic foi arrastada até a beira da cama e caiu no mesmo lugar em que estava.

- Filho da mãe! – ela disse enquanto o semideus a encarava com um sorriso de deboche. Ela voltou a olhar para o programa.

Justamente nessa hora, Castiel entrava pela porta azul. O japonês se pôs em posição de luta assim que viu o anjo.

- O que aquele intrometido do Castiel pensa que está fazendo? –o humor do trickster sumiu na mesma hora

- Ahn!? – Vic murmurou – Você... conhece o Cass?

O Brincalhão a ignorou e sumiu de vista.

- Cass? – Dean ficou confuso com a entrada do amigo

- É outro truque? – perguntou Sam ainda com as mãos na parte dolorida

- Sou eu – afirmou Cass e ficou entre eles – O que fazem aqui?

- O que você faz aqui? – Dean devolveu a pergunta

- Procurando vocês. Estão sumidos.

- Então nos tire daqui.

- E a Victoria? – ele a procurou por todos os lados, mas não a viu.

- Não sabemos, mas... tire a gente daqui primeiro. Depois, a gente vai achá-la.

- Vamos.

No entanto, quando ia tocá-los, sumiu como se tivesse sido desligado.

- Cass? – Dean o chamou preocupado

- Não, não, não, não. – o japonês se aproximou deles – O Sr. Trickster não gosta de anjinhos.

Dean estranhou aquela informação. O apresentador tirou outro envelope do paletó e olhou para o loiro.

- Dean Winchester... Seu pai e sua mãe ainda estariam vivos se Sam Winchester nunca tivesse nascido? (pergunta em japonês)

- Sim! Sim! Diga sim, Dean! – Vic estava em pânico. Não queria que o loiro também levasse uma cacetada "lá". E se continuassem levando mais aquelas, talvez nunca mais pudessem...

- Não! Sai pra lá pensamento ruim! Vamos, Dean, vamos – Collins fez figa nas duas mãos e tentou pensar positivo.

Por fim, os Winchesters entenderam exatamente o que tinham que fazer: seguir o papel, como Sam tinha feito a operação no seriado do Dr. Sexy. Eles tinham que fazer seus papéis. Isso era o jogo. Ou pelo menos o que supunham.

Dean apertou o botão de sua bancada e, apesar de não saber uma palavra em japonês, conseguiu dizer uma palavra qualquer como se fosse a resposta: soutusu .

Apesar de Vic saber que tal palavra não tinha nada a ver (ela conhecia um pouco de japonês), respirou com alívio ao ver que a legenda traduziu como "sim".

- Isso, Dean! – ela exclamou

Levantou os dois punhos para o alto. Queria poder encher de beijos seu colega.

Dean foi declarado campeão do Quebra-Nozes.

- 0 –

Vic acompanhou a incursão dos Winchesters em todos os canais, em diversos tipos de programas, filmes, seriados e até propagandas.

Seu coração quase saltou para fora diversas vezes quando eles foram parar em filmes de terror (na mira de zumbis comedores de cérebro) ou filmes policiais e de faroeste (na mira de balas e tiroteios).

E, a contragosto, riu de algumas situações como, por exemplo, Sam ser obrigado a anunciar uma propaganda de um remédio chamado Herpexia, indicado para quem tinha herpes genital. O Winchester teve que declarar que sofria desse mal e que suas chances de transmitir a doença tinham se diminuído graças ao medicamento. Ainda bem que ele não sabia que ela o estava assistindo.

Nesse meio tempo, ela se alimentava de vez em quando de sanduíches, sucos e frutas que havia na minigeladeira. Teve um pouco de receio de a comida estar com alguma substância que a fizesse dormir – e o trickster se aproveitar dela. Contudo, pelo pouco que conversou com o semideus, algo lhe fez crer que ele não faria semelhante coisa. O Brincalhão podia ser um sádico, cruel e descarado de primeira, mas, por ter um fraco por mulheres, era um cavalheiro a seu modo.

Vic não o viu mais desde o jogo do Quebra-nozes. Estava intrigada. Ele parecia conhecer Castiel quando este surgiu no meio do programa e ficara muito zangado por vê-lo.

Assim que uma propaganda com Dean anunciando o modelo de um novo carro (e que ele parecia aliviado e satisfeito de fazer) acabou, um novo programa começou. Era um seriado de comédia intitulado "Sobrenatural".

Mostrou uma enorme casa verde por fora. Em seu interior, Dean estava na cozinha que era decorada com um papel de parede esverdeado e cheio de flores grandes e brancas. O Winchester guardava ketchup e mostarda na geladeira. Depois, virou-se e contemplou um gigantesco sanduíche em cima da mesa.

- Vou precisar de uma boca maior – disse com um sorriso de satisfação.

Um som de risadas ecoou pelo espaço. Vic também riu. Aquele Dean!

Sam entrou na cozinha. Dean se virou para ele e perguntou-lhe:

- E aí, Sam? O que tá rolando?

- Ah, nada. Só o fim do mundo – falou de modo displicente com as mãos na cintura enquanto um novo murmúrio de risadas ecoava. Olhou para o sanduíche – Vai precisar de uma boca maior.

Dean fez expressão de quem diz "Foi o que eu acabei de dizer comigo mesmo".

- Já fez sua pesquisa? – indagou Sam.

O loiro deu as costas para o irmão com uma cara de quem sabe que fez coisa errada, entretanto, respondeu:

- Já sim. Todos os tipos de pesquisa. A noite toda.

- É?

Uma morena clara entrou na cozinha por outra porta da casa – provavelmente, a do quarto – e estava vestida com um minúsculo biquíni. Barulho de assobios.

- Dean... temos mais "pesquisa" pra fazer – ela disse com voz sensual

- Dean!? – Sam cruzou os braços com ar de reprovação

- Filho da mãe! – exclamou Dean com uma expressão de desalento.

O trickster o estava expondo de uma maneira descabida!

A cena foi cortada dando espaço à vinheta do seriado com as estripulias de Sam e Dean.

- Filho da mãe! – foi a voz de Collins que exclamou.

A caçadora jogou o controle remoto da TV na parede do quarto. O objeto se espatifou. Não tinha utilidade mesmo, já que os canais mudavam de modo automático controlados pelo trickster.

Quer dizer que enquanto ela morria de preocupação por aquele loiro descarado, ele se divertia com uma vadia sem cérebro da ficção?

Que pena que tenha sido Sam a levar a pior no Quebra-Nozes! O irmão dele sem-vergonha é quem tinha que ter levado "nas bolas". Assim aquietava o facho!

Collins procurou se acalmar. Afinal, não era da conta dela com quem Dean Winchester dormia ou deixava de dormir. Se bem que há muito tempo não o via desfilar com nenhuma outra mulher desde que se acertaram como amigos.

Na verdade, sua irritação era por tudo! Não aguentava mais nenhum minuto fechada naquele cubículo, sem poder fazer nada para ajudar seus companheiros.

Uma coisa era certa: nunca mais ia querer ver televisão na vida!

Suspirou. Já era noite no lugar onde se encontrava. A lua brilhava lá fora provocando marés na praia.

Vinte e quatro horas. Pelas suas contas, havia se passado cerca de onze horas do prazo estipulado pelo Brincalhão para que ele tirasse os Winchesters dali. Esperava que ele cumprisse a proposta.

Estava cansada, queria poder dormir. Todavia, não podia, pois tinha que estar atenta ao que aconteceria com os rapazes. Se pelo menos eles pudessem encontrar uma oportunidade de acabar com aquele maldito trickster!

Os comerciais com os rapazes tinham acabado e o episódio voltou ao ponto que tinha parado. Vic crispou os lábios com irritação.

- 0 –

Sam foi até a moça, pegou-a gentilmente pelo braço e conduzia-a até a saída enquanto lhe falava:

- Eu sinto muito, muitíssimo, mas... temos coisas a fazer.

- Mas já fizemos "coisas"! Muitas coisas – ela lançou um olhar para Dean ao passar por ele. Este sorriu malicioso.

A moça acenou para ele em despedida e ele retribuiu. Sam fechou a porta e balançou a cabeça.

- Quando será que isso vai acabar? – o loiro estava exasperado

- Não sei – Sam forçou um sorriso – Talvez nunca? Podemos morrer aqui.

Novas risadas.

- Qual é a graça? Seus exploradores! – Dean estava no seu limite de paciência

Castiel entrou para a surpresa dos caçadores. Estava coberto de machucados no rosto. Foi recebido com um som de palmas.

- Tudo bem? – indagou Dean

- Não tenho tempo.

- O que houve? – inquiriu Sam

- Eu saí.

- De onde? – tornou Dean

- Tem coisa errada. É mais poderosa do que deveria ser.

- O trickster?

- Se for um.

- Como assim? – Sam não entendeu

Antes que Cass pudesse explicar, foi arremessado de costas contra a parede e caiu no chão. Nessa hora, o Brincalhão entrou com animação.

- Oi.

Palmas ecoaram para ele. Enquanto isso, Cass se levantava aos poucos, porém, sua boca estava fechada por uma fita crepe cinza.

- Obrigado! Parem com isso, vamos! – ele agradecia as palmas que tinham aumentado. Por fim, cessaram. O semideus ser virou para o anjo com familiaridade– Oi, Castiel!

E, na mesma hora, Cass desapareceu.

- Você o conhece? – questionou Sam

- Aonde o mandou? – interpelou Dean

- Ele vai sobreviver... talvez.

- Já chega dessa biolagem, está bem? – Dean o confrontou – Já sacamos.

- É? Sacaram o quê, espertalhão?

- Fazermos os nossos papéis, né? É esse o seu jogo?

- Isso é metade dele.

- Qual a outra metade? – indagou Sam

- Fazerem seus papéis lá fora.

- Como assim?

- Você sabe! "Sam estrelando como Lúcifer, Dean estrelando como Miguel!" – apontou para ambos – Sua briga de celebridades. Fazer seus papéis.

- Quer que digamos sim para os filhos da puta?

- Com certeza. Vamos acender essa vela!

- Se fizermos isso, o mundo acaba!

- Sério, cara? E de quem é a culpa? Quem tirou Lúcifer da caixinha? Hein? – voltou-se para Dean – Olhem, começou. Vocês que começaram. Não pode ser parado. Vamos logo para os finalmentes!

- Céu ou inferno, de que lado você está? – interrogou Dean

- Nenhum dos dois.

- Sei. – o loiro riu com escárnio – Vai puxar pro lado do Miguel ou de Lúcifer?

- Escute-me, seu desgraçado arrogante – o Brincalhão se aproximou do caçador. Ainda mantinha o sorriso de deboche, porém, o tom não era mais de brincadeira – Não trabalho para nenhum dos filhos da puta. Acredite.

- Você é a putinha de algum deles, sim.

Aquela foi demais para o Brincalhão! Ele pegou Dean pela gola e imprensou-o na porta.

- Nunca, nunquinha, pense que sabe o que sou – disse com muita raiva. Soltou o loiro e depois encarou Sam – Agora, ouçam bem. Eis o que vai acontecer: vocês vão pegar, aceitar a responsabilidade e fazer os papéis que o destino escolheu para vocês!

- E se não fizermos? – Sam o desafiou

O trickster sorriu maldoso.

- Daí vocês vão ficar aqui na terra da TV. Para sempre. Trezentos canais e nada passando. Ah! E sua amiguinha vai continuar presa no lugar em que a deixei e vai enlouquecer de tanta televisão que vai assistir.

- Como assim? – Dean arregalou os olhos – A... Vic está nos assistindo?

- Sim. Ela tem acompanhado todos os filmes, seriados e comercias que vocês estrelaram.

Dean ficou boquiaberto. Isso significava que ela tinha visto a parte daquele seriado em que a moça do biquíni se apresentou. Droga!

Sam estava vermelho. Vic devia ter visto a propaganda do Herpexia.

- Oi... Vic – Dean não sabia em que ponto olhar, mas acenou para a caçadora com um sorriso constrangedor. Sam também fez o mesmo com o mesmo tipo de sorriso.

Collins maldizia o trickster. Antes ele não tivesse dito nada.

- Não se preocupem com nada, garotos – zombou o trickster – Ela já viu todos os seus ângulos e sofreu todas as dores que vocês tiveram. Mas... se vocês recusarem minha proposta, talvez eu a convide para estrelar _La femme fatale_ para acabar com vocês.

- Seu...

Dean ia socar o semideus, porém, este estalou os dedos. Os Winchesters foram transportados para um seriado policial.

Na cena, era de noite e havia um morto numa campina cercado por policiais. Uma faixa amarela circundava o local.

Sam e Dean estavam de camisa azul, terno preto e óculos escuros.

- Ah, qual é! – exclamou Dean

Um homem baixinho e moreno claro se aproximou deles.

- O que você acha? – perguntou

- O que eu acho? Acho bom você se ferrar!

- Pode nos dar um tempinho? – pediu Sam. O homem assentiu. – Valeu. Acalme-se – disse com a mão no ombro do irmão

- Calma? Primeiro, a Vic está nos observando fazer papel de palhaço desde que tudo isso começou – o loiro olhou para cima como se desculpasse – Er... desculpe, Vic, somos... parceiros, mas mesmo assim isso é constrangedor.

Collins assentiu.

- Segundo, estou de óculos escuros à noite, feito aqueles retardados sem talento – continuou ele – Odeio este jogo. Odeio isso de série policial. E quer saber por quê? Porque eu odeio séries policiais! Tem trezentas delas na TV! São tudo igual! Tipo "um avião caiu aqui". Ah, vá se ferrar!

Enquanto Dean falava, Sam olhava para o lado. Parecia notar alguma coisa.

- Ei – disse

- Fala.

- Olha o carinha ali – tirou os óculos e apontou o mesmo sujeito que dantes falara com eles.

O indivíduo estava perto de uma árvore e chupava um pirulito.

- Acha que é ele? – indagou o loiro

- Siga-me. – decidiu Sam após um breve momento de hesitação.

- Ai, meu Deus! – exclamou Vic.

Estava aflita. Tomara que a suspeita de Sam fosse acertada! Já não aguentava mais aquela agonia!

Ela acompanhou com atenção cada movimento dos Winchesters naquela cena. Eles se aproximaram com um fingido interesse no cadáver e chamaram o rapaz de que suspeitavam. Dean pegou uma grande vara para cutucar o ferimento do morto e distraiu o sujeito que riu de uma piadinha que os caçadores fizeram sobre a situação. Este deu as costas para falar com Sam e recebeu um golpe de Dean com a vara na altura do coração.

O homem se contorceu, caiu de joelhos e morreu na hora. O loiro percebeu que se enganara.

Um policial próximo a eles, de repente, gargalhou e transformou-se no trickster.

- Pegou o cara errado, seu burro! – zombou

- Tem certeza?

Sam pegou o Brincalhão desprevenido ao atingi-lo pelas costas com a ponta de uma tora de madeira.

- Isso! – Vic se levantou e bateu palmas

O semideus caiu duro no chão. As imagens daquele seriado se desvaneceram e Dean e Sam se viram de volta à fábrica.

O quarto onde Victoria estava também se desmanchou e ela se viu em frente à porta da fábrica. Abriu-a e gritou pelos rapazes:

- Dean! Sam!

A voz de Collins foi como uma melodia agradável aos seus ouvidos.

- Vic! – os dois responderam ao mesmo tempo e correram até ela.

Ela teve ímpetos de abraçar a ambos assim que chegaram perto dela, mas se conteve. Limitou-se em pegar num ombro de cada um.

- E aí, como vocês estão? – perguntou.

- Você sabe, você viu tudo. – respondeu Dean baixando os olhos

Ela estreitou os olhos para ele. Recordou-se da vadia de biquíni.

- É, eu vi tudo – disse irritada e virou-se para Sam com ar preocupado – Você... está bem? Não sente nenhuma dor? – olhou autom,aticamente para as partes baixas dele

Sam sabia que ela se referia ao programa do Quebra-Nozes.

- Sim. Aquilo... já passou. E você?

- Fora uma overdose televisiva e alguns comentários sarcásticos? Sim. Mas vamos embora. Foram longas horas.

- Eu é quem o diga – tornou Dean

- 0 –

Dean escovava os dentes no banheiro. Era de manhã. Dali a pouco, ele, o irmão e Vic iriam embora da cidade. Sam já estava pronto e aguardava no quarto.

O loiro refletia sobre sua relação com Vic. Bom, não é que havia uma relação entre eles – a não ser de amizade e coleguismo –, porém, estava claro que ambos se queriam. Só faltava a caçadora se decidir.

Todavia, ele estava preocupado se Collins ficaria com mais um pé atrás pelo simples fato de ele ter se divertido com a jovem de biquíni.

Oras, ele não tinha compromisso com Vic! Por que deveria se preocupar? E também foi uma forma de aliviar a tensão por aquela maratona que passou no mundo televisivo por causa do trickster.

Só que a indiferença com que se despediu dele à noite antes de dormir – ao contrário da despedida calorosa com Sam –, indicava que ela não considerava tais razões como desculpa.

Dean bufou. Eita mulher complicada!

Seus pensamentos se concentraram em Castiel.

- Estou preocupado com o que aquele filho da puta fez com o Cass – disse em voz alta para Sam após terminar a escovação – Sabe, cadê ele?

Não houve resposta por parte de Sam. Dean estranhou e saiu do banheiro. Não viu o irmão no quarto.

- Sam? Cadê você?

Ele devia estar lá fora. O loiro saiu, mas não os encontrou. Será que ele... estava com Collins no quarto dela? Deviam estar conversando.

O loiro não pôde deixar de sentir ciúmes, contudo, tratou de desvanecer esse sentimento. Bateu na porta do quarto de Collins.

- Vic? Vic?

Silêncio.

- Vic, está aí? Sam está com você?

Não houve resposta.

O Impala de Victoria estava ali encostado. Será que ela e Sam tinham resolvido caminhar juntos sem lhe comunicar? Aquilo o incomodou bastante.

Não, se fosse assim, Sam o avisaria. E ele com certeza teria ido junto. Não perdia a chance de impedir que seu irmão e Victoria ficassem sozinhos. Mas talvez por isso mesmo, Sam não teria lhe comunicado nada.

Ligou para o celular dele.

- É o Sam. Deixe seu recado – foi a resposta do correio de voz

- Sam, sou eu. Para onde diabos você foi? – ele entrou no Impala – Vic está com você?

- Dean – a voz baixa de Sam o chamou.

- Sam... – o rapaz o procurou pelos lados – Onde você está?

- Não sei.

O loiro percebeu que a voz de seu irmão vinha de um painel do carro. Sam era o carro.

- Ah, droga – ele próprio percebeu em que tinha se transformado – Não matamos o trickster.

- E acho que a Vic deve estar nos assistindo de novo neste momento.

De fato, Collins estava outra vez no quarto luxuoso e louca para matar o Brincalhão. Ela arrancou uma parte do móvel de madeira que sustentava a TV para transformá-lo em uma arma pontiaguda com que pudesse ela mesma trespassar o coração do cretino se ele ousasse aparecer por ali.

Deveria ter pensado nisso antes.

Na televisão, Dean percorria a estrada no "Sam".

- A estaca não deu certo. Isso é outro truque? – indagou Dean tentando entender

- Não sei. Talvez a estaca não deu certo porque não é um trickster.

- Como assim?

- Você ouviu o Cass. Disse que essa coisa era poderosa demais pra ser um trickster.

- Notou o jeito que ele olhou pra Cass? Como se conhecesse ele?

- E ficou bravo quando tocou no assunto de Miguel e Lúcifer.

- Filho da mãe.

- O que foi?

- Acho que sei com o que estamos lidando.

Estacionaram no que parecia um bosque, em frente a um pequeno galpão. Dean mexia no motor de "Sam".

- Dean?

- O que foi?

- Você pegando aí, é desconfortável.

O caçador perdeu a paciência e fechou o capô. Foi mais para frente.

- Tem certeza de que vai dar certo? – inquiriu Sam

- Não, mas estou sem ideias – olhou para o alto e gritou – Está bem, filho da puta. Peço arrego! Nós topamos – estendeu os braços para os lados

- Devo buzinar? – insinuou Sam

Não precisou, posto que aparecesse o trickster caminhando até eles.

- Sam, que rodão, hein! – zombou ele com seu sorrisinho irritante

- Vá se danar.

- Estão prontos para irem calmamente?

- Alto lá! Ninguém vai a lugar nenhum até o Sam ter polegares – exigiu Dean

- Qual é a diferença? Satanás vai montar nele de qualquer jeito.

Dean fez expressão de contrariedade. O semideus revirou os olhos e estalou os dedos. E logo Sam saiu de dentro do carro, um pouco confuso.

- Feliz? – perguntou o Brincalhão.

- E agora, traga a Vic de volta.

- Não acha que está muito exigente? E pense bem, ela está segura. Acredite em mim, será melhor para ela ficar fora de tudo isso.

- Pode trazê-la ou não?

- OK. Vai querer mais alguma outra coisa acompanhando? Talvez um cheeseburguer com bacon.

O Winchester bufou, mas o trickster ignorou e estalou os dedos outra vez.

Collins saiu por entre umas árvores com os punhos cerrados e os dentes trincados. Estava morrendo de vontade de socar o trickster. Ele abriu os braços para recebê-la:

- Oh, aí está minha mortal favorita! – ele deu leves tainhas no próprio rosto – Pode vir que dou minha cara a tapas com prazer.

- Vic, não. – Dean se interpôs no caminho que ela já traçava bem próxima ao Brincalhão – Deixa pra lá.

- Tem razão, não vale a pena. Não quero estragar tudo pra vocês. – ela disse com ar de cumplicidade a Dean.

Dean nada comentou, mas percebeu que ela devia ter entendido o que se passava ali sem precisar trocar nenhuma palavra.

- Sério? Não vai fazer nenhum drama? – tornou o semideus parecendo decepcionado – Nada do tipo "por favor, não façam isso. Não se deixem levar pelas palavras desse perverso"?

- Desculpe te desapontar. Eu não sirvo pra esse tipo de papel – devolveu Vic

- Diga-me uma coisa – tornou Dean para o Brincalhão – Por que a estaca não matou você?

- Eu sou o trickster.

- Mas talvez não seja.

Sam jogou um isqueiro no chão perto do semideus. Um círculo de fogo se formou ao seu redor.

- Talvez sempre foi um anjo – tornou Dean

O trickster riu.

- Um o quê? Alguém colocou droga na sua vitamina?

- Façamos assim. Saia do fogo santo e será engano nosso.

Os três esperaram com calma. O Brincalhão ainda riu em tom debochado, porém, sua postura zombeteira desmoronou. A imagem do bosque sumiu e eles se viram novamente dentro da fábrica.

- Bem jogado, garotos. Bem jogado... – ele bateu palmas – Onde conseguiram o óleo santo?

- Pode-se dizer que tiramos do cu do Sam.

Sam olhou feio para Dean. Vic só balançou a cabeça para os lados.

- Onde eu errei? – continuou o suposto trickster

- Você não errou. Mas ninguém surpreende Cass como você fez – replicou Sam

- Foi mais pelo jeito em que falou do Armageddon – completou Dean

- Como assim?

- Experiência própria. Quando se fala da família, fica-se bravo pra caramba.

- Então... qual deles é você? – tornou Sam – Zangado, Atchim ou Babaca?

- Gabriel, beleza? – respondeu após uma breve pausa – Me chamam de Gabriel.

- Gabriel? O arcanjo? – inquiriu Sam

- O próprio.

- Sério? – Vic pareceu surpresa tanto como seus companheiros – Nossa, de mensageiro da vinda do Salvador pra... isso? – estendeu a mão com desdém para ele – Você caiu um bocado, hein?

O arcanjo olhou feio para ela.

- Gabriel, como um arcanjo se torna um trickster? – Dean retomou a palavra

- Minha própria proteção à testemunha privada. Eu fugi do céu, fiz transplante de rosto, esculpi meu próprio canto do mundo, até vocês estragarem tudo.

- Foi você que quis aparecer de diretor da vida deles – Collins o acusou

- E o que o papai disse quando se juntou aos pagãos? – indagou Dean

- Papai não tem opinião.

- Então o que houve? Por que fugiu? – quis saber Sam

- Eu entendo ele. Os irmãos dele são todos uns babacas – deduziu Dean

- Fecha a matraca. Não sabe nada sobre a minha família – ficou irado – Eu amava meu pai, meus irmãos, eu os amava. Mas vê-los se voltar um contra o outro? Um na garganta do outro? Não aguentava! Está bem? Então eu parti. E agora está acontecendo tudo de novo.

- Então nos ajude a impedir! – pediu Sam

- Não se pode impedir.

- Quer ver o fim do mundo? – Dean estranhou

- Eu quero que isso acabe! Vou ver meus irmãos se matarem graças a vocês! – esbravejou – Céu, inferno, eu não ligo para quem vença! Só quero que isso acabe!

- Não precisa ser desse jeito – Sam insistia – Tem que haver algum jeito de puxar a tomada!

Por um segundo, Gabriel olhou de um jeito estranho para Collins que a fez estremecer. Mas logo ele riu.

- Você não conhece a minha família. O que vocês chamam de Apocalipse, eu chamava de almoço de domingo. Por isso não tem jeito. Pois isso não se trata de uma guerra. Trata-se de dois irmãos que se amavam e se traíram. Vocês dois são iguaizinhos a eles!

- Como assim?

Gabriel olhou para Sam como quem diz "Você ainda pergunta?" e virou a cabeça de lado com deploração enquanto assobiava.

- Como vocês são lamentáveis! Por que acham que vocês são os recipientes? Pensem bem: Miguel, o irmão mais velho, leal ao pai ausente – olhou para Dean – E Lúcifer, o irmão mais novo, rebelou-se contra os planos do papai. – olhou para Sam – Vocês nasceram para isso, garotos! É o destino de vocês! Sempre foram vocês! Assim na Terra... – ergueu os braços para o alto e, depois, estendeu-os para frente com sarcasmo –... como no Céu. Um irmão tem que matar o outro.

O arcanjo tornou a olhar de modo estranho para Victoria. Ela sentiu um arrepio, uma sensação estranha de deja vu tomar conta dela ao ouvir aquelas últimas palavras.

- Como assim? – perguntou Dean

- Por que acham que sempre tive interesse em vocês? Porque desde que o Pai ligou as luzes por aqui sabíamos que tudo ia acabar com vocês. Desde sempre.

- Você fala como se eles já tivessem aqui há muito tempo, como se há séculos os observassem – Vic não disse a sentença como uma afirmação, era mais uma pergunta.

O arcanjo não respondeu, apenas sorriu de modo enigmático para ela.

- Isso não vai acontecer – afirmou Dean

- Lamento, mas vai. Gente, quisera eu que isso fosse um programa de TV. Respostas fáceis, finais com aplausos. Mas isso é real – disse com sincero pesar – E vai terminar em sangue para todos nós. É assim que tem que ser.

Os três nada disseram: Dean e Sam suspiraram procurando disfarçar suas inquietações. Vic parecia muito perturbada com toda aquela conversa, com uma sensação indefinível de algo que ia acontecer, mas que, ao mesmo tempo, ela tinha impressão de já ter ocorrido e que ela fazia parte disso.

- Então, garotos... E agora? – tornou o arcanjo – Ficar olhando para o outro pelo resto da eternidade?

- Antes, traga o Cass de volta para cá – exigiu Dean

- Trago é?

- Traga. Ou vamos enfiar você em óleo santo e vamos fritar um arcanjo.

Pressionado, Gabriel estalou os dedos e Cass apareceu ofegante atrás dos caçadores.

- Cass, você está bem? – perguntou Dean

- Estou bem – ele olhava o arcanjo – Olá, Gabriel.

- E aí, mano? Como vai a procura pelo Papai? – Gabriel disse com sarcasmo – Vou chutar: terrível.

- Vamos dar o fora daqui – sugeriu Dean – Vamos, Sam. Vic – pegou de leve no ombro da moça. Ela ainda refletia sobre as palavras do arcanjo.

Castiel e os caçadores se afastavam.

- Ei, pessoal! E agora? – chamou Gabriel – Vão me deixar aqui para sempre?

- Não. Porque não ferramos com os outros como você – Dean parou perto de uma caixinha vermelha de vidro com uma alavanca para incêndio. – E pro seu governo... isso não se trata de uma luta entre seus irmãos ou um destino que não pode ser impedido! Trata-se de você estar com muito medo de enfrentar sua família.

O loiro quebrou o vidro e ativou a alavanca. Um compressor num cano acima do local onde estava Gabriel espirrou água no círculo de fogo e foi apagando aos poucos.

- Pra não dizer que nunca fiz nada por você – afirmou Dean

Os caçadores saíram e, por último, Castiel que dirigiu um último olhar a Gabriel. O fogo se apagou.

- De tudo o que ele disse, será que é verdade? – questionou Dean enquanto se aproximavam do Impala

- Ele acredita que é. – respondeu Sam

- Então o que faremos?

- Não sei.

- Eu sei o que faremos – contestou Vic e parou ao lado de uma das portas traseiras do carro – Vocês vão permanecer firmes em sua decisão de não dizer "Sim" a nenhum desses babacas. E eu vou estar por perto pra garantir que vocês não desistam.

- Uh, assim me sinto bastante animado e seguro! – zombou Dean – Nossa heroína!

- Ah, cala a boca! – Vic sorriu

Sam nada disse. Seu rosto ficou sério de repente. Lembrou-se do aviso implícito nas palavras do arcanjo: seria mais seguro para Victoria não se meter naquela batalha.

- Você também já tinha sacado que o trickster podia ser um anjo naquela hora que ele te trouxe de volta, não é? – inquiriu Dean

- Sim, na hora em que vocês começaram a questionar se ele era mesmo um trickster e sobre a reação dele ao Cass. E me lembrei de que no jogo do Quebra-Nozes, quando o Castiel apareceu, ele estava comigo e ficou puto de repente. Ah, isso me lembra – ela se virou para Castiel – Castiel? Você vem com a gente?

- Não. Tenho que continuar minha procura.

- É que... antes que você vá, eu queria me desculpar pelo o que eu te disse naquele dia sobre você... por ter tentado matar o Jess – respondeu Vic.

- Não se preocupe, você... estava certa. E não é a primeira pessoa a me criticar pelo meu jeito radical de ser.

- Nós fomos os primeiros – respondeu Dean.

- E várias vezes – completou Sam.

- Desculpas aceitas – ele sorriu para Vic. Teve a impressão de que ela queria dizer mais alguma coisa, porém, não na frente dos Winchesters – É melhor vocês irem de uma vez.

Eles entraram no carro. Iriam passar no motel só para pegarem suas bagagens e o carro de Victoria que ainda estava estacionado no local.

- 0 –

- Muito bem, o que você queria me perguntar que Dean e Sam não podiam saber? – perguntou Castiel no banco de trás do carro de Vic.

Vic tomou um susto e colocou a mão no peito. Tinha acabado de dar partida no carro. Os rapazes tinham saído na frente e ela os seguiria.

- Que susto, Castiel! Por favor, não faça mais isso.

- Desculpe. É melhor você ir – indicou ele.

Collins dirigiu em silêncio e pensou nas perguntas que faria ao anjo. Ainda bem que ele tinha notado sua necessidade urgente de falar a sós.

- Eu queria perguntar se realmente não existe uma maneira de evitar tudo isso? - ela começou

- Pra ser sincero, eu não vejo como. Mas... esses dois vão encontrar alguma maneira. Eles não são de se subestimar. E acho que talvez esse possa ser o erro de Miguel e Lúcifer e meus outros irmãos.

- E também você está procurando por outras vias, quer dizer, procurando Deus.

- Exato.

- Mas... não, deixa pra lá.

- Diga.

- Não se diz que o reino de Deus está dentro de nós? Se é assim, por que procurar Deus fora?

Castiel esboçou um sorriso espontâneo.

- É muito raro encontrar humanos como você, Victoria, ainda mais caçadores.

Vic ficou lisonjeada com o comentário, mas nada disse.

- Na teoria isso parece simples, mas... do que eu sei, Deus só está naquele que acredita. E ele se ausentou do mundo dos homens depois de ver as coisas terríveis de que eles são capazes. E com essa briga entre Miguel e Lúcifer, creio que ele resolveu não intervir porque não quer tomar partido de nenhum de seus filhos. Eu espero encontrá-lo e convencê-lo a ficar do lado dos homens que não têm culpa dessa disputa sem sentido.

Vic não concordava com aquele ponto de vista sobre Deus, porém, resolveu não discutir.

- Você não concorda comigo – observou Cass.

-Pra ser sincera, não, mas... isso não importa. Tem outra coisa que eu gostaria que você me explicasse.

- Diga.

- Antes de conhecer Dean e Sam, eu... sonhava com eles.

E relatou ao anjo todos os detalhes que se recordava de seus sonhos até o momento de conhecer os Winchesters.

- Como você me explicaria isso? O que significa? – concluiu ela.

- Você pesquisou a respeito? – ele parecia um pouco perturbado com aquelas revelações

- Pesquisei, mas... o que li não faz sentido.

- Tipo?

- Coisas como viagem astral, vidas passadas, almas gêmeas. Mas nenhuma se encaixa pra nossa realidade. Vidas passadas implica na teoria da reencarnação e já está comprovado para mim que isso é inviável. Dean esteve até no inferno. Almas gêmeas nem se fala, eu teria que sonhar só com um... pra considerar como minha alma gêmea e eles... são dois. Então isso não se aplica. O que pode ser?

Cass não respondeu.

- Você não pode me dizer? –ela insistiu

- Os sonhos devem ser um aviso de um destino em comum. Vocês... tinham que se encontrar para tentar impedir o Apocalipse – ele respondeu, mas seu tom de voz não convenceu Vic.

- E que papel eu teria em tudo isso?

Como Castiel permanecesse em silêncio, Vic concluiu que ele não sabia ou estava escondendo alguma coisa. Essa última constatação era a mais adequada. Todavia, percebeu que seria inútil insistir.

- Você está apaixonada pelos dois. – foi tudo o que ele disse.

O rosto de Collins queimou de vergonha. Aquele anjo sabia ser bem direto quando queria.

- Não precisa me responder. Vejo em seus olhos. E não precisa se preocupar que não direi nada. – olhou para ela com compreensão – Mas... espero que você não se machuque e nem a eles.

Collins ia contestar, mas ao olhar rapidamente para trás, Cass já tinha ido embora.

- 0 –

Victoria despertou de seu cochilo. Ela dormia com a cabeça encostada no vidro da porta do carro. Viu em seu relógio de pulso que passava da meia-noite.

Ela estava em algum ponto da longa estrada que os conduziria para outro estado, outro caso que ela e os Winchesters tinham resolvido pegar após verem um noticiário mais cedo numa parada.

Como demorassem a encontrar um motel e estivessem muito cansados (principalmente, os rapazes após a exaustiva aventura no mundo da TV), resolveram pernoitar naquele trecho mesmo, num acostamento.

Vic deu uma espiada no carro dos meninos parado ao lado do seu a poucos metros. Vislumbrou Dean apoiado com a cabeça no vidro com os braços cruzados e a boca aberta. Ela não viu Sam, talvez estivesse deitado no banco de trás.

Collins tentou pegar no sono, mas não conseguiu. Saiu do carro e resolveu dar uma caminhada. Não deixou de levar seu revólver, água benta e uma faca de prata. Nunca se sabia com o que se poderia encontrar.

Ela se embrenhou por algumas árvores que ficavam por ali. Andou por um bom tempo até divisar um barranco. Foi para lá, mas parou de repente: tinha um homem parado na beira. Hesitou se continuava, porém, reparando no porte do sujeito, pareceu-lhe familiar. Era Sam.

- Sam? – chamou-o

Ele virou a cabeça em sua direção.

-Vic? – respondeu ao chamado.

Collins se aproximou. Sam alargou o sorriso ao vê-la.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou quando ela se pôs ao seu lado a uma considerável distância.

- Eu... estava sem sono e resolvi caminhar um pouco. E você?

- Parece que o deus Hipnos não quis me visitar também – riu

Vic também riu com ele. Um silêncio se instalou. Era estranho estarem ali sozinhos, aliás, era raro. Vic evitava a todo custo ficar sozinha com um dos Winchesters e tinha a ligeira impressão de que um evitava que o outro também ficasse sozinho com ela.

Victoria olhava para frente, porém, tinha plena consciência do olhar de Sam sobre ela.

- Como você... está depois de toda essa experiência? – ela indagou mais para disfarçar os tremores e a palpitações do coração.

- Pra ser sincero, acho que preferia estar de volta no mundo da TV do que ter que enfrentar tudo isso que tem pela frente.

- Por favor, não me diga isso! Eu já não gostava muito de TV. Depois dessa, quero distância.

Eles riram juntos mais uma vez e olharam-se com mais intensidade.

- Mas... sério, o que te preocupa? – ela voltou a perguntar.

- Tudo. Eu me sinto responsável por todas as coisas que vão acontecer daqui em diante. Já estava ruim e com Lúcifer e o Apocalipse pra acontecer, piorou. E também... tem o Dean – ele abaixou a cabeça.

- O que tem ele?

- Sei que... ele está se esforçando pra seguir comigo nesta batalha... ele quer acreditar que vai dar certo e que eu não vou falhar... de novo. Mas ele não me engana, não consegue. Por mais que disfarce, eu vejo nos olhos dele a hesitação, o desapontamento... e também que ele me culpa por tudo isso que está acontecendo.

- Não pense assim, talvez... seja só impressão sua. Talvez ele esteja tão angustiado quanto você por causa dessa responsabilidade de ter que ser um dos pilares para o Apocalipse – suspirou – Essa coisa de destino é incômoda!

- Nem me fale. Eu... não posso aceitar que não existe outro caminho. Que tudo o que me aconteceu de ruim tenha sido programado pra que eu chegasse até aqui – suspirou – Eu não quero dizer sim para Lúcifer!

- Então não diga! - Vic se aproximou mais de Sam. A angústia que via nele a comovia – Você é dono do seu destino! É nisso que eu acredito!

- Será mesmo? Começo a me perguntar se Gabriel não está com a razão.

- É claro que não está! Ele é só mais um anjo babaca.

- Mas ele sabe das minhas fraquezas. Ele sabe que uma delas é Dean. O pior que não só ele, mas... Lúcifer também. Tenho medo de que ele use isso pra me obrigar a dizer sim pra ele e... eu não posso. Sei que não posso porque isso decepcionaria Dean... e também outras pessoas – olhou para Vic com intensidade.

- Sam... –ela tentou tranquilizá-lo.

- Se eu pudesse simplesmente morrer, seria o melhor! – exclamou o moço com angústia – Mas isso... nem mesmo isso eu posso... porque... ele me traria de volta.

– Cale a boca, Sam Winchester! - gritou a moça e, por impulso, pegou no rosto do homem com ambas as mãos e se aproximou mais dele. Fitou-o com firmeza nos olhos – Não fale isso nem de brincadeira! Você não pode e nem deve morrer! Eu não suportaria se alguma coisa te acontecesse.

A respiração dela falhou ao proferir a última frase. Sam também parou de respirar por um segundo ao ouvi-la se pronunciar daquela forma e pela aproximação de ambos. Eles estavam com os corpos bem próximos. Seus corações começaram a acelerar quase no mesmo ritmo. Ele sentia o suave perfume que vinha das mãos dela.

Victoria percebeu que acabara de cometer um erro. Contudo, seu corpo e seu coração não obedeciam a sua mente que clamava para se afastar. Seus olhos estavam presos nos dele. Duraram apenas alguns segundos o olhar, mas pareceu transcorrer um milênio. E, como se fosse de comum acordo, Sam abaixou sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que Vic procurava levantar um pouco o corpo. Os rostos se aproximaram e os lábios se tocaram.

watch?v=1KQTo4XwocM

**O deserto  
Que atravessei  
Ninguém me viu passar  
Estranha e só  
Nem pude ver  
Que o céu é maior  
Tentei dizer **

A princípio, Sam apenas se permitiu saborear os lábios de Vic sem aprofundar o beijo. Eram doces e macios. As mãos de Collins acariciaram o rosto masculino e entranharam-se pelo cabelo dele até chegarem ao pescoço e rodearem-no. Uma mão do Winchester deslizou pela lateral do corpo feminino enquanto que a outra subia pelos cabelos longos e sedosos da mulher.

**Mas vi você  
Tão longe de chegar  
Mas perto de algum lugar**

Sam beijava com suavidade e deslizava seus lábios pelos dela, até que começou a mordiscá-los com leveza. Um gemido involuntário saiu da garganta de Vic. Só com aquelas pequenas carícias entre os lábios, os dois se sentiram transportados para outro mundo.

**É deserto  
Onde eu te encontrei  
Você me viu passar  
Correndo só  
Nem pude ver  
Que o tempo é maior**

Depois de algum tempo, Sam a puxou mais para si encaixando o corpo dela ao seu e aprofundou o beijo. Explorou avidamente o interior da sua boca com a língua. O gosto dela era tão bom! Ele enroscava os dedos nos fios do cabelo dela. Depois, deslizou-os no rosto suave de Collins e em seu pescoço para sentir a textura macia de sua pele.

**Olhei pra mim  
Me vi assim  
Tão perto de chegar  
Onde você não está**

As mãos de Sam percorreram toda a extensão das costas de Vic, subiam e desciam. As mãos dela ora se concentravam nos ombros dele, ora iam para seu cabelo e ora voltavam a enroscar o pescoço dele. Era como se não tivessem mais controle de seus corpos. Suas línguas se encontravam como se realizassem uma dança luxuriosa dentro de suas bocas. Sentiam o hálito e o gosto um do outro. Eles estavam em brasa! Era algo incrível! Nem um romance seria capaz de descrever as sensações que tinham. Nem mesmo os beijos que trocaram em sonhos podiam ser tão reais e intensos como aquele!

**No silêncio uma catedral  
Um templo em mim**

Sem saber o que fazia ou via, mais por instinto, o Winchester os conduziu para uma árvore próxima e prensou o corpo de Vic. O beijo se tornou mais urgente e quente. As poucas vezes que desgrudavam as bocas era só para puxarem o ar para os pulmões e mergulharem novamente um na boca do outro. Sam deslizou uma mão para uma perna de Collins e levantou-a para que se encaixasse em seu tronco. Ela estava de calças, mas mesmo sob o tecido, podia sentir o corpo másculo de Sam contra o dela.

**Onde eu possa ser imortal  
Mas vai existir  
Eu sei  
Vai ter que existir  
Vai resistir nosso lugar**

Eram tantas sensações que suas mentes não conseguiam se focar em nenhuma: deslumbramento, excitação, felicidade, ânsia. Sentiam que o mundo tinha desparecido para eles e não havia mais nada. Suas bocas, suas línguas, seus perfumes tinham se tornado um.

**Solidão  
Quem pode evitar  
Te encontro enfim**

O tempo para eles também tinha desparecido. Não sabiam se estava há horas se beijando ou apenas minutos.

**Meu coração é secular  
Sonha e deságua  
Dentro de mim**

Vic sentiu a língua de Sam migrar da sua boca para seu pescoço e as mãos dele desabotoarem sua camisa. Se não fosse um medo repentino que alertou sua mente, não teria forças para pará-lo.

**Amanhã devagar  
Me diz  
Como voltar... nãoooo**

- Sam! – ela o afastou com os braços assustada com as próprias reações. Quase se deixava levar.

**Uhhhhh**

- Vic... – ele disse ofegante e confuso. Estava um pouco envergonhado por ter perdido o controle e quase passar dos limites sem saber se podia. Encostou sua testa na dela.

Os dois ficaram mudos. Estavam com os olhos fechados tentando processar toda aquela avalanche de sentimentos. Suas respirações aceleradas voltavam ao normal aos poucos.

**Se eu disser  
Que foi por amor  
Não vou mentir pra mim**

Por fim, Vic tirou sua testa da dele e empurrou-o levemente para se desencostar da árvore.

- Acho... melhor eu ir – disse Collins sem encará-lo.

- Vic, eu...

- Por favor, Sam, agora não – ela pediu e estendeu a palma da mão – Eu preciso ir.

E sem esperar resposta dele, Victoria saiu caminhando às pressas.

**Se eu disser  
Deixa pra depois  
Não foi sempre assim**

- Vic... Vic... – ele a chamou, mas ela não se voltou.

**Tentei dizer  
Mas vi você**

Pensou em correr atrás dela, contudo, notou que ela estava abalada e confusa com o que tinha acabado de ocorrer. Resolveu lhe dar um tempo. Assim que a perdeu de vista, colocou as duas mãos na cabeça, olhou para o alto e começou a rir feito um bobo alegre.

_Vic! Vic!Vic! _

**Tão longe de chegar  
Mas perto de algum lugar**

- 0 -

**E agora? Como ficará a relação desses dois? E onde fica o Dean nessa história? Tais perguntas serão respondidas no próximo caso deles que será uma aventura inédita e importante para o desenrolar da fic. Talvez por isso eu tenha que dividir em duas partes.**

**O títuo do capítulo faz referência a um filme brasileiro, com Angélica e Márcio Garcia.**

**Bem, gente, procurei caprichar o máximo possível no beijo. Espero que tenham gostado. E mandem reviews, viu?**

**Até a próxima.**


	17. Pânico na Floresta (1ª parte)

**Bem, aí está mais um capítulo! Muita emoção e certa confusão de sentimentos! Uma boa leitura para todas!**

- 0 -

Anteriormente:

- O que há com você e Dean? – perguntou Ellen enquanto caminhava com Sam – Foi difícil não notar como as coisas andam ruins para vocês dois.

Sam não respondeu. Ellen continuou:

- Está difícil, não é? Vocês andam brigando por alguma garota?

(...)

– E se é mesmo coisa desse tal Vingador, como ele veio parar aqui?

– Bem, é o Apocalipse – disse Sam - Muitas coisas foram liberadas e talvez esse tal Vingador não seja o único Tormento que vamos ter que enfrentar. Você sabe como o paramos? - questionou o irmão

– Nem ideia.

(...)

– A Victoria não teve intenção de abortar, mas mesmo assim houve um aborto... e ela se sente culpada pelo o que aconteceu. E esse Vingador, esse demônio se alimenta disso. Ele se alimenta da culpa das mulheres que tiveram um aborto, não importa se foi intencional ou não. Aliás, todos os Tormentos que eu vi no inferno, o que dava força a eles eram os sentimentos ruins mais profundos que extraíam de suas vítimas.

(...)

– Por que está fazendo isso com a Victoria... e essas mulheres? – Sam o questionou.

– Por quê? – soltou uma sinistra gargalhada – Ora, Sam Winchester, porque sou um demônio e demônios adoram isso. Eu me alimento da culpa das mulheres que abortam.– fez uma pausa – E é claro, estou a serviço de meu mestre.

– Lúcifer?

– Quem dera! Lúcifer é o Mestre dos mestres, é meu rei, meu Deus – disse com grande respeito – Meu mestre é um dos Cavaleiros do Apocalipse. Todo cavaleiro precisa de um escudeiro e por assim dizer, estou meio que abrindo o caminho para meu senhor entrar. E também acabo ganhando os louros da minha função: todas as mulheres que têm um aborto serão minhas. Em breve, Washington não será meu único campo de atuação.

(...)

- Se eu pudesse simplesmente morrer, seria o melhor! – exclamou o moço com angústia – Mas isso... nem mesmo isso eu posso... porque... ele me traria de volta.

– Cale a boca, Sam Winchester! - gritou a moça e, por impulso, pegou no rosto do homem com ambas as mãos e se aproximou mais dele. Fitou-o com firmeza nos olhos – Não fale isso nem de brincadeira! Você não pode e nem deve morrer! Eu não suportaria se alguma coisa te acontecesse.

A respiração dela falhou ao proferir a última frase. Sam também parou de respirar por um segundo ao ouvi-la se pronunciar daquela forma e pela aproximação de ambos. Eles estavam com os corpos bem próximos. Seus corações começaram a acelerar quase no mesmo ritmo. Ele sentia o suave perfume que vinha das mãos dela.

Victoria percebeu que acabara de cometer um erro. Contudo, seu corpo e seu coração não obedeciam a sua mente que clamava para se afastar. Seus olhos estavam presos nos dele. Duraram apenas alguns segundos o olhar, mas pareceu transcorrer um milênio. E, como se fosse de comum acordo, Sam abaixou sua cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que Vic procurava levantar um pouco o corpo. Os rostos se aproximaram e os lábios se tocaram.

**Capítulo 16**

**Pânico na Floresta (1ª parte)**

**Floresta Nacional de Shoshone, Wyoming**

A adolescente corria por entre o arvoredo. A noite sem lua dificultava sua visibilidade no imenso breu. Os cabelos pretos estavam desgrenhados e com folhas presas aos fios. Parte da blusa estava toda rasgada. Havia alguns arranhões em seu rosto claro e nos braços, consequência por passar de qualquer jeito por entre os galhos das plantas e das árvores da densa floresta e de ter caído algumas vezes. Contudo, aquilo não era nada. Precisava correr. Fugir do demônio.

De repente, ela se deparou com um precipício, um grande obstáculo à sua fuga. E agora? O que fazer? Recuar? Mas... e se desse de cara com ela novamente?

Ela olhou rapidamente para trás. Depois, olhou de novo o abismo lá embaixo. Súbito, ouviu um barulho atrás de si e virou-se. Não! Ela estava lá! Tinha a alcançado.

Era Regan com sua camisola de mangas longas, a garota possuída. O rosto cheio de cortes, o cabelo castanho claro todo bagunçado, os lábios arroxeados, os dentes arreganhados num sorriso cruel e ameaçador e as órbitas dos olhos esbranquiçadas.

Ela era a imagem dos piores pesadelos da adolescente! Do filme que vira uma vez quando criança e a fez ter medo do escuro desde então: _O exorcista_.

- Prepare-se para conhecer o inferno! Háháháháhá! – vociferou e gargalhou a garota numa voz masculina e demoníaca e girou a cabeça numa volta completa.

Aquilo era demais para a jovem! Já não aguentava mais ver tantos horrores! Quando Regan ameaçou se aproximar e tocá-la com o braço estendido, a garota não teve dúvidas. Jogou-se no precipício.

Um grito longo e alto saiu de sua garganta enquanto caía. Na beira do abismo, a imagem de Regan sumiu.

- 0 –

Harold Peterson, guarda da sede do Serviço Florestal de Cody – um homem calvo e branco de cerca de quarenta e cinco anos –, olhou para as três pessoas à sua frente depois de ter checado suas identificações.

- O FBI está realmente interessado no desaparecimento dessas pessoas, hein? Mas não posso culpá-los, o caso é mesmo estranho. Com vocês já são seis.

- Seis? – estranhou Dean

- É... Não estão aqui porque seus colegas ainda não voltaram? – o homem perguntou com a testa franzida

- Sim. Com certeza – afirmou Collins – Eles... já deviam ter dado sinal de vida.

- Não só eles como também o meu colega Joseph. Estão sumidos há dois dias. Estou pensando até em organizar uma equipe de busca mais numerosa com helicópteros se eles não voltarem até amanhã.

- O senhor poderia nos dar informações mais precisas sobre o que aconteceu naquela área?

- Nem nós mesmos sabemos. Como devem ter visto nos noticiários, há uma semana um grupo de treze pessoas veio pedir permissão para acampar por aqui. Era um grupo de familiares, vizinhos e amigos entre si de diferentes idades. Só havia um menino entre eles. Uma colega nossa ficou responsável de guiá-los a uma parte segura da floresta e... ela deveria voltar no máximo em umas cinco horas e só buscar esse pessoal dentro de uns três dias que era o tempo que eles pretendiam acampar – mostrou aos caçadores uma foto de uma mulher ruiva de olhos verdes. Depois, olhou a foto com uma expressão tristonha – Donna Simmons. Infelizmente... ela nunca voltou com vida... assim como aquele pessoal.

- Nos jornais informaram que houve um estranho surto de alucinação que os levou a um suicídio em massa. É verdade? – inquiriu Sam.

- Parece ser a única explicação plausível. Sei lá... talvez algum tipo de febre cerebral desconhecida que pegaram de algum mosquito ou animal. Os corpos foram encontrados separados e... mortos de diferentes formas. A autópsia indicou que eles mesmos se mataram: uns se cortaram, outros deram golpes na própria cabeça e uma jovem se jogou de um precipício.

- O noticiário falou de um sobrevivente.

- Na verdade dois, se contarem o menino que está desaparecido e que seus colegas foram ajudar na procura.

- Ahm... certo. E onde está o outro sobrevivente?

- Se matou logo depois que foi interrogado por seus colegas – respondeu o guarda laconicamente – Eles não passaram informações para vocês antes de partir?

- Er... O procedimento é que... só quando tiverem bastantes informações coletadas é que se faz um relatório completo e oficial – despistou Dean

O homem olhou para eles como se não estivesse muito convencido e deu de ombros.

- Sabe nos informar o que esse sobrevivente disse? – tornou Collins

- Ele foi encontrado próximo de um dos postos oficiais que fica no interior da floresta, umas vinte e quatro horas depois que o grupo partiu. Parece que tinha corrido e estava num estado catatônico. Os guardas de lá o trouxeram para a área hospitalar da sede. Ele não dizia coisa com coisa. Não se dava conta de onde estava e nem do dia. Dizia apenas sem parar que o padrasto dele ia buscá-lo do inferno e cortar sua língua por tê-lo denunciado por espancamento nele e na mãe... Ele dizia isso quando estava em seu estado mais calmo... Outras vezes, gritava por socorro dizendo que as paredes estavam se encolhendo em torno dele.

- Como ele se matou?

- Tivemos que amarrá-lo porque ele queria se matar, mas... não adiantou. Como eu disse, depois que seus colegas tentaram sem sucesso arrancar alguma informação, o pobre do homem cortou a própria língua com os dentes e engoliu e... morreu asfixiado por ela ter entalado em sua garganta.

Dean não conteve um assobio de assombro.

- E esse homem... ele era... – a pergunta de Collins ficou no ar, mas o homem entendeu

- Era o pai de duas das jovens que foram acampar. A esposa também foi junto.

Mostrou a fotografia do grupo. Da esquerda para a direita, via-se um homem gordo e careca de boné ao lado de uma senhora loira de óculos, duas moças loiras parecidas com a mulher, outro casal com uma adolescente clara de cabelo preto e um garotinho de cabelo castanho claro, três rapazes e mais outro casal de negros com outra jovem da mesma cor.

- Aqui. Sempre tiramos fotos dos nossos visitantes – continuou e apontou o rosto do homem de boné – Como podem ver, esse era o homem que até dois dias estava vivo.

- Certo. Qual o nome do garotinho desaparecido?

- Charlie. Seus colegas até se ofereceram para tentar uma nova busca, apesar de estarem aqui mais pra investigar as mortes dessas pessoas. Nós tentamos encontrar Charlie por todos os meios, inclusive por helicópteros, mas... nem sinal.

- Será que poderíamos fazer essa busca hoje? Afinal, são... nossos colegas. – indagou Sam.

- Tudo bem –assentiu Harold – Vou pedir ajuda a mais dois colegas meus.

- 0 –

Combinaram de se encontrar com Peterson e seus colegas dentro de uma hora.

Há três dias que haviam tomado conhecimento do estranho caso pelo noticiário. E pesquisando mais a fundo, descobriram que algo parecido tinha ocorrido em outro ponto daquela floresta há quase um mês com um jovem casal de namorados. Não foi tão noticiado porque, a princípio, pensou-se que fosse um caso simples de assassinato da moça pelo rapaz e suicídio deste. E pouco antes, houve um caso de um guarda florestal que também se matara sem nenhum motivo aparente em outra região silvestre.

Fosse o que fosse, parecia querer se espalhar pela região florestal de Wyoming. Os caçadores ainda não tinham elaborado uma teoria plausível.

Vic, Sam e Dean voltaram a uma pensão simples onde estavam hospedados para trocarem suas roupas formais de agentes por vestimentas mais adequadas à excursão pela floresta.

Os rapazes foram ao quarto que compartilhavam e Vic entrou no seu. Enquanto ela se trocava, sua mente divagava para os acontecimentos dos últimos dois dias, ou melhor, para um específico: o beijo trocado entre ela e Sam.

Logo depois que se beijaram, Vic entrou em seu carro e fingiu dormir. Tinha medo de que Sam quisesse interpelá-la pelo que tinha acontecido. No dia seguinte, ela procurou evitá-lo ao máximo, ou pelo menos, evitar ficar a sós com ele. E sempre que surgia uma oportunidade de ele tentar lhe falar, ela fugia com alguma desculpa. Às vezes, até ficava sozinha com Dean só para não ter que falar com o irmão dele.

Sabia que não era uma atitude sensata de sua parte: primeiro, porque estava magoando Sam. E segundo porque estava dando a impressão errada a Dean. O loiro ainda não tinha feito nenhuma sugestão mais ousada para ela, mas suas investidas estavam mais diretas, com insinuações carregadas de desejo e paixão, com olhares mais profundos e longos e os toques "casuais" mais frequentes.

Deus, e agora o que ia fazer? E se Dean fosse direto com ela? Ou se rolasse um clima entre eles e o loiro a beijasse? Não, não era isso o que queria. Ou melhor, desejava muito isso assim como desejava bastante provar outra vez da boca e do gosto de Sam.

Não podia se envolver com nenhum dos dois. Tinha muito medo de sofrer. Como ficaria se perdesse algum deles com quem se envolvesse? Por mais tentadora que fosse a ideia de ter um relacionamento com um dos seus homens, depois de muito tempo sem ter ninguém, a perspectiva da dor da perda era maior ainda. Ela não aguentaria mais um golpe desses.

Quase chegou ao fundo do poço com a morte de Luke. E depois... com a morte de Henry, outro amor que teve alguns anos depois. Não! Ela não suportaria. Era melhor sufocar aqueles sentimentos por mais intensos que fossem.

E havia o problema também da relação entre os dois irmãos. Sam tinha comentado que Dean estava com um pé atrás com relação a ele. Ainda que Vic procurasse dissuadi-lo de tal pensamento, ela mesma percebera umas poucas vezes esse antagonismo em Dean, fosse nas entrelinhas de um simples comentário ou numa forma de olhar o irmão.

Se ela desse uma chance a Sam, como Dean reagiria? Ou vice-versa?

Ela não duvidava da intensidade dos sentimentos de Sam. Não que ele gritasse a plenos pulmões que a amava ou ficasse suspirando pelos cantos sempre que a via. Não precisava; bastava fitar aqueles olhos abrasadores. Ela reconhecia aquele jeito de olhar. Foi assim com Luke ou Henry.

E depois daquele caso da harpia, em que Sam matou o monstro, teve certeza do sentimento que ele nutria por ela. É claro que fingiu não notar, porém, o fato a balançou mais ainda.

Quanto a Dean, ela não tinha certeza do que o loiro sentia por ela. Às vezes ele a olhava daquele mesmo jeito e, outras, dirigia-lhe um olhar de pura luxúria. Poderia ser tanto uma forte atração física aliado ao desafio de ela não ser uma conquista fácil, como poderia ser algo mais intenso.

Em qualquer caso, intuía que seria algo que poderia causar uma rivalidade com Sam. E ela não alimentaria isso.

Sabia que não poderia fugir para sempre do moço. Uma hora teriam que falar sobre o beijo, mas ela temia não resistir a ele e entregar-se àquele sentimento ou magoá-lo com suas palavras de recusa a alguma proposta de relação mais séria.

Esperava que o Winchester resolvesse deixar a questão de lado. Ao mesmo tempo, queria tanto que ele insistisse e a arrebatasse num beijo intenso como aquele, obrigando-a a mandar tudo para o inferno, arriscar-se e... seja o que Deus quisesse que acontecesse depois. Mesmo que viesse uma grande dor.

Droga! Estava muito confusa!

Passou os dedos nos lábios e fechou os olhos, puxando da memória cada instante do beijo maravilhoso entre ela e Sam. Como queria estar nos braços daquele deus grego naquele momento!

Mas sabia que era complicado.

Suspirou. Estava pronta: usava uma bermuda cor de areia que ia até os joelhos, uma blusa preta e comprida de alças e calçava tênis cinza mais adequados para longas caminhadas. Resolveu prender o cabelo num coque.

Ao sair do quarto, encontrou Sam encostado na parede ao lado da porta no corredor que dava para o pátio externo da pensão. Ele vestia uma blusa mais larga, uma bermuda jeans e tênis branco. Ela não pôde deixar de contemplar as longas pernas do homem e seus braços fortes. Que tentação!

- Ah... Er... Oi, S...Sam...? E... o... o Dean? – ela gaguejou e ia caminhando até a porta do quarto deles, porém, foi barrada pelo moço.

- Esquece o Dean. Ele vai demorar um pouco no banheiro. Você e eu temos que conversar.

- Sam, olha...

- Eu tentei dar um espaço pra você, Vic. Não quis te pressionar porque notei que você estava confusa e assustada com o... que aconteceu conosco naquela noite. Mas agora não aguento mais esse silêncio, você fugindo de mim.

- Eu... não estou fugindo... Eu... só...

-O quê? – ele perguntou numa voz rouca, aproximou-se dela e tocou sua bochecha com as pontas dos dedos suavemente– Qual o problema?

_Oh, por favor, não faz isso comigo_, ela pensou ao sentir aquele simples toque que a incendiou por completo. Fechou os olhos inconscientemente para apreciá-lo.

- Pode me dizer qualquer coisa que esteja te preocupando, Vic – ele continuou e deslizava os dedos num movimento contínuo de cima a baixo na face feminina.

Ela tentava não perder o fio da consciência, mas estava difícil com aquela mão quente deslizando em seu rosto. Tremia por dentro e continuava com os olhos fechados. Contudo, ao sentir a aproximação do hálito do Winchester em sua boca, afastou-se num rompante. Viu a expressão de frustração no olhar de Sam por ela ter escapado de seu beijo.

Vic ia abrir a boca para tentar se explicar, porém, naquele momento, a porta do quarto dos rapazes se abriu. Dean saiu por ela. Vic se afastou de Sam e foi em direção ao loiro.

- Pronto? – ela perguntou com um sorriso

- Eu já nasci pronto, gatona! – ele correspondeu com o sorriso mais safado que tinha.

Também estava bastante tentador vestido quase da mesma forma que o irmão. Dean também tinha uns braços e umas pernas!

Sam se virou para encarar o loiro e bufou com sua intromissão.

- Er... vamos – foi tudo o que a moça disse

Eles atravessaram o pátio – Vic no meio dos rapazes – e chegaram ao estacionamento. Ela ia direto para o Impala branco, mas Dean a deteve com o braço.

- Pra quê gastar a gasolina do seu carro? Deixe ele aqui, vamos no meu. Você vem na frente comigo. Não se importa, não é Sam? – ele se dirigiu ao irmão.

- Não, claro que não – Sam respondeu com um sorriso amarelo, mas estava aborrecido.

- Está decidido. Vem.

- Olha, Dean, eu...

- Vamos – ele a puxou pelo braço com delicadeza ignorando a relutância dela.

Sam estava fulo da vida! Por que Dean agia com tanta ânsia pra cima de Victoria justo quando as coisas começavam a favorecê-lo com ela?

Não que o irmão não viesse com suas cantadas baratas desde que botara os olhos em Vic, porém, antes ela o cortava. E, depois, quando ela ficou amiga deles, o loiro tornou suas investidas um pouco mais sutis e até discretas. Agora nem fazia questão de disfarçar e estava mais descarado do que nunca!

Ele sabia que Vic estava procurando ficar mais na companhia de Dean só para evitar ficar a sós com ele, entretanto, o loiro interpretava aquilo como um sinal vermelho para abrir espaço. E estava de corroer as entranhas de Sam!

Dean se sentou no seu lugar de costume no Impala e Vic no banco de passageiro. Sam abriu a porta, sentou-se no banco traseiro e fechou a porta com estrondo. Mal conseguia conter a irritação.

- Ei, Sam, não precisa machucar minha querida! - virou a cabeça para trás e encarou o irmão. Este nada disse – Credo, que cara mais azeda! Vê se coloca um sorriso.

Dean se inclinou em direção ao porta-luvas com um olhar de esguelha para Collins e um sorriso. Abriu-o, pegou uma fita cassete do Led Zeppelin e colocou no toca-fitas do rádio. Estava no ponto da música _Ramble On_.

– É a nossa música – ele disse para Vic e deu uma piscada enquanto dava partida. Sam se remexeu inquieto no banco de trás.

Aquilo era constrangedor para Victoria! O loiro deixando mais escancarado seu interesse por ela perto de Sam, que há minutos estava revelando seus sentimentos.

E ela sabia que a conversa com o Winchester mais novo não tinha acabado.

- 0 –

Peterson os esperava junto com outros dois guardas em frente à sede. Os caçadores estacionaram, saíram do carro e Dean e Sam foram pegar suas bolsas no porta-malas com itens básicos de acampamento e seus objetos de caça. Vic estava com sua mochila com os mesmos tipos de itens.

Enquanto os irmãos pegavam suas coisas, o loiro reparou que Sam continuava com a cara fechada e de mau humor.

- O que você tem? – perguntou Dean.

- Nada – Sam respondeu meio rude

Dean não insistiu. Supunha que o irmão devia estar aborrecido por ele estar abordando Victoria de uma forma mais direta e que a caçadora parecesse mais interessada em ficar em sua companhia do que na de Sam. Bem, não tinha culpa se as mulheres tinham preferência por ele.

Só que não estava numa disputa pelo amor de Victoria. Ele já tinha se convencido de que estava apaixonado por ela. Era um sentimento forte como nunca teve por ninguém, nem por Cassie ou por Lisa. A forma como tentava conquistá-la podia ser a mesma como fazia com todas, porém, suas intenções eram diferentes e verdadeiras.

Collins não era uma mulher para se brincar ou desfrutar por apenas uma noite. Ela merecia muito amor e carinho. Sim, ela o excitava bastante! Inspirava nele as mais tórridas fantasias, entretanto, não ficava somente nisso. Queria amá-la, cuidar dela e protegê-la de qualquer dor ou mal. Vic era a mulher dos seus sonhos! Literal e metaforicamente.

Podia ser teimosa, orgulhosa e, às vezes, mandona, porém, justamente esses defeitos aliados às suas qualidades a tornavam tão atraente e especial para ele. Ela era sua igual. Era o seu Anjo.

Às vezes, imaginava como devia ter sido a vida em comum entre sua versão do futuro e ela. Não que cogitasse a palavra proibida de seu vocabulário: casamento. Apenas refletia na possibilidade de ter algo consistente e profundo com Vic.

Queria viver o presente com ela intensamente. Se fosse dar em casamento lá na frente, não era algo com que se preocuparia. E faria o impossível para que nada de ruim acontecesse com seu Anjo.

Concentrou o rumo de seus pensamentos para os guardas florestais. Cada um deles carregava uma espingarda de cano duplo.

- Olá, senhores. Estes são meus colegas, Jonathan e Owen que irão nos acompanhar – Harold apresentou dois sujeitos, um de cabelo e bigodes pretos e outro mais baixo e bastante gordo. Em seguida, Peterson apresentou Sam, Dean e Vic – Estes são os agentes Levine e Natan e a agente Kate.

Os caçadores apertaram a mão de cada um dos colegas de Harold.

- Sr. Peterson – disse Dean – Estamos prontos.

- 0 –

Por cinco horas, percorreram um bom trajeto dentro da Floresta Shoshone. Iam em dois jipes; no primeiro, estavam Harold e "os federais" e, no segundo, Jonathan e Owen. Peterson estava na direção, Victoria ao seu lado e os Winchesters no banco de trás. Assim ela preferiu para não ter que lidar com Dean e, muito menos, com Sam. Vic podia sentir a expectativa do loiro em jogar seu charme nela e a ânsia do mais jovem em terminarem a conversa inacabada entre eles.

- Foi nesse trecho que aquele grupo foi trazido por Donna – disse Harold ao pararem os carros e mostrar as imensas árvores que os rodeavam – E também era aqui que deviam estar acampados seus colegas e o Joseph, que os guiava.

- Talvez fosse melhor se ficarmos por aqui caso eles voltem. E poderíamos explorar os arredores pra ver se encontramos algum deles – sugeriu Collins. Ela se virou para seus companheiros – De acordo, rapazes?

Eles assentiram.

- Por mim tudo bem – concordou Harold.

O guarda fez sinal para seus colegas descerem do outro veículo e ele e os caçadores começaram a descarregar o equipamento para acampar. Embora os Winchesters e Victoria tivessem trazido seu equipamento básico, Peterson achou melhor levar mais acessórios e barracas já que se tratava de ajudar os supostos agentes em sua investigação.

Gastaram um bom tempo para armar as seis barracas. Collins, como única mulher do grupo, achou melhor se instalar a uma distância considerável dos homens para ter mais privacidade. Dean e Sam se ofereceram para ajudá-la, porém, ela dispensou com certa rispidez. Sabia que cada qual só queria um pretexto para ficar sozinho com ela.

Após essas providências, todos saíram em busca de pistas para encontrarem os agentes, o outro guarda e talvez o menino desaparecido. Peterson e seus companheiros eram homens bastante experientes em localizar rastros, por isso, não demoraram em encontrar evidências da passagem recente de pessoas por aquela região.

- Se não encontrarmos ninguém por hoje até o fim da noite, a gente podia voltar para o acampamento e esperar até amanhã de manhã pra voltarmos e pedir uma busca por helicóptero – ressaltou Peterson - Não é seguro dirigir por esta floresta ao anoitecer.

Vic, Dean e Sam não estavam de acordo, entretanto, nada comentaram. De nada adiantaria a providência dos guardas se o que procuravam era sobrenatural – e disso tinham certeza.

Andaram e procuraram por muito tempo até umas oito da noite. A floresta estava mergulhada numa escuridão profunda. Não dava para se ver muita coisa mesmo com o auxílio de lanternas. Estavam pensando em regressar quando avistaram duas pessoas no alto de um morro que pareciam caminhar sem rumo: um adulto e uma criança. Apesar de estar escuro, dava para enxergar seus vultos.

- Ei! – gritou Owen e acenou para eles – Aqui!

As pessoas viraram em sua direção. O adulto pegou a criança no colo e começou a correr até eles. Súbito, cambalearam e caíram no chão.

- Droga, vamos! – ordenou o guarda sem necessidade, pois todos já corriam até àquela dupla. Avançavam com cuidado para não tropeçar em alguma raiz.

Chegaram perto deles e iluminaram os rostos das pessoas. Perceberam que a pessoa adulta era uma mulher de cabelos bem curtos e tinha caído em cima da criança, um garotinho.

- É a agente Pamela – reconheceu Jonathan.

Era uma mulher de cerca de trinta anos, robusta e com o cabelo castanho médio cortado até as orelhas. Suas roupas estavam um pouco rasgadas.

- Senhora! Senhora! – Harold tirou a mulher de cima do menino e tentou reanimá-la.

Victoria se aproximou do menino que parecia bastante assustado.

- Não tenha medo, viemos te ajudar – ela disse e sorriu para tranquilizá-lo.

O garotinho nada respondeu; apenas enroscou o pescoço da caçadora com seus bracinhos. Ele estava exausto, além de sujo. Vic não relutou em trazê-lo para a segurança de seus braços.

- Senhora, acorde! – Peterson ainda insistia, mas era inútil

- Ela... está respirando? – perguntou Sam

- Sim, mas perdeu a consciência. Ela é colega de vocês?

- Bem, não exatamente. O FBI é um lugar grande e tem várias divisões e departamentos. Então... não a conhecemos – respondeu Sam com meia-verdade. Seria complicado se a mulher acordasse e dissesse que nunca os vira na vida.

– Esse deve ser o Charlie, suponho – Dean olhou para a criança com a cabeça repousante no ombro de Collins e aproximou-se – Você está bem, guri?

O garoto se encolheu e escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Victoria.

O loiro ficou sem graça.

- Onde será que estão os outros? – inquiriu Vic

- Não sei, mas... acho melhor voltar para o acampamento. A agente Pamela parece mal e o menino deve estar cansado... vamos ver se tem algum ferimento. Temos que voltar amanhã o quanto antes e levá-los para o hospital. Depois, mandaremos uma equipe de busca especializada para tentar encontrar os outros federais e o Joseph.

- 0 –

Eram dez da noite, quando Vic colocou Charlie para dormir em sua barraca.

O grupo não poderia voltar por causa do breu que estava a floresta e do longo trajeto de cinco horas que teriam que percorrer. Estavam todos exaustos pela longa busca. Teriam que esperar mesmo o amanhecer. Ainda bem que não havia nenhum dano físico grave com o pequeno ou mesmo com a federal.

O menino não emitiu nenhuma palavra desde que chegaram ao acampamento. Após o examinarem, os guardas tentaram lhe perguntar sobre os dias em que esteve desaparecido e o que tinha acontecido com os outros agentes, entretanto, a criança se recusou a falar ou emitir qualquer sinal de comunicação. Concluíram que ele devia estar em choque pela misteriosa morte da família, pelos dias de desaparecimento ou ambas as circunstâncias.

- Ele não é mudo. Estava muito falante e entusiasmado quando chegou lá na sede – esclareceu Owen.

Ainda que não quisesse conversar com ninguém, o pequeno se apegou à Collins e não se desgrudava dela para nada. Por sua vez, Vic se afeiçoou à criança e fazia questão de cuidar dele até o momento que regressassem à cidade. E havia o adicional de manter os Winchesters distantes.

Vic cantarolou uma cantiga de ninar para o pequeno enquanto alisava seus cabelos. Ele lhe lembrava vagamente o filho que ela poderia ter tido.

Assim que Charlie dormiu, Victoria saiu da barraca para contemplar a noite. Foi com surpresa que viu Dean parado do lado de fora.

- Oi... Você está aí há muito tempo? – perguntou ela com certo nervosismo

- Não, cheguei por agora. Ouvi você terminar de cantar pra ele.

- É... ele estava um pouco nervoso e eu quis acalmá-lo – suspirou e cruzou os braços perdida em uma lembrança – Minha mãe costumava cantar pra mim quando eu era pequena.

- A minha também. – ele se aproximou dela – Só que ela cantava Hey Jude pra eu dormir.

- Hey Jude? – Collins deu uma risada curta – Sério?

- É, ela adorava essa música e na voz dela ficava linda.

- Você fala dela com muita admiração.

- Ela foi uma grande mulher.

-Tenho certeza que sim. Pra ser mãe de um Winchester imagino que tem que ter fibra - brincou

- E pra... se envolver com um Winchester também – ele se acercou mais a Collins e ficou de frente pra ela. Poucos milímetros faltavam para se encostarem.

Vic engoliu em seco. Dean a olhava de modo significativo, aquele tipo de olhar malicioso e cínico, mas com um toque de carinho. Só o som de suas respirações se ouvia, além das batidas que ela sentia do próprio coração.

- Então... como está a federal? – ela indagou e fugiu da proximidade com ele. Encostou-se inclinada a uma árvore.

- Ainda está desacordada – respondeu Dean de modo casual parado onde estava e fingindo que não notara a manobra de Vic

- O que você acha que aconteceu? Não só com ela e com as pessoas que estavam com ela, mas também com todo esse pessoal que se matou?

- Eu não tenho certeza. – ele começou a caminhar em direção a Collins – Mas... tenho um palpite.

- O quê? Seria um...djinn?

- Não... acho que não. Pelo o que eu sei, eles têm que manter contato constante com a vítima e... pelo o que o guarda Harold contou, o sujeito que encontraram vivo ainda parecia estar alucinado. E depois o tipo de ilusão que os djinns criam são coisas relacionadas a algo que você deseja que aconteça ou que tivesse acontecido. Eu mesmo quase morri nas mãos de um acreditando estar numa vida perfeita.

- É... é... m... mesmo? – gaguejou Victoria ao perceber o quanto o loiro estava perto demais – E... o... o que exatamente... você viu?

- A minha mãe viva. O meu pai ter morrido de uma forma menos trágica, o Sam ter conseguido concluir a faculdade e com a namorada dele viva – o Winchester falou de modo displicente e colocou os dois braços (um de cada lado) entre Victoria e a árvore fazendo uma espécie de prisão da qual a caçadora não poderia fugir – Ah, e... a Carmen.

- Carmen? – inquiriu Vic perturbada e, ao mesmo tempo, excitada com aquela prisão – Que... Carmen?

- Não era ninguém que eu conheci na verdade, mas... era bem próxima do que eu esperava encontrar numa mulher pra ter uma vida em comum.

Depois da experiência, o Winchester chegou a se perguntar o motivo do djinn não ter feito aparecer em sua ilusão a imagem de Vic, a verdadeira mulher de seus sonhos, ao invés de uma mulher qualquer de capa de revista. Talvez porque soubesse que Dean idealizava Victoria como um ser inalcançável, irreal demais até para uma fantasia. Ou talvez porque fosse um desejo tão íntimo que a criatura não conseguiu ter acesso.

Mas se o djinn tivesse colocado Victoria naquela fantasia, o estratagema para continuar a manter Dean preso e absorver aos poucos a sua força vital teria sido mais eficiente. E ele talvez não tivesse forças para querer se libertar daquela alucinação como conseguira.

O loiro apenas pensou nessa possibilidade; não a formulou em voz alta para Collins.

- Er... Como Assim? – Vic indagou surpresa – Espera aí! Você, Dean Winchester, tem vontade de se amarrar? Conta outra!

- Que mau juízo você faz de mim, hein? – vendo a expressão de desdém de Vic, ele admitiu com um sorriso torto – Tá certo, eu sei que faço por merecer minha "grande fama de pegador". Mas... por incrível que pareça... eu desejo muito mais do que ter uma mulher diferente por noite comigo. – ele olhou sério para Vic – Quer dizer... não precisa ser algo tão repentino como... er... casamento, mas... eu desejo sim ter alguém pra compartilhar todas as minhas experiências. Acho que sempre quis isso, mas... tudo que aconteceu comigo e com a minha família me fez ter medo de me prender a uma pessoa.

Collins se surpreendeu com aquela revelação. O loiro silenciou por alguns instantes enquanto alternava o olhar entre a boca e os olhos de Victoria. Ela estava trêmula e não conseguia mais disfarçar.

- Mas se eu encontrasse uma mulher igual a mim, que tivesse passado por experiências parecidas, que eu não tivesse que esconder nada... seria mais fácil – sussurrou com a voz rouca e não hesitou em aproximar sua boca da de Victoria.

Deus, ela queria muito que Dean a beijasse! Queria tanto saber se ele beijava tão bem quanto alardeavam as caçadoras que estiveram com ele. Mas sabia que se permitisse isso, ficaria mais confusa ainda com o impasse entre ela e Sam. E Castiel a alertou que não se machucasse e não machucasse aos Winchesters.

Tudo isso se passou em sua mente por frações de segundo antes que o loiro conseguisse seu intento. Collins conseguiu se abaixar escorregando pelo tronco da árvore até as raízes e deu uma guinada de lado para sair por baixo da prisão criada pelos braços de Dean. E se colocou mais uma vez à distância do caçador.

- Acho melhor nós... falarmos com o Sam. Talvez ele tenha alguma teoria pra o que está acontecendo – ela disfarçou e fez menção de ir sozinha.

Dean soltou um riso curto. Ponto para ela.

Victoria parecia uma presa assustada que insistia em lhe escapar num jogo de gato e rato. Mas ele gostava daquele jogo, tornava tudo mais interessante porque tinha certeza que Vic seria sua.

- OK, Espere que eu também vou – postou-se ao lado dela e começaram a caminhar para as barracas.

- Você estava dizendo que tem um palpite do que pode ser isso? – ela procurou manter a postura firme e dissipar o clima – Se não é um djinn, o que pode ser?

- Um...

- Ah! Vocês estão aí! – a voz de Sam o interrompeu. Ele caminhava na direção deles e parecia bastante amuado. – O que estavam fazendo?

- Conversando sobre muitas coisas interessantes – provocou Dean

- Posso saber o quê?

- Sim! Não! – disseram Vic e Dean ao mesmo tempo. Os dois se entreolharam e Collins prosseguiu – Estávamos conversando sobre o que aconteceu com essas pessoas e o que pode ter provocado as tais alucinações que fizeram com que se matassem.

Victoria evitava o olhar de Sam. Ele a olhava como se quisesse uma explicação pelo fato de estar sozinha com o irmão dele. Ainda que não lhe devesse satisfações, a moça se sentia constrangida só de imaginar que o moço pudesse pensar mal dela.

- É? E o que vocês concluíram?

Sam ainda olhava de modo contrariado para os dois. Sabia que não tinha direito de exigir satisfações de Victoria, afinal, só tinham se beijado e não era o suficiente para firmar algo como compromisso. Contudo, doía-lhe vê-la ao lado de Dean. O interesse do irmão pela mulher era bastante evidente. Mas ele não tinha certeza do que Vic poderia sentir pelo loiro.

- Não, vão embora! – um grito de mulher ecoou perto das outras barracas e interrompeu a conversa.

Os três correram até lá. Viram que a agente federal estava acordada, mas estava fora de si. Ela usava apenas as roupas íntimas com a qual a tinham acomodado num colchão dentro de uma barraca extra. Estava de pé e apontava para os três guardas com uma arma.

- Você nunca mais vai me tocar, seu cachorro nojento! – ela gritava com fúria

- Calma, agente Sarandon... – Peterson tentava controlar a situação. – Eu só quero ajudá-la.

- Me ajudar? Você desgraçou minha vida por anos e anos, miserável!

Ele fez um imperceptível sinal com a cabeça para que seus companheiros pudessem agir no momento certo.

- Escute, não sou essa pessoa que a senhora pensa estar vendo. Sou o guarda floresta Harold Peterson com que a senhora falou há dois dias e que...

- Cale a boca, mentiroso! – ela disparou um tiro no chão quase no pé do guarda que recuou. Os demais também se assustaram. – Se chegar mais um passo, eu juro que... que eu te mato – ela tremia mais de medo do que raiva.

Owen e Jonathan aproveitaram que a atenção dela estava focada no em Harold e agiram rápidos. Cercaram Pamela ao mesmo tempo, um de cada lado, e a imobilizaram. Conseguiram tomar sua arma e caíram com a mulher no chão.

- Pare! Por favor, pai, pare! – ela se debatia desesperada.

- Calma, agente Sarandon! Calma! – eles tentavam tranquilizá-la, mas era inútil

- Não, me mate, por favor! Eu não aguento mais! Eu quero morrer! Me mate, pai! – ela chorava descontrolada

- Parem, vocês a estão assustando mais ainda! – Vic gritou e chegou perto. Os guardas se afastaram – Deixem que eu cuido disso.

Ela agarrou os braços de Pamela e começou a falar:

- Pamela! Pamela! Escute, por favor, você está bem. Acalme-se.

- Não, não... – ela foi abaixando o tom de voz, porém ainda estava em pânico.

- Pamela, olhe para mim! Olhe! Não há mais nenhum homem aqui. Ele não pode te fazer mal. Acabou. Enfrente ele! Ele não pode te machucar mais! Está só na sua cabeça.

A mulher aos poucos foi se acalmando e abriu os olhos.

- Onde... onde estou?

- Está entre amigos. Pessoas que vieram ajudá-la.

Pamela não sabia quem era a mulher à sua frente, mas não parou para refletir, apenas buscou amparo no abraço de Victoria e entregou-se a um pranto convulsivo.

- 0 –

- Eles começaram a ficar loucos! Se debatiam toda hora como... como se estivessem vendo mil demônios – explicava Pamela ainda emocionada pelos últimos acontecimentos e relatando o que acontecera com seus colegas e o guarda Joseph – E depois pegaram nas armas ameaçando atirar no vazio. O guarda que estava conosco atirou na própria cabeça.

- Meu Deus, não! Joseph... – Owen cobriu o rosto com tristeza. Jonathan e Harold também ficaram chocados com o triste fim do colega.

- E depois... meus colegas... eles ficavam atirando pelos ares querendo acertar em não sei o quê. Estavam em... pânico, vendo e falando com coisas ou pessoas que não estavam ali. Eu... tive medo que atirassem em mim ou no menino e então... saí correndo de lá. Peguei o jipe, mas ele furou um pneu no meio do caminho e então vim correndo. Eu fiquei andando esse tempo todo com o Charlie... com sede... e fome... estava muito cansada... e também comecei a ver coisas estranhas... de dar medo... mas procurei me concentrar, não perder a razão por causa do menino... até que vi vocês, mas aí... eu acho que desmaiei. Quando eu acordei aqui... eu pensei estar vendo... – ela engoliu em seco – Nada. Não era... real de qualquer jeito.

- Não, não era – concordou Vic

- Eu... os abandonei, eu não pude ficar lá... tive medo – ela colocou a mão na cabeça e começou a se afobar com culpa.

- Não se preocupe, ninguém está aqui te julgando. É melhor você descansar agora.

Pamela concordou. Victoria a amparou e levou-a até à barraca. Quando voltou, os homens estavam mergulhados em silêncio. Ela foi se juntar a Dean e a Sam que estavam de pé.

- Amanhã quando chegarmos à sede, vou acionar uma operação de busca para recolher os corpos dos outros federais... e de Joseph– decidiu Peterson – Já devia ter feito isso há muito tempo.

- Acha que todos estão mortos? – inquiriu Owen

- Não tenho dúvidas.

- Guarda Peterson... talvez pudéssemos ficar só nós três aqui para investigar o que aconteceu e depois o senhor poderia mandar que nos buscassem – sugeriu Sam.

Não era interesse dele e de seus companheiros abandonarem aquele caso que se mostrava cada vez mais grave e sobrenatural.

- De maneira nenhuma, agente Levine. Não vou deixá-los aqui sozinhos com algo que está afetando a sanidade mental das pessoas.

- Mas...

- E é só. Se o FBI quiser insistir, que tragam uma ordem judicial. Aí não vou ter como impedi-los de agir e fica por conta de vocês. Mas até lá, minha ordem é que partamos logo ao amanhecer.

O Winchester teve que concordar assim como Dean e Vic.

Enquanto os guardas teciam comentários entre si, Victoria e os Winchesters tentavam decifrar aquele enigma.

- O que a gente faz agora? – indagou Vic – Não podemos deixar o caso assim.

- Fazemos da maneira que conhecemos. Voltamos com eles hoje e depois retornamos sem pedir licença – retrucou Dean despreocupado

- Assim falando parece fácil – desdenhou Vic

- Tem ideia melhor?

- Podemos esperar que todos durmam e sair de madrugada às escondidas para procurar o que está provocando tudo isso – replicou Sam num tom que tornava óbvia a solução

– E o que vocês acham que está acontecendo? – tornou Collins

- Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que... é outro Tormento – respondeu Dean

- Outro Tormento? – indagou Sam – Tem certeza?

- Era só um palpite, mas... não tinha certeza. Podia ser qualquer outra coisa que estivesse provocando essas alucinações nesse pessoal... só que pelo padrão... creio que seja um.

- Que tipo de Tormento?

- O Tormento dos Medos. Ele... chegou a me torturar algumas vezes quando eu estava no Inferno – sorriu amargo – Alguns o apelidaram de Freddy Krueger. Mas acho que o Freddy perto desse demônio seria só um garoto levado tentando assustar os outros – Dean sentiu um arrepio só de recordar mais uma vez esse período negro de sua "vida" – Essa coisa faz com que todos os seus piores medos sejam mostrados pra você de forma intensa. Tudo o que você nunca quis escutar, tudo o que você nunca quis enfrentar e outros medos que teve na vida. Multiplicados em um milhão. Você prefere qualquer sofrimento, até as piores dores físicas do que ver seus medos mais profundos expostos ali diante de você.

- Pelo o que você diz e por essa gente estar se matando, deve ser mesmo terrível – comentou Vic.

- Bem... se ele é como o outro Tormento, então é só encarar nossos medos pra destruí-lo, não? – deduziu Sam

- Não sei... Acho que esse Tormento é mais poderoso do que o que enfrentamos. Talvez se possa ficar livre do poder dele agindo como você falou, mas... não sei se isso basta pra acabar com o filho da mãe.

- É, mas parece que é o que temos à mão, não é? – retrucou Sam e afastou-se.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Dean

- Dar uma volta. –disse ríspido sem olhar nem para o irmão e nem para Vic.

- 0 –

Eram altas horas da noite quando Victoria foi dormir. Não estava com sono, mas usou tal pretexto para se livrar da sedução de Dean.

Estavam sentados em volta da fogueira que os guardas tinham acendido. O Winchester se insinuava cada vez mais para Victoria. Apesar de ela se manter inabalável, estava difícil! Dean era irresistível!

Mesmo na época em que agia com frieza com ele, era impossível ser indiferente aos encantos daquele homem. E agora que estavam mais próximos, Vic duvidava da sua própria resistência. Todavia, a recordação do beijo de Sam e a mágoa em seu olhar a impediam de se deixar levar por mais um impulso.

Ele foi caminhar por um tempo e depois voltou. Não dirigiu sequer um olhar para ela ou mesmo Dean, deu apenas boa noite para todos e foi dormir.

Aquilo a magoou profundamente, porém, sabia que, por um lado, merecia aquela atitude de indiferença. Não era ela que o estava evitando?

Ao passar perto da barraca do Winchester, teve vontade de chamá-lo para uma conversa. Eles não podiam ficar daquele jeito, contudo, dava para ser vista por Dean e ela não queria que o loiro notasse que alguma coisa entre ela e Sam tinha ocorrido.

Merda! Que porcaria! Não sabia o que fazer nem o que queria!

Queria tanto voltar e sentar-se perto de Dean e deixá-lo continuar a seduzindo com suas cantadas baratas, seus olhares penetrantes, sua voz rouca e que... roubasse um beijo dela. E queria tanto que Sam a beijasse de novo!

Uf! Era melhor dormir porque sua cabeça estava uma pilha de confusão. Charlie talvez estivesse acordado e assustado por estar sozinho. Ela caminhou distraída a passos vagarosos.

- Vic – a voz de Sam a chamou

Collins olhou para o lado e viu o Winchester com os braços cruzados e encostado na árvore perto de sua barraca – a mesma em que dantes Dean a prendera com os braços. A respiração da morena falhou por segundos.

- Sam... achei que estivesse na sua barraca.

- Eu saí sem que você me visse e vim pra cá te esperar – ele se desencostou da árvore e aproximou-se de Victoria – Nós temos uma conversa inacabada.

- Sam, acho melhor não falarmos sobre... sobre aquilo – Vic desviou o olhar.

- Aquilo... É assim que você define o nosso beijo? – ele esboçou um sorriso irônico.

- Não é isso, Sam... é que...

- Você não gostou do beijo? Está arrependida?

- Por Deus, claro que não! Como você pode falar algo assim? Foi maravilhoso! – ela se exaltou sem querer.

Arrependeu-se na mesma hora ao ver o brilho de expectativa nos olhos do Winchester. Deveria ter mentido.

- E então... – ele disse com ansiedade e encurtou a distância entre eles de uma vez.

Colocou as mãos sobre os ombros nus dela. Vic arfou com as ondas elétricas que percorreram seu corpo.

- Sam, o que... você quer... que eu diga? – perguntou com a voz trêmula – O que quer de mim?

- Você ainda pergunta? – ele riu – Vic, você é uma mulher inteligente e não sabe o que pode rolar entre duas pessoas que se beijam e que claramente estão a fim uma da outra? Porque eu sei que você sente algo por mim ou pelo menos tem uma atração.

- É, eu... eu me sinto atraída por você – ela não ia negar de todo seu interesse, mas ele não precisava saber que seus sentimentos eram mais intensos - Mas...eu... eu não posso me envolver com você.

- Por quê?

- Porque... porque... mulheres não podem ser mais velhas que os homens e... eu sou mais velha que você - resolveu usar aquilo com desculpa

Sam soltou um riso de escárnio.

- Tá, essa regra eu não sabia que existia. E que grande diferença de idade! – ironizou – Um ano e meio! Nem que você fosse dez anos mais velha. Pode pensar num argumento melhor do que esse, Vic.

- É complicado de explicar.

- Tente. – ele suavizou o tom de voz e pegou no queixo dela com uma mão. Sentiu o tremor dela com aquele toque.

- Eu... tenho medo, Sam.

- Medo de quê? De mim? Acha que vou magoá-la?

- Não é isso. É... só que... eu não aguentaria passar de novo pelo que eu passei.

Levou apenas um segundo para o Winchester entender o que a caçadora queria dizer.

- Você fala do Luke? Vic, você não pode...

- Não foi só o Luke. Teve outro cara depois dele – ela fez uma pausa e abaixou o rosto – Uns anos depois, quando eu fazia meu último semestre do curso em Stanford, conheci um professor e acabei me envolvendo com ele. Ficamos quase um ano juntos, mas... um dia eu encontrei ele esquartejado no quarto de um hotel numa viagem que fizemos juntos. Foram demônios que fizeram isso com ele, tenho certeza... pela maneira como ele estava. Ele... tinha até me pedido em casamento nesse dia.

Sam ficou em silêncio por uns instantes e olhou-a compreensivo.

- Olha, Vic, eu lamento... sinceramente. Sinto mesmo por mais essa que você teve que passar – ele falava com ternura – Mas você não pode deixar que o medo do que te aconteceu atrapalhe você de seguir em frente. Sei o que é perder a pessoa que você ama, a pessoa que você julgava que ia passar o resto da vida. Eu perdi a minha namorada, a Jess, como te contei. Também fiquei muito tempo sem me relacionar com mais ninguém. Conheci outra pessoa legal, mas... ela também morreu – ele se lembrou de Madison – E desde então tenho evitado me relacionar com qualquer outra mulher... até encontrar você.

Vic nada disse. Apenas engoliu em seco.

- Eu também estou com medo, mas... o que eu sinto por você é mais forte. Eu quero você, Vic, eu sempre quis. Acho... que desde que me tomei por gente quando... sonhava com você – ele revelou seu maior segredo – Quando te via em sonhos antes de te conhecer pessoalmente.

- Então... você também sonhava comigo? – ela arregalou os olhos. Suspeitava, mas não tinha certeza e nunca teve coragem de perguntar.

- Sim. E pela sua resposta, eu imagino que você também.

Collins nada disse de imediato. Aquilo a assombrava.

- E o que significa isso, Sam? – indagou ansiosa – Por que esses sonhos? A gente nunca tinha se visto antes daquele encontro na casa do Bobby.

- Não sei... talvez o destino. Quem sabe nós sejamos almas gêmeas?

Victoria revirou os olhos.

- Você sabe que essa teoria não tem cabimento. Só com a teoria da reencarnação.

- Não sei... Uma coisa não necessariamente puxa a outra, mas eu não quero me preocupar com isso. Temos muito tempo pra pensar em teorias sobre sonhos. Só que acho que isso significa que temos uma ligação forte.

Vic não tinha certeza porque também sonhava com Dean, mas é óbvio que não revelou essa informação para o rapaz.

E então, Vic? – ele a fitou sério e olhava em expectativa para ela – O que você decide a nosso respeito?

- Ah, Sam, eu... eu não sei. Eu já disse que tenho medo.

- Então não tenha! – ele exclamou, aproximou seu rosto no dela e começou a passar a ponta do nariz por toda a extensão da face de Vic. Os pelos da moça se eriçaram. – Apenas... sinta isso.

- Ah, Sam... – ela suspirou quase sem fôlego, fechou os olhos e rendeu-se às carícias do Winchester.

O nariz dele ainda deslizava com suavidade por todo seu rosto. Ele sentia o cheiro natural da pele dela. Era tão bom! Lembrava algo como erva do campo. Depois, afastou um pouco o rosto e começou a deslizar os dedos pela região facial da mulher: os olhos, as orelhas, o nariz e os lábios.

Um dedo contornou toda a extensão dos lábios de Vic. Ela achou que estava indo ao céu só com aquele toque. Sam parecia ter sido feito para amar porque sabia como enlouquecer uma mulher com simples carícias.

Mas Victoria queria muito mais. Ansiosa por sentir o gosto da boca do Winchester, ela não aguentou, lançou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e beijou-o.

Que fosse tudo para o inferno! Seus medos, suas preocupações e suas dúvidas. Pensaria nisso depois. Ela queria Sam!

O moço ficou surpreso com a iniciativa de Vic, mas muito satisfeito e entreabriu os lábios para sentir o gosto da língua dela.

Sim! Eles eram feitos um para o outro! Aquela combustão espontânea, aquela felicidade intensa, aquela ânsia, tudo se resumia num intenso beijo. Sentiam como se estivessem há muito longe um do outro e agora se reencontravam para ficar juntos como tinha que ser. Nunca deveriam se separar.

Sam a puxou mais de encontro a seu corpo e aumentou a urgência de seu beijo. Suas mãos deslizavam pelos braços nus de Vic e passeavam pelo corpo dela provocando as mais variadas sensações. Victoria também aproveitava para tocar nos braços de seu Gigante.

Infelizmente, aquele beijo não foi tão demorado como o primeiro e nem houve tempo de mergulharem fundo em mais sensações.

- Vic, rápido! Temos um problema... Os guardas – a voz de Dean se calou

Sam e Victoria interromperam o beijo e olharam para o loiro. A expressão no rosto dele era de incredulidade.

- 0 -

**Xi! E agora? O que vai acontecer?**

**Num dos flashbacks que abrem o capítulo está o trecho do Episódio 2, _Fiquem com Deus_, desta Temporada. O título faz referência a um filme de terror destes sequenciais. **

**Bem, o capítulo se centrou mais nos sentimentos dos três, mas na segunda parte terá mais ações. Preparem-se para alguns sustos! Algumas coisas que coloquei no capítulo (como, por exemplo, a lembrança de Dean no caso do djinn) vão se relacionar com o mistério sobre os sonhos desses três mais pra frente.**

**Espero que tenham gostado e me mandem reviews! Até a próxima!**

.


	18. Pânico na Floresta (2ª parte) - Final

**Sim, eu sei que tem mais de duas semanas que não posto e que vcs devem estar querendo me matar. Mas este mês foi puxado pra mim: tive que intensificar os estudos para uma prova de concurso que fiz, algumas pendências a mais para resolver no meu trabalho e também mais coisas para resolver na minha associação religiosa, enfim.**

**E também fiquei meio desmotivada pra escrever esse capítulo. Não sabia como resolver o caso porque o que eu tinha planejado antes, ficou meio sem sentido. Felizmente, uma luz se abriu na minha mente e consegui achar uma solução satisfatória. Bom, pelo menos, tentei. Espero que vcs gostem.**

**Mais abaixo, alguns esclarecimentos importantes. Boa leitura!**

Anteriormente:

Como o ex – anjo se calasse bruscamente, Dean achou que tivesse encerrado o relato e não fez mais nenhum comentário. Contudo, as palavras finais de Castiel lhe deixaram intrigado:

– Sabe, o que é mais estranho? – sua expressão facial estava meditativa – Victoria não fez nada para se defender de Lúcifer. Ela simplesmente ficou paralisada. Eu escutei até ela dizer "Você?" como se tivesse encontrado algum conhecido. Mas ela nunca conheceu Sam, não sabia como ele era e nem mesmo viu uma foto dele. E é estranho também que... o diabo pareceu hesitar em matá-la. Ficou olhando pra ela um longo tempo... como se algo dentro dele se recusasse a acabar com a vida dela.

(...)

– Puxa! Que confusão, hein? – tornou o loiro

– E das grandes. Parece que temos um triângulo amoroso por aqui – comentou Sam

– Triângulos são complicados. Espero que nunca me veja envolvida em nenhum – disse a moça mais para si, porém, fitava os caçadores.

(...)

E seguiram por aquela galeria. Era bastante comprida. E era realmente de arrepiar: aranhas e suas teias por toda parte, ratos e baratas. Em dado momento, Victoria sentiu uma barata passar em cima de seu pé.

– Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! – gritou. Tinha horror aquele bicho.

(...)

– Olha... me lembrando bem, pode ser que nem todas as mulheres que abortaram possam estar ameaçadas. Talvez apenas aquelas que tiveram um contato direto com ele. Vejamos: o que a Emma, a Meredith e você têm em comum além de uma criança abortada?

– Bem...elas tiveram visões de crianças, dos filhos abortados.

– Certo, mas deve ter alguma outra coisa. Alguém que elas conversaram.

(...)

– Que mau juízo você faz de mim, hein? – vendo a expressão de desdém de Vic, ele admitiu com um sorriso torto – Tá certo, eu sei que faço por merecer minha "grande fama de pegador". Mas... por incrível que pareça... eu desejo muito mais do que ter uma mulher diferente por noite comigo. – ele olhou sério para Vic – Quer dizer... não precisa ser algo tão repentino como... er... casamento, mas... eu desejo sim ter alguém pra compartilhar todas as minhas experiências. Acho que sempre quis isso, mas... tudo que aconteceu comigo e com a minha família me fez ter medo de me prender a uma pessoa.

Collins se surpreendeu com aquela revelação. O loiro silenciou por alguns instantes enquanto alternava o olhar entre a boca e os olhos de Victoria. Ela estava trêmula e não conseguia mais disfarçar.

– Mas se eu encontrasse uma mulher igual a mim, que tivesse passado por experiências parecidas, que eu não tivesse que esconder nada... seria mais fácil – sussurrou com a voz rouca e não hesitou em aproximar sua boca da de Victoria.

(...)

– Que tipo de Tormento?

– O Tormento dos Medos. Ele... chegou a me torturar algumas vezes quando eu estava no Inferno – sorriu amargo – Alguns o apelidaram de Freddy Krueger. Mas acho que o Freddy perto desse demônio seria só um garoto levado tentando assustar os outros – Dean sentiu um arrepio só de recordar mais uma vez esse período negro de sua "vida" – Essa coisa faz com que todos os seus piores medos sejam mostrados pra você de forma intensa. Tudo o que você nunca quis escutar, tudo o que você nunca quis enfrentar e outros medos que teve na vida. Multiplicados em um milhão. Você prefere qualquer sofrimento, até as piores dores físicas do que ver seus medos mais profundos expostos ali diante de você.

– Pelo o que você diz e por essa gente estar se matando, deve ser mesmo terrível – comentou Vic.

– Bem... se ele é como o outro Tormento, então é só encarar nossos medos pra destruí-lo, não? – deduziu Sam

– Não sei... Acho que esse Tormento é mais poderoso do que o que enfrentamos. Talvez se possa ficar livre do poder dele agindo como você falou, mas... não sei se isso basta pra acabar com o filho da mãe.

(...)

Sam a puxou mais de encontro a seu corpo e aumentou a urgência de seu beijo. Suas mãos deslizavam pelos braços nus de Vic e passeavam pelo corpo dela provocando as mais variadas sensações. Victoria também aproveitava para tocar nos braços de seu Gigante.

Infelizmente, aquele beijo não foi tão demorado como o primeiro e nem houve tempo de mergulharem fundo em mais sensações.

– Vic, rápido! Temos um problema... Os guardas – a voz de Dean se calou

Sam e Victoria interromperam o beijo e olharam para o loiro. A expressão no rosto dele era de incredulidade.

**Capítulo 17**

**Pânico na Floresta (2ª parte)**

Ele era o grande pegador de mulheres. Era o tipo considerado acima dos padrões de beleza. Era um garanhão entre todos os caçadores. Dificilmente alguma mulher resistia a ele. Tinha todas que queria.

Todas, menos Victoria. A única mulher que estava conseguindo derrubar as barreiras em seu coração. O Anjo dos seus sonhos. A mulher que estava ali parada nos braços de seu irmão, a quem acabara de flagrar aos beijos com ele.

Dean ficou sem reação. Ele estava pasmo. Não que ignorasse o interesse de Sam e as tentativas deste com Victoria, porém, nunca soube precisar exatamente o sentimento que a caçadora nutria pelo irmão. Talvez no máximo se sentisse atraída, mas Dean não cogitava sequer a possibilidade de Vic se envolver com Sam.

Afinal, ela era a mulher com quem sonhava desde garotinho. Isso significava que tinham uma ligação, não? Que podiam ser, como se dizem em romances e filmes, feitos um para o outro. No início, tentou negar para si mesmo essa teoria, porém, em seu íntimo sabia que era verdade. Ou pelo menos chegou a acreditar.

E havia o futuro que vislumbrou com Vic, bom, não com ela, pois Collins já não estava naquele ano de 2014; era apenas uma recordação de seu Eu futuro e de outros que conviveram com ela. Mesmo assim, era com ele que ela ficaria, não é?

Errado.

Talvez seria se ele tivesse se afastado de Sam como ocorreu naquela possibilidade futura... Então se tivesse encontrado Victoria na casa de Bobby sem a presença do irmão, ele que estaria agora com ela nos braços? Quer dizer que o fato de Sam estar junto modificava as coisas? Parecia que sim.

Todas essas considerações se passaram num átimo na mente do loiro.

- O que você quer, Dean? – perguntou Sam ainda com Vic nos braços. O tom de voz era petulante.

Após o espanto inicial, o primeiro impulso do loiro foi avançar em Sam e enchê-lo de socos por lhe falar naquele tom e atrever-se a tocar em "sua mulher". Entretanto, ele respondeu:

- A agente Pamela parece que teve outro surto... e saiu correndo do acampamento. Ela passou pelos guardas... e eles estão se aprontando para sair atrás dela e... procurá-la. A gente vai junto...

Falava com certa dificuldade, quase como se estivesse com falta de ar pela situação que ocorria ali, mas era o tremor da fúria que a custo dominava. Sabia que não podia bater em Sam sem mais nem menos. O que ele alegaria? Que Victoria era sua por direito porque sonhava com ela desde criança? Ou porque num futuro alternativo era sua esposa?

- Ahm... Vão vocês... Eu não posso deixar Charlie sozinho, alguém tem que ficar com ele – disse Victoria sem jeito desviando o olhar dos dois. Afastou-se de Sam – Deixa só eu ver... se ele está bem.

Ela entrou na barraca por alguns instantes. Nesse meio tempo, os irmãos se encararam. Sam não mantinha mais o ar petulante, parecia um pouco constrangido, como se tivesse agido pelas costas de Dean. E tinha agido mesmo, na opinião de Dean. E mais uma vez.

Por que não lhe contara que estava de romance com Victoria? Teria poupado a ele de fazer papel de tolo esse tempo todo em que tentou seduzi-la.

Contudo, Dean procurou demonstrar certa indiferença. Não deixaria que Sam percebesse o quanto estava perturbado.

- Droga! – o praguejar alto de Collins chamou a atenção dos Winchesters.

- O que foi, Vic? – perguntou Sam

Collins saiu depressa da barraca. Sua expressão era de pavor e preocupação.

- Charlie sumiu!

- 0 –

- Vamos nos separar em grupos de dois – ordenou Harold – Jonathan e Owen vão pra esse lado – apontou a direção leste e, em seguida, dirigiu-se aos caçadores – Um de vocês vem comigo mais para o norte.

- Eu vou com o senhor – decidiu-se Vic.

Ela achava que seria melhor para se concentrar no trabalho. Ainda não havia dado uma resposta definitiva para Sam, só que não era hora de pensar naquilo. Estava muito preocupada com o garoto e sentia-se responsável por seu sumiço.

- Certo. Então... vocês dois seguem mais pro sul – determinou o guarda – Quem conseguir encontrar pelo menos um dos desaparecidos, é pra voltar pra cá. E se dentro de umas duas horas, algum de nós não regressar... os outros podem desarrumar as coisas, pegar os jipes, voltar para a sede e mandar uma ajuda mais organizada.

- Harold, olha... – Jonathan ia protestar contra aquela determinação.

- E não se fala mais nisso – Peterson não quis ouvir – Aqui com certeza tem algo de muito estranho e maligno e não vou permitir que mais ninguém do grupo se perca. Entendido?

Todos assentiram com relutância, até mesmo os caçadores.

- Muito cuidado ao andarem por aqui. A floresta pode ser traiçoeira ainda mais com essa escuridão... e mãos à obra.

As duplas se formaram e cada qual seguiu para uma direção. Antes de ir, Sam lançou um olhar significativo para Victoria como se quisesse falar mais alguma coisa, porém, ela ignorou.

- 0 –

- Duas pessoas desaparecidas que já tinham desaparecido. Que ótimo! – comentou Dean para quebrar o silêncio entre ele e Sam.

Fazia quase uma hora que estavam à procura de Pamela e Charlie. A madrugada ainda cobria o céu de uma escuridão profunda e um frio começava a despontar. Dean e Sam tomavam o máximo de cuidado onde pisavam, munidos com suas lanternas e armas.

Os dois estavam pouco à vontade um com o outro, pois havia um assunto pendente entre eles que não ousavam mencionar: Victoria.

- Esperemos que mais ninguém desapareça – respondeu Sam ao comentário de Dean após uma pausa.

Novamente, um clima silencioso e constrangedor. Por fim, Sam resolveu abordar o assunto tabu entre eles.

- Olha, Dean... sobre o que você viu lá no acampamento entre mim e a Vic...

- Qualé, Sam? Não sou seu pai pra você me dar satisfações – o loiro o interrompeu com sarcasmo amargo na voz – O que você e a Vic fazem não é da minha conta. Ou você acha que precisa da minha bênção pra ficar com ela?

- Eu sei... mas eu só gostaria de esclarecer...

- Não tem nada pra esclarecer – Dean tentava manter um tom despreocupado na voz – Vocês são adultos e estão tendo um caso. Ponto final.

- Dean... – Sam insistia com certa impaciência.

- Só acho que não precisavam esconder de mim. Mas não tenho nada com isso.

- Dean, posso falar? – Sam indagou com impaciência

- OK – o loiro suspirou – Fale.

- Eu e a Vic... bom... nós não estamos tendo um caso... ainda. Rolou um beijo entre a gente naquele dia que encontramos o Trick... quer dizer, o Gabriel. E... meio que ela ficou assustada e confusa e estava me evitando esses dias.

Dean nada disse, mas, as coisas começaram a se esclarecer para ele. Agora entendia por que Collins fazia questão de ficar mais próxima a ele do que de Sam nesse tempo. E ele julgou que estava abafando! Que imbecil! Como pôde agir com tanta idiotice?

- Eu consegui falar com ela quando você nos viu – ele continuou – Quer dizer... não chegamos a concluir a nossa conversa...

- Porque vocês não aguentaram e se beijaram – interrompeu o loiro com ironia lutando pra se mostrar indiferente

- É... Mas eu acho que a Vic vai me dar uma chance.

O loiro continuou calado.

- Sei o que deve estar pensando... que é arriscado. Que Lúcifer talvez possa usar a Vic pra me atingir... que ela e eu estamos trabalhando juntos e um relacionamento pessoal pode atrapalhar tudo, mas... Eu quero a Vic – concluiu o moço – O que eu sinto por ela é muito forte. Acho até... que mais forte do que o que eu sentia pela Jess.

Dean continuava de boca fechada, o que constrangia mais a Sam.

- Vou contar uma coisa pra você que vai parecer uma loucura, mas... bem... acho que significa que a Vic e eu temos uma ligação.

Algo no tom de voz e na expressão séria de Sam provocou mais inquietação em Dean.

- Desde quando eu era pequeno... eu sonhava com a Vic. Eu a conheci em sonhos antes mesmo de encontrarmos com ela na casa do Bobby.

Dean não conteve a expressão de assombro em seu rosto.

- Está brincando... não é? – ele perguntou boquiaberto

- Não. Sei que é estranho, mas...

- Que tipo de sonho? Que lugar? E... como a Vic estava vestida? – disparou de uma vez as perguntas

- Era uma espécie de jardim, campo, algo assim... Ela me aparecia em sonhos com um vestido branco e sandálias rosa – o rapaz parecia vislumbrar o cenário e ignorou a aflição estampada no rosto de Dean – Eu achava que ela era uma fada e... a chamava assim. O engraçado é que toda vez que eu a via, ela parecia crescer igual a mim. E... nessa conversa que tivemos, ela me contou que tinha os mesmos sonhos.

O som da voz de Sam vinha como eco nos ouvidos de Dean. Seu irmão tinha o mesmo tipo de sonho com Victoria! O que aquilo significava? E ele que pensara ser o único a ter esse privilégio. Significava que Vic não lhe pertencia como acreditou?

- Dean?

A atenção do loiro foi despertada por Sam.

- Ahm... O quê?

- Você está bem?

- Er... estou... claro.

- O que você acha do que te contei?

- Ah... não sei... Quem sabe? – o Winchester não sabia o que dizer.

- Olha, Dean, eu só te disse isso pra que você entendesse a extensão dos meus sentimentos pela Vic. O quanto eu a considero importante. Eu vou investir nela... custe o que custar.

O loiro engoliu em seco. Podia ver a determinação no olhar de Sam e um sentimento intenso também presente. Amor.

- Certo – deu de ombros.

- Então... não tem problema pra você?

- Por que teria? – o mais velho desdenhou

- É que... você está interessado nela que eu sei.

O loiro pigarreou e depois deu uma risada.

- É, eu... não nego que ela me atrai e que até eu investi bastante nela, mas... você me conhece, Sammy, sabe que eu não me prendo a ninguém – deu de ombros – E a Victoria parece ser o tipo de mulher que curte um compromisso. Eu ia acabar magoando ela se... tivesse conseguido conquistar o interesse dela. Que bom que foi você o felizardo.

Esboçou um sorriso bastante aberto, embora por dentro desejasse socar o irmão. Ele queria reclamar seu direito sobre Vic. Ela era sua!

- Tem certeza, Dean? – Sam não estava convencido.

O loiro revirou os olhos e bufou.

- Se estou dizendo... E depois, você desistiria dela se eu me colocasse contra?

- Não, com certeza não – o olhar de Sam era firme.

- Pois é, maninho. Então desencane – ele se aproximou e deu um tapinha amigo no ombro do irmão – Espero... mesmo que você e a Vic se acertem. Vai ser interessante ter ela... como cunhadinha.

O sorriso de Dean se alargou mais ainda e ele riu da própria piada. Ainda que uma parte de Sam não se convencesse da aceitação do loiro, ele se sentiu aliviado pelo irmão apoiá-lo.

- Tá certo – ele também sorriu – Fico feliz por você concordar.

- Sam – Dean o encarou sério – Só tome cuidado. Não deixe que ninguém a machuque.

- Certo – ele concordou – Eu vou protegê-la de qualquer coisa, até do Diabo se for preciso.

- Espero que sim.

Em seguida, Dean mudou de assunto e deu alguns passos à frente.

- Vamos continuar as buscas. Não temos tempo a perder.

Sam o seguiu. Não tinham caminhado nem dois metros e, de repente, Dean estacou.

- Dean? – Sam estranhou e falou com o irmão – O que foi?

O rapaz não respondeu, apenas olhava um ponto qualquer adiante.

O olhar de Sam seguia a direção que os olhos de Dean focavam.

- Dean? – tornou a chamá-lo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Alistair? Você está morto!

Sam olhou sem nada entender. O irmão conversava com alguém que obviamente não estava lá.

- Dean, que isso? Com quem está falando?

Todavia, o Winchester não via ou ouvia Sam. Ele enxergava apenas Alistair, o seu maior torturador durante boa parte do tempo em que esteve no inferno.

- Ora, Dean, você pensou mesmo que eu tinha sido destruído? Que ingenuidade! Acha que saiu mesmo do inferno? Pois eu lhe digo que não. Eu apenas deixei você ficar um tempo livre e pensar que realmente um anjo te tirou de lá – o demônio gargalhou – Que absurdo! Como você pode cair como um patinho nessa? Anjos que tiram almas do inferno? Acorde, Winchester! Ninguém nunca saiu do inferno!

- Não isso não é real! Não pode ser real! Você é só uma ilusão! – Dean reagiu e afastou-se da imagem de Alistair.

- Dean, o que está acontecendo? O que você está vendo? – Sam estava confuso e balançava o irmão

- Vá embora! Você não está aqui! Você morreu, não existe! É só uma ilusão! – vociferou o loiro em sua alucinação.

- Tem certeza? – insistia o demônio – Ilusões podem fazer isso?

E de repente, tudo à volta do Winchester desapareceu e ele se viu outra vez no terrível lugar que ainda lhe causava pesadelos: o Inferno.

Ele estava pendurado e acorrentado pelos braços e pernas em uma viga enorme numa espécie de grande armação feita de ferro dentre muitas que haviam no Inferno. Ouvia os gritos de angústia, dores e sofrimento das almas ali encerradas.

- Não! Não! Isso não é real! Não!

Fechava os olhos com força, contudo, a visão não desaparecia.

- Está convencido agora, Winchester? – perguntou Alistair.

O demônio não estava mais no corpo do último homem que possuiu na Terra, mas em sua verdadeira forma. Aterrorizante. Medonha. Nenhuma pintura conseguiria retratar o horror de sua aparência.

- Mas se ainda estiver duvidando, ali tem um grupo doido de saudades pra dar um trato legal em você – apontou um bando de demônios quase tão horríveis quanto ele.

- Não! Não! Não! – o loiro berrou na realidade com Sam na floresta

- Dean, acorde! Dean! – Sam gritou desesperado e sacudia-o para que despertasse.

- 0 –

Em outra parte, Collins e o guarda florestal buscavam Pamela e Charlie.

- Se alguma coisa acontecer com Charlie, nunca vou me perdoar – ela comentou após um bom tempo de busca.

- Não se recrimine, agente Kate. Meus colegas também perderam sua colega de trabalho. E depois... tenho certeza que tem algo de muito maligno por trás disso tudo.

- O senhor... acredita nessa possibilidade?

- Não descarto nenhuma teoria.

Vic assentiu. Se ele soubesse que não estava equivocado...

Continuaram a caminhar mais alguns passos. A mente de Collins estava dividida entre o trabalho que realizava, a conversa com certo Winchester e a reação de outro.

O que será que Dean estaria pensando a seu respeito? A expressão que viu em seu rosto ao surpreendê-la aos beijos com Sam causava um aperto em seu coração. Tinha certeza que o loiro ficara muito mais do que aborrecido.

E Sam? O que faria com ele? Ele havia expressado claramente suas intenções, entretanto, ela não havia dado uma resposta em definitivo e não sabia o que dizer.

A situação a obrigava a se decidir. Sabia que era tarde demais para voltar atrás e fingir que nada havia acontecido.

- Espere, agente Kate... – Peterson estendeu um braço na frente de Collins para detê-la.

- O que foi?

- Acho que ouvi alguma coisa.

De fato, um barulho de folhas sendo pisadas fortemente como se alguém (ou algo) estivesse correndo foi ouvido pela caçadora.

Instintivamente, tanto ela como o guarda sacaram suas armas. O que quer que fosse parecia correr em volta deles por entre as árvores. A escuridão não lhes permitia enxergar nada.

- Quem está aí? – Peterson se arriscou a perguntar

O barulho cessou.

- Quem está aí? – insistiu o guarda.

Silêncio.

- Apareça quem for. Nós estamos armados.

O silêncio ainda perdurava. Vic e Harold se entreolharam. O tempo escoava. Segundos. Minutos.

Súbito, um vulto avançou à esquerda de Harold empunhando uma vara.

- Ahhhhhhhhh! – berrava a pessoa

Peterson quase atirou, mas se deteve ao ver que era a gente Pamela. Ele se desviou a tempo de ela o atingir. A mulher quase foi ao chão ao se desequilibrar com o impulso que empregou.

- Agente Pamela, pare! – gritou e guardou arma.

A mulher fez nova investida dessa vez contra Victoria, porém, a caçadora a parou. Tentava imobilizar os movimentos da federal segurando- a pelos pulsos.

- Agente Pamela, acorde! É uma alucinação! Agente Pamela!

No entanto, a mulher estava presa em sua própria ilusão e não via Collins, mas um facínora monstruoso que a sequestrara numa operação de trabalho e fizera as piores atrocidades contra ela antes de ser resgatada por sua unidade.

O medo e a necessidade de se defender faziam com que Pamela adquirisse uma força incomum ao que um ser humano normal costuma ter. Por isso, Vic estava com dificuldade em dominar a situação.

Mas logo, Harold a ajudou pegando a mulher pelas costas e prendendo-a com seus braços. A federal lutava como leoa para se libertar e gritava de desespero.

- Me solta, seu maldito! Me solte!

- Agente Pamela, acorde! – Vic apertava o rosto dela entre as mãos para que se focasse na realidade

Dessa vez, não conseguiu. Era como se a carga fosse muito maior para a mulher despertar. E empregando toda sua força, ela deu um golpe nas partes baixas de Peterson – que urrou de dor e a soltou – e depois um chute em Victoria que a derrubou no chão.

Assim que se viu livre de ambos, ela fugiu por entre as árvores.

Collins se recuperou do golpe e foi acudir Harold.

- Guarda Peterson, o senhor está bem?

- Ai, ai, já estive... melhor – respondeu ele massageando sua parte inferior e se pôs de pé. – Ela... fugiu?

- Sim, naquela direção.

- Vamos... – ele cambaleou

- Está mesmo bem? – Vic o apoiou pelo braço.

- Urg... Eu vou sobreviver... Vamos antes que ela se afaste muito.

- 0 –

Owen e Jonathan avistaram o pequeno Charlie, mas ele correu assim que os viu. Eles tentaram alcançá-lo e chamavam-no, contudo, a criança não atendeu. Perderam-no de vista.

- Puta que pariu! – praguejou Jonathan – Como um garoto some assim?

- Ih, você tem que ver meu filho Jim. Quando quer se esconder das chineladas da mãe dele sempre que apronta, o danadinho parece o Papa-Léguas – brincou Owen – E se esconde que não tem quem ache.

Os dois riram do comentário para amenizar o clima. No entanto, a risada de Owen congelou. Ele arregalou os olhos como se visse algo terrível.

- Owen! Owen! O que foi? – Jonathan o chamou

- Fogo! Fogo! – berrou o homem com desespero e apontava para frente

Jonathan olhou para trás assustado.

- Mas... Está maluco, Owen? Não tem nada...

Jonathan não terminou a frase ao ver que seu colega disparou a correr como um louco na direção contrária a que apontara.

- Owen! Owen! Volte aqui!

Jonathan foi atrás dele para impedi-lo, porém, estacou ao ver cobras diante dele. Era um monte delas. Cobras de todo tipo. Transbordavam em torno dele. Enroscavam-se em seus pés.

O berro que soltou ecoou a uma boa distância.

- 0 –

Sam ouviu o grito do guarda, mas não deu importância. Não podia fazer nada por mais ninguém enquanto não despertasse Dean.

Seu irmão estava enlouquecido e tentara se matar com a faca da Ruby. Sam empregou toda sua força para imobilizar seu irmão, mas estava difícil contê-lo.

Dean se via novamente triturado em mil pedacinhos pelos demônios que o torturavam. A voz de Alistair ressoava em seus ouvidos despedaçados.

- Desista, Winchester! Isso nunca vai acabar.

E recompôs o loiro com o corpo inteiro para ser torturado mais uma vez.

- Quando... eu... sair... daqui ... eu vou... – ele tentava ameaçar numa voz fraca

- Você não vai sair daqui. Nunca! É uma vergonha para todos. Para seus pais, Bobby, Sam... e Victoria. Estão todos queimando aqui por sua incompetência! Você não conseguiu salvá-los!

- Men... Mentira... Eles não estão aqui...

- Tem certeza?

Alistair mostrou cada um deles – John, Mary, Bobby, Sam e Vic – acorrentados em outras vigas próximos a ele. Também iam ser torturados.

- Deeeeeeean! – gritou John enquanto um demônio o espetava com um gancho na altura dos rins – Isso é sua culpa! Você fracassou! Você não protegeu Sam! Você deixou sua mãe morrer!

- Papai! Nãaaaaao! – o loiro gritou em desespero

- Deeeeeeeeean! – Mary, Bobby, Sam e Vic gritaram em uníssono enquanto também padeciam o mesmo golpe – É sua culpa!

- Nãoooo! Desgraçados, parem! Parem!

- Dean! Dean! – Sam não estava conseguindo mais deter o irmão que tentava sacar o revólver para se libertar daquela agonia.

Era como se seu corpo agisse por instinto ao tentar se livrar da grande carga que sua mente não suportava da alucinação. Era esse o mecanismo.

Sam segurava a mão do irmão, mas sentia que não ia conseguir. Então fez a única coisa que lhe restava: socou o rosto do loiro com toda força. Um filete de sangue escorreu pelo canto da boca de Dean.

Funcionou. Por alguns segundos, Dean parecia ter voltado ao normal, tanto que focava atentamente o rosto do irmão.

- Sam? – perguntou confuso.

- Dean... – ele respirou aliviado – Tudo bem?

- Acho que... Nãoooooo! – as imagens começaram outra vez a permear sua mente.

- Dean! Dean! Escute, lute contra isso! É só uma ilusão! Dean!

Só que o loiro se debateu desesperado e empurrou o irmão de lado. Colocou-se de pé disposto a correr, mas Sam não se deu por vencido e derrubou-o de volta ao chão. Dessa vez, sabia o que fazer.

Deu outro soco forte no rosto dele. Dean pareceu acordar mais uma vez.

- Dean, me escute! Eu acho que consigo parar essas imagens se eu te socar, mas não posso fazer isso pra sempre... Tem que ser você... É coisa desse Tormento como você mesmo disse. Você já o enfrentou. Lute contra isso! Você consegue!

Dean voltou às suas alucinações no exato momento em que Sam terminou de falar.

O loiro via seus pais, Bobby, Sam e Vic sendo despedaçados pelos demônios e levados a uma gigantesca fornalha onde eram queimados. Quase voltou a gritar em desespero, porém, as palavras de Sam estavam gravadas em sua mente e ele procurou se concentrar nelas com mais determinação.

- Não vai gritar, Winchester, e implorar pelos seus? – Alistair o provocava.

- Não. – disse com uma máscara de fúria e firmeza na voz – Faça o que você quiser.

- Tem certeza? – insistia o demônio e enfiou sua mão dentro do peito de Dean na altura de seu coração.

Este gemeu de dor, mas se segurou.

- Pensa que vai se libertar disso?

- E como eu disse pra você nos trintas anos que me torturou no inferno pra me obrigar a torturar almas – disse com mais determinação na voz – Vá à merda!

- É? Mas você não aguentou, lembra?

Diante do loiro, apareceu um clone dele próprio com expressão perversa. Este sorriu e foi até um grupo de almas as quais começou a torturar. Aquilo fez a determinação do loiro vacilar, todavia, recordou-se de quem era e o que buscava.

- É, eu fraquejei. – disse com certo pesar, mas sua cabeça estava altiva – E...daí? Não sou santo. Eu sou Dean Winchester, o Batman!

Súbito, as imagens se desvaneceram. O loiro vislumbrou a floresta com mais nitidez e o rosto de seu irmão sobre ele.

- Seja bem-vindo, Dean! – Sam sorriu

- 0 –

Vic e Harold continuavam a tentar achar Pamela.

- Ali! – apontou Victoria para uma árvore. A altura chegava a ser de quinze metros.

Pamela se encontrava num dos galhos mais altos e preparava-se para se jogar lá de cima. Estava com expressão de quem se sente encurralada. Havia algumas pedras embaixo no local em que pretendia se atirar.

- Deus, não! – gritou Collins – Não faça isso, Pamela!

- Agente Pamela! Agente Pamela! – os dois a chamavam quase ao mesmo tempo.

Contudo, não conseguiram impedi-la. Sem hesitação, a federal pulou nos braços da morte para a libertação. O impacto foi violento. Ela caiu justamente em cima das pedras.

- Nãoooo! – exclamou Victoria com horror e pôs as mãos na boca

Peterson também estava chocado.

Parte da cabeça da mulher e de seu tronco tinham se estraçalhado. Nenhum deles tinha coragem de exprimir nenhuma palavra.

Por fim, Peterson se aproximou do corpo da vítima, agachou-se e fechou seus olhos dilatados. Era tudo o que podia fazer por ela no momento.

- É melhor procurar seus companheiros e os meus. Talvez tenham conseguido achar o menino – disse depois de um bom tempo.

Ao se levantar, o homem paralisou, arregalou os olhos para baixo e começou a tremer.

- Guarda Peterson? – Vic estranhou a reação do homem

- E... eu... tenho que sair daqui... Está muito alto! Muito alto! – ele se desequilibrou e caiu sentado no chão.

- Guarda Peterson!

Vic foi ajudá-lo a se erguer, mas quando foi tocá-lo, viu que seus braços estavam cobertos de baratas.

- Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!

- 0 –

- Parece... que é o grito da Vic – declarou Sam.

Ele e Dean estavam tentando encontrar justamente sua colega e as demais pessoas.

- Vamos pra lá agora! – ordenou Dean.

Correram na direção em que ouviram o grito da caçadora. Esperavam que não fosse tarde demais e que ela não cometesse nenhum desatino.

Depois de certo tempo, encontram-na encostada numa árvore quase como se quisesse entrar em seu tronco para escapar de alguma coisa pavorosa que via diante de si.

Também viram o guarda Harold encolhido no chão parecendo um menino indefeso. Ele se pôs de pé num rompante e tirou o revólver do cinturão.

- Merda! – esbravejou Dean e foi impedir o homem – Cuide da Vic!

Nem precisou dizer. Sam correu até ela e agarrou-a pelos ombros.

- Vic! Vic! Vic! – sacudiu-a pelos ombros

A mente de Collins estava distante. Ela se via cercada por baratas e, no chão, os cadáveres das pessoas que amou e amava eram devorados por elas; seus pais, Luke, Henry, Bobby, Dean e Sam. Ela chorava de desespero. Queria ir até eles, mas não tinha coragem de enfrentar uma multidão de baratas.

Não suportava mais aquilo. Tinha que parar.

Fora daquela alucinação, Victoria berrava sem parar e debatia-se enquanto um Sam muito determinado a segurava com força. Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer. O único jeito de trazê-la para a realidade e incutir-lhe ânimo para enfrentar seus próprios medos era lhe aplicar algum golpe.

Dean já tinha dominado o guarda Peterson, socou-o várias vezes e obrigou-o a reagir contra as alucinações. Surtiu efeito. O homem conseguiu se dominar.

Sam não tinha coragem de machucar Victoria mesmo que fosse para salvá-la. Não podia conceber macular sua face com nenhum golpe. Mas tinha que fazer alguma coisa ou ela não se libertaria.

- Sam? – Dean se aproximou dele após verificar que Harold estava voltando a si – O que está esperando? Faça ela voltar.

- Eu... eu não posso, Dean. Não posso machucá-la.

Nem o loiro tinha coragem de socá-la, porém, era o único jeito.

- Espere, vou... tentar outra coisa – disse e sacou seu canivete.

- Calma, Vic, calma! – Sam tentava de todos os modos controlar a caçadora, mas ela continuava a berrar

- Deixe que eu cuido disso.

- O que você pensa que vai fazer? – indagou Sam ao ver o canivete na mão do loiro.

- A dor é a resposta pra acordá-la. Se você não vai socá-la e nem eu, vamos ter que causar outro tipo de dor. É o único jeito.

Sam não gostava daquilo, mas estavam sem alternativa.

- Vá em frente.

- Segure ela bem forte.

Dean pegou com dificuldade um braço da caçadora que debatia sem parar socando o peito de Sam e fez um corte em sua mão.

Foi instantâneo. Vic saiu do transe. Olhou confusa para o rosto de Sam. Viu que estava vivo.

- S... Sam...

- Vic, me escute. Você está tendo uma alucinação. Você tem que enfrentar isso. Tem que ter coragem se quiser que elas parem. Se elas voltarem, lute contra elas. Lute, Vic!

Estava ainda confusa, mas conseguiu absorver a informação. E logo as alucinações voltaram com força redobrada como para contradizer a declaração do Winchester.

Dessa vez, ela via Luke sendo pisoteado e morto pelo demônio que o matou enquanto o sangue de dentro dela, sangue de seu bebê, escorria sem parar. A imagem mudou de repente e ela via o corpo de Henry esquartejado na cama do quarto de um hotel.

No começo, Collins não conseguiu reagir, todavia, procurou se dominar, olhou para aquelas imagens e encarou-as com bravura. O terror foi se dissipando aos poucos. E logo estava contemplando o rosto lindo de Sam.

- Sam... – ela sorriu

- Vic – ele a abraçou aliviado com muita força

Dean também estava aliviado, embora desgostoso ao vê-los abraçados.

- 0 –

- Mas... isso é... loucura. – declarou Harold sentado na raiz de uma árvore com a cabeça baixa

Ele ainda parecia muito abalado. Tinham encontrado seus companheiros Jonathan e Owen. Mortos. Ambos tinham dado um tiro na própria cabeça.

Depois de chorar diante de seus corpos sem se importar que os caçadores presenciassem sua tristeza, ordenou que partissem imediatamente. Os três protestaram alegando que precisavam encontrar Charlie, todavia, o guarda estava irredutível. Era ele quem dava as ordens por ali. Ninguém mais iria morrer naquela floresta estando com ele, não carregaria mais nenhuma morte em suas costas. E mostrou que falava sério ao apontar a espingarda para os três. Iriam com ele à força se fosse possível.

Diante de tal postura, Collins e os Winchesters revelaram suas verdadeiras identidades, o real motivo de estarem ali e a verdadeira causa daquelas mortes. Só não informaram que aquele acontecimento bizarro era apenas mais uma peça no Grande Evento do Apocalipse que estava por vir.

- Eu sempre acreditei na existência do mal, do Diabo, mas que agisse assim sobre a gente... chega a dar um nó no cérebro.

- Acredite... é a mais pura verdade – afirmou Victoria

- Pior que estou acreditando mesmo. Não acho que isso seja uma alucinação coletiva, as coisas que vi na minha mente... eram reais demais... mas de uma forma muito intensa... muito apavorante.

- Entende porque não podemos deixar essa coisa vagando por aí? – insistiu Sam – Ela pode se espalhar e fazer mais vítimas e temos que evitar isso.

- Se o senhor quiser voltar, nós entendemos – tornou Collins – Mas nós...

- Por acaso está sugerindo que eu fuja com o rabinho entre as pernas? – Peterson se indignou – Nunca! Não tenho medo dessa coisa. Ela já me apavorou ao extremo e eu não vou fugir! Esse... sei lá... como vocês o chamam mesmo?

- Tormento.

- Isso. Esse Tormento vai pagar pelas vidas de meus amigos. Vou ajudar vocês.

- Tem certeza? Vai ser bastante perigoso.

- O que ainda estamos fazendo aqui? Vamos! – disse decidido – Aliás, como identificamos esse demônio?

- Aí é que está. Demônios costumam possuir pessoas e... pelo visto, este deve estar em alguma pessoa vagando por aí.

- Então... se encontrarmos essa pessoa teremos que matá-la?

- Infelizmente, sim – disse Sam – Mas temos que descobrir primeiro como acabar com ele. Não é um demônio comum.

- De qualquer jeito, temos que encontrar Charlie – ressaltou Victoria – A gente pensa em como derrotar esse demônio depois se o encontrarmos. Vamos de uma vez.

Dean estava bastante meditativo enquanto seus colegas e o guarda conversavam. Ele disse:

- Vão na frente. Eu alcanço vocês – disse e afastou-se.

- Aonde você vai? – indagou Victoria intrigada.

- Eu... acho que vou pegar um dos jipes pra carregar os corpos dos outros guardas e da agente Pamela.

Vic e Sam olharam para Dean como quem diz "Isso pode esperar.".

- Confiem em mim, gente! Guarda Harold, o senhor me empresta as chaves?

- Claro.

- 0 –

- Ele tem que estar aqui! Nós temos que encontrá-lo! – Collins estava desesperada

Ia à frente dos homens. Eles procuravam andar no mesmo ritmo que ela.

- Vic! Vic! – chamava Sam

- Agora não, Sam, não podemos perder tempo.

- Vic, calma! – ele a alcançou e puxou-a pelo ombro.

- O que você quer? – ela se virou com impaciência.

- Vic, olha, eu sei que você está preocupada com o Charlie... todos estamos, mas... acho melhor deixarmos para procurá-lo pela manhã.

- Está brincando, não é?

- Vic, estamos caminhando por um bom tempo e já procuramos por duas horas pelo menino e também nenhum sinal do demônio ou de qualquer estranho que possa estar possuído por ele. Estamos todos esgotados. E ainda está escuro.

Collins não disse nada.

- Eu acho melhor tentarmos pela manhã que vai estar mais claro.

- Pode ser tarde demais – disse Vic com olhar de súplica – Pelo amor de Deus, Sam, ele é só um menino! Não podemos abandoná-lo à própria sorte, temos que encontrá-lo – Vic colocou a mão no ombro do Winchester – Por favor, só mais um pouco.

Sam não poderia resistir ao apelo daquela mulher. Suspirou resignado.

- OK. Vamos tentar só mais um pouco.

- Obrigada – ela sorriu.

Como ele poderia resistir àquele sorriso e àquele olhar?

- O senhor concorda, guarda Peterson?

- Por mim, tudo bem. – disse ele.

Andaram por mais algum tempo à procura de Charlie, mas sem sucesso. Por fim, Victoria concordou com eles em retornar ao acampamento e tentarem nova busca pela manhã. No caminho, Dean os encontrou de jipe.

- Agora que você resolveu vir, Dean? – protestou Collins.

- Desculpem, pessoal, é que tive... alguns contratempos – desceu do carro e aproximou-se deles – Já levei os corpos pro acampamento. Encontraram Charlie?

Vic negou com a cabeça com uma expressão de profunda tristeza. Dean pareceu meditar; depois se aproximou de Collins e pegou em sua mão.

- Não se preocupe, Vic. Acho que tudo isso vai acabar logo... e que Charlie vai estar são e salvo. Eu... prometo.

Sam não gostou nem um pouco do contato do irmão com Victoria, mas nada disse.

- Como você pode ter certeza? – indagou ela

- É só um palpite.

- 0 –

Chegaram ao acampamento. Dean parou a uma longa distância.

- Por que você parou aqui? – perguntou Sam intrigado

- Por ali não podemos passar. Tem... um pequeno empecilho.

- Que empecilho? – questionou Victoria

- Depois eu explico. Vamos por aquele morro entre as árvores – apontou uma pequena elevação que dava passagem no local onde estava a barraca de Collins.

Os três estranharam, mas desceram do veículo e foram pelo caminho indicado em fila indiana. Vic e Sam na frente, Harold no meio e Dean por último.

A barraca de Victoria estava desmontada e, sobre o chão, havia uma grande lona que cobria uma boa parte.

Collins parou alguns momentos para questionar Dean, mas ele apenas disse:

- Continuem andando – o loiro advertiu.

Sam e Vic prosseguiram o caminho cada vez mais intrigados com o comportamento do caçador. De repente, Harold ficou plantado no local. Não conseguia se mexer.

- Mas o quê...? – ele esbravejou

Vic e Sam pararam de andar e olharam para trás. O homem não se mexia, parecia preso no chão.

- Algum problema, guarda Peterson? – perguntou Dean com sarcasmo – Ou deveria chamá-lo... Freddy Krueger dos infernos, meu velho chapa?

- Eu... não sei do que está falando. – a voz de Harold era cautelosa.

- Não? Então tente sair da Chave de Salomão que risquei aí e está escondida debaixo da lona.

A expressão de Harold se fechou e assumiu um ar sombrio. Vic e Sam olharam espantados para ele. Seus olhos ficaram negros e assumiu um sorriso maldoso.

- Estou impressionado, Dean - disse com voz irônica – Para aquele que é considerado o mais sem noção dos Winchesters, você conseguiu matar a charada.

- Não, você que se esqueceu com quem estava lidando – replicou o loiro – E isso me conhecendo lá do inferno.

- Meu Deus, era você o tempo todo... desde a sede lá em Cody! - exclamou Vic

- Foi tão divertido bancar o guarda bonzinho e preocupado com as pessoas. E vocês confiando cegamente na minha preocupação em tirá-los daqui! – ele riu – E eu merecia receber também um Oscar pela cena que fiz com o medo de altura do guarda!

- Seu miserável, diga o que fez com Charlie! Onde ele está?

- Escondido e tremendo em algum lugar. Esperando pra ser usado por mim outra vez. O garoto está preso num pesadelo constante e não sabe mais distinguir o que é real do que não é real.

- Como pode fazer isso com uma criança inocente! E por quê?

- O Charlie foi uma isca pra atrair todos pra cá... acho que inclusive a gente – respondeu Dean – Você sabia que cedo ou tarde a gente ia vir até você.

- E como esperei! Vocês destruíram meu irmão e eu queria me vingar. Pena que você e a Indomável escaparam da morte, mas foi divertido brincar com vocês – encarou os dois e depois fitou Sam – Você é o queridinho de Lúcifer e isso o torna um intocável, mas... Nossa! Quantas coisas imaginei fazer você passar e ver. Ver sua namoradinha Jessy queimar umas mil vezes sem você poder fazer nada.

- Desgraçado! – Sam ia avançar, mas Collins o impediu.

- Não, Sam, deixe. Não vale a pena.

- Estou curioso. Como descobriu que eu estava no guarda Peterson? – dirigiu-se a Dean

-Assim como o outro Tormento, você só pode afetar quem tiver contato direto com você. Todos falamos com você, inclusive a família do menino. Cheguei a pensar que ele poderia estar possuído porque ficou dias desaparecido. Como uma criança pode sobreviver sozinha num lugar como esse? Mas aí me lembrei de outros dois casos que aconteceram em outras florestas próximas a Shoshone. O do casal de namorados e de outro guarda florestal. Eles se mataram em lugares bem distantes de Cody, mas... pra ter acesso em outras florestas da região se pode passar por aqui como deve ter sido com o casal. Já o outro guarda, não é difícil a comunicação entre vocês mesmo de diferentes regiões florestais.

- Meus parabéns! – o demônio bateu palmas – Tiro o meu chapéu pra você, Dean Winchester! Está certo, fui descoberto, mas e daí? Podem ter conseguido se libertar da minha influência, mas isso não faz diferença. Vocês não podem me destruir, nem mesmo com a sua faquinha de matar demônios. E se tentarem me exorcizar, posso até sair deste corpo, mas não voltarei para o inferno... irei possuir outra pessoa. De qualquer jeito, eu venci. Toda a região florestal de Wyoming me pertence e quando meu mestre vier, o Cavaleiro Morte, farei o resto do mundo mergulhar num eterno pesadelo.

- O Morte que é o seu mestre? – sorriu Dean – Puxa, ele devia ter escolhido um Tormento mais poderoso. Você não tá com essa bola toda não!

- Devia mostrar mais respeito, Winchester! – esbravejou o demônio – Afinal, eu me lembro de todas as vezes que entrei na sua cabeça, que explorei os seus medos mais secretos. Nossa, você parecia uma mulherzinha gritando de pavor e implorando pra que eu parasse! Era bem mais dramático do que o momento saudades que viveu hoje. Uma postura tão diferente dessa sua de valentão, de dono da situação.

- Já chega, seu filho da mãe! – gritou Sam – Você já atormentou demais meu irmão por hoje! Eu exijo que pare o que está fazendo agora!

- Por quê? O que vai fazer? Vai tomar sangue demoníaco e me mandar para o inferno? – diante do silêncio e o olhar de fúria de Sam, o Tormento continuou – Foi o que pensei.

Dean soltou um riso de escárnio.

- O que é tão engraçado, Dean Winchester?

- Sabe, você não me torturou o tempo todo que estive no inferno. Eu me lembro que fiquei os últimos dez anos livres de sua influência.

- Claro, o bebê teve medo de sentir mais dor e de ver mais monstros, aí se vendeu pra Alistair – zombou o Tormento

- Pois é, mas o tempo em que tive que torturar, eu também pude observar certas coisas no Inferno. Coisas que eu achava que de algum modo poderiam me servir pra alguma coisa. É claro que eu nem imaginava poder sair de lá algum dia.

- Interessante. Que tipos de coisas?

- Primeiro: você era o demônio mais feio que existia por lá. Nem os chefões como Alistair conseguiam superar você.

- Vou tomar isto como um elogio.

- Será mesmo? Lá no inferno não tem espelhos, mas tinham coisas que refletiam a imagem das almas, algo como se quisesse mostrar a todos o quanto horríveis e decadentes eram.

- Vai me contar algo sobre um lugar que conheço muito melhor do que o pouco tempo que você esteve lá? Por favor, o que espera fazer? Se pretende que eu diga algo que o faça pensar que pode me destruir está perdendo seu tempo.

- Calma, Freddy. Eu já vou chegar aonde quero. Como eu estava dizendo, lá tinha varias coisas que refletiam a imagem de todos no inferno e nem os demônios gostavam muito de olhar pra própria imagem. Só que nenhum deles tinha tanto medo desses reflexos como você. Parecia o diabo fugindo da cruz.

O Tormento riu. Só que era um riso nervoso.

- E o que está querendo dizer com tudo isso, Dean? Que tenho medo da minha própria imagem?

- Não sei, mas... que tal testar a teoria? – provocou Dean com um sorriso perverso e tirou de dentro da jaqueta um pequeno espelho retangular.

- Nãoooooo!

O Tormento foi pego de surpresa e não conseguiu desviar o rosto a tempo. Ele viu a própria imagem refletida no espelho de Dean, mas não era a face do guarda Peterson, era sua verdadeira forma. A imagem do terror absoluto. O demônio soltou um berro de gelar a alma. Seu rosto e seu corpo começavam a se desmanchar até se desintegrarem por completo.

Os três respiraram aliviados. Contudo, também estavam pesarosos. Era o fim do Tormento, mas também do guarda Harold Peterson. Ainda que não houvessem conversado com seu verdadeiro eu, lamentavam sua morte.

- Confesso que o que me ajudou também foi me lembrar do **Mum-há dos Thundercats¹** - comentou Dean para quebrar o longo silêncio.

Os três riram. Só mesmo Dean para buscar inspiração num antigo desenho animado.

Súbito, ouviram um barulho de alguma coisa se mexendo por entre as folhagens de uns arbustos. Eles sacaram as armas em estado de alerta.

- Droga! Será que o demônio deixou algum cúmplice à nossa espera? – murmurou Sam

- Esperem, não... atirem – Vic abaixou o revólver

- Vic, o que pensa que está fazendo? – sussurrou um preocupado Dean.

- É só... minha intuição.

Ela esperava que estivesse certa. E estava. Um Charlie muito assustado saiu da moita e correu até os braços dela.

- Charlie! – ela exclamou feliz da vida e abraçou-o – Você... você está bem?

- S...s... sim... estou – falou o menino pela primeira vez.

- 0 –

O caso foi encerrado como um estranho surto de uma alucinação contagiosa e rara causada pelo cérebro. Foi a alegação de Vic, Sam e Dean, ainda disfarçados como federais. Passaram o relatório para o xerife da localidade e entregaram os corpos das vítimas. Sobre o corpo de Harold, afirmaram que ele se matou ateando fogo às próprias vestes e que foi reduzido a cinzas.

Quanto a Charlie, ia ficar sob custódia da polícia local até uma tia de outro estado vir buscá-lo.

Ele não queria ir. Apegara-se muito a Victoria e ela também não queria deixá-lo, mas sabia que não tinha alternativa. Prometeu que um dia o visitaria no endereço da tia que a polícia havia localizado.

- Promete mesmo? – perguntou com sua vozinha infantil e insegura.

- Prometo. E você... se cuida. Sei que passou por muita coisa, mas... esqueça tudo isso. Faz de conta que foi só um longo pesadelo. Tá?

O menino assentiu e abraçou-a pela última vez. Collins o agarrou com uma tristeza profunda por deixá-lo. Apesar de terem estado juntos apenas por algumas horas, tinha se afeiçoado a ele.

Os Winchesters observaram comovidos a despedida dos dois.

- Vamos, Charlie – disse a assistente social que ia cuidar dele.

- Se cuida, guri – disse Dean.

- E boa sorte – desejou Sam.

- Tchau! – acenou

- Tchau! – responderam os três.

Depois disso, voltaram para pensão. Estavam exaustos. Quase não puderam dormir. Vic sabia que precisava conversar com Sam, mas queria descansar. E também refletir. O Winchester pareceu intuir isso, pois não fez nenhuma menção de falarem.

À noite, após ter dormido um sono tranquilo, livre de pesadelos, Vic tomou um relaxante banho.

Debaixo da ducha, lembrou-se da conversa que teve com Dean pouco antes de saírem do acampamento.

Eram oito horas da manhã. Sam e Charlie ainda estavam dormindo. Ela não conseguiu adormecer por causa das imagens perturbadoras que o Tormento havia lhe incutido e que ainda estavam vívidas em sua mente. Com Dean, ocorria o mesmo já que ele foi o primeiro que ela encontrou acordado. Ele estava encostado a um dos jipes. Ela se aproximou.

- Er... bom dia, Dean – cumprimentou meio sem jeito

- Bom dia – ele respondeu e disfarçou o tremor ao vê-la.

- Que bom que... tudo acabou.

- É, o guri está a salvo.

- Pelo menos ele.

O Winchester fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Silêncio. Ambos desviaram o olhar. Havia tantas coisas não ditas entre eles que não sabiam se deviam ou como deviam dizê-las.

- Olha, Dean... eu...

- Sim? – ele a incentivou com certa ansiedade.

- Sobre o que você viu entre o Sam e eu... olha, eu... ele e eu...

- Relaxe, Vic. Sam já me esclareceu tudo sobre vocês.

- Já?

- Sim, vocês estão meio que se acertando, não é?

Ela nada disse. Ele continuou:

- Acho que... você devia ficar mesmo com meu irmão.

- Você acha? – ela se admirou – Mas eu pensei que...

- Se é sobre esses dias em que eu fiquei um pouco empolgado demais com você, não esquenta.

- Dean...

- Não nego que você me atrai, mas... eu ia acabar te magoando como as outras – era quase a mesma coisa que dissera para Sam.

- É mesmo?

-É, eu sou assim. Não consigo me amarrar a ninguém.

- E todo aquele papo de que você desejava ter mais do que uma mulher diferente por noite? De que queria alguém para compartilhar suas experiências? – ela estava indignada, mas sabia que não tinha direito de estar.

- É, eu... – ele deu uma risadinha curta – Eu disse isso, mas... só que eu nem sabia o que dizia direito naquele momento. Acho que... só estava querendo te seduzir.

- Que bom! – ela disse com um sorriso amarelo – Obrigada por me esclarecer as coisas.

- É o mínimo que podia fazer por minha... cunhadinha.

Vic arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Vou poder te chamar assim daqui pra frente? – ele fez troça.

- É... acho que sim.

Naquele momento, Sam tinha acabado de se levantar e cumprimentou a ambos. O assunto estava encerrado.

Vic se sentiu decepcionada com Dean. Mas o que ela queria? Esperava que ele declarasse seu amor? E depois de vê-la aos beijos e abraços com Sam? Não sabia se ele estava blefando ou não, porém, talvez fosse melhor assim.

Isso tornava seu impasse com Sam mais fácil de resolver. Deveria ou não assumir aquela relação? A resposta estava clara: sim.

Ela estava apaixonada por Sam, não adiantava negar. Àquela altura do campeonato, não fazia sentido o medo que ela tinha de perdê-lo para a morte caso se envolvesse com ele ou não. Ela sofreria do mesmo modo. E talvez se arrependesse de nunca ter se permitido viver momentos de felicidade ao lado do Winchester.

Sim! Ela queria ficar com Sam! Embora também admitisse sentimentos por Dean, eram os beijos do seu Gigante que ela desejava naquele momento.

Victoria estava eufórica! Agora que tinha certeza do que queria, não podia mais continuar distante de Sam. Precisava vê-lo, falar com ele!

Fechou o chuveiro, saiu do Box, pegou uma toalha, enxugou-se rapidamente e enrolou-se. Foi até o quarto para escolher uma roupa sexy.

Ouviu batidas na porta. Seu coração acelerou. Será que... era Sam?

- Só um momento! – gritou

Pegou no banheiro um roupão branco com o qual se cobriu.

Abriu a porta. Era mesmo Sam.

- Oi... Sam. – ela sorriu

- Vic, eu... – ele estava ansioso para lhe falar, mas parou ao vê-la com o roupão e com os cabelos soltos e um pouco molhados. Ficou um pouco ruborizado e sentiu uma pressãozinha lá embaixo – Você... estava se vestindo, né? Desculpe, eu...

- Tudo bem – ela disse sem reservas e decidida – Entre, vamos conversar.

- Ah... Tá.

Sam entrou e ela fechou a porta. Parecia muito ansioso. Victoria também. E estava morrendo de vontade de pular no pescoço dele e agarrá-lo de beijos, entretanto, ela se segurou. Não queria bancar a atirada mesmo que já houvessem se beijado.

- Pode falar, Sam. Sou toda ouvidos.

- Bem, eu... eu... nós chegamos a conversar, mas... ficou algo no ar entre nós e eu vim aqui saber de você... como a gente fica?

Ela ia abrir a boca para responder, todavia, Sam disparou a falar.

- Eu entendi tudo aquilo que você me falou sobre o Luke e o... o Henry. Eu sei que você está com medo de se envolver... e eu também estou como eu te disse, mas eu acho que pode dar certo entre nós, Vic, eu...

- Sam...

- Olha, eu sei que o Dean tá atraído por você e... você deve ter notado, claro... mas eu conversei com ele... e ele aceitou numa boa... não precisa se preocupar se vai dar problema entre ele e eu e...

- Sam...

- Vic, eu prometo que vou fazer de tudo pra você não se arrepender se me der uma chance. Er... Quer ser minha namorada? – antes que ela tivesse tempo de responder, ele disparou – Eu sei que é meio careta isso, mas eu... eu sou assim, minhas intenções com você são sérias e...

- Sam... – ela tentava falar, mas ele não deixava

- E... sei que tem o Bobby, mas...

Não falou mais porque Victoria resolveu fazer a única coisa para calá-lo e deixá-lo tranquilo. Aproximou-se dele de uma vez, ergueu o corpo um pouco, enlaçou seu pescoço e beijou-o suavemente nos lábios. Se ele a achasse ousada demais por isso, paciência. Tinha chegado ao seu limite. Uma atração muito forte a impelia até ele.

Sam a enlaçou pela cintura e correspondeu também suavemente sem aprofundar o beijo. Ela desgrudou os lábios por um momento e disse:

- Eu queria te dizer, Sam Winchester, antes mesmo de você cruzar essa porta, que já me decidi. Eu aceito ser sua namorada.

Sam abriu um largo sorriso e puxou-a mais de encontro ao seu corpo. Pediu passagem com a língua na sua boca e ela deu livre acesso. Seus hálitos provocaram uma explosão dentro de ambos. Mais uma vez experimentaram aquela sensação única de serem um só. O coração dele batia a mil assim como o dela num só ritmo.

O cheiro do cabelo dela misturado com o shampoo e o perfume do sabonete com o odor de sua pele entraram pelas narinas dele e embriagaram seus sentidos. Ele começou a passar as mãos pelo corpo dela. O roçar nas pernas nuas de Vic fez a pressão em sua calça aumentar.

Conduziu-a até a beira da cama sem desgrudarem as bocas. Caíram de uma vez no colchão, ele por cima dela. Aumentou a pressão de seu corpo sobre o dela e os beijos se tornaram amais ardentes. Suas mãos percorriam as curvas e pararam nas pernas. Apertou-as. Ela suspirava e gemia. Ele descobriu o ombro direito dela e alisou a pele macia. Mordiscou ali, migrou mais mordidas até o pescoço e lambeu toda a sua extensão. Chegou a língua até o colo. Vic arfou. O roupão dela era a única vestimenta que o impedia de ter acesso ao seu corpo nu. Bastava apenas desatar o cordão.

Victoria estava sentindo uma comichão em sua feminilidade com as mãos do Winchester passeando em seu corpo e sua língua numa de suas zonas erógenas. Puxava os cabelos dele. Ela queria muito, era adulta e não era mais virgem. Mesmo assim, não estava preparada, não depois de tanto tempo. Precisava pará-lo.

- Sam... – ela afastou um pouco a cabeça dele com relutância. Estava com a respiração acelerada – Eu...

- Tudo bem... – ele disse ofegante com um lindo sorriso – Estamos indo depressa demais... Vamos devagar, não é?

- É... Quero que seja tudo perfeito – passou a mão no rosto dele.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para sentir aquele afago. Depois, entrelaçou sua mão com a dela e beijou a palma.

- Bom... o que acha de sairmos? – ele saiu de cima dela e convidou-a bastante animado. Puxou-a pela mão levantando-a.

- Um encontro? – indagou enquanto enroscava os braços de novo no pescoço dele

- É, nós já nos beijamos, mas até agora não saímos. E se vamos com calma, vamos começar por aí.

- Hum, está certo, Sam Winchester, mas eu vou ter que te expulsar do meu quarto pra poder me arrumar.

- É melhor mesmo porque estou fazendo força pra não te jogar naquela cama de novo e continuar de onde paramos.

- Sam! – ela o repreendeu fingindo estar escandalizada.

Ele riu. Desvencilhou-se dos braços dela, mas manteve o contato visual.

- Está certo, Vic, vou me aprontar também. Te pego daqui a uma hora.

- Mal posso esperar.

- 0 –

Dean estava no Impala em algum canto de Cody. Observava o movimento constante de um bar. Estava se decidindo se entrava ou não.

Por que hesitava? Tinha visto pelo menos meia dúzia de mulheres bonitas entrarem e estavam desacompanhadas. Era só adentrar o estabelecimento, chegar daquele jeito seguro e dominador de sempre e jogar todo o seu charme. Pronto. Ganharia a garota. Ou quem sabe, mais de uma. Uma noite de muito sexo.

Só sexo. Nada de amor. Sem compromisso. Duas coisas complicadas de lidar. Tudo o que ele mais evitou na vida.

Então por que se sentia tão vazio? Tão sem esperança?

Por causa de Victoria? Ela era só uma mulher. Diferente de todas que conhecera, mas era só uma mulher. Só uma mulher com quem sonhara durante muitos anos. Só uma mulher que era capaz de abalar as estruturas de seu ser.

E que a essa hora estaria no escurinho do cinema aos beijos com seu irmão. Apertou o volante do carro com raiva.

Presenciou Sam sair do quarto deles, ir até o dela e depois voltar com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Viu ele se arrumar todo e perfumar-se. O tempo todo ele fingiu estar mergulhado em um profundo sono, mas quando o outro ia sair, não se conteve, espreguiçou-se e perguntou-lhe aonde ia.

A resposta? Ao cinema. Com Vic. Programa mais típico de adolescente, mas que valia para pessoas adultas. E funcionava. Duvidava que Sam fosse capaz de lhe relatar o conteúdo do filme no dia seguinte caso ele perguntasse.

Merda! Droga! A vida era tão injusta! E irônica!De todas as mulheres que havia no mundo, por que justo pela Vic seu irmão tinha que se apaixonar? Pior. Ela era também a garota dos sonhos de Sam. Assim como era dele. Algo que não entrava na sua cabeça.

Se fosse qualquer outro cara, Dean não teria escrúpulos de lutar para conquistar Victoria. Mas acontece que era seu irmão.

Podia tê-lo traído com uma maldita demônio, mas continuava sendo seu irmão. Jamais o sacanearia. E no fundo sabia que se fosse o contrário, Sam também não falharia com ele naquele aspecto.

Será que não era melhor assim? Talvez se Victoria ficasse com Sam, ele teria mais um motivo para não dizer "sim" a Lúcifer. E assim, Vic estaria a salvo de ser morta. E o mundo também agradeceria.

A única pessoa que podia sofrer no processo dessa simples lógica seria ele, Dean. Mas estava acostumado a se sacrificar, não? Sacrificara toda uma vida ao lado do pai correndo atrás de monstros e fantasmas. Mais um sacrifício como aquele não faria mal nenhum, não é?

Ele podia se consolar com todas as mulheres do mundo. Não foi feito para uma só. Sam se contentava apenas com uma. Então, o deixaria com a Vic.

Afinal, seu destino era ficar sozinho.

Suspirou resignado. Saiu do carro e entrou no bar.

- 0 -

**Mum-há dos Thundercats¹ - personagem do mal, uma múmia poderosa de uma antiga versão do desenho dos Thundercats, que se enfraquecia ao ver a própria imagem refletida.**

**1) Não sei se essa era a reação que vcs esperavam do Dean, mas ao meu ver, por tudo o que ele já fez por Sam ao longo da série, mesmo depois da traição por causa da Ruby, ele ainda ama o irmão por demais. E creio que ele, a princípio, não magoaria e nem brigaria com o irmão por mais apaixonado que esteja. Digo a princípio, porque mais pra frente vão surgir uma ou duas situações de conflitos entre eles por causa da Vic. **

**2) Conforme está no trailer, essa vai ser a fase Vic e Sam. Mas prometo que vai ter a fase Dean e Vic e será tão intensa quanto essa. E antes que me perguntem, Dean e Vic não vão trair o Sam. Vão ter momentos em que ficarão bem tentados, mas não vai rolar. Talvez no máximo, possa acontecer um beijo entre eles, mas não passará disso e nem seria por agora.**

**3) Só para ressaltar, a fic é longa. Estimo no máximo uns noventa capítulos (talvez um pouco menos que isso). Portanto, quem ainda tiver ânimo pra ler, tenha paciência. Terá três fases: a primeira é esta do Apocalipse que será a mais longa; a segunda, será a do Sam sem alma, e a última (a mais curta), será parte da trama dos Leviatãs , mas como já falei quase não farei menção a eles. Inclusive, o fim deles será completamente diferente daquele da série (que achei meio forçado pra ser sincera) e Dean não irá parar no Purgatório. A trama terá um rumo diferente como já falei.**

**Bem, gente, é isso. Prometo que vou compensá-las por esse tempo todo. Vou continuar a postar toda semana como de costume (se motivos de força maior não me impedirem). Ah! No próximo capítulo, HENTAI! É, a primeira noite de Sam e Vic. E não será logo no primeiro encontro, daremos um pulo aí de alguns dias na história. OK?**

**Desculpem tantas informações, mas achei necessário. Até a próxima!**


	19. Mata-me de prazer (1 ª parte)

**Gente, não me matem, mas não deu pra colocar o Hentai, só o comecinho dele. É que este capítulo mostra alguns mistérios que permeiam a vida da Victoria, inclusive sua relação com os Winchesters. E também reproduz o capítulo 9, _Os verdadeiros caça-fantasmas, _mas só as partes que considerei essenciais para o desenrolar da trama. Prometo que os próximos dois capítulos vão ser de puro Hentai, já comecei a escrever o próximo e está quase pronto. OK? Divirtam-se!**

****Anteriormente:

- É por isso que roubou a Colt, né? – perguntou Dean ao celular enquanto dirigia - Pra tentar se safar do seu pacto? Nossa arma por sua alma.

- Sim! – respondeu Bela

- Mas roubar a Colt não bastava, eu presumo.

- Eles mudaram o pacto. Querem que eu mate o Sam.

- Sério? – tornou o loiro com sarcasmo – Demônios que faltam com a palavra. Que chocante! É um prazo apertado também. Que horas tem? – olhou o relógio de pulso – Olha só! Quase meia-noite.

- Dean, escuta, preciso de ajuda – implorou Bela desesperada por entre lágrimas.

- Querida, ajuda só semanas atrás.

- Eu sei que não mereço.

- Quer saber? Tem razão. Não merece! Mas sabe o que me deixa encucado? Se tivesse vindo mais cedo nos pedir ajuda provavelmente teríamos a Colt e salvá-la.

- Eu sei, e se salvado. Sei sobre seu pacto, Dean.

- E quem te disse?

- O demônio que o possui. Ela possui o meu também. Ela disse que possui todos os pactos.

- Ela?

- Seu nome é Lilith.

(...)

– Pô, qual é, Sammy? Tá a fim de mais trabalho?

– Não me chame de... Sammy. – o homem trincou os dentes e dirigiu um olhar assassino ao irmão. Não queria que Victoria soubesse daquele apelido que o fazia se sentir um otário.

– Sammy? É o seu apelido? – indagou Collins

– É! Não! – responderam Dean e Sam respectivamente ao mesmo tempo.

– Na verdade é – tornou Dean ignorando a expressão de desagrado do irmão – Só que ele não gosta de ser chamado assim

(...)

– Ah...oi – abaixou o tom de voz , levantou-se do sofá e foi para um canto do quarto.

Tentou falar o mais baixo possível para que os Winchesters não escutassem. Dean trocou olhares com Sam, mas este deu de ombros.

Era Matt no telefone, o informante de Collins. Graças a ele, Vic recuperou seu celular – que havia esquecido num motel ao saber do acidente de Bobby. O aparelho havia sido enviado pelo correio quando ela estava na casa do tio e continha todos os seus contatos importantes.

– Está tudo providenciado? - sussurrava ela ficando o mais distante que podia de seus companheiros – Isso. Você levantou as fichas direitinho. Ótimo! Você pode falar com... o Bobby – abaixou mais ainda o tom de voz ao sussurrar o nome do tio – Não... agora não dá, tem que ser você. Estou com eles aqui. Ele lhe dirá em quais nomes. Sim, obrigada. Como sempre você fez um ótimo trabalho. Tchau. – sorriu

(...)

Não falou mais porque Victoria resolveu fazer a única coisa para calá-lo e deixá-lo tranquilo. Aproximou-se dele de uma vez, ergueu o corpo um pouco, enlaçou seu pescoço e beijou-o suavemente nos lábios. Se ele a achasse ousada demais por isso, paciência. Tinha chegado ao seu limite. Uma atração muito forte a impelia até ele.

Sam a enlaçou pela cintura e correspondeu também suavemente sem aprofundar o beijo. Ela desgrudou os lábios por um momento e disse:

– Eu queria te dizer, Sam Winchester, antes mesmo de você cruzar essa porta, que já me decidi. Eu aceito ser sua namorada.

**Capítulo 18**

**Mata-me de prazer (1ª parte)**

Quem nunca quis saber como é o interior do carro de Victoria Collins?

O veículo era uma das marcas registradas da caçadora e, tal como ela, um mistério. Dizem que se pode saber muito sobre uma pessoa ao se observar sua casa, especificamente, seu quarto. No caso de Victoria, seu Impala 67 branco revelava algumas particularidades sobre sua verdadeira personalidade, algo que todos os caçadores tinham vontade de desvendar.

É claro que Collins não permitia que ninguém, além dela mesmo, entrasse no veiculo. Era como seu refúgio, uma parte de si. Somente duas exceções fugiram à regra: Bobby e Castiel.

Ah, sim! E agora, Sam Winchester, seu namorado.

No interior do Impala, o equipamento de rádio era bem moderno, em contraste com o modelo antigo do automóvel. Havia um terço grande e dourado enrolado no retrovisor; uma imagem minúscula de plástico de São Cristóvão (protetor dos motoristas) em cima do painel do vidro frontal, num canto à direita; e três fotos à esquerda do painel no lado do motorista pregadas ao vidro. Tudo isso, Sam observou em seu primeiro encontro com Vic.

Sam ia pegar as fotos para vê-las melhor, porém, notou o desconforto da moça.

- Posso ver? – indagou com dúvida

- Pode. – ela assentiu após uma leve hesitação

Nem precisava perguntar quem era a menina na primeira foto. Era Vic tal como ele se lembrava de seus primeiros sonhos. Era bem pequena e estava de vestido azul-marinho ao lado de um menino pardo como ela; atrás deles se via um homem com cabelos loiros cacheados e olhos verdes com o braço no ombro de uma bela mulher negra de cabelos crespos, magérrima e elegante.

- Era sua família?

- Era. Meus pais e meu irmão Thomas.

- Então Bobby tinha outro sobrinho?

- É.

- E esta que é a grande lenda Jack Collins? Nossa! Eu... tinha uma ideia bem diferente de como ele era – confessou o Winchester ao observar o traje elegante que o homem vestia – É Samantha, a meia-irmã do Bobby? – apontou a mulher da foto. Ela era quase idêntica à Victoria, com exceção da cor dos olhos e dos cabelos.

- É... sim... é ela – Vic parecia meio vaga.

Sam se concentrou em outra foto. Mostrava um homem claro de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos ao lado de uma bela mulher loira de olhos azuis. Ele parecia bem mais velho do que ela e, pelas vestes, era um casal mais simples. À frente deles estava um menino loiro de olhos azuis. Vic também estava na imagem, um pouco maior.

- E esses com você...? – Sam a olhou de forma interrogativa.

- São... os pais do Luke. E este menino era ele – apontou o garotinho da foto.

- Como se chamavam os pais dele?

- Nossa, quantas perguntas, hein? – Vic sorriu, mas parecia meio desconfortável

- Curiosidade de namorado – replicou Sam

- Eram boas pessoas – foi tudo o que ela disse e pegou as fotos da mão dele – Mas... chega de ver fotos. Vamos, senão perdemos a sessão de cinema.

Sam ficou intrigado, mas nada disse. Não comentou sobre a outra foto – a de Vic adolescente com um rapaz loiro a segurando pela cintura – porque supôs que o moço devia ser Luke mais crescido.

Ela deu partida no carro. Estava silenciosa. Ele sentiu que era por causa das fotos.

- Posso? – perguntou ao apontar o porta-luvas.

- Claro – ela respondeu um pouco mais relaxada.

Abriu o porta-luvas e viu vários CDs de diferentes estilos musicais: de música instrumental a Legião Urbana. Havia também alguns livros relacionados à gestão empresarial e um exemplar com páginas meio amareladas de _Noite de Reis_, de William Shakespeare.

- Você realmente tem bom gosto – comentou Sam para dissipar o clima incômodo entre eles.

- Eu sei – ela suavizou a expressão do rosto – É por isso que estou aqui com você.

- Hum... cuidado porque senão eu fico convencido.

Eles riram e a conversa fluiu naturalmente... e o encontro também.

Depois disso, Sam nunca mais fez perguntas sobre as fotos. Sentiu que era um assunto tabu do qual a caçadora não estava preparada para lhe revelar. E também passou a ficar e a viajar constantemente no carro de Victoria. O Impala branco – antes um recanto só dela – tornou-se um ninho de amor para eles.

Encontravam-se justamente numa bela noite no interior do veículo. Estava estacionado diante de uma grande praça com chafariz. A noite estava estrelada e a lua brilhava cheia. Era como se a paisagem houvesse se transformado para intensificar o clima de romance entre o casal. Porém, estavam alheios a qualquer coisa que não fosse a sua bolha de amor.

Vic usava um vestido tomara-que-caia com estampa colorida e um cinto bege que o circundava ao meio. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e com cachos nas pontas. Nas orelhas, brincos de argola e, uma delas, era mordiscada por Sam enquanto suas mãos percorriam os ombros nus da namorada. Ele desceu a boca para o ombro direito e fez uma trilha de mordidas e beijos até o pescoço. Uma mão desceu até o seio esquerdo encoberto pelo vestido e apertou-o. Collins suspirou alto. Tal reação incentivou o Winchester a ousar mais. Ele levou a outra mão ao seio direito e, ao mesmo tempo em que apertava a ambos, voltou a encontrar a boca de Victoria e beijou-a com mais intensidade.

O moço estava de calça jeans escuro e camisa de botão branca com listras verticais na cor azul por fora da calça. Collins estava sentada em seu colo de frente para ele no banco de passageiro. Ela sentiu a ereção dele por baixo da calça.

Ele desceu a boca até o vão de seus seios, beijou um deles e mordeu-o por cima do vestido. Victoria arqueou o corpo para trás e gemeu. Já não aguentava mais! Ela queria!

Estavam juntos há dez dias sem passar das carícias e dos amassos. Isso porque ela ficava travada na última hora. Um homem lindo, gostoso e apaixonado como aquele e ela resistia! Mas Vic sabia que o problema era ainda seu medo, sua insegurança de se entregar por completo naquela relação. Era como se ao fazer amor com Sam, ela soubesse que pertenceria a ele como nunca pertencera a ninguém, como se fosse amá-lo de uma forma muito mais intensa do que podia imaginar. E isso a assustava.

Ainda bem que o Winchester estava lidando com a situação com naturalidade. Ele sentia o que se passava com ela sem que precisasse lhe dizer, uma espécie de sintonia entre eles. E o mais importante era que não a pressionava.

Mas Vic não aguentava mais. Aliás, nem sabia dizer como suportou durante esses dias. Quando estava sozinha em seu quarto, relembrava os beijos, toques e carícias de seu homem... e suas próprias mãos se ocupavam de proporcionar o prazer que ela sentia medo de experimentar com Sam.

Só que daquela noite não passaria. Não se importaria se finalmente acontecesse ali mesmo dentro de seu carro.

Victoria queria que Sam abaixasse o decote de seu vestido, expusesse os seios dela e fizesse o que quisesse com eles. O Winchester estava prestes a realizar o desejo de ambos quando o celular no bolso de sua calça começou a tocar.

Por alguns instantes, Sam parou o que fazia. Resolveu ignorar o chamado de seu telefone e focar sua atenção nos seios da amada que estava louco para ver. Já os tocara antes diversas vezes, mas nunca os viu.

Infelizmente, seu celular não queria deixá-lo realizar seu intento.

_Não, isso não pode estar acontecendo_, os dois pensaram juntos.

- Deixa tocar... – sussurrou Collins com a voz ofegante – Ou então desliga...

- Não, é melhor eu atender... Pode ser Dean ou alguma emergência – ele respondeu também ofegante.

Sem tirar Vic de seu colo, ele pegou o celular do bolso. Não era o número do telefone do irmão. O visor indicou o nome de Chuck. Sam franziu a testa. Clicou o botão de atendimento da chamada.

- Alô? Chuck?

No entanto, do outro lado, ninguém respondeu. A ligação caiu.

- Ué.

- O que foi? Quem era?

- Era Chuck, mas... a ligação caiu.

- Chuck? Quem é esse?

- É um... profeta.

- Um o quê?

- Um profeta.

- Um profeta, do tipo daqueles como Moisés, Elias?

- Algo assim.

Já que o clima fora quebrado por causa do telefonema, Sam relatou em poucas palavras sobre o escritor e a série de livros intitulada "Sobrenatural". Enquanto isso, esperava se Chuck retornava a ligação. Devia ser importante já que desde o ano anterior não ouviam falar dele.

- Meu Deus! - exclamou Vic – O Evangelho dos Winchesters. Não se vê, ou melhor, não se lê uma coisa dessas todo dia.

- E o pior que todos os detalhes da nossa vida estão ali expostos pra todo mundo. Tem até comunidades e fics.

- Ah, Sammy, veja pelo lado positivo. Pelo menos, vocês são famosos, mesmo sem o cachê das grandes celebridades.

O moço sorriu. Adorava que ela o chamasse pelo odiado apelido. Vic o fez, um dia, sem querer no meio de alguns amassos. Desculpou-se, mas ele não se importou. Aceitou numa boa que ela o chamasse assim quando estivessem a sós, desde que ela não contasse para Dean.

- Me interessa apenas que uma pessoa me conheça – fitou-a intensamente.

Esquecidos um momento da ligação, seus rostos iam se aproximar para mais um beijo e sessão de carícias, contudo, o som de uma mensagem instantânea os interrompeu. Os dois bufaram juntos e riram. O Winchester abriu a mensagem: "Sam, por favor, preciso que vc e Dean venham já pra Pineview Hotel, no endereço logo abaixo. Questão de vida ou morte. Depois explico. Chuck"

E depois vinha o endereço do local indicado.

- É mensagem do Chuck. Deve estar impedido de telefonar por algum motivo e parece urgente. Temos que ir. Vamos chamar o Dean e partir agora.

- Agora? – ela não escondeu a frustração

- É, agora – sorriu e acariciou o rosto dela – Não se preocupe, vamos poder continuar depois o que começamos ... se você quiser.

- É claro que quero – ela sorriu e deu-lhe um último beijo antes de voltar para o banco de motorista.

- 0 –

Os Impalas corriam em alta velocidade. Vic e Sam no branco e Dean no preto.

Avistaram uma placa com o nome do hotel indicado na mensagem recebida por Sam e estacionaram. Dean saiu de seu veículo e reparou que havia uma dezena de Impalas da mesma cor e ano que o seu. Aquilo o intrigou.

- Dean, vamos – chamou Sam com Vic a seu lado.

Ele se juntou aos dois e correram até a entrada do hotel. Chuck – um homem magro, claro e barbudo de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis – encontrava-se em frente a uma escadaria e andava de um lado para outro.

- Chuck, aí está você – Sam o chamou.

- Pessoal – ele os cumprimentou. Sua expressão foi de estranheza ao encarar a bela morena de olhos verdes ao lado dos Winchesters.

- Ahn... esta é Victoria Collins – adiantou Sam – Ela também é caçadora, sobrinha de Bobby, nossa colega de estrada há três meses... e minha namorada. – o Winchester enfatizou bem a última palavra. Não que estivesse com ciúmes, porém, a maneira como o profeta encarava Vic lhe incomodou da mesma forma que outros homens ao se demorarem em observá-la – Mas imagino que você já saiba sobre ela.

- É, de certa forma... – o profeta respondeu de modo vago. Contemplava Vic assombrado, mas não pelo motivo que o Winchester imaginava. Percebeu que estava sendo indiscreto e estendeu sua mão – Ahn... Prazer.

- O prazer é todo meu, profeta – ela estendeu a mão

- Pode me chamar de Chuck – ele sorriu meio sem jeito – Fico mais à vontade do que com esse negócio de... profeta.

- Certo... Chuck.

- O que está havendo? – Dean inquiriu o profeta

- Nada. Só estava dando uma volta. O que fazem aqui?

- Disse para virmos – estranhou o loiro

- Er... não disse não.

- Sim, disse. Me mandou uma SMS. Essa mensagem "questão de vida ou morte" te lembra alguma coisa? – tornou Sam

- Não, eu não te mandei SMS.

- Dirigimos a noite toda – Dean estava impaciente

- Desculpe. Não entendo o que... – parou a fala subitamente como se lembrasse de algo – Ah, não.

- O quê?

- Sam! Você veio! – o grito estridente de uma mulher fê-los olharem para o alto da escadaria.

Era Becky, a fã número um dos livros da série e totalmente alucinada pelo mais novo dos Winchesters. Era baixa, magra e loira de olhos azuis. Não era uma mulher bonita, tampouco feia. Entretanto, seu jeito um tanto "irreverente" não a tornava muito sensual aos olhos da maioria dos homens.

Ela desceu correndo as escadas e postou-se de frente para o Winchester com expressão deslumbrada.

- Er... aham... Becky, né? – disse o moço sem graça

- Você lembrou! – exclamou ofegante pela correria – Tem pensado em mim?

- Eu...

- Tudo bem. Também não tiro você do pensamento.

Victoria cruzou os braços e olhou de modo interrogativo para seu namorado. Ele engoliu em seco. Foi só aí que Becky se deu conta da presença de Vic, olhou-a de cima a baixo e fechou o rosto como se sentisse uma ameaça no ar.

- Posso saber quem é essa, Sam? – indagou para o rapaz como se ele lhe devesse satisfações e sem esconder seu desagrado

- Esta é... – o Winchester ia apresentar Vic como sua namorada e livrar-se do embaraço daquela situação, mas foi interrompido

- Victoria Collins – a caçadora se apresentou com falsa cordialidade – Sou caçadora também.

- E o que você faz ao lado do Sam?

- Só caçando.

- Caçando quem? Fantasmas ou homens?

- Os dois. Mas... não se preocupe, o Sam não está na minha lista. Ele não faz bem o meu tipo.

Sam a olhou com estranheza, Dean segurou o riso e Chuck arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, bom... – Becky acreditou nas palavras de sua aparente "rival" e sorriu com simpatia. Estendeu a mão – Muito prazer.

- Prazer, querida – Vic ostentou um sorriso amarelo e apertou a mão da outra.

- Pegou meu telefone – Chuck interrompeu o cumprimento delas para censurar o atrevimento da loira

- Só peguei emprestado – virou-se para ele – Das suas calças.

- Becky! – repreendeu-a e balançou a cabeça

- O quê? – virou-se de novo para Sam – Eles vão querer ver.

- Ver o quê? – os irmãos falaram ao mesmo tempo

- Meu Deus! Eu amo quando eles falam ao mesmo tempo!

Collins revirou os olhos.

- Ei, Chuck! Vamos, é hora do show – um homem gordo, branco, cabelo preto e barba grisalha com uma prancheta na mão apareceu no alto da escada.

Becky subiu animada parte dos degraus. Aguardava por eles.

- Desculpem, pessoal – Chuck estava sem graça e também começou a subir – Por tudo.

Os três caçadores cada vez mais intrigados também subiram. Sam sussurrou para Vic:

- Por que você disse aquilo pra Becky?

- Eu não queria desapontar sua fã número um – ela sussurrou irônica em resposta e apressou os passos se colocando mais a frente.

Sam olhou confuso para Dean, mas este deu de ombros.

- 0 –

No saguão de entrada, toparam com um homem gordo de cabelo castanho claro, cavanhaque no queixo e que vestia uma jaqueta desbotada idêntica a de Dean. Ele segurava uma jarra de cerveja.

- Ei, Dean! Cosplay legal! – a meio caminho de uma das poltronas, ele saudou o loiro como se fossem velhos conhecidos

- Quem diabos é você? – perguntou o Winchester

- Sou o Dean também – respondeu o outro com desdém como se a resposta fosse óbvia – Dã.

O loiro olhou sem entender para o irmão. De repente, seu rosto ficou sombrio ao ver um homem alto vestido de espantalho. Sam se virou e tomou um susto. Vic, parada na frente deles, também se sobressaltou com a aparição.

- É o Sam e o Dean – a figura falou com eles. Segurava uma lata de coca-cola com canudo numa mão e na outra um gancho – Agora estou com problemas. Divirtam-se.

E saiu.

- O quê? – Dean perguntou confuso.

- Tenho a impressão que vocês vão matar saudades de velhos amigos – comentou Vic ao observar o local.

Os Winchesters vislumbraram o ambiente. Havia várias pessoas caracterizadas como a maioria das entidades que eles tinham exterminado. Outros estavam vestidos como seus companheiros de caça. Os livros da série assim como alguns itens relacionados (xícaras, pôsteres, chaveiros) estavam distribuídos em lugares estratégicos para venda.

- Até o tio serviu de inspiração – tornou Collins ao notar uma moça vestida como Bobby com barba, bigode, boné, calça larga e camisa enxadrezada.

- Becky, o que é isso? – inquiriu Sam à loira

- É demais! – respondeu entusiasmada – Uma convenção de "Sobrenatural". A primeira.

- O quê? – esbravejou Dean – Que palhaçada é essa?

- Não seja desmancha-prazeres, Dean – Becky fechou a cara para ele – Isto é uma homenagem dos seus fãs e conta com o patrocínio de um investidor – ela arregalou os olhos ao ver uma conhecida fantasiada de Lilith e acenou várias vezes para ela – Gente, se me dão licença eu tenho que ir ali. Acabo de ver uma amiga. Sam, não se importa se eu te deixar sozinho, não é?

- Não... que isso, imagine!

- Eu volto já. Vamos ter muito tempo pra nos entender – ela pôs a mão no peito dele e suspirou.

Ele ficou constrangido ainda mais com o olhar assassino de Victoria.

- Até mais. – a loira se afastou

-Quer saber? Acho que vou comprar alguns desses livros – anunciou Collins ocultando sua irritação

- O quê? – os dois homens estranharam.

- Já volto, rapazes – ela se afastou e ia até uma bancada que expunha uma coleção de livros.

- Ô, ô, Vic, espera aí! – Dean protestou e interceptou o caminho dela – Você não pode tá falando sério! Pra quê você quer ler essas histórias?

- Pra que mais seria, Dean? Pra eu saber detalhes de coisas que aconteceram com vocês antes de nos conhecermos.

- Você não tem necessidade de ler sobre isso, Vic – retrucou Sam – Tem coisas lá que você já sabe de nossa própria boca o que aconteceu.

- Eu sei dos fatos principais, mas não de tudo. E depois é bom saber o ponto de vista de outra pessoa, ainda mais um profeta.

- Vic, você não vai comprar nenhum desses livros – ele afirmou num tom enfático – É a nossa intimidade que está li. Se quer saber qualquer coisa sobre mim é só perguntar.

- Qual é o problema, hein, Sam? Tem medo que eu descubra algum podre seu? – ela cruzou os braços em desafio – Talvez, por exemplo, que você teve algum affair com sua amiguinha ali.

- Quê? – ele ficou boquiaberto – Eu e a Becky? Você está brincando, não é?

Dean se distanciou um pouco do casal; percebeu que havia um conflito presente. Não pôde deixar de sentir certa satisfação.

- Por favor, Sam! Por que uma maluca dessas ia ficar tão entusiasmada e se achando tão íntima de você? Na certa, deve ter rolado alguma coisa.

- Você mesma disse. Ela é uma maluca, uma... alucinada – fez uma pausa. Um sorriso se esboçou nos lábios dele – Vic, não me diga que está com ciúmes da Becky?

Collins ia protestar, todavia, naquele momento, o homem gordo com prancheta – o coordenador da convenção – chamou a todos no saguão:

- Vamos, pessoal! Venham pro auditório. Agora é hora do show!

- Sam! Sam! Rápido, vai ser muito legal! – Becky se aproximou do Winchester e puxou-o pela mão

- Ah, Becky... – ele tentou se desvencilhar dela

- Vá, Sam, vá. Não desaponte sua querida – Vic o empurrou levemente para a loira.

Ele olhou aborrecido para Vic enquanto era arrastado por Becky. A gargalhada de Dean fez Collins se voltar para ele.

- Qual é a graça? – perguntou irritada

- Des... desculpa, Vic, mas... é que essa situação é bem cômica.

- Que bom que pelo menos você está se divertindo.

- Olha, não teve como não escutar o que o Sam te disse e... não me entenda mal, mas é que é ridículo você ficar com ciúmes logo da Becky.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes!

- Sei. – ele a olhou com zombaria – Mas sério, Vic, olha pra ela... e olha pra você. Que homem em sã consciência ia preferir alguém como a Becky em vez de você?

O olhar que dirigiu à caçadora foi tão intenso quanto à maneira pela qual proferiu a última sentença. Vic sentiu um arrepio.

- Dean, nem todo homem fica com uma mulher por causa de beleza.

- Nem é só beleza, Vic. A Becky é uma versão grotesca da Glen Close em _Atração Fatal._ É o tipo de mulher que apavora os homens. Nem que essa doida fosse Miss Universo alguém ia querer ficar com ela.

- Também não é assim. O Chuck não me parece apavorado. Notei que ele tem uma quedinha por ela.

- Tem gosto pra tudo! – ele fez uma careta – Mas não tem sentido você se comparar com ela. E vai por mim, em matéria de mulher, o Sam e eu somos parecidos. Você não é só um rostinho e um corpo bonito, Vic. Eu sei... er, o Sam sabe disso.

Outra vez, o loiro fitou intensamente a mulher diante dele. Collins engoliu em seco.

- Valeu, Dean. – ela respondeu após um breve silêncio. Quase todas as pessoas haviam entrado, apenas eles estavam ali sozinhos. – Acho melhor nós entrarmos.

- Certo, mas promete que não vai comprar os livros – apontou o dedo em advertência para ela.

- OK, OK. Palavra de escoteiro.

- 0 –

Todos estavam dentro de um pequeno auditório. Os lugares estavam tomados pelos fãs da série.

Vic, Dean, Sam e Becky se encontravam lado a lado nesta ordem de pé nos fundos.

No palco, a cortina estava fechada e havia um logotipo pregado nela com a marca da série.

O coordenador subiu até o palco e anunciou:

- Bem-vindos à primeira convenção anual de "Sobrenatural". Às quinze e quarenta e cinco, no salão Magnólia, temos o painel "Garotinho Assustado: A vida secreta de Dean."

O loiro fez uma expressão contrariada ao ouvir aquilo.

- E às dezesseis e trinta, há as entrelinhas homoeróticas de Sobrenatural – continuou ele. Dessa vez, os dois Winchesters assumiram um ar perplexo no rosto. Vic segurou um riso. – E é claro, a grande caçada começa às dezenove horas em ponto.

A plateia bateu palmas, inclusive Becky com mais entusiasmo.

- Certo, mas agora... Agora eu gostaria de apresentar o grande homem. O criador e autor dos livros "Sobrenatural". O único... Carver Edlund.

Todos ovacionaram Carver, pseudônimo de Chuck. Ele entrou de um lado do palco. Chegou perto do microfone meio acanhado e pronunciou-se:

- Certo, bom... Isso não é tão embaraçoso quanto eu pensava – sua boca estava seca. Foi pegar uma garrafa d'água numa mesa e bebeu uma boa quantidade – Certo. Então, acho... Perguntas?

Todos levantaram as mãos, exceto Becky e os caçadores.

- Você – Chuck apontou um sujeito magro e claro ao lado do sujeito gordo que se intitulara "Dean"

- Ei, Senhor Edlund. Sou um grande fã – disse ao se levantar – Estava pensando... Como inventou o Sam e o Dean?

Antes de responder, Chuck olhou para os dois que mantinham a expressão carrancuda e os braços cruzados.

- Aham... Eu... Só me veio na cabeça.

Mãos se levantaram novamente.

- Certo... o homem gancho

Um homem magricela de longa veste preta, peruca negra e longa e chapelão se levantou:

- Por que em toda cena de luta, o Sam e o Dean têm sua arma ou faca derrubada pelo vilão? Por que eles não colocam em algum suporte?

Tanto os Winchesters como Collins acharam a pergunta pertinente e entreolharam-se em concordância.

- Er... aham... Não sei mesmo.

- Continuando... Por que Sam e Dean não sacam que a Ruby é do mal? É óbvio que ela está manipulando o Sam pra algum tipo de lapso moral. Não é óbvio?

Sam ficou incomodado com aquele assunto e Dean dirigiu um olhar para o irmão como se concordasse com a conclusão acertada do sujeito. Quanto a Becky, aproximou-se furiosa da plateia na direção em que estava o indivíduo.

- Ei! Se não gosta dos livros, não leia, idiota!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – interviu Chuck para acalmar os ânimos. O homem gancho se sentou constrangido – Está tudo bem. Então, próxima pergunta

Foi a vez de um baixinho ser escolhido.

- É, você.

- No final do último livro, o Dean vai pro inferno. O que acontece depois?

- Bom, há um anúncio. Aham... - Vocês irão descobrir – olhou receoso para os Winchesters que estreitaram os olhos – Graças a um rico investidor escandinavo, vamos voltar a publicar os livros.

Todos se levantaram e aplaudiram com estrondo. Becky deu pulos de alegria. Vic fez expressão de quem sabia que o tempo ia fechar para o lado do profeta.

E os principais implicados? Digamos que aborrecimento era pouco para expressar o que sentiam com a notícia.

Após a grande manifestação geral de alegria, Chuck pediu que todos se sentassem.

- Er... OK... Temos mais um tempinho pra perguntas. Mais alguém?

A moça fantasiada de Bobby foi a escolhida da vez.

- Certo, você pode perguntar – incentivou Chuck.

- Tá, eu queria saber...

Nesse exato momento, o celular de Victoria tocou bem alto. A plateia, Chuck, os Winchesters e Becky olharam automaticamente para ela.

Vic sorriu sem graça. Esquecera-se de desligar seu aparelho ou pelo menos, deixá-lo no silencioso.

-Er... desculpem... Com licença que vou lá fora.

- 0 –

- Alô? Matt? – falou Vic num canto do saguão – Sim, estou bem. E você? Qual é a emergência? Não tem como você resolver isso? Mas, Matt, eu confio na sua capacidade de julgamento. Tem que ser mesmo pessoalmente? – ela bufou – Tá, tá, tudo bem. Eu vou até aí resolver esse problema. Acho que chego no máximo em quatro horas. OK, até mais.

Desligou o telefone e suspirou aborrecida.

- Algum problema? – a voz de Sam a assustou. Ela se virou.

- Sam, não faz isso comigo! – pôs a mão no coração.

- Desculpe, Vic – ele se aproximou e alisou o cabelo dela – Eu queria apenas aproveitar que você veio aqui fora pra conversarmos. Mas eu não pude deixar de te ouvir. Notei que você ficou chateada com essa ligação.

- É que... que... um contato meu me ligou e me pediu ajuda pra um caso.

- Um caso? Que tipo de caso?

- Ele... não me deu detalhes. Só me pediu que fosse encontrá-lo com urgência. Ele disse apenas que é coisa rápida pra eu resolver, talvez amanhã eu já esteja de volta.

- Espero que não seja uma surpresinha desagradável como essa que encontramos aqui – ele brincou – Deixa só o Dean e eu darmos uma palavrinha com o Chuck e aí vamos com você.

- Sam, olha... é melhor não. Tem que ser só eu pra resolver esse problema.

- Por quê? - seu tom era de desconfiança

- Esse meu contato... ele... bem, ele não confia em mais ninguém. Sempre tem que ser eu pra resolver os casos que ele me pede.

- E esse contato tem nome?

- Tem. Ele se chama Matt.

- Ele é caçador?

- Mais ou menos. Está... aposentado do ramo.

- Sei. E... que tipo de relação vocês têm?

- Só relação de trabalho. Ele... me ajudou muito quando eu precisei e estou meio que pagando alguns favores. – vendo a expressão desconfiada de Sam, ela enfatizou – Sério, Sam, nunca tive nada com ele.

- Não, não me passou isso pela cabeça – mentiu – Só que... você tem mesmo que ir sozinha ou ainda está aborrecida comigo por causa da Becky?

- Não, claro que não. –ela revirou os olhos – Tá, eu confesso, fiquei com ciúmes e não gostei nada da tietagem dela pro seu lado.

Ele riu.

- Ih, não tem graça não, viu? – ela fez bico

- Ah, Vic, você realmente é surpreendente! Uma mulher linda e sexy como você, a lendária Indomável, insegura por causa da Becky!

- Sou mesmo, viu? Eu sei do homem maravilhoso que está comigo – ela brincava com o dedo no peito dele.

- E eu sei da mulher maravilhosa com quem estou – retrucou ele

E a puxou para um canto escondido da parede e beijou-a com intensidade. Suas mãos agarraram com propriedade o rosto feminino. Logo eles se separaram para puxar o ar pelas narinas.

- Então. Eu já vou – disse Vic o afastando com pesar.

- Tem que ser agora?

- Tem. O caso é urgente.

- Vic, deixa eu e o Dean irmos juntos só pro caso...

- Não, Sam, melhor não. Tem mesmo que ser só eu – diante da expressão aborrecida do namorado, Vic acrescentou - Por favor, confie em mim. Sei o que estou fazendo.

- Tudo bem – suspirou derrotado – Se você diz... Mas eu quero outro beijo.

Ela sorriu, jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e beijou-o com fervor. O moço se empolgou e ergueu-a no ar tirando os pés dela do chão.

- Uh, Sam! – Vic desgrudou sua boca e olhou constrangida ao redor para ver se alguém os notava. O Winchester a pôs no chão – Doido! Alguém pode ver.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Tá, tá, agora volte pra lá antes que a sua fã dê por sua falta e nos pegue aqui. Não quero nem imaginar a cena que ela faria.

- Só assim pra ela largar do meu pé.

- Coitada dela, Sam.

- Ah, agora é coitada? – olhou para o alto – Quem entende as mulheres, meu Deus?

Vic mostrou a língua e apertou o nariz dele. Riram juntos.

- Aqui: vocês vão deixar o Chuck publicar mais livros sobre vocês?

- É lógico que não! Ele nem é doido de fazer isso!

- Ah, Sam, que é que tem?

- Que é que tem? Então quer ver ele descrever alguma cena mais íntima entre você e eu?

Collins arregalou os olhos.

- Nem pensar! Tem razão. Não deixa ele escrever uma linha!

- Há, tá vendo?

- OK. Agora eu vou mesmo. Eu ligo pra combinar um ponto de encontro quando eu terminar o caso por lá – garantiu ela

- Pode ao menos me dizer pra onde você vai exatamente?

- Não , senhor, pra você não inventar de ir atrás – ela balançou o dedo no rosto dele.

- Ai, desisto!

- Ótimo! – deu-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios – Preciso ir agora.

- Então tchau, minha querida – abraçou-a forte – Vou sentir sua falta.

- Eu também.

- 0 –

Um avião aterrissou no aeroporto de São Francisco, Califórnia, exatamente às dezonove horas. Vários passageiros saíram, dentre eles, Victoria.

Um homem baixinho, de traços orientais, com uniforme e quepe de motorista aguardava Collins no terminal de desembarque. Ela sorriu assim que o avistou:

- Olá, Liu. Como está?

- Muito bem, senhorita Victoria. Espero que tenha feito boa viagem.

- Um pouco cansativa, mas foi tranquila.

- A senhorita quer ir para o hotel descansar ou prefere ir direto para a empresa?

- Façamos o seguinte: você me leva pra empresa e leva minha bagagem até o hotel. Depois, te chamo pra me buscar.

- Como quiser, senhorita.

Foram pegar a bagagem de Collins que consistia em apenas uma mala grande e sua bolsa de viagem. Era o básico que necessitava para sua vida de caçadora.

O motorista conduziu as malas num carrinho até uma limusine prateada do lado de fora do aeroporto. Depois, abriu a porta para Vic. Ela se acomodou no assento e suspirou. Havia refrigerante, champanhe, além de algumas guloseimas. Mas ela não estava com fome.

- Ah, Liu, quero passar primeiro no Shopping. Preciso de uma roupa mais adequada pra me apresentar na empresa – pediu Vic do interfone do carro.

- Como quiser, senhorita – assentiu o homenzinho e deu partida.

Roupa até tinha, mas estavam meio manjadas. Precisava renovar seu guarda-roupa.

O percurso seria um pouco longo, suficiente para continuar seu cochilo interrompido na viagem de avião. Ela fechou os olhos e tentou adormecer, porém, o sono não vinha.

Collins sentia um peso na consciência: mentiu para Sam. Não havia caso algum. A questão não tinha nada de paranormal.

Saiu da Convenção dirigindo seu Impala e deixou-o num estacionamento pago por hora até o dia seguinte em que o buscaria. Depois, pegou um táxi até o aeroporto onde pegou um avião. Sam pensaria que ela estava viajando em seu carro, não podia desconfiar de nada.

Não podia compartilhar tal aspecto de sua vida com o namorado. Não ainda.

Era verdade que o relacionamento deles estava no início e que, ainda não tinham passado para um estágio mais avançado, porém, sabia que era inevitável um aprofundamento entre eles. Aí ficaria mais complicado de esconder aquela parte de sua vida de Sam, mas tentaria o quanto pudesse.

Justificava-se ao pensar que era para o bem dele, pelo menos era o que foi levada a crer. Quanto menos ele ou Dean soubessem de sua vida, mais seguro seria.

Sem perceber, acabou cochilando, mas logo foi despertada por Liu ao pararem diante de um mega shopping. Era um local onde havia as lojas mais sofisticadas e caras do estado. Vic sabia exatamente qual era mais conveniente para o que precisava.

Assim que entrou, as vendedoras ficaram a posto para atendê-la.

- Senhorita Collins, como está? – uma mulher morena clara de olhos azuis se aproximou com solicitude. Era a gerente.

- Bem, Sophie, desejo comprar um terno básico. Vou a uma reunião urgente.

- Claro, eu mesma a atenderei.

Victoria assentiu. Tinha bom gosto, mas gostava de ouvir sugestões. A gerente sabia disso e também o quanto era exigente.

Após escolher um conjunto de terno e calça cor cinza dentre cinco modelos, Vic entrou na limusine. Dali até a empresa era só dez minutos.

Collins pensou como a vida e as pessoas eram engraçadas. Ninguém daquele shopping sabia quem ela era realmente, mas tinham noção de sua importância para o funcionamento do local e tratavam-na como se fosse da realeza. Um tratamento bem diferente de uma ou outra loja similar qualquer de um local remoto. A cor de sua pele fazia com que fosse olhada com certa desconfiança por algumas vendedoras e tratada com certo descaso.

- Chegamos, senhorita Collins – anunciou o motorista.

O edifício em que haviam parado era o mais alto da cidade e talvez um dos maiores do país. Um imenso logotipo dourado o diferenciava dos demais prédios. BBG era a sigla que compunha o logotipo e estava dentro de um globo com uma tarja de um azul escuro.

- 0 –

- Matt, como vai? – inquiriu Vic assim que entrou no escritório do homem. A secretária dele sabia que não precisava anunciar a moça.

- Oi, Victoria, que bom que você veio! – um homem magro, baixo, calvo de olhos verdes e óculos se levantou da mesa e foi apertar a mão da mulher – Você está cansada da viagem?

- Um pouco, mas tudo bem. Mas me diga: a situação é mesmo grave?

- É, se não fosse não teria te chamado. Sei que confia na minha capacidade.

- E acho que eles também deveriam.

- Eles confiam, mas... pra essa situação, não conseguimos achar uma solução favorável. Eles me pressionaram pra te convocar e apresentar uma solução. Ou isto ou...

- Ou?

- Ou pretendem fechar o setor. E muita gente vai ser prejudicada.

- Parecem mesmo desesperados.

- E estão mesmo. Não só eles. Por favor, me diga que você pensou em alguma coisa.

- Pensei, mas é uma ideia bem louca e arriscada.

- Risco nunca foi problema pra Victoria Collins – sorriu Matt aliviado.

- 0 –

A Convenção de Sobrenatural, a princípio, mostrou-se inofensiva. Houve contação de histórias de terror, coquetel e noite de autógrafos com Carver Edlund. Todavia, uma caçada fictícia se tornou real.

Tudo começou com as instruções do coordenador do evento. Relatou uma lenda urbana, segundo a qual o hotel era um antigo orfanato dirigido pela "malvada Letícia Gore" que teria mutilado quatro garotinhos antes de se matar.

Mas a lenda era verdadeira, ou pelo menos, parte dela. As almas dos meninos realmente vagavam por ali e eram admoestados pelo fantasma da Letícia a se comportarem.

Os Winchesters tomaram conhecimento devido a uma ou duas pessoas que viram os fantasmas e perceberam que a caçada não era brincadeira como se supunha. Resolveram procurar os ossos da mulher após se informarem com o gerente do hotel sobre detalhes da lenda.

Tiveram companhia inesperada: dois fãs – o gordão que havia falado com Dean na entrada do hotel e encarnava o loiro; e o magro que havia feito a primeira pergunta a Chuck no auditório e encarnava o papel de Sam. Tudo porque os dois sujeitos estavam com um mapa real do cemitério da propriedade em que estavam os ossos da mulher e que julgavam ser parte da busca. Concordaram em trabalhar junto com os Winchesters sem imaginar no que estavam se metendo. E ficaram chocados ao verem os caçadores cavarem de verdade a tumba da mulher e o fantasma dela se manifestar no preciso momento em que era carbonizado.

No entanto, os caçadores ao retornarem ao estabelecimento, descobriram que, na verdade, um dos meninos era filho de Letícia e havia sido escalpelado pelos outros garotinhos. A mulher os matou por sua crueldade e os impedia de machucar outras pessoas.

Sem a intervenção de Letícia, os meninos aprontaram: fizeram uma vítima durante a convenção – o homem gancho que terminou escalpelado – e trancaram todas as saídas do hotel.

Mais uma vez, os caçadores tiveram que entrar em ação. E contaram com a bem-vinda ajuda de seus dois fãs. Forçaram uma saída para os dois sujeitos irem ao cemitério e queimar os ossos das crianças e ficaram no hotel para enfrentar seus espíritos.

Chuck, a par da situação, também colaborou ao manter e distrair todos dentro do auditório – inclusive funcionários - com sal na soleira da porta para não serem vitimados pelas entidades. Até mostrou seu lado heroico e impressionou Becky ao atingir com um caniço de ferro um dos fantasmas dos meninos. O espírito conseguiu entrar por um momento por conta do desavisado gerente que quis sair do local e acabou cortando a linha de proteção ao abrir a porta. Depois de um grande susto e espanto de todos, o profeta mandou fechar a porta e refazer a divisória.

Felizmente, mais uma vez, tudo acabou bem. E, dessa vez, graças aos imitadores de Dean e Sam que conseguiram queimar os ossos dos meninos e mandarem embora seus espíritos, no preciso instante em que quase escalpelavam os dois caçadores.

Na manhã do dia seguinte, a polícia estava no hotel recolhendo o corpo da única vítima e os depoimentos dos participantes. Ninguém sabia o que explicar. Testemunharam um fenômeno único e difícil de crer. De comum acordo com Chuck e o coordenador do evento, resolveram dizer que algum fã louco mascarado tinha matado o pobre homem gancho.

- Até que vocês não formam um mau time – afirmou Dean na despedida de seus ajudantes.

Tinham revelado seus nomes para ele: o gordo se chamava Demian e o magro, Barnes. O primeiro consertava copiadoras e o segundo, vendia equipamentos de som. O loiro até tinha se identificado como sendo o próprio Dean Winchester, porém, é claro que os homens não acreditaram. Amavam a série, encarnaram os personagens ali e até queriam ter uma vida como a de Dean e Sam, mas jamais conceberiam que tudo aquilo fosse verdade, ainda que acabassem de comprovar e vivenciar um caso real como aqueles que liam.

- Como se conheceram, afinal? – continuou o caçador

- Nos conhecemos na internet – respondeu Barnes – Sala de bate-papo de "Sobrenatural".

- Oh, deve ser legal sair do porão dos pais e fazer amigos.

- Somos mais do que amigos – replicou Demian e entrelaçou sua mão com a de Barnes – Somos parceiros.

- Oh! – o rosto de Dean assumiu um ar de compreensão

Barnes apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Demian, o que deixou o loiro desconfortável.

- Olá, parceiros – foi tudo o que disse

- Olá – disse Barnes ainda juntinho ao seu companheiro.

O caçador fez uma careta de estranheza, virou-se e foi embora.

- 0 –

- Olha, Sam, não vou mentir. Nós tínhamos uma química inegável – dizia uma Becky pesarosa

O moço fez expressão aturdida e engoliu em seco.

- Mas como um macaco no sol, estava muito quente para viver – continuou a loira – Não vai dar certo. Chuck e eu nos encontramos. Meu Yin pro seu orgulhoso Yang. Ninguém manda no coração. Eu lamento muito.

- Pois é, Sam. Sabe, lamentamos – disse Chuck ao lado dela.

- Você vai ficar bem? – tornou Becky.

Sam quase disse com grande alívio que sim, entretanto, ao notar o olhar cúmplice de Chuck, mudou de ideia de como responderia.

- Sinceramente, não sei – disse com ar tristonho – Só terei que achar um jeito de continuar vivendo, eu suponho.

- Deus o abençoe! – exclamou Becky contente da vida e sorriu para o profeta que passou o braço em torno de seu ombro – Mas, Sam, se me permite dizer, acho que aquela sua amiga, a tal Victoria Collins está gamada em você. Ela até que tentou disfarçar, mas eu notei uns olhares. Acho que ela tinha percebido que não tinha menor chance com você comigo no paréo.

- É mesmo? Nem notei. – disse o moço com ar desentendido

Chuck balançou a cabeça e reprimiu um riso.

- Acho que você deve dar uma chance pra ela. Ela é meio sem sal, cheia de não me toques e um pouco estranha essa saída sem explicação dela, mas... vai lá. Nem que seja pra você me esquecer até encontrar alguém especial.

- É, quem sabe. Vamos ver – continuou ele com a farsa – OK... Ahn... Chuck, se quiser mesmo publicar mais livros, você tem o nosso aval.

- Uau! Sério?

- Não. Temos armas e acharemos você.

- OK... OK... Sem mais livros.

- Até mais – deu meia-volta.

Mal tinha caminhado alguns passos e Becky voltou a chamá-lo:

- Sam! Espere! Mais uma coisa! – ela correu e alcançou-o – No capítulo trinta e três de _Sobrenatural: O tempo está a meu favor_, tinha aquela garota Bela. Era britânica e ladra.

- Sim, eu sei.

Nesse momento, Chuck se aproximou deles.

- Ela roubou a Colt de vocês, e "disse" que deu a arma para Lilith, lembra? - continuou Becky

- É.

- Sabe que ela mentiu, né? Ela não deu pra Lilith.

- Espere, o quê? – olhou confuso de um para outro

- Não leu o livro? Houve uma cena onde Bela entrega a Colt para um demônio chamado Crowley, o braço direito da Lilith. Eu acho que seu namorado também.

- Crowley? – dirigiu um olhar acusador a Chuck – Não pensou em nos contar antes?

- Desculpe. Não lembrei. Não sou tão fã que nem ela – sorriu para a moça

- Tá. Me diga tudo – Sam se voltou para Becky

Após ouvir os detalhes que só uma verdadeira fã seria capaz de fornecer, o Winchester fez menção de ir e procurar pelo irmão, porém, foi a vez de Chuck o impedir.

- Espere, Sam, só mais uma coisa antes que eu me esqueça.

- O quê? – virou-se impaciente

- Er... Becky, é papo de homem. Nos dê só uns minutinhos, certo?

- Certo. Te espero, tigrão! – deu um rápido beijo na boca do profeta e saiu correndo

O profeta ficou tão surpreso que ainda ficou olhando na direção que a loira se foi.

- Chuck! Chuck, ei, acorda! – Sam o chamou

- Ah, tá, Sam.

- O que você queria me dizer?

- Olha, é meio estranho, nem eu mesmo sei te explicar, mas é sobre a sua namorada.

- A Victoria? – estranhou o moço – O que tem ela?

- Aí é que está. Eu... não consigo ter visões dela junto com vocês. Você sabe, as visões ainda veem se formando.

- E o que mais você tem visto sobre mim e o Dean?

- Er... não vem ao caso, mas nessas visões, a Victoria não aparece. É como... se ela simplesmente não existisse.

- Como assim? O que isso quer dizer?

- Nem eles mesmos sabem. Eu até tinha visto ela numa profecia, mas... foi algo isolado, nada relevante – ele se referia ao futuro alternativo em que Sam e Dean estavam separados e o loiro era casado com a caçadora, porém, resolveu não mencionar tal fato – Depois disso, eles pararam de vê-la, embora soubessem que ela está com vocês nessa do Apocalipse. Ouço os sussurros deles de vez em quando a respeito dela. Estão intrigados e me arrisco a dizer até com certo medo. É como se a Victoria fosse um grande personagem de uma importância essencial na história de vocês, mas ninguém sabe dizer que papel e em que momento. Como um personagem surpresa que você resolvesse criar de última hora pra dar aquele desfecho.

Sam ficou mudo. Aquilo o preocupou.

- Olha, eu realmente não sei o que isso significa, mas achei que você devesse saber. Os anjos estão preocupados com o que ela representa e... tenho a impressão que se acharem que ela pode interferir de alguma forma no plano do Apocalipse, farão de tudo para afastá-la do caminho de vocês.

- 0 –

Dean esperava pelo irmão. Estava encostado com a barriga numa lateral do carro e as mãos em cima do capô.

- Você está bem? – perguntou Sam ao se aproximar.

- Sim, sabe, acho que estou bem – respondeu

- Não vai acreditar, mas tenho uma pista sobre a Colt.

- O quê?

- Longa história. Te digo no caminho?

- O que estamos esperando?

- 0 –

Isso, Vic, é esse o endereço aqui em Lousiana – avisou Sam – Já aluguei um quarto pra você e estou em outro com o Dean. Tô te esperando. Outro pra você. Tchau.

O Winchester desligou o aparelho e ficou o segurando com o olhar distante e um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Ansiava em rever a namorada.

- Sam – Dean o chamou.

- Oi? – respondeu automático

- Tem três demônios de tocaia nos aguardando na porta da lanchonete.

- Ah, tá – continuou distante

- Meu Deus, Sam! Você nem prestou atenção no que eu te falei!

- Ahm, o que foi? – perguntou confuso

- Daria igual se eu te falasse que o céu é azul de dia e preto quando é de noite.

- Que história é essa, Dean?

O loiro bufou.

- Nada, deixa pra lá.

Dean blefou; não havia demônio algum na lanchonete em que se encontravam, não que houvesse notado. Só queria testar o irmão que parecia estar a léguas dali.

Homem apaixonado é um bicho bobo! Mas quem era ele para julgar Sam? E não podia culpá-lo. A pessoa que estava na mente do irmão era a mesma que também mexia com sua cabeça.

- E aí? O que você decidiu? – tornou Dean.

- Sobre o quê? – indagou Sam mais atento.

- Sobre o que o Chuck contou da Vic? Vai falar pra ela?

- Não, acho melhor não. Não quero alarmá-la com bobagens.

- Bobagem? Pelo o que você me disse não me parece uma bobagem. E não disfarce, você está preocupado.

- É, estou, mas... pode não ser nada. O Chuck deve estar exagerando. E os anjos também. O fato dele não ter visões da Vic deve ser porque ela não é importante nessa profecia deles. Deve ser só isso.

Sam queria acreditar nessa teoria, mas algo em seu íntimo tentava alertá-lo. Quanto a Dean, recordou-se de sua viagem futura e do triste fim de Victoria. Isso o fazia duvidar que a revelação de Chuck não fosse importante.

Por outro lado, estava na dúvida. Se os anjos não podiam vislumbrar Collins em suas visões, como puderam lhe mostrar aquele futuro alternativo?

Mais uma vez se perguntou se o motivo era por ele ter decidido mudar seu rumo e unir forças com Sam naquela batalha. Talvez fosse isso. E Vic estava junto com eles. Os sonhos que tinha tanto com um quanto com outro poderiam significar alguma coisa. Uma ligação entre os três? Mas o que seria?

Queria poder compartilhar suas dúvidas com o irmão, porém, não podia. Apenas disse:

- E se ela correr perigo se estiver perto da gente?

- Perigo ela vai correr de qualquer jeito. Ela é uma caçadora. E depois, foi justamente pra protegê-la que o Bobby pediu que trabalhássemos com ela. E eu vou protegê-la, Dean, eu já falei. Não deixarei que ninguém, anjo, demônio ou Lúcifer, machuque a Vic.

O loiro teve certeza de que Sam seria capaz de tudo para cumprir o que afirmava.

- Que bom! – o loiro assentiu – Porque eu também pretendo fazer o mesmo. Também vou proteger a Vic – algo no olhar de Sam fez Dean acrescentar –Afinal, ela é... minha cunhadinha.

Os dois ficaram mudos. Encaravam-se.

Um boletim urgente na TV captou a atenção de Sam e fê-lo desviar o olhar do irmão.

- Fomos informados de que a alta cúpula da Blackwell Blue Global se reuniu em uma reunião urgente ontem à noite para decidir os rumos da multinacional num dos seus principais setores: o imobiliário – anunciava um repórter – Segundo o presidente da empresa, Matt Spencer, chegou-se a uma solução favorável que impedirá a perda das filiais no ramo. Também não haverá demissão em massa dos milhares de funcionários. Como todos sabem, a BBG é uma das maiores empresas do mundo que tem sofrido sucessivos golpes da crise que abateu o país e o mundo todo. Mais notícias ainda hoje no Jornal CNN.

Sam não sabia dizer, mas algo naquela notícia o fez se lembrar de alguma coisa. Um detalhe importante. Mas o quê? O curso de seus pensamentos foi interrompido pela aproximação de uma garçonete magra, alta e sorridente.

Os Winchesters eram os dois clientes mais bonitos que atendera na vida. Dean havia feito sua avaliação descarada e minuciosa da moça. Ela estava aprovada segundo seus padrões.

- Desejam mais alguma coisa? – perguntou toda solícita ao mais novo

- Não, obrigado – respondeu Sam com indiferença

- Certo – a moça o olhou com desapontamento. Depois, virou-se com expectativa para Dean – E você?

- Pode me dar o número do seu telefone? – disparou o loiro com seu sorriso safado e pose confiante.

- 0 –

Victoria chegou ao quarto indicado no motel. Bateu na porta. Esperou um tempo. Nada.

Ia bater outra vez, mas a porta foi aberta.

Ela se preparava para se jogar nos braços de Sam, contudo, paralisou ao ver que era Dean. E estava apenas de tolha que cobria a parte inferior.

- Dean? – ela arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

- Oi, Vic. Você... tá legal?

- C... claro.

- Deu tudo certo lá no seu caso?

- É... Deu.

Ela tentava disfarçar, porém, estava desconfortável em ver o rapaz quase nu com apenas uma vestimenta a lhe cobrir. Uma peça que facilmente poderia cair no chão.

A esse pensamento, ela desviou os olhos. Sentia o rosto queimar. Deus, como aquilo podia passar na sua mente com o irmão de seu namorado?

Quanto a Dean, percebeu o desconforto da moça e não evitou um sorriso maroto. Ainda mais pela maneira como ela estava vestida: saia preta pouco acima dos joelhos, blusa vermelha de alças com um discreto decote, uma jaqueta de couro preta e botas de couro e cano alto da mesma cor. Um estilo elegante, ousado e sexy ao mesmo tempo. Uma tentação!

O loiro sentiu um latejar na virilha, todavia, lembrou-se de que a mulher à sua frente namorava seu irmão.

- Er... o Sam acabou de entrar no banho.

- Ah, tá. Eu... vou esperá-lo no quarto que ele alugou pra mim. Você pode me dar a chave?

- Claro. Só um minuto.

O moço foi buscar o objeto. Vic procurou distrair a mente com qualquer outra coisa que não fosse a anatomia de seu cunhado.

- Aqui. É o quarto vinte e sete, logo ali – apontou uma porta quase no final do corredor

Em seguida, entregou a chave para Collins. O simples contato entre os dedos das mãos de ambos fê-los sentir a eletricidade no ar.

- Obrigada – disse Vic num rompante – Avise o Sam que já cheguei.

E se foi a passos rápidos. Dean a contemplou até ela entrar no outro aposento.

- 0 –

Ela pôde sentir o olhar de Dean mesmo lhe dando as costas. Sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

Por que aquele homem ainda lhe causava aquele efeito? Não queria e nem podia sentir isso por ele agora que estava com Sam.

_Sam, vem logo, tesão._

Sim, era Sam que ela queria. Era por ele que tinha ansiado retornar. Ainda pensava muito em Dean Winchester e também sentiu sua falta. No entanto, boa parte de seus pensamentos era preenchida pelo namorado.

Estava ansiosa! Não tinha mais medo de se entregar, aliás, arrependeu-se por ter deixado que o medo a tivesse impedido de realizar aquilo pelo que seu corpo tanto clamava e que a enlouquecia de desejo.

Batidas na porta. Era ele!

A porta não estava trancada, mas ela fez questão de abri-la para recepcionar seu homem.

- Sam! – sorriu de felicidade e ia pular nele

No entanto, ele se adiantou e agarrou-a com vontade. Levantou-a no ar até que seus pés não tocassem mais o chão.

- Ah, Vic... ele sussurrou com voz rouca

Depois, empurrou a porta com o pé fechando-a. Encostou Victoria na parede ao lado e apertou seu corpo. As pernas da mulher estavam levantadas e sustentadas pelas mãos dele e envolviam seu tronco. Sua boca já estava colada na dela. Beijaram-se com paixão. Vic tremeu de excitação e ansiedade. Suas mãos agarravam com ânsia o pescoço do moço. Gemeu quando aprofundaram o beijo. As línguas faziam sua dança sensual enquanto Sam a apertava mais.

Ele a queria. Precisava tocá-la, sentir o calor, a textura e os arrepios de sua pele.

- 0 -

**É, sou má, parei na melhor parte, mas é que já está muito grande. Mas continua no próximo capítulo, aliás, como já disse, os dois próximos serão só de hentai. Nada de casos e aventuras, afinal, nosso casal merece uma folga, né? E, além disso, vou mostrar como Dean está lidando com a situação.**

**O título do capítulo faz menção a um filme de romance (muito quente ) e suspense com Joseph Fiennes (de Shakespeare Apaixonado).  
**

**Gente, prometo que o capítulo sai sem falta na sexta-feira. Está quase pronto, falta só uma parte e uma revisão ortográfica. Mas sejam boazinhas comigo e me mandem reviews. OK? Até a próxima.  
**


	20. Mata-me de prazer (2ª parte)

**Bem, gente, por fim, o hentai. Procurei ser o mais detalhista possível. E também procurei não exagerar. Espero que gostem. Boa leitura!**

- 0 -

Anteriormente:

Assim que abriu a porta, Victoria deu de cara com algo inesperado: o seu Gigante estava só de cueca. Vic perdeu a linha de seu raciocínio na mesma hora tal fora o espanto diante da perfeição daquele homem. Sam era realmente lindo: barriga bem definida; os braços longos e musculosos; as pernas longas e duras; o peito largo e liso com uma tatuagem que a caçadora reconheceu como proteção contra possessão demoníaca e que ficava sexy ali; e o volume considerável que viu sob a cueca.

Estava hipnotizada perante o Winchester, tanto que não teve uma reação imediata. Ele também parecia constrangido pelo incidente e ficou mais ainda quando a cueca se acentuou: ele estava tendo um princípio de ereção. A respiração da moça falhou e foi nessa hora que ela se deu conta do que ocorria e saiu de lá às pressas depois de se desculpar.

(...)

- Desculpe, eu... – Vic perdeu a fala ao ver com quem tinha topado.

Era Sam. E estava vestido apenas de gravata borboleta ... e cueca boxer. Collins acidentalmente tinha colocado as mãos em seu peito no choque.

- Sam... – ela falou num fio de voz. Seu olhar estava preso no dele. Suas mãos tremiam.

- Er... oi, Vic... – ele também falou num fio de voz. E sentia as mãos de Collins em seu peito, aquela eletricidade mais intensa pelo contato direto em sua pele.

Silêncio. A respiração de ambos acelerou. Eles mal conseguiam inspirar o ar. O pequeno espaço entre eles estava sufocante demais para isso. Eles se olhavam e olhavam para a boca um do outro. Parecia que estavam presos numa espécie de embriaguez, algo que os impedia de raciocinar que já deviam ter se afastado logo após o baque. As mãos de Sam tocavam de leve a cintura de Collins.

- Por que você... está vestido assim? – Vic tentava não olhar para baixo, embora sua visão periférica captasse a quase nudez do homem.

- É assim... que os garçons daqui trabalham. – respondeu meio constrangido

- Garçons... strippers?

- É... por assim dizer

E seu olhar se prendeu no de Collins. Deveria estar com vergonha pela situação, mas não. Estava envolvido pela atmosfera do momento. Collins inspirava à sexualidade, à luxúria, sem ter intenção de fazê-lo. Ela era capaz de enlouquecê-lo apenas com um simples olhar, um simples toque e sentir as mãos dela em seu peito despertava nele seus desejos mais primitivos. Victoria também se deixou captar por aquele olhar de Sam. E também mirava a boca dele. Nunca viu um homem com uma boca tão bonita! Vic mordeu os próprios lábios. Isso fez com que Sam apertasse mais ainda a cintura dela, fazendo-a suspirar.

(...)

- Sam! – sorriu de felicidade e ia pular nele

No entanto, ele se adiantou e agarrou-a com vontade. Levantou-a no ar até que seus pés não tocassem mais o chão.

- Ah, Vic... ele sussurrou com voz rouca

Depois, empurrou a porta com o pé. Encostou Victoria na parede do quarto e apertou seu corpo. As pernas da mulher estavam levantadas e sustentadas pelas mãos dele e envolviam seu tronco. Sua boca já estava colada na dela. Beijaram-se com paixão. Vic tremeu de excitação e ansiedade. Suas mãos agarravam com ânsia o pescoço do moço. Gemeu quando aprofundaram o beijo. As línguas faziam sua dança sensual enquanto Sam a apertava mais.

Ele a queria. Precisava tocá-la, sentir o calor, a textura e os arrepios de sua pele.

**Capítulo 19**

**Mata-me de prazer (2ª parte)**

Ele estava faminto por ela. Não só pelo tempo que ficaram separados – menos de vinte e quatro horas que transcorreram para eles transcorreram como um século – mas também por todos os anos que a esperou mesmo quando acreditava que ela era apenas um sonho, uma ilusão de sua mente. Talvez no fundo de seu ser, sempre acreditou que ela fosse real.

E agora sua Fada estava ali em seus braços e, finalmente, ia ser sua. Ia fazê-la sua nas próximas horas.

A esse pensamento, Sam a beijou com mais ardor e pressionou sua ereção no meio das pernas dela. Queria que ela sentisse o quanto estava excitado, o quanto a queria.

O gesto do moreno provocou uma excitação intensa dentro de Vic que puxou os cabelos dele e mordeu seus lábios. Puxou com a boca o lábio inferior. O Winchester sorriu ao vê-la desesperada. Carregou-a com as pernas uma de cada lado de seu tronco para perto da cama sem desgrudarem as bocas. Colocou-a no chão, sentou-se na beirada do móvel e puxou-a para seu colo de frente para ele. Tornou a beijá-la por mais tempo.

Deslizou a língua em seu pescoço e ouviu-a gemer. A fome o atordoou. Sam começou a mordiscá-la naquela parte. Vic tremeu. Sentiu o desejo latente e ansiava por sentir todo o corpo de seu homem sobre ela. Queria que a tomasse por inteiro. Mas é claro que ele não pretendia que as coisas fossem tão rápidas. Queria saborear cada momento, cada suspiro dela e cada sensação que pudesse lhe proporcionar.

Sam a afastou alguns centímetros de seu rosto e olhou-a quase com adoração. Ela era tão linda! Não era só pelos seus traços físicos, era por ser quem era. Percorreu as mãos pela face dela, cada traço, cada linha. Mãos, nariz olhos, boca, orelhas, testa, bochechas, não houve nenhum lugar do rosto em que não a tocasse.

Pegou em seus cabelos longos, sedosos e macios, passou-os no próprio rosto e sentiu o perfume que emanava deles. Depois, deslizou suas mãos pelo pescoço de Victoria, seus ombros e mãos. Entrelaçou-as com as suas. Beijou o dorso da mão direita e começou a chupar os dedos um por um. A moça arfou com esse simples gesto que Sam conseguia tornar um ato sensual e prazeroso. Ele fez o mesmo com os dedos da outra mão.

Por fim, Collins não aguentou e beijou-o faminta. Em seguida, devorou com vontade os lábios dele, o queixo e as maçãs do rosto. Ela mordeu uma de suas orelhas e tocou o interior com a ponta da língua. O Winchester gemia baixinho com suas investidas. Ela estava o enfeitiçando.

Parou para contemplar Sam que estava vestido de modo casual com uma camiseta branca, calça jeans e tênis. Collins apalpou seus braços e músculos. Ela queria ver a beleza deles e o peitoral másculo do namorado. Como se lesse seus pensamentos, ele tirou a camiseta rapidamente e arremessou-a em qualquer canto. E no mesmo instante, sentiu as mãos quentes e macias de Victoria percorrer seu tórax e abdômen. Seu corpo queimava, a mente voava. Jogou a cabeça para trás ao mesmo tempo em que fechava os olhos e saboreava as sensações.

Enquanto tocava o peito do homem, Collins se deleitava com a visão. Era perfeito e firme. E havia aquela tatuagem do pentagrama dentro do sol que tornava a visão mais sexy.

Sem poder se conter, o Winchester atacou o pescoço dela com a boca em beijos e mordidas. Depois, cheirou-o e sentiu o perfume feminino. Era um aroma que inebriava seus sentidos!

- Você é linda, Vic. – sussurrou no ouvido dela com a voz rouca de desejo – Eu quero ver seu corpo.

E levou as mãos para dentro da blusa de alças para tirá-la, porém, Vic o deteve. Ele a olhou sem compreender. Por um momento, achou que ela quisesse parar por ali, contudo, ela sorriu de modo malicioso.

Desvencilhou-se dos braços dele e saiu de seu colo. E sem cerimônias, começou a se despir para o amado.

Vic já tinha tirado a jaqueta preta antes do moço entrar no quarto. Então, tirou a blusa vermelha de alças e, depois a saia preta. Tudo num ritmo lento para provocar o Winchester. Deliciou-se com a reação que causara nele ao ver o brilho intenso em seu olhar e o volume bastante acentuado por baixo da calça. Por outro lado, ela própria sentia o corpo queimando e a respiração apertada. Todavia, não estava mais com medo. Tampouco vergonha. Não porque já houvesse feito aquilo antes, mas porque naquele momento se sentia mais mulher com Sam do que em qualquer outro instante de sua vida. Sentia-se linda e que já era dele antes mesmo de consumirem o ato.

Sam inspecionou o corpo da mulher diante de si. Sentiu dor de tanta excitação. Suas mãos até apertavam os lençóis da cama. Vic tinha o corpo mais lindo que já viu. A pele bem morena, abdômen liso, cintura fina, quadril largo, pernas torneadas e seios médios. Era um sonho.

Collins vestia um conjunto de lingerie vermelho em tecido e renda. A calcinha era pequena com elástico do lado e o sutiã de bojo. E as botas de cano alto completavam a sensualidade do conjunto. A pulsação de Sam acelerou ainda mais. Empertigou-se, puxou-a pelos quadris. Vic arfou com o movimento. Ele deslizou as mãos por todo o corpo dela. Ela queimava por dentro. O corpo dele clamava pelo dela.

As mãos de Sam desceram até as pernas dela. Tirou uma bota. Collins apoiou as mãos em seus ombros e sentiu o outro par ser retirado. O moreno ficou de pé, o alto da cabeça dela chegava até a altura do seu peito.

Tomou a boca feminina com ardor, beijos molhados, as línguas se moviam com urgência e em perfeita sincronia. Victoria o abraçou pelo pescoço e suas nádegas foram envolvidas pelas mãos do amante. Sam apertou com gosto. Vic suspirou. Ele começou a beijá-la e mordê-la pelo rosto, ombros e pescoço num ritmo alucinado, como se quisesse devorá-la. Os pulmões de Vic pareciam inchados, mal conseguia respirar e, inevitavelmente, gemeu.

As amarras se romperam dentro dele. A dor e a fome aumentaram. Sentou-se novamente e trouxe-a para seu colo.

Collins se sentou de frente para ele outra vez e ambos se contorceram de prazer quando seus sexos se chocaram. Gemeram juntos. Sam queria possuí-la, queria-a agora! Contudo, a pressa na hora de fazer amor não era uma de suas características.

– Ah, Vic, você me excita tanto! – arfou enquanto suas mãos ganhavam vida e tocavam Victoria com carinho e firmeza. Passeavam pelo corpo dela e então encontraram as barreiras do sutiã. Voltou a beijá-la e abriu o fecho. Alisou as costas dela. Em seguida, afastou-se para tirar aquele tecido e pôde vislumbrar os seios da amada. Eram lindos como imaginava! Firmes e redondos. Os mamilos estavam duros.

O Winchester mordeu os lábios ante aquela visão. Colocou a mão sobre um deles e passou a palma no bico.

– Ah! – Victoria soltou um gemido e fechou os olhos.

Sam beijou sua boca e beliscou os mamilos de leve. As mãos dela puxavam levemente o cabelo dele transmitindo todo o prazer que sentia. Ele abandonou sua boca e desceu os lábios por sua garganta ouvindo-a suspirar e sentindo-a se contorcer. Lambeu o vale dos seios até abocanhar um dos mamilos e sugá-lo.

– Ó meu deus! – exclamou Vic baixinho e inclinou o corpo para trás.

Seu corpo estava incendiando. Estava arrebatada. O corpo seguia os instintos. Friccionava seu sexo no do amante. Mordeu o lábio inferior e sentiu uma fluidez em seu íntimo. A concupiscência estava explodindo dentro dele. Agarravam-se ainda mais. Sam abocanhou o outro seio, mas seus dedos continuavam a pressionar o mamilo do que tinha largado.

– S... Sam, ah! – estava transtornada

Ela avançou sobre ele e começou a beijar e lamber seu pescoço, morder seus ombros. Beijava e mordia com força, avidez, cobiça. Sons guturais foram emitidos pelo moreno que apertou as nádegas dela. Uma de suas mãos se introduziu dentro da calcinha e acariciou sua intimidade. Victoria perdeu o fôlego.

Ela era tão quente, macia e cheirosa! Sua pele arrepiava-se a cada toque, parecia cantar de prazer. Vic resplandecia a sexo. Ele estava com muito tesão e segurava-se só para proporcionar o máximo de prazer a ela. Queria que ela tivesse uma amostra do que alcançariam juntos quando seus corpos se encaixassem.

Continuou a torturá-la e ouviu o grunhido dela, ao sentir que um dedo a havia penetrado lentamente. Os sentidos de Vic foram nublados pelas sensações imensamente prazerosas daquele gesto. O movimento de vai e vem que ele realizava a estavam levando à loucura. Sam introduziu mais outro dedo em sua feminilidade, e escutou satisfeito os gemidos dela aumentarem. Um terceiro dedo trabalhava freneticamente em sua área mais sensível.

O corpo de Victoria arqueava frenético e os músculos da intimidade sofriam de espasmos violentos. Eles se contraíram. Uma onda quebrou e depois a arrastou para longe. Longe do real, do palpável. Era como se milhares de bombas explodissem ao mesmo tempo. E ao som do gemido final e intenso, Sam teve a certeza de que o ápice havia chegado para ela.

Collins se inclinou sobre Sam e abraçou-o sem forças. Respirava com dificuldade. Nunca tivera um orgasmo como aquele! Nunca teve aquela sensação intensa de estar no céu! E foi o seu Gigante que lhe proporcionou aquilo apenas com o manuseio dos dedos e da mão.

Havia tantas palavras, tanta emoção que queria transmitir, mas não conseguia se expressar. Por Deus! Tinha vontade até de chorar de felicidade!

- Sam... – sussurrou ofegante em seu ouvido – Meu amor, eu...

- Shhh – ele tapou seus lábios com os dedos – Não precisa dizer nada, minha querida. Ainda não. É só o começo.

E com uma relativa calma – em contraste com o turbilhão dentro de si –, ele a virou de lado, apoiou um joelho em cima do colchão e deitou-a na cama. Depois, ficou em posição ereta apoiado nos joelhos e examinou minuciosamente o corpo de sua mulher: seminua, o olhar de expectativa e luxúria, os cabelos espalhados pelos lençóis. O sangue no corpo de Sam parecia mudar de direção, descendo da cabeça para o meio das coxas.

Outra vez, suas mãos tocaram aquele corpo com uma destreza que nenhum outro homem a havia tocado antes. Detiveram-se por mais tempo nos seios, provocando-lhe outra onda de calor que a fizeram gemer. Sam parou um momento as carícias para se desnudar diante dela. Antes, tirou um pequeno embrulho do bolso da calça e depositou-o no canto da cabeceira. Em seguida, sentou-se na beira da cama e retirou o calçado. Ficou de pé e com olhar malicioso, desceu as calças e, finalmente, a cueca.

Vic prendeu a respiração ao ver o Winchester em toda sua perfeição. Ele era realmente lindo! Já o tinha visto por duas vezes quase nu, mas ali naquele momento, naquele clima, a visão se tornava mais magnífica. E era completa! Ela imaginava que, pelo volume da ereção na roupa de Sam, ele fosse bem dotado. Só não imaginava tanto! Estremeceu de excitação e certo medo ante a perspectiva de seu membro entrar nela.

Sam voltou a se apoiar na cama e engatinhou até Vic. Sustentaram o olhar um no outro e beijaram-se com calma. Ele deitou sobre ela para acostumá-la com seu peso, separou suas pernas com delicadeza. Salpicou-a de beijos pelo corpo enquanto retirava sua calcinha. O minúsculo triângulo de pelos no púbis o deixou quase louco! Seus músculos se contraíram. Uma erupção tomou conta de seus nervos.

Fez um caminho de beijos, traçando uma linha imaginária que começava no pescoço dela, passava por entre os seios e chegava ao ventre. Ela gemeu quando ele chegou na região, retorcendo levemente as pernas.

As mãos masculinas passeavam pelo corpo feminino, atordoando a ela e a si próprio, desejando que o momento durasse o máximo possível. Acariciava levemente a parte interna do sexo dela, enquanto a outra mão brincava com um dos seios.

Outra vez ele a estava enlouquecendo! Mas ela não queria só receber, queria dar a ele todo o prazer que estava recebendo. Victoria segurou a mão de Sam. Ele a olhou confuso.

- Eu estou te machucando? – indagou com voz rouca

- N... não – respondeu ofegante – Está... maravilhoso. É que eu também... quero tocar em você. Me deixa... te tocar.

Ele sorriu.

- Fique à vontade – pegou a mão dela e passou-a em seu peito

Collins ergueu o corpo e virou-o com delicadeza sobre o corpo do amante. Ela ficou por cima dele. Beijou-o com muita paixão e começou a percorrer as mãos e a boca sobre a anatomia daquele homem gostoso. Sam gemia a cada toque dela, a cada mordida, a cada beijo. Parecia que seu corpo queimava. Trincou os dentes quando ela alcançou seu membro com a mão. Olhou-a com ansiedade. Ela sorriu de um jeito travesso e fê-lo pensar que encaixaria seus sexos, porém, ela apenas encostou a ponta de sua masculinidade na entrada de sua cavidade. Friccionava, mas não o colocou dentro dela.

Sam achou que não aguentaria aquela tortura por muito tempo. Agarrou com força os lençóis. Collins parou a "brincadeira" e levou o homem à insanidade quando envolveu seu órgão com a boca.

O Winchester urrou. Os movimentos circulares da língua úmida dela e as leves mordidinhas o faziam ver o céu se abrindo para ele. Ele sentiu que gozaria naquele instante, entretanto, não era isso o que queria, não sem sua amada. Num impulso surpreendentemente veloz, puxou-a para si sem machucá-la e virou os corpos de ambos, ficando sobre ela.

Eles se olharam com desejo e paixão. Beijaram-se com uma vontade de se consumirem juntos. As mãos de ambos se acariciavam enquanto suas línguas se compraziam uma na outra.

Mais uma vez, ele a envolveu num mar de sensações ao deslizar a boca e a língua por todas as partes de seu corpo. Finalmente, chegou ao lugar que mais ansiava estar, o centro de calor dela. Ali, seus lábios e língua trabalharam para oferecer um manancial de prazeres à mulher amada.

Collins não sabia mais onde estava. E nem o que fazer. Ora puxava os lençóis da cama, ora acariciava os próprios seios, ora bagunçava seus próprios cabelos e, por fim, puxava os cabelos de Sam com um pouco mais de força do que deveria. Apesar de sentir um pouco de dor, ele nem se importou tão envolvido estava.

Meu Deus, era tão bom! Era uma tortura que ela queria que parasse, mas, ao mesmo tempo, que durasse para sempre.

Ao sentir que ela estava quase chegando ao êxtase novamente pelas contrações da musculatura, o Winchester parou o que estava fazendo.

- Sam... – Vic gemeu de frustração e angústia

- Calma, Vic, eu já vou até você – disse em seu ouvido

E pegou o embrulho que colocara na cabeceira, rasgou-o, tirou de dentro um preservativo e colocou-o. Deitou-se sobre ela novamente se ajeitando. Seus corpos se encaixaram com perfeição, apesar de um leve desconforto que Victoria sentiu não tanto pelo tamanho do membro de Sam dentro de sua feminilidade um tanto apertada, mas, pelo fato, de há quatro anos estar sem sexo. Contudo, procurou relaxar. Estava tudo tão perfeito!

Mas Sam conseguia perceber cada reação de sua namorada, por isso, para facilitar para ela, saiu de dentro de Vic, virou as costas para o colchão e puxou-a até ele, encaixando sua cavidade por cima de seu membro. Ambos gemeram.

- Ah, Sam... – Vic ofegou com o rosto quase colado no dele.

– Você está pronta para mim, meu amor, quente e molhada. - mordeu de leve seu queixo. - Tudo o que eu quero é estar dentro de você.

Beijaram-se desesperadamente. E então, ela endireitou o corpo e ficou sentada sobre o órgão dele. Vic o enlaçava com as pernas uma de cada lado do corpo dele, encaixando-se num enlace perfeito.

Ao sentir-se completamente envolvido pela cavidade úmida e quente, Sam deixou um gemido escapar pela garganta, estava difícil se conter. Mais difícil do que em qualquer elação que tivera. Seus lábios se umedeceram.

Collins subia e descia profundo, segura pelas mãos dele que habilmente conduziam seus quadris num vai e vem frenético.

Os corpos suavam e tremiam.

Ela jogava os cabelos ora para frente ora para trás, enquanto arqueava-se violentamente à medida que as bruscas ondas de sensações diversas a invadiam.

Seus gemidos e suspiros se mesclavam num único som. Os dois com as mãos entrelaçadas não sabiam mais onde o corpo de um começava e onde o corpo do outro terminava. Era como se fossem um. O prazer que experimentavam ia além da mera união carnal, era uma união espiritual. Um encontro de suas almas em uma única, indivisível.

– Sam... – exclamou rouca entre suspiros, enquanto apoiava-se sobre o peito dele. – Não aguento mais, ah... – Tombou sobre ele com os cotovelos ainda apoiados em seu abdômen.

Ao notar que sua amada novamente alcançara o clímax, Sam aumentou o ritmo de suas investidas. A euforia tomou conta dele. E um prazer intenso o consumiu. Ele se sentiu transportado para outra dimensão.

Então, soltou um grunhido feroz quando atingiu o clímax. Seus olhos estavam arregalados pelo prazer imenso que alcançara, sua mente ainda atordoada pelo turbilhão de emoções. Os dois permaneceram deitados e imóveis até a respiração normalizar. Vic continuava deitada em cima do corpo de Sam. Ele a abraçou com carinho e ternura. Beijou o alto de sua cabeça.

- Deus, Vic, eu te amo! – disse sem poder mais se conter – Eu te amo muito!

Collins ficou surpresa com a declaração – embora soubesse do sentimento que o Winchester nutria por ela –, mas sorriu. Levantou a cabeça e olhou profundamente para seu amado. Acariciou a face dele e enrolou os dedos no seu cabelo. Ele a contemplava um pouco preocupado. Talvez tivesse a assustado com aquela declaração tão repentina em pouco tempo de relacionamento. Mas era verdade, amava Victoria. E mais do que nunca tinha certeza disso. Talvez desde que a conhecera em seus sonhos. Um sentimento que ficou adormecido quando ele se relacionou com Jessy, mas que começou a despertar quando encontrou com Vic pela primeira vez na casa de Bobby.

- Eu também te amo, Sammy – disse Victoria sem reservas. O rosto do Winchester se iluminou por saber que era correspondido, mas o rosto de Collins assumiu uma expressão séria. – Nunca me deixe.

- Nunca. – garantiu ele e beijou levemente os lábios dela aconchegando-a em seus braços.

- 0 –

Em outra parte da cidade, altas horas da noite, num pequeno apartamento num bairro de classe baixa, Dean contemplava a vista da janela do quarto. Era ali que a atendente da lanchonete morava.

Estava completamente nu. A noitada com a garçonete fora satisfatória. Ela era bem quente e de curvas generosas. Mas passado o momento em que ambos atingiram o clímax, Dean se sentiu vazio.

Ele era um amante esplêndido! Apenas se satisfazia quando suas parceiras obtinham o máximo de prazer dele. Isso o deixava envaidecido: ouvir os gemidos, gritos e as súplicas para que investisse com rapidez e força dentro delas. Todavia, acabada a festa, ele simplesmente não se permitia um contato mais íntimo. Virava de lado. Não que fosse estúpido se alguma enroscasse os braços nele para se aninhar em seu peito, porém, ele apenas não correspondia.

Sua mente se concentrou em Sam e Vic. Eles estavam juntos agora, mais íntimos. Sentiu um gosto amargo na boca e o estômago se contrair de raiva.

É lógico que sabia que o namoro de Sam não era uma relação de crianças ou adolescentes. Eles não ficariam simplesmente de mãos dadas. No entanto, supunha que ele e Vic ainda não tinham mantido relações porque seu irmão ainda dividia o quarto com ele nos lugares em que se hospedavam e sempre voltava para dormir mesmo que passasse um bom tempo com a namorada, fosse no quarto ou no carro dela.

Nunca perguntou a Sam até porque ele não era de partilhar sua vida sexual. Além disso, o loiro não queria saber a resposta.

Ele estava até lidando bem com o namoro dos dois. Conseguia agir de modo natural como se a situação não lhe afetasse. Por outro lado, de modo consciente ou não, Vic e Sam facilitavam tudo para ele. Não ostentavam sua relação com exibições públicas de carícias e beijos ardentes. Tampouco se perdiam em chamegos e declarações melosas que outros pudessem ouvir. Eram bem mais discretos.

Todavia, mesmo uma simples troca de olhares entre eles, uma conversa ou um leve toque de mãos revelava os sentimentos que tinham um pelo outro. Até mesmo para alguém distraído como Dean. E era suficiente para lhe causar incômodo.

E também perdera a companhia de Sam durante as viagens. Agora seu irmão viajava com Victoria direto no carro dela. E isso também o matava de ciúmes. Não pelo fato de sentir falta da companhia do irmão mesmo que este reclamasse de suas músicas e cassetes. Era porque Sammy estava no carro dela, na intimidade dela, coisa que ele também não podia ter acesso.

Assim como o Impala preto representava sua própria intimidade, ele sabia que o carro de Victoria representava o mesmo para ela. E tinha a impressão de que não era qualquer um que Collins deixava adentrar no veículo. Mesmo quando passou a ser mais amiga dele e de Sam, mostrava ressalvas sempre que algum deles tinha curiosidade em ver o interior do carro. Só que agora que Sammy era seu namorado, ela abrira aquela porta para ele. Somente para ele.

Aquilo consumia Dean. Era ele quem devia estar com Victoria.

O loiro tratou de afastar tal pensamento. Não podia pensar de maneira tão egoísta. Sam sofreu muito por causa de Jessy, ele merecia ser feliz mesmo que a mulher escolhida fosse justo "seu Anjo".

Uma parte do Winchester queria que, realmente, seu i irmão fosse feliz com Victoria e que a relação deles de alguma forma se mantivesse inabalável frente às pressões do Apocalipse e até vencesse essa batalha.

Entretanto, outra parte de Dean – e essa parte que estava dominando sua mente no momento – não suportava vê-los juntos. Não suportava imaginar Sam beijando ou acariciando Vic. E essa parte quase o fez derrubar as porta do quarto de Vic, invadir e socar o irmão quando mais cedo se aproximou do aposento e ouviu os sons dos gemidos de ambos em claro e alto som.

Bobby ligou para ele porque desejava falar com Victoria e o telefone dela estava desligado. Dean sabia que o caçador ainda não estava informado do romance da sobrinha com Sam. Poderia ter dito que Victoria saiu, mas por impulso disse que a chamaria.

Foi até a porta do quarto de Vic e ia bater na porta quando os escutou. Sua respiração até falhou. Não precisava ficar nem um minuto a mais ali para saber o que estavam fazendo. Acabou dizendo para Bobby que Collins realmente havia saído.

E, depois, sua mente viu tudo vermelho, ele pegou o carro e deu partida. Eram três horas da tarde, faltavam umas sete horas para se encontrar com a garçonete que lhe dera o telefone – ela largava o trabalho às dez da noite –, porém, precisava sair dali ou não sabia o que faria.

Aliás, nem sabia explicar o motivo, mas teve a estranha sensação de que já havia passado por aquilo antes. Como um déja vu. Só que teve a certeza de que sua atitude teria sido diferente. Ele invadia o quarto, pegava os dois em flagrante e matava o próprio irmão. Como se fosse um homem traído. Loucura!

Mas loucura ou não, o fato é que quase fez isso, se não fosse a voz de Bobby lhe chamar outra vez pelo telefone, ele teria feito semelhante desatino como se tivesse direito a isso.

Ficou um bom tempo estacionado com o carro em frente a um bar. Depois, resolveu entrar e jogar sinuca e totó para distrair a mente até seu encontro.

Suspirou. Só voltaria no dia seguinte perto de umas dez horas que era o combinado para pegarem a estrada.

Mas por que a impressão de que já havia passado por aquilo? Inclusive estranhas imagens lhe passaram pela mente de uma situação quase idêntica, porém, numa outra época e o desenlace da tal cena era completamente diferente. Um final trágico. As imagens eram desconexas e confusas, iam e vinham e ele não conseguia encontrar um sentido para elas, mas tinha certeza do que significavam.

Ele estava estressado. Era isso. O Apocalipse e o namoro de Vic e Sam estavam mexendo com sua cabeça. Era só isso. Precisava relaxar. Aproveitar a vida da maneira que ele sabia e relaxar.

Sentiu mãos delicadas o abraçarem por trás. Era a moça com quem tinha dormido.

- Está tão pensativo, tigrão – disse ela – Espero que seus pensamentos estejam em mim.

-Claro, baby, tem mais alguém aqui além de você? – disse ele enquanto se virava para ela.

A moça não respondeu, mas não era boba. Reconhecia um homem apaixonado por mais machão que fosse. Contudo, sabia que não representava nada na vida do loiro para lhe pedir satisfações. Aquilo entre eles era só uma aventura de uma noite.

- Perdi o sono – disse manhosa – Quer me botar pra dormir de novo?

- Uh, demorou! – abriu um largo sorriso cafajeste

Pegou a mulher no colo com firmeza e jogou-a na cama com cuidado.

- 0 –

O rádio-relógio da cômoda do quarto marcava exatamente onze horas da manhã. Os dois amantes estavam ainda deitados na cama de frente um para o outro e envolvidos por um fino cobertor. No entanto, apenas Vic dormia um sono profundo. Sam estava acordado e observava languidamente a mulher amada. Um sorriso bobo estava desenhado nos lábios do moço.

Ela era tão linda! E era sua!

Sentia-se como num sonho. Não, tudo aquilo que estava vivendo com Victoria era melhor do que todos os sonhos que tivera porque era palpável o gosto de seus beijos, os toques de suas carícias e a explosão do encontro de seus corpos.

Recordou dos momentos de prazer que tiveram desde a tarde passada. Haviam feito amor não só uma, mas um bom par de vezes até ficarem esgotados altas horas da noite. Claro, que tiveram intervalos de cochilo, lanche e conversas, mas se pegaram bastante. Experimentaram variadas posições. Ele nunca havia ficado daquela maneira com nenhuma outra mulher.

Realmente foi perfeito. Bom, quase.

Pela madrugada, Victoria teve um sono agitado e acordou aos berros de um pesadelo. Ele despertou assustado e já se preparava para saltar da cama para pegar sua arma contra alguma entidade do mal, quando sua namorada o abraçou assustada e caiu no choro. Ele se tranquilizou um pouco e tentou acalmá-la. Aos poucos, ela foi se recompondo.

- S... Sam – ela levantou o rosto e enxugou as lágrimas – Me desculpe por ter te acordado.

- Shhh...Tudo bem, Vic. Se acalme – respondeu enquanto acariciava uma bochecha dela.

- Promete que nunca vai me deixar? – ela repetiu o mesmo pedido.

- Prometo – ele disse para animá-la – Agora tente dormir de novo.

Não demorou e ela adormeceu. Ele ficou velando seu sono um bom tempo.

Seu coração se enterneceu. Collins lhe mostrou seu lado mais frágil. Quem diria que a Indomável escondia esse lado?

Pretendia cumprir a promessa que fizera a ela. Foi impulsiva sua resposta, porém, sincera. Se dependesse dele, não a deixaria.

E queria poder desfrutar de pelo menos uns dias só com ela sem demônios, Apocalipse, caçadas ou até mesmo a presença de Dean.

Passou a mão no cabelo dela várias vezes com cuidado para não acordá-la. Mas ela acabou despertando. A primeira coisa que Collins viu foi o rosto sereno de seu Gigante. Ele sorriu. Ela devolveu.

- Bom dia – disse o moço com voz tranquila.

- Bom dia – respondeu com a voz rouca pelo recém-despertar. Ela se espreguiçou e pegou numa das mãos dele – Você acordou tem muito tempo?

- Não – ele continuou a olhá-la embevecido.

- O que foi? – ela mordeu os lábios deliciada pelo olhar do amante.

- Eu estava pensando... Que tal uns dias de folga?

- 0 -

**E aí? O que acharam? No próximo capítulo, mais hentai.**

**Até a próxima!**


	21. Mata-me de prazer (3ª parte) - Final

**Bom, demorei um pouco mais do que pretendia, mas sabem como é, época de Natal e Ano Novo muita diversão. A propósito, Feliz Natal atrasado! Pretendi postar antes da data, mas não deu, enfim. O capítulo está bem curtinho em comparação aos outros, mas foi o que saiu. Espero que gostem! Boa leitura!**

- 0 -

Anteriormente:

– Sam! Espere! Mais uma coisa! – ela correu e alcançou-o – No capítulo trinta e três de _Sobrenatural: O tempo está a meu favor_, tinha aquela garota Bela. Era britânica e ladra.

– Sim, eu sei.

Nesse momento, Chuck se aproximou deles.

– Ela roubou a Colt de vocês, e "disse" que deu a arma para Lilith, lembra? - continuou Becky

– É.

– Sabe que ela mentiu, né? Ela não deu pra Lilith.

– Espere, o quê? – olhou confuso de um para outro

– Não leu o livro? Houve uma cena onde Bela entrega a Colt para um demônio chamado Crowley, o braço direito da Lilith. Eu acho que seu namorado também.

(...)

- E aí? O que você decidiu? – tornou Dean.

- Sobre o quê? – indagou Sam mais atento.

- Sobre o que o Chuck contou da Vic? Vai falar pra ela?

- Não, acho melhor não. Não quero alarmá-la com bobagens.

(...)

- O que foi? – ela mordeu os lábios deliciada pelo olhar do amante.

- Eu estava pensando... Que tal uns dias de folga?

**Capítulo 20**

**Mata-me de prazer (3ª parte)**

- O fim do mundo está quase batendo na nossa porta, nós temos uma pista da Colt pra seguir, uns trocentos casos pra resolver... e você me diz que quer tirar uns dias de folga com a Vic? – esbravejou Dean na mesa onde tomava café com o irmão

Estavam na mesma lanchonete do dia anterior, onde trabalhava a jovem garçonete que havia brindado horas de prazer ao loiro. Contudo, ela não estava presente ainda, pois não era seu turno.

- Só este fim de semana, Dean – garantiu Sam – Eu até pensei em mais dias, só que... a Vic achou melhor não. Ela suspeitou que você não ia gostar nem um pouco.

- Poxa, me espanta que ela parece me sacar melhor do que meu próprio irmão.

- Não faz drama, Dean. Eu quero ter pelo menos um tempo de normalidade com a Vic. Só esse fim de semana.

- E a Colt?

- Não podemos fazer nada a respeito. Isso cabe ao Cass. Ele ainda não respondeu a nenhuma mensagem?

- Não, até agora não. Deve estar muito empenhado na busca "de Deus.".

- Pois então: é só você continuar tentando falar com ele. E assim que conseguir, passe as informações sobre o tal Crowley.

Dean suspirou.

- Vamos, Dean – insistiu Sam com ar divertido – É bom que você aproveita pra também tirar uma folga e... quem sabe se divertir com uma chinesa peituda?

- Quer saber? Tem razão. É disso que eu preciso! – bateu o punho com animação na mesa

- Uh, aleluia! – Sam levantou os braços para o alto – Até que enfim você concorda comigo.

- É... Acho que tudo isso tem me estressado bastante. Já não me sinto o mesmo cara de antes.

- Isso me preocupa muito. Gosto do bom e velho Dean.

- OK. Está certo. Você e... a Vic podem ter o seu fim de semana romântico e eu também vou cair na farra. Vou continuar também a tentar entrar em contato com o Cass.

- Ótimo.

- Mas faz o favor de não desligar seu celular porque se pintar algo grande, e nenhum de vocês atender... eu vou atrás dos dois – garantiu num certo tom de ameaça apesar do gracejo

- 0 –

Vic tomava um relaxante banho matutino. Dali a pouco ela e Sam fariam uma pequena viagem.

Achou melhor deixar que ele e Dean fossem tomar café sozinhos. Assim se entenderiam melhor. Sam poderia convencer o irmão de que precisavam de um tempo a sós como casal.

Sam e ela eram adultos, não deviam satisfações para ninguém, mas tinham consideração pelo loiro e deviam ao menos informá-lo. Além do que sabiam de suas responsabilidades.

Ora, o mundo que esperasse pelo menos um fim de semana! Tanto ela como seu Gigante haviam sacrificado muita coisa, haviam perdido muito e mereciam um pouco de sossego.

Um sorriso brotou nos lábios da morena. Lembrou-se da maravilhosa noite com Sam. Seu corpo até se incendiou com as recordações recentes de tudo o que fizeram.

Ah! Ela era uma mulher de muita sorte em matéria de homens! Luke e Henry foram ótimos amantes que se preocupavam sempre em lhe dar prazer em suas relações.

Com Luke tivera sua primeira vez e, por felicidade, ela também foi sua primeira mulher. E aprenderam juntos sobre as maravilhas do sexo.

Com Henry, ela ampliou suas descobertas. Ousou com ele posições que nunca tentara com Luke.

Mas com Sam, tudo era realmente divino! Eram iguais em dar e receber prazer.

Suspirou.

Devia ter se entregado a ele há mais tempo. Bom, eles teriam muito ainda pela frente para desfrutarem de sua intimidade.

Despertou de seus pensamentos ao ouvir a porta do quarto ser aberta e, depois, fechada.

- Vic? – era a voz de Sam

- Oi, amor, estou aqui no banho.

O Winchester sorriu malicioso e sentiu vontade de entrar naquele chuveiro, porém, resistiu a tentação. Se fizesse isso, eles dois não conseguiriam sair daquele quarto de motel. E ele não pretendia passar seu fim de semana encerrado naquele cubículo. Já tinha ideia do local ideal para desfrutar de seu tempo com a namorada.

- Trouxe seu café – replicou ele e deixou uma pequena embalagem em cima da cômoda – É melhor se apressar senão esfria.

- Você falou com o Dean?

- Falei.

- E o que ele disse?

- Você conhece ele, reclamou bastante, mas... depois eu o convenci de também aproveitar o fim de semana com alguma chinesa peituda – riu

Houve um momento de silêncio.

- Vic? – chamou Sam por não obter resposta.

- Ah... tá – respondeu ela se esforçando para achar graça – É, vai ser bom pra ele também aproveitar.

- Eu disse pra ele que continuasse tentando entrar em contato com o Cass pra falar sobre a Colt e o demônio que a pegou.

- Por falar no Cass, faz tempo que ele não aparece.

- Ele continua empenhado em buscar Deus.

- Acha que ele vai conseguir?

- Espero que sim se nos ajudar.

- Ora, Sam, claro que vai nos ajudar. Não é de qualquer ser que estamos falando.

- Tem razão. E Dean... – parou de falar subitamente.

- Dean o quê, Sam? – Collins insistiu.

- Ahn... Ele acha que é melhor confiar mais em achar a Colt – mentiu. Não era o que pretendia falar. Quase deixou escapar que tinha combinado com o irmão de questionar Castiel sobre a informação que Chuck lhe passou, porém, não queria preocupar a namorada.

- Acabei – disse Victoria entrando no quarto. Estava enrolada numa toalha e secava os cabelos com outra. Olhou para o namorado com malícia e um sorriso provocante – É melhor se virar, Winchester, se você não for capaz de resistir e me agarrar. Se isso acontecer, não vamos mais sair deste quarto.

- Era exatamente o que eu estava pensando agora. Eu nem sei se vamos sair de dentro da casa que vamos alugar – respondeu Sam lutando para se conter.

- Sam! – repreendeu Vic em tom de gracejo e apontou o dedo para ele – Você está muito sem-vergonha!

- Não tenho culpa de ter uma tentação na minha frente. Agora sei como Adão se sentiu.

Collins não pôde conter o riso.

- Meu Deus! Esse é um lado seu que eu não conhecia.

- E se prepare para se acostumar com ele – continuou o Winchester morrendo de vontade de se aproximar – OK, é melhor eu dar um check up no carro.

Pegou as chaves na cômoda, resistiu em dar uma olhada minuciosa no corpo de Victoria e saiu.

- 0 –

Um cenário tranquilo despontava no crepúsculo da sexta-feira. Havia um grande lago de águas límpidas e tranquilas cercado por uma paisagem verde e exuberante. Numa de suas margens, uma casa de madeira com um pequeno cais de toras na parte frontal.

Era o típico cenário de romance de filmes. E era justo nesse local que Sam e Vic pretendiam desfrutar de momentos inesquecíveis.

Não tiveram problemas em alugar, posto que não fosse época de temporadas livres.

O Impala branco já estava estacionado e eles acabavam de descarregar toda a bagagem. O locatório havia ido embora após lhes entregar a chave.

Depois de contemplarem o exterior da casa - cuja fachada era bem simples -, Sam abriu a porta. O interior da casa formava um belo contraste com o lado de fora; parecia mais ampla ainda.

A decoração da sala era de bom gosto; combinava certa simplicidade com elegância. Quanto aos móveis, eram sem dúvida, artigos de luxo e bem modernos. Quadros paradisíacos ornamentavam as paredes. Notava-se certo toque feminino.

O Winchester não conteve um assobio de admiração.

- Isso que eu chamo de um fim de semana de estilo – disse ele

- É realmente lindo. – disse Vic maravilhada.

- O nosso ninho de amor – ele a olhou com desejo e paixão refletidos no olhar.

Em seguida, levantou o corpo de Victoria nos dois braços como se estivessem em lua de mel.

- Sam, que isso? – ela indagou quase rindo e com os braços no pescoço dele

- Eu sei que isso só serve pra recém-casados e que é clichê, mas... –suspirou – Enfim sós.

E a carregou até o sofá onde caiu sentado nele sem a soltar. Ambos riram.

- Ah, Sam, você é maravilhoso! – disse ela e escondeu o rosto em seu pescoço

- É a companhia – retrucou e começou a dar beijinhos pelo rosto dela enquanto falava sem esconder suas intenções – Que tal... nós relaxarmos agora? Foi...uma longa viagem.

- Hum... Tentador. Mas nós temos que carregar a bagagem e colocar tudo no lugar – ela interrompeu os beijos dele e saiu de seu colo. Ficou de pé e encarou-o com malícia – Nós temos todo o tempo do mundo, meu Sammy.

- OK, vamos às malas – ele se levantou com um muxoxo e deu a mão a ela.

Pegaram a bagagem que estava do lado de fora e carregaram-na até um imenso quarto no segundo andar. O interior do aposento também não lhes decepcionou. Era forrado com papel de parede azul claro, cuja composição parecia de seda. A cortina da janela era da mesma cor e o tecido era de veludo. A cômoda, o guarda-roupa e uma cadeira eram feitos de carvalho. E a cama, do mesmo tipo, possuía quatro pilares com um imenso lençol no alto que a enfeitava. Era de um azul mais escuro que o das paredes.

Depois de admirarem o espaço, guardaram seus pertences e roupas nas gavetas do guarda-roupa e da cômoda. Sam foi o primeiro a acabar. Jogou o corpo com vontade em cima da cama. Vic se juntou a ele.

Ambos soltaram um suspiro de cansaço. Foram quatro horas de viagem.

- Está muito cansada? – perguntou ele com o olhar fixo no teto.

- Um pouco, mas um banho vai me relaxar os músculos – ela virou o rosto para ele

- Ótimo. Também preciso de um banho – ele a fitou com um sorriso malicioso.

- 0 –

O banheiro era amplo e possuía uma banheira de cerâmica grande suficiente para comportar duas pessoas. As torneiras estavam abertas e enchiam-na de água. Sais de banho completavam o serviço formando uma espuma.

Vic e Sam se beijavam e despiam-se aos poucos das roupas que os impediam de sentirem seus corpos por completo. Tinham urgência em se tocarem, mas ao mesmo tempo, iam com calma. Cada momento era precioso.

Quando estava totalmente despido, Sam pegou a mão da namorada e conduziu-a até a borda da banheira. Terminou de desnudar Victoria, tirando sua lingerie preta. A visão do corpo dela o excitou como da primeira vez. O Winchester fechou as torneiras e adentrou a banheira sem largar a mão de Collins. Ela entrou e sentou no lado oposto ficando de frente para ele. Improvisou um coque no alto da cabeça para não salpicar os fios de cabelo com sabão.

A água estava morna, perfumada. Por alguns segundos, apenas se olharam. Então o moço se aproximou de Collins e beijou-a colando seus corpos.

As costas de Victoria encostaram-se à banheira enquanto seu corpo era apertado pelo namorado. As mãos dele apalpavam cada parte dela por baixo da espuma, fazendo-a estremecer. Suas mãos alisavam as costas de seu homem, arranhando levemente. Tal ato fez o moço soltar um gemido de prazer sufocado pelo beijo.

Ele deslizou a boca e a língua pelo pescoço de Vic. Ela suspirou e curvou a cabeça na borda. As mãos do amante ousaram carícias mais quentes e provocantes. Ele tocou, apalpou e massageou os seios de Collins com volúpia. Ela gemia.

Enquanto uma mão dele permaneceu trabalhando num dos seus mamilos, a outra desceu pelo corpo até chegar às pernas. Ela arfou. Estava bem próximo de seu centro de calor. A mão do Winchester deslizava com uma constância por entre suas pernas que a deixava louca. Finalmente, alcançou sua feminilidade.

Os dedos de Sam trabalharam freneticamente naquela região provocando espasmos de prazer em Victoria. Ela sentiu que iria explodir de vez, porém, o moço interrompeu as investidas em sua cavidade.

Deitou-se novamente na ponta oposta da banheira e levou a namorada pela cintura. Vic se encaixou nele e começou a se movimentar vagarosamente sobre seu membro. Seu corpo era segurado pelo Winchester. Ela gemia de prazer não só pelo ato em si, mas também por ouvir deliciada os gemidos do amado mesclados aos sussurros de seu nome. Sam aproveitou a posição em que estavam para sugar os seios de Victoria. Os gemidos e suspiros dela se intensificaram e, por instinto, seus movimentos ficaram mais frenéticos.

Por fim, sentiu-se inundada por dentro quando atingiu o orgasmo. Sam chegou quase junto com ela. Ficaram parados, abraçados, com as respirações e batimentos a toda. Somente quando suas respirações deixaram de ser um arquejo e passaram para algo mais calmo, foi que Vic saiu do colo do namorado. Sam abriu as pernas e aconchegou Collins entre elas, de costas para ele.

Depois de um bom tempo em silêncio, Sam sugeriu no ouvido da namorada:

- Vamos continuar lá no quarto?

- Hum... mas tá tão gostoso aqui. Estou com uma preguiça de sair.

- Não se preocupe, eu acabo com sua preguiça – ele mordeu a orelha dela.

Ela se arrepiou.

- Sam Winchester, você está ficando um pervertido de marca maior – brincou ela – Cuidado senão você supera seu irmão.

- Duvido muito, mas eu concordo com você. Estou ficando pervertido, minha mente está sendo assaltada por pensamentos impuros cada vez que estou com você.

- Ah, então, quer dizer que eu que estou te pervertendo? – ela se virou para ele brincalhona.

- Isso mesmo. Victoria Collins não é só a Indomável, mas também a Perversão Pura.

- Bobo! – ela deu um tapa em seu ombro, mas se riu com ele – Então vamos pro quarto, Winchester, me mostre o que sua mente perva está nos reservando.

E ele mostrou.

Assim que saíram da banheira, Vic se enrolou numa tolha e deu a outra para o namorado se enxugar, mas ele não o fez e nem deixou que ela se secasse. Tomou-a nos dois braços novamente e levou-a para a cama.

- Sam, peraí, tenho que terminar de me secar.

- Pra quê? Você fica muito sexy molhadinha.

Ela riu. Ele a conduziu ao quarto e depositou-a em cima da cama. Com suas mãos hábeis, percorreu cada centímetro do corpo de Vic, provocando como sempre tremores de excitação nela, principalmente quando chegou em sua região íntima.

Depois, virou-a e contemplou suas costas nuas e nádegas. Suas mãos também passearam por ali. Queria tocar em cada parte dela. Foi a vez de sua boca provocar sensações em Victoria.

Ele desceu pelas costas e mordeu cada uma das nádegas com vontade.

- Ai! – Vic se queixou, mas de brincadeira. Estava arrepiada.

Sam riu, mas nada disse. Continuou a explorar cada parte dela com a boca. Ele subiu para a nuca e virou-a outra vez. Migrou sua exploração para o pescoço dela. Collins suspirou e suas mãos apertaram os ombros do namorado.

Em seguida, o Winchester se dedicou a explorar a região dos seios. Era voraz a forma como ele lambia, mordia e sugava cada um. Collins gemia alto para o deleite do moço. Desceu sua língua para a barriga dela, depois as pernas, o meio das coxas até chegar a sua intimidade. Aí enlouqueceu a mulher. Ela gemia alto e mais alto e ele se contorcia de tanta excitação enquanto aumentava o ritmo da exploração de sua língua na cavidade quente. Collins foi arrebatada novamente pelo êxtase e o amante saboreou o líquido do gozo dela.

- Ah... Sam – ela estava arfante

O Winchester posicionou seu corpo em cima dela e beijou-a delicadamente. Ficaram um bom tempo assim até ele senti-la mais afoita. Recomeçaram as carícias.

O moço queria enlouquecê-la mais um pouco, todavia, não aguentava mais seu órgão latejar. Ele a penetrou e começou a se movimentar dentro dela. Começou suave e lento, e aos poucos foi aumentando as estocadas; os gemidos da namorada reiniciaram. Ele a beijou violentamente enquanto seu corpo se aprofundava cada vez mais no dela. Collins começou a sentir os primeiros espasmos e então, Sam não se segurou mais e investiu seu corpo, perdendo a noção de si. Os dois estavam no mesmo ritmo, na mesma sintonia, eram um só. Gemiam alto e ambos gritavam o nome um do outro. Olhos nos olhos um do outro. Até que, por fim, experimentram juntos pela primeira vez o ápice. Sentiram mais do que nunca a unidade de seus espíritos. E, depois, caíram das alturas.

Estavam transbordantes de felicidade! Nunca haviam chegado ao êxtase ao mesmo tempo com ninguém, nem mesmo entre si. Aquilo era algo raro, fora como um milagre! Sentiram-se mais próximos do que nunca.

Também estavam exaustos, a respiração entrecortada e, assim ficaram até cochilarem.

- 0 –

- U-hu! – foi o grito que Dean soltou ao pular no meio da cama entre duas mulheres lindas e idênticas. Eram as famosas gêmeas com as quais ele teve relações outrora antes de ir para o inferno. Duas morenas claras de olhos verdes e bem sensuais.

Resolveu deixar a chinesa peituda para outra noite. Normalmente, ele não era de ficar com uma mulher mais de uma vez, porém, o tratamento que àquelas garotas tinham lhe dado foi de primeira.

As duas usavam lingerie com cinta liga e meia-calça, porém, uma usava de cor vermelho-sangue e a outra de cor preta.

- E aí, gatão? Vai querer o mesmo de antes? – uma delas provocou o loiro passando a mão por seu peito.

- Hum... Pode até ser, mas eu preferia que vocês me surpreendessem – ele disse olhando para ambas.

- Pode deixar, bonitão, que a gente tem uns truquezinhos novos pra te mostrar – disse a outra acariciando o membro do loiro por cima de sua cueca.

- Shhh... Mal posso esperar – disse mordendo a boca e preparando-se para beijar a que lhe acabava de falar.

- Dean.

- Aaah! – os três gritaram de susto

Era Castiel que acabava de chegar ao quarto. Ele observava as três pessoas com certa curiosidade mesclada com desconforto.

- Quem é esse? – perguntou uma das moças assustada – E como entrou aqui?

- Cass, que maneira de entrar é essa? – inquiriu o loiro

- Desculpe, mas... você tem me mandado várias mensagens faz dois dias. Só agora pude vir.

- Hum, amigo seu? – inquiriu a outra avaliando o anjo com um olhar malicioso.

- Er... meninas, me dão só uma licencinha – pediu o Winchester se levantando. Tratou de vestir as calças. – Esperem só um pouco que vou conversar com meu amigo.

- Tudo bem, tigrão, mas... não se demore

- É, você não sabe o que te espera

E ambas deram uma piscadinha e chuparam seus próprios dedos indicadores.

O loiro estremeceu ao se recordar das peripécias sexuais com elas e tentando imaginar o que de novo ofereceriam para ele. Em seguida, puxou Cass pelo braço e saíram para o corredor.

- Ei, que ideia essa de vir logo agora que eu estou numa boa?

- Você não tem me mandado mensagens? Não me mandou uma há duas horas?

- É, eu mandei uma mensagem há duas horas pra você me encontrar num bar que te indiquei, mas você nem deu sinal. Como me encontrou aqui?

- Eu não te vi por lá e deduzi que você devia estar em algum motel ou casa de show. Como esse era o mais próximo, resolvi verificar aqui primeiro quarto por quarto.

- Quarto por quarto? Quer dizer que... outras pessoas te viram?

- Não se preocupe, estavam mais ocupadas com... outras coisas para darem por minha presença – respondeu um tanto embaraçado

- Oh! OK... E por que você não veio antes ou pelo menos respondeu as outras mensagens?

- Desculpe, mas eu estive muito ocupado e muito perto de encerrar minha busca. Falei com muitos anjos e pessoas nesses dois dias que me deram pistas mais concretas do paradeiro de Deus.

- Mesmo? Bom, desculpe ter que te interromper nessa sua busca, mas surgiu uma nova pista sobre a Colt.

- Cadê o Sam e a Victoria?

- Eles estão bem, estão... ocupados – respondeu com uma expressão azeda no rosto, contudo, logo a desvaneceu. – Mas como eu tava dizendo, já sabemos com quem está a Colt. E quem nos informou foi o próprio Chuck.

- O profeta? Mas por que ele não disse nada antes?

- O seu profeta como sempre se esquece de mencionar detalhes importantes. Mas o caso é que a Colt foi parar nas mãos de um tal demônio chamado Crowley, parceiro da Lilith.

- Crowley? Já ouvi falar.

- Então pode encontrar ele pra gente?

- Posso, mas não sei quanto tempo isso pode levar.

- Bom, deve ser mais fácil do que encontrar Deus, não é?

O Anjo fez uma expressão de concordância.

- Bem, mandarei notícias assim que descobrir alguma coisa.

- Só mais uma coisa, Cass... O Chuck nos contou algo que talvez só você possa esclarecer.

E relatou em breves palavras a informação sobre Victoria, de o profeta não poder vê-la em suas visões.

- O que você acha? – concluiu Dean

- Eu... sinceramente não sei – o anjo parecia hesitar em dizer alguma coisa – Estou sem boa parte dos meus poderes e não tenho como acessar o pensamento deles.

- Não tem nem ideia do que isso pode significar?

- Nunca ouvi nada a respeito – o tom de Castiel foi bem enfático que Dean acreditou em suas palavras. – É melhor eu iniciar minha busca.

- Espere, Cass – o loiro o deteve outra vez – Antes de ir, não gostaria de tomar parte na minha festinha?

O Anjo o olhou com expressão incrédula.

- Ora, vamos lá. São as gêmeas mais espetaculares do mundo. Eu já provei o quanto! Aproveite que estou generoso hoje, eu cedo uma pra você. Mas faz o favor de ficar de boca fechada. Não vai fazer igual aquele dia com aquela garota e falar pra elas sobre a mãe ou o pai que as abandonou.

- Eu agradeço, Dean, sua oferta, mas é melhor eu ir o quanto antes.

E desapareceu.

- Tá, você é quem sabe. É bom que sobra mais pra mim – disse o loiro mais para si.

-Vem logo, Tigrão – as gêmeas gritaram impacientes em uníssono

- Tô indo, meninas! - abriu a porta e entrou

- 0 –

Segunda-feira chegou mais rápido do que Vic e Sam desejavam.

O casal havia aproveitado o máximo que puderam daquele maravilhoso fim de semana. Já haviam sofrido demais tantas provações na vida e a presença um do outro ajudava a curar as feridas do coração e da alma. Curtiram cada minuto da beleza que aquele cenário maravilhoso ao redor do lago trazia aos olhos.

Passearam bastante. Amaram-se várias vezes não só dentro da casa, mas também fora dela. Fizeram piquenique e até observaram as estrelas durante as noites no cais após fazerem amor.

Agora se encontravam observando o sol se levantar com seus raios dourados numa bela manhã em que deveriam regressar à civilização. Estavam cobertos apenas por um lençol branco na beira do cais. Vic estava de costas para o namorado e envolvida por seus braços.

- Pronta pra voltar? – perguntou ele

- Queria poder dizer que sim, mas... gostaria de ficar aqui com você assim pra sempre

- Eu também. Mas se fizermos isso, Dean vai surtar e nos caçar onde estivermos.

Os dois riram.

- É, Dean não pode viver sem a gente e... nem nós sem ele.

- E depois temos um grande dever a cumprir com o mundo. Eu, principalmente – falou com certo pesar

- É, e no fim das contas, a ação faz parte de nós. Eu acabaria sentindo falta dos demônios e de todos os monstros que nos aguardam.

- Eles mal podem esperar para enfrentar a fúria de Victoria Collins.

Eles se riram de novo, Vic se virou para Sam e trocaram um último beijo antes de entrarem. Se os monstros e demônios também puderam tirar uma folga, que se preparassem com o regresso deles!

- 0 -

**É, eu sei que faltou um pouco de ação, mas como eu lhes disse é bom variar um pouco. Mas não se preocupem que no próximo capítulo voltamos à ação. Será uma aventura inédita e eu espero brindá-las com momentos de risadas. Muita dor de cabeça para esses três.**

**É provável que só depois do Ano Novo que o capítulo vai estar pronto. Bem, então Feliz Ano Novo para vcs! **


	22. Se Eu fosse Vocês (1ª Parte)

**Olá, pessoal! Há quanto tempo! Sim, eu sei que vcs estão pê da vida comigo. Não me crucifiquem, por favor. Muitas coisas aconteceram na minha vida (boas por sinal) que tive que dar prioridade em organizá-las primeiro. Uma delas foi que, finalmente, tomei posse num concurso público que fiz ano passado. Porém, isso não significa que vou parar de estudar para outros concursos. Almejo cada vez cargos maiores. Mas enquanto isso, me organizei para voltar a escrever essa fic e postá-la todos os meses. Não garanto que será toda semana como antes, mas pelo menos uma vez por mês, eu prometo.**

**Bom, sem mais conversas, divirtam-se!**

**- 0 -**

Anteriormente:

– É um trickster – disse Bobby

– É um espírito, demônio? - indagou Dean

– São semideuses. São imortais e podem criar coisas do nada, geralmente com senso de humor. Piadas mortais.

(...)

– Esse trickster... Bobby chegou a me contar que vocês o encontraram quando foram investigar um caso numa universidade – comentou Victoria – Como ele é?

– Nem queira saber – Sam desconversou.

– Imagine aquele tipo que não é nem um pouco boa pinta, mas ainda assim consegue ser tão simpático que atrai as pessoas, até mulheres em seu círculo social – responde Dean contendo a irritação – E imagine que você resolve desenterrar o jardim da casa dele e descobre um monte de corpos. Bem, esse é o trickster.

(...)

Diga-me uma coisa – tornou Dean para o Brincalhão – Por que a estaca não matou você?

– Eu sou o trickster.

– Mas talvez não seja.

Sam jogou um isqueiro no chão perto do semideus. Um círculo de fogo se formou ao seu redor.

– Talvez sempre foi um anjo – tornou Dean

O trickster riu.

– Um o quê? Alguém colocou droga na sua vitamina?

– Façamos assim. Saia do fogo santo e será engano nosso.

Os três esperaram com calma. O Brincalhão ainda riu em tom debochado, porém, sua postura zombeteira desmoronou. A imagem do bosque sumiu e eles se viram novamente dentro da fábrica.

– Bem jogado, garotos. Bem jogado... – ele bateu palmas – Onde conseguiram o óleo santo?

– Pode-se dizer que tiramos do cu do Sam.

Sam olhou feio para Dean. Vic só balançou a cabeça para os lados.

– Onde eu errei? – continuou o suposto trickster

– Você não errou. Mas ninguém surpreende Cass como você fez – replicou Sam

– Foi mais pelo jeito em que falou do Armageddon – completou Dean

– Como assim?

– Experiência própria. Quando se fala da família, fica-se bravo pra caramba.

– Então... qual deles é você? – tornou Sam – Zangado, Atchim ou Babaca?

– Gabriel, beleza? – respondeu após uma breve pausa – Me chamam de Gabriel.

– Gabriel? O arcanjo? – inquiriu Sam

– O próprio.

**Capítulo 21**

**Se Eu fosse Vocês (1ª parte)**

– Droga! O Cass deve ter desligado o telefone – reclamou Dean olhando para o visor do celular

- Ele deve estar muito empenhado em tentar encontrar o tal de Crowley – justificou Sam – Esse parece um demônio difícil de encontrar até para um anjo.

- Então vamos ter que acabar com esse Arcanjo de meia-tigela do nosso jeito – retrucou o loiro

- Sem óleo santo e nem a tal lança de matar anjos? Acho melhor não, Dean – replicou Vic – Pelo menos não até conseguirmos com o Cass a uma dessas coisas.

Estavam numa pequena cidade de Illinois. Haviam ido à localidade por conta de uma estranha sucessão de casos em que alguns habitantes recebiam misteriosos presentes anônimos desde o início de dezembro, época natalina. As pessoas que os recebiam não encontravam nada no conteúdo dos pacotes, mas logo, em seguida, todos os seus desejos se realizavam. Todos aqueles desejos recentes que vinham do fundo do coração.

Seria maravilhoso se não fosse o fato de se concretizarem de uma maneira bastante desastrosa. Por exemplo, um desses casos em que os caçadores foram investigar – disfarçados novamente como federais – foi de um homem que nunca se conformou em não ser bem dotado em sua masculinidade. Ele desejava que seu órgão fosse maior do que de qualquer outro **macho** na face da terra. Dito e feito. Tarde da noite, bateram na sua porta e deixaram um embrulho no chão sem remetente. Ficou curioso, abriu o pacote, mas não havia nada. Entretanto, no dia seguinte, acordou e mal conseguia andar de tão grande que era seu membro. Maior do que o do maior elefante do mundo.

Ou o caso de uma jovem que havia flagrado o namorado com sua melhor amiga e desejou nunca mais vê-los na vida. Pedido realizado depois de abrir um pacote à noite. Estava cega pela manhã.

Esses e outros casos mais bizarros foram amplamente divulgados nos jornais e atraíram a atenção de Collins e dos Winchesters. Pelo humor negro das situações, deduziram que aquilo só podia ser coisa do Trickster, ou melhor, Gabriel.

Estavam há quatro dias na cidade e ainda não haviam conseguido atrair o Arcanjo para alguma armadilha, mas tinham certeza que era coisa dele.

Encontravam-se num bar noturno para relaxarem um pouco da busca. E, por outro lado era véspera de Natal e, embora não fosse uma data que gostassem muito de comemorar – porque lhes dava nostalgia pelas famílias que não mais tinham –, os caçadores decidiram celebrar. Na verdade, a ideia fora de Vic, mas o lugar não. Ela queria um ambiente mais requintado e em clima de comemoração em que pudesse dançar. Contudo, Dean bateu o pé e só concordou em festejar se fosse num lugar de sua escolha.

E estavam ali naquele bar, com apenas uma mesa de sinuca. O lugar, contudo, não estava muito cheio. Havia somente quatro homens além deles, fora o balconista. A maioria dos clientes preferia passar a data na tranquilidade de seus lares.

- Seu trickster de araque, eu te desafio a me enfrentar de homem pra homem! – esbravejou Dean um pouco alto pela bebida

- Shhh, baixe a bola, Winchester – advertiu Collins olhando ao redor – O fato de sabermos a verdadeira identidade do Trickster não nos coloca em posição de vantagem. Eu não quero ter que voltar assistir vocês na TV. Temos que ser inteligentes.

- Pois eu não tenho medo. Se esse trickster tiver coragem, que apareça aqui e agora!

Nisso, uma mulher de estonteante beleza entrou no bar. Possuía os cabelos loiros, curtos e lisos – tipo chanel – até o pescoço; os olhos eram azuis, os lábios carnudos e as formas voluptuosas. Usava um vestido vermelho sem alças que ia até as coxas e emoldurava-se bem em seu corpo. Calçava sapatos de salto alto da mesma cor. Estava desacompanhada e todos os homens do bar – com exceção de Sam que a vislumbrou rapidamente – ficaram paralisados ao vê-la. Até mesmo o balconista parou o que estava fazendo para admirar a mulher e, é claro, certo Winchester.

Vic também tinha causado impressão ao entrar no bar com seu namorado e Dean, contudo, os homens não se atreveram a olhá-la por muito tempo devido à estatura e corpulência de seus acompanhantes e ao notarem que um deles já tinha direitos sobre a morena.

E ao ver a tal mulher e o alvoroço que ela causara nos homens do bar – principalmente em Dean –, Victoria fechou o rosto. Em seguida, olhou para Sam – sentado ao seu lado – que sorriu para ela um pouco sem graça como se tivesse cometido uma falta apenas por ter olhado a loira por instantes, mesmo sem segundas intenções. A expressão abobada de Dean, que não desviava o olhar da misteriosa moça, também enervava Collins.

- Um Martini duplo, por favor – disse a mulher num tom de voz suave e sensual. Sua postura era de total indiferença com os homens que se encontravam por lá

- Cara, acho que ganhei meu presente de Natal hoje – disse Dean com olhar vidrado e fez menção de se levantar.

- Ei, Winchester, aonde pensa que vai? – Collins o segurou pelo braço. – Nós estávamos discutindo sobre o Gabriel.

- Que Gabriel que nada! A gente não veio aqui pra relaxar? – ele desdenhou – Pois eu vou relaxar bastante depois de uma boa atividade essa noite.

E se afastou em direção à mulher.

Um dos homens do local já tinha se aproximado da moça, porém, ela nem se incomodou em olhá-lo e fez um gesto de dispensa.

- Ei, gata, que isso? Me dá uma chance – dizia o sujeito.

- Vaza – foi a única palavra que saiu dos lábios da mulher sem se voltar para ele.

O indivíduo ia retrucar, contudo, Dean chegou por trás e interrompeu-o:

- Ouviu o que a moça disse, meu chapa. Vaza.

O homem se virou para Dean com postura de desafio.

- E se eu não quiser obedecer? – inquiriu

- A gente pode resolver a coisa aqui mesmo – retrucou o loiro sem se perturbar – Ou melhor, lá fora porque não é bom oferecer esse tipo de diversão pra uma dama. Mas vai dar no mesmo, você é que vai fazer um papelão.

O homem encarou o Winchester com expressão de ódio, entretanto, não se atrevia a enfrentá-lo. Era baixo e estava fora de forma. Também tinha a vaga intuição de que o caçador era alguém expert em brigas.

Com relutância, o sujeito voltou para a mesa onde estava sozinho com sua garrafa.

Dean sorriu de modo vitorioso e sentou-se ao lado da mulher.

- Devo lhe dar um beijo como prêmio por você ter me salvado? – perguntou a jovem com ironia

- Isso me agradaria bastante.

A mulher não pôde deixar de rir e dirigiu um olhar ao Winchester:

- Aposto que está pensando que já é o dono da situação.

- Culpado – disse ele levantando os braços com graça – Mas... pode ser que eu esteja enganado. Talvez eu tenha um desafio pela frente.

- Gosta de desafios? –ela o olhava com malícia

- Você não? – ele devolveu

Enquanto a conversa entre eles fluía, Vic mal conseguia conter sua irritação. Sabia que não tinha direito de sentir ciúmes do Winchester, mas era um sentimento que a invadia sempre que ele abordava alguma mulher pelos lugares onde passavam.

Ela conseguia disfarçar bem, podia enganar Dean e até Sam, porém, não podia enganar a si mesma. Amava seu namorado e estava feliz com ele, porém, também estava apaixonada por Dean. Não tanto quanto por Sam, mas o suficiente para lhe incomodar ao ver o loiro com outra pessoa.

- Vic? – Sam a despertou de seus devaneios

- Oi?

- Você ouviu o que eu disse?

- Desculpe, eu... me distraí. O que você me perguntou?

- Eu perguntei o que você acha de nós sairmos daqui? – respondeu o moço após uma pausa. Sua expressão era indecifrável – Acho que o Dean não volta conosco.

- É, eu também acho que não – disse procurando manter um tom neutro. Depois, voltou-se com um sorriso e acariciou a face do amado – Vamos então? Quero fechar a noite com chave de ouro, meu Gigante.

O rosto de Sam se abriu num sorriso.

- Pode apostar que sim.

Os dois se levantaram e Sam acertou a conta com o balconista. Em seguida, passaram por Dean e a misteriosa mulher. Os dois riam de alguma gracinha dita pelo loiro. Sam parou diante do irmão:

- A gente já vai – anunciou

- OK. Até... amanhã – disse ele mal se voltando para o casal.

Vic também mal olhou para ele, todavia, uma rápida troca de olhares com a outra mulher bastou para lhe causar um mal-estar. Teve uma sensação estranha de que a outra não era flor que se cheirasse. Contudo, podia ser apenas impressão. Ou ciúmes.

Sam colocou passou o braço em seus ombros e os dois saíram.

Dean olhou brevemente o casal com expressão indecifrável.

- Ela é uma mulher de sorte – disse a loira – Parece que ele a ama.

- Er... Ah, sim. Meu irmão até que é legal – falou sem muito entusiasmo - Mas eu sou mais ainda.

-Hum... Quero ver.

- Se você vir comigo, vai ver o quanto sou legal.

- E o que estamos fazendo aqui ainda? – provocou a moça aproximando seu rosto com jeito sedutor.

- Uh, nós nem estamos mais aqui, princesa – disse o loiro e pegou a carteira. Tirou algumas notas, colocou em cima do balcão e dirigiu-se ao balconista - É por minha bebida e pela da senhorita aqui. O troco é seu, colega.

Ele esboçou um sorriso torto para a mulher que retribuiu e saíram juntos do local.

Foram para o estacionamento e, antes de abrir a porta do seu carro, o loiro puxou a loira para o calor de seus braços e encostou-a com firmeza na lateral do Impala. Beijou-a com desejo e avareza. Entreabriu os lábios dela com a língua e aprofundou o beijo. Foi de tirar o fôlego.

- Nossa! Você sabe mesmo como ser legal! – disse ela arfante após desgrudarem as bocas

- E você sabe como levantar um homem – retrucou o Winchester.

O beijo da mulher o havia deixado tonto, o que era raro. Era ele que tinha tal efeito sobre as mulheres.

- Vamos pra um lugar mais confortável? – insinuou ele

- Que tal minha casa?

- Er... qual o seu nome?

- Sem nomes – ela mordiscou a orelha dele – E sem conversa.

- O... OK. – ele concordou sentindo seu membro pulsar – Vamos.

E com relutância, afastou-a dele para abrir gentilmente a porta do Impala.

- 0 –

Dean mal prestou atenção para o local para onde iam, tamanha era sua ansiedade. Normalmente, ele possuía o domínio de si sempre que levava alguma mulher para a cama, porém, aquela o estava deixando louco. Exceto Victoria, era raro alguma deixá-lo daquela maneira. E o melhor que nem por um segundo estava com o pensamento voltado para a caçadora.

- É aqui – avisou a misteriosa figura quando entraram pela esquina de uma rua sem movimento.

Estacionaram diante de uma imensa casa cor-de-rosa. O loiro nem reparou nos detalhes da residência. Tratou apenas de abrir a porta do carro e oferecer a mão para sua acompanhante sair. Sem dizerem palavras, foram de mãos dadas até a frente da casa. Ela pegou as chaves da bolsa e abriu a porta.

Mal cruzaram a soleira, a mulher o surpreendeu o imprensando contra a parede da sala e beijando-o de forma luxuriosa. O Winchester instintivamente agarrou suas nádegas. Ela se afastou dele sem desviar o olhar, rodopiou a perna com estilo para fechar a porta e agarrou o homem pela gola da jaqueta.

- Me mostra o que você tem pra mim, tesão – disse ela.

Dean arregalou os olhos diante da atitude daquela moça, porém, resolveu assumir o controle da situação. Rasgou o vestido dela parcialmente na altura do colo e agarrou-a com propriedade.

- Com todo o prazer, gostosa – retrucou com voz rouca

Ergueu-a nos braços.

- Onde é o quarto? – ele perguntou

- 0 –

- Isso, baby, rebola em mim – sussurrou Dean quase sem fôlego no ouvido da loira

O caçador estava sentado na beira da cama enquanto a mulher remexia o quadril por cima de seu membro. Ela puxava os cabelos dele num movimento de vai-e-vem enquanto gemidos estranhos e palavras imperceptíveis saíam de sua boca. O Winchester também estava alucinado.

Finalmente, a mulher soltou um grito alto de prazer. E Dean urrou quando atingiu o orgasmo mais uma vez com sua parceira. Ficaram parados sem se mexerem até suas respirações se normalizarem. Depois, a moça saiu do colo do homem e arredou o corpo até a cabeceira. Ele também foi junto. Deitaram- de frente um para o outro sem nada que lhes cobrisse a nudez. Não trocaram nenhuma palavra, apenas se olhavam.

O loiro estava fascinado por aquela mulher! Fazia uns três dias que estavam naquele quarto quase sem saírem, a não ser para comerem algo. Nem tinham percebido a passagem do Natal. E ainda nem sabia o nome dela que a moça se recusava a revelar. Então a chamava de "Deusa".

Não era para menos! O corpo daquela mulher era perfeito, sem nenhuma marca ou gordura. Sua pele era macia e quente, gostosa de tocar, parecia veludo. E ela sabia todas as posições do Kama Sutra com as quais experimentou com o Winchester.

Por outro lado, Dean sabia que estava encrencado com Sam e Vic. Havia pelo menos um número grande de mensagens perguntando seu paradeiro e cobrando sua presença. Tinham um caso inacabado para resolver e estavam sem a menor pista.

Bem, não era exatamente nestes termos que seus companheiros colocavam a questão. Estava mais expresso em forma de xingamento, particularmente por parte de Victoria, com expressões como "irresponsável", "Winchester sem noção", e outros termos bem mais grosseiros – as quais ele apenas retornou com duas únicas mensagens de "Calma! Que preciso de um tempo!" e "Não se preocupem que logo voltarei".

Dean suspirou. Quase não pensara em Collins estando com a Deusa, porém, sua mente lhe traiu por breves instantes. Não era só por ela, mas também a lembrança de que tinha um trabalho dentre muitos por fazer. E ele não queria pensar nisso. Estava tão bom ali!

Por incrível que fosse, não sentia menor vontade de deixar sua parceira para retomar sua missão, já que sua filosofia era "Ame-as e deixe-as."

- Um centavo por seus pensamentos – disse a loira brincalhona

- Tenho que ir, tenho um trabalho pra acabar.

- Não, não vai não – disse ela melosa – Não está gostoso aqui comigo?

- Tá brincando? Está demais! Você é um furacão! – ele respondeu com entusiasmo e apoiou o cotovelo na cama e a cabeça na palma da mão - Mas sabe o que dizem? Tudo o que é bom dura pouco.

- Se você quiser pode durar o tempo que quiser – ela enroscou as pernas no corpo dele o provocando.

O loiro avançou e ficou por cima dela.

- Quer saber, baby? Está certa. Vamos aproveitar mais. Só mais umas horinhas não vão matar ninguém – mordiscou o pescoço da loira enquanto ela se ria

O celular do moço tocou. Ele praguejou. Havia verificado suas últimas mensagens e esquecera-se de desligá-lo.

- Deixa pra lá – disse a moça e tentou puxá-lo para ela

- Não, é melhor eu atender. Já devo ser um homem jurado de morte.

Ele pegou o aparelho e atendeu, não sem antes soltar um alto suspiro. Mas no visor apareceu o número do irmão. Menos mal.

- Fala, Sam – disse com tédio

- Até que enfim! Pelo amor de Deus, Dean, onde você se meteu? Por que não retornou nossas ligações?

- Calma, calma. Estou bem e vivo. OK? Eu...er... estava um pouco ocupado.

- Sei muito bem o seu tipo de ocupação no momento. Pelo amor de Deus, a gente tem um caso pra terminar! Não temos nenhuma pista e a Vic está uma fera com você!

- Tá, eu vou me encontrar com vocês. Pode avisar a Vic e trate de amansar ela.

- Quanto tempo você vai demorar pra vir?

- No máximo em uma hora.

- Acho bom porque se você não chegar, e a Vic e eu resolvermos esse caso, vamos embora com ou sem você. Entendeu?

- Entendi, entendi – bufou – Até daqui a pouco.

E desligou o aparelho. Em seguida, olhou para sua parceira.

- Bem, tenho mesmo que ir, Deusa.

- Fica – ela disse num tom firme.

- Bem que eu queria, mas... o dever me chama.

A loira não disse mais nada. Apenas o observou se levantar, procurar cada peça de roupa e começa a se vestir.

- Era o seu irmão, né? Aquele que vi ontem?

- É... meu irmão e... a namorada dele – retrucou sem encará-la – Temos... um negócio próprio que nos faz viajar.

- Parece que eles cobram muito de você.

– É, às vezes, mas eu também gosto do meu trabalho, costumo levá-lo a sério e também sou bom no que faço.

- Mas tenho a impressão que eles não te reconhecem.

- Não... até que... não é bem assim – ele parecia hesitar. Não queria fazer confidências a seu respeito, porém, algo na mulher o impelia – Às vezes, a Victoria e eu... a gente briga por não concordar em alguns pontos do nosso trabalho. E... o Sam... eu e ele tivemos algumas diferenças nos últimos tempos, a ponto de eu não conseguir mais confiar nele como antes. E... no fundo ele sente isso e se chateia mesmo que não me diga nada. E acho que por isso acaba ficando do lado da Vic – suspirou – Tem vezes que eu gostaria muito que eles trocassem de lugar comigo, pra ver como me sinto. Já não tenho tanta motivação como antes. Tantas coisas aconteceram... e ainda...

- E ainda...? – ela incentivou

- Nada – ele desconversou e retomou o que estava fazendo

- E ainda você tem que aturar ver seu irmão com a mulher por quem você está apaixonado.

Dean a encarou espantado. Como ela notou?

- Mulheres percebem essas coisas – ela respondeu à indagação muda – Mas não se preocupe. Sei que enquanto você esteve comigo, não pensou nela ou em qualquer outra.

O loiro continuou a fitá-la. Não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Não tinha vontade de abandoná-la, mas, por outro lado, sabia que o mais sensato era deixá-la e esquecê-la como as outras.

- Não quer mesmo ficar? –ela continuou a tentá-lo

- Olha, eu... – começou ele.

- Tudo bem – ela o interrompeu – Não se preocupe. Você me proporcionou três dias intensos de prazer. Eu... quero te dar um presente atrasado de natal – ela disse e levantou-se enrolada no lençol. Abriu a primeira gaveta da cômoda

- Que isso, não precisa – ele disse meio sem graça.

- Faço questão – ela insistiu e entregou-o uma pequena caixa preta com a tampa amarrada por uma fita. – Comprei hoje pela manhã quando você estava dormindo.

- Poxa, eu não tenho nada pra te dar em troca.

- Não precisa. Apenas quero te dar algo que vai fazer você se lembrar de mim – ela sorriu

O loiro devolveu o sorriso e abriu a tampa. Todavia, não havia nada na caixa.

- Ah, sei. É uma pegadinha – ele sorriu sem graça.

- Ah, meu Deus, desculpa! –ela tapou o rosto com a mão – Me desculpe, o vendedor da loja deve ter feito uma confusão e se esqueceu de colocar o seu presente aí dentro. Era um relógio de pulso – ela se afastou – Droga! Amanhã mesmo eu vou lá reclamar.

- Não, não, tudo bem. Pode deixar.

- Não, eu faço questão. Eu comprei com todo o carinho.

- Tudo bem, baby, o que vale é a intenção. Faça assim, fique com o relógio... como recordação. Pra se lembrar de mim.

- Tá, se você quer assim – ela se aproximou e alisou os cabelos dele – Não preciso nem perguntar se você vai querer me ver de novo ou se quer meu telefone. Acho que a resposta pra as duas perguntas eu já sei.

- Não fique chateada, mas... é melhor a gente não se ver mais. Minha vida é complicada, meu trabalho é complicado... Eu sou complicado.

- Tudo bem.

- Vem cá - ele a pegou pela cintura – Pode ter certeza que eu não vou me esquecer de você – falou com sinceridade

- Tenho certeza que não – ela respondeu com um sorriso malicioso e num tom que provocou um arrepio em Dean.

Contudo, ele desvaneceu o pensamento e deu um último beijo naquela estonteante mulher.

- 0 –

Já eram quase sete horas da noite. Dean soltou um longo suspiro diante do quarto de Sam e Vic. Já podia antever a tempestade que ia se abater.

Ele bateu na porta. Esperou. Rezou mentalmente para que ambos tivessem saído para procurar pistas naquele suposto caso do Trickster. Entretanto, sua prece não foi atendida.

Sam abriu a porta. Estava com cara de poucos amigos.

- Er... Oi, maninho. Alguma novidade?

- Entre – foi a resposta seca de Sam

O loiro obedeceu.

- E... a Vic? – perguntou temeroso.

- Está no banheiro. A gente... já ia sair pra buscar mais pistas.

- Ah! – foi tudo o que disse. Sentou-se na beira da cama.

Um silêncio desconfortável se instalou entre eles.

- OK, Sam. Pode dizer. Eu agi como um irresponsável, mas, por favor, fala alguma coisa.

- Francamente, Dean, você me surpreendeu. Olha, por mais que você corresse atrás de alguma conquista nos nossos casos, você nunca foi desleixado dessa maneira. Mas deixa pra lá, não precisa me explicar nada. – interrompeu o moço ao ver que o irmão pretendia retrucar – Espero que tenha uma boa desculpa pra Vic. Te prepare que vai ser uma tormenta.

- É, eu sei. Por isso que eu prefiro ouvir suas reclamações.

- Ah, então você teve a consideração de voltar? – indagou Collins com ironia ao entrar no quarto – Fico feliz. Achei que você estava pensando em se desligar do trabalho.

- Olha, Vic, não é o que parece, eu...

- Calma, Dean, calma. Você não me deve nenhuma explicação com quem você dorme ou deixa de dormir. Esse tipo de atitude eu só não aceitaria do Sam – ela se voltou para o namorado – Ouviu, Sam? Nunca que eu ia te perdoar por uma dessas!

Sam a olhou perplexo e depois para o irmão com expressão de quem diz "Sobrou pra mim agora".

- Mas de você, Dean, não me importa nem um pouco suas safadezas – ela fez expressão de desdém e passou as mãos uma na outra – Só que da próxima vez faça o favor de nos avisar quando você resolver abandonar um trabalho por causa de alguma mulher. Assim nos poupa energia de nos preocupar com você e só nos concentrarmos no caso.

- Ei, ei, ei. Espera um momento aí, Victoria – protestou o rapaz se colocando de pé – Não venha com esse discurso hipócrita não. Quando você e Sam resolveram tirar um fim de semana juntos, com um monte de casos que temos pela frente, eu não falei nada.

- Ah, tá, tive que ouvir um pouco de reclamação, sim – retrucou Sam

- Que seja. Mas eu não fiz um chilique muito grande por causa disso.

- E nem tinha porque fazer. Você também deve ter aproveitado bem aquele fim de semana – tornou Victoria com sarcasmo. – E depois, nós tivemos a consideração de te avisar. Não sumimos sem dar notícia.

- Eu estava com aquela moça do bar. Vocês me viram ficar lá com ela.

- Só que o problema, Dean, é que você resolveu tirar uma folga de três dias logo no meio de um caso e nem avisou a gente. Ficamos preocupados – replicou Sam

- E pelo visto à toa, não é? Pela sua postura você deve ter se divertido muito enquanto nós dois estávamos dando um duro danado pra tentar encontrar o Gabriel sem nenhum sucesso – tornou Victoria – Mas quer saber? Deixa pra lá!

- Então não encontraram nada mesmo dele? – o loiro indagou para dissipar o clima tenso

- Até agora não. Estamos no mesmo ponto – tornou Sam

- Então vamos continuar procurando – disse se levantando – Vou junto com vocês pra tentar encontrar uma pista.

- Não, pode deixar, Winchester. Pode deixar que o Sam e eu podemos cuidar disso sozinhos – retrucou Victoria. – Pode voltar pra sua garota ou qualquer uma que você encontrar por aí.

- Olha, Vic, eu...

- E chega, tá? Não estou com a menor vontade de discutir com você. Quer dar licença do nosso quarto? – ela apontou a porta.

O loiro abriu a boca para protestar.

- Agora – falou a caçadora num tom que não admitia ser contrariada.

- OK, Ok. Se você quer assim... – ele disse aborrecido e tornou num tom provocativo – Quer saber? Vou é dormir bastante porque quase não tive tempo pra isso nesses três dias de tanta atividade.

Os olhos de Collins pareciam querer saltar pelas órbitas, porém, ela não disse nada. O Winchester saiu sem esperar resposta.

- Você... você ouviu o que seu irmão disse? – ela se voltou possessa para Sam.

- Estou acostumado a ouvir coisa pior dele.

- Ele não passa de um pervertido, galinha, mulherengo e depravado! – esbravejou – Ai, que raiva!

Algo no olhar de Sam fê-la se recompor. Um brilho estranho.

- Bom... talvez eu esteja exagerando – ela se sentiu culpada e foi se sentar ao lado do namorado – Não é pra tanto, né?

Ela sorriu com ansiedade para seu amado como se quisesse uma confirmação de que tudo estava bem. O olhar de Sam se enterneceu e ele abriu um sorriso.

- Estamos todos muito tensos por causa do Gabriel. – disse como se justificasse a tensão da namorada – Nós dois trabalhamos muito, ficamos procurando pistas e evidências, entrevistando pessoas pra nada até agora.

- Tem razão, Sammy. Nem pudemos sair nesses dias pra algum divertimento. Acabamos ficando aqui no quarto – acrescentou com um sorriso malicioso – Não que eu esteja reclamando de ter ficado só você e eu aqui... juntinhos.

- Eu sei – o sorriso dele se alargou – Mas... acho que devíamos seguir o exemplo de Dean e também relaxar.

- Está sugerindo o quê, amor? – ela relaxou e pegou no rosto dele – Que abandonemos tudo por aqui nas costas do seu irmão e fugimos de novo pra aquele lugar que passamos aquele fim de semana?

- Bem que o Dean merecia que fizéssemos isso com ele. Só que... não... eu pensei em algo mais simples, por aqui mesmo e só por hoje. Poderíamos sair pra um lugar bem romântico onde possamos jantar e dançar coladinhos.

- Hum... Gostei dessa ideia. Quer saber? A gente merece! – ela se levantou com entusiasmo. – Eu vou tomar um banho bem gostoso e me arrumar pra você.

- Posso te acompanhar no banho? – ele também se levantou e falou num tom sugestivo enquanto a enlaçava pela cintura

- Pode, mas... comporte-se – o olhar dela era repressivo, mas a forma como mordia os lábios a traía.

- 0 –

_Chata, mandona, histérica e arrogante_.

Dean repetia esse mantra sem parar na mente associando-o à figura de Collins.

_Quem ela pensa que é?_

Virou de um lado da cama com raiva.

_E o Sam como sempre toma o partido dela_.

Virou para o outro lado com mais raiva ainda.

Deus! Gostaria mesmo que os dois estivessem na sua pele para tentar lhe entenderem e pararem de amolar.

_São dois hipócritas. Ficam de chamego pra cima e pra baixo saindo. Devem ter se agarrado bastante enquanto eu estava fora e me acusam com quatro pedras só porque quis curtir_.

Sentiu o sangue ferver só de imaginá-los novamente juntos no quarto ao lado trocando carícias.

_Maldição!_

Cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro como se quisesse abafar aqueles pensamentos que o torturavam.

Bem, por um lado, não podia culpá-los por estarem zangados. Não era de qualquer ser que estavam tratando, mas sim de Gabriel, um dos filhos da mãe que acossavam a ele e ao irmão naquela droga de Apocalipse.

Como ele, Dean Winchester, pôde baixar a guarda assim? O Arcanjo devia estar à espreita para dar seu bote.

Ao se lembrar do motivo de seu descuido, um sorriso brotou nos lábios do moço. Resolveu se agarrar às lembranças dos maravilhosos momentos que passara com sua Deusa. Funcionou. Ele relaxou e dormiu.

- 0 –

A claridade invadia o quarto. Ele sabia que já era de manhã, porém, não queria despertar. Um perfume invadiu suas narinas. Um delicioso aroma. Mas... espere! Ele conhecia aquela essência. Era de Victoria!

Bom, agora que ele não queria acordar mesmo. Queria sentir aquela fragrância o envolver.

Quando foi virar de lado, sentiu o peso de um corpo sobre a direita do seu. Um calor gostoso. Pele macia. Os contornos de uns seios sobre seu peito. Fios de cabelo encostando-se a seu rosto. Pernas enroscadas nas suas.

O Winchester abriu lentamente os olhos e teve um vislumbre da beldade sobre ele: Victoria ressonava tranquilamente.

O moço sorriu. Estava mesmo sonhando. Só que este sonho parecia mais real do que todos os que tivera com ela. Conseguia sentir mesmo o corpo da amada.

Já que era mesmo um sonho iria aproveitar. Sem sentimento de culpa.

Contudo, ao levantar o braço que estava livre para acariciar o rosto de Vic, ele estranhou. Seu braço parecia um pouco mais longo e sua mão um pouco mais pesada. Ele observou a própria mão e notou que ela parecia maior. Bem, devia ser mesmo coisa de sonho.

Deixou para lá e alisou os cabelos de Victoria. Ela ficava tão linda quando dormia. Tão tranquila. Muito diferente da Indomável que costuma encarnar mesmo para ele às vezes.

Após um tempo, a mulher sorriu sem abrir os olhos como se estivesse apreciando o contato. A mão do Winchester deslizou para o pescoço. Deus! Ela era tão suave, macia e quente neste sonho! Ela seria assim na realidade?

Finalmente, Collins despertou, ergueu a cabeça e olhou para ele. Ela estava com o rosto amassado. Mas até isso ele achou encantador!

- Bom dia, meu amor – ela disse com a voz rouca

Em seguida, deu-lhe um suave beijo nos lábios. Foi o bastante para deixá-lo atordoado.

- Bom dia – respondeu aéreo

Entretanto, levou um susto ao ouvir o som da própria voz. Ela estava mais grossa. Nem parecia a sua. Era mais semelhante a do...

- Dormiu bem, Sammy? – perguntou Vic com mais firmeza.

O Winchester pareceu ter levado um choque. De repente, afastou-se dela, sentou-se e encostou-se à cabeceira.

- Do que você me chamou?

- Sam, o que foi? – ela estranhou – Não ficou chateado porque te chamei de Sammy, não é? Você me disse que posso te chamar assim.

O moço nada disse. Apenas começou a olhar as próprias mãos, o corpo e apalpar-se como se quisesse verificar alguma doença no corpo. E logo se levantou de um pulo direto para o banheiro.

- Sam! – Vic o chamou preocupada e também se levantou atrás dele.

O Winchester acendeu a luz do banheiro e contemplou-se no espelho. Seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Deus, isso não está acontecendo... – ele proferiu num sussurrou quase inaudível

- Meu amor, algum problema? – Collins perguntou da porta do banheiro.

O moço virou a cabeça em sua direção para responder, contudo, quase cai no chão. Sua respiração ficou acelerada, seus olhos pareciam querer saltar para fora e seu membro ficou a ponto de bala. Victoria estava completamente nua!

A caçadora riu ao ver a expressão alucinada de seu namorado.

- Meu Deus, Sam, eu acho que você ainda está sob o efeito daquela bebida de ontem. Você exagerou um pouco.

O homem nada respondeu. Estava estático ainda com o olhar fixo na bela visão à sua frente. Collins se aproximou de modo provocante.

- E logo pela manhã já está aceso, hein, danadinho?! Hum... Mas eu também – ela se insinuou

E colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Ele continuava sem reação. Lutava para se controlar. Seus olhos se fixaram na boca de Victoria que se aproximava da sua. O Winchester fez um esforço supremo para se libertar dos braços da mulher e escapar de seu beijo. Foi quase como recusar o paraíso de portas abertas para ele!

O moreno se afastou dela e ficou perto do box.

- Sam, o que foi? Parece até que está fugindo de mim? – ela estranhava cada vez mais

- N... não. Não é isso! Quer dizer... é, mas...

- Você está querendo brincar, não é? – ela se acercou dele e envolveu-o com os braços outra vez – Uma brincadeira pra esquentar nossa manhã?

E mordiscou a orelha dele.

- Oh, Deus, dai-me forças... – ele sussurrou arfante

E com determinação se distanciou dela novamente. Encostou-se à porta. Procurou acalmar "o incêndio" por todo seu corpo.

- Sam, que isso? Você está tão estranho está manhã. – ela o olhava cada vez mais intrigada – Não sei... Alguma coisa no seu olhar...

- Olhe, Vic... – ele começou a falar e procurou fixar apenas os olhos dela – Sei que vai parecer muito louco o que vou te contar, mas...

Batidas na porta interromperam o que o caçador ia dizer.

- Vic! Dean! Abram! – era a voz de Dean

- Ai, droga, o que seu irmão quer a essa hora? – praguejou Vic

- Deixa que eu atendo – o Winchester parecia apreensivo e fez menção de ir.

- Não, Sam, espere. Eu mesma vou... Assim eu falo pra ele umas boas verdades por vir nos incomodar.

- Mas...

Contudo, a mulher passou por ele e foi se vestir de uma vez.

- Vic! Dean! Abram! – a voz do loiro insistia

- Espere só um momento, Dean! – esbravejou Collins – Eu já sei que é você! Estou só me vestindo!

Ela amarrou o cordão do robe rapidamente, deu uma ajeitada no cabelo e abriu a porta.

- Espero que você tenha uma boa razão pra vir nos incomodar a esta hora! – Victoria foi logo avisando

- Vic, você... acordou agora... com meu irmão? – o Winchester a agarrou pelos braços bastante agitado

- Como é que é? – Collins se soltou imediatamente dele.

O homem passou pela caçadora e entrou esbaforido pelo quarto. Ao ver o irmão – que já tinha colocado uma calça moleton – encostado à porta do banheiro, dirigiu-se a ele:

- É você... Dean?

Antes que o outro respondesse qualquer coisa, Collins os interrompeu:

- Espere um momento aí, Winchester! O que deu em você? Como é que você entra assim no quarto dos outros sem ser convidado?

- Vocês... não dormiram juntos agora... não é? – o loiro perguntou à moça, porém, seu olhar se fixou na cama desarrumada e depois no irmão. Este negou com a cabeça veemente.

- O quê? – Collins riu – Dean, você bebeu por acaso?

- Escute, Vic, eu...

- Não, escute você. Desde quando é da sua conta se o Sam e eu dormimos juntos ou não? O que, aliás, é óbvio pra você há muito tempo, não é? Ou por acaso acha que o Sam vai pra outros lugares dormir com qualquer uma como é o seu caso?

- Vic, você não está entendendo...

- Não, eu estou entendendo muito bem. Você está sob o efeito de alguma droga que deve ter tomado com... essa fulana com quem você esteve por aí. E quer mesmo saber? Sam e eu tivemos uma noite maravilhosa juntos, e se não fosse por você, nossa manhã agora também seria maravilhosa.

E se aproximou do moreno colocando os braços em torno do seu pescoço. Deu-lhe um beijo para provocar o loiro e mostrar o quanto estava satisfeita com "seu Gigante". O moreno não pôde evitar corresponder tal foi a surpresa. Porém, desvencilhou-se rapidamente antes daquele beijo se aprofundar ao ver o outro Winchester cruzar os braços com expressão assassina.

- Vic, olha, isso não tá certo... – o moreno parecia constrangido e tentava se explicar

- Sam, não dê ideia pro seu irmão. Ele que está sobrando aqui – voltou-se vitoriosa para o loiro – Se está incomodado, então se retire. Sam e eu queremos ter uma manhã cheia de paixão e você está nos atrapalhando.

- Eu iria, Victoria, com muito gosto se você fosse qualquer outra mulher – o loiro respondeu com um sorriso forçado – Só que tem dois pequenos detalhes. Primeiro: você não é qualquer outra mulher, é minha namorada. E segundo: esse aí não é o Sam, quer dizer, eu. Esse aí é o Dean.

Collins nada disse, apenas caiu na gargalhada. Teve uma crise de riso quase tão forte como da vez que viu Dean fazer um strip-tease. Aos poucos foi se acalmando.

- Dean, essa droga que você tomou realmente é forte! – ela continuava rindo.

Contudo, ao observar a postura do loiro e o modo como ele a olhava, ela sentiu um calafrio. Aquela maneira de cruzar os braços, o jeito zangado de olhar e até o modo suave e mais culto de como ele falou... eram idênticos aos de Sam. O riso dela morreu na hora. Seu rosto se virou para observar o rosto daquele que ela acabara de beijar e que julgava ser seu namorado. O jeito que ele a olhava era da mesma forma da de Dean quando sabia ter aprontado alguma.

- Você... não é Sam... não é? – a pergunta pausada foi quase um sussurro.

O rapaz balançou a cabeça de modo negativo com um imperceptível sorriso nervoso.

Collins arregalou os olhos. Se ele não era Sam, então... era Dean!? Meu Deus, tinha acordado com o corpo encostado no dele, tinha ficado nua diante do Winchester, praticamente se jogou pra cima dele e até... o beijou. E o miserável nem pra lhe avisar?

Tudo isso passou num átimo na mente de Collins, fez com que sua mão se fechasse e acertasse com toda força o nariz do homem à sua frente.

- Seu pervertido!

- 0 –

- Ai! Ai, Sam! Está doendo! – reclamou Dean enquanto o irmão colocava gaze em seu nariz quebrado. Bem, não propriamente "seu nariz".

- Pare de chiar, Dean. Já estou terminando – replicou Sam.

Os dois estavam sentados na beira da cama frente a frente. Victoria andava de um lado para o outro. Estava arrependida de ter socado Dean, não porque ele não merecesse, mas porque no fim das contas foi o nariz de Sam que havia quebrado.

Meu Deus, que confusão! Era uma situação realmente louca! Seu namorado e seu cunhado em corpos trocados. Ela só conseguia distingui-los pelo jeito de agir e falar de cada um – coisa que não se pode fingir por mais perfeita que seja a imitação.

E se ela estava assombrada, imagine os dois irmãos! Era como olhar para um espelho, embora com os maneirismos diferentes a que estavam acostumados a se expressar. E estavam desconfortáveis nos corpos que ocupavam no momento.

-Pronto, terminei! – disse Sam e levantou-se

- Ui! Mas ainda dói legal! – retrucou Dean

- Está satisfeita, Vic? Agora meu nariz vai ficar assim por uns três dias – reclamou Sam se voltando para a namorada

- Eu já pedi desculpas, amor – Victoria respondeu com pesar e aproximou-se dele- Foi sem pensar... quando eu vi, já tinha feito.

- É, mas agora se a gente conseguir destrocar nesse meio tempo, eu vou ter que ficar com o nariz assim.

- Ela pode ter socado seu nariz, mas fui eu que senti a dor – queixou-se Dean – Ai! E ainda sinto.

- E você não tem que reclamar! – repreendeu Sam – Não tinha nada que ver minha namorada nua e muito menos deixá-la te beijar! Por que não avisou logo pra ela?

- Pô, Sammy, eu tentei, cara! Mas eu não tenho culpa se ela foi pra cima de mim igual uma loba no cio.

A expressão de Vic foi de cólera.

- Eu vou bater nele, Sam! Eu vou bater nele! – ela quis avançar enquanto Dean se encolhia

- Calma! Calma! Parem vocês dois! – Sam esbravejou e colocou-se entre eles. – Não é hora para isso! Nós temos que pensar! Isso que aconteceu comigo e com o Dean com certeza foi coisa do Gabriel.

- Mas... como isso foi acontecer assim?

- A última coisa de que me lembro foi da nossa noite... depois que chegamos daquela boate. E de ter dormido com você nos meus braços. E hoje acordei sozinho no quarto de Dean. Eu te procurei, mas você não estava lá. Daí eu estranhei ... estar vestido. – respondeu um pouco constrangido em falar de sua intimidade com Vic na presença do irmão – E também estranhei meu corpo e quando fui no banheiro, tomei um susto quando me vi no espelho. Demorou pra eu me dar conta do que tinha acontecido e... vim aqui preocupado que vocês tivessem acordado juntos da mesma forma... que eu tinha deixado meu corpo.

- Er... foi, mas... – Dean procurou se explicar

- Mas nada aconteceu entre nós, meu amor. Juro – Vic se adiantou.

- É, Sam... nada aconteceu.

– E eu acabaria percebendo que não era você. Sei exatamente a maneira como você me toca e me beija – seu olhar que era de carinho para o namorado, dirigiu-se com reprovação para Dean – Mas se dependesse do seu irmão...

- Ah, tá! Não fui eu que foi avançando logo de manhã com... muito fogo.– tornou Dean sarcástico

- Ah, não, Sam ! Eu já disse que vou bater no seu irmão! Eu vou bater nele! – a caçadora avançou de novo

- Ei, ei, vocês dois! Já disse pra parar! – Sam se interceptou outra vez entre eles – O que está feito, está feito. Em vez de nós brigarmos, vamos nos concentrar em resolver a situação.

- Mas o que vamos fazer? Agora mais do que nunca temos que achar Gabriel e obrigá-lo a desfazer a troca entre vocês

- Eu acho melhor a gente pedir ajuda pro Cass. Só ele pode encontrar rapidinho aquele trickster fajuto – aconselhou Dean

- Infelizmente, a Vic e eu tentamos contatá-lo nesses dias em que você esteve "sumido". Mas ele não retornou – explicou Sam

- Você deixou mensagem?

- Várias.

- Então deixe mais uma e agora escreva que é em caráter de máxima urgência – e olhou para o corpo que ocupava com exasperação – E máxima urgência mesmo porque... me desculpe, mano, você pode ser maior do que eu, mas eu não troco meu corpinho lindo pelo seu de jeito nenhum.

Sam revirou os olhos e tratou de discar o número de Cass no aparelho.

- 0 –

- Então, vamos nos separar. – declarou Collins

Os três estavam no estacionamento do motel. Dean estava encostado na porta de seu Impala. Quanto a Vic e Sam, estavam parados diante do carro dela. Os três haviam combinado de se separar para encontrarem mais rápido algum vestígio da passagem do "trickster".

- Ainda não acho que seja uma boa ideia, Vic – retrucou Sam – Gabriel não é de brincadeira. Ele pode querer te aprisionar de novo numa ilha deserta.

- Pois que venha. Saberei lidar com ele da mesma forma que da última vez – ela sorriu com desafio e mostrou os punhos.

- É, seus punhos são de aço mesmo. Eu já comprovei – replicou Dean de seu carro e alisou o nariz machucado.

- Tudo bem, querida. Mas... tome cuidado – falou Sam

Pegou no rosto da namorada para beijá-la, entretanto, ela recuou e disse:

- Sam, melhor não.

- Por quê?

- É... que é muito estranho. Eu sei que é você aí no corpo do Dean, mas... ainda é o corpo do Dean.

Não que ela nunca houvesse desejado experimentar aqueles lábios, a forma como o loiro beijava. É verdade que nunca pensava em Dean quando tinha seus momentos de paixão e ternura com Sam, no entanto, quando estava sozinha não tinha controle de seus pensamentos sobre "seu cunhado".

Contudo, não usaria o pretexto dos dois estarem em corpos trocados para sentir o gosto da boca do mais velho dos Winchesters. Seria para ela... como traição.

- Eu vou me sentir estranha te beijando no corpo dele – continuou

- Por mim não tem problema – retrucou Dean – Pra mim vai ser uma experiência excitante observar como eu fico quando beijo alguém.

Ao ver a expressão raivosa do casal, acrescentou:

- OK. Esqueçam o que acabei de dizer.

- Tem razão, Vic – respondeu Sam para a moça embora olhasse com advertência para o irmão – Eu não quero o seu gosto nos lábios dele.

E se contentou em se despedir da namorada apenas com um abraço. Depois, cada um dos três caçadores tomou um caminho diferente.

- 0 –

Na manhã do dia seguinte, Sam foi o primeiro a despertar.

Eles não haviam encontrado nenhum vestígio de Gabriel e Cass continuava sem lhes dar notícias.

Dean e ele dormiram no mesmo quarto enquanto Vic dormia no outro. Sam achou melhor assim porque tinha esperança que Gabriel resolvesse destrocá-los. Não por bondade ou remorso, somente por pura gozação. Para deixá-los constrangidos caso Sam ficasse no mesmo quarto que Collins com o corpo de Dean e, no dia seguinte, despertasse novamente em seu corpo, só que no quarto que o irmão fosse dormir sozinho. E não ia ser nada agradável que Dean acordasse outra vez no mesmo quarto que Victoria.

Sam se espreguiçou na cama. Desde que havia assumido o corpo de Dean, ele se achava estranho, um tanto desajeitado, como se vestisse uma roupa que não combinava com ele. O mesmo se passava com seu irmão.

No entanto, acordara se sentindo confortável. E quando virou de lado, seu espanto foi grande. Na cama ao lado, via o corpo de Dean ressonando. Isso queria dizer que...

Sentou-se rapidamente e apalpou o próprio corpo e braços. Correu até o banheiro e viu-se no espelho.

Foi grande a sua alegria a se ver de novo em seu corpo!

- Dean! Dean, acorde! – ele chamou o irmão – Dean, nós voltamos para os nossos corpos!

- Ahn!? O q... quê!? – o loiro despertou parecendo um tanto confuso.

- Nós voltamos, Dean! – ele sentou-se na beira da cama de frente para o irmão e repetiu com alegria – Eu estou no meu corpo de novo e você no seu!

Contudo, a expressão do loiro foi de total horror. Ele se levantou de repente e começou a olhar para as próprias mãos e pernas.

- Meu Deus, não! – ele gritou com desespero

- Dean, o que foi? – Sam estranhou

Antes que o outro lhe respondesse, ouviu-se um grito de terror vindo do quarto ao lado.

- Vic! – Sam falou apavorado

Colocou seu calção rapidamente e pegou uma arma em cima da cômoda.

- Sam, espere, eu... – o loiro tentou deter o moreno, mas este já tinha saído em disparada para socorrer à namorada.

Sam abriu a porta com um chute e entrou.

- Vic! Vic!

- S...Sam!? – a voz da moça respondeu do banheiro

- Vic, você... está bem? – a voz estava mais aliviada, porém, ele continuava empunhando o revólver e foi para o cômodo. Abaixou a arma ao ver que sua garota parecia bem e vestida numa camisola preta. Estava diante de um espelho de rosto – O que aconteceu?

- Eu... eu vou matar aquele filho da da puta do Gabriel! – respondeu a mulher se voltando para o Winchester.

Imediatamente, Sam percebeu algo errado. A voz era de Collins e o corpo também, entretanto, o jeito colérico e a postura eram completamente diferentes. Masculinizados.

- Dean!?

- 0 -

**Nossa! E agora? Dean no corpo de Vic e vice-versa. E o que vcs acham? Será mesmo que o Gabriel está por trás disso tudo?**

**Esse título é pra parodiar o filme brasileiro _Se Eu fosse você_, com Tony Ramos e Glória Pires. Uma boa comédia na minha opinião.**

**Bem, farei o possível para postar o próximo no começo de abril, mas me mandem reviews. OK?**

**Até a próxima.**


	23. Se Eu fosse vocês (2ª parte) - Final

**Bom, gente, não deu pra postar no começo deste mês, mas como lhes garanti pelo menos postar um capítulo mensal, aí está. Vou procurar ser mais frequente. E me desculpem, no capítulo anterior, não deu pra formatá-lo porque eu estava utilizando o servidor da Internet Explorer que ultimamente tem ficado cada vez sem recursos. Já consertei pelo Google Chrome. Espero que se divirtam ao ler tanto quanto eu me diverti ao escrever.**

**Boa leitura!**

**- 0 -**

Anteriormente:

– Parece que eles cobram muito de você.

– É, às vezes, mas eu também gosto do meu trabalho, costumo levá-lo a sério e também sou bom no que faço.

– Mas tenho a impressão que eles não te reconhecem.

– Não... até que... não é bem assim - ele parecia hesitar. Não queria fazer confidências a seu respeito, porém, algo na mulher o impelia - Às vezes, a Victoria e eu... a gente briga por não concordar em alguns pontos do nosso trabalho. E... o Sam... eu e ele tivemos algumas diferenças nos últimos tempos, a ponto de eu não conseguir mais confiar nele como antes. E... no fundo ele sente isso e se chateia mesmo que não me diga nada. E acho que por isso acaba ficando do lado da Vic - suspirou - Tem vezes que eu gostaria muito que eles trocassem de lugar comigo, pra ver como me sinto.

(...)

Você me proporcionou três dias intensos de prazer. Eu... quero te dar um presente atrasado de natal - ela disse e levantou-se enrolada no lençol. Abriu a primeira gaveta da cômoda

– Que isso, não precisa - ele disse meio sem graça.

– Faço questão - ela insistiu e entregou-o uma pequena caixa preta com a tampa amarrada por uma fita. - Comprei hoje pela manhã quando você estava dormindo.

– Poxa, eu não tenho nada pra te dar em troca.

– Não precisa. Apenas quero te dar algo que vai fazer você se lembrar de mim - ela sorriu

O loiro devolveu o sorriso e abriu a tampa. Todavia, não havia nada na caixa.

– Ah, sei. É uma pegadinha - ele sorriu sem graça.

(...)

– Sam, não dê ideia pro seu irmão. Ele que está sobrando aqui - voltou-se vitoriosa para o loiro - Se está incomodado, então se retire. Sam e eu queremos ter uma manhã cheia de paixão e você está nos atrapalhando.

– Eu iria, Victoria, com muito gosto se você fosse qualquer outra mulher - o loiro respondeu com um sorriso forçado - Só que tem dois pequenos detalhes. Primeiro: você não é qualquer outra mulher, é minha namorada. E segundo: esse aí não é o Sam, quer dizer, eu. Esse aí é o Dean.

Collins nada disse, apenas caiu na gargalhada. Teve uma crise de riso quase tão forte como da vez que viu Dean fazer um strip-tease. Aos poucos foi se acalmando.

– Dean, essa droga que você tomou realmente é forte! - ela continuava rindo.

Contudo, ao observar a postura do loiro e o modo como ele a olhava, ela sentiu um calafrio. Aquela maneira de cruzar os braços, o jeito zangado de olhar e até o modo suave e mais culto de como ele falou... eram idênticos aos de Sam. O riso dela morreu na hora. Seu rosto se virou para observar o rosto daquele que ela acabara de beijar e que julgava ser seu namorado. O jeito que ele a olhava era da mesma forma da de Dean quando sabia ter aprontado alguma.

– Você... não é Sam... não é? - a pergunta pausada foi quase um sussurro.

(...)

Sam abriu a porta com um chute e entrou.

– Vic! Vic!

– S...Sam!? - a voz da moça respondeu do banheiro

– Vic, você... está bem? - a voz estava mais aliviada, porém, ele continuava empunhando o revólver e foi para o cômodo. Abaixou a arma ao ver que sua garota parecia bem e vestida numa camisola preta. Estava diante de um espelho de rosto - O que aconteceu?

– Eu... eu vou matar aquele filho da puta do Gabriel! - respondeu a mulher se voltando para o Winchester .

Imediatamente, Sam percebeu algo errado. A voz era de Collins e o corpo também, entretanto, o jeito colérico e a postura eram completamente diferentes. Masculinizados.

– Dean!?

**Capítulo 22**

**Se Eu fosse Vocês (2ª parte)**

Com certeza, dessa vez, Gabriel havia se superado! Fazê-lo trocar de corpo com a Vic!

Tudo bem que Dean desejava muito tocar no corpo daquela mulher que o enlouquecia, estar dentro dela... Mas não daquela forma!

Sam o olhava perplexo. Não tinha palavras para exprimir o assombro de ver seu irmão no corpo da namorada.

- Sam! – uma voz chamou o Winchester da porta do quarto. A voz era de Dean, mas o tom era mais efeminado.

O moço olhou na direção da porta. Era o corpo de seu irmão. Porém, era Victoria que estava nele. Novamente, Sam fez expressão de assombro.

Vic entrou. Ainda estava com a camisa e cueca samba calção do loiro. Ela andou pelo quarto do jeito suave e feminino que costumava. Dean ficou aturdido. Era como se ver numa versão gay.

Ele e Collins se olharam com desalento.

- Eu vou bater tanto naquele trickster... – sussurrou Collins

- Pois entre na fila, minha cara! – retrucou Dean

Sam olhou para seu irmão e namorada alternadamente.

- Meu... Deus! – exasperado, ele bateu a cabeça na testa, mas ao fazer isso, seu nariz quebrado ricocheteou e ele sentiu a dor. – Ai!

- 0 –

- Droga! Cass, eu vou quebrar sua cara por isso – esbravejou Dean furioso pela falta de resposta do anjo. Andava de um lado para o outro do quarto. – Tente mais uma vez, Sam!

- Estou tentando, Dean, mas não posso fazer mais nada se o Cass não dá notícias.

- Merda! Porra! Puta que pariu! Cacete! Vai tomar no...

- Ei, Dean, pare de falar palavrões usando a minha boca! – repreendeu Vic. E se levantou da cama onde estava sentada, pegou um robe preto e jogou-o para o Winchester. – E trate de se cobrir. Não quero que você me veja de camisola!

- Há! Há! Minha cara, eu já vi o suficiente do seu corpo ontem. Ver seu decote e suas pernas nuas não fará diferença agora! – disse e jogou a vestimenta no chão

- Eu... Eu vou... – Victoria apertou os punhos com expressão de cólera.

- O quê? Vai me bater? – interrompeu Dean e, provocativo, colocou as mãos na cintura – Vai se atrever a machucar seu lindo corpinho?

- Tire as mãos dele! – Collins se aproximou e retirou "as mãos de Dean" da cintura. Apontou o dedo para ele. – Nunca se atreva a tocar num centímetro do meu corpo enquanto estiver aí! Só o Sam pode me tocar em qualquer parte.

- Ah, tá! Enquanto eu estiver nesse seu corpo, ele que se atreva! Eu corto o braço dele fora!

- Escute aqui, Winchester...

- Parem vocês dois! Estão me deixando louco! Ai, maldição! – Sam gritou, mas novamente a dor do nariz quebrado o incomodou e fê-lo abaixar o rosto. Depois do momento eufórico de se ver outra vez em seu corpo, ele sentia o estrago que a namorada havia feito. Colocou a mão para massagear a parte afetada – Ai, como dói!

- Desculpa, Sam! – Vic se abaixou diante do namorado e ergueu seu rosto com uma mão enquanto que com a outra procurou acariciar o nariz dele – Me desculpa, meu amor, mais uma vez por ter quebrado seu nariz.

- Er... tudo bem, Vic – ele estava constrangido pela aproximação de Vic no corpo de Dean e aquelas mãos masculinas no rosto dele

- Me deixa dar um beijo que sara. – ela aproximou o rosto, contudo, Sam a afastou.

- Er... ahn... não precisa, Dea... quer dizer, er... meu amor – ele ficou mais constrangido

- Tem certeza? – ela o olhava preocupada.

Dean interveio:

- Ei, senhorita, não se atreva a usar meu lindo corpo pra beijar, tocar, acariciar ou... ou... qualquer outro gesto gay pra cima do Sam! Isso não!

Vic se levantou furiosa e ia retrucar, contudo, uma presença os interrompeu. Era Cass.

- Desculpem o atraso, mas eu vim o mais rápido que pude – disse

- Ah! Aleluia! Já não era sem tempo! – Dean levantou os braços para o alto

Cass franziu a testa por um segundo ao contemplar o Winchester no corpo feminino e saudou:

- Olá, Dean.

- 0 –

- E então, Cass? – indagou Sam – O que você acha?

O anjo ouvira o relato dos caçadores sobre a chegada deles ali até a troca de corpos entre Sam e Dean e deste com Victoria.

- Que pergunta! A resposta é óbvia desde o começo. Tá na cara que isso é coisa daquele merda do Gabriel! – exclamou Dean impaciente.

- Não tenho tanta certeza – retrucou o anjo – É certo que isso é uma magia poderosa, mas não tão poderosa que eu não pudesse reverter...

- Você pode reverter? – interrompeu Dean ansioso e agarrou a gola do sobretudo de Castiel

-...Se eu estivesse na posse de todos os meus poderes – completou o anjo

O Winchester o soltou desapontado com um suspiro de muxoxo.

- Você disse que não tem tanta certeza – observou Sam - Por quê? Acha que pode ser outra coisa que fez isso conosco e que também tem provocado toda essa confusão aqui na cidade?

- Deixem-me dar uma rápida verificada para confirmar minha teoria. Eu já volto.

- Mas... – Dean ia protestar, porém, Castiel já havia sumido – Que ótimo! Ele custa a aparecer e quando vem, fica menos tempo do que precisamos.

- O jeito é esperar – disse Vic resignada. E abriu uma gaveta onde tirou algumas roupas e entregou para o cunhado – Enquanto isso, Winchester, vista essas calças, essa blusa e essa jaqueta.

- Ei, espera! Me deixe... tirar essa camisola primeiro.

- Não, senhor! Nem pense nisso! Eu estou... quer dizer, você está sem sutiã e não quero que veja meus seios. Não de novo!

- Er...Ora, até parece...

- E rápido! – ordenou Collins sem permitir mais protestos da parte do Winchester

O caçador bufou, entretanto, não discutiu mais. Sam continuava olhando os dois ainda sem acreditar. Ele não sabia se ria ou se continuava chocado com o fato.

Não tiveram que esperar Castiel por muito em tempo. Decorridos cerca de quinze minutos, ele reapareceu.

- Não é Gabriel quem está provocando tudo isso – ele foi logo avisando – Eu procurei por toda a cidade e não senti a energia dele como da última vez que nos encontramos.

- Então se não é o Gabriel... o que pode ser? – indagou Vic

- Um trickster.

- Um autêntico?

- Exato.

- Beleza! Você pode achá-lo? – interveio Dean

- Creio que não. Um trickster como esse não é poderoso como Gabriel, mas pode se esconder de mim. Bom, se eu tivesse com todos meus poderes...

- Tá, tá! Já entendi!

- Mas tem que ter alguma forma de atraí-lo – tornou Vic

- Ele deve saber que vocês são caçadores e deve querer brincar mais com vocês do que com os outros habitantes daqui. Só não entendo como vocês puderam cair numa armadilha dele prevenidos do jeito que estavam.

- Cass, nós não caímos na armadilha dele. Ele simplesmente nos sacaneou.

- Um autêntico trickster quando começa uma brincadeira segue um mesmo padrão para suas vítimas mesmo que tenha um inimigo focado. Vocês devem ter aberto algum pacote vazio que receberam.

- Nem eu nem Sam recebemos nenhum pacote. E se tivéssemos recebido, jamais o abriríamos sabendo das consequências. E depois, a última coisa que eu ia querer era trocar de lugar com o Dean e acredito que o Sam também não.

- Oh, meu Deus... – sussurrou Dean com a cabeça baixa e expressão de entendimento

- O que foi? – indagou Sam.

- Er... Cass... Um trickster pode assumir qualquer tipo de forma que deseje? – questionou o Winchester sem responder a pergunta do irmão.

- Sim, de animal, de uma criança, objeto, homem ou mulher.

- Droga! Não acredito nisso!

- Dean... Não me diga o que acho que estou pensando – disse Sam o olhando com reprovação e começando a entender.

- Podem me explicar do que estão falando? – interrompeu Vic

- Acho que sei quem é o trickster – replicou Dean coçando a cabeça

- Espere... Você está falando...

- Sim. É a... aquela mulher com quem estive – ao ver o olhar furioso de Collins, ele completou – Ora, como eu poderia saber?

- Não, claro que não, Winchester! Não tinha como você saber porque você só pensa com a cabeça de baixo!

- Ei, não precisa falar assim comigo! Já estou me sentindo péssimo por saber que dormi com... um trickster. Um macho travesti! – ele fez expressão de repugnância – Acho que vou vomitar!

- Bem, se te serve de consolo, creio que não – interveio Castiel. – Um trickster pode ser tanto um homem como mulher. Lembre-se de que são semideuses. Há muitos deles em diversas culturas. **São todos filhos do deus nórdico Loki com mortais¹**.

- Então... quer dizer que peguei uma legítima fêmea? Uma semideusa?

- Exato.

- Uf! Que alívio!

- Que bom que você encontrou um consolo em toda essa confusão, Winchester! – tornou Collins – Mas eu quero saber como você foi cair nessa armadilha dessa... trickster. E no que estava pensando quando desejou trocar de lugar comigo e com o Sam?

- Tá legal, eu vou me explicar.

E lhes contou sobre o episódio do suposto relógio que ganharia, mas que, ao invés disso, recebeu um presente vazio. E também lhes confessou o desabafo de querer que seus dois companheiros trocassem de lugar com ele só para poderem entender como se sentia.

- Repito: como eu poderia saber? – defendeu-se – Esse... Essa Trickster soube me enganar direitinho.

- Claro que soube! Dean Winchester é conhecido por não resistir a um rabo de saia! – retrucou Victoria com ironia – Da próxima vez, veja em que pernas você se mete.

- Uh, nossa! Depois eu é quem sou o desbocado.

Antes que Collins revidasse o comentário, Sam os interrompeu:

- OK, gente, vamos parar com essa discussão sem sentido. O mais importante é que já sabemos quem é o nosso Brincalhão, ou melhor, Brincalhona. Dean, você se lembra de como chegar ao local onde esteve com ela?

- Er... ahn... acho que sim.

- Você acha?

- Não... Quer dizer, sei como chegar lá.

Sam trocou um rápido olhar com Vic de descrença, porém, disse:

- Então vamos lá. Cass, você pode nos ajudar caso encontremos alguma surpresa?

- Acho que posso fazer alguma coisa.

- Ótimo! Vamos logo que mal posso esperar para recuperar meu corpo. – disse Vic. Segurou o braço do namorado e fê-lo olhar para ela – E... Sam, a primeira coisa que quero fazer depois que voltar é recuperar o tempo perdido nesses dois dias em que... não podemos nem trocar um beijo.

Ela o olhava com desejo e paixão. Sam ficou desconcertado. Mesmo enxergando o olhar da namorada por detrás da aparência do irmão, ainda era constrangedor para ele. Ainda mais com Dean os observando com expressão aturdida e Castiel de forma analítica.

- Er... ahn... certo, Vic. É melhor irmos.

Eles se aprontaram com as armas que possuíam. Antes, porém, que pusessem o pé para fora do quarto, Dean os deteve:

- Esperem!

- O quê? – indagou Sam

- Tem alguma coisa escorrendo na... er, bem... por entre as minhas... as pernas da Vic.

- Ai, meu Deus! Ela ia chegar hoje! – exclamou Vic

- Ela quem?

- A minha... er... menstruação.

Dean arregalou os olhos.

- O quê!? Estou sangrando!? – ele gritou

- Sem dramas, Dean! – fez gesto com as duas mãos para que ele se acalmasse – Espere, que vamos dar um jeito!

Ela correu até a cômoda do quarto e abriu a última gaveta onde tirou um pacote de absorventes.

- Venha comigo! Eu vou te ajudar com isso – disse e puxou o Winchester pelo braço. Voltou-se para Sam e Castiel – Esperem só um momento, rapazes.

- 0 –

- Eu vou ter que colocar essa coisa dentro de mim!? - esbravejou Dean no banheiro ao observar Vic tirando um absorvente interno do pacote

- É lógico que não! - respondeu ela

- Ah, bom!

- Eu é quem vou colocar. Pensa que vou deixar você tocar numa parte minha tão íntima?

- Você... você acha que metido numa situação dessas...vou ter cabeça pra tirar casquinha? Ainda mais de você... namorada do meu irmão?

- Ah, Winchester, como se eu não soubesse! Quem não te conhece, que te compre. Agora, chega de discussão e abaixe logo essa calça e a calcinha pra eu poder colocar o absorvente.

- Nem a pau! Não vou me submeter a esse mico!

- Ou isso ou vai sentir o sangue escorrer pelas pernas. E acredite, o mico é bem maior.

- Droga! Juro que se os outros caçadores souberem disso, nunca mais volto a caçar. Sam, pare de rir! – gritou ao ouvir o som das risadas do irmão vinda do quarto. – E se você contar pra alguém ou fazer piadinha disso algum dia, eu te mato!

- Anda e pare de reclamar! E Sam, também não estou achando nenhuma graça! - disse Collins em voz alta

O moço não parava de rir enquanto aguardava por Vic e Dean sentado na cama. Ao seu lado, de pé, Castiel também esperava por eles.

A situação da troca entre sua namorada e seu irmão que antes pareceu aterradora a Sam, agora o estava lhe provocando risadas. Nem mesmo a dor que latejava de seu nariz conseguia pará-lo. Era grotesco a que ponto tudo culminou ali! E hilário imaginar Dean sangrando que nem mulher!

Todavia, procurou tapar a boca para abafar o riso ao ouvir a queixa de Victoria. Olhou para Cass; este não ria, contudo, um imperceptível sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Até o anjo achava certa graça naquela situação.

- Não se atreva a olhar, viu? - ameaçou Vic enquanto se abaixava diante de Dean

- Tá legal - disse ele virando a cabeça de lado - Mas ande! Vamos acabar logo com isso!

Victoria começou a operação "coloque absorvente". Com a mão pesada de Dean que agora ela possuía, usou de máxima delicadeza para pôr o absorvente na parte correta.

- Deus, isso é... embaraçoso e desconfortável. - sussurrou Dean

- Eu é quem o diga - concordou Victoria.

E ambos sentiam uma estranha excitação por estarem numa situação tão constrangedora... mas, ao mesmo tempo, tão íntima. Dean, mesmo num corpo feminino, ainda era Dean Winchester. Por isso, arfou e sentiu "lá embaixo" umedecer pelo contato "com a mão de Vic".

Então era daquele jeito que uma mulher começava a se excitar?

Collins, por sua vez, também sentiu os sentidos nublarem pelo toque em sua própria cavidade. Mas ela sabia que era mais do que isso, era pelo simples contato com Dean. Eles podiam estar em corpos trocados, mas aquela eletricidade entre eles era palpável, fluía entre eles. Era algo além do carnal, assim como era entre ela e Sam.

- Pronto - disse ela sem coragem de levantar os olhos - Está feito.

Levantou-se e foi molhar o rosto na pia. Sentia latejar o membro do corpo que ocupava. Agora sabia como se sentia um homem ao ficar excitado. Bem, um homem como Dean Winchester.

- O que você tem? - inquiriu o Winchester

- Nada. Trate de se vestir rápido. Já perdemos muito tempo.

- 0 –

- Me deixa ver... er, acho que é por aquela esquina – falava Dean sem muita certeza ao volante do carro.

- Tem certeza, Dean? – indagou Sam impaciente – Nós já fomos por três esquinas que você pensou ser da rua da casa do trickster e não encontramos nada.

- Como ele poderia saber? A mente dele estava focada em outro lugar – ironizou Collins

- É, é aqui mesmo – garantiu o Winchester ignorando o comentário da caçadora e apontou uma árvore velha e grande – Me lembro daquela árvore com o tronco todo retorcido.

E seguiu adiante. Todos estavam no Impala preto do Winchester. Ele e Sam na frente; Vic e Castiel atrás.

- É aqui sem sombra de dúvida – afirmou Dean parando o veículo em frente a uma casa grande e cor-de-rosa.

- Estejam preparados. Talvez ela já saiba que estamos aqui – disse Sam ao abrir a porta do carro e foi o primeiro a sair.

Todos pegaram estacas de madeira no porta-malas do carro. Em seguida, sem trocarem mais nenhuma palavra entre si, aproximaram-se silenciosamente da porta da casa.

- Concordo com você, Sam – afirmou Dean – Talvez ela saiba mesmo que estamos aqui. Mas pelo sim e pelo não, é melhor a gente entrar de fininho – voltou-se para Castiel – Cass, pode verificar se tem alguma surpresa desagradável aguardando pela gente?

- Só um momento – pediu o anjo.

Desapareceu por alguns instantes. Depois, reapareceu outra vez para seus companheiros.

- A barra está limpa – garantiu – Vou levá-los para dentro. Vic, segure no meu ombro enquanto eu toco no Sam e no Dean – pediu.

A caçadora obedeceu e encostou a mão no ombro do anjo virado de costas para ela. Este encostou cada mão no ombro dos rapazes. No mesmo instante, todos estavam dentro da imensa casa.

Encontravam-se no que parecia ser a sala. Era toda cor-de-rosa também assim como os móveis, que pareciam saídos de uma casa de boneca tamanho família. Mesmo assim, era algo assustador, apesar de belo e gracioso. Os caçadores observaram aquela decoração ao redor.

- Nossa... Eu nem reparei como tudo isso era cor-de-rosa quando estive aqui – confessou Dean

- Claro, bonitão, porque você viu tudo vermelho comigo – uma voz sensual bastante conhecida do caçador os fez virarem de costas.

Era a trickster. Ela surgiu de repente no sofá do recinto. Trajava o mesmo vestido vermelho. Seu sorriso era zombeteiro, mas cativante. Ao lado dela, dois belos homens musculosos somente de sunga – um negro e um loiro – seguravam cada qual uma mão dela que alisavam.

- Mas a vida pode ser cor-de-rosa se você quiser enxergar dessa maneira – completou ela. Sorriu. – Eu já esperava por suas visitas, mas vocês demoraram.

- Então você é a trickster vadia que nos sacaneou... – sibilou Collins ameaçando avançar, porém, Sam a segurou pelo braço.

- Cuidado, minha cara, essa vadia é cheia de poderes – retrucou a loira olhando a caçadora com desdém – E pode me chamar de Valery.

- Valery? Um nome tão comum para quem se diz poderosa – provocou Vic.

- A propósito, sua nova aparência está... original – zombou a semideusa olhando o corpo masculino da outra de cima a baixo. Vic estreitou os olhos. Em seguida, Valery olhou para Dean – Quanto a você, Dean, acho que fui má demais com você lhe dando um corpo tão... decadente.

- Sua... – Vic queria matá-la com a estaca por aquele comentário provocativo, entretanto, Sam a segurou com mais força.

- Mas... me diga, gatão, como é sangrar que nem uma mortal? – continuou Valery

- Oh... Bem, você sabe... É algo para o quê não tenho palavras. Nunca pensei que passaria por algo tão excitante – ironizou o caçador

- É claro que não. Mas... está me deprimindo te ver assim. – soltou as mãos dos homens que as seguravam e estalou os dedos

Na mesma hora, Dean e Vic se viram de volta em seus corpos originais. Olharam para todas as partes para ver se não faltava nada. Em seguida, trocaram olhares e sorriram, porém, nada disseram. Victoria também olhou para Sam e ambos sorriram um para o outro. Se a ocasião fosse outra, os três teriam celebrado com mais entusiasmo.

- Pronto. Tudo em seu devido lugar – tornou a semideusa

- Nem tudo! – esbravejou Victoria – Faça as pessoas da cidade voltarem ao normal!

Valery olhou para ela como se visse um inseto.

- O som de sua voz está me irritando, querida. Aliás, não quero falar com nenhum de vocês... a não ser com Dean. Vão!

E outra vez, estalou os dedos. Tanto os dois homens musculosos como Cass, Sam e Vic sumiram. Ficaram na sala apenas Valery e Dean. Ela o olhou com desejo e disse:

- Agora somos só nós dois, tesão.

- 0 –

Vic, Cass e Sam foram parar numa imensa sala vazia. Não havia sequer uma cadeira nela. E era toda cor-de-rosa.

- Deus, rosa também é minha cor favorita – disse Collins ao olhar o redor – Mas depois de hoje fico só com o branco.

- Cass, pode nos tirar daqui? – questionou Sam

- Eu adoraria, mas... essa trickster pensou em tudo – replicou Cass olhando o teto do local

Havia símbolos enoquianos pintados na cor branca que impediam a saída dele.

- Nossas estacas também sumiram – disse Sam ao verificar as mãos vazias assim como seus colegas

- Agora é com Dean – afirmou Vic

- 0 –

O loiro também reparou que estava sem sua estaca.

- Não vai precisar de sua arma– respondeu Valery como se lesse o pensamento dele – Não tem sentido usar aquilo em mim.

- Onde estão Sam, Vic e Cass? – perguntou ele ao estreitar os olhos.

- Não se preocupe, Dean, eles estão... bem instalados. Nada faltará a eles e nem lhes farei mal... se você cooperar – garantiu ao se aproximar do caçador e envolvê-lo em seus braços

- O que quer de mim? – indagou

Ele procurava demonstrar frieza, porém, tremeu um pouco com a aproximação do corpo dela, pois ainda se lembrava dos momentos vividos na cama com ela.

- Eu quero você, seu tolo – replicou ela e quase encostou os lábios nos dele – Eu quis você desde o momento em que colocou o pé nesta cidade. Já tinha ouvido falar das grandes façanhas dos irmãos Winchester, mas não sabia que eram tão lindos. Geralmente, beleza, força e coragem não veem em combinação, ao contrário dos que os grandes filmes mostram. E vocês dois, reúnem tudo isso num pacote único. Mas... você é o meu preferido, Dean, seu estilo mais selvagem e machão me excita.

- Ah, então devo me sentir lisonjeado?

- Deveria, afinal, não é qualquer mortal que me chama a atenção.

O caçador se desvencilhou dos braços de Valery e colocou-se a uma relativa distância.

- Por que está aqui nesta cidade? – indagou

- Estava matando o tempo, precisava me divertir, ainda mais no Natal – ela disse com tédio – Ser imortal tem suas desvantagens. Você acaba vendo que tudo permanece da mesma forma século por século, não importam as mudanças que ocorrem.

- E você simplesmente escolheu essa cidade para acabar com seu tédio? Brincando com a vida das pessoas?

- Em parte. Na verdade, eu queria chamar a atenção de meu pai. Ver se minhas brincadeiras estavam à altura dele.

- Seu pai? – estranhou

- Sim. Loki. Lembre-se que sou filha dele.

- E de uma reles mortal – completou com gozação.

- Cuidado, caçador – sibilou Valery – Não abuse da sorte só porque eu estou afim. E pra sua informação, minha mãe não era uma reles mortal. Era filha de um grande rei viking, uma princesa, a mais bela de sua geração.

- Bom pra você.

- Não sabe o quanto irônico você estava sendo mesmo sem o saber quando me apelidou de Deusa – ela disse num tom mais leve e sedutor. Acercou-se dele mais uma vez – Era tão bom ver você chegar ao clímax me chamando assim.

- Eu te considerava mesmo uma deusa – disse ele e afastou-se para outro ponto da sala – Isso até descobrir o quanto sádica você era, tanto quanto seu pai. Ah, desculpe... perdão –ele disse com ironia ao vê-la estreitar os olhos – Não posso falar de seu pai porque eu não o conheci de verdade. O que encontrei foi apenas um arcanjo medroso se fazendo passar por um Brincalhão.

- Isso é uma coisa que devo agradecer a você e também a seus amigos – disse a semideusa num tom mais sério – Já tinha um boato de que havia algum tipo de ser mítico ou deus se fazendo passar por Loki há um bom tempo. Vou poder comunicar isso aos outros deuses pra castigar o farsante, esse tal de Gabriel. Meu pai está desaparecido há séculos. Meus irmãos e eu o procuramos...

- Seus irmão? Há outros como você?

- Graças a caçadores como você, não – ela disse com certa raiva, todavia, voltou a sorrir – Mas não se preocupe, sou a última da minha espécie e nem guardo rancor. Meus irmãos eram muito chatos e também uns verdadeiros sádicos e sanguinários.

- E você não? – tornou com um sorriso de desdém

- Eu pelo menos nunca matei ninguém... a não ser que me provocasse – ela se aproximou do Winchester de novo e, dessa vez, ele não se afastou – E até agora ninguém da cidade morreu.

- Disse bem... Até agora.

- Se você quiser, Dean, posso garantir que permaneça assim – ela se enroscou novamente no pescoço dele – E até posso fazer com que todos voltem ao normal. Só depende de você...

- Como? – a voz dele suavizou e seu olhar se prendeu na boca de Valery

- Já disse. Quero você – ela colocou o dedo indicador e o médio sobre os lábios dele – Fique comigo. Pra sempre.

- Pra sempre é muito tempo. Está se esquecendo que daqui há alguns anos vou estar um velho bem caquético e desdentado?

- Posso torná-lo imortal. Você seria jovem e belo para sempre assim como eu.

- É... uma proposta tentadora.

- É uma proposta única. Acredite...nunca convidei nenhum mortal pra compartilhar da minha eternidade.

- Acho que... me sinto honrado.

Valery o beijou com muito desejo. Ele não correspondeu, mas também não fez nada para afastá-la.

- Pode se sentir assim, meu querido caçador – ela disse com os lábios encostados nos dele – O mundo nos pertence.

- E o Sam? A Vic? – ele sussurrou

- Eu os deixarei ir embora... e eles... que lidem sozinhos com todo esse negócio de Apocalipse e Lúcifer – mordiscou a orelha dele enquanto suas mãos percorriam a nuca do loiro. Sentiu-o estremecer – Você, meu tigrão, não tem que carregar mais isso. Vamos para um lugar onde nada disso possa te atingir.

Ele a segurou pelos braços impedindo-a de continuar. Olhou-a sério.

- Quer saber, baby? Você tem toda razão – disse – Que se dane toda essa merda!

Valery esboçou um largo sorriso mostrando uma fileira de dentes perfeitos. O caçador devolveu com um sorriso torto. Em seguida, a loira o puxou pela gola da jaqueta e os dois caíram no sofá.

- 0 -

- Aqui também não tem nenhuma abertura – disse Sam ao tatear um dos cantos do local onde se encontravam

- Realmente essa Valery não deixou nenhuma escapatória – retrucou Vic ao analisar outro canto.

- Não se preocupem. Eu acredito que o Dean vai conseguir detê-la. – respondeu Cass com tranquilidade parado no meio da sala e olhando ao redor.

- Eu espero que sim – disse Vic um pouco enciumada por imaginar o Winchester e a trickster sozinhos. Aproximou-se de Sam – Bom, estamos presos, mas pelo menos algo bom aconteceu no meio disso tudo.

- O quê? – ele perguntou.

- Eu estou de volta no meu corpo, amor – ela o enlaçou pelo pescoço – Agora você pode me tocar sem medo.

- É... Pelo menos isso – ele sorriu satisfeito enquanto a rodeava pela cintura com os braços

E aproximaram os rostos para se beijar esquecidos por um momento da presença de Cass. Todavia, ao encostarem os narizes, Sam afastou a cabeça com uma careta de dor.

- Ai, ai!

- Nossa, Sam, seu nariz ainda dói? Não devia doer mais.

- Talvez... não esteja quebrado... pode ser que esteja só meio trincado ou algo assim. Ele estaria meio torto se tivesse quebrado.

- Quebrado ou não, ainda está meio feio. – ela colocou a mão com delicadeza sobre o nariz – Droga! Nunca vou me perdoar por ter feito esse estrago nele.

- Acho que eu posso dar um jeito – disse Castiel e acercou-se deles. – Posso estar sem boa parte dos meus poderes, mas algo pequeno assim, dá para remediar.

Os dois se afastaram para que o anjo tocasse o nariz de Sam.

- Pronto – disse ele – Novinho em folha.

- Por que não disse antes que podia consertar o nariz do Sam? – protestou Vic com as duas mãos na cintura

- Não perguntaram.

- 0 –

- Ah, Dean... Isso... – suspirava Valery nos braços do caçador

O loiro estava em cima da semideusa e enlouquecia-a de carícias. Mordiscou o pescoço dela fazendo-a tremer. Uma mão dele deslizou por uma das pernas dela. Ainda não tinham se livrado das roupas.

- Me deixa ver esse seu peito nu – ela o levantou um pouco e pôs as mãos sobre a camisa dele no peitoral – Quero ver aquela tatuagem sexy.

- Como queira – ele retrucou com um sorriso torto – Deixa só eu tirar a jaqueta.

Ele ergueu um pouco o tronco e começou a deslizar a vestimenta pelos braços. E num movimento rápido, arrancou uma pequena estaca – que estava pregada na parte interna da jaqueta – e cravou-a no peito da semideusa. Ela emitiu um grito horripilante de dor. O Winchester se levantou e olhou-a agonizar. Havia certo pesar em seu rosto, pois realmente chegou a se interessar por Valery.

- Mas... como? – ela indagou com as últimas forças que lhe restavam

- A gente sabia que você ia nos ver com as estacas. Antes de vir pra cá, a Vic sugeriu que eu escondesse essa na jaqueta quando ela ainda estava no meu corpo.

- Como... ela poderia saber... que eu ia destrocar vocês... e me aproximar de você? – o sangue começou a escorrer da boca dela

- Ela é cheia dos palpites. Você a subestimou... e a mim também.

- Você... poderia ter tido uma vida eterna e incrível... comigo...

- Nunca seria suficiente.

E logo o corpo da semideusa derreteu. E com ela, toda a mansão sumiu. O Winchester se viu num terreno baldio. Avistou Cass, Vic e Sam à considerável distância. Eles correram até ele.

- Deu certo? – inquiriu Sam

Em resposta, o loiro estendeu os braços para os lados como para mostrar que não havia mais nada que indicasse a presença da semideusa. Collins parou diante dele. A expressão dela era severa.

- O que foi? – Dean indagou preocupado com alguma reprimenda.

- Você... você... – ela apontou o dedo para ele. Depois, beijou-o na face – Você foi incrível, Dean! Fez um ótimo trabalho.

- Uau! – ele arfou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha – Até que enfim você me diz uma coisa boa !

- Valeu, mano. – parabenizou Sam e abraçou forte seu irmão dando uns tapinhas amigos nas costas deste – Tudo saiu conforme o planejado.

- É claro, Sam. Vocês não poderiam esperar menos de mim – disse com ar convencido.

- Ih, não pode elogiar! – comentou Vic trocando olhares com Cass e Sam.

- 0 –

Sam, Vic e Dean tinham arrumado toda a bagagem para irem embora. Cass se despediu deles. Havia lhes dito que o demônio Crowley estava difícil de ser encontrado. Contudo, prometeu que o acharia custasse o que custasse.

E tudo e todos na cidade tinha voltado ao normal.

Dean bateu na porta do quarto do casal para chamá-los. Sam atendeu.

- Prontos?

- Er... Dean, antes de irmos, a Vic e eu queremos conversar com você. Coisa rápida.

- Tá, pode ser.

Entrou no quarto.

- O que é? – ele indagou

- Dean, Sam e eu queríamos nos desculpar com você pela maneira que temos agido ultimamente – começou Victoria o encarando amistosa.

- Olha...

- Por favor, escute. Sei que você tem andado um pouco estressado com toda essa situação de Apocalipse e eu... não tenho facilitado. Sei que ainda ajo como a temível _Indomável_ pra cima de você de vez em quando ao invés da boa amiga que prometi ser.

- E eu, Dean, também não tenho agido como o irmão mais novo do qual você costumava se orgulhar e proteger.

- Sam, por favor,...

- Você tem feito o possível pra manter nossa relação intacta apesar do que fiz e eu... eu ao invés de dar graças a Deus de você se esforçar pra isso, ajo como se eu fosse o certo da história. Me desculpe.

- Sam...- o loiro balançou a cabeça e abraçou seu irmão.

- Cabe um pedacinho aí pra mim? – indagou Collins os observando com um sorriso.

- Chega mais, cunhadinha.

Os irmãos abriram um espaço no meio deles para que Vic se juntasse a eles. Os três ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo. E tiveram uma estranha sensação. De plenitude, de paz. Era como se fosse certo estarem unidos daquela forma. Como se estivessem voltando... à origem.

Ao se darem conta do tempo que estavam naquele enlace, afastaram-se. Ficaram um pouco constrangidos. E também um pouco relutantes. Um silêncio pairava entre eles. Dean foi quem quebrou aquele clima:

- Bem, vamos parar com essa melação porque... não pega bem pra um sujeito como eu.

- Nem pra mim – ratificou Sam

- É, concordo – disse Victoria sem os encarar – Mas, Dean, vamos combinar: da próxima vez que se sentir chateado comigo ou com Sam, por favor, converse conosco sobre como você se sente. Só nunca mais deseje trocar de lugar com nós.

- Não se preocupe, aprendi minha lição.

- Ótimo. Então, meninos, pé na estrada.

Pegaram as malas e foram até os carros. Antes de Dean se separar deles, dirigiu-se para o irmão com expressão séria:

- Sam, só mais uma coisa.

- Diga.

- A pergunta que não quer calar: você deixa a Vic te chamar de Sammy?

- Ah...er... ora, Dean...

O loiro riu. Sam ficou vermelho. Vic também ficou sem graça ao se lembrar em que circunstâncias deixara escapar aquele segredo entre eles.

Os dois queriam esbravejar com Dean, mas este entrou no carro sem esperar resposta.

Aquele Dean!

- 0 -

**Notas ¹ - Na verdade, o que consta no Wikipedia é a figura do trickster associado a vários tipos de deuses brincalhões em diversas culturas. Não fala propriamente se eram filhos de Loki com mortais, aliás, associam Loki ao próprio trickster. Mas quis criar essa mitologia pra dar ênfase ao que já se falou sobre ele na série ser um semideus. Inclusive, Bobby deixa entender que existe mais de um.**

Espero que tenham gostado. O próximo capítulo retomará um episódio muito importante da série. Pela sequência, tentem adivinhar qual pode ser. Uma dica: o título do capítulo será "O dia depois de amanhã". OK? Espero reviews.


	24. O dia depois de amanhã (1ª Parte)

**Bem, consegui postar num tempo menor. Este capítulo é reescrita do episódio 10, da Quinta Temporada, "Abandonem a esperança." Espero que gostem! E leiam as notas no final.**

**- 0 - **

Anteriormente:

- Já derreteram a arma? – perguntou Dean no celular

- Pelo que eu saiba não – respondeu Cass – Se ainda quiser matar o diabo, vamos matá-lo assim.

(...)

– Um momento. Você tem alguma foto dela?

– De quem? Da Victoria?

– Não, da minha mãe. Claro, né, Cass? De quem mais a gente tá falando?

– Cara, sinto muito falta desse velho Dean sempre com suas tiradas.

– OK, OK... Deixe o momento saudades de lado e me mostre alguma foto dela.

– Infelizmente, não tenho nenhuma.

– Nada?

– Não. Ela não era do tipo que gostava de aparecer em fotos... mas adorava fotografar. Tirou muitos retratos do acampamento e das pessoas que viviam lá, mas não aparece em nenhum. Foi um custo até convencê-la a posar pra foto do próprio casamento.

(...)

– Não quero saber de nada! – cortou Bobby – Eu só quero lhes dar um aviso: fiquem longe da Vic. Não pensem em nenhuma gracinha com ela. Ela não precisa de nada disso. Não tenho que explicar nada sobre ela pra vocês, mas quero esclarecer que a Vic já penou muito na vida e o que menos precisa é de mais sofrimento. Eu só resolvi juntar ela com vocês porque como eu disse, precisam de toda ajuda necessária e ela é tão boa caçadora quanto vocês e tem muito conhecimento. Isso eu posso garantir que é uma das poucas verdades das coisas que contam sobre ela – fez uma pausa – E também, devo admitir, me preocupo com ela, não a quero sozinha por aí com esse monte de complicações que vão vir por causa do Apocalipse. Mas não pensem em ter qualquer tipo de envolvimento com ela seja apenas um caso... – olhou para Dean –... seja um compromisso mais sério – olhou para Sam – Vocês são bons garotos, eu gosto de vocês, mas não são o tipo de homem que eu quero com ela, ainda mais por estarem no meio dessa batalha de Lúcifer e Miguel. Pode ser machista da minha parte, mas eu espero que a Vic um dia abandone essa vida de caçadas, encontre alguém normal, se case e tenha uma vida segura, longe de problemas. Não quero que... que ela termine como a mãe dela.

(...)

– Mas como eu tava dizendo, já sabemos com quem está a Colt. E quem nos informou foi o próprio Chuck.

– O profeta? Mas por que ele não disse nada antes?

– O seu profeta como sempre se esquece de mencionar detalhes importantes. Mas o caso é que a Colt foi parar nas mãos de um tal demônio chamado Crowley, parceiro da Lilith.

– Crowley? Já ouvi falar.

– Então pode encontrar ele pra gente?

– Posso, mas não sei quanto tempo isso pode levar.

**Capítulo 23**

**O dia depois de amanhã (1ª parte)**

- Meu Deus, quando contarmos pro Bobby, ele vai querer me exorcizar. – disse Sam respirando fundo de pé no meio do quarto de hotel

- Sam, não se preocupe, titio vai acabar aceitando. Ele não tem muita escolha – respondeu Vic se aproximando do namorado com um sorriso tranquilizador. Pegou em suas duas mãos – Nós dois somos adultos e sabemos o que fazemos.

- É, mas você não estava na hora quando ele me alertou que mantivesse as mãos longe de você mesmo que minhas intenções fossem sérias.

Collins riu.

- Eu até imagino a sua cara nessa hora que o Bobby bancou o terrorista pra cima de você... e de Dean. Na época em que morei com ele, era do tipo que afugentava qualquer caçador que se aproximasse de mim nos lugares em que encontrávamos algum. Ele queria que eu me casasse com um cara normal. – ela suspirou saudosa dos tempos em que morava com o velho caçador – Meu tio sempre foi protetor comigo.

- Eu não o culpo por querer uma vida diferente pra você. E se eu tivesse sido menos egoísta e mais racional, teria seguido o conselho dele. Me envolver com você sabendo que Lúcifer...

- Shhhh! – ela tapou os lábios dele com a mão – Não diga mais nada, Sammy. Agora é tarde para arrependimentos.

- Aí é que está – ele retirou a mão dela delicadamente e olhou-a com ternura – Não me arrependo nem um pouco do que estamos vivendo. Nem se o Bobby apontar uma arma para mim vou desistir de você.

Eles riram.

- Ainda bem – ela replicou enquanto se olhavam com adoração

Sam a puxou delicadamente pela cintura e beijou-a da maneira envolvente e profunda que a enlouquecia. Eram esses momentos que os faziam se esquecer de todo mal que enfrentariam.

As mãos do Winchester percorriam com suavidade as costas da namorada e os braços dela se perdiam entre a nuca e o cabelo dele. Ambos suspiravam.

- Ei, ei! Vamos logo! – pela terceira vez, Dean os chamava do lado de fora e batia na porta do quarto

O momento foi interrompido. Eles desgrudaram as bocas com relutância.

- Tá legal, Dean! Já estamos indo! – respondeu Sam um pouco ríspido sem soltar a namorada. – Dean, sabe ser inconveniente mesmo sem querer.

- Concordo, mas... se ele não nos interrompesse, eu acho que ia me esquecer da hora – ela sorriu

- É, eu também – ele devolveu o sorriso. E deu um beijo mais suave nos lábios dela antes de soltá-la – Bem... vamos.

- Vamos.

Pegaram a bagagem e saíram de mãos dadas.

- 0 –

Os três caçadores haviam ficado num belo hotel de uma pequena cidade de Dell Rapids, em Dakota do Sul, para resolverem um corriqueiro caso de espíritos vingadores.

Bobby, que sempre ligava para saber notícias, ao se inteirar que estavam no Estado a apenas 52 Km de Sioux Falls, pediu que eles fossem vê-lo. Além de estar com saudades, tinha notícias sobre outros eventos apocalípticos.

E era para lá que os dois Impalas se dirigiam a grande velocidade. Em dado momento, Dean - que ia na frente - fez sinal com o braço na janela de seu veículo para que Collins encostasse o carro dela. Estacionaram num trecho onde havia uma pequena ponte sob um córrego e algumas árvores.

Sam e Vic desceram do carro e aproximaram-se do Impala do loiro. Ele retirava uma pequena caixa de isopor de uma sacola de papel do assento de passageiro. Na caixa, havia um cheeseburguer com bacon.

- Já, Dean? - indagou Vic - Nem tem nem duas horas que nós tomamos café.

- Diga isso pra meu estômago - retrucou ele - E depois, daqui a pouco a gente chega no Bobby. Uns minutos a mais não vai fazer diferença.

Exatamente por isso não precisavam parar já que estavam próximos de chegar a Sioux Falls e podiam comer na casa de Singer. Contudo, Victoria não quis discutir com o loiro. Trocou apenas um olhar com Sam ao balançar a cabeça para os lados.

- OK - disse ela - Vou comer um pouco então. Você quer alguma coisa, Sam?

- Não, Vic, obrigado.

- Eu já volto - ela deu um rápido beijo nele e afastou-se para pegar o lanche no carro.

Sam encostou-se na lateral da parte da frente do Impala preto. Dean estava a ponto de abocanhar seu sanduíche quando seu celular chamou.

- Droga! Logo agora? – reclamou e colocou o lanche de volta no saco. O aparelho chamava sem cessar – Já vai! Já vai! – ao ver o número no visor sua impaciência sumiu – É o Cass.

- Então atenda – disse Sam se virando para ele com ansiedade.

Fazia quase três semanas que não viam o anjo desde a confusão com a trickster. Ele prometera só retornar se tivesse notícias concretas sobre o demônio Crowley.

- Diga Cass – Dean atendeu

- Achei ele – respondeu o anjo do outro lado da linha

- Uau! Já não era sem tempo – o loiro levantou o braço e fez um sinal positivo com o polegar para o irmão e para Vic que tinha regressado junto a eles. – E onde ele está?

- Crowley está fazendo um acordo.

Castiel estava escondido atrás de uma coluna de um dos viadutos que se intercruzavam num dos pontos principais de **Lincoln¹**, capital de Nebraska. Ele observava o demônio beijando a boca de um banqueiro – que parecia querer morrer de desgosto por se submeter a uma situação tão degradante para seu amor próprio.

Crowley possuía o corpo de um sujeito baixo, meio calvo, cabelo preto e costeletas, rosto quadrado e queixo proeminente. Usava um longo sobretudo preto.

- Neste exato momento, está... rolando – continuou o anjo

- "Rolando?" – indagou Dean, mas não quis nem saber a resposta – Só não o perca de vista.

- Não vou perdê-lo de vista – garantiu Cass e desligou o celular.

- Seu maldito! – esbravejou o banqueiro, um sujeito já de idade, gordo e careca.

Afastou-se do demônio com repugnância. Iria lavar a boca umas mil vezes quando chegasse em casa.

- Desfrute da riqueza obscena! – tornou Crowley com cinismo e um sorriso de zombaria – Vejo você daqui a dez anos!

Pegou um celular para fazer uma ligação e foi embora do local. Cass o seguiu. Logo o demônio despareceu dali. O anjo também, sempre em sua cola. Não iria mesmo perdê-lo de vista. Não depois de a custo achá-lo. Não conseguia entender como levou tanto tempo para encontrar tal entidade.

A resposta se apresentou diante dele. Viu Crowley entrar numa imensa e luxuosa mansão. Em seus muros altos, estavam pintados símbolos enoquianos por todas as partes.

- Eu o segui. Não fica muito longe, mas... é guardada por magia enoquiana – disse ao celular para Dean – Não posso entrar.

- Já está ótimo. Nós assumimos daqui. Só nos diga o lugar onde você está.

Após ouvir as instruções de Castiel e passá-las para Sam que anotou rapidamente, Dean se despediu do anjo e virou-se para seus companheiros:

- Mudança de plano, pessoal! Temos que ir imediatamente encontrar com o Cass neste endereço.

- Mas... e o tio? O que eu digo pra ele? – indagou Collins.

- Conte pra ele e fale que a gente vai resolver isso primeiro e depois passamos por lá.

Vic assentiu , pegou o celular e afastou-se para fazer a ligação. Dean abriu a porta do carro. Antes de entrar, disse para o irmão em tom de zombaria, pois sabia que este estava apreensivo pelo encontro com Bobby:

- Salvo pelo gongo, Sammy. Ou melhor... pelo Crowley.

Sam balançou a cabeça e foi atrás da namorada de volta para o Impala branco.

- 0 –

Já era perto de umas oito da noite quando se encontraram com Castiel no local indicado. Ocultaram-se atrás de um muro de outra mansão.

- Então essa é a fortaleza – disse Dean observando a mansão de Crowley – Com razão você custou a achar o cara, Cass.

- E o que faremos? – questionou Sam – Pelo visto o lugar está bem guardado.

Era verdade. Além dos altos muros com símbolos enoquianos, a residência possuía um avançado sistema de segurança, além de vigias de terno preto que circundavam a área.

- Daqui a pouco já vai anoitecer. Talvez devêssemos surpreender os seguranças – sugeriu Vic

- Duvido muito. Esses caras devem ser demônios já que vigiam a casa de um. – retrucou o loiro – Mas... eu acho que podemos distraí-los de alguma forma pra baixar a guarda deles.

- Ótimo. Nós esperamos anoitecer e eu os distraio. Coloco meu vestido mais sensual, me maquio toda e finjo que sou uma pobre moça perdida com o carro quebrado.

- Hum... gostei do plano, Vic. Mas acho que você não seria a pessoa ideal pra fazer o papel da mocinha.

- Posso saber por que não? – Collins colocou os braços na cintura

- Não me entenda mal e... com todo o respeito, você tem um belo corpo e rosto que chama a atenção, mas... exatamente por isso você não pode dar as caras por lá. A Indomável já é uma figura lendária entre caçadores e os demônios, e a essa altura esses bastardos já devem saber que você está trabalhando com a gente.

- É verdade, Vic – concordou Sam – Devem ter até sua descrição física.

- E o que fazemos então?

- Como eu falei, gostei do seu plano, mas... tenho em mente outra pessoa ideal pra colocá-lo em ação – tornou o loiro.

- 0 –

- Oi, rapazes. Como estão? Demorei muito?

Era Joanna Harvelle. Uma jovem caçadora magra, loira, olhos castanhos escuros e um rosto de proporções finas. Era também filha de grandes caçadores e estava no ramo há pelo menos três anos. Antigamente, morava com a mãe viúva e possuíam um bar que servia de encontro para outros caçadores. Todavia, a moça decidiu seguir o próprio caminho, um pouco antes de o estabelecimento ser destruído por demônios. Depois, por insistência da mãe, voltou a morar com ela e a caçarem juntas.

Os Winchesters a contataram por ela morar numa cidade perto da capital. Jo levou cerca de duas horas para chegar ali. Foi de ônibus, pois além de seu carro estar no concerto, não comunicou sua saída para a mãe e não podia pegar o carro desta emprestado.

Os caçadores esperavam por ela numa lanchonete a algumas quadras da casa de Crowley. Já era cerca de dez da noite.

- Não, você chegou bem mais rápido do que o esperado – respondeu Dean à pergunta dela. – É bom vê-la de novo.

Sorriu para ela. Observou como estava mais bonita do que a última vez que a viu há seis meses quando confrontaram o cavaleiro Guerra. Se bem que, na ocasião, com todo o caos que enfrentaram, não houve tempo para que ele prestasse atenção.

Jo parecia mais mulher vestida numa calça jeans e blusa preta sem mangas. Seus longos cabelos estavam mais cheios e anelados.

- É bom te ver de novo também, Dean – disse a moça com satisfação.

Desde a primeira vez que o viu, ela era completamente apaixonada pelo caçador. Todavia, depois de anos sem se verem – sem contar o breve encontro do **ano passado²** –, conseguia disfarçar melhor seu sentimento. O loiro também percebera aquilo. Mesmo assim, os dois trocaram um olhar intenso.

- Ah, este é o Castiel – Sam se prontificou a apresentar o amigo celestial.

- Você é o tal anjo que cegou a Emma Barnes, a amiga paranormal do Bobby? – a jovem o olhou admirada e apontou o dedo para ele

-Bom, fui eu mesmo. Mas não se preocupe eu não costumo fazer isso. – replicou Cass um pouco embaraçado. Estendeu a mão – Prazer.

Jo apertou a mão dele.

- Jo Harvelle, quanto tempo! – Vic a saudou entusiasmada. Havia ido ao banheiro feminino e regressava naquele instante.

- Victoria Collins, como vai?

As duas se cumprimentaram com um amistoso aperto.

- Então os boatos são verdadeiros. Você tem caçado com os Winchesters.

- Sim, eu... finalmente me integrei.

- Você parece tão... tão...

- Amigável? Sociável?

- É... e radiante também.

Collins esboçou um sorriso e trocou olhares com Sam. Jo não pôde deixar de perceber.

- Eu soube que você entrou pro ramo das caçadas e que tem se saído muito bem – tornou Collins.

A moça ia responder o comentário, porém, Dean as interrompeu:

- Meninas, não quero ser desmancha-prazeres, mas temos trabalho a fazer. Dá pra vocês colocarem o papo em dia outra hora?

- Ok – concordou Jo – O que exatamente eu tenho que fazer?

- 0 –

Jo havia se trocado no banheiro feminino da lanchonete. Usava um vestido preto e curto que lhe deixava as pernas à mostra. Uma tentação para qualquer demônio e também homens, incluindo Dean Winchester.

Desde que a moça chegara, o loiro não parava de secá-la. Como uma pessoa podia ficar tão linda de uma hora para outra?

Não que antes ele não visse beleza na Harvelle, porém, ela tinha um jeito mais meigo, de garotinha, que não lhe permitia enxergá-la mais do que uma simples amiga atraente. Ou até uma irmã mais nova.

A moça fingiu não notar, mas percebeu com disfarçada satisfação o efeito que estava causando no homem. Não só ela havia percebido como também Victoria. Esta havia notado também o interesse da Harvelle pelo loiro.

Embora não pudesse evitar sentir ciúmes, resolveu que não ia se incomodar caso acontecesse algo  
entre os dois. Afinal, ela tinha Sam. Só esperava que Jo não se machucasse com o Winchester.

As duas caçadoras não eram exatamente amigas íntimas, contudo, simpatizavam-se uma com a outra. Collins costumava frequentar bastante o Harvelle's Roadhouse, antes de este ser destruído. Era o local em que se sentia realmente "em casa", fora a residência do tio.

Apesar dos caçadores abusados que por lá encontrava, havia Jo e a mãe dela, Ellen. As duas eram uma das poucas pessoas com as quais ela mantinha certa amizade. Talvez fosse pelo fato de serem mulheres ou porque a relação de mãe e filha das Harvelles lhe fizesse baixar a guarda, pois lhe recordava como era bom ter uma mãe.

Por sua vez, Jo admirava muito a figura de Victoria tão destemida e comentada entre os caçadores. Ela queria muito se tornar uma lenda como a Indomável .

Embora houvesse um grande número de mulheres na caçada contra o mal, o ramo ainda era de domínio dos homens e, como tal, havia ainda certo preconceito de grande parte deles quanto à inclusão de "fêmeas". Entretanto, Collins fechou a boca de muitos provando que uma mulher era tão capaz quanto qualquer homem ou até mais de se dar bem nessa área.

- Pronto. Está perfeito. – disse Collins após ajeitar o cabelo de Harvelle num coque. – Nenhum demônio vai ser capaz de resistir a você, "uma pobre moça indefesa e sozinha" no meio do nada.

As duas riram da ironia. Dean continuava olhando a jovem como se ela fosse uma presa.

- Está pronta? – indagou Vic

- Sim – respondeu Harvelle

- Vocês estão prontos? – inquiriu Collins para os Winchesters

- Sim, Vic, estou. – respondeu Sam

- Dean? Dean! – Collins o chamou

- Ah, tá. Eu... estou – replicou o loiro após sair de sua contemplação das pernas e do corpo de Jo.

Collins bufou ao notar o estado de espírito do loiro, porém, não disse nada.

- Então vamos – disse ela.

Os dois moços se levantaram da mesa e pagaram a conta.

- Cass, nos espere aqui. Voltamos logo – pediu Dean.

O anjo assentiu.

Os quatro caçadores caminharam alguns quarteirões até chegarem perto do mesmo muro onde se ocultavam do local em que pretendiam invadir.

- Agora é a sua deixa, Jo – instruiu Dean – Não se preocupe que estaremos aqui de olho em você e a qualquer sinal de perigo, entramos em ação.

- Pode deixar – ela disse confiante – Aí vou eu.

A moça atravessou a rua olhando para os dois lados. Estava de saltos altos. Não gostava desse tipo de calçados, mas conseguia se equilibrar bem. Chegou no portão da casa. Havia uma câmera de segurança. A caçadora estava envolvida pelos próprios braços, pois sentia um pouco de frio. Tocou o interfone.

- Alô? – falou uma voz no dispositivo.

- Alô! Meu carro quebrou! Preciso de ajuda! – ela solicitou imprimindo uma falsa nota de aflição.

- Já vou descer.

Ela aguardou. Viu o sinal que seus companheiros fizeram de longe de que estava indo bem. O portão foi aberto. Dois seguranças altos de terno – um louro e outro moreno claro – se aproximaram um tempo depois.

- Boa noite, moça bonita! – disse o loiro – Entre aqui.

- Só preciso fazer uma ligação – disse ela sorridente ao se acercar deles.

- Não precisa ligar para ninguém – ele olhou seu colega – Somos a única ajuda de que precisa.

- Quer saber? – ela fingiu os olhar com receio – Vou esperar no meu carro.

Jo se virou, mas o loiro a deteve colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Nós dissemos pra você entrar aqui – os olhos dele ficaram escuros.

Para a surpresa da criatura, a moça se virou e derrubou-o com um golpe. Nesse ínterim, Vic, Sam e Dean - que já tinham entrado de modo esgueirado – surpreenderam o outro segurança. Sam enfiou a faca especial no pescoço dele e, em seguida, nas costas do loiro. Os dois caíram mortos.

- Muito bom, Jo – disse Dean jogando a mochila dela em suas mãos.

- Valeu – ela disse e tirou um alicate de dentro da bolsa – Vamos?

Os quatro foram para parte de trás da mansão onde estava a caixa do sistema elétrico. Jo pretendia cortar os fios com o alicate.

- Nós duas assumimos daqui, rapazes – disse Collins – Podem entrar que aguardamos por vocês.

- Fique com isso... só por precaução – disse Sam entregando a faca de matar demônios para a namorada

- OK, meninas. A gente não demora – declarou Dean.

- 0 –

Numa ampla e luxuosa sala, com uma lareira onde o fogo crepitava, estava Crowley. Assistia em seu confortável sofá um documentário sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial. Ele podia ser um dos piores de sua raça, mas ninguém podia negar que possuía bom gosto e estilo – o que era comprovado na decoração de sua residência.

De repente, a eletricidade foi cortada. Crowley sorriu como se o contratempo não o incomodasse. Ou melhor, como se estivesse até esperando por aquilo. Levantou-se, andou pelo corredor que se ligava na frente da casa e parou.

- É Crowley, né? – perguntou Dean apontando uma espingarda com sal grosso

- Os garotos finalmente me encontraram. – ele não estava mesmo surpreso – Vocês demoraram.

Os Winchesters estavam parados a considerável distância do demônio. Ele caminhou em sua direção, mas se deteve ao ver o tapete um pouco desarrumado. Sabia que seu adorno nunca ficava daquele jeito, por isso, estranhou. Abaixou-se, levantou a parte inferior e examinou-a. Havia uma Chave de Salomão pintada. Os caçadores se frustraram ao verem que seu plano de capturar Crowley havia falhado.

- Fazem ideia de quanto custa este tapete? – indagou ao se levantar

Dois demônios surpreenderam os rapazes os agarrando por trás. O que segurava Dean, desarmou-o.

- É isso, não é? – Crowley mostrou a Colt – É isso que vocês querem.

E apontou a arma em direção a seus rostos.

- 0 –

- Mas e aí, Joe? Como vai no ramo de caçadas? – inquiriu Vic querendo retomar a conversa no ponto interrompido. – Você chegou a caçar sozinha por um tempo, não é?

As duas caçadoras ainda estavam nos fundos da casa aguardando os moços.

- Sim, depois de uma briga com minha mãe que insistia a me tratar como criança. Resolvi seguir meu próprio caminho. Eu te disse que faria isso algum dia.

- É, e eu te falei que a melhor coisa seria você se manter longe desse tipo de trabalho e que sua mãe só estava querendo te proteger.

- E eu te falei que não era nenhuma bonequinha de luxo para ser protegida.

Vic riu.

- É, não mesmo. Mas... depois você voltou atrás e começou a caçar com a Ellen.

- Isso, foi depois que o nosso bar foi destruído. Minha mãe ficou arrasada. Era a herança que papai nos deixou, um elo com os outros caçadores. E também a morte do Ash... foi o que mais a abalou. Quando eu soube o que aconteceu, fui pra nossa casa e aí... ela me pediu que eu voltasse a morar com ela e que não ia tentar me impedir de caçar.

- E desde então vocês tem atuado juntas. Como tem sido?

- Confesso que melhor do que quando eu agia por minha própria conta. O ruim é que mamãe ainda banca a superprotetora comigo.

- Não se chateie. É... coisa de mãe.

- Eu sei. – ela esboçou um sorriso condescendente – Mas, por outro lado, é bom contar com um parceiro nesse tipo de trabalho. É bom saber que tem uma pessoa se preocupando com você e vice-versa.

- Nisso sou obrigada a concordar.

- E quem diria? A Indomável trabalhando com os Winchesters. – o sorriso de Jo se alargou – Logo você que me disse que não tinha a menor vontade de conhecê-los e que eles deviam se achar o centro do universo por tantas coisas que se dizia sobre o pai deles.

- Pois é, paguei com a língua.

- Eu ouvi comentários de alguns caçadores que encontraram com vocês. Estão dizendo que... você e o Sam...?

- Sim, estamos juntos. E é bem sério.

Dessa vez, Jo não conteve a risada irônica.

-É, o mundo está acabando mesmo.

Collins também riu. Após uma pausa, Harvelle comentou:

- Onde será que estão os outros demônios? É estranho que só esses dois que matamos, estavam vigiando a casa.

- Você sabe como essa raça é arrogante por natureza. Devem se achar suficientes demais.

-É, mas está um pouco parado aqui. Eu esperava um pouco mais de ação.

Não tinha acabado de falar, quando uns doze ou treze demônios as encontraram. Aproximaram-se e formaram um círculo em torno delas. As duas encostaram as costas uma na outra, cada qual observando uma parte do grupo. Um deles olhou Victoria de cima a baixo e disse:

- Você deve ser a tal famosa Indomável . O jeito que falam de você não é exagero.– ele lambeu os próprios lábios. Examinou Jo da mesma forma – Hum... E trouxe uma amiguinha que também parece bastante deliciosa. Se vocês duas se renderem, prometemos não machucá-las. Pelo menos não muito.

Todos eles riram.

- O que vocês estava dizendo mesmo sobre aqui estar parado, Jo? – comentou Victoria sem se perturbar. Olhou com desprezo o demônio que tinha lhe falado enquanto pegava a faca especial que Sam lhe emprestou. – Está feliz agora?

- E como! Hora de diversão para nós garotas.

- 0 –

Para a surpresa dos Winchesters, Crowley atirou na cabeça de seus captores. Estes caíram mortos no chão.

- Precisamos conversar – disse o demônio – A sós.

Os rapazes se entreolharam. Seguiram o sujeito até o escritório da casa.

- O que é isso? – inquiriu Sam tentando entender o gesto da entidade.

- Eu poderia ter enterrado essa coisa bem fundo – referia-se à Colt. Atrás de sua escrivaninha, com um só gesto de mão, fechou a porta – Não tem motivo para alguém sequer saber que essa arma existe. Mas eu contei.

- Contou?

- Boatos, insinuações, espalhados por aí.

- Por quê? Por que nos contar alguma coisa?

Crowley não respondeu de imediato. Apontou a arma para eles.

- Quero que levem esta coisa a Lúcifer e esvaziem o cartucho na cara dele – esclareceu

- E por que, exatamente, você quer ver o diabo morto? – Dean piscou os olhos longamente ao indagar

A criatura pôs a arma na escrivaninha.

- Isso se chama... sobrevivência. Mas esqueci que são idiotas funcionais – retrucou com cinismo

- E você é um idiota "funcionante", fun... – Dean tentou revidar o insulto, porém, enrolou-se nas próprias palavras. Sem graça, abaixou um pouco o rosto.

- Lúcifer não é um demônio, lembra? Ele é um anjo famoso por ter ódio pela humanidade. Para ele, vocês são só sacos de pus – ele se virou de costas por um breve momento ao encher um copo de uísque enquanto Dean observava a arma deixada no móvel – Se é isso o que ele pensa de vocês, imaginem o que ele pensa de nós.

Bebericou o uísque e voltou a encarar os caçadores.

- Mas ele criou vocês – tornou Sam

- Para ele, somos só servos. Bolas de canhão. Se Lúcifer conseguir exterminar a humanidade, nós seremos os próximos. Então... ajudem-me. Vamos todos voltar a tempos melhores! De volta a quando podíamos seguir nossos instintos. Eu faço pactos, caramba! O que acham? E se... eu lhes der esta coisa... – estendeu a Colt –... e vocês matam o diabo?

Os caçadores hesitaram como se esperassem algum truque do sujeito. Por fim, Sam tomou a arma.

- Está bem – disse.

- Ótimo.

- Por acaso, você sabe onde o diabo está?

- É quinta-feira, não é? Um passarinho verde me contou que ele tem um encontro em Carthage, Missouri.

- Ótimo. Valeu – disse o Winchester despreocupado.

A seguir, apontou o revólver no olho esquerdo de Crowley. Todavia, não disparou. Estava sem balas.

- Ah, sim, claro. Vão precisar de mais munição – o demônio falou sem se afetar. Abriu uma gaveta da escrivaninha para pegar balas

- Você não estaria assinando sua sentença de morte? – questionou Dean – Tipo, o que acontece com você se formos tentar matar o diabo e perdermos?

- Um: ele vai nos matar mesmo assim. Dois: depois que saírem daqui, eu vou sair de férias a qualquer lugar. E três: que tal vocês não perderem? – esbravejou na última frase – Está bem? Antas!

Jogou-lhes a munição e sumiu na mesma hora.

- 0 –

- Garotas, vamos que... – Dean parou de falar assim que viu a cena diante de si.

Jo e Victoria conversavam tranquilamente. E aos seus pés, os demônios que tentaram atacá-las estavam caídos e mortos.

O loiro e Sam se entreolharam.

- Algum problema, Dean? – indagou Jo com um sorriso.

- Er... vamos pegar o Cass que no caminho a gente explica.

- 0 –

No caminho de volta, Jo ligou para a mãe. Esta ficou furiosa em saber que a filha saiu sem avisá-la que iria ajudar os Winchesters. Após conseguir acalmar Ellen, a moça explicou a situação e pediu que fosse encontrá-la na casa de Bobby.

- Ah, minha mãe! – suspirou ela no banco de passageiro do carro de Vic.

Ela e Victoria foram juntas no carro desta enquanto os rapazes e Cass iam no Impala preto. As duas queriam ter "um papo de mulheres caçadoras".

Depois, os caçadores pernoitaram em um motel à beira da estrada – as mulheres no quarto e os irmãos em outro. Castiel já tinha partido e pediu que o chamassem assim que chegassem à casa de Bobby.

De manhã, bem cedo, retomaram viagem e só chegaram ao seu destino por volta de umas cinco da tarde. Foi Ellen quem os recebeu na porta.

- Oi, mamãe – cumprimentou Jo dando uma olhada para baixo e um sorriso sem graça.

- Muito bonito, hein, mocinha? – ironizou a caçadora cruzando os braços com expressão repressiva. – Tomando decisões pelas minhas costas? E não é a primeira vez.

- Mãe, por favor, agora não.

Ellen suspirou. Em seguida, cumprimentou as demais pessoas:

- Oi, rapazes. Oi, Victoria.

- Oi, Ellen – os moços a saudaram ao mesmo tempo

- Oi, Ellen, é um prazer te rever depois de tanto tempo.

- Nem tanto. Faz só uns dois anos mais ou menos.

- É, desde... – Collins parou de repente. Quase tocava num assunto delicado.

- Desde que o Harvelle's explodiu e... o Ash morreu – completou a outra

Collins assentiu.

- Bem, vamos, entrem. Bobby está à espera.

Os quatro passaram pela soleira da porta e foram até a sala. Bobby estava lá com cara de poucos amigos.

- Oi, Bobby. A gente demorou, mas... chegamos – saudou Dean

O velho caçador não respondeu. Seu olhar era raivoso e estava fixo em Sam. Este ficou constrangido e desviou os olhos.

- Oi, tio! Que saudades! – Vic se aproximou de Singer e ia beijá-lo no rosto, mas com um gesto de mão, ele mandou que ela permanecesse onde estava. Collins o olhou sem entender.

- É verdade? – ele perguntou inquirindo-a com o olhar

- Do que você está falando?

- É verdade o que a Ellen me contou sobre você... e o Sam?

Harvelle fechou os olhos e tapou o rosto com a mão.

- Me desculpem, Victoria e Sam – ela disse sem graça quando os dois olharam para ela ao mesmo tempo – Eu só comentei o que ouvi de alguns caçadores que encontraram com vocês e que disseram ter notado haver alguma coisa. Eu pensei que o Bobby soubesse disso e sem querer mencionei.

- E aí? – tornou o velho caçador – É só lorota de caçador... ou tem algum fundo de verdade?

Collins olhou para Sam. Este assentiu. A moça foi até ele e pegou em sua mão. A expressão de Singer foi um misto de surpresa e desagrado.

- Sim, Bobby, é verdade – confirmou Victoria – Sam e eu estamos namorando.

O ar ficou carregado de um silêncio tenso. Dean trocou olhares com Jo e Ellen. Sam e Vic permaneceram mudos encarando Bobby. Por fim, este se pronunciou:

- Podem deixar suas bagagens aqui na sala que depois a gente vê onde coloca. Se estiverem com fome, a geladeira está bem abastecida. Podem ir todos pra lá – apontou o dedo para Sam que já se preparava para sair com o resto – Menos você, meu chapa. Vamos ter uma conversa bem séria.

- Tio, você não pode... – Vic tentou protestar

- Vá pra cozinha, mocinha! – ele esbravejou. Não iria admitir discussão – Depois, será a sua vez. Quero ficar a sós com Sam.

Victoria ia insistir, entretanto, Sam apertou sua mão para que ela não o fizesse. Eles se olharam.

- Está tudo bem, Vic – ele procurou tranquilizá-la.

Collins balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo. Olhou Bobby com expressão de súplica, mas ele a ignorou. Ela foi para o cômodo como os outros.

- Agora somos só nós dois, Sam Winchester – afirmou Bobby fuzilando o moço com os olhos

- 0 –

Victoria estava aflita encostada no umbral da cozinha. Não queria perder nenhuma palavra da conversa entre o tio e o namorado, por isso, tentava escutar. Se Bobby exagerasse com Sam...

- Calma, Vic, relaxe – disse Dean se aproximando com um sanduíche bem caprichado nas mãos – O Sammy vai acabar levando o velho no bico.

A moça nada disse.

- Vai um sanduba aí? – indagou o loiro tentando chamar sua atenção.

Collins fez um gesto de recusa e também sinal para que o moço se calasse. Este deu de ombros e foi sentar-se à mesa da cozinha. O som das vozes na sala chegavam aos seus ouvidos:

- Bobby, eu não vou terminar com a Vic! Nós estamos apaixonados!

- Uma ova! Eu não permito esse... esse relacionamento inconsequente entre vocês!

Jo estava sentada em outra mesa junto com sua mãe. Ela saboreava uma comida simples e esquentada no micro-ondas. Na verdade, a moça apenas remexia a comida com o garfo. Quase não tinha apetite.

A fome da jovem ao chegar à casa havia desaparecido no momento em que percebeu o interesse de Dean por Victoria.

Fazia alguns minutos desde que começou a conversa entre Bobby e Sam. E desde que se iniciou, Collins não desgrudava do umbral da porta da cozinha. Seus olhos estavam fitos na direção da sala. E os olhos de Dean estavam presos em sua figura quase sem se desviar. Só no momento de ele preparar o lanche que parou de olhá-la por alguns momentos. Mas, depois, voltou a contemplá-la. E achava que ninguém o estava observando.

Mas Jo observava tudo. E constatou o interesse do moço.

A jovem levantou os olhos de seu prato para examinar os dois mais uma vez. Vic sequer dirigia um olhar para Dean; sua preocupação com o namorado era evidente. Quanto ao caçador, mal parecia engolir o sanduíche de tanto que admirava Victoria ali parada.

Jo esboçou um sorriso triste. Estava enganada. Dean não estava interessado em Victoria. Estava completamente apaixonado. E o fato de a caçadora ser a namorada do irmão não parecia ser motivo suficiente para o loiro desencanar.

Victoria não tinha culpa no fim das contas. Pelo menos nada em sua postura revelava um incentivo para os sentimentos do loiro. Mesmo assim, Jo não pôde deixar de sentir inveja da outra.

Aliás, desde que soube que a Indomável estava caçando ao lado dos Winchesters, sentiu certa inveja. E também ciúmes. Ciúmes porque Vic estaria ao lado de "seu Dean".

"Seu Dean" nada. Nunca fora. Só nos seus sonhos mais íntimos. Nestes, ela sonhava que o loiro se declarava e era o homem que tirava sua virgindade.

Virgindade. Nem isso. Embora tivesse beijado muitos rapazes , ainda era virgem quando conheceu o Winchester. Depois que o viu, teve a certeza que sua primeira vez seria com ele. Contudo, depois da única caçada que fez ao lado dele e de Sam – que resultou numa discussão com a mãe e a revelação desta de que por culpa de John Winchester, seu pai, Bill Harvelle, estava morto – , a moça mudou de ideia. Depois, foi embora de casa por um tempo.

Nos poucos meses em que morou sozinha, resolveu esquecer de Dean e de acreditar em príncipes encantados. Procurou além de caçar, curtir a vida. Teve dois ou três casos com caçadores que não duraram mais do que três meses. Mas descobriu como sexo era bom. Claro, a primeira vez não foi aquela maravilha que idealizou, porém, depois de outras vezes viu como sexo podia ser excitante.

Achou que tivesse superado seus sentimentos por Dean, mas ao revê-lo depois de três anos lá em River Pass, sua paixão voltou à tona. E quando ele lhe telefonou para pedir ajuda em recuperar a Colt, seu coração bateu acelerado. Porém, ela havia decidido a não se mostrar muito entusiasmada com o loiro, pois já sabia de seu comportamento bastante safado. E também porque ele nunca demonstrou um forte interesse por ela.

Só que ficou entusiasmada ao ver a reação que provocou nele logo que os encontrou. E mais ainda quando ele a viu de vestido. Parecia um lobo querendo atacar. Sempre quis que ele a olhasse diferente.

Entretanto, ao observar o jeito bobo como o Winchester admirava Victoria, Jo notou que era daquela forma que queria que ele a enxergasse. Não como mais uma mulher em sua longa lista, mas como a mulher que ocuparia seus pensamentos de uma forma constante.

- Não vale a pena, Jo – a voz de Ellen a despertou de suas divagações. A moça olhou para ela. – Você merece muito mais.

Jo nunca havia conversado com Ellen sobre seu sentimento por Dean, mas sua mãe com certeza sabia. Nada lhe escapava. Ela também devia ter notado o que ocorria ali na cozinha.

Sua mãe sorriu para ela e apertou sua mão. Jo também sorriu. No fim das contas, nem dez Deans Winchesters valiam o que Ellen representava para ela.

- 0 –

Nesse meio tempo em que os outros estavam na cozinha, Bobby conversava com Sam. Bom, "conversar" não seria bem o termo adequado. O velho caçador fazia um verdadeiro inquérito com o pobre rapaz.

- Sente-se! – começou Singer

- Er... obrigado, mas acho melhor ficar de pé – replicou Sam bastante desconfortável

- Pois eu não acho. Duas pessoas pra conversar tem que estar no mesmo nível. E como você já percebeu não tenho condições de me colocar à sua altura – tornou com sarcasmo apontando as próprias pernas na cadeira de rodas. – Então trate de se sentar agora.

- OK. OK. Estou sentando – disse o moço levantando os dois braços em sinal de trégua. Acomodou-se no sofá.

Bobby o olhou durante um bom tempo sem emitir nenhuma palavra. Sam não conseguia encará-lo por muito tempo. Sentia-se sufocar. Remexeu um pouco a gola da camisa. Queria que o Singer começasse a despejar todos os impropérios que deviam estar se passando em sua cabeça, ao invés de continuar naquele silêncio longo e angustiante. Porém, o homem permanecia calado. Conhecendo o velho caçador, o Winchester suspeitou que era justamente para aterrorizá-lo mais ainda.

- Você se lembra da última vez que pisou na minha casa? – disparou Bobby de uma vez

- Er... sim, claro.

- Se lembra do motivo pelo qual eu insisti pra que você e o Dean viessem pra cá? Antes de começaram sua jornada contra tudo que implicasse o Apocalipse?

- Sim, me lembro.

- E o que foi que eu disse? Pode me refrescar a memória?

- Bom, você... sugeriu que Dean e eu tivéssemos mais uma pessoa caçando ao nosso lado.

- Isso. E foi nessa ocasião que lhes apresentei minha sobrinha Victoria Collins.

- Ah... é... é...

- Vocês contaram a ela tudo o que tinha lhes acontecido até culminar no Apocalipse. E aí perguntaram se ela queria participar dessa grande caçada.

- E ela topou.

- Sim, Sam. Ela topou. Estou satisfeito em saber que você tem boa memória.

- Claro, Bobby.

- Então continue a refrescando. O que eu disse pra você e pro Dean na manhã do dia seguinte sobre a Vic?

- Bem... você disse que... que...

- Eu disse que só tinha chamado vocês para trabalharem com ela porque além de ser de grande ajuda pra vocês, eu queria garantir a proteção dela. Não a queria caçando por aí com as coisas piorando por causa do Apocalipse.

- Er... foi mais ou menos isso que você disse.

- Que mais?

- Que mais o quê?

- Que mais eu disse? A minha principal recomendação?

O moço suspirou antes de responder.

- Você falou pra nós... ficarmos bem longe da Vic, pra... não pensarmos em nenhuma gracinha com ela.

- Hum, continue.

- Disse que ela já tinha penado muito na vida e o que menos precisava era de sofrimento. Que não queria que nem eu nem o Dean nos envolvêssemos com ela fosse só um caso ou um compromisso mais sério.

- Bom garoto, continue.

- Disse também que mesmo gostando de nós dois, não queria a gente com ela. Que esperava que algum dia ela deixasse essa vida de caçadas, encontrasse alguém normal e... se casasse com ele formando uma família.

- Ah, muito bem. Chegamos onde eu queria.

- Bobby, olha...

- Silêncio! Eu por acaso dei permissão pra você falar sem ser interrogado? – esbravejou de uma vez

- Não, mas...

- Então só fale quando eu deixar. Eu é quem vou falar agora.

Sam engoliu em seco.

- OK.

O velho caçador discorreu bastante sobre lealdade e família. Relembrou todos os momentos vividos entre ele e os Winchesters. Tudo o que haviam passado até chegar ali. Singer não era um homem prolixo, dado a longos discursos, porém, se tal ocorria era porque estava realmente furioso com o relacionamento entre a sobrinha e o Winchester.

Bobby ficou pelo menos dez minutos falando sobre o quanto os Winchesters e Collins representavam em sua vida. Sam não o interrompia, só balançava a cabeça. Por fim, o velho caçador se voltou para ele:

- E depois de tudo isso que passamos, de você ter concordado em não se meter com a Vic... como pôde me trair dessa maneira?

- Bobby, eu...

- Como pôde ser tão irresponsável, Sam? E logo você que eu considerava o mais sensato dos dois!

- Mas...

- De Dean eu esperava algo assim. Mas... de você!

- Só que, Bobby...

- E o que me dá mais raiva é que eu fui o último a saber! – apertou os punhos – Foi a Ellen quem me falou acreditando que eu já sabia disso, que era um fato dado como certo e de que todos os caçadores comentavam. Não sabe como me senti um idiota. A cara que eu devo ter feito.

- Bobby, por favor...

- Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

- Ahn... er... vai fazer três meses.

- Três meses!? – os olhos de Singer pareciam querer saltar pelas órbitas – Vocês estão juntos há três meses, eu ligo pra vocês quase todos os dias e nem pensaram em me comunicar?

- Não é o tipo de coisa pra se falar no telefone, Bobby – justificou-se o moço

- Ah, não me venha com essa!

- Faria alguma diferença se nós tivéssemos te contado logo que começamos?

- É claro que não! Mas eu teria colocado um pouco de juízo nessa sua cabeça e essa história não teria ido adiante.

- Bobby, por favor, não é o fim do mundo... quer dizer, não o que está acontecendo entre a Victoria e eu. Nós não planejamos isso. Simplesmente aconteceu. Foi... mais forte do que a gente.

- Pois então seja mais forte e termine esse relacionamento com ela agora.

- Quê? Você está brincando, não é?

- Sim, estou brincando. Estou com um humor daqueles para brincar. – Bobby abriu um largo sorriso com evidente sarcasmo. Depois, fechou o rosto – É claro que estou falando sério!

- Bobby, eu não vou terminar com a Vic! Nós estamos apaixonados! – Sam levantou o tom de voz

- Uma ova! Eu não permito esse... esse relacionamento inconsequente entre vocês!

- Com todo o respeito, Bobby, você não tem direito de permitir ou deixar de permitir! – Sam não se conteve e ergueu-se do sofá – A Vic eu somos adultos, sabemos muito bem o que estamos fazendo!

- Escute aqui, garoto! Abaixe seu tom quando falar comigo! E sente-se! Não mandei você levantar.

- OK. Desculpe – o moço se acalmou e sentou-se outra vez.

- Você é potencialmente o homem mais perigoso pra se envolver com minha sobrinha – Sam ia retrucar, mas Bobby fez gesto para se calar – Já se esqueceu de que Lúcifer quer usar você?

- Eu não me esqueci, Bobby. Mas eu não pretendo dizer "sim" para ele.

- Eu espero que não. Mas certamente ele vai tentar fazer de tudo pra te obrigar. E vai usar quem for pra isso. Ele usaria Dean se pudesse, mas seu irmão tem certa proteção do Miguel e dos anjos, então por isso ele tem uma chance. – fez uma pausa – Só que a Vic não! Ela vai acabar se ferrando nessa história por sua causa!

- Bobby, eu...

- Quer que ela termine como a Jessica?

Antes que o Winchester respondesse, Victoria entrou na sala. Não ia tolerar mais aquela situação. Ela se colocou no meio deles.

- Chega, Bobby! Sam já ouviu suficiente e eu também.

- Eu ainda não terminei com ele! Aguarde sua vez pra conversarmos!

- Não, tio, não tem mais conversa. Sam eu nos amamos e vamos ficar juntos goste você ou não.

- Pelo amor de Deus, menina! Tenha juízo!

- Se juízo para o senhor é eu passar o resto da minha vida sozinha sem amor, eu prefiro não ter.

- É claro que não é isso que quero pra você! Por Deus, sou eu quem mais te falo pra encontrar alguém e refazer sua vida!

- E é isso o que estou fazendo.

- Com Sam? –apontou o Winchester – Um caçador! Escolha alguém normal com uma vida normal!

- Como o Henry, por exemplo? Pra terminar do jeito que terminou? Do que adiantou eu me envolver com alguém na sua opinião "normal"? Acabou mal da mesma forma.

Contra aquele argumento, Singer não achou resposta.

- Não se iluda, tio. Ninguém que é caçador consegue sair dessa vida sem mais nem menos – continuou a moça – É como uma maldição! Te persegue aonde você for. São poucos os que conseguem chegar na sua idade e mesmo assim... não chegam tão bem. Olha o senhor nessa cadeira, olha o Rufus fugindo de credores e envolto com bebida. – ela suspirou – Eu não tenho a ilusão de chegar aos meus sessenta anos mesmo se acabarmos com essa coisa do Apocalipse, mas... pelo menos eu quero estar ao lado da pessoa que amo... e feliz.

- Mas com o Sam talvez você não passe nem do Apocalipse! – Bobby tentava argumentar com ela – Eu só estou preocupado com você!

- Então pare de se preocupar! Eu já sou adulta! Sei cuidar de mim mesma! – ela se impacientou de vez – E você não é meu pai, Bobby!

Ela sabia que o tinha ferido, porém, estava cansada de ele tratá-la como uma menina a ser protegida. E não queria que a intervenção dele afetasse seu relacionamento com Sam.

O silêncio na sala era pesado. Sam olhava ora para a namorada, ora para Bobby. Não tinha coragem de pronunciar nenhuma palavra.

- Está bem – disse o velho caçador com cabeça baixa e tom magoado – Me desculpe por me intrometer na sua vida porque me importo demais com você.

Collins fechou os olhos e suspirou. Estava pronta para se desculpar, todavia, Singer não permitiu e disse:

- Chame o Dean e os outros. Temos um assunto mais importante para tratar.

- 0 –

Após chamar Castiel por telefone, Dean especificou para todos a situação sobre a Colt e a informação de que o Diabo estaria em Carthage. Seria uma ótima oportunidade para acabar com o arcanjo, embora também fosse uma missão suicida. Ainda assim, todos se puseram de acordo em empreender tal jornada. Como não poderia ir com eles, Bobby ficaria de apoio para qualquer emergência e também passaria outras informações que conseguisse.

Por outro lado, sugeriu que se fizesse uma pesquisa a respeito a fim de confirmar a veracidade da informação.

Depois de um relaxante banho, todos foram para a cozinha. Vic, Dean e Sam se debruçaram sobre livros, mapas e outras fontes de pesquisa na mesa maior.

Quanto a Ellen e Jo, puseram-se a conversar com Castiel em outra mesa. O anjo as intrigava. A Harvelle mais velha o desafiou a testar sua resistência a bebidas.

Vic não conseguia se focar muito bem no que estava pesquisando. Sentia-se péssima por Bobby mal lhe dirigir a palavra.

- Vá lá conversar com ele, Vic – disse Sam em seu ouvido. Havia percebido o estado de espírito da namorada. – Você não vai conseguir se concentrar em nada assim.

- É, você tem razão. Vou tentar erguer a bandeira da paz com o tio.

- Ele vai te perdoar, não se preocupe.

Ela assentiu e levantou-se. Deu um rápido beijo nos lábios de Sam e foi conversar com Singer que estava na sala.

- Vamos lá, garotão. Beba – desafiou Ellen após tomar de uma vez a cerveja no copo.

Ela, a filha e Castiel estavam sentados diante de um monte de copos cheios da bebida. Jo não participava da competição entre sua mãe e o anjo, apenas observava.

Cass bebeu cinco copos seguidos de uma vez para espanto de sua oponente.

- Acho que estou começando a sentir algo – disse com relativa calma.

Mãe e filha se entreolharam. Jo sorriu.

- Deve ser uma cilada, né? – indagou Sam bebendo em sua garrafa de cerveja.

- Sam tendo problemas de confiança com um demônio – disse o loiro com ironia enquanto examinava um mapa – Antes tarde do que nunca.

- Obrigado pelo seu apoio – retrucou com um sorriso forçado

Brindaram com as garrafas e beberam um gole.

- Sendo uma cilada ou não, temos uma chance e é bom pegarmos, né? – tornou Dean

- Acho que sim – deu de ombros

- E não sei se é uma cilada. Olhe – indicou uma região do mapa – Carthage está cheia de presságios do Apocalipse. E olhe isto: tem seis pessoas desaparecidas lá desde domingo – mostrou seis cartazes com fotos de pessoas e a legenda "Desaparecido". Pegou a cerveja – O diabo deve estar lá mesmo.

-Então beleza.

- Pensando bem, você não pode vir.

- Dean... – Sam ia protestar

- Se eu ir contra o diabo e vacilar, está tudo bem. Nós aguentamos sem uma peça do jogo, mas se você for... estaríamos dando o recipiente do diabo para ele. Não seria esperto.

- Já fizemos algo esperto?

- Estou falando sério.

- Também estou. Nunca aprendemos nada? Se formos fazer, vamos fazer juntos.

- E a Vic?

- O que tem ela?

- Eu escutei o que Bobby te disse sobre o Lúcifer querer usá-la pra te obrigar a dizer "sim" pra ele. Sou obrigado a concordar e no fundo você sabe que existe essa possibilidade. Se você for, ela irá junto. E se o diabo a vir e você não quiser fazer o que ele quer, ele pode matá-la.

- Ele não irá! Eu... não vou deixar.

- É? E o que você vai fazer pra impedir isso?

- Vou dar um tiro na cara dele com a Colt antes mesmo que dê uma única olhada na Vic.

- Que bom que alguém aqui é otimista.

- Olhe, eu... posso conversar com ela hoje e pedir pra que fique aqui com Bobby nos dando apoio.

- Boa sorte, Sammy. Em se tratando da Indomável, você vai conseguir mesmo convencê-la.

- Que droga, Dean! Deixe de ser tão pessimista! – esbravejou

Cass, Joe e Ellen olharam para eles da outra mesa. Os dois sorriram sem graça em resposta. Sam voltou a falar aos sussurros:

- Olhe, deixe que da Vic cuido eu. Independente se eu conseguir convencê-la ou não a ficar, eu quero ir junto. Eu devo ir. – olhou para o irmão com súplica – Por favor.

- Está bem – disse Dean após um suspiro e uma longa pausa entre eles – É uma ideia muito ruim.

De repente, os olhos do loiro se prenderam em algo. Sam acompanhou a direção do olhar do irmão. Seu rosto assumiu um ar desaprovador.

Era Jo que estava de pé e de costas para os rapazes. Ela vestia a mesma calça jeans apertada e blusa preta da noite anterior em que os encontrou. A roupa emoldurava bem os contornos de seu corpo. Ela estava mesmo sexy!

A moça pediu licença à sua mãe e a Cass para ir à geladeira pegar uma cerveja.

- Falando de ideias ruins – comentou Sam.

- Minha Nossa! – sussurrou o loiro sem desviar os olhos da silhueta da moça – Ideia ruim mesmo.

Ele se levantou e foi até ela.

No caminho à casa de Bobby, em seu Impala, Dean havia comentado com Sam o quanto Jo parecia mais mulher. Havia perdido o jeito "menina" de ser. Estava mais decidida, sensual e confiante.

O caçador declarou que na primeira oportunidade, investiria na moça. Quando pararam para descansar no motel, achou que teria sua chance, mas ficou desapontado por ela ter decidido pernoitar ao lado de Victoria. Mas agora iria aproveitar. E não perdeu tempo.

Jo estava pegando outra cerveja na geladeira. Ela se abaixou o suficiente para que o Winchester tivesse uma bela visão de sua bunda. Ao se virar, surpreendeu-se ao ver Dean parado atrás dela.

- Oi – disse ele

- Oi – respondeu ela tirando uma mecha do rosto.

- Então... Missão perigosa amanhã – ele se encostou no armário e ficou ao lado dela naquela postura de conquistador que atraía as mulheres – Acho que é hora... de comer, beber e, sabe... se divertir.

- Isso é aquele negócio de "último dia na Terra?"

- Quê? - ele se fez de desentendido

- Quê? - devolveu ela

- Não – ele riu desdenhando a insinuação – Mas... e se fosse? Será que daria?

Joe sorriu, colocou a garrafa na banqueta do armário e olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Dean. Suas mãos foram até a nuca dele enquanto aproximava seu rosto. Ele aguardou com expectativa. Os lábios da moça estavam quase próximos aos seus, ele podia sentir seu suave perfume e seu hálito doce. Fechou os olhos.

- Não – ela disse e afastou o rosto. O Winchester abriu os olhos surpreso – Se for o nosso último dia, então quero passá-lo com uma coisa que chamo de "respeito próprio."

E se distanciou do caçador o deixando completamente sem graça.

Sim. Ela se amava o suficiente para não se permitir ficar com um homem que claramente estava afim de outra pessoa e que, com certeza, só a queria como segunda opção. E mesmo que não fosse esse o caso, não ia ser mais uma na lista do caçador e tampouco só uma "despedida de fim da vida".

- Se você curte isso – disse Dean amuado pelo fora e bebeu um gole de sua cerveja.

- 0 -

Na sala, Bobby ajeitava uma câmera no suporte. Victoria surgiu nesse momento. Ele estava de costas para ela.

- Tio, podemos conversar?

- Alguma pista sobre o que está acontecendo em Carthage? - ele nem se virou

- Não é sobre isso que quero falar.

- Então não sei o que pode ser – disse aparentando indiferença

- Bobby, por favor. As coisas entre nós não tem que ser assim – ela se aproximou dele e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro – Me desculpe pelo que falei.

- Sobre o quê? De eu parar de me preocupar ou de não ser seu pai?

- Os dois. Você sabe que eu não quis colocar as coisas dessa maneira. Eu apenas... não podia deixar você continuar massacrando o Sam.

- Só não quero que nada de mal aconteça a você! – ele disse e virou a cadeira de frente para ela – Não desejo que você termine como a sua mãe. Sabe como eu fiquei arrasado com a morte dela?

- Eu sei, tio. Eu sei. Mas como eu disse... sou uma caçadora e estou sujeita aos mesmos riscos que qualquer um. Eu vou estar com eles amanhã enfrentando o Diabo. E sabe que isso de tentarmos levar uma vida normal é pura ilusão. Veja o que aconteceu com meus pais, Luke e todos meus outros parentes. Todos caçadores ou filhos de caçadores.

- Sim, no fundo sei que você está certa – ele foi obrigado a concordar – Só que... toda regra tem exceção e... eu espero sinceramente que você seja essa exceção. Mas com Sam, você...

- Eu amo ele, Bobby! Amo muito mais do que já amei o Luke ou o Henry. Eu nunca me senti tão feliz assim em toda minha vida.

- A coisa é séria mesmo. Posso ver em seus olhos.

- Então, por favor, não fique aborrecido nem comigo e nem com ele. Nos dê sua benção.

- Ah, por favor, quem dá bênção é quem é avô e estou longe de me tornar isso. - olhou-a com advertência – E eu espero que vocês estejam sendo cuidadosos a esse respeito.

- Ah, Bobby, só você mesmo – ela riu e o beijou no rosto – Te adoro!

- OK. OK. Chega dessa pegação e se apronte por ali – apontou um canto da sala – Vou tirar uma foto de todos.

- Foto? Nem pensar! Você sabe que não tiro fotos desde... a morte do Luke.

- Ai, menina, pelo amor de Deus! Uma vez que você quebrar essa regra não vai matar ninguém.

- Não, nem pensar. Eu prefiro tirar a foto. Você sabe que adoro fazer isso. Só não estou tirando mais como antes por falta de tempo.

Singer revirou os olhos.

- Ah, está bem, teimosa. Você é quem sabe. Prepare a câmera que eu chamo os outros. - Todos, venham cá!

Imediatamente, Castiel e os outros caçadores foram até a sala.

- É hora da organização – continuou ele e apontou os Winchesters – Suspeitos comuns para o canto!

- Qual é, Bobby. Ninguém quer tirar foto – afiançou Ellen

- Ouça: cale a boca, está bebendo da minha breja. Enfim, vou precisar de algo para guardar de recordação.

Ele se posicionou entre o grupo formado enquanto Collins aguardava.

- É sempre bom ter um otimista – tornou a Harvelle

- Ei, a Victoria não vem? - observou Jo

- É que ela detesta tirar fotos – respondeu Dean.

- Como você sabe? - inquiriu a caçadora – Eu só contei isso pro Sam. Ele te falou?

Sam balançou a cabeça. Também estranhou.

- Er... foi só um palpite – desconversou o loiro. Não iria explicar que tal informação ele obteve no futuro. - Mas, Vic, você deveria tirar também. Não seja tão... antissocial.

- É, Vic, vem. - pediu Sam – Nós dois não temos nenhuma foto juntos.

- Não, meninos, nem pensar. Não se incomodem comigo – retrucou Vic e olhou o grupo pela objetiva da câmera – OK, gente, façam uma cara feliz.

Entretanto, ninguém conseguia esboçar o menor sorriso. Collins tentou animá-los:

- Por favor, pessoal. Só um sorriso nessas caras. Esqueçam por um minuto que possa ser nosso último dia na Terra.

Aquilo só fez com que a expressão de desalento deles se acentuasse. Vic suspirou. E tirou a foto assim mesmo. Da esquerda para a direita estavam Cass, Sam, Ellen, Dean, Jo e, Bobby na frente da jovem, com o braço dela em seu ombro esquerdo.

Uma foto para recordar o grande embate do dia seguinte. E eles esperavam sobreviver a esse dia.

- 0 -

**Notas:**

******Lincoln¹** - no episódio, não menciona qual cidade o Cass encontra o Crowley. Mas como eles pediram ajuda pra Jo e consta que ela e a mãe moravam em Nebraska, imagino que pudesse ser na capital do estado por mostrar um local de grandes vias.

**² - Como essa Temporada se passa entre o ano de 2009 e 2010 na história, imaginei que neste capítulo já estejam no começo de 2010, em janeiro mais precisamente.**

**Bem, pessoal, é isso aí. Eu ia colocar uma cena hentai entre o Sam e a Vic, mas não deu, já estava bem grande. Na continuação dessa aventura, próximo capítulo, vai estar lá uma cena bem quente entre eles.**

**Quis discorrer sobre a Jo e os sentimentos dela porque era um personagem importante na trama, embora secundário. E ao observar o episódio novamente, passei a entender melhor a atitude dela. Na primeira vez, fiquei furiosa porque ela não quis ficar com o Dean. Mas analisando bem, agora entendo. Mesmo sem o personagem da Victoria no original, ela tinha mesmo que dar um "olé" no Dean. Ora, o homem tem a cara-de-pau de falar que quer ficar com ela só porque pode ser a última noite na terra? Não precisava mentir, mas podia ter sido mais cavalheiro na abordagem. Bem merecido o fora! Enfim, é minha opinião!**

**Então até o próximo capítulo!**


	25. O dia depois de amanhã (2ª parte)

**Bem, a conclusão do caso. Ah! E temos mais um hentai entre Sam e Vic (PS: Não me responsabilizo por ataques cardíacos). **  
**A música de fundo é "For your babies", de Simple Red. Ah! Esqueci de mencionar que o título do capítulo faz menção ao filme de mesmo nome. **

**Divirtam-se!**

Anteriormente:

– O seu pai-de-aluguel ainda está acordado gritando lá – disse Meg se referindo a Bobby – E eu quero que ele saiba como é tirar a sua vida.

A demônio entregou nas mãos de Singer a faca especial que tirara de Dean. O demônio que possuía o velho caçador ainda segurava o Winchester pela gola e empurrou-o até encostá-lo na parede. O moço não conseguia se soltar. A criatura colocou a lâmina no pescoço do rapaz e olhou para a Meg a fim de confirmar se podia matá-lo.

– Agora! – ordenou ela

O demônio voltou a encarar Dean e ergueu a faca para atingi-lo, porém, Bobby conseguiu recobrar o controle da mente por instantes. Num ato desesperado, esfaqueou-se e matou o demônio dentro dele.

(...)

– Meus parabéns! – o demônio bateu palmas – Tiro o meu chapéu pra você, Dean Winchester! Está certo, fui descoberto, mas e daí? Podem ter conseguido se libertar da minha influência, mas isso não faz diferença. Vocês não podem me destruir, nem mesmo com a sua faquinha de matar demônios. E se tentarem me exorcizar, posso até sair deste corpo, mas não voltarei para o inferno... irei possuir outra pessoa. De qualquer jeito, eu venci. Toda a região florestal de Wyoming me pertence e quando meu mestre vier, o Cavaleiro Morte, farei o resto do mundo mergulhar num eterno pesadelo.

– O Morte que é o seu mestre? – sorriu Dean – Puxa, ele devia ter escolhido um Tormento mais poderoso. Você não tá com essa bola toda não!

(...)

Crowley não respondeu de imediato. Apontou a arma para eles.

– Quero que levem esta coisa a Lúcifer e esvaziem o cartucho na cara dele – esclareceu

– E por que, exatamente, você quer ver o diabo morto? – Dean piscou os olhos longamente ao indagar

A criatura pôs a arma na escrivaninha.

– Isso se chama... sobrevivência. Mas esqueci que são idiotas funcionais – retrucou com cinismo

– E você é um idiota "funcionante", fun... – Dean tentou revidar o insulto, porém, enrolou-se nas próprias palavras. Sem graça, abaixou um pouco o rosto.

– Lúcifer não é um demônio, lembra? Ele é um anjo famoso por ter ódio pela humanidade. Para ele, vocês são só sacos de pus – ele se virou de costas por um breve momento ao encher um copo de uísque enquanto Dean observava a arma deixada no móvel – Se é isso o que ele pensa de vocês, imaginem o que ele pensa de nós.

Bebericou o uísque e voltou a encarar os caçadores.

– Mas ele criou vocês – tornou Sam

– Para ele, somos só servos. Bolas de canhão. Se Lúcifer conseguir exterminar a humanidade, nós seremos os próximos. Então... ajudem-me. Vamos todos voltar a tempos melhores! De volta a quando podíamos seguir nossos instintos. Eu faço pactos, caramba! O que acham? E se... eu lhes der esta coisa... – estendeu a Colt –... e vocês matam o diabo?

(...)

– E a Vic?

– O que tem ela?

– Eu escutei o que Bobby te disse sobre o Lúcifer querer usá-la pra te obrigar a dizer "sim" pra ele. Sou obrigado a concordar e no fundo você sabe que existe essa possibilidade. Se você for, ela irá junto. E se o diabo a vir e você não quiser fazer o que ele quer, ele pode matá-la.

– Ele não irá! Eu... não vou deixar.

– É? E o que você vai fazer pra impedir isso?

– Vou dar um tiro na cara dele com a Colt antes mesmo que dê uma única olhada na Vic.

– Que bom que alguém aqui é otimista.

– Olhe, eu... posso conversar com ela hoje e pedir pra que fique aqui com Bobby nos dando apoio.

– Boa sorte, Sammy. Em se tratando da Indomável, você vai conseguir mesmo convencê-la.

(...)

– Por favor, pessoal. Só um sorriso nessas caras. Esqueçam por um minuto que possa ser nosso último dia na Terra.

Aquilo só fez com que a expressão de desalento deles se acentuasse. Vic suspirou. E tirou a foto assim mesmo. Da esquerda para a direita estavam Cass, Sam, Ellen, Dean, Jo e, Bobby na frente da jovem, com o braço dela em seu ombro esquerdo.

Uma foto para recordar o grande embate do dia seguinte. E eles esperavam sobreviver a esse dia.

**Capítulo 24**

**O dia depois de amanhã (2ª parte)**

– Muito bem! A coisa tá boa, pessoal, mas... é melhor dormirem porque amanhã vai ser dureza! – anunciou Bobby

Após a foto, todos foram se acomodar nos cômodos destinados a eles, com exceção de Cass que voltaria no dia seguinte.

Jo e Ellen iam dormir juntas no quarto que ficava perto da sala; Vic e Sam ficaram com o quarto de hóspedes mais nos fundos da casa. Para Dean, sobrou a sala. Ele bufou por ter que dormir mais uma vez no recinto, porém, não emitiu nenhuma queixa.

Todos se recolheram. Aproveitando que Collins foi para a cozinha beber água, Singer chamou Sam discretamente a um canto da sala e disse-lhe:

– Sam, sobre você e a Vic...

– Bobby, olha, eu juro que nunca quis te aborrecer... eu apenas...

– Espere eu terminar de falar.

– Er... certo. Me desculpe.

– Eu só queria dizer que espero que dê tudo certo para vocês dois. Quero que entenda que se fui contra o relacionamento de vocês foi por temer pela segurança dela. Ela... é como uma filha pra mim.

– Eu sei.

– Mas você também é como um filho pra mim. E eu quero que você seja muito feliz, o máximo possível para um caçador.

– Obrigado, Bobby – o moço sorriu comovido – Significa muito pra mim ouvir isso de você.

– Só prometa que vai tomar cuidado e que vai protegê-la mais do que nunca. Bom... er... pelo menos, tentem sair vivos do combate de amanhã.

– Eu prometo. A Vic não vai terminar como... a Jess. Isso eu garanto, não importa o que eu tiver que fazer.

– Certo. Bem... venha cá.

Sam se abaixou e o velho caçador o puxou num abraço não muito apertado; apenas o suficiente para lhe dar alguns tapinhas amigáveis no ombro como sinal de sua aprovação e bênção. Depois, afastou-o.

– Pronto, chega de melação – disse Singer

– É, concordo.

– O que vocês dois estão conversando? – disse Victoria se aproximando.

– Sam e eu estávamos nos entendendo – respondeu Bobby. Antes que se instalasse outro clima entre eles, bateu palmas para expulsá-los da sala – Vão, vão, tirem seus traseiros daqui! Vocês precisam dormir cedo, vão precisar de muita energia pra amanhã.

– 0 –

Sam estava sentado num velho sofá do quarto esperando por Victoria. Ele estava descalço, sem camisa e ainda usava calça jeans.

Enquanto esperava a namorada terminar de se arrumar no banheiro do aposento, ele repassava mentalmente como a convenceria desistir de acompanhá-los na missão do dia seguinte contra Lúcifer. Sabia que não seria fácil, mas tentaria.

Victoria, finalmente, saiu do mictório. Ela vestia um robe preto e aproximou-se do Winchester a passos vagarosos com um sorriso misterioso. Parou de frente para ele e retirou a vestimenta. O caçador prendeu a respiração ao contemplar a lingerie que ela usava.

Era um body preto de fio dental com uma frente única com renda. O decote era bem acentuado em forma de "V". Era transparente na região abdominal e no colo. Sam podia visualizar perfeitamente o umbigo de Vic e quase toda a região de seus seios.

– E aí? Gostou? – ela perguntou maliciosa ao ver o efeito que causara e deu uma volta.

Sam visualizou a parte de trás da roupa. As costas de Vic estavam nuas e a parte inferior quase se entranhava por entre as nádegas.

– Gostou, Sammy? – tornou Victoria com um sorriso de malícia. – O que você acha?

"Acho que vou enlouquecer", pensou ele. Sentiu o volume da calça se acentuar, apertou os dois braços da poltrona com as mãos e sua respiração se acelerou. Porém, resolveu se concentrar na conversa que teria com a namorada. Deveria ter falado com ela antes, mas perdeu a linha de raciocínio no momento em que Collins o beijou de forma envolvente e anunciou que tinha uma surpresa para ele antes de entrar no banheiro.

E ali estava a surpresa.

– Você está linda... Vic...– elogiou com a respiração mais cadenciada.

– Mas...? - incentivou Vic. Conhecia aquele tom de voz do namorado para saber que ele tinha algo a dizer.

– Precisamos conversar.

– Qual o problema? - ela perguntou

– Você poderia... ahm... se vestir pra eu me concentrar? – indagou meio sem jeito

– Claro – ela sorriu e tratou de pegar o robe no chão.

Ele agradeceu mentalmente quando ela se vestiu.

– Senta aqui – pediu ele indicando o lado da cama de frente para a poltrona

Ela obedeceu. E o encarou com seus olhos verdes inquiridores. O moço entrelaçou as mãos e se inclinou para ela:

– Vic, eu... sei que provavelmente você vai ficar zangada com o que vou te pedir, mas... mesmo assim tenho que te falar.

– O quê? - ela assumiu uma atitude defensiva

Ele suspirou, mas prosseguiu:

– Não vá com a gente pra tentar matar o diabo amanhã.

– Está falando sério ao me pedir isso? - ela estreitou os olhos.

– Estou.

– Sabe perfeitamente que eu lhe direi não.

– Sei, mas mesmo assim te peço pra você não ir.

– Pode me dar um bom motivo pra isso? - ela perguntou, mas no fundo já sabia

– O Diabo vai estar lá.

– Sei disso.

– E ele quer meu corpo pra usar como recipiente.

– Também sei disso.

– Ele vai fazer de tudo pra me obrigar a concordar em deixá-lo me possuir.

– Inclusive ameaçar me matar – completou ela – Estou ciente disso, Sam.

– E você diz isso na maior calma?

– Sam, não vou discutir isso com você. Eu vou e ninguém vai me convencer do contrário. Se era isso o que você e Bobby estavam combinando naquela hora...

– Bobby não tem nada a ver com isso. Dean e eu que achamos melhor...

– Essa é boa! - Vic esboçou um sorriso sarcástico e levantou-se - Não basta Bobby querer bancar o protetor pra cima de mim, agora você e seu irmão resolveram assumir esse papel?

– Vic, eu só estou preocupado com você! Não quero que por minha culpa alguma coisa te aconteça!

– Olhe, o que eu disse para o Bobby, eu repito pra você: pare de se preocupar porque já sou adulta! Sei cuidar de mim mesma.

– Droga, Vic! Porque você não pode pelo menos uma vez na vida ouvir o que lhe pedem e deixar de ser teimosa?

– Porque sou assim! - afirmou e se ajoelhou no chão diante dele, entre as suas pernas abertas. Pegou em seu rosto. O moço arfou. Collins o encarou confiante - Sam, eu fui treinada desde os meus doze anos pra ser uma caçadora, tem mais de dez anos que eu faço isso e não me tornei uma lenda como meu pai à toa. Já enfrentei todo tipo de criatura e estive perto da morte várias vezes. Acha que um Arcanjo com um superego dez vezes maior que o do seu irmão vai me assustar?

– Vic, olha...

– Sei que não é qualquer coisa que estamos enfrentando, mas eu não pretendo recuar. Você, o Dean e eu estamos juntos nisso e eu vou até o fim. Se amanhã for mesmo meu último dia... que seja. Mas eu vou estar lá pra impedir que aquele filho da mãe dos infernos tente te pegar e destruir o mundo. Está bem?

– Está bem. - suspirou ele derrotado; já sabia que seu pedido seria uma causa perdida – Mas se alguma coisa acontecer com você...

– Shhh! Você fala demais às vezes, Sam – ela tapou seus lábios e depois colocou cada mão sobre uma perna dele, aproximou a boca de seu ouvido e sussurrou-lhe de modo sedutor – O que está esperando pra fazer amor comigo?

watch?v=xv4HOh9uwLc

**You've got that look again**

Você está com aquela aparência novamente,

**The one I hoped I had when I was a lad**

Aquela que eu esperava que tivesse quando era um rapaz.

E mordeu a orelha dele. Foi o suficiente para fazê-lo perder o controle. Ele agarrou seu rosto com força e beijou-a com ânsia. Ela correspondeu na mesma intensidade e colocou as mãos em sua nuca. Moviam suas línguas uma na outra em perfeita sincronia.

**Your face is just beaming**

Seu rosto está simplesmente luminoso,

**Your smile got me boasting, my pulse roller-coastering**

Seu sorriso me deixa orgulhoso, minha pulsação uma montanha-russa.

Estavam com fome um do outro desde a noite anterior em que pernoitaram em quartos separados, ela com Jo e Sam com Dean. Desde que começaram a ter relações sexuais, sempre dormiam juntos e, mesmo nas raras vezes em que não faziam amor, só o fato de dormirem abraçados bastava para lhes satisfazer.

**Anyway the four winds that blow**

Qualquer que seja a direção,os quatro ventos que sopram.

**They're gonna send me sailing home to you**

Vão me enviar navegando para casa,para você

Quase sem desgrudarem as bocas, Sam puxou Vic para si na poltrona e ajeitou-a em seus braços deitada de lado em cima de suas pernas. Ele queria se perder no gosto e na língua dela, esquecendo-se de tudo, principalmente da missão do dia seguinte.

**Or I'll fly with the force of a rainbow**

Ou eu voarei com a força de um arco-íris.

**The dream of gold will be waiting in your eyes**

O sonho de ouro está esperando em seus olhos

Enquanto a beijava, uma mão dele percorria todas as curvas do corpo da amada por cima do tecido do robe. Ela suspirava em sua boca a cada toque e continuava segurando o cabelo do homem com uma mão. A outra estava repousada sobre o seu peito nu.

**You know I'd do most anything you want**

Você sabe que eu faria quase qualquer coisa que você queira.

**Hey I,**

Ei, eu

Sam deslizou a boca e a língua no pescoço de Vic e, depois, mordeu sua orelha e enfiou a língua dentro.

– Ah... Sam... – ela não conteve o gemido baixo.

Inclinou o pescoço de lado para permitir que ele explorasse mais avidamente seu pescoço. E assim ele o fez. Mordiscou e beijou à vontade, pois sabia que aquela era uma das regiões erógenas de sua mulher.

**I try to give you everything you need**

Eu tento te dar tudo o que você precisa,

**I can see that it gets to you**

Eu posso ver que isso impressiona você...

Depois de satisfazê-la naquela parte, o Winchester desatou o cordão do robe que ainda cobria o corpo de Victoria. A parte da frente da lingerie ficou exposta para ele. A mão deslizou do pescoço até o meio das pernas. Collins deu um profundo suspiro. Ela pegou na mão que acabara de tocá-la, puxou-a até sua boca e chupou o dedo indicador. Olhou para Sam com desejo. Ele mordeu os lábios cheio de excitação e contornou com aquele mesmo dedo a boca de Vic.

**I don't believe in many things**

Eu não acredito em muitas coisas,

**But in you I do**

Mas em você... eu acredito.

Em seguida, ela saiu do colo dele e puxou-o pela mão para que ambos ficassem de pé. Sam terminou de retirar o robe dela e este deslizou até cair no chão. Ele admirou a ousada lingerie mais uma vez, agarrou Vic pela cintura com mais propriedade e beijou-a ávido, deixando que as mãos percorressem a extensão de suas costas e nádegas.

**Her faith is amazing**

A confiança dela é surpreendente

**The pain that she goes through contained in the hope for you**

A dor pela qual ela passa, contida na esperança por você

Enquanto sentia o contato quente de seu homem, as mãos dela deslizavam por seu peito másculo. Ela o sentia tremer, principalmente quando começou a arranhar de leve. O moço gemeu em seus lábios. Collins queria enlouquecê-lo e conduziu uma mão em sua parte genital ainda por cima da calça. Ela apalpou e começou a esfregar ali. Sam não aguentou, interrompeu o beijo e apertou-a mais para si num abraço, esfregando seus sexos freneticamente. Victoria perdeu o fôlego e arranhou-o nas costas. Eram incríveis as faíscas que emanavam do contato de suas peles!

**Your whole world has changed**

Seu mundo todo mudou,

**The years spent before seem more cloudy than blue**

Os anos passados anteriormente parecem mais nebulosos que tristes.

Mas ainda precisavam sentir seus corpos por inteiro. Ainda havia as roupas que constituíam barreiras para sua fusão. Desgrudaram os corpos para se despirem. Sam abaixou o zíper da calça e retirou-a com rapidez ficando só de cueca. Collins deslizou a mão por seu peito e começou a retirar a última peça. Sem terminar de abaixá-la, ela pegou em seu membro e acariciou-o. Sam urrou-o e puxou-a para ele. Ele colocou a mão em cima da dela e fez com que ambos movimentassem seu órgão num ritmo cadenciado. Beijavam-se no mesmo ritmo. Respiravam num arquejo.

**In many ways your baby's controlling**

De muitas formas sua querida está no controle,

**When you haven't laid down for days**

Enquanto que você não repousou durante dias.

Ao sentir que estava prestes a gozar, o Winchester soltou suas mãos, afastou-se e terminou de tirar a cueca ele mesmo. Depois, procurando acalmar sua própria excitação, tornou a ficar perto da namorada, desabotoou o fecho na parte de trás do body, deslizou as alças e, pouco a pouco, descia junto com a vestimenta até chegar ao chão. Sam admirou sua completa nudez a olhando de baixo. Vic levantou cada pé para que ele retirasse a peça. O homem a jogou em qualquer canto. Subiu com a boca pelo corpo dela desde a cavidade até chegar em seu pescoço, como se desenhasse uma linha imaginária. Suas mãos acompanharam o passeio deslizando pelas pernas, cintura e costas. Victoria arfou.

**For the poor no time to be thinking**

Para os pobres não há tempo para ficar pensando,

**They're too busy finding ways**

Eles estão ocupados demais encontrando os caminhos...

Ela queria sentir a boca do Winchester mordê-la, beijá-la e lambê-la por toda parte, porém, o moço tinha outras intenções. Sam a virou de costas para ele e abraçou-a por trás. Deslizou as mãos dos ombros para os seios dela enquanto a beijava no pescoço. Os gemidos que ela deixou escapar indicavam que estava no caminho certo.

**You know I'd do most anything you want**

Você sabe que eu faria quase qualquer coisa que você queira.

**Hey I,**

Ei, eu

Vic se entregou por inteiro a ele. Deixou-lhe tocá-la intensamente, relaxando em seus braços. As mãos continuaram lentamente acariciando seus seios. Apreciou os mamilos duros, estimulando-os; tateou a barriga, agarrou-lhe as coxas, revezando cada tato com os beijos demorados na orelha e pescoço dela. Ouviu-a suspirar numa voz quase sem ar, quando ele explorou sua intimidade, sem parar com as carícias. Ela podia sentir o membro rijo dele encostado em suas nádegas. Queria também satisfazê-lo e tentou pegá-lo, todavia, Sam não permitiu e prensou seus corpos mais ainda. Queria-a totalmente dominada.

**I try to give you everything you need**

Eu tento te dar tudo o que você precisa,

**I'll see that it gets to you**

Eu verei que isso impressiona você

Em sua cavidade, ele encontrou o ponto certo no clitóris e começou a estimulá-lo. Os gemidos dela se intensificaram. Ele suavizou o toque e aumentou o ritmo. Aprendera muito sobre o corpo dela e sabia como e onde tocá-la para lhe dar mais prazer. Victoria fechou os olhos absorta pelos movimentos dele: sentiu a perda de controle do corpo aos poucos, retesando a cada agudo, a cada crescente do desejo. Num dado momento, tudo em seu corpo eletrizou irradiado a partir de um ponto; a mente ficou branca e o ar faltou. Ela se arqueou sobre ele, entregue ao prazer do orgasmo.

**I don't believe in many things**

Eu não acredito em muitas coisas,

**But in you I do**

Mas em você... eu acredito.

Sam se sentiu inundado de felicidade! Ele amava fazer amor com ela, saber que a satisfazia completamente! Aproveitando que Collins estava num estado de languidez ainda pelo efeito do clímax, ele a levantou do chão e colocou-a em cima da cama. Cobriu-a com o peso de seu corpo.

**Hey I,**

Ei, eu

**You know I'd do most anything you want**

Você sabe que eu faria quase qualquer coisa que você queira.

**Everyday I,**

Todos os dias eu

Recomeçaram a se beijar e a se acariciar. Ficaram muito tempo assim sem pressa, sem se importarem com a penetração, embora Sam estivesse muito excitado. Depois de algum tempo, os lábios do Winchester, sua boca e mãos começaram a acariciar todo o corpo de Victoria, causando-lhe arrepios em cada centímetro. Ela tremeu quando a boca dele alcançou sua feminilidade. Collins agarrou nos cabelos dele e fez força para não puxá-los tal o prazer que sentia. Mas se frustrou por Sam não continuar a estimulá-la naquela parte.

**I try to give you everything you need**

Tento te dar tudo o que você precisa,

**We'll always be there for you**

Eu sempre estarei lá por você...

Antes que reclamasse, o moço a posicionou de lado e colocou o corpo atrás do dela, encaixando-se por entre suas pernas, penetrando-a.

**I don't believe in many things**

Eu não acredito em muitas coisas,

**But in you**

Mas em você

As mãos de Sam se entrelaçaram com as de Vic e ele começou a investir dentro dela. Seus lábios ficaram próximos ao ouvido esquerdo de Collins que pôde ouvir satisfeita os gemidos dele. Era música para seus ouvidos saber que estava dando prazer ao seu homem enquanto ela própria se perdia em indescritíveis sensações.

**I don't believe in many things**

Eu não acredito em muitas coisas,

**But in you**

Mas em você

A sincronia de seus movimentos naquele momento erótico começava a transportá-los cada vez mais para as alturas. Victoria foi a primeira a alcançar o ápice. E Sam, que fazia um grande esforço para se segurar, pôde enfim se permitir galgar o mesmo lugar sublime logo depois dela. E após o ato, relaxaram nessa mesma posição, em forma de concha. Uma grande paz os envolvia.

**I don't believe in many things**

Eu não acredito em muitas coisas,

**But in you**

Mas em você

O mundo podia acabar naquele momento que eles nem perceberiam.

**I do**

Eu acredito

– 0 –

Era perto de quatorze horas na cidade de Carthage. As ruas da cidade se encontravam num completo deserto. Em vários postes havia cartazes com fotos de pessoas desaparecidas.

Foi numa dessas ruas que dois carros estacionaram: o primeiro era o Impala preto de Dean, com ele ao volante, Sam ao lado e Victoria atrás. O segundo carro de um vermelho meio desbotado pertencia a Ellen que o dirigia com Jo no banco de passageiro e Castiel no assento traseiro. Collins achou melhor deixar seu carro na casa de Bobby, pois não havia necessidade de mais de dois veículos.

Exceto o anjo, todos estavam com os braços do lado de fora segurando seus celulares.

– Está vindo sinal? - perguntou Sam aos ocupantes do Impala

– No meu não – respondeu Vic.

– No meu também não – confirmou Dean – Bem assustador.

O loiro fez sinal para que o outro carro se aproximasse. Ellen estacionou ao lado deles.

– Está meio vazio, não? - indagou a caçadora de seu veículo

– Vamos checar o departamento policial – disse Dean – Fiquem aqui e achem alguém.

– Está bem.

Dean partiu com o Impala. As duas caçadoras estacionaram naquele ponto. Saíram. Como o anjo não descesse do veículo, Jo bateu no vidro da porta traseira e questionou-o:

– Já ouviu falar em maçaneta?

– Claro – ele disse do lado de fora

Ela se virou surpresa por ele aparecer de repente do lado de fora. Cass olhava para todos os lados com visível aflição.

– O que foi, Cass? - perguntou Ellen ao se aproximar

– A cidade não está vazia. Ceifadores.

Embora nem Ellen e nem Joe vissem tais entidades, havia um bom número delas, todas vestidas de preto. Olhavam para um único ponto.

– Ceifadores? Mais do que um? - tornou a Harvelle mais velha

– Eles só se encontram em tempo de catástrofe. Incêndio em Chicago, terremoto em São Francisco... Pompéia. Vou descobrir porque estão aqui.

E começou a andar em direção aos macabros seres. As duas mulheres se entreolharam. Resolveram aguardá-lo.

Castiel passava entre aquelas criaturas e tentava descobrir o que tanto olhavam. De uma janela do alto de um prédio, estava outro ceifador. Seus olhos eram totalmente esbranquiçados.

Ao notar que o anjo o observava, afastou-se da janela. Num átimo, Cass já estava no mesmo lugar que a entidade. Viu-a se encaminhar por uma porta no fim de um corredor. Seguiu-o. Ao passar pelo umbral, entrou num recinto escuro. De súbito, o local se iluminou.

– Olá, irmão. - uma voz saudou o anjo.

– 0 -

Como não vissem mais Castiel, Jo e Ellen resolveram procurar o restante de seus companheiros.

Entraram no carro, deram partida e foram até a delegacia onde Dean avisou que estariam. Ellen avistou os três que desciam a escadaria da repartição e estacionou o carro em frente.

– A delegacia está vazia – informou Dean ao se acercar

– Tudo está – confirmou Ellen – Viram o Cass?

– Quê? Ele estava com vocês. – estranhou Sam.

– Não. Ele foi atrás dos Ceifadores.

– Ceifadores? - indagou o loiro

– Ele viu Ceifadores? Onde? - tornou Sam.

– Digamos que em todo lugar – retrucou Jo.

– Isso é muito estranho – contestou Victoria – Aliás, parece que tudo aqui fica cada vez mais estranho.

– É, e pra mim estranho é mau – tornou Dean – É melhor a gente guardar os carros em algum lugar e sairmos armados por aí.

– Vamos procurar o Cass?

– O Cass... e qualquer coisa que estiver aqui.

– 0 –

Castiel estava preso num círculo de fogo. Era óleo santo. Olhou o local ao redor e deparou-se com um homem magro, alto, de barbas e cabelos loiros e cerca de quarenta anos, que o observava com interesse.

– Lúcifer – constatou o anjo

– Suponho que veio com os Winchesters – retrucou o outro e começou a rodear Cass.

– Vim sozinho – mentiu

– Lealdade. É tão raro hoje em dia – parou – É Castiel, não é?

O anjo assentiu.

– Castiel... Disseram-me que você veio de carro.

– Sim.

– Como foi?

– Oh... Devagar. Aprisionador.

– Como você é peculiar.

Castiel notou alguns sinais de deterioração na testa do corpo que Lúcifer possuía e questionou:

– O que há com seu recipiente?

– Pois é... acho que Nick está um pouco magro demais. Não pode me ter para sempre...

– Seu... – Cass entendeu o sentido implícito daquelas palavras e quis avançar, porém, deteve-se por causa de uma das chamas. O Diabo o olhou com desdém – Você não vai pegar Sam Winchester. Não vou deixar.

– Castiel... não entendo porque você está me combatendo dentre todos os anjos.

– Ainda pergunta?

– Eu me rebelei, fui... excluído. Assim também foi com você. Quase todo o Céu quer me ver morto e se eles conseguirem, adivinhe só: você será o novo inimigo número um. Estamos do mesmo lado, goste ou não, então sirva seus interesses, o que neste caso, são os meus.

– Eu morro primeiro. – desafiou

O Diabo apenas o fitou com leve desapontamento.

– Suponho que sim.

– 0 –

Após colocarem os veículos num local seguro, os cinco caçadores se puseram em marcha pelas ruas da cidade. Andavam lado a lado e carregavam espingardas com munição de sal grosso. Uma leve brisa soprava e esvoaçava seus cabelos.

– Estamos na cidade há vinte minutos e já perdemos o anjo de vista – reclamou Dean

– Acha que Lúcifer pegou ele? - questionou Sam

– Acho que só pode ser.

Uma voz feminina e irônica fê-los se virarem:

– Aí estão vocês!

Era Meg na forma em que os Winchesters a encontraram quando a viram pela última vez. Seu corpo era de uma morena clara, baixa, magra, de rosto redondo, olhos e cabelos castanho escuro.

– Meg! - exclamou Sam

– Essa é a maldita demônio responsável por meu tio estar naquela cadeira? - inquiriu Collins com os olhos estreitados e mirou o cano da espingarda em Meg

– Ela mesma.

– Não deviam ter vindo – retrucou Meg sem se perturbar com a caçadora

– É, você também não – disse Dean apontando a arma na altura da cabeça dela

– Eu não vim sozinha, Deanzinho – retrucou com ar de troça.

Um rosnado feroz ao lado dela se ouviu, ao mesmo tempo em que uma vibração se produziu numa poça d'água como se fosse uma pisada. Havia alguma coisa ali, mas os caçadores não viam o que era.

Vários rosnados daquele tipo se ouviram em outras direções. Ao reconhecer os sons, Dean exclamou:

– Cérberos!

– É, Dean! Seus preferidos! - ironizou Meg – Vamos. Meu pai quer ver vocês.

– Passamos, obrigado – retrucou Sam

– Vocês que sabem. Podem fazer do jeito fácil ou do jeito difícil.

Todos observaram atentos as direções de onde vinham os rosnados.

– Desde quando nós fazemos algo do jeito fácil? - desafiou o loiro.

E atirou do lado de Meg onde estava um dos cães, acertando-o. O bicho ganiu.

– Corram! - gritou

Todos se debandaram pela rua afora. Os cães dispararam em seus encalços. Um deles conseguiu alcançar Dean, agarrou-o pelo pé com as mandíbulas e derrubou-o no chão.

Jo percebeu e voltou-se para ajudar o caçador.

– Dean! - ela gritou

– Jo, afaste-se! - ele ordenou.

Todavia, a jovem não obedeceu e atirou várias vezes no ponto em que percebeu a fera. Esta recuou com um ganido, mas Jo continuou se aproximando e atirando nela. Súbito, outro cão se acercou e pulou na moça, derrubando-a no chão.

– Não! – gritou Ellen

Harvelle, Vic e Sam foram acudir Jo, contudo, antes que fizessem qualquer movimento, o animal dilacerou com a pata o abdômen da moça. Ela gritou de dor.

– Largue-a, vira-lata desgraçado! – gritou Collins ao atirar no bicho que se distanciou.

Dean aproveitou, correu até a Harvelle e tirou-a de lá carregando-a nos braços. Vic e Sam continuaram a atirar onde percebiam o movimento das passadas dos cães enquanto os outros se abrigavam dentro de uma loja de ferramentas.

– Vamos, Sam! – chamou Victoria da entrada.

Ele entrou e fechou a porta. Pegou em correntes para trancá-la. Por sua vez, Victoria foi trancar as janelas.

Jo gemia de dor. Uma grande quantidade de sangue escorria de suas roupas. Dean a pôs no chão encostada num balcão.

– Está bem. Está bem. Respire – dizia Ellen com aflição ao se aproximar da filha.

O loiro foi ajudar seus companheiros a colocarem sal grosso na entrada e no peitoral das janelas para impedir a entrada das bestas infernais.

– Preciso de ajuda aqui! – chamou Ellen desesperada

– Dean, termine pra mim! – pediu Victoria abandonando o local de uma janela e foi até as Harvelles.

Jo respirava com dificuldade. Seus olhos estavam semiabertos.

– Como ela está? – perguntou Collins ao se abaixar perto delas.

Em resposta, Ellen tirou o pano que cobria a ferida da filha. Era um corte bem profundo e longo. Collins não pôde disfarçar a aflição estampada em seu rosto. Apenas assentiu ao trocar um olhar com a mãe da moça.

Os Winchesters terminaram os procedimentos de segurança do local e acercaram-se delas. Vislumbraram um pouco do estrago por baixo do pano com que Jo cobria seu ferimento. Ellen os olhou angustiada. Depois, tornou a olhar para a filha.

Não havia muita coisa na loja que fosse servir para tratar o ferimento da moça. Victoria encontrou apenas um balde com o qual encheu de água para que Ellen limpasse a ferida, evitando o contágio com bactérias patogênicas. E possuíam algumas gazes para fechar o corte. Entretanto, sabiam que aquela ferida era mortal.

Se pudessem ao menos conseguir ajuda médica... O problema maior seria passar pelos cães bestiais. Isso se conseguissem avisar alguém, porém, seus celulares não davam sinal.

– Obrigada – disse Ellen para Vic quando esta trouxe o balde.

– Não tem o que agradecer, Ellen – contestou Vic com um pequeno sorriso animador nos lábios – Faremos o que for preciso pela Jo.

– Sim... Eu sei – Harvelle tentou sorrir com ânimo, mas no fundo, sabia que a situação era desesperadora.

Sam estava parado observando as caçadoras. Collins se levantou e foi até ele. Abraçaram-se com força e não trocaram uma palavra. Ambos sabiam o sentimento mútuo que havia naquele gesto. A desesperança pela situação de Jo aliada ao medo de que alguma coisa terrível pudesse acontecer a um dos dois.

Sam beijou o alto da cabeça da namorada e disse:

– Vou ver se o Dean conseguiu montar o rádio.

Collins assentiu e voltou a se juntar às Harvelles.

Sam se aproximou do irmão que estava construindo uma espécie de dispositivo de comunicação para tentar falar com Bobby. As peças estavam sobre a prateleira de uma estante.

– Como ela está levando? – indagou o loiro sem erguer os olhos

Sam nada disse. Dean o olhou e o outro devolveu o olhar com expressão desanimadora.

– O sal está aguentando – foi tudo o que o mais moço disse

– Estamos seguros por enquanto – voltou a prestar atenção no dispositivo

– Seguros ou encurralados.

– Você ouviu a Meg. O pai dela está aqui. – olhou para o irmão – É a nossa chance, Sammy. Temos que agarrá-la.

Sam balançou a cabeça em sinal positivo e deixou o irmão sozinho para este terminar o aparelho.

– 0 –

Anoitecia.

Em sua casa, Bobby tentava contatar os celulares dos caçadores, mas sem sucesso. Não davam sinal.

– Que droga! – praguejou

Entretanto, ouviu um sinal de um velho rádio de comunicação que possuía. Movimentou a cadeira de rodas até o aparelho e pegou o comunicador.

– KC5 Fox Delta Oscar, câmbio – disse

– Bobby, é o Dean. Nós temos problemas.

O velho caçador levantou os olhos para o alto com receio do que ouviria.

– Está tudo bem, garoto. Por isso estou aqui. Está tudo bem?

– Não. É... É a Jo – respondeu o loiro num mal disfarçado tom de pânico – Bobby, o negócio está feio.

– Está certo – falou depois de uma pausa ao processar a notícia – Câmbio. Vamos descobrir o que faremos agora.

– Bobby, ela não vai aguentar.

– Eu disse: "o que faremos agora", Dean.

O loiro demorou a responder. Enxugou uma gotícula de lágrima que se formou em um de seus olhos.

– Está bem. Certo, tá legal – voltou a falar.

– Agora, diga-me o que houve aí.

Dean relatou tudo. Após ouvir, Singer indagou:

– Antes que ele desaparecesse, Cass viu quantos Ceifadores?

– Não sei. Ele disse um monte de coisa. O número importa?

– O diabo está nos detalhes, Dean.

Ellen, que ouvira parte da conversa, aproximou-se e cutucou o Winchester para que a deixasse falar com Bobby. Ele passou o comunicador para ela.

– Bobby, é a Ellen. Do jeito que ele ficou, Castiel olhou para todo o lugar. Eu diria que eram doze ou mais.

O velho caçador fez expressão de desalento e passou a mão sobre o boné.

– Não gosto de como isso soou.

– Ninguém gosta de como isso soa, Bobby, mas... E como isso soa? – tornou Dean

– Soa como a Morte, filho. Acho que Satanás está na cidade pra fazer um ritual. – ele folheou as páginas de uma velha Bíblia no livro do Apocalipse – Acho que está planejando soltar a Morte.

– Como se **impostos e morte** **fossem a única certeza na vida¹**? – ironizou Dean

– É a Morte, o Cavaleiro Pálido em carne e osso.

– "Soltar?" E a morte não está solta por todo o lugar? Quer dizer, eu mesmo já morri umas vezes.

– Não com esse camarada. Esse é o Anjo da Morte. O Chefão Ceifador. Tem ficado acorrentado numa caixa bem lá no fundo. Da última vez que veio à tona, Noé estava construindo a Arca. Por isso esse lugar está cheio de Ceifadores. Estão esperando o Chefão aparecer.

Ambos ficaram silenciosos. O desalento estava estampado no rosto deles.

– Tem alguma boa notícia? – questionou o loiro com sarcasmo.

– Bem, já que falou... – fechou a Bíblia e depois, abriu um livro numa página com uma gravura de um campo com um monte de corpos amontoados e de homens lutando – Comecei a pesquisar sobre Carthage quando vocês foram embora, tentando descobrir o que o demônio poderia querer aí. O que acabou de dizer matou a charada. O Anjo da Morte tem que ser trazido para este mundo... à meia-noite, em lugar de carnificina total. Lá nos tempos da Guerra Civil... houve uma batalha em Carthage... Uma batalha tão intensa que os soldados a chamaram de "A Batalha do Buraco do Inferno".

– Onde o massacre aconteceu?

– Nas terras da fazenda de William Jasper.

– 0 –

– Os Winchesters estão encurralados por enquanto – anunciou Meg para Lúcifer no mesmo local onde se encontrava Castiel – O que devo fazer com eles?

– Deixe-os em paz – disse o arcanjo cutucando o queixo

– Desculpe-me, mas tem certeza? – ela não pareceu muito feliz com a resposta – Não deveríamos...

– Confie em mim, criança – pegou no rosto da demônio – Tudo acontece por uma razão.

Enquanto eles conversavam, Castiel analisou o lugar. Olhou atentamente as vigas do imenso encanamento de ferro que circundava o teto vindo das paredes.

– Bem, Castiel... você tem algum tempo – tornou o Diabo – Tempo para mudar de ideia.

E saiu.

– 0 –

Ellen ainda tratava das feridas da filha enquanto os Winchesters e Collins debatiam entre si.

– Foi como disse aquele Tormento que encontramos na Floresta de Shoshone – comentou Victoria após ouvir a revelação de Dean. – Ele nos avisou sobre o Cavaleiro Morte.

– É, mas achei que ele estivesse exagerando – retrucou Dean – Achei que estivesse falando de algum Ceifador qualquer, talvez um pouco mais importante que os outros.

– Pelo visto o grau da importância dele é bem maior do que esperávamos.

– Não podemos permitir que Lúcifer invoque esse Cavaleiro – afiançou Sam

– Então, sabemos onde o demônio estará... Sabemos quando e temos a Colt – tornou Dean

– Sim. Só temos que passar por oito ou mais cães infernais... e chegar lá à meia-noite.

– Depois que tirarmos Jo e Ellen da cidade.

– Não vai ser fácil.

– Mas é possível... e temos que agir rápido – replicou Victoria.

– Uma maca pra levá-la? – continuou Dean

– Vamos ver o que conseguimos – concluiu Sam

– Me deixem entrar em contato com Bobby pelo rádio de novo – animou-se Collins – Talvez possamos...

– Parem. Victoria, rapazes, esperem – a voz fraca de Jo interrompeu a conversa entre eles.

Os três se viraram para ela. Ellen também a olhou.

– Podemos ser realistas sobre isso, por favor? – continuou a jovem enquanto os três se aproximavam – Não posso mover as pernas. Não posso ser movida. Minhas entranhas estão seguras por uma bandagem. Nós temos que... Nós temos que definir o que é prioridade aqui.

Ela parou de falar por alguns momentos a fim de recobrar o fôlego. Collins e os Winchesters se entreolharam.

– Número um: Não vou a lugar algum.

– Joanna Beth, pare de falar desse jeito! – Ellen a repreendeu bastante aflita

– Mamãe... Não posso lutar. Não posso andar. Mas posso fazer algo... Temos propano, fiação, sal grosso, pregos de ferro... Tudo o que precisamos.

– "Tudo o que precisamos?" – Sam parecia não entender. Ou não queria.

– Pra construir uma bomba, Sam.

O silêncio foi geral. Estavam surpresos com aquela proposta.

– Não. Jo, não – Dean balançou a cabeça recusando aceitar a ideia.

– Tem outro plano? Tem algum outro plano? São cães infernais lá fora, Dean. Eles já nos farejaram. Esses putos nunca vão parar de nos perseguir.

– Jo, não vamos nos precipitar! Vamos pensar em alguma outra coisa! – exclamou Victoria – Você não tem que se sacrificar! Talvez... talvez pudéssemos...

– Victoria Collins, sempre admirei essa sua garra por trás de sua dureza – Jo a interrompeu com um leve sorriso – Você puxou o Bobby em matéria de otimismo, mas... mesmo agora tem que reconhecer quando tudo está perdido. Mesmo que a gente pudesse passar pelos cães, já é muito tarde pra mim. Mas já que não podemos, não quero que... minha morte seja em vão.

Victoria quis retrucar, porém, não soube mais o que dizer. Ela não tinha conhecimentos profundos sobre medicina, mas sabia que a ferida da Harvelle era mortal. Não havia nada que se pudesse fazer pela moça. Os outros também não ousaram dizer o contrário. Jo continuou:

– Deixamos os cães entrar... Vocês saem pelo teto... e fogem pro prédio ao lado. Posso esperá-los aqui com meu dedo no botão. Rasgar esses sarnentos no meio – sorriu com satisfação – Pelo menos vai dar pra vocês alguns minutos de vantagem.

– Não, eu... Não vou abandonar você – protestou Ellen

– É por isso que estamos aqui, né? Se temos uma chance contra o diabo... – olhou para o Winchester mais velho – Dean, temos que aproveitar.

– Não! – tornou Ellen e olhou para o moço – Não é!

– Mãe! Essa é literalmente sua última chance de me tratar como adulta. Deve aproveitá-la.

O rosto de Ellen se contorceu de dor e agonia. Não conteve o choro. Sua filha a olhou à espera de algum sinal de aprovação. A mulher assentiu. Com dificuldade, falou:

– Ouviram ela. Ao trabalho.

Eles pegaram todo o material da loja necessário para fabricar a bomba e começaram a preparar tudo enquanto Ellen cuidava da filha. Dean fez os últimos ajustes.

Sam se abaixou diante de Jo. Não conseguiu achar palavras para lhe transmitir algum consolo. Apenas sorriu e pegou em sua mão. Apertou-a como se quisesse lhe passar forças. Depois, afastou-se.

Foi a vez de Collins se acercar a Jo. Vic se continha para não chorar; Jo não precisava daquilo. Por isso, a caçadora conseguiu esboçar um sorriso encorajador para a outra. A jovem Harvelle correspondeu e comentou:

– Parece que não vou conseguir me tornar uma lenda como a Indomável.

– Talvez em outra vida – respondeu Vic

As duas não puderam deixar de rir. Como se aquilo fosse possível...

– Você teria conseguido me superar com certeza – tornou Victoria – Sempre vi paixão em seus olhos ao falar que queria ser uma caçadora... ao contrário de mim, que fui forçada pelas circunstâncias.

Jo sorriu. Collins a abraçou com cuidado. Depois, olhou-a com admiração pela coragem.

– Foi um prazer conhecê-la, Victoria Collins – disse Jo

– O prazer foi meu, Joanna Beth Harvelle.

Em seguida, Victoria se distanciou para que Dean se despedisse da moça. Ele chegou perto dela e entregou o detonador em suas mãos.

– É agora – disse ao olhá-la com carinho. Ela o olhava com tristeza. – A gente se vê do outro lado. Provavelmente mais cedo do que tarde.

– Que seja mais tarde.

O loiro colocou o dispositivo que acionava a bomba na mão esquerda de Jo e apertou-a forte. Ele queria encontrar as palavras certas para dizer a ela, mas não conseguiu. Ao invés disso, pegou em seu rosto, beijou o alto de sua cabeça e fechou os olhos para prolongar o momento. A moça estremeceu por aquele simples contato. Dean a beijou levemente nos lábios e encostou sua testa na dela.

Victoria observou aquele momento entre os dois, mas não se incomodou. Pelo contrário, comoveu-se por ver muita sensibilidade e gentileza em Dean naquela demonstração de carinho.

– Certo – disse o loiro e afastou-se com certa dor no coração.

Jo fechou os olhos com tristeza e pesar por vê-lo se afastar. Arrependia-se de não ter se permitido passar sua última noite com o Winchester, ao invés de tê-la passado com seu orgulho e "respeito próprio", porém, era tarde.

A próxima foi Ellen. Pegou na mão da filha e sorriu. Ficaram as duas em silêncio. Não precisou de palavras para que Jo entendesse o que sua mãe queria dizer.

– Mãe, não! – a moça suplicou

– Alguém tem que deixar que eles entrem – disse Ellen com serenidade – E como disse, não consegue se mover. Você tem a mim, Jo. E você tem razão. Isso é importante. Mas não vou deixá-la sozinha.

– Dean? - Sam alertou o irmão

– Ellen, você não pode... - Collins ia protestar

– Andem logo vocês – a voz impetuosa da Harvelle não lhes dava espaço para contestá-la.

– Ellen? - Dean a chamou

– Eu disse pra andar logo!

Eles se distanciaram hesitantes.

– E Dean... acabe com ele! - prosseguiu Ellen. O loiro parou alguns instantes. - Não erre.

Os caçadores olharam as Harvelles mais uma vez. Um bolo se formou em suas gargantas. Victoria ainda quis demover Ellen de sua decisão, entretanto, Sam a puxou pelo braço. Ela o olhou. O Winchester balançou a cabeça. Collins assentiu.

E os três se foram dali.

Assim que ficaram a sós, mãe e filha se olharam com cumplicidade e sorriram uma para a outra. No fundo, Jo estava feliz por não morrer sozinha. Sua mãe estava ali para ela como sempre esteve em grande parte de sua vida.

– 0 -

Collins e os rapazes haviam conseguido chegar ao outro lado do quarteirão através do prédio ao lado da loja de ferragens.

Súbito, ouviram o barulho da explosão. Viraram-se e observaram com horror o fogaréu que iluminava a noite e consumia todo o local onde as Harvelles estavam. Era o fim dos cães do inferno. E também de Ellen e Jo.

Victoria tapou a boca com as duas mãos para conter o choro. Os rapazes olharam para a destruição com expressão de muito pesar.

Finalmente, foram embora. Não havia nada que pudessem fazer.

Depois de um bom tempo, chegaram numa fazenda. Observaram atrás de uns arbustos que Lúcifer cavava um grande monte de terra num campo iluminado por uma fogueira. Uma multidão estava em volta dele.

– Acho que sei o que houve com alguns dos moradores – sussurrou Dean aos seus companheiros.

– E agora... o que fazemos? – inquiriu Victoria.

– Já que perguntou, o negócio é o seguinte: Sam vai pra aquele lado distrair o Diabo e eu vou pro outro tentar pegá-lo – disse apontando as direções. Olhou sério para Collins – E a senhorita fica quietinha aqui.

– Uma ova! Eu vou com... com um de vocês.

– Isso não está em discussão, Vic! Você fica aqui.

– Eu concordo com o Dean, Vic – afiançou Sam antes que Collins protestasse outra vez – Você vai ser nosso apoio... caso a gente falhe.

– Sam... – ela quis negar tal possibilidade

– Em último caso, se... não tiver jeito... fuja, Vic. Não hesite em sair correndo daqui.

– Eu... não posso fazer isso. Eu...

– Você deve! – ele pegou em seu rosto – Por favor, por mim. Me prometa que vai embora se a coisa ficar preta.

– Eu...

– Me prometa, Vic – ele insistiu

– Tá, eu... eu prometo – ela concordou, mas só para tranquilizar o namorado. Em seu íntimo, ela não pretendia cumprir a promessa.

Beijaram-se com ânsia, como se aquela talvez fosse a última vez que estivessem juntos. Dean virou o rosto incomodado por aquela cena. Quisera ele também receber um primeiro e último beijo dela!

– Bem... é melhor eu ir – disse Sam após desgrudaram as bocas com relutância.

– Tome cuidado, Sam. – pediu ela.

– Então... vamos logo – anunciou Dean.

– Espere, Dean – pediu Victoria, virou-se para ele e abraçou-o fortemente.

O caçador ficou surpreso com o gesto... e também muito satisfeito. Não era o beijo que mentalmente pediu, mas era melhor do que nada.

– Você também tome cuidado – disse ela o olhando com ternura após desfazerem o abraço.

Ele assentiu. Depois, olhou para o irmão.

– OK – disse Sam

– OK - retrucou o loiro

– Algumas últimas palavras?

– Eu passo.

– É, eu também.

Os dois fizeram uma longa pausa. Não sabiam mais o que dizer.

– Homens! – Vic revirou os olhos e juntos os dois – Se abracem de uma vez!

Os irmãos trocaram um breve abraço dando tapinhas nas costas um do outro. Depois, separaram-se.

– Vamos nessa – encorajou Dean

Lúcifer continuava cavando quando foi interrompido.

– Ei! – gritou Sam e empunhava sua espingarda – Queria me ver?

– Bem, Sam, você não precisa desta arma por aqui – o arcanjo largou a pá – Sabe que nunca o machucaria. Não mesmo.

Ele sorriu conciliador, mas o sorriso morreu quando sentiu a aproximação do cano da Colt do lado esquerdo de sua cabeça. Era Dean.

– É? Bem, eu te machucaria – disse. O diabo virou a cabeça e o encarou – Então, chupa!

E atirou na testa dele. O corpo caiu de uma vez.

– Isso! – vibrou Collins atrás da moita

O loiro observou o corpo inerte da criatura no chão e depois encarou o irmão. Eles sorriram aliviados. Contudo, para a surpresa deles, o diabo abriu os olhos, virou de lado e respirou.

– Au! – gemeu de dor. Depois, levantou-se.

Os Winchesters o observaram aturdidos; Vic também. Na testa da entidade, estava o buraco por onde a bala entrou.

– Onde conseguiu isso? – indagou com certo aborrecimento

E com um só golpe jogou o caçador de encontro a uma árvore. Este bateu as costas no tronco e caiu desacordado.

– Dean! - Victoria gritou

Quase correu para acudi-lo, entretanto, um impulso contrário fê-la correr na direção de Sam.

– Agora... onde estávamos? - inquiriu o diabo se voltando para Sam.

– Sam! - Vic gritou enquanto ia até ele.

– Vic, não! Volte! - ele gritou em pânico olhando para ela.

Todavia, ela não quis ouvi-lo e postou-se na frente dele como se quisesse protegê-lo de Lúcifer. Apontou uma espingarda para a criatura.

– Não se atreva a chegar perto dele! - desafiou a caçadora

O diabo que, até então estava com expressão neutra, pareceu levar um choque ao fitar Victoria.

– Você é... - ele parecia ter perdido a fala

Sam instintivamente puxou a namorada para trás de si a fim de protegê-la como se ele fosse um escudo.

– Ela o quê? - indagou intrigado

– A Indomável... suponho.

Foi o que disse voltando a assumir sua expressão neutra. Todavia, o Winchester teve a ligeira impressão que o diabo por um breve instante entrara em pânico ao ver Collins.

– Não se preocupe, minha cara. Como eu disse... não pretendo machucar Sam. - disse num tom tranquilo enquanto olhava para Victoria

A caçadora sentiu um estranho arrepio ao encarar aquela criatura. Não conseguiu articular palavra.

– E também não vou machucar sua... sua namorada, suponho – tornou Lúcifer para Sam ao notar a atitude protetora de um para o outro.

Apesar do tom apaziguador, o Winchester teve a impressão que era mentira. Se ele não estivesse ali com Victoria, o diabo seria capaz de matá-la. E olhou para o corpo do irmão caído. Sentia-se impotente. Queria verificar se ele estava bem. Por outro lado, sentia uma frustração pela Colt não ter surtido o efeito que esperava. Como se lesse esse último pensamento, Lúcifer disse:

– Não se sinta tão mal, Sam. Existem somente cinco coisas em toda a Criação... que esta arma não pode matar. E acontece que sou uma delas. Mas se me der um minuto, logo vou terminar.

Ele voltou a cavar tranquilamente. Sam e Vic trocaram olhares e foram juntos se certificar de que Dean estava bem. Collins se ajoelhou diante do loiro enquanto Sam apenas aguardava de pé perto dela.

– Ele... parece bem. Só está desmaiado – disse Vic após examinar o caçador

– Sabe... Por que não dizer "sim" aqui mesmo? - disse o Arcanjo ao parar de cavar outra vez e encarando apenas Sam – E acabar com essa discussão cansativa?

– Isso é loucura, não? - esbravejou Sam – Nunca vai acontecer!

Collins se levantou e também queria protestar, porém, sentia-se intimidada pelo Arcanjo, mesmo que ele estivesse a ignorando de propósito. Era como se quisesse demonstrar que ela não era importante.

– Não sei não, Sam – tornou Lúcifer ao prosseguir com sua tarefa – Acho que vai sim. Acho que vai acontecer logo... nos próximos seis meses. E acho que vai acontecer em Detroit.

– Agora me escute, seu desgraçado... Eu mesmo vou matá-lo? Está me compreendendo? Vou arrancar seu coração!

– Sam... – sussurrou Vic e colocou as mãos nos ombros do namorado como se quisesse calá-lo. Temia que o diabo fizesse algo contra ele.

– Isso é bom, Sam! Continue alimentando esse fogo em suas entranhas... Toda essa raiva reprimida. Vou precisar.

– O que você fez? – inquiriu o moço olhando as pessoas em volta – O que fez com esta cidade?

– Eu fui muito generoso com esta cidade. Um demônio para cada pessoa capaz de suportá-los.

– E o resto deles?

– Aí dentro – com sorriso cínico, apontou a cova que cavava.

O Winchester e Victoria arregalaram os olhos horrorizados.

– Meu Deus... – cochichou Victoria

– Eu sei, é terrível, mas... esses cavaleiros são tão exigentes que mulheres e crianças foram as primeiras – continuou e encarou a expressão perplexa do moço – Sei o que deve achar de mim, Sam, mas eu tinha que fazer isso. Eu tinha! Você de entre todos, deveria entender.

– O que isso quer dizer?

Lúcifer jogou a pá no chão numa clara demonstração de raiva.

– Eu era um filho. Um irmão, como você. Um irmão caçula. E tinha um irmão mais velho que eu amava. Idolatrava, na verdade. E, um dia, fui até ele implorando pelo seu apoio, e Miguel... Miguel ficou contra mim. Me chamou de aberração. Um monstro. E então ele me abateu. Só por eu ser diferente. Por eu ter mente própria. Diga-me uma coisa, Sam: isso soa familiar?

O moço não conseguiu retrucar. O diabo havia tocado em sua ferida. Todavia, Collins o virou para ela obrigando-o a encará-la e rebateu aquela afirmação:

– Sam, não dê ouvidos ao que ele disse. Você não é igual a ele! Não mesmo! Eu sei disso. Confio em você! Sei que nunca vai disser sim pra essa... essa aberração!

E olhou com desafio para o arcanjo. Lúcifer a fitou com intenso ódio. Victoria sentiu a aura poderosa e maligna daquele ser e estremeceu por dentro. Contudo, as palavras dela tranquilizaram o Winchester. Ele também encarou o Diabo com desafio.

– Se vocês preferem se iludir... – tornou ele com atitude e voz neutra - De qualquer forma... vão ter que me dar licença, vai dar meia-noite. E tenho um ritual para terminar. Sam, não vá a lugar algum. Mesmo que quisesse não poderia.

E se virou diante da cova, estendeu os braços e começou a recitar palavras em latim. Vic e Sam aproveitaram para verificar mais uma vez o estado de Dean.

– Agora, repitam comigo: "Nós oferecemos nossas vidas, sangue e almas... – instruiu o Diabo aos seus servos

– Nós oferecemos nossas vidas, sangue e almas... – repetiu a multidão

– ... pra completar esse tributo.

– ... pra completar esse tributo.

Na mesma hora, todos os demônios caíram mortos junto com os corpos que possuíam. Dean, que havia acordado do desmaio e amparado por Vic, observou assim como seus companheiros o massacre que resultou...

– O que foi? – indagou Lúcifer ao notar a perplexidade no rosto dos caçadores – São só demônios.

– 0 –

Com o pouco de força que lhe restava, Castiel estava removendo um parafuso de uma das extremidades do encanamento através de sua mente. Meg o observava com sorriso perverso.

– Parece satisfeita – comentou o anjo.

– Vamos vencer. Dá pra sentir – ela encostou as mãos numa parede – Vocês, maricas de nuvem, perderam todo o universo. Lúcifer vai dominar o Céu. Vamos pro céu, Clarence!

– Estranho. Ouvi uma teoria diferente de um demônio chamado Crowley.

– Você não conhece o Crowley.

– Ele acha que Lúcifer só está usando demônios para alcançar um fim – ele a distraía para que não percebesse o parafuso que havia se soltado e o outro que começava a se desarrolhar. Chegou mais próximo dela até o limite do círculo que não podia tocá-lo – E que... depois que ele alcançar... destruirá todos vocês.

– Está enganado – ela também se acercou dele com raiva – Lúcifer é o pai de nossa raça. Nosso criador. O seu deus pode ser um fracassado, mas o meu... O meu anda pela terra.

O parafuso se soltou e, com ele, a viga do encanamento que bateu nas costas de Meg e jogou-a nos braços de Castiel dentro do fogo. O anjo pôs a mão sobre a testa da demônio para destruí-la, porém, não surtiu nenhum efeito. Ela sorriu aliviada e zombou:

– Não consegue matar demônios, não é? Foi cortado da Matriz, e não tem poder. Então, o que pode fazer, seu tolo impotente?

– Posso fazer isso – ele aproximou os lábios dos dela, que não recuou. Contudo, atirou-a em cima das labaredas do fogo. Meg gritava de dor enquanto o anjo passava por cima de seu corpo para atravessar o círculo.

Em instantes, Cass chegou à fazenda. A terra começou a tremer; uma fissura na grande cova se abria.

O anjo avistou Collins e os Winchesters, aproximou-se e, com os dedos nos lábios fechados, pediu que não se alarmassem. Em silêncio, tirou todos de lá.

Lúcifer notou a presença do anjo; virou-se e viu que ele e os caçadores haviam desaparecido. Todavia, não se preocupou nem se aborreceu. Tinha certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria o corpo de Sam.

Bem... isso se a tal Indomável não interferisse. Ela parecia ter grande influência sobre o Winchester. E parecia ser a ameaça que podia acabar com seus planos.

O diabo tinha que ter certeza se era mesmo ela.

Sua atenção se focou nas profundezas da cova. Finalmente, o Cavaleiro Morte subiu à tona. Lúcifer o recebeu com sorriso de escárnio:

– Olá, Morte.

– 0 –

A manhã do dia seguinte havia chegado.

Victoria observava as cinzas na lareira da sala de Bobby. Eram os restos da foto que havia tirado dois dias antes. Seu tio queimara a foto na noite anterior após Castiel tê-los salvo das garras do Diabo e os trazido até ali junto com o Impala preto. Ela, Sam e Dean ficaram junto do velho caçador observando as chamas consumindo a única lembrança que possuíam dos preparativos daquela jornada enquanto o rádio dava notícias do "misterioso" massacre em Carthage.

Ellen e Jo estavam mortas. Não havia sentido para eles guardarem aquela foto que lhes traria apenas a recordação de uma missão fracassada e um sacrifício inútil das duas caçadoras.

Sim, um sacrifício inútil, pois nem haviam destruído Lúcifer e muito menos impedido que ele trouxesse o Cavaleiro Morte.

Vic se sentia tão impotente! Se ao menos houvesse conseguido contatar Matt a tempo... talvez teria conseguido uma verdadeira força-tarefa para tirar Jo daquela loja e até poderiam ter salvo sua vida.

E também se sentia culpada por estar feliz. Feliz de ela, Sam e Dean ainda estarem vivos. Será que era errado nutrir tal sentimento apesar da morte das Harvelle's?

– E os meninos? – a voz de Bobby a despertou de suas reflexões.

– Estão lá fora dando um check up nos carros.

– Você deixando Sam cuidar de "seu bebê"... ainda é difícil de acreditar. Você realmente ama esse rapaz.

– Pois é.

– Tanto que foi capaz de quase se atirar pra morte por causa dele. Ou melhor, pro diabo.

Collins bufou.

– Sam não tinha que ter te contado isso.

– Ele não teve alternativa. Deu pra ouvir parte da discussão de vocês ontem e, pelo pouco que eu ouvi, entendi tudo. Ele só confirmou quando o pressionei.

– Por favor, tio, sem sermão. Já me basta a bronca do Sam. Eu disse pra ele e digo pra você o mesmo: fiz e não me arrependo e farei de novo se aquele demente encapetado tentar pegar o Sam.

Bobby balançou a cabeça e soltou um longo suspiro.

– Está bem. Não direi mais nada. Conheço a cabeçuda que você é.

– Ótimo.

– E já que estamos falando sobre seu relacionamento com o Sam, tem uma coisa que quero te perguntar.

– O quê?

– Você contou a ele?

– Contei o quê? – ela se fez de desentendida

– Sabe bem do que estou falando.

– Olha, Bobby... eu...

– Você não contou, não é? – ele a interrompeu – E nem vai contar pelo visto.

– Não acho que isso seja importante.

– Não? É sobre você, sobre quem é e sua vida. Acho que Sam tem o direito de saber. Entendo que com o Henry, você teve que esconder boa parte do que você é, mas com Sam é diferente. Ele vai entender.

– Bobby, você sabe que não é uma questão de confiança. Se trata de proteger o Sam. Sabe que quanto menos pessoas souberem, melhor. Meu pai assim o determinou. Todos que sabem sobre mim podem acabar mortos.

– Samantha, Jack, Luke, seus parentes e Henry não morreram por causa desse seu segredo.

– Mesmo assim, não quero me arriscar. Infelizmente, será melhor pra mim e pro Sam que ele não saiba de nada.

– Você é quem sabe. Só que você se engana, minha filha, o Sam é um cara muito esperto e observador. Pode não ser explosivo como o Dean, mas ele também não é do tipo que deixa as coisas sem se resolverem. Ele vai começar a fazer perguntas e se você não as responder, de um jeito ou de outro ele vai descobrir. E não pense que isso não vai magoá-lo. Eu o conheço suficiente pra dizer que mentiras e segredos doem muito nele tanto quanto em Dean.

Victoria não soube responder, porém, ela sabia que Bobby tinha razão.

Não disseram mais nada porque os rapazes entraram e, depois de pegarem suas coisas, eles e Collins se despediram de Bobby rumo a mais uma jornada.

**- 0 -**

**Impostos e morte fossem a única certeza na vida¹ - para quem não conhece, essa expressão faz parte de um ditado popular muito usado pelos norte-americanos. Já vi aparecer também num filme com Brad Pitt chamado "Encontro Marcado"**

Bem, espero que tenham gostado. E duas perguntas que devem ter ficado: Qual é o grande segredo da Victoria? E por que Lúcifer teve aquela reação ao vê-la?  
Perguntas que serão respondidas no decorrer da história. Mas só se continuarem a me postar reviews. OK?  
Próximo capítulo será uma aventura inédita. Até lá.


	26. O Espelho tem duas faces (1ª Parte)

**Mais uma aventura inédita. ****Divirtam-se!**

**- 0 -**

Anteriormente

– Então, quem é você? – perguntou Sam amarrado na cadeira

– Eis uma dica – o homem se sentou defronte ele – Eu estava na Alemanha, depois na Alemanha, depois no Oriente Médio... Estava em Darfur quando meu Pager apitou. E vou sair com os meus irmãos. Eu tenho três – enumerou nos dedos – Vamos nos divertir muito.

(...)

– E o que você viu que tem a ver com o caso?

– Eu vi vários Tormentos. Era uma espécie de demônios responsáveis por punições mais específicas pra cada tipo de pessoa que estava lá. Um desses Tormentos se chamava o Vingador dos Anjinhos.

(...)

– E o que vocês acham que está acontecendo? – tornou Collins

– Eu não tenho certeza, mas acho que... é outro Tormento – respondeu Dean

– Outro Tormento? – indagou Sam – Tem certeza?

– Era só um palpite, mas... não tinha certeza. Podia ser qualquer outra coisa que estivesse provocando essas alucinações nesse pessoal... só que pelo padrão... creio que seja um.

– Que tipo de Tormento?

– O Tormento dos Medos. Ele... chegou a me torturar algumas vezes quando eu estava no Inferno – sorriu amargo – Alguns o apelidaram de Freddy Krueger. Mas acho que o Freddy perto desse demônio seria só um garoto levado tentando assustar os outros – Dean sentiu um arrepio só de recordar mais uma vez esse período negro de sua "vida" – Essa coisa faz com que todos os seus piores medos sejam mostrados pra você de forma intensa. Tudo o que você nunca quis escutar, tudo o que você nunca quis enfrentar e outros medos que teve na vida. Multiplicados em um milhão. Você prefere qualquer sofrimento, até as piores dores físicas do que ver seus medos mais profundos expostos ali diante de você.

(...)

Um boletim urgente na TV captou a atenção de Sam e fê-lo desviar o olhar do irmão.

– Fomos informados de que a alta cúpula da Blackwell Blue Global se reuniu em uma reunião urgente ontem à noite para decidir os rumos da multinacional num dos seus principais setores: o imobiliário – anunciava um repórter – Segundo o presidente da empresa, Matt Spencer, chegou-se a uma solução favorável que impedirá a perda das filiais no ramo. Também não haverá demissão em massa dos milhares de funcionários. Como todos sabem, a BBG é uma das maiores empresas do mundo que tem sofrido sucessivos golpes da crise que abateu o país e o mundo todo. Mais notícias ainda hoje no Jornal CNN.

Sam não sabia dizer, mas algo naquela notícia o fez se lembrar de alguma coisa. Um detalhe importante. Mas o quê?

(...)

– É agora – disse ao olhá-la com carinho. Ela o olhava com tristeza. – A gente se vê do outro lado. Provavelmente mais cedo do que tarde.

– Que seja mais tarde.

O loiro colocou o dispositivo que acionava a bomba na mão esquerda de Jo e apertou-a forte. Ele queria encontrar as palavras certas para dizer a ela, mas não conseguiu. Ao invés disso, pegou em seu rosto, beijou o alto de sua cabeça e fechou os olhos para prolongar o momento. A moça estremeceu por aquele simples contato. Dean a beijou levemente nos lábios e encostou sua testa na dela.

Victoria observou aquele momento entre os dois, mas não se incomodou. Pelo contrário, comoveu-se por ver muita sensibilidade e gentileza em Dean naquela demonstração de carinho.

– Certo – disse o loiro e afastou-se com certa dor no coração

(...)

– Mesmo assim, não quero me arriscar. Infelizmente, será melhor pra mim e pro Sam que ele não saiba de nada.

– Você é quem sabe. Só que você se engana, minha filha, o Sam é um cara muito esperto e observador. Pode não ser explosivo como o Dean, mas ele também não é do tipo que deixa as coisas sem se resolverem. Ele vai começar a fazer perguntas e se você não as responder, de um jeito ou de outro ele vai descobrir. E não pense que isso não vai magoá-lo. Eu o conheço suficiente pra dizer que mentiras e segredos doem muito nele tanto quanto em Dean.

Victoria não soube responder, porém, ela sabia que Bobby tinha razão.

**Capítulo 24**

**O Espelho tem duas faces (1ª parte)**

Victoria estava preocupada com Dean. Bastante preocupada.

É verdade que o caçador estava agindo como o costumeiro arrogante e descarado que era. Porém, ele não a enganava; estava deprimido. E ela sabia bem o porquê.

Fazia menos de dez dias que Ellen e Jo estavam mortas e aquilo continuava afetando-os. Ela ainda estava chocada e Sam também. Mesmo assim, eles conversavam sobre aquilo e consolavam-se mutuamente. Isso tornava a perda algo mais suportável.

Todavia, Dean não comentava muito sobre o assunto. Ele soltava suas piadas picantes e de humor negro, mas tanto ela quanto Sam podiam notar a dor que ele queria ocultar. E a culpa. Culpa pelo sacrifício das Harvelles.

"Ele costuma agir dessa forma quando algo o abala", comentou Sam quando a namorada externou sua preocupação. "Finge que está tudo bem. Foi assim também quando papai morreu e quando fez o pacto que o levou ao inferno."

Todavia, Collins não podia mais ficar calada. Dean era alguém com quem se importava muito. Era doloroso vê-lo beber ou metido com as vadias que o cercavam. Não que isso fosse algo anormal para o "Grande Batman". No entanto, era o sentimento que o impelia: afogar as mágoas. Victoria sabia que aquilo era só um entorpecente que não servia para preencher o vazio no buraco do Winchester.

O que ele precisava era de conforto, uma boa conversa. Ele tinha que desabafar com alguém, quer quisesse ou não.

A caçadora aproveitou que Sam ainda estava dormindo e, decidida, arrumou-se, saiu do quarto e foi bater no quarto do outro lado do corredor do motel em que estavam. Rezava para que quem abrisse a porta não fosse nenhuma vagabunda.

Lembrava-se bem do dia em que precisou chamá-lo bem cedo para partirem e foi uma loira oxigenada que atendeu. Ela sentiu vontade de esganar a talzinha, mas se conteve e apenas se limitou a perguntar pelo loiro.

Vic bateu várias vezes na porta. Nada. Já estava começando a achar que Dean havia pernoitado em outro lugar e preparava-se para ir embora quando, por fim, alguém abriu a porta. Era "seu Loirão" em pessoa. O rosto estava todo amassado com expressão de quem havia acabado de acordar. E estava da cintura para baixo enrolado num lençol e o peito exposto com aquela tatuagem de possessão do lado esquerdo. Igual a de Sam.

Collins teria rido da cara de sono do Dean, mas a quase nudez do homem fez a temperatura corporal de suas células se elevarem. E fê-la também perder a fala momentaneamente.

- Oi? – foi o cumprimento mal-humorado do homem.

- Er... bom dia, Dean – Vic procurou focar no rosto dele e não em sua anatomia. Sorriu. – Você... está sozinho?

O moço olhou para trás como quem procura algo e depois voltou a olhar a caçadora.

- Parece, né? – disse – A não ser se tiver algum fantasma por aqui.

Ótimo. Sarcasmo era sinal de que o Winchester estava normal.

- Será que... podíamos conversar?

- Ahm... Claro. Entre.

Victoria passou pela porta. Um perfume barato entrou por suas narinas. Que maravilha! Dean Winchester cheirando a vagabundas. Não que isso fosse de sua conta...

- Bem, se você não se importar, eu vou...colocar umas roupas. A não ser que você queira admirar minha beleza escultural ao vivo e a cores – retrucou com um sorriso sacana.

Collins já estava acostumada com aquele tipo de piada do Winchester. Contudo, naquela situação, ficou meio intimidada. Mesmo assim, não demonstraria seu desconforto.

- Acredite, Dean, não tenho a menor curiosidade em ver o que você esconde debaixo de suas roupas. Eu já vejo todo o dia com o Sam.

- Hum, pode até ser. Admito que Sam possa ter mais quantidade, mas... qualidade só comigo – piscou

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Anda logo, Dean.

Ele riu.

- OK, senta aí que já volto.

E entrou no banheiro após pegar as roupas espalhadas no quarto. O loiro parecia melhor àquela hora da manhã; provavelmente a noitada com "seja lá quem" foi bem proveitosa. Mesmo assim, Vic queria ter certeza.

Dean não demorou muito para se trocar e logo saiu do mictório. Collins o esperava sentada numa cadeira.

- Estou curioso. – confessou – O que fez minha cunhadinha acordar tão cedo pra vir conversar comigo?

E sentou-se diante dela na beira da cama com o corpo encurvado para frente e as mãos entrelaçadas. Os olhos do moço a fitaram profundamente. Vic se sentiu nua pela maneira com a qual ele a encarava. O silêncio entre eles era sufocante.

Por que ela tinha que se sentir tão intimidada por ele nas poucas vezes em que ficavam sozinhos? Ah, sim, era porque uma parte dela era louca para pular nos braços do Winchester.

Como se quisesse espantar os pensamentos lascivos, Victoria balançou a cabeça. Aquilo intrigou o caçador e fê-lo esboçar um sorriso malicioso como se entendesse o que se passava na cabeça da mulher.

- Algo a perturba, Vic? – ele a provocou

-N... não, quer dizer, na verdade... sim – ela aproveitou a deixa para iniciar o assunto que a trouxe ali. – Estou preocupada com você.

- Comigo? – ele franziu a testa – Por quê?

- Dean... sei que você ainda está abalado com o que aconteceu coma Ellen e com a Jo.

Ele nada disse. Apenas engoliu em seco. Vic continuou:

- Olha... por mais que você disfarce, eu... sinto que isso está te afetando por dentro. Eu também estou triste... e me sinto mal pelo o que aconteceu. Me sinto culpada, uma inútil... por não ter feito nada que evitasse a morte delas.

O loiro continuava calado.

- Mas eu converso isso com o Sam e... ele também me fala como se sente a respeito. Só que você Dean... você...

- Eu o quê? – ele se manifestou por fim

- Você não fala nada e... isso não é bom. Por favor, me diga como se sente – ela criou coragem e inclinou-se mais para ele – Pode confiar em mim. Não tenha vergonha de me dizer nada.

Por um breve momento, ela achou que o loiro fosse desabafar quando viu uma leve hesitação em seu olhar. No entanto, ele mostrou um sorriso zombeteiro e levantou-se.

- Qualé, Vic, eu estou bem, não se preocupe. – afirmou – É claro que eu não vou fazer nenhuma festa pelo que aconteceu, mas... a vida continua.

- Dean, olha... – Collins também se levantou

- Não estou me fazendo de forte se é isso o que você tá achando – ele a interrompeu – Eu apenas não tenho mesmo nada a dizer. Só estou meio sem ideias pra fazer piadas ultimamente.

O sorriso dele ainda estava no rosto, mas não a enganava. Ela suspirou. Sabia que do jeito dele, estava querendo encerrar o assunto. Pretendia forçá-lo a desabafar, mas percebeu que seria inútil.

- Está bem, Dean. Se você quer assim...

- Relaxe, Vic. Olha, é melhor você ir antes que o Sam dê por sua falta. E se ele pegar você aqui no meu quarto... vai ser difícil convencê-lo a não pensar no que ele certamente vai pensar.

- Cala a boca, Dean. – ela estreitou os olhos

E para a surpresa dele, Vic se aproximou e o abraçou. Ela queria confortá-lo de alguma forma. E já que ele se recusava a dizer algo, aquela era a melhor maneira para que soubesse que não estava sozinho.

Todavia, percebeu tarde demais que foi um erro. Não estava preparada para as sensações que percorreram seu corpo. O choque elétrico que sentiu naquele simples aperto com o Winchester. Tudo bem que já o havia abraçado umas duas ou três vezes e sempre tinha aquela sensação, entretanto, nunca havia sido longe das vistas de Sam e tampouco intenso como daquela forma.

E nem estava preparada para a reação dele. O que começou com um abraço solidário estava se tornando uma carícia sensual para ambos. As mãos do Winchester percorreram a extensão de suas costas de um modo nada inocente. O rosto dele se embrenhou pelo cabelo dela, sentindo sua maciez e o cheiro. Collins também deslizou as mãos pelo pescoço dele até suas costas. Pôde sentir a respiração dele se acelerar num arquejo em seu pescoço. E um volume se acentuou na calça dele encostado na virilha dela.

A mente de Vic mandava que ela se afastasse dali o quanto antes e voltasse para Sam, entretanto, seu corpo não lhe obedecia. Quando deu por si, Dean havia afastado um pouco seus corpos somente para pegar em seu rosto. Ele mirava alternadamente seus olhos e sua boca. Vic parecia hipnotizada. E tremia.

O Winchester estava prestes a beijá-la quando o celular de Collins vibrou no bolso da calça. Foi como se ela acordasse de um transe.

Afastou-se imediatamente de Dean, dando-lhe as costas e atendeu o aparelho.

- Sam? – ela respondeu – Eu... vim dar uma volta pelo motel. Estou... retornando.

Desligou o celular. Olhou para Dean sem coragem de o encarar por muito tempo.

- Era o Sam. Estava... preocupado por acordar e não me achar no quarto.

- É, eu... não te disse? Se ele te pega aqui comigo, ia pensar coisas – o loiro tentou fazer piada, mas sua expressão ficou séria de repente

- É, mas... ele nunca pensaria nada disso – Vic sorriu meio sem jeito – Ele sabe que a gente... a gente jamais faria qualquer coisa pra magoá-lo.

Ela o encarou séria também.

- É claro – concordou Dean com sorriso forçado.

- Bem, é... é melhor eu ir.

O moço assentiu. Abriu a porta para ela. Victoria saiu ainda sem o encarar. O coração batia a mil.

- Vic? – ele a chamou mal ela passou pelo umbral.

- Sim? – ela se voltou com o coração ainda acelerado

- Valeu. – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

Ela sorriu e nada disse. Apenas se virou e caminhou em direção ao quarto que dividia com Sam.

Dean fechou a porta e esticou os dois braços nela com a cabeça para baixo. Fechou os olhos para absorver o que acabara de acontecer. O que foi aquilo?

- 0 –

Estavam sentados na mesa de uma cafeteira analisando vários jornais com notícias sobre acontecimentos bizarros. Victoria e Dean não conseguiam se olhar de frente devido ao sucedido de uma hora atrás. Mal trocavam palavras entre si. Sam, que não era bobo, não pôde deixar de notar.

- Vocês estão com algum problema? – indagou.

- Não. – os dois responderam rápido demais. E voltaram ao seu mutismo.

O moço deu de ombros e resolveu não se preocupar. Talvez fosse impressão sua.

- Muito bem. Então... nossa próxima parada vai ser em Chicago – anunciou Dean marcando uma notícia no jornal.

- Chicago? – Vic ficou um pouco apreensiva.

- É. Por quê? Algum problema? – o loiro notou o desconforto da caçadora

- Não, nenhum – desconversou – O que tem em Chicago que merece nossa atenção?

- Vejam aqui por si mesmos – apontou uma pequena notícia num canto de uma página do periódico.

Relatava uma série de suicídios em massa ocorridos num período desde mais ou menos seis meses.

- Isso não está me cheirando bem – comentou Sam.

- Pois então tome um banho, Sammy – retrucou Dean.

- Há-há. – Sam rolou os olhos e fingiu achar graça.

- O que acha que pode ser? – questionou Victoria – Acha que já é o Cavaleiro Morte atuando?

- Não, é pouco provável por causa do período de tempo. Talvez possa ser um Tormento. Não se esqueça que eles deixam uma trilha de morte atrás de si. O último que a gente encontrou provocava uma série de surtos nas pessoas.

- Está certo. Vamos pra lá. – resolveu Sam

- Concorda, Vic? – inquiriu Dean com os olhos perscrutadores. Ele percebeu que a caçadora não parecia muito feliz em ir até a cidade.

- Claro. Por que eu não concordaria? – ela manteve o olhar firme sem deixar transparecer sua perturbação.

- 0 –

- Olha, minha mãe não comentou nada sobre um plano de seguros, mas... entrem, por favor – disse uma moça que recepcionou os caçadores.

Ela esperou que eles entrassem e fechou a porta. Passou à frente deles que a seguiram até a sala. Dean trocou olhares com seus companheiros e fez um bico de aprovação às curvas da moça. Victoria revirou os olhos.

A mulher era alta, esguia, magra, cabelos longos e ruivos, pele clara, sardenta e olhos azuis.

Eles se apresentaram como agentes de seguro para ter acesso àquela residência, onde morou uma das incontáveis vítimas do caso que investigavam.

- Sentem-se, por favor – ela pediu – Aceitam um café, água ou suco?

- Não, obrigado. – recusou Sam – Não vamos tomar muito o seu tempo, senhorita...?

- Banks. Margareth Banks. – completou a moça ao se sentar num sofá diante deles. Cruzou as pernas. Dean sorriu satisfeito em poder apreciá-las. – Só não entendo o motivo de investigarem as circunstâncias da morte de minha mãe agora, já que ocorreu há dois meses e meio. E como ela se suicidou, não tem como eu receber algum seguro.

- É que temos que ter certeza se foi mesmo suicídio. E se não aparecemos antes foi... devido a algumas questões mais burocráticas.

- Certo. E o que exatamente vocês querem saber a respeito da minha mãe?

- A sua mãe... Linda Banks... ela tinha algum comportamento do tipo depressivo?

- Na verdade não... mas houve um fato que a fez ficar num estado de depressão profunda há algum tempo.

- O quê?

- O divórcio com meu pai. – retrucou num tom amargo – Ele a trocou por uma mulher com menos da metade da idade dela.

- E há quanto tempo foi isso?

- Isso foi há cerca de um ano e meio. Minha mãe se sentiu um lixo quando meu pai saiu de casa... Ela não tinha ânimo pra mais nada... até que a aconselhei a procurar ajuda.

- Ajuda de que tipo?

- Um psicólogo. Alguém que a pudesse ouvir e... ajudá-la a recuperar a autoestima.

- Ou seja... Um daqueles caras de caderninho que anotam tudo o que te aconteceu desde que você andava de fraldas – comentou Dean com sorriso sarcástico.

- É... Basicamente isso – ela voltou sua atenção para o loiro. Não pôde deixar de esboçar um sorriso para ele.

Vic e Sam se entreolharam e balançaram as cabeças.

- OK. E fora isso... Notou alguma coisa de anormal em sua mãe? – Sam retomou a palavra

- Anormal de que tipo?

- Bem...er...

- Do tipo bizarro mesmo – interpelou Dean – Algo como possessão de espírito, fantasmas, coisas do tipo.

- É séria essa pergunta? – ela questionou desconfiada.

- Acredite... é por isso que a nossa companhia é bastante procurada. Ela se detém até sobre esses... detalhes. Consideramos até se um gato preto cruzar seu caminho – o loiro tornou com uma piscada

- Ahm, certo. – ela estranhou, mas se convenceu – Olha, não diria que fosse algo estranho desse tipo, mas... ela começou a falar coisas sem nexo... a distorcer fatos.

- Como assim?

- Ela começou a jogar na minha cara coisas que aprontei quando eu era... uma adolescente. – sorriu sem humor - Disse que eu era um dos motivos da vida dela ter sido uma droga.

- Entendo. E logo depois ela se matou?

- Sim – a moça falou num sussurro. Queria se manter firme, mas não conseguiu disfarçar sua dor.

Como o silêncio prevalecesse, Sam tornou a perguntar.

- Algo mais relevante?

- Não.

- Muito bem, senhorita Banks, obrigado por sua atenção – os três se levantaram, mas Sam se adiantou em lhe entregar um cartão – Se a senhorita se lembrar de mais alguma coisa, pode nos chamar neste número.

- Pode me chamar neste número também... pra qualquer outra coisa – disse o loiro e deu uma piscadela.

Sam virou o rosto de lado aturdido com a falta de profissionalismo de Dean. Bem, vindo do irmão ao se tratar de rabos-de-saia, não era de se estranhar e nem era a primeira vez. Quanto a Victoria, ela trincou os dentes. Teve vontade de esganar o safado.

- Tudo bem – respondeu Margareth para os três, mas seu olhar malicioso se detinha sobre Dean – Eu ligo se lembrar de algo. Ou... pra qualquer outra coisa.

Ela piscou de volta para o loiro que alargou o sorriso. Collins achou-a uma oferecida.

- Vamos embora de uma vez – disse entre dentes numa voz audível só para seu colega. Forçou um sorriso para a dona da casa – Com sua licença, senhorita Banks.

- Eu os acompanho. – disse ela e passou a frente deles para abrir a porta

Vic puxou Dean discretamente pela manga do paletó até a saída. O loiro não fez objeção e deixou-se conduzir, mas soltou um suspiro. Com certeza, ouviria. Quanto a Sam, limitou-se a segui-los.

Margareth se despediu com um sorriso bem grande, especialmente para Dean. Assim que se viram do lado de fora, num ponto afastado, Victoria se voltou possessa para o Winchester:

- Escute aqui, Dean, se quer arranjar alguns traseiros por aí a fim de se divertir, fique à vontade! Mas nos faça o favor, pare de atrapalhar nosso trabalho!

- Desculpe, gente, relaxem... Só estava querendo juntar o útil com o agradável.

- Ah, isso deu pra perceber direitinho! E numa dessas, Sam e eu nos ferramos igual da vez em que você encontrou aquela maldita trickster! Preste atenção no que faz, Winchester!

- Calma, Vic! – interveio Sam

- Calma? Como posso ter calma com as atitudes inconsequentes do seu irmão?

- Vem cá, você tá com algum problema comigo? – tornou Dean cruzando os braços numa expressão de pouco caso

- Não, nenhum problema – desdenhou Vic também ao cruzar os seus - Eu só acho que você devia pensar mais com a cabeça de cima. Se você se lembra, estamos investigando um caso no qual existe a possibilidade de estar um Tormento envolvido. E ele pode ser qualquer pessoa. Talvez possa ser até essa...essa mulher.

- Não seja por isso. Eu faço o teste. Volto lá, toco a campainha e digo algo do tipo "Cristo! Esqueci minha carteira". Se ela se contorcer de raiva e blasfemar, taco água benta.

- Olha, Dean... – Victoria bufou – É sério. Não estou com a menor paciência pra suas piadinhas.

- É disso que estou falando. Você tá com algum problema comigo?

- Eu já disse que não.

- Sei... Não tem nada a ver com o lance de hoje?

Vic abriu a boca surpresa por ele mencionar aquilo na frente de Sam. Dean podia ser impulsivo às vezes, mas não era burro e muito menos era do tipo que falava de seus sentimentos. Ela não conseguiu dizer nada em resposta.

- Espera aí. Do que vocês estão falando? – Sam se aproximou - Que lance é esse?

- Nada. – os dois responderam rapidamente de novo ao mesmo tempo – É que notei que sua namorada ficou meio incomodada pelo fato da gente vir aqui pra Chicago. – Dean acrescentou ao ver a expressão nada convencida do irmão

Collins ficou paralisada. Ele havia percebido? A uma indagação muda de Sam, ela respondeu;

- Não dê ideia, Sam. Seu irmão está imaginado coisas!

- Se você diz... – o loiro deu de ombros – Quer saber? Em vez da gente ficar aqui discutindo por bobagem, que tal procurar as famílias das outras vítimas?

- Falou a primeira coisa inteligente hoje – retrucou Victoria. – Mas vamos nos separar. Sam e eu vamos investigar juntos algumas casas e você vai em outras.

Ela estava com raiva de Dean mencionar coisas que certamente Sam não deixaria passar. Queria distância do loiro.

- Tá, Victoria, vai ser do jeito que você quiser. Parece que ultimamente tem sido assim – concordou de má vontade.

Os dois o olharam estranhados. Dean parecia meio emburrado com alguma coisa. Victoria não sabia se era pelo acontecido daquela manhã.

- Vai. Me passem aí alguns endereços – pediu ele.

- 0 –

_Afinal, por que ele disse tudo aquilo?_

Era a pergunta que Dean se fazia enquanto repousava a cabeça num encosto de um banco de uma praça da cidade. Os olhos estavam fechados e os braços e as pernas largados de qualquer jeito.

Havia percorrido várias casas de algumas das vítimas que se suicidaram por aqueles dias e aparentemente não havia nenhuma ligação entre elas.

Ele estava exausto! E também com um aperto no peito, uma angústia, uma sensação de sufoco. Talvez fosse por isso que sem querer soltou de forma imprudente aquelas insinuações contra Victoria de modo que o irmão pudesse ouvir.

Sim, era verdade que a morte de Ellen e Jo estavam pesando em sua consciência, entretanto, jamais admitiria para ninguém. Nem mesmo para Sam. Ou para a Victoria. Ele era o mais velho do grupo, o mais forte; não podia admitir fraqueza. Não era de sua natureza.

Entretanto, às vezes invejava Sam por não ter medo de confessar suas aflições e angústias, principalmente agora que tinha alguém para desabafar, alguém mais acessível que ele, seu irmão mais velho.

Lembrava-se ainda do calor de Vic, da sensação eletrizante do abraço que tiveram no quarto. Ainda podia sentir a maciez da pele dela, o que já havia comprovado na ocasião em que amanheceu no corpo de Sam com ela em seus braços.

Maldita hora que foi se apaixonar por Victoria Collins!

- Senhor? – uma voz jovial o arrancou de seus pensamentos.

Ele abriu os olhos, endireitou o corpo e olhou à sua esquerda onde estava um rapaz. Era um panfleteiro que lhe estendia um anúncio.

- O que é isso? – indagou ao jovem - Não me diga que é alguma cartomante que diz poder ler o futuro?

- Não, ontem eu distribui os panfletos da Madame Diva – replicou o rapaz – Mas hoje estou trabalhando pra Doutora Brenda Donovan.

- Doutora Brenda Donovan? Doutora de quê?

- Ela é uma psicanalista que começou a clinicar há um bom tempo por aqui. Seus clientes dizem que é muito boa.

-Me deixe ver – ele pegou o papel apenas para satisfazer o garoto.

Leu a propaganda em letras garrafais:

**Você está se sentindo infeliz? Acha que perdeu o rumo na vida? Sente necessidade de desabafar suas angústias, mas não tem coragem de falar com as pessoas ao seu redor?**

**SEUS PROBLEMAS ACABARAM!**

**Venha fazer uma consulta com a Doutora Brenda Donovan! Ela garante que pode resolver seus problemas. Não perca esta oportunidade! A primeira consulta é grátis!**

- Tem certeza mesmo de que ela não é nenhuma vidente? – insistiu o loiro - Porque se você trocar algumas palavras aqui e lá, é o mesmo que você lê algo como:"Trago seu amor acorrentado em três dias."

- Não, senhor, ela é mesmo uma doutora. Pode ir lá e ver!

- Humpf, tá bom... – fez cara de descrença – De qualquer jeito, valeu, guri.

O rapaz deu de ombros e afastou-se para entregar mais panfletos. Dean se levantou resolvido a checar mais casas. Pensou em jogar aquele papel em uma lixeira, entretanto, por um motivo que não soube explicar, não conseguiu. Mordeu os lábios com ansiedade.

Cara, aquilo era ridículo! Não era possível que sua mente estava considerando a menor possibilidade de ir numa total estranha e falar de seus problemas! Tá bom! Se começasse a falar que caçava coisas sobrenaturais, a mulher iria mandar chamar um psiquiatra para interná-lo.

Jogou o papel e virou-se. Todavia, uma inquietação tomou conta de si. Mas que droga! O que era aquilo? Não tinha tempo para besteiras! Estava investigando um possível caso de um Tormento e pessoas à sua volta precisavam ser salvas.

O loiro suspirou alto, deu meia-volta e pegou o papel amassado de volta.

- 0 –

Sam e Victoria estavam num apartamento de uma área nobre de Chicago. Um senhor, cuja esposa havia se matado há cinco dias, chorava igual uma criança e relatava a forma como a mulher morreu.

- Meu Deus! Nunca pensei que... que Marion fosse fazer... algo assim... Se enforcar. Ela e eu estávamos tão bem nos últimos dois anos... E daí ela começou a surtar.

- Calma, meu senhor, calma. – pediu Sam – Já estamos acabando o procedimento. Pode nos explicar que tipo de surto ela teve?

- Ela disse que... nunca ia me perdoar por tê-la traído há uns cinco anos atrás – o homem limpou uma lágrima no rosto com o dedo – E nem por ter esquecido do nosso aniversário de casamento há três anos.

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Sim, ela não queira mais ver a mãe dela. Disse... disse que não podia perdoar uma mulher que lhe surrou a vida toda quando ela era apenas uma criança.

Enquanto o dono da casa relatava outros pormenores, Vic andava pelo lugar de modo casual a fim de descobrir qualquer indício anormal. Não notou nada incomum; tudo estava bem organizado na casa. Deslizava a mão por uma estante quando, sem querer, derrubou um pequeno papel no chão. Abaixou-se para pegá-lo e viu que era um cartão com o nome de uma tal de Doutora Brenda Donovan e o endereço de sua clínica. Não viu nada demais e colocou o cartão no lugar em que estava.

Como o homem não lhes dissesse mais nada de relevante, eles agradeceram e foram embora.

- Bem... o que descobrimos até agora? – questionou Vic enquanto andavam por uma avenida. O carro dela estava num estacionamento a algumas quadras dali.

- Pelo que eu pude perceber, todas as vítimas antes de se matarem, parece que... jogaram na cara das pessoas com que moravam coisas do passado que as magoaram.

- Sim, é verdade. E se você se lembra, pelo o que o Dean disse e o que vimos desses Tormentos, é isso que eles fazem. Extraem tudo de ruim que possuímos no interior. – fez expressão de quem se recorda de algo desagradável – Aquele... Vingador dos Anjinhos com as mulheres que abortaram...

- O tal Freddy Gruguer dos Infernos...

- E esse... esse parece que faz com que as mágoas das pessoas vêm à tona.

- Vamos pegar o carro e esperar pelo Dean. Ele deve se lembrar de ter visto um Tormento assim lá no inferno.

Collins assentiu.

Estavam quase entrando no estacionamento quando alguém, vindo na direção contrária, esbarrou em Sam. Era um homem alto, cabelos castanho claro num corte bem raspado, de terno bege, óculos escuros, que falava no celular.

- Olhe por onde anda! – esbravejou o sujeito parando de falar no telefone

- Desculpe – disse Sam – Mas você que não estava olhando!

O indivíduo ia retrucar, contudo, calou-se ao ver quem estava com o Winchester. Victoria ficou apreensiva por reconhecer o moço.

- Senhorita Collins! Me desculpe, eu... não a tinha percebido. – voltou a falar no celular – Depois eu ligo pra você – desligou o aparelho, ignorou Sam e aproximou-se de Victoria apertando sua mão. – A senhorita chegou agora?

- Er, bem... É. Como vai, Taylor? – ela não teve remédio a não ser cumprimentar o moço. Sam observava a cena intrigado.

- Veio para conferir a contabilidade da empresa?

- Não, eu... estou apenas a passeio com meu... meu namorado... Sam Winchester – ela teve que apresentar os dois – Este é... Robert Taylor.

- Robert Taylor? – indagou Sam ao apertar a mão do outro.

- Sim, diretor-superintendente da filial da Blackwell Blue Global aqui em Chicago. – retrucou com ar altivo e sorriso orgulhoso. – Me desculpe pelo o de agora há pouco. É que nós grandes empresários estamos sempre estressados. – acrescentou num tom mais humilde ao se lembrar que o outro era namorado de Collins.

- Tudo bem. – Sam esboçou um sorriso forçado

- Er... se nos der licença, Taylor, estamos com pressa – Vic queria sair dali o mais rápido possível

- Mas, senhorita Collins, não vai dar nem uma passada na empresa? – ele parecia desapontado como se Victoria fosse uma grande celebridade – Não veio mesmo a trabalho?

- Não... e obrigada pelo convite. – ela sorriu sem graça. Sam observava muito intrigado a sua postura.

- Convite? – Taylor a encarou como se ela tivesse dito algo sem sentido.

- Sim. Mas temos que ir. Certo, Sam? – sem esperar resposta, puxou o namorado pelo braço.

-Ahm... Certo – ele se deixou conduzir, embora meio confuso olhando para ela e depois deu uma espiada para trás. O tal de Taylor ainda estava lá os observando com expressão também confusa.

- 0 –

Dean aguardava no saguão de um elegante edifício o elevador. Iria consultar a tal Dra. Brenda Donovan. Claro que não era para si! Aquilo só fazia parte da investigação do caso. Seria bom ter a opinião de uma profissional sobre os motivos que levavam alguém a se suicidar.

OK, ele sabia que o real motivo por trás de tudo poderia ser um Tormento, contudo, se eles traziam à tona os sentimentos ruins mais arraigados, ele deveria entender quais poderiam ser.

Isso. Não tinha nada a ver com aquela angústia que o atormentava há dias por causa da morte das Harvelles e que parecia mais intenso desde que chegara ali em Chicago. Não. Nada a ver.

Ainda bem que estava sozinho; Vic e Sam não precisariam saber daquela sua... entrevista particular. Não. Eles não entenderiam e chegariam à conclusão errada.

Uma bela mulher de cabelos longos, pretos e lisos se postou ao lado do Winchester. Ele não perdeu tempo em avaliar "o material". _Perfeita_. _Gostosa_. Aguardava o telefonema de Margareth Banks, entretanto, não significava que ia dispensar a linda morena ao seu lado.

- Eles sempre demoram quando a gente mais precisa, não? – começou a puxar assunto com a mulher. Ela o encarou com os belos olhos azuis que tinha. Ele esboçou o sorriso mais cretino que possuía – Podiam até colocar um sofá aqui pra a gente dormir.

- Bem, tem ali – disse a mulher apontando um de frente para o balcão do porteiro. – O que o impede?

- Uh, essa doeu! – ele fez um bico tão engraçado que a mulher riu.

- Não, essa não foi a minha intenção – disse ela – Quis apenas lhe ser útil.

- Bom... se você quiser ser útil de outra forma – olhou-a malicioso de cima a baixo com o sorriso cretino. A mulher arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Conhece essa tal de Doutora Brenda Donovan?

- Hum... Conheço sim. Ela é muito boa.

- Mesmo? Então... – ele interrompeu a fala quando o elevador chegou e abriu as portas. O loiro segurou para que a moça entrasse e curvou o braço para dentro do num estilo convidativo. – Você primeiro.

A mulher balançou a cabeça e riu.

- Obrigada – disse ao entrar.

- Disponha – ele também entrou e ficou ao seu lado quase colado a ela. Continuava com o sorriso safado. As portas se fecharam. – Que andar?

- O doze. O mesmo que o seu.

- Oh, é mesmo? – ele ficou satisfeito – Que coincidência!

- É, não? – ela sorriu

- Ou talvez seja o destino. – insinuou. A mulher apenas se limitou a sorrir. O loiro apertou o botão e o elevador subiu. Ele retomou a conversa - Você me disse que essa doutora é muito boa.

- Aham.

- Eu imagino que deva ser uma dessas mulheres solteironas, de óculos e que parecem uma tia da gente. – ele fez graça e surtiu o efeito. A mulher riu.

- Bem, não sei se eu a definiria assim... mas acho que pode ser.

- Já consultou com ela?

- Não exatamente, mas... posso garantir que você não vai se arrepender se fizer uma sessão. Ela irá resolver seu problema.

- Ah... bom... na verdade, não estou aqui pra consultá-la por um problema particular – ele sorriu meio embaraçado.

- Não?

- É, eu... estou apenas investigando um caso e preciso da opinião profissional dela.

- É mesmo? – ela pareceu impressionada – Que interessante! Você é detetive?

- Algo assim. – ele fez sua costumeira postura de gostoso. – Escuta... se não tiver nenhum compromisso depois... gostaria de sair?

O elevador parou no décimo segundo andar e abriu as portas antes que ela desse a resposta.

- Damas primeiro – tornou ele novamente segurando as portas. Ela saiu e aguardou-o. Ele se aproximou dela a olhando bem de frente – E então? O que você acha?

- Ahm – ela coçou o queixo pensativa – Acho melhor não. Vou estar muito ocupada.

- Ah, entendo – ele ficou desapontado, mas não demonstrou – É uma pena.

- É, é uma pena. – ela também fez expressão de quem se lamentava – Bem, venha comigo. Vamos para o consultório.

- Eu adoraria curtir mais da sua companhia... mas não quero atrapalhar.

- Não, eu vou para o consultório. Eu trabalho lá.

- Ah, você é a recepcionista dela?

- Não. Sou a doutora Brenda Donovan – ela sorriu e estendeu a mão com ar zombeteiro. – Prazer.

Dean fez uma cara de quem se deu conta de ter cometido uma gafe muito grande. Havia chamado a mulher de "tia solteirona" na cara dela.

- Prazer – olhou-a com jeito de quem se desculpa enquanto a cumprimentava.

- Vamos? – ela soltou a mão ainda com ar de troça.

É, vamos lá – assumiu sua postura confiante e caminhou ao seu lado.

Entraram num grande consultório com paredes brancas e porta de vidro. Na recepção, havia uma moça loira de olhos verdes, muito bonita e encorpada.

- Boa tarde, Julia. – Brenda cumprimentou sua recepcionista

- Boa tarde, doutora! – respondeu a jovem com um sorriso que se alargou ao contemplar o homem lindo que seguia a psicanalista. – Boa tarde!

- Boa tarde! – cumprimentou Dean com satisfação por ver o efeito que causava

- Alguém me procurou enquanto eu ainda estava fora?

- Não, doutora. Cheguei há meia hora do almoço e não apareceu ninguém. Nem telefonaram.

- Ótimo. Eu vou atender a esse... cliente novo – mostrou o Winchester – Não quero nenhuma interrupção.

- Sim – a moça continuava a olhar sem pudor para o loiro

- Então... vamos? – ela indagou com sorriso divertido para o caçador

- Sou todo seu, doutora – respondeu com seu costumeiro sorriso torto.

- 0 -

- Pode me explicar o que foi aquilo? – indagou Sam quando ele e Vic se sentaram de frente um para o outro na mesa de uma lanchonete.

Haviam ligado para Dean, entretanto, o celular dele caía na caixa postal. Então resolveram lanchar.

- Aquilo o quê? – indagou Victoria se fazendo de desentendida.

- O de mais cedo quando nós encontramos aquele seu amigo Robert Taylor.

- Ele não é exatamente meu amigo – retrucou ela não gostando do tom dele – E não sei do que você está falando.

Sam pigarreou.

- Vic, não se faça de desentendida. Sabe bem do que estou falando. Eu notei que você ficou muito perturbada por termos encontrado com aquele cara.

- Sam, qual o seu problema?

- Não tenho nenhum problema. Já você...

- Você está confundindo tudo! Eu não fiquei perturbada por coisa nenhuma. Impressão sua.

Ele suspirou impaciente.

- Vic, eu não sou cego, vi muito bem como você ficou por causa dele. Você praticamente queria sair de lá correndo. Quando ele falou de irmos à tal empresa, você despistou e me puxou quase arrastando para o estacionamento. E depois ficou muda a maior parte do tempo em que dirigia. A sua reação foi no mínimo muito estanha.

- Sam, não tem nada. –ela suspirou impaciente - Já disse pra você que foi só impressão.

- Você já estava meio inquieta por virmos aqui em Chicago. Eu mesmo notei isso. Não foi só pelo o que Dean comentou.

Collins nada contestou. Bufou e desviou o rosto do olhar do namorado como se quisesse fugir do assunto.

- Victoria, olha pra mim – ele pegou nas mãos dela e esperou ser atendido – O que está acontecendo? O que esconde de mim? – ela fez expressão de que ia protestar, mas ele a interrompeu – E não me diga que não há nada porque sei que é mentira. Não pense que eu não sei, que não observo suas atitudes. Você recebe uns telefonemas misteriosos que a fazem se afastar de mim ou do Dean. E também... já te vi virando madrugadas mexendo no seu computador como se estivesse fazendo... algum tipo de trabalho secreto.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Sam, você agora deu pra me vigiar? – ela soltou as mãos das dele – Que paranoia é essa?

- Não é paranoia e você sabe muito bem disso – fez uma pausa – Seja o que for, pode me falar, eu vou entender.

- Não tem nada. – ela lhe dirigiu um olhar duro.

- Vic, não minta pra mim. Me explique o que é – ele insistia. Ela suspirou fundo para se manter calma – E que negócio é aquele dele perguntar se você veio verificar a contabilidade da empresa?

- Foi um caso que eu resolvi lá um tempo atrás. Está bem?– ela disse por fim – Me fiz... passar por agente fiscal pra ter acesso à empresa.

- É? – ele indagou com descrença e cruzou os braços – E como ele pôde guardar o seu rosto assim?

- Ora, Sam, meu rosto não é nada difícil de esquecer – ela sorriu tentando fazer piada numa postura convencida, contudo, o Winchester não engoliu.

- E por que você teve aquela reação de... querer sair correndo daquele cara?

- Não parece lógico? Eu me fiz passar por outra pessoa.

- Com seu próprio nome?

- É, é...Sam. Qual o problema? Bem, eu me fiz passar por uma agente fiscal e... fiquei com receio dele querer que eu fizesse alguma outra auditoria, sendo que eu não entendo nada disso.

- Mas parece que você conseguiu fazer bem seu papel. Até hoje ele acredita que você possa fazer isso.

- Bom... er... Lembre-se que eu fiz um curso técnico em gestão de negócios lá em Stanford. Alguma coisa eu sabia que deu para enganá-lo.

- Aham – o moço continuava em sua postura descrente

- Sam, por favor, acredite em mim – dessa vez, ela que se aproximou e pegou nos braços ainda cruzados do namorado – Eu não estou escondendo nada. Jamais mentiria pra você. – fez uma pausa – Jamais te magoaria de propósito. E sabe por quê? – ela o olhava com ternura – Porque eu te amo, seu bobo. Acredite em mim.

A sinceridade no olhar dela o tocou. Mesmo assim, seu íntimo lhe dizia que ela não estava lhe dizendo toda a verdade. Todavia, sentiu que o melhor não seria pressioná-la. Talvez devesse esperar ela estar pronta para lhe contar seu segredo.

- Está certo – ele sorriu e descruzou os braços. Inclinou-se na mesa e pegou nas mãos dela. – Tudo bem. Não se fala mais nisso.

Eles se afastaram quando a garçonete trouxe os pedidos. Mas o pensamento do Winchester se focou no nome daquela empresa. Blackwell Blue Global.

Uma grande multinacional cujo nome aparecia constantemente na mídia. Todavia, era a segunda vez ao ouvir o nome da empresa que algo em seu íntimo lhe dizia que deveria se lembrar de alguma coisa. E com o comportamento estranho de Victoria, sentia que era algo relacionado a ela.

- Sam, não vai comer? – Vic o chamou. Ele estava distante.

Ele sorriu para ela e pegou a salada que havia pedido. Victoria o observava. Tinha certeza que não o havia enganado.

- 0 –

A sala de consultas de Brenda era bem ampla e decorada com carpete de primeira qualidade nas paredes e no chão e com móveis de luxo. No meio do recinto, ficava o tão famoso "divã", o reconsto onde os pacientes costumavam se deitar para relatarem seus problemas. Próxima à janela, estava uma escrivaninha com duas cadeiras; uma atrás em que a doutora se sentava e a outra na frente, para os pacientes.

Ali, Dean e Brenda se sentaram de frente um para o outro; ela numa postura profissional; ele mais relaxado.

- E então, senhor detetive, para quê precisa da minha opinião profissional para seu caso?

- Ah... er... É que soubemos que um grande número de pessoas está se suicidando aqui e isso parece no mínimo...curioso.

- Ah, sim, tenho notado isso nos últimos meses. Para uma cidade grande como Chicago, é de se espantar. Mas... antes de responder a qualquer pergunta sua, pode me mostrar alguma identificação?

- Claro – ele sorriu e mostrou uma das identidades falsas de agente federal – E não sou um detetive comum. Sou do FBI – disse orgulhoso como se quisesse impressioná-la

- Ah, claro. Agente James Page – ela analisava a identificação. Depois devolveu a ele. – Bem, o que você gostaria de saber?

- Algum dos seus pacientes se enquadra entre as possíveis pessoas que tiveram esse surto suicida?

- Na verdade, alguns queriam se matar, mas nenhum que continuou tratando comigo praticou tal ato.

- Mesmo? Então se não é propaganda enganosa, você deve fazer milagres.

Ela riu do comentário.

- Eu não colocaria dessa forma. Eu apenas estimulo. Depende mais do próprio paciente do que de mim.

- Ah... Bom.

O loiro parecia decepcionado. Mas o que esperava ouvir? Que era só chegar ali e num passe de mágica suas angústias sumiriam? Nem ele mesmo acreditaria em algo assim. Não que quisesse algum tipo de ajuda profissional para se livrar dos fantasmas que lhe assolavam. Não. Com certeza não era isso. Aliás, ele nem sabia dizer por que foi naquele lugar. Apenas um impulso tolo. Todas aquelas mortes certamente estavam ligadas a algum Tormento e aquela psicanalista não tinha nenhuma resposta para lhe oferecer. Estava fora da alçada dela. No fim, foi perda de tempo. Ainda mais depois de fazer má figura diante daquela mulher. Mesmo assim, precisava manter seu papel.

- Bem, poderia me dar a ficha desses seus pacientes?

- Lamento. Sigilo é algo que faz parte da minha profissão.

- Até mesmo para uma investigação federal?

- Sim, mas como estou ciente, apenas uma ordem judicial me obrigaria a lhe fornecer as fichas.

- Certo. – ele sorriu meio sem graça.

- Alguma outra pergunta?

- Não. É... suficiente para mim. – levantou-se da cadeira e estendeu a mão para ela – Bom, eu agradeço a atenção, doutora.

- Interessante – disse Brenda sem pegar na mão dele e analisando-o – Para um federal você não foi tão taxativo. Me pergunto se você veio aqui para uma investigação ou se queria uma consulta particular.

O caçador se sentiu constrangido pela mulher ter tocado fundo na questão. Mas ele não queria admitir nem para si mesmo que se sentiu impelido a ir até lá justamente por causa disso.

- Ora, doutora, eu pareço estar com cara de quem quero me atirar de um precipício? – riu como se desdenhasse a insinuação.

- Não sei. Me diga você.

- Ei, ei, sei o que está querendo fazer. Sei bem como sua classe age – ele balançou o indicador para ela – Vocês gostam de confundir as pessoas para as fazerem dizerem coisas que querem que elas pensem. Mas isso não vai funcionar comigo.

- Ora, agente James, não entendo sua atitude defensiva. Por acaso tem medo de admitir até para você mesmo que algo o está incomodando por dentro?

- OK. Pode parar o jogo – o tom de voz ficou mais sério.

- E o senhor não gosta de jogar por acaso?

- É claro que sim. Gosto de roleta russa e de pôquer, mas não esse jogo de "Verdade ou consequência."

- Ora, vamos, você só vai falar se quiser. E considere isso como um desafio. Eu lhe darei uma hora para desabafar comigo. Se você nesse meio tempo, não me disser nada, ganha. – ela colocou os dois braços sobre a escrivaninha e apoiou o rosto neles numa atitude convidativa - E eu aceitarei aquele encontro que você me sugeriu há pouco.

O loiro não podia resistir àquela proposta feita de uma forma tão sedutora. E, por outro lado, gostava de desafios.

- OK – sentou-se na cadeira novamente e aproximou o rosto quase do dela – E o que acontece seu eu perder? Terei que ser seu cliente?

- Nada – ela se afastou e encostou-se na cadeira – Apenas terei a satisfação de provar o quanto uma mulher consegue o que quer de um homem... se souber usar as armas certas.

O loiro a observou com seus olhos penetrantes. Brenda não desviou o olhar. Aquele jogo realmente o excitava.

- Legal. Façamos as nossas apostas – ele concordou confiante que ganharia

- 0 –

- Droga, cadê o Dean? – indagou Sam pela enésima vez olhando para o número do celular do irmão que não atendia – Já era para ele estar aqui umas três horas atrás.

Estavam na porta do motel em que se hospedaram. Haviam combinado de se encontrarem lá após as investigações individuais.

- Não me surpreenderia nem um pouco se estiver com aquela tal de Margareth – replicou Victoria com expressão azeda e os braços cruzados.

- Ou talvez tenha se metido em algum problema. - Sam a alertou

- É, pode ser – a expressão de Vic se suavizou. Talvez estivesse sendo dura demais, talvez por causa da discussão que ela e o loiro tiveram mais cedo – Que tal se ligarmos para o Cass? Ele pode nos ajudar com este caso e procurar pelo Dean.

- Não sei se ajudaria muito em achar o Dean. Lembre-se que tanto ele como eu temos cunho enoquiano e não podemos ser localizados pelos anjos.

- Bom, mas Chicago limita a busca, não? Para nós acharmos o Dean numa cidade como essa seria como buscar uma agulha num palheiro. Mas para um anjo, é mais rápido.

- Está bem – concordou Sam e discou o número do anjo – Espero que ele não esteja muito ocupado buscando Deus.

Felizmente, Castiel atendeu a chamada no primeiro toque.

- Oi, Sam? – disse ele do outro lado da linha

- Cass, tudo bem? Escute, estamos com dois problemas. Será que você pode vir aqui nos ajudar?

- Sim. Estou tranquilo agora. Me diga onde estão.

Sam deu as coordenadas.

- Quando você pode vir? – indagou o Winchester.

- Já estou aqui – disse o anjo aparecendo ao lado de Victoria.

A caçadora deu um pulo e colocou a mão no peito.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Cass! Já te falei pra não chegar assim perto de mim!

- Desculpe. Não pude evitar – ele a olhou. Dirigiu-se a Sam – Qual é a emergência?

- Bem, é que achamos que estamos lidando com algum tipo de demônio especial, um Tormento. Já ouviu falar?

- Sim, vi alguns também no inferno quando tirei Dean de lá.

- Certo, mas antes de explicarmos pra você o caso, primeiro precisamos de sua ajuda para encontrar Dean.

- Ele não está com vocês? – o anjo estranhou.

- Ele veio conosco – interveio Collins – Mas depois nos separamos para investigar mais rápido. E havíamos combinado de nos encontrar aqui. Só que até agora, Dean não apareceu. Ele costuma se atrasar às vezes, mas nem tanto.

- Sei que você não pode encontrá-lo com o cunho que marcou nele – continuou Sam – Mas como sabemos que ele está na cidade, deve ser mais fácil pra achá-lo.

- Certo, só que deve levar algum tempo.

- Não se preocupe. Nós esperamos.

- Pra facilitar, talvez você devesse começar por casas noturnas, bares e... outros motéis.- sugeriu Vic

- Sim. Já aprendi como funciona a cabeça do Dean. – Victoria não pôde deixar de rir com tal comentário. O anjo a olhou um pouco embaraçado – O que foi? Disse alguma coisa engraçada?

- Disse, mas foi mais a forma como você falou. Tão sério.

Castiel apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Então nós esperamos você aqui. – tornou Sam – Conforme for, talvez nós também daremos uma olhada por aí.

- Voltarei o mais rápido que puder.

E sumiu. Vic comentou com Sam:

- Ele sempre some quando eu pisco. Da próxima vez, vou segurar meus olhos.

- 0 –

Já anoitecia. A demora de Castiel em encontrar Dean não foi tão longa como ele imaginava.

Ele começou sua busca por vários bares da cidade até que parou num que ficava no centro de Chicago. O lugar era bem requintado, havia até uma banda de roqueiros tocando no ambiente.

Com os olhos bem atentos, ele localizou num canto do estabelecimento seu amigo caçador. Dean estava próximo a uma janela com várias garrafas de bebida e um copo à sua frente. O Winchester parecia estar "bem alto." Tanto que uma linda mulher havia se acercado dele para conquistá-lo, mas desistiu ao ver que o moço mal conseguia erguer a cabeça da mesa.

Cass se aproximou dele.

- Dean?

O loiro custou a responder. Precisou de um tempo para levantar a cabeça. Piscou os olhos várias vezes, ergueu um copo para o anjo e só assim respondeu numa voz bastante arrastada:

- Oooooiii... Cass... Vaaai... uma bebida aí?

- 0 -

**Xi! Que será que aconteceu com Dean? No próximo capítulo, a conclusão do caso. Até lá!**


End file.
